Weenie In A Bottle
by Im-the-fang-to-your-bang
Summary: AU! All human. Eric gets his manhood stuck in a bottle due to a drunken dare, and now it's down to Nurse Stackhouse to help him deal with the problem. But of course charmer Eric wants more than just Nurse Stackhouse's assitance.
1. Weenie In A Bottle

**AN: This is my first all human story for this pairing and I hope you will enjoy it. Updates will be at least once a week but I will try to update as often as possible :D There also may be some OOC but I will try to keep them as close to their characters as possible xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter one

**Eric's POV**

To say that I was embarrassed was an understatement. Getting drunk off my ass and accepting a dare off of my friends was just pure stupidity. But the bit I regret the most is that I actually went ahead with the dare and I actually _tried _to get my dick into an empty bottle, all for the sakes of $300. To be fair though I did succeed (how I did I will never know, what with me being a larger size than most men), so now I'm $300 richer, but on the bad side I'm stuck in the emergency room with my jeans around my ankles and my cock stuck in a fucking bottle. I refused to let my friends come with me after the ambulance had been called, I was still pissed at them for letting me actually go ahead and _do_ the stupid fucking dare. I still remember the fucking night as clear as day, despite my alcohol intake.

"_Hey, Northman, I bet you can't get your dick in this bottle" Sam laughs as he throws me an empty glass bottle. The mouth bit is larger than most glass bottles, I wonder if people actually design bottles for stupid drunken ass twats such as us._

"_How much do I get if I succeed?" if I was even going to attempt to get Eric Jr in there I at least want compensation for if I succeed. _

"_You can have $50 off of each of us" Bill bargains but I just raise my eyebrow._

"_$150? That's it? I demand I at least get $300 altogether if I succeed" I put forward my side of the bargain. They all look between each other before nodding their consent._

"_Fine then, we'll each give you $100" Alcide agrees as he shakes my hand. With a smirk on my face I drink the rest of my beer; that must have been like my 5__th__ maybe 6__th__ beer? I can't remember and to be honest I really couldn't care, I'm about to get $300 richer. I grin at them as I drop my jeans and boxers, all of their eyes widening as they see the gracious plenty I have._

"_More than I wanted to see" Alcide mumbles as he looks away, Sam and Bill following his lead straight after._

"_Just because you're jealous of my cock size" I chuckle as I align my dick with the opening of the bottle. I think about the last woman I fucked, which must have been around about 5 hours ago, just so I can get myself hard. _

_Once my erection is up and running I slowly slide my cock into the bottle, actually surprising myself._

"_It actually fits" I laugh as I look down at my genius work. _

"_Holy mother of fucking God. I didn't think you were actually going to do it!" Sam shouts out as he stares at my crotch. I raise my eyebrow in return before holding my hand out in clear demand of my money. They all groan as they place $100 each into my hand._

"_Thank you" I grin at them as I place my new found fortune into my wallet. I place my wallet back into my jeans pocket before I try to pull the bottle off. But it isn't budging._

"_Oh, fuck" I groan._

Why on earth I actually agreed to that stupid bet I will never know. But my luck soon turns around as the hottest blonde I have _ever _seen walks into my room where she gasps at what she sees. I smirk at her as I open my legs a little bit more, just to give her a better view of my package.

"Like what you see?" I challenge her with a raised eyebrow. She quickly rearranges her face into a more serious expression before ordering me to behave.

"So, Mr Northman, would you like to explain how you managed to get your…er…manhood stuck into this bottle?" she queries as she examines me, her face scrunching up.

"A drunken dare" I inform her as I watch her carefully. She gives a light tug on the bottle making me hiss at her in pain.

"It would seem that your genital area has swollen. We'll have to inject your penis with some medicine that will help reduce the swelling, you'll have to stay in tonight for observation" she tells me as she picks up my chart and jots something down on it.

"I'm sorry, but don't I even get to know your name?"

"Nurse Stackhouse, at your service" she smiles at me before placing my chart back down. Just looking at her makes me hard for her, and that only increases the pain as I grit my teeth to prevent myself from complaining. Stupid fucking hot nurse.

"Look, I can't stay here tonight. I have a business meeting in the morning and I need to be there" I insist, but all she does is throw me a sideways glance.

"Unless you plan on turning up to said meeting with your penis in a bottle, then please. Go ahead and go home. Don't expect me to give you sympathy when your manhood loses circulation and drops off" she shakes her head at me before leaving the room, leaving me there wide eyed. Did she just say I could lose Eric Jr if I didn't get this bottle thing off tonight? Holy mother of God. I'm going to fucking kill Merlotte, Compton and Herveaux for actually _allowing _me to shove my poor cock into a bottle. I'm going to miss one of the biggest meetings in my company all because of them. Just fucking great, my father is going to kill me when he finds out.

After a few minutes of my self-pity party, Nurse Stackhouse comes back in with a needle in hand. A big ass mother fucking needle at that.

"You're not putting that anywhere near my dick" I protest as she pulls on some elastic blue gloves.

"Mr Northman, unless you wish to keep your pride and joy I suggest you allow me to inject this. If you allow me to do this you could be out of here as early as tomorrow afternoon" she tells me as she squirts out some of the liquid that she has just put in the syringe. I hate needles.

"Fine" I groan as I close my eyes and brace myself, the feel of the needle pricking my cock making me breathe deeply to prevent me from shouting at the Nurse. I don't want to create a bad impression; I have high hopes in seducing this Nurse.

"So, do you do this often?" I try to charm her with my signature grin.

"What? Inject men's penises after they accepted a dare where they have to fit their private part into a bottle, while they were drunk? Oh, yes, I do that every day" she tells me sarcastically as she packs away the syringe and the throws her gloves into the bin.

"To say you're supposed to be a professional Nurse you're very rude" I point out, her shooting me a glare in return.

"Well, if you didn't harass me and try to flirt with me I actually might be a little bit nicer to you. But while you are being a complete ass, I'll treat you like an ass" she hisses at me before walking out of the door. It would seem someone has an attitude problem.

I sigh as I snatch my phone off of the bed where I scroll through my contacts until I come to a stop over my father's name. God, if you love me then please don't let him go mental at me over this.

"What is it, son? I'm very…busy" my father barks into the phone as I hear some giggling in the back ground. Ah, he's with his new cocksucker.

"I won't be able to make it to that meeting tomorrow morning, I'm in the emergency room and I've just been told I have to stay in until tomorrow evening" I inform him, holding the phone away from my ear ready for when he starts shouting.

"Son, you are nothing but a disappointment. I have had it with your ways and the second you get out of hospital I want you to phone me so you can meet up with me. We need discuss how to improve your ways; you have let me down far too many times. And before you start demanding why I haven't asked if you're okay, well, that is because Bill Compton phoned me up and told me about your situation" and with that he hangs up. Not raising his voice once at me.

It could have gone better, sure, but it also could have gone worse. I must say that I'm pretty happy with the results although I don't think I'm going to enjoy the meeting with my father. Just as I throw my phone to the side, the Nurse comes back in again; her scowl telling me that something hasn't quite gone right.

"What's up?" I inquire as I watch her walk around the room, not really doing anything other than drowning herself in her thoughts,

"Just the new Doctor, he won't stop flirting with me and just out there he patted my ass" she shakes her head in disgust, I feel my anger rise but why I feel angry about this I don't know. Maybe it's because I don't think it's right for a man to do that to a woman who obviously has no interest in him.

"Right, I'm sorry. I shouldn't bring my bad mood in with me, I just came to tell you that we will be moving you to a private cubical soon; we can't keep you in this emergency room forever" she tells me with a dazzling smile.

"That sounds good, but Miss Stackhouse I do have one request" I inform her as I watch her reaction closely.

"And what would that be, Mr Northman?" she practically purrs and boy my cock heard it.

"I want your number" and it wasn't a suggestion or a question. It was a pure and simple statement.

**AN: So, do you all think it's worth continuing? Yes, no, maybe so? I would love to hear your thoughts xx**


	2. Guess My Name

**AN: Thank you to ****bookluver07****, **_**charhamblin**_**, ****ILoveVikings****, **_**Ethereal88**_**, ****erin1705****, **_**Missybdg**_**, ****sluggysmom****,**_** ljhjelm49**_**, ****pinkygirl01****,**_** paige45**_**, ****Bite me Eric****, **_**brianna94**_**, ****ericsmine****, **_**the anonymous reviewer**_**, ****the other anonymous reviewer****, **_**TeaCupHuman**_**, ****Alex obvs (lexi-myrnin is her penname)****, **_**electragirl**_**, ****ChickiesMom****, **_**suzyq59**_**, ****maegansmom****, **_**BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah**_**, ****katieBNorthman****, **_**s.**_**, ****AlphabetSoup****, **_**theoneandonlykenna**_**, ****Faegoodness****, **_**Lisabud**_**, ****Vamplover669**** and **_**TB-ChelyK **_**for reviewing xx I am absolutely over whelmed with the amount of reviews and I hope they will keep on coming; I love reviews, I always look forward to reading them all :D xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter two

**Sookie's POV**

Out of all of the things I have ever seen in my life, I have _never _seen someone as stupid as this man. First of all he gets drunk off his ass, then he accepts a dare and he actually _went ahead _with the dare and now has his penis stuck in a glass bottle. I don't even know _how _he managed to get his penis in there; he is absolutely huge! Is it even possible for someone to be that large? He must be like ten inches long. I'm surprised he can fit that gracious plenty into a _girl_, let alone a glass bottle_,_ but he must be able to seeing as he has a girlfriend. Well, I don't know that for certain, but someone has handsome as he is must have girls throwing themselves at him. Therefore he must have a girlfriend; either that or he is a complete player. And I have met no end of players in my time, so I know _exactly _what they're like.

And I know that he must be one, either that or he's stupid; maybe he's both.

"Hmm, asking for my number before my name? Now that never is a good sign" I shake my head at him before offering him a grin.

"A beautiful woman like you, I could probably guess your name easily" he smirks, obviously trying to charm me but I think he just looks desperate.

"I'd like to see you try" I challenge him as I place my hands on my hips and raise an eyebrow. This should be funny; I would love to see what names he comes up with.

"I think you look like a Lucy" he guesses, making me try my hardest to stifle my giggles. He couldn't be further away.

"And what makes you think my name is Lucy?" I probe him as I flick through his chart, I already know his name.

"Because it's simple" he says simply.

"You think I'm simple?" now that got my anger boiling.

"What? No, I…uh…oh fuck" he groans, all I do for response to his idiocy is walk out of the door. He'll have to work harder than that if he wants my number.

**Eric's POV**

Stupid, stupid, stupid. I shouldn't have said that, but I refuse to give up. She will be mine, I will get her in my bed or my name isn't Eric Northman. Usually all I have to do is smile at a woman and she drops her panties for me, but this woman; God, this woman is so difficult. I have tried flirting with her, I've tried charming her, I've even tried my famous _guess the name _game and she still isn't biting. If any other nurse had come in I probably would have had them on the bed begging me to take them, although that would be hard considering my little...err…problem. I still can't believe I got my dick stuck in a bottle. How the fuck did I even manage to get it in there?

All I can say is thank God Pam isn't here, she would be pissing herself laughing while coming up with every penis joke she can think of. Stupid fucking sister. She's the sister I never wanted, but still ended up getting because my God damn parents wanted another child. She makes me look like a douche bag; she's like the perfect child in their eyes. Apparently she is the best thing to ever happen to them, I wonder what they would do if they knew she was more of a party animal than I am. She gets drunk and fucks random women on a regular basis. Yes, my sister is a lesbian and yes, that is the _only _thing we have in common when it comes to our personalities. Don't get me wrong, I love my sister; I don't know what I would do without her, but she can be a pain in the fucking ass sometimes.

I look down at Jr and groan as the weight of the glass bottle really starts to take its toll. Just to help loosen some of the strain I place a pillow on my thigh where I let my weenie in a bottle rest on it. Ah, that's better. With a smile on my face I lie back on the bed as I try to think of other ways I can seduce Nurse Stackhouse. First things first, I need to find out her name. Now how do I do that?

"Sookie, baby, come on. You know you want me!" I hear someone shout just before the door slings open and Nurse Stackhouse storms in with a face like death.

"Are you angry?" I inquire as I sit up, her glare shooting my way.

"Does this look like my version of a happy face?" she retorts just as two people come into the room with one of those bed cart things that they use to transport patients around the hospital. It must be my time to head to a cubical.

"Sorry" I hold my hands up in surrender, only pissing her off further. I really am not getting anywhere with her. But, hey, I'm never one to give up.

"Mr Northman, we're just going to get you onto this bed cart and then we will take you to your cubical. I'll give your penis a quick check over to make sure it's still getting plenty of circulation" oh, it definitely is. But I better watch myself, if I carry on thinking about some of the thoughts going on in my mind that involve me and Sookie, well, let's just say that this bottle could be mistaken for a full mayonnaise jar. Just a very different styled one…

"Mr Northman? Did you hear me at all?" she probes as she stares at me annoyed. Fuck, I must have blanked out.

"Sorry, my mind got distracted" I smile at her, making her roll her eyes.

"Hmm, well I can clearly see why" she mumbles as she looks over to the nurse who is fluffing the pillow that is supporting my cock. She is hot, I will admit. Chestnut brown hair, bright blue eyes and giant knockers. Yep, I can definitely see the appeal.

"I said that after I check the circulation to your penis, I'll start prescribing you with some drugs that should take the edge of the pain away. Providing that you are feeling any" she tells me as she gets up close and personal with Jr. Her fingertips grazing over my balls where I hiss at the contact. If she kept that up then, well, let's just say that I'll be in a hell of a lot more pain that I was before. Just fucking looking at her makes me hard. I could kill for a cold shower right about now.

"We'll have to get you changed into a hospital gown before Dr Quinn comes to have a look at you" she tells me as she walks along side of the bed cart as they move me through the hospital.

"Can I have a blanket or something? This is embarrassing going around the hospital with this little problem" I point out as I motion towards the bottle that is holding my cock captive.

"But of course, Mr Northman" she rolls her eyes as she grabs the blanket from the end of the bed as places it in my arms. I quickly undo it and rest it over my lap so that it is covering up my dick in a bottle.

"I don't know why you'd be embarrassed of that gracious plenty" Nurse Stackhouse mumbles to herself, obviously thinking that I couldn't hear her. I feel myself smirk as I get brought into what I assume is my new cubical.

Once I'm settled on the new hospital bed and the two people have disappeared with the bed cart, I take my chance to try seduce Nurse Stackhouse again.

"I'm confident I have your name right this time" I grin at her as I raise my eyebrow sexily at her. She looks at me expectantly before gaining a grin of her own.

"Oh, really? Please do tell" she encourages as she sits down on the chair next to my bed.

"I think your name is Sookie" I watch her facial expressions carefully, trying to find the ounce of shock that should be there. But to my surprise she just keeps a neutral face. Damn it, she's not impressed. But I know what will impress her.

"Did you know that Sookie means lily?" I inquire, this time she gains a grin of her own.

"How convenient" she smiles at me, confusing me completely. What does she mean how convenient? How is her name meaning lily convenient? It makes no sense, unless…no, not possible. Someone as hot as her surely isn't a virgin; no chance. She probably has guys lined up to date her, there is no chance she still has her lily. It just isn't possible. But maybe I can use this to my advantage.

"Maybe I could help you with that convenience" I leer at her, her hard face returning as she scowls at me.

"I am a lady, Mr Northman, and I expect to be treated as such" she scolds me as she gets up and heads towards the door where she holds it open for two people before she disappears. But of course she has to leave just as my father and sister arrive. Bloody typical.

So here my father is, stood before me in his fancy black suit with his crisp white shirt and dark blue tie on. His blonde her done into a nerd style and his hard blue eyes boring holes into me. And then there is Pam. Stood there dressed in a purple pencil skirt and purple blazer that goes over her red blouse. To match it off she has on her fuck me red pumps with a black handbag hanging off her arm. She looks like some sort of fashionable posh totty.

"Look at the trouble you've got yourself into now! You don't see your sister going around and getting into problems like this" he shakes his head at me; Pam's stood there smirking next to him.

"That may have something to do with the fact that she doesn't have a penis" I point out logically, only spurring his anger on further.

"I have had it with you, son. I want you to grow up, and I want you to do it now. You will work alongside me in the business rather than as my underling; I will teach you everything I know about the business because _you _will be taking over once I am deceased. You will also pack in your sleeping round and your partying and you will start attending classes that will teach you how to act accordingly. Usually these classes are for teenagers, but, Eric, you still are acting like a teenager. Not only that but I expect you to find yourself a girl, one that you _intend _to marry and not just use then throw away. Do you know how many women I have had to fire in the business because you have used them and never phoned them again?" he challenges me, I even attempt to try to work it out in my head but I can't say I'm succeeding.

"Unbelievable" he throws his hands up in the air exasperated. Yep, this is my father; the great and all amazing businessman, Arvid Northman. And stood right beside him is Pamela Ravenscroft. The reason she doesn't share our last name is because she decided to take mother's maiden name, apparently it sounds better than Northman. She does have a point; Pamela Northman doesn't quite have the same ring as Pamela Ravenscroft.

"This is it, son. You will follow these orders and _try _to make me proud of you otherwise I will have to take matters into my own hands. And that means an arranged marriage like I wanted, but your mother disapproved of it before" he warns me before making his grand exit. Thank God mom divorced him ages ago, but thankfully she still gets a say in what my father decides to do with me. If it wasn't for her I would have been sent to boarding school as a teenager and married by the time I was 18. But I'm 27 years old and still a bachelor. I wonder how old Sookie is. She looks around about 23, maybe 24…

"You know he's being serious right, Eric? If you don't get yourself together soon he's going to marry you off to that Klara girl" she scrunches her face up at just the thought of Klara. And to be honest I don't blame her, Klara is the devil in Prada. Quite literally.

"Don't you think I know this, Pam? He's never fucking liked me and the second I screw up he's always on it. This is my last chance and I don't plan on screwing it up, I aint marrying Klara. She's the biggest bitch known to fucking man. I wouldn't even be able to breathe without her permission" I groan as I try to adjust myself more on the horrible hospital bed. Making sure that the blanket doesn't reveal my little problem.

"And that's why he wants to marry you to her. Because she'll be able to sort you out, so don't fuck this up brother. I don't want to see you unhappy" and that right there is the kindest, most sentimental thing she has ever said to me.

"Thanks, Pam" I smile at her before her smile turns into a wicked grin. Shit, she's about to make a penis joke. I just know it.


	3. Embarrassment

**AN: Thank you to charhamblin, Lisabud, Sluggysmom, Malachite16819, bookluver07, suzyq59, ljhjelm49, ericsmine, TeaCupHuman, pinkygirl01, ILoveVikings, bldskr, outinritefield1, Vamplover669, kerriki, theoneandonlykenna, s., maegansmom, Maria Chiquita, BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah, Yuvafrank, Silver Moon Goddess1 and Vamp Winter for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter three

**Eric's POV**

"Eric, I think your cock may need a satnav to help guide it into the _correct _whole" Pam grins and I must admit I was rather disappointed. I expected a better joke than that from my dear Pamela. But before I could even mention that to her the door opens again and Sookie walks in, pulling on some of those elastic blue gloves.

"Well, what do we have here?" Pam purrs as she practically eye fucks Sookie, my temper boiling over as I glare at her.

"Pam" I bark at her in warning, Sookie shooting me a curious look.

"Right, Mr Northman, would you like your…" Sookie drops the sentence as she waits for me to fill the blank, she obviously doesn't know how to address Pam.

"My pain in the ass sister" I supply for her with a smile; she tries to muffle her giggles as she gets me to lie back on the bed.

"Well, would you like your sister to leave while I check over things?" she inquire and when I nod she sends Pam a look. For return Pam just raises her eyebrow making me scowl at her, I will not have her defying my Sookie. Wait, now where did that come from?

"Pamela, if you wouldn't mind. The nice young nurse would like to check over my cock and that usually requires privacy" I wink at her, Sookie shooting me a strange look as Pam leaves through the door. I wonder if I can get a lock put on that door.

"Now, Mr Northman, I'm going to check the circulation to your penis and if it seems to be getting enough blood I will leave it propped up on the pillow until the swelling decreases. But if I find that the circulation isn't very good then we will have to get you into surgery so we can get the bottle off ASAP" she informs me as she folds back the blanket and observes Jr. I could almost have sworn she licked her lips. And there goes the erection…again.

"Then why don't I just go into surgery now if it's a quicker route then having to wait for the swelling of my cock to decrease?" I demand, wanting to get out of this hospital as soon as possible.

Then again I do want to stay longer, just so I can stare at Nurse Stackhouse. She is hot in her little blue dress with the white sachet around her waist. I wonder if I could get her to role play in that dress, hmm, role playing before sex with her sounds amazing. But in order for that to take place I need to fucking seduce her, I still don't seem to be getting anywhere with it though. She's a tough one to crack.

"We could do that if you wanted, but I am obliged to tell you that the procedure will leave you inactive for a few weeks. Once going through that surgery you won't be able to gain an erection for a certain amount of time because the medicine used to numb your penis will also prevent any erections. And if you wish to jump straight back into your sex life I suggest you go with the way I suggested. That means that you wait until the swelling has gone down" she informs me as she starts to feel around my balls.

I couldn't help moaning when I feel her touch ghost over my bared skin, fuck I think I could just orgasm from her simple touch. Let alone her wet pussy.

"Couldn't we just break the bottle?" I query when the thought strikes me, looks like her hands give me more than just pleasure. And she isn't even trying!

"We could, but there is the chance that the glass would embed itself in your penis and scrotum sack. Therefore it would leave you infertile, most likely" she informs me as she studies me slightly closer before pulling back and discarding her gloves into the bin. They must spend millions on those gloves every year, especially seeing as they throw them away straight after they've been used. But I guess it is for hygiene reasons.

"Oh" that was about all I could think of to say in response. I wanted this God damn bottle off now, but, heck, I wasn't going to risk damaging my goods. I may be a bit of a player now, but in the future I do plan on settling down. Just in the very far, vast future…

"It seems that the circulation is doing just fine, I recommend you go to sleep for now and I will wake you up when it is time to remove the bottle. I'll have to send your sister home, I hope you don't mind; it's just that visiting times are over" she smiles at me apologetically making me wave my hand in response. I can't say I'm too fussed about Pam being sent home, I didn't want her here in the first place anyway.

**Sookie's POV**

After dealing with Eric I head out of his room where I sigh in relief. Thank God I'm finally away from him, I was getting far too hot and bothered being in there with him. I mean, he's sexy as hell and he has an amazing gracious plenty. I still don't understand how the hell he managed to actually get into that bottle. But despite the fact that I think he's just…wow, I can't fall for his flirting. I'm a professional nurse, I can't let myself fall under his spell where he'll use me then throw me away once he's had his fun. I am a woman who wants a family in the future; I want to have a husband and children. It's always been my dream, but I can't seem to find the time to actually go out and date. What with trying to balance out work with my bills, and my voluntary work at the deportment centre. Not to mention that my gran died last month and I'm only just getting round to going through her things.

"Sookie" Quinn purrs as he saunters over to me, his eyes raking in my body. I knew I should have put on my usual black tights under this dress, but, oh no, I thought it was too hot for tights. Well, after dealing with Eric it definitely is too hot for them. Damn! I shouldn't be thinking of my patient like that, even if he's only going to be here for one day. He's still a patient.

"Quinn" I sigh as I turn to face him, my 'Crazy Sookie' smile in place. It's the smile I use when I'm nervous or over whelmed, or just damn well don't feel like actually giving out genuine smiles.

"You never answered me before" he whispers in my ear making me shiver in disgust.

"There was nothing to respond to, the last thing you said to me was 'Sookie, baby, come on. You know you want me'" I recall as I push past him and head towards the small staff room we have. I need caffeine. I'm so tired, especially now that I'm balancing the night shift with trying to get Quinn off my back. I wonder if I can get a restraining order against him.

"And I expected you to turn around and run into my arms, yet, you didn't" he points out confused as he leans against the counter as I start the coffee machine. I wish they made coffee machines portable, God knows I would love to make myself a cup of coffee while on the go in this place. Particularly when I have to deal with men like Eric, but I can't say I have ever dealt with a man who got his penis stuck in a bottle.

"I wonder why…well, let's see. You're a pig, you flirt with anything that has a pulse and a vagina, once I turn you down you go flirt with the next girl you see and, oh yeah, you only want sex" I tell him bluntly as I drain my coffee before putting the empty cup into the sink. Before Quinn could even utter a word I was out of there, I refuse to be near him because I may do something I regret. I.e. rip his balls off and shove _them _into a bottle. Now that leads me onto thoughts of Eric…

_Stop it!_ My mind chastises me as I start to walk away from the staff room, just to bump into Eric's sister.

"Ah, Miss, your brother is resting right now but you should be able to see him again tomorrow" I smile at her, but for response she leers at me.

"Did you know they were giving lesbians a new name?" she probes, completely baffling me with the change of topic. Is she always like this?

"Um, no, I do not believe I was aware of this" I tell her honestly, even though I know she's pulling my leg. I just thought having a laugh sounded very appealing right now.

"Hmm, it's called being a 'vagetarian' now" she grins at me, I actually laughed. That was perfect, just the boost and distraction I needed.

"Sounds delightful, but I will have to ask you to leave now, Miss. Vising times are over for now" I notify her sadly before walking past her. She was blatantly hoping I would swing that way, and if I didn't I bet you anything she was hoping she could make me swing that way.

**Eric's POV**

_The feel of her hand ghosting around my cock as her eyes hold mine, her head slowly lowering onto my throbbing member is only turning me on further. The sight of her tongue darting out and tasting my pre-come is almost too much. I grip the covers in my fists as my eyes roll back into my head as her hot, wet mouth makes contact with Jr. _

"_Fuck" I moan as her tongue wraps around me, her hands fiddling with my balls. This all too much._

"_Hmm, you're a big boy" she purrs at me before licking up my shaft like it's an ice lolly. Her gaze is all lusty and glazed over, much like mine I bet. When she retakes me back into her mouth I can't help but thrust up into her mouth, taking me completely by surprise when she takes my extra bit of cock into her throat. Shit, she can take all of me in. She doesn't have a gag reflex. Thank you God!_

"_Sookie, my God, Sookie that feels amazing" I moan again as she licks at me, making me meet my end as I explode into her mouth. Her eagerly swallowing it all up._

"_Eric" she calls, but when I look down she's starting to fade._

"_Sookie"_

"_Eric, Eric!" _

I spring up in the hospital bed to see Sookie jump back startled, but at that second I really couldn't concentrate on her because I could feel something wet around my cock. Well, hello there my come. I guess I just created a mayonnaise jar, although I don't think you could sell it in shops. Shit, this is going to be incredibly embarrassing when she sees; the only thing protecting me from the embarrassment is this beautiful blanket that I will worship until the second she removes it. Stupid wet dreams, well, from the feel of it, I would say it was more than a wet dream. I don't think I've came like that in a long time, not since I first learnt how to masturbate. Actually, scratch that, not since the first time my cock entered into one of those tight, wet little pussies. If Sookie can make me like this through a dream, I can only imagine what she would make me like in real life.

"It's time to check the swelling and if it's decreased we should be able to remove the bottle" she smiles at me just as she reaches over for the blanket. Oh God, please spare me the embarrassment.


	4. Release The Kraken

**AN: Thank you to **_**BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah**_**, Love you Katie you weirdo (Lexi-myrnin is her penname), **_**theoneandonlykenna**_**, bldskr, **_**katieBNorthman**_**, s., **_**erin1705**_**, gas, **_**sluggysmom**_**, TeaCupHuman, **_**pinkygirl01**_**, Silver Moon Goddess, **_**Lisabud**_**, suzyq59, **_**maegansmom**_**, Mamasgirls, **_**kerriki**_**, ljhjelm49, **_**ILoveVikings**_**, Lettuce B Frank, **_**TMart37,**_** Vamplover669, **_**Storiesforevy**_**, Megan Consoer and **_**RedHotty4Eric**_** for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter four

**Sookie's POV**

I saw how Eric's face reddened miles before I actually moved the blanket, but once that blanket was removed, well, let's just say I saw _why _he was red. He's embarrassed. But I can hardly blame him; if I was in his shoes I think I would be embarrassed as well. I know this is probably inappropriate thinking, but I must admit that the bottle now looks like a mayonnaise bottle. Or maybe a bottle full of white toothpaste. No, I think mayonnaise is the most accurate.

"Kill me now" I hear him mutter as he slings one of his arms over his eyes, a loud groan exiting his mouth.

"Mr Northman, there is no reason to be embarrassed. You were asleep; it is only natural for a man to sometimes ejaculate during his sleep. There is no need to feel dejected about it" I assure him as I rest my hand over his in assurance. He opens his eyes for a brief second to meet mine, only then do I realise just how blue his eyes are. This man truly is handsome, but I must keep this strictly professional. Anyway, he probably goes by that whole 'Fuck'em and leave'em' rule.

I gently remove my hand from over his so I can examine his penis in more depth; I need to check on the swelling after all.

"This is so fucking awkward" he grumbles as he returns to his original arm over eyes position. I'll have to assure him some more about this, there really is no need to feel embarrassed about it.

"Mr Northman, I will admit that I did expect some form of bodily fluid in the bottle. But this is far past what my expectations were" I try to lighten the mood as I smile at him. He smiles back at me as he rests his arm over his chest rather than his eyes. Now that's better.

"So, Sookie, how's the swelling looking?" he inquire more casually, obviously slowly returning back to his original flirty self.

"Rather good actually, I would say another hour, maybe less, and then we'll be able to take this bottle off. It would be sooner but Dr Quinn is currently busy with another patient and unfortunately won't be available to deal with this for another hour, so I'll guess I'll have to try and keep you entertained until then" I watch as Eric smirks at me, and before I even registered it he had his seductive expression on.

"Well, Sookie, there is _a lot _you could do to keep me occupied" he grins as his eyes graze over my body. That's when I realise what I said and I feel a fierce blush rise on my cheeks.

"Mr Northman, I do ask that you behave yourself" I giggle as I sit on the chair next to his hospital bed. I have the next hour free seeing as Eric is officially my only patient; my last one got released just before I came here to check on the swelling of his penis.

"Seeing as you are here to keep me company, I have a little game we could play. I figure that I had to guess your name earlier, it's only fair you guess mine" he insists as he grins at me, obviously waiting for me to throw wrong, silly names at him.

"Eric" I smile at him as his expression turns shocked.

"How did you know that?" he demands as he sits up more on the bed.

"I'm telepathic" I joke with a small laugh "I read it on your record" I inform his as I meet his gaze.

"First name basis, I think we're on the right track to me getting that number of yours. In fact, I think I deserve your number. I mean, come on; I know your first name, I've been trying to flirt with you through my entire visit here and I think I deserve a chance after embarrassing myself in front of you" and to finish it off, he motions to which thing he was (probably still is) embarrassed about.

"We'll see, you need to do one more thing to prove yourself to me. Then I may consider it" the problem was I couldn't decide whether I actually meant those words or not.

"I'm sure I can think of something" he mumbles to himself more than me.

"Eric, I hope you don't mind me asking, but what do you actually do for a living? I was only wondering because you were telling me about a meeting you were supposed to be at this morning…" I trail off in the hopes that he'll just pick right up there and tell me about his life. I would love to know about him before I even considered giving him my number. For all I know he could be some murderer or maybe he's a regular drunk. I would hate to get involved with someone like that.

"Well, I work for my father's company, Northman Industries LTD, where we create and sell product of all kinds. We also do some water treatment work and a few other things here and there"

"I've heard of Northman Industries, the place is global. Everyone has heard of the company" I note as I settle myself more comfortably in the chair, I can tell this is going to be a good story.

**Eric's POV**

I really like the fact that she tried to make me feel better about my situation with the come in the bottle, but I couldn't help my mind wondering towards the toilet. I could really do with a piss, and I refuse to wee in a bottle. Then she earned even more respect from me when she showed she had a sense of humour, not to mention that she actually even asked me about my life. She even looks impressed about the company, despite the fact that it's actually my father's company.

"I work as the main manager for the company; I keep the employees under control while my father deals with the bigger things in the business. But I have recently been told by my father that I'm actually going to be working with him soon because he wants to teach me everything he knows; ready for when he decides to retire. He wants me to carry on his footsteps" despite the fact that he knows that I want to open a bar, rather than take over his business.

"That sounds like a great thing. You seem to really be going somewhere in life" she congratulates me, a genuine smile on her face. She really does have a beautiful smile.

"So, what about you? Why did you decide nursing was your way in life?" I probe, showing her that I'm interested in her life as much as she is in mine. Getting to know each other sounds like a good thing right now, if we know more about each other she might consider that date I want with her. I have a feeling she could be a great fuck, but more than not, I think there may be something here between us. But there is only a small part of me that thinks that, my larger more sex involved side of me has other plans.

"Nursing just seemed like the logical thing to do. At the time when I started college my gran had become ill, so I thought it made sense to do a nursing course. That way I could look after her and she wouldn't have to go to hospital all the time. She really didn't like hospitals. But I will admit that nursing wasn't the actual career I wanted in life. I actually wanted to teach children" she admits, her expression telling me that she was surprised she had shared all of that with me.

"You would have been great with the children, but if you weren't a nurse I wouldn't have had this great honour of meeting you" I remind her as I offer her my trademark grin. She giggles slightly just as the door opens and in steps some dude.

He has a clean shaven head and is definitely just over 6ft tall, he blatantly has muscles but they're nothing compared to mine. I work out a lot in my spare time.

"Mr Northman, I'm Dr Quinn and I'm here to help remove this bottle of yours with the help of my lovely assistant, Nurse Stackhouse" he informs me as he leers at Sookie. I felt my blood boil at his words, surprising myself with my attitude. I never get like this over someone flirting with a girl before; I always saw it as a second option for the girl. So after I've had them they'll have another guy to attract their attentions away from me so I don't get any freaky stalker girls.

"Dr Quinn, I would appreciate it if you could keep this specifically professional" Sookie tells him as she stands up and pulls on a fresh pair of those hospital gloves, Dr Quinn doing the same.

"But of course. Now, Mr Northman, it seems that you have already lubricated your penis. That just saves us from having to apply anything to help slide your penis out" he tell me, a smirk plastered on his face. His shoulders are shaking lightly as he puts his hands around the bottle. I can't believe he's taking the piss out of me, he is just asking for it.

"You're just going to feel a slight pull, Eric. Okay?" Sookie informs me just as Dr Quinn pulls at the bottle. I grit my teeth as he pulls the bottle off of my cock, finally releasing me.

I couldn't help but compare this to that 'Pirates of the Caribbean' moment when they say 'release the kraken!' I must admit that that's exactly what they have done here, released my kraken. Although I would never refer to my cock as that, it's just degrading to my poor dick. He deserves something more original than that. But first things first, I really need to take a piss and my cock could do with a good cleaning.


	5. Free Willy

**AN: Thank you to **_**Lettuce.**_**, kerriki, **_**maegansmom**_**, TeaCupHuman, **_**charhamblin**_**, ericsmine, **_**Lisabud**_**, sluggysmom, **_**pinkygirl01**_**, Vamplover669, **_**katieBNorthman**_**, s. n. seif, **_**ILoveVikings**_**, bookluver07 and **_**ljhjelm49**_** for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter five

**Eric's POV**

"Okay, Eric, I've called your sister to come and pick you up, seeing as you did come in the ambulance. She'll be here momentarily, but while we are waiting I would like to explain some things to you" Sookie insists as she gives my penis one last check. I will admit that Jr feels a hell of a lot better now that he isn't imprisoned in that God damn bottle. But unfortunately I now have a nice little purple bruise around my cock where the mouth piece was. Just fucking great, women will laugh in my face over this. However, I can't help but think about 'Free Willy', you know, that film about that killer whale (or orca whale to be exact) called Willy who that boy helps to release into the ocean? Yeah, the title of the film fits perfectly with the freedom of my cock. Or willy in this instance.

"Fine" I sigh as I stand up and pull my jeans up, fastening up the button and zip as Sookie disposes her blue hospital gloves.

"Well, I recommend that you avoid sex for a few days, a week tops, because you're most likely to be a little sore down there. As I'm sure you have already noticed the bottle has left a light purple ring around your penis, I recommend you give your penis some air every day to help. I also recommend that you avoid masturbating, banging it around won't help either" she tells me as she walks over to the bed where I have perched myself again.

"Okay, I promise to follow all your rules. On one condition" I try to bargain, figuring that if I'm not allowed to get myself laid for a week, I might as well attempt to get somewhere with Sookie.

"And what would that be, Eric?" she smiles as she picks up my chart and scribbles something on it.

"If I can have your number" I grin at her as I reach over for the glass of water she brought in for me.

"Nice try, but no. You still haven't proven yourself to me quite yet" she deadpans just as the door opens and in walks Dr Quinn.

"Ah, Sookie, there you are. I have been looking for you everywhere" he exaggerates the last word as he walks over to Sookie and wraps his arms around her waist.

His grubby lips touching her neck, my blood boiling as I jump up and rip him away from her. You could clearly see how uncomfortable he makes her!

"What the fuck do you think you're playing at? Can you clearly not see that you make her so uncomfortable? That right there, what you just did, yeah, that's called sexual harassment. You touched her inappropriately without her permission, you fucking little prick" I shout in his face as I push his chest, knocking him back a few steps.

"Really? Because she loves it when I touch her like that, because, my friend, she wants me" he smirks at me as he looks over to Sookie.

"No, Quinn. I don't. How many times do I have to tell you that _I am not interested in you_?" she pronounces those last few words with emphasis.

"You fucking little whore! You led me on" he accuses as he takes a step closer to reach out for her, making me grab his arm before punching him in the jaw. He falls to the floor as he clutches his jaw and nose.

"You keep your filthy hands off of her, you hear me?" I threaten him as he gets up and scurries out of the door, muttering something about getting the police on me. I would like to see him grow enough balls to.

"Thank you, Eric" Sookie smiles at me, completely taking me by surprise when she hugs me. After my slight hesitation I wrap my arms around her before she pulls back far too early for my liking.

"Thank you again, Eric. I'm glad someone finally got him off my back; he's been trying to seduce me since my first day here. I really can't stand the guy" she admits as she walks over to the small table next to the bed where she pulls out a pen from her pocket and a small notepad. She quickly jots something down before ripping the paper off and handing it to me.

"Here's my number. You've definitely earned it" she smiles at me just as the door opens yet again. Why do people have such bad timing?

"Eric, come on. Father dearest is expecting me to take you straight to him, he wants to discuss some things with you" great, just fucking great. I'm practically going to be delivered to my father by my baby sister. How much of my dignity does he want to take? Especially after this whole weenie in a bottle fiasco.

"Okay, Pam. I'll call you, yeah?" I tell Sookie with a grin before heading out the door with Pam.

"I've already signed you out and I've paid for your hospital treatment with dad's card. On his orders of course" she informs me as we walk towards the front entrance of the hospital. Just before we leave I spot Quinn, who I raise my eyebrows at in challenge.

He quickly looks away before disappearing into some room – fucking coward.

"Eric, you aren't even taking this serious. While you've been in here flirting with nurses, dad's been talking about arranged marriages and the business and where he thinks you are in it. Eric, he could fire you! Then what would you do?" she demands as we get into her car.

"Then I'll open that bar up with the money I have saved in my bank. The money I spent years earning" I tell her as she starts up her BMW. I really fucking hate BMW's, I prefer my Corvette to this. But Pam is all about practicality, especially when it comes to her job.

We drive in silence until we pull into the parking lot of my dad's business, with a sigh we get out of the car and head into the building where Ginger, our receptionist, grins at me.

"Eric, I've missed you. Where have you been?" she almost purrs as she gets up to come over to me. I almost shuddered when she reached out to lay her hand on my chest. Sleep with a girl once and she becomes infatuated with you forever. Why God has some mysterious ways.

"I'm fine, Ginger" I warn her as I walk straight passed her and into dad's office where I walk in on a scene I certainly wasn't expecting.

"Ever heard of knocking!" he roars as he quickly pulls up his trousers, a woman, maybe in her mid-twenties, gets up off of her knees. Ah, this is his latest cocksucker.

"Son, this is Karen" he introduces his cocksucker. Karen is a red-haired (obviously died) woman with green eyes, she's pretty hot with big tits and a thin waist. But everything about her is fake, everything from her hair all the way down to her acrylic nails. Even her boobs are fake. Whereas Sookie's are completely and utterly real. Damn, now I'm comparing other woman to her. What has Miss Stackhouse done to me? After only _one _day of meeting her.

I nod to her, not really interested in her at all, but more concerned with the man in front of me. The man who is about to order me around and could make or break my future. I sit down on the sofa in the office, my father sitting on the armchair as he motions for his cocksucker to leave. She pouts but otherwise obliges, fuck, he even has her trained.

"First things first, your moving up in the ladder. You're going to be working next to me in the business, you have one month to prove yourself to me. If you fail to show me that you have any capability in this business, I'm firing you. I can't afford to have loose ends in this company" he growls after Karen has gone.

I grit my teeth and bite back my tongue, preventing myself from lashing back at him. I hate how he treats me like a piece of shit, not to mention that he's talking to me as if I'm one of his interns, not his well-experienced businessman son. I could probably run this business with my eyes closed and my hands behind my back.

"You also have a month to find a woman of your own and get engaged to her. If that doesn't take place then you're marrying Klara, no questions asked. I have allowed you to act like a fool for far too long, it's time you grew up son" he tells me seriously as he gets up and heads to his mini bar. He pulls out two small glasses and pours in some scotch before passing me one.

"Father, it takes more than _one _month to build a relationship to the level where a marriage can take place. I can't just find a girl now and then pop the question in four weeks' time, that would just look creepy" I try to persuade him but he was having none of it.

"One month to find a girl and get engaged to her, one moth to show me that you are worth the hassle. One month is your deadline. Work with it" he orders me before dismissing me with a simple flick of his wrist. I slam the scotch glass down the coffee table before taking off out of his office, Pam stalking right after me as I storm out of the building. I have a lot to think about, and none of it seems reasonable. One month – that's all I have.

**AN: If I can get 22 (roughly a quarter of my viewers) reviews I will make the next chapter twice as long :D xx**


	6. Cherry

**AN: Thank you to **_**hypnoticeyes**_**, aprilshowers021, **_**kerriki**_**, thefarmersdaughter, **_**TeaCupHuman**_**, Love-the-Viking, **_**Ethereal88**_**, electragirl, **_**Lettuce B Frank**_**, bookluver07, **_**pinkygirl01**_**, suzyq59, **_**Lisabud**_**, ljhjelm49, **_**justafan2111**_**, erin1705, **_**Godric'sGirl01**_**, sharon sanchez, **_**s. n. seif**_**, ericsmine, **_**Marissa**_**, maegansmom, **_**sharnabanana**_**, alexis0392, **_**BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah**_**, katieBNorthman, **_**ILoveVikings**_**, Ashley Sue, **_**InLoveWithEdward2**_**, bldskr, **_**Team-Delena-Sooric**_**, TB-ChelyK, **_**TMart37**_**, Pam in pastels, **_**Vampirelover669**_**, sluggysmom, **_**vilannh**_**, ChickiesMom, **_**jaz574**_**, storiesforevy, **_**TraceyVamp1211**_** and amylovesjared for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter six

**Eric's POV**

"Eric, why did you take that shit from dad? You could have easily have turned around and told him where to shove his _one month deadline_. You don't need him, you told me that you had the money for your bar; so why don't you get off your sorry ass and build your fucking bar and live _your _dream and not _his_" Pam snaps at me as she paces through my living room. Why did I let her in here in the first place? I could have quite as easily shut the door on her face but, oh no, my mopey self wanted her to come in with me. She's the only one who will actually listen to me and understand me. Not to mention she is my biggest critic and I'm looking for a fight, although a fight with my sister is one that I shouldn't encourage. Maybe I could go get drunk – that would work just as nicely.

"It's not that easy, Pam" I growl at her before she halts her movements and turns to stare at me. Her eyebrow raised as she pops her hip out, her hand resting on it expectantly. She's waiting for me to elaborate. I sigh as I let my head drop into my hands, if only I could make her understand what a vindictive, controlling asshole our father is. I hate to even refer to him as _father_, he doesn't deserve the title.

"Do you remember when mum and dad got divorced? Can you remember why they got divorced?" I inquire as I lift my head up to watch her. I can bet any amount of money that she tells me the complete opposite of why they separated.

"Something about money troubles and how we were too much to cope with for her. That's why she left" Pam recites to me as she collapses onto the armchair. I really don't want to have to do this, but she needs to know.

"That's what dad told you, you were young and gullible back then. I didn't expect you to realise that he was lying to us, that's why I pressed the matter on him. He wouldn't tell me so I went straight to mum. The real reason she divorced him, Pam, was because he was isolating her away from everyone and everything. She refused to follow his orders, so he made her life hell. He made it impossible for her to leave the house; he took me and you away from her. That's why we had to go through all of those court cases, it was a custody battle. One that dad unfortunately won because he shagged all the female members of the jury, and then bribed the judge with like thirty grand, which is like pocket money to dad" I inform her, her expression then was almost hurtful to look at.

"What are you trying to say, Eric?" she demands, her mask appearing and hiding away her true feelings on what I'm implying.

"If I refuse to do as he says, if I tell him where to stick it. Well, he's going to make my life hell. He's going to stop me from seeing you, he's going to wreck my business if I set it up; he'll leek lies to the reporters which will lead to the public reading about me in magazines. Heck, I wouldn't put it past him to try and get me arrested for something of the other. It's just how he works, Pam; I'm sorry you had to find that out this way, but you needed to know. I don't want him to screw your life up like he has mine. I want you to leave and walk away now, don't let him in your life and if you do let him in. Just be careful" I really don't want her to be in a position like I'm in, I don't want our supposed father to control her life like he has mine.

"Eric, I'm not going anywhere. You're my brother, so that means we're in this together. No matter how much you protest, so shut your yap and tell me what you're going to do about this marriage thing" she insists with a grin as she leans back into the chair more. I never could get rid of Pamela, when she was younger she used to follow me around the house like a lost puppy.

"I have a phone number to a very special girl" I wink at her to emphasise my point. Her eyes widening when she clicks on to what I mean.

"You got that hot nurse's number? Damn, I never thought you had the balls to get involved with a girl for more than just sex" getting praised by Pam is like being allowed into heaven even though you have done nothing but sin through your life.

"Originally I only did want sex with her, but after she put me through so much work to get her number; well, let's just say that she intrigues me. I have never felt so…entranced by a woman before. And if I had a choice between marrying Klara, or the hot nurse who had already handled my penis before the first date. Well, I know who wins hands down" I grin at her as I stretch my long legs out in front of me, crossing them at the ankles. I'm not exactly the smallest man, seeing as I stand proudly at a good 6ft4, not to mention that I do a lot of working out in the gym so I have my muscles working for me as well. I have a charming smile, nice straight teeth and blonde locks that fall to just above my shoulders. Not to mention my eyes, something that women love to describe as 'hypnotic and entrancing'. I'm like sex on legs, what woman in their right mind wouldn't want me?

I will admit that I'm confident I'll be able to swing Sookie in my favour, although that proposal doesn't seem like a good thing. She'll never go for a marriage after only _4 weeks _of knowing each other.

"Call her then! The sooner you get off your ass and phone her, the sooner you will be able to woo her and get her in your bed. Then from then on you need to start up a relationship with her; but the engagement may be a whole new case" Pam trails off as she smirks at me. She knows I have a huge challenge on my hands, and she likes to watch me struggle. What she still doesn't understand is that I _enjoy _challenges. I _live _off of them. And Miss Stackhouse is just another one of those challenges.

**Sookie's POV**

"Amelia, what more do you want me to tell you?" I laugh as I sit down on the sofa next to her. I fold my legs under me as I nurse a fresh cup of coffee; my heaven.

"I want every detail on this 'Eric' person, he must be something special if you've gave him your number. You never give out your number, heck, you don't even date. Girl, you haven't even lost your virginity yet" Amelia points out excitedly as she stares at me expectantly. That look in her eyes telling me that she isn't going to let this go until I tell her everything. It's a good thing I have on my sleeping shorts and a tank top; at least I'll be comfortable for the duration of this talk. Then it's off to bed for me.

"Oh, Amelia, I don't know where to start" I muse as I think back on all the interactions I have had with Eric.

"The beginning is always the best place to start" Amelia notes as she settles herself on the sofa better. I guess the comfort factor is something we're both taking into account.

"Well, he originally came in because he accepted a stupid dare when he was drunk. He ended up having his penis stuck in a bottle because of it, he was not happy at first. He then spent God knows how long trying to flirt with me but I wasn't having any of it at first. He seemed like the kind of guy who would sleep with a woman then never call her again" I inform her before taking a sip of the golden heaven in my hands.

"I don't see your problem with that; it just means you get to have great sex with no strings attached. Anyway, what made you cave and give him your number?" she probes as she crosses her legs on the sofa in front of her. It reminds me of how we used to sit back in school, you know, legs crossed and arms crossed. Although her arms aren't crossed, but still.

"He punched Quinn for manhandling me" I grin at her as I place down my coffee, she squeals while throwing her arms around me in a hug.

"I'm so proud of you, Cherry" she tells me happily as she jumps up and heads into the kitchen.

You're probably wondering why she calls me Cherry, well, it's simple really; I still have my virginity. My cherry as she likes to call it.

"Amelia, what are you doing?" I demand as I walk into the kitchen to find her opening up a bottle of white wine. Where did that come from? I never bought any white wine, unless Amelia bought it on her way home from work.

"You have just grown up and you're finally getting yourself some. I think that calls for celebrating" she grins as she pours out two glasses of wine. Just as I am about to take a sip my phone starts blasting out 'Umbrella' by Rihanna. I really need to get a new ring tone.

"Hello?" I inquire as I answer my phone, the voice that actually replies back startling me completely.

"Glad to see that you didn't give me a fake number" he chuckles; I could almost hear the smile through the phone.

"I would never do such a thing!" I protest with a giggle as I sit down at the table, Amelia hovering on the other side of me, trying to hear our conversation.

"I figured you wouldn't, anyway, I thought that maybe I could take you out on a date tomorrow night. That is if you're up for it of course" he quickly covers himself.

"Tomorrow's my day off, I'm completely free"

"Great, I'll pick you up at 7 for dinner?" he inquires hopefully.

"Yeah, that sounds lovely. I'll text you my address" and with that we say our goodbyes before hanging up.

"Did you just get yourself a date?" Amelia's Cheshire cat grin appearing in front of me.

"Maybe" I couldn't contain the shit eating grin that spread across my face at the thought. I'm going on a date with the hottest guy I have ever met.

"Now this calls for a shopping spree tomorrow. I am going to make you look hotter than hell for this Eric person, he won't be able to keep his hands off of you" Amelia insists as she practically skips out of the room.

**OxOxOxO**

We have spent all morning walking in and out of different shops, trying to find the perfect dress for me to wear for this date. Amelia isn't giving up; she really wants me to show off my assets. I mean, I'm not exactly small in the breast department but even though I am bigger than most women, I am reluctant in showing off the girls. I'm scared of what people will think of me, better yet, I'm worried about what Eric will think of me. I don't want him to see me as some common whore who he can fuck with then ditch a second later. But just as I was about to give up I spot it. I spot the perfect dress. I quickly head over to the clothes rail where I pull out the dress as if it's a delicate thing that shouldn't be ragged about. Then again, it shouldn't be rugged about.

"Amelia, this is the dress" I insist as I hold it up for her, her eyes glistening as she ushers me into the changing rooms where I try it on. The dress is a mid-thigh length baby doll dress that is in a beautiful baby pink colour. The dress has a delicate flowery black design that looks like a triangle when looked at from afar. The design creates a strap on my left shoulder, but my right shoulder is left bare. There is a black sachet around my waist and its open backed. I guess that means no bra for me, but by God I couldn't have cared less. I walk out of the changing room where Amelia gasps as she takes me in, I do a quick spin for her so she can get a good view of all of the dress.

"So, what do you think?" I probe as I grin at her.

"Cherry, you look fucking hot! He is going to want to jump your bones the second he sees you. Now quickly get changed and bring that dress with you, we are going to get you some sexy lacy underwear to wear underneath that. I would say bra as well, but because it's open backed I don't think it would be suitable" she points out as she shoots off towards the lingerie section of the store. After getting changed, I hang the dress back onto its hanger before heading off in an attempt to find my roomie. When I finally find her she is looking at bright red lacy underwear that would barely cover my ass.

"Amelia, it's not like he's going to be seeing my underwear. At least not this early on, he needs to take me on at least three dates before he can get into my pants" I tell her firmly.

"Oh, give over, Sookie. If you don't plan on at least letting him finger you then there is no point in you getting dressed up sexily. You getting dressed in that dress then not allowing him anything sexual would be like buying him a puppy then kicking it" she tries to persuade me as she carries on looking through all of the panties on the rack.

"Hmm, I see your point but… I don't know. It just seems too soon, especially after how much effort I made him go through for my number. How would this look to him? Me just giving into him on the first date"

"Sookie, if he plans on taking you out on more dates; well, then you're just going to be erasing any sexual tension. I always sleep with the man on the first date, that way any other dates go more…_smoothly_" she practically purrs at me as she finally decides that the sexy red lacy panties will be perfect to wear under my dress.

I sigh knowing that I'm not going to get anywhere trying to argue against her, if I feel as though Eric could be the real deal, I'll think about giving him my cherry. But I don't want to be so hasty in giving it away; a girl's virginity is very special.

"Right, now onto shoes" she announces after we have paid for the dress and pants. I can only imagine what kind of bizarre shoes she's going to get me to wear. This _is _Amelia.

**Eric's POV**

"I have never in my life done this whole dating thing, how am I supposed to know what the fuck to do?" I grumble to Alcide as he helps me choose something to wear. He goes out on lots of dates; he's like an expert on them. Whereas I'm the expert when it comes to a woman's pleasure in bed. Heck, I have pleased multiple women at once. Yes, I have part taken in a threesome or two. But only when it's me and two other girls, I once had three girls. Best night of my life that was, shame I was only in college. I never really thought to have another foursome, but I must admit that I do prefer just having one woman. It makes more sense to give all of your attention to one woman then making them share the attention; women get jealous very easily.

"Calm down, man. Just don't act like yourself" he chuckles as he throws me a dark blue button down long sleeved shirt.

"And why not?" I demand as I throw the shirt on and start to button it up.

"Because you, my friend, have habits of saying the wrong thing at the wrong time. Not to mention that you make no end of innuendo's in front of women. You also have quite the reputation, so I hope you chose to take her to a restraunt where you're less likely to bump into one of your ex-shags" Alcide practically prays to God as I look at myself in the mirror.

I grin at my reflection as I take in the shirt with my smart black trousers and my smart black shoes. I have the first few buttons undone so you can see a bit of my chest. I wonder if I'll get laid tonight, better yet, I wonder if Sookie and I have anything in common. I find myself really hoping that we do.

"I plan on taking her to '_Flamendo's_', you know, that posh restraunt that does everything ranging from French food all the way up to common English food. They even do some Swedish food" I tell him as I look over to the clock to see that it's time for me to go pick up Sookie.

"I'll see you, Alcide" I call to him as I exit out of my home; Alcide is staying there because he's redecorating my kitchen for me. He's promised to be out of my house within the next hour, so if I do get to bring Sookie back, he won't be there to disturb us.

I quickly check over the address she sent me before pulling out onto the road where I take a nice casual drive towards her house. When I pull up I take the time to take in the farm house, it looks very old and I can't say I'm happy that she lives out here in the middle of nowhere. Anything could happen to her here without anyone knowing. I knock on the door but when she opens the door I swear to God my jaw hit the floor. Stunning.

**AN: Here is the link to Sookie's dress:**

**http:/www(dot)instylegirls(dot)co(dot)uk/blog/wp-content/uploads/2010/12/Cute-baby-doll-short-Formal-dress(dot)jpg**


	7. Get busy livin' or get busy dyin'

**AN: Thank you to **_**kerriki**_**, Silver Moon Goddess1, **_**sluggysmom**_**, Lettuce., **_**erin1705**_**, theoneandonlykenna, **_**pinkygirl01**_**, Xia Cheyenne, **_**Vamplover669**_**, TeaCupHuman, **_**clapurhands**_**, BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah, **_**ILoveVikings**_**, nordiclover, **_**Cherry,**_** ljhjelm49, **_**ashmo2000**_**, katieBNorthman, **_**storiesforevy**_** and outinritefield1 for reviewing xx**

**Also another big thank you to Sunlance for proof reading for me xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter seven

**Sookie's POV**

"Wow, you look…wow" he stutters out as his eyes graze over me. Well, at least I can confidently say that I've impressed him.

"I look what, Eric?" I demand as I feign being annoyed. He falls for my trick hoot line and sinker as he tries to recover from his slight set back.

"I mean…I meant that you look...wow" he's still talking incoherently; I can't help but giggle as I decide to put him out of his misery.

"When you come up with a better adjective let me know" I tell him as I step out onto my porch where I lock the door behind me. Amelia shouldn't be home until late tonight, or at some point tomorrow seeing as she's at Tray's. And we all know what Amelia's like, she'll be doing things that she will no doubt tell me about later. Unless I bribe her not to. Or beg her.

"Right, well….um…should we get going?" Eric inquires as his eyes are still frantically taking me in.

"I think we should, and, oh, Eric, my eyes are up here" I remind him as I motion to my face. He quickly adjusts his gaze so that he's looking at me now, rather than at the girls. If he can keep his eyes up throughout this date, I'll give him a chance to woo me. Otherwise he's going to have an ass kicking, one which he won't enjoy. He offers me his arm which I gladly accept as he leads me over to his car.

"Oh, my, God; you have a Chevrolet Corvette and it's the 2010 grand sport version. I've always wanted to ride in one of these!" I exclaim as I admire this amazing red beauty before me.

When I finally move my head to look at him, he looks astonished. At first I wonder why, then I realise I'm a girl. I'm not _supposed _to know about cars. I'm _supposed _to be interested in clothes, shoes, bag, etcetera; not cars. Cars are supposed to be a _boy _thing.

"What?" I challenged, just daring him to say exactly what I know he's thinking.

"Nothing, I just think it's fantastic that you know about your cars. I've always wanted to meet a girl who wasn't obsessed with her hair or her nails. I like that you're different" he informs me sincerely as he opens my door for me. I suddenly regret wearing a dress, especially a mid-thigh length one.

I could have almost sworn he licked his lips before shutting my door and going around to the driver's side. Once he's climbed into the car and we're both fastened up, he starts up the car before pulling off my drive way and onto the road.

"So, what do you know about my Corvette?" Eric probes as he pulls off to the left at the junction.

"If my knowledge is correct you can either get this type of Corvette with either a six-speed manual or a six-speed automatic transmission. By the looks of it you have the manual one. This car also has a LS3 6.2 litre engine that has been rated at 400 horsepower. But from the sounds of it you have the 436 horsepower Corvette, which means that you have the optional two-mode exhaust system which elevate the power ratings" I recite to him proudly. Growing up with Jason really allowed me to learn a lot about cars.

To say Eric is gob-smacked is an understatement; he is downright flabbergasted (my word of the day). He chews that over for a few seconds before a huge grin spreads across his face.

"Well, screw me sideways, you are definitely a woman worth my time" he notes.

"I would, but it would be kind of awkward" I respond without even thinking. But the second I realise what I said my face flares with a bright red blush as I quickly avert my gaze to looking outside through the window. I can't believe I just said that, I would never usually say anything like that. I'm certainly no minx, or a vixen; heck, I'm still a virgin!

"I'm sure we could find a way" he murmurs as I feel his hand rest on my thigh. Do I remove his hand? Do I leave his hand there? Do I rest my hand over his? What the heck do I do?

"Shame you can't have sex for a week" I counter back as I gently remove his hand from my thigh. The rest of the drive was filled with mindless short chit chat, and if we weren't chattering away, we were sat there in silence. But surprisingly enough it wasn't even awkward silence, the silence felt really comfortable and dare I say…reassuring? I wonder why it feels reassuring. _Maybe if you can have a comfortable silence with someone it's a good thing. It means that you don't have to talk to each other all of the time; it means that you can relax and not have to worry about sustaining some random conversation that hasn't' got anything to do with anything. _My mind chimes at me as we pull into a parking lot.

I hear myself gasp as we climb out of the car. I can't believe he's brought me to _Flamendo's_!

"I love this restaurant! But I haven't been here since I was a teenager" I sigh as I remember back to those good ole times when my gran could actually afford to take me out to places like this. But once she became ill, when I was around about 17/18, she couldn't afford anything anymore. Most of the money that came in went towards her medical bills. We never really got the privilege of going out like this once that happened.

"Well, then I guess I need to make this extra-special for you" he grins at me as he takes my hand in his, leading me over towards the restaurant.

When we walk in I get a good eye full of the place, it's still how I remember it. Red and cream walls, candles in the middle of the tables, private booths. Fancy foods and gorgeous male waiters. And the smell. God, that smell is like heaven; it reminds me so much of when gran used to cook for me and Jason when we were younger; she was the one to teach me how to cook. I really do miss her.

"Sookie, are you okay?" Eric probes lightly as he strokes over the skin on the back of my hand with his thumb. I offer him a smile in assurance as we get lead over to our table. Wait, no, he's got us a booth!

Once I've slid in, Eric slides in next to me. He stays close to me, but not too close so that it would look intimate. He knows his rules of the first date; it makes me wonder if he looked up '_dating tips_' on the internet. I knew a man who did that once when he went to take me out on a date, but I have no idea why seeing as he was married. I did know this at the time like, I only found out when he propositioned me by trying to give me a necklace. He also said that he wanted me to be his _mistress_. Can you believe that? What self-respecting man does that? I mean, what type of man goes out behind his wife's back and then _asks _another woman to be his mistress. He basically _wants _to cheat on his wife; she doesn't deserve that. Whoever she is.

"So, Sookie, I think I should admit this now. I've never really done _this_" he motions between us both after placing in our food and drink order "before. I've never taken a girl out on a proper date, and I certainly have never liked a girl as much as I like you" if I didn't know better I would day he was trying to get in my good books.

"Well, then I guess we can learn together. The best place to start is right at the beginning, so, Eric, tell me about yourself" I insist lightly as I make myself more comfortable in the booth. It's rather quiet in here and we've already ordered our drinks and dinner.

"To be honest, I follow one quick and easy rule; or motto, depending on how you see it" he informs me proudly.

"And what would that be then, Mr Northman?"

"Get busy livin' or get busy dyin'" he recites those faithful words from _The Shawshank redemption_.

"That's God damn right!" I reply with the same comeback as that other person did in the film.

"Hmm, so we've both seen _The Shawshank Redemption_. I guess we have pretty similar film tastes" he grins just as a man delivers our drinks. Oh, sweet baby Jesus; I love me some gin and tonic. And that right there were the exact words Amelia said the first time we went out to a bar together. But to be fair, I'm a bigger fan then she is of the gin and tonic. She's more of a _screaming orgasm _type of person. Quite literally.

"Sookie, can I ask you about previous boyfriends? I hope you don't mind, I mean, I know I shouldn't have asked. Do you know what? It doesn't matter" he quickly throws that question away, his posture looking more awkward and embarrassed now. I wonder why he wants to know about my relationship history.

**Eric's POV**

It is _far _too soon to be asking her a question like that. What is wrong with you, Northman? I mean, God, fair enough that you want to make sure that she hasn't dated any badass', it could look bad on your reputation if you married her and she had previously dated a murderer or something. _But at least she didn't sleep with said murderer_. My mind points out, making me relax remotely. At least I'll have the honour of being her first. Look at me; this is what it's all come down to. After years of being a single bachelor who shagged anyone and everyone, I now have to give all of that up and marry someone. All for the sakes of my father. But to be fair he would probably block me off from everything and everyone if I dared to defy him.

But at least Sookie is sweet and kind, beautiful, sexy. I wasn't joking earlier when I told her that I felt things for her – I do. I just don't know what. Maybe it's just like one of those teenage boy crushes. Comparing myself to a teenage boy is a new all-time low for me. I'm a man! Not some stupid, idiotic teenager who doesn't know a transvestite from an actual woman. Okay, now that was harsh on the transvestites. They're good people, I'm friends with one, and he and his friends are lovely people.

"No, I don't mind answering that. As long as you tell me yours first" now this woman drives a hard bargain. And I find that I'm really loving that fact about her.


	8. Small Gesture, Very Intimate

**AN: Thank you to **_**erin1705**_**, bookluver07, **_**s. n. seif**_**, sluggysmom, **_**ljhjelm49**_**, pinkygirl01, **_**katieBNorthman**_**, Millarca666, **_**Lettuce.**_**, BlahBlahVimpireEmergencyBlah, **_**ILoveVikings,**_** kerriki, **_**Silver Moon Goddess1**_**, TeaCupHuman, **_**ashmo2000**_**, jjpressley, **_**theoneandonlykenna **_**and Vamplover669 for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter eight

**Eric's POV**

Wow, she really has just opened a whole new can of worms. She wants to know about my past relationships, but which ones? The actual boyfriend/girlfriend ones or the fuck buddy ones? I think they all amount to a similar relationship, I mean, let's face it, a relationship is basically based around sex anyway. However, some people do seem to feel the need to involve feelings with them; I will never understand why. I think feelings just complicate everything; you might as well just have some fun, amazing sex without all the complications. That way you can have some pleasure with someone, then when you break apart there are no hard feelings. And then you move onto your next person, or _victim _as Pam likes to call them. 

"Eric, have you had that many relationships that you can't even count them all?" she inquires worriedly, her list must be very short for her to be this nervous.

"I will admit that I have been around, some magazines tend to have a whole page dedicated to me and the woman who I went out with in that particular week. But on a serious note, I've had roughly about 5 girlfriends" _they were all sex based, like, but still. _I finish off to myself. Sookie looks at me with an expression I could only identify as disgusted. Ah, I take it she doesn't like the fact that I have been around the block a time or two. Shit, better make up for that quickly.

"But I want a serious relationship now, I see where I have screwed up and I'm ready to settle down. You know, beautiful wife who I love; children, a big house, a back garden for the children" I quickly recover.

Sookie observes me warily before smiling brightly at me. Blatantly happy with my response. Thank fuck I saved that, I don't want to let her go. She's beautiful, sexy, kind, sweet, intelligent and so much more. Whoa, where did _that _come from? It would seem that Miss Stackhouse is having greater effects on me than I originally thought. Maybe it's just the lust I feel, not to mention these God damn dreams and day fantasies about her sucking me off, or me fingering her. Or just us having some fucking epic sex. That does it for a man in a relationship, if the sex is good; you've got him for life. And if he does stay with you, and you're crap in bed, well, then he probably loves you. That is _if _love exits. I just reckon love is an overly exaggerated amount of lust you hold only for one person.

"So, Sookie, what about you?" I probe, just waiting for the answer I so desperately need.

"Um, I've had one boyfriend. And since him I've been on a few dates, all of them ending in disaster" she informs me grimly. She must be joking; a sexy woman like her must have men throwing themselves at her. But I guess that would explain why she's still a virgin.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but how did those dates end in disaster?" I query, really wanting to know what I'm dealing with. For some reason I feel rather protective of her, and if someone has hurt her, whether emotionally or physically, I will punch them.

"Well, basically we just didn't have anything in common. But there was one man who really intrigued me, he was so fascinating. But on the third date he asked me to be his _mistress_. The fucker was married and wanted to cheat on his _wife _with me. What sick freak does that?" she rants off, shaking her head as her fists clench through the pure anger she is feeling. Just then our food is brought over to us; we thank the waiter before returning back to our conversation as he walks away.

"What was the name of this man?" I will admit that I do know a few men who cheat on their wives with other woman, and they do have a mistress or two here or there.

"Bill Compton" she huffs angrily as she practically rips the salmon apart with her knife. Damn, she carries a temper when she wants to.

Wait; did she just say _Bill Compton_, as in, my friend, well pretend friend, Bill Compton? Dam it, I knew that dip shit was a low life, but cheating on his wife? What a douchebag. Especially after he went through so much effort to actually be with Lorena. He needs a fucking ass kicking, despite the fact that I hate Lorena; she is a complete and utter whore bag, she doesn't deserve that. Ah, that would explain why Bill was trying to cheat on her, she cheated on him a few months ago. A huge row broke out between the two. But for him to want a _repeated _affair with someone is just pure idiocy.

"Bill Compton? About 5ft 10, dark brown hair and brown eyes?" I confirm making her nod as surprise crosses her face.

"I know him; he's one of my so called _friends. _He's scumbag; you got lucky that he even told you that he had a wife. He could have just bedded you and then left without you ever being any wiser" I tell her, her entire face scrunching up as she battles a wave of pure fury.

"Can you kick his ass for me? I slapped him when he made the proposal, but I don't think it did any damage" she grumbles disappointedly before popping a cut up piece of salmon into her mouth. We eat our food in silence for a few minutes, but surprisingly enough it's a comfortable silence. Strange, I've never experienced a comfortable silence with a woman before. I find that I rather enjoy it, not to mention that I really like Sookie's company.

"Eric, thank you for asking me out and actually making the effort. Even though our date still isn't finished, it's the best one I've ever been on" she smiles at me as she rests her hand over mine. I flip my hand over so that I can hold hers. It's strange how it feels so right to hold her hand, hmm.

"You're very welcome, Nurse Stackhouse. I hope we can do this again very soon, I find that I enjoy having you around. You're a delight" I grin at her.

"Eric, you said that you often get mentioned in magazines. Why's that?" she inquires, does she really not understand who I am? Especially after I told her where I work and whom I work for?

"Because I'm Arvid Northman's son. And he is well-known amongst the world, what with his multiple businesses through his years and his success in the world of business at only 18 years old" I take it she doesn't read the magazines seeing as she looks completely taken aback. I guess she didn't know any of that.

"Oh, I never knew he was famous. Growing up we struggled for money, and had to work very hard for the things we had. We very rarely watched TV because we struggled with electricity bills, we didn't buy magazines because we never had the time to read them; we were always working. As for the radio, well, we just didn't like radios. My gran had a strong belief that radios would destroy our minds because of the radiation that it releases. I know no one believes that it releases radiation, but it does. Only small amounts, but it's still there" she informs me after she has swallowed her last bit of potato.

"Have you not heard any of the gossip that goes around about him and his life, as well as his business?" surely she must have overheard some form of gossip, especially if she works at a hospital.

"Nope, Bon Temps is a very small place; it's very rare if anyone there actually leaves there. The only time anyone leaves Bon temps is if they have family emergencies or want a fresh start. Oh, or if they need shopping of course. But other than that people keep to themselves, even if what they want to talk about is about someone else" she tells me with a small nod before taking a sip of her wine. Bon Temps sounds like a nice place, a bit drab, but nice. If she's happy there then I can hardly argue, but if I plan on marrying her I need to persuade her to come live in Shreveport with me. Not now obviously, we've only just met. Later on. When we're more concrete.

"Okay, well basically my father is known amongst the world, so, yeah, I guess you could say he is famous. And since I am one of his children I get talked about in those magazines a lot. I've been a hot topic in some magazines since I left school, apparently being a businessman's son automatically makes you popular" I shake my head, silently cursing my father for being 'famous'. I hate having people stalk me with camera's, but luckily no one has been following me around seeing as everyone still thinks I'm in Sweden visiting my mother. What fools, wasting their time abroad when I'm back in this country. But I must admit I am thankful for them not being around, they would have scared Sookie off of me. Something that I can't risk happening.

"Oh, I bet it gets annoying having all of those people follow you around" she notes thoughtfully as the waiter comes to take our dishes away. Before Sookie could say anything I order us a large chocolate cake to share; it was off the sharing menu.

"It does, but you get used to it after a while. Anyway, I haven't really been in their interest lately; I've done nothing to attract their attention and my dad hasn't done anything to draw them to us. I think currently they are stalking my sister, she's designed some new heels that are apparently a big hit on the sales market" I inform her proudly. Pam always was a genius, and a good saleswoman; she was born for this type of stuff.

"Sookie, I really like you. You're like no woman who I have ever encountered before; you are smart and sexy at the same time. You're dedicated to your job, even though you originally didn't want to be a nurse. And last but not least, you actually decided to give me a chance" I tell her truthfully. I did really like her; I find that I have some sort of weird feeling emerging within me, something that I have never felt for a woman before. She definitely is a special woman. Maybe this could work, no, scratch that, I am _determined _for it to work. I _know _it will work.

"And I'm glad that I did give you a chance, I've had a lovely time" she smiles at me; I notice then that our hands have somehow made their way back together again. I couldn't help but smile when I noticed.

"Your desert, monsieur" an older man announces as he places a plate with a very large slice of chocolate cake down in between us. He passes us each a spoon before taking off. Me and Sookie put a little bit on our spoons before placing it into our mouths.

"What do you think to the taste?" I inquire.

"You tell me" she insists as she puts some chocolate cake on her spoon before feeding it to me. I chew on the cake for a second before putting some on my spoon and feeding her.

This is such a small gesture, but it's so intimate that I think it's quite over whelming. I have never done this before, but I am enjoying it none the less. After desert I pay the bill, even after Sookie's protests. She wanted to split the bill, but I wouldn't allow her. I told her that it was my idea to take her out, therefore my job to make sure she is paid for. Let's just say that she wasn't happy about that. She is far too independent.

"I've really enjoyed tonight, Sookie. Maybe we could do this again soon?" I ask hopefully, her bright blue eyes sparkling at the thought.

"I would love that, I really enjoyed tonight as well; so another date with you would be fantastic" she admits shyly as a cute little light pink blush rises on her cheeks.

"What about this Friday? We could spend the whole day together; I have so many plans already building in my mind"

"That sounds great. Thank you, Eric, and goodnight" she says her farewell reluctantly as she places a soft kiss to my cheek before walking inside her house. She gives me a little wave as I slowly back down her porch steps and towards my car. I get in my car but don't leave until I am sure she is inside the house safely. That night I drove home with the biggest goofy grin you could imagine.

**AN: So, what did you all think to their little date?**


	9. On The Bright Side

**AN: Thank you to **_**erin1705**_**, katieBNorthman, **_**Vamplover669**_**, bookluver07, **_**BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah**_**, Silver Moon Goddess1, **_**ChickiesMom**_**, pinkygirl01, **_**Bassprincess**_**, Marissa, **_**ljhjelm49**_**, s. n. seif, **_**sluggysmom**_**, TeaCupHuman, **_**artzannie25**_**, ncmiss12, **_**ashmo2000**_**, ILoveVikings and **_**gas**_** for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter nine

**Sookie's POV**

"_Oh, Eric" I moan as he licks up my slit, his tongue paying extra special attention to my clit. God, this feels like heaven. He growls somewhere low in his throat, the vibrations going straight through me as I clutch his hair in my hands, my hips bucking involuntary. He places his hand on my lower stomach in an attempt to keep me in place as he carries on licking at me, his spare hand crawls up my leg before I feel it make contact with my wet, hot centre._

"_Oh, Sookie. So wet" he groans as I feel his fingers thrust into me. His lips encircle my clit where he sucks on my sensitive nub. Damn! This man has a talented mouth…and fingers…and tongue._

"_I need you now, Eric" I plead as I start to writhe on the bed; I could practically feel his smirk against my pussy when he replied._

"_Come for me then, Lover" with that he locks eyes with me as he retracts his fingers from my lily; instead he uses them to open my opening up more. Wait, what's he doing- oh, oh. His tongue is exploring the inside of my lady bits, my hips buck at the contact as I scream out with my orgasm. Wow, I've never, _ever _had an experience like that._

"_Are you ready for me, Lover?" he inquires as I feel him place the head of his cock against my lower lips. I nod my head in silent permission as he thrusts into me._

"_Sookie" he murmurs as he begins to speed up his pace._

"_Eric, oh, Eric" I whimper as my legs lock around his hips, my arms wrapping around his neck as our lips clash together in a passionate haze._

"_Sookie" the voice now sounds more feminine, and I'm pretty sure it's not me calling out my own name; so who is it? I suddenly feel as if there is an earthquake going off._

"Sookie!" Amelia shouts as she pushes me off my bed. I groan as I sit up on the floor.

"Thanks for pushing me, Amelia, ever heard of waking someone up _subtly?_" I query exasperated as I go to stand up. I notice then that I feel wetness between my legs, something that I'm not familiar with. I trail towards the bathroom with Amelia following close behind me, but once I enter the bathroom I slam the door in her face. She is not coming in with me.

"So, what were you dreaming of? It sounded like a good dream if your moans were anything to go on. I also distinctly heard you murmur a name; Eric, I believe" I could almost hear her grinning from the other side of the door as I remove my panties to investigate the wetness between my legs. If my thoughts are correct, I think this may be my womanly juices. Why thank you, Eric, for this delightful surprise in the morning.

"Amelia, what do you know on an Eric Northman?" I probe as I step out of the bathroom, after using the toilet and going through my clean up routine. Not to mention after I've got changed into my nurse uniform that I keep in the bathroom ready for after I've been in the shower. I walk into my bedroom where I find Amelia sat on my bed looking through what looks like a play boy magazine. Do I dare ask?

"I'm checking out what men find so hot about these women, I'm thinking about using this as like a guideline for when I see Tray next. You know, spice the relationship up more" to me it sounds as if this relationship is sex based rather than emotionally based. But they're both adults, so I'm sure they know what they're doing.

"Amelia, no offense, but I really don't want to hear about yours and Tray's physical relationship. Anyway, did you hear a word of what I said before?" I demand as I start to brush through my wet locks. She throws the magazine down onto the side table before levelling her gaze with mine in the mirror.

"Yeah, I heard. You want to know about an Eric Northman? Well, we've been at a few of those business conventions together. What with daddy always taking me with him when he goes to them, he still holds hope that I'm going to go into business with him" she scoffs at the idea before carrying on.

"So, at these conventions businessman discuss other businessman, I just happened to be in a conversation that was revolved around Eric. From what I picked up, he's a great businessman, holds plenty of potential to run his own business, but his dad is a complete hard ass on him. Apparently his dad threatens him and bribes him, things like that. It's sick in my opinion. Anyway, what I also heard is that he gets around. If anyone has been around the block a few times; it's him. They said something about how his dad uses him to secure contracts. They said that his dad gets him to sleep with the other businessman's daughters, if they're age appropriate of course, so that they would put in a good word for him. Or if the person he wants a contract with is a woman, well, then Eric gets to sleep with the organ grinder rather than the monkey. But, according to them, Eric was all for it. A bit of a manwhore really. Why do you ask?" Amelia probes as I start to blow dry my hair.

Is Eric just using me? Or was he being serious yesterday when he said that he wanted a proper relationship, and he didn't want to sleep around anymore? I guess I should be thankful that he admitted beforehand that he had a reputation otherwise hearing this now would have broken my heart. I find myself really liking Eric; he's the most handsome, cheekiest man I have _ever _met. No one compares to him, well, other than Sam. Sam and I did a bit of dating in school; he was as sweet as honey and very attentive. But we soon realised that we made better friends than lovers. Heck, we weren't even lovers technically; we never had sex. I guess we were just a simple boyfriend/girlfriend thing, but like I said, we decided we made better friends.

"Eric Northman is the one who took me out on that date last night, and we have another one arranged for Friday" I inform her.

"Good on you, girl! You get out there and enjoy yourself" has she completely and utterly missed the point?

"Amelia, what if he's just using me? What if once he's gotten what he wants, he just ditches me and I never hear from him again?"

"Then he's a complete douchebag who Tray will beat the shit out of for you. Not to mention what Sam will do to him… Plus, if he only wanted to use you and only wanted that one thing, he wouldn't have agreed to another date. Guys who just want sex don't agree to _second _dates, if they don't get what they want on the first date, then they usual just leave it at that figuring that if you don't cop out on the first date; you never will" she makes it sound so simple, but I can't help but doubt Eric's real intentions towards the topic of 'us'. That is if there even _is _an 'us'.

**Eric's POV**

Sookie is driving me crazy, since that date I have had six, that's right _six_, showers because I've had the same little problem that has needed relieving.

"Stupid fucking fantasies about Sookie blowing me, then me fucking her senseless" I grumble as I rush towards the meeting room. I'm ten minutes late and my dad is going to kick my ass.

"It's about time you joined us, son" my father glares at me as I take my seat around the big oval table he keeps in all his meeting rooms. That's right; this building has five meeting rooms. This is, specifically, meeting room three.

"I'm sorry; I had other business things to attend to" not a complete lie.

"I'm not interested in your excuses. I'm sure you know John Franklin, head of _Alco industries_; Sadie Magonagory, famous businesswoman and chief owner of _Sasa global Inc._ And you know everyone else from previous meetings, I am also sure you are acquainted with Klara Kennings" yep, she's the bitch my father wants me to marry if I can't find a bride of my own within the next month. But I have high hopes of Sookie being my bride; I will admit that I feel a very strong connection with her. One that I just can't deny. Not to mention she's so sweet, so perfect, she's worth more than just a one night stand or some casual fling.

I nod my head in greeting to them all before looking at dad so that he can carry on with his meeting. I really need to get my time keeping in order. But throughout whatever the fuck my father was on about I couldn't help but let my mind wonder onto thoughts of Sookie. My sweet, innocent Southern Belle. Should I tell her about my father and what he's trying to hold against me? But if I do tell her, will she feel used and rejected? I don't think I could bear for that to happen, I want her. I really do, surprisingly enough. And that scares the shit out of me as it is. But the actual thought of me breaking her hurt is painful. I could never do that to her. Maybe I should just keep it under my hat for now, tell her when we're a bit further on in our relationship. Whoa, even that sounds strange in my head. Me, Eric Northman, in a relationship. Yep, now that is some freaky shit.

"Eric" my father shouts as I feel his hand smack me upside the head. I look around the room to see that everyone has gone; it's just me and my supposed father. I can't believe he just hit me, what I would do to kick his head in right now. But if I do I know he'll have the police on me so fast that I won't even get a chance to blink. And I don't want that, Pam needs me around; I'm about the only thing keeping her sane. Not to mention Sookie…

"Yes?" I grit out as my hands clench into fists, me trying my hardest to supress the urge to kill him.

"You have a meeting at the Deportment centre off of Lancaster Drive. You are to be there at 5 o'clock on the dot. Am I understood?" he practically spits out at me, making me nod my head at him slowly.

With that he makes his way out of the room, my fist slamming into the table. Fortunately I create a massive crack in the table, but unfortunately I think I may have fractured my knuckles in the process.

"Fuck" I shout as I shake my hand, as if that could remove the pain. But it only makes it ten times worse. Looks like another trip to the hospital, just fucking great. This is going to make me late to that God damn centre, I just know it. But on the bright side, I might get to see Sookie. Now that is something to smile about.

**AN: Everyone who reviews will receive a teaser from the next chapter xx**


	10. Promise Me

**AN: Thank you to **_**TB-ChelyK**_**, erin1705, **_**katieBNorthman**_**, pinkygirl01, **_**sluggysmom**_**, theoneandonlykenna**_**, Lettuce.**_**, sofyyeah, **_**Lisabud**_**, InFiniTe l0vE biTesS, **_**ljhjelm49**_**, kerriki, **_**gas**_**, summer mosabbeh, **_**TMart37**_**, bookluver07, **_**ncmiss12**_**, nordiclover, **_**justasfan2111**_**, TeaCupHuman, **_**InLoveEithEdward2**_**, ashmo2000, **_**ILoveVikings**_**, Vamplover669, **_**sookie544**_**, artzannie25, **_**Silver Moon Goddess1**_**, Amy happyface and **_**Jasmine**_** for reviewing xx**

**I would also like to say a thank you to those of you who have been recommending my story to your friends. I appreciate it greatly! Thank you so much xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS**

Chapter ten

**Sookie's POV**

Today has been nothing but depressing and annoying, for one I have had Quinn stalking me telling me that he's going to sue Eric unless I sleep with him. Yes, he's just that much of a dirty cunt that he'll actually _blackmail _me. Just because he wants some Sookie but I'm not giving him any. I would prefer it if he _didn't _sue Eric for assault, but Eric's a big boy. I'm pretty sure he can look after himself; anyway, I'm pretty sure he knows the best lawyers in the world. There is no chance he could lose a case against _anyone._ So, not only have I been propositioned for sex by Quinn, but I've had nothing but streams of rude, ignorant patients. I actually find myself _looking forward _to going to the deportment centre. Grumpy, rude teenagers are better than blackmailing sex pest Doctor's and horrible patients.

I sigh as I pick up the folder to my next case, but the name on it completely turns my day around. _A Mr Eric Northman seems to be in need of my assistance_. I suddenly find a huge smile making its way onto my face as I self-consciously touch my hair to make sure it's not all over the place. I take a deep breath before exhaling it. With that I turn around and make my way towards the cubical that Eric has been assigned to. I wonder what he's done this time to get himself back in hospital; I hope he didn't get his penis stuck in a bottle again. Maybe he got it stuck in a hoover; I've had quite a few patients with that little problem. But, I will admit, Eric is the only _man _I've had come in with his penis stuck in something. But he's also the only _patient _I've had who's got their penis stuck in a bottle.

And I still don't know how he even managed it!

"Desperate to see me so soon, Mr Northman?" I joke as I walk into his cubical. He grimaces at me, instantly making me think that I took the completely wrong approach to that.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that" I quickly apologise to him as I walk over to his bed where I pick up his chart.

"There's no need to be sorry, I was just thinking about how I did this" he tells me as he lifts up his hand and I could have sworn I gasped as I started to examine his hand immediately. His entire knuckle is completely bruised and grazed, what has he done to do this?

"How _did _you do this?" I probe as I grab my complimentary hospital gloves that I pull on before taking his hand in mine so that I can get a better look at it.

"I had a bit of a disagreement with a table" he admits sheepishly before flinching when I gently press over a spot on his knuckle.

"I can't feel any movement of the bones, so I don't think it's broken or fractured. But I'm still going to send you up for an X-ray just in case, then after we've had the results back I will decide the best actions towards this" I tell him before telling the nurse who has just stepped into the cubical to go book an appointment, and to make it as soon as a possible. I highly doubt Eric is going to want to be stuck in here for hours on end just waiting for a simple five minute X-ray. The nurse who entered was obviously hoping for some _alone time _with Eric. But with me being the spoil sport I am, I sent her on her way by giving her a task.

"Thank you, Sookie. Um, how long do you think this will take? It's just that I have an appointment at the centre just round the corner from here at 5" he informs me, making my eyes widen.

"The _deportment _centre?" I ask; surprise laced in my voice as I try not to laugh.

**Eric's POV**

Great, just fucking great. Now she's laughing at me; of course she has to know about the God damn fucking centre! God truly does hate me. I bet he's sat up there on his white cloud staring down at me as he sips on his beer, a shit eating grin spread across his face as he raves it up with the Angels. _Asshole. _

"Yeah" I grumble as I watch her throw her gloves into the bin.

"Are you taking part in the group, or is it a separate appointment so that you're on your own?" she quires as she walks back over to the bed and jots something down on my chart. Do they have to write something on them boards every minute or something?

"I don't know, I just got told to be there for 5 o'clock" I admit, feeling pretty stupid at the fact I don't even know what's happening at my own appointment.

"Oh, yours is an appointment. The group doesn't start until 6:30" she tells me with a small smile. I raise my eyebrow up at her in question. How does she know that?

"I volunteer at the centre; I'm actually the one who's handling your appointment today. So I wouldn't worry about being late if I was you" she tells me with a small nod before leaving the room. Great, so now she thinks I'm some incontrollable, arrogant ass like some 16 year old rebellious teenaged boy. Just. Fucking. Great. Could my life get any worse?

"Eric, we're ready to take you for your x-ray now. They just got an empty slot on their timetable" Sookie informs me as she walks back into the room with a wheelchair.

"Honey, I know you care about my health. But I'm quite capable of walking" I point out as I stand up.

"I know you are, sorry, it's old habits I guess. Most patients don't expect to have to walk anywhere, they sort of see us as like a taxi while their staying here" she sighs as she pushes the wheelchair into the corner before leading me out of the room. We walk side by side as she guides me around the huge hospital, when I didn't think she was looking I would look down at her hand longingly. For some strange reason I just want to grab her hand and hold it. I want people to see she's mine, even if it's not official yet, I find that I feel very possessive over her. Almost as if she could hear my thought she takes my hand in hers. _Maybe she wasn't joking when she said she was a telepath_. My mind pipes up as we turn a corner before she presses the button for the elevator.

"Sookie, your opinion of me must be very screwed up. You must have heard so much shit about me and now this can't be making your view of me any better. But what I want you to know is that this isn't me. I have an explanation. But I can't tell you it here, I'll tell you, if you want to know, but not here" for some reason, it feels right to tell her about dad and his little plot against me. But I can't tell her here, not with all these people around. Anyway, walls have ears.

"Well, we'll be in a private room later for your appointment; you can tell me then?" she suggests making me nod as we step onto the elevator. Maybe she can help me get out of this little situation with my father, or maybe she will play along and marry me in a month's time. I mean, I like her and I'm pretty confident that she likes me. So this could work, that is, _if _she is willing for it to work.

The x-rays went pretty quick and Sookie confidently told me that I had only bruised my knuckle, but I have to wear a bandage around so that it's supported. After I was all bandaged up Sookie got her things and clocked out before we walked together into the parking lot where I walked Sookie to her car.

"Eric, are you sure you're okay? You seem pretty worried" she probes lightly as she rests her hand on my chest. I raise my hand up to rest over hers.

"I'll tell you all about it when we get to the centre, okay? Just promise me something before we go there"

"Anything" she assures me as her sparkling blue eyes meet mine.

"Promise me you won't jump to conclusions"

"I…I promise" she smiles before I open the car door for her. Once she's safely in her car I give her a small wave as I head towards my own car. Why am I so worried about hurting her feelings? I never gave a shit about women's feelings until now. There's just…there's just something about her. It's like there's this little magnetic pull that doesn't want me to move away from her. And I haven't even slept with her yet! This is just so fucked up. I groan as I drop my head onto the steering wheel, instantly regretting it when I feel the dull ache begin in my head. Great, yet another injury. Just. My. Fucking. Luck.

**Sookie's POV**

I was really worrying about Eric; he seems so nervous and lost for words. He also looks…guilty? Why does he look guilty?

"Eric" I probe him lightly as he paces the room. He stops in his tracks to spare me a glance before sighing and sitting down across from me on the sofa that's kept in here.

"Sookie, there's something you should know about me" he begins, my own worries starting to pile up as I try to think about what he's about to tell me. _What if he's a murderer or a rapist or something like that? I wouldn't be able to be with him, would I? No. No, I could never be with a criminal, especially one who does crimes like that_. My mind starts going into overdrive as my body braces itself for what he's about to throw at me.

"My father…he's…he's manipulative. He's an evil man who can cause the worst things to happen; he isolated my mother away from everything and everyone she loved. She eventually stood up to him and divorced him, but he then made it difficult for me and my sister to see her. But we managed" he starts, keeping his head down as he observes the floor as if it's the most interesting thing in the world.

"Eric" I lightly call to him as I rub his back soothingly. I want him to know that I'm here for him no matter what. I've never really been in much contact with men; I haven't dated in over 5 years! Nor have I had sex. But I get a good feeling from Eric, I feel as though we could work. As though he may be the real thing. Call it woman's intuition, if you will.

"He's basically trying to run my life by giving me ultimatums. Rather than him actually letting me get on with my life, he's interfering and screwing it up. He's basically said that if I'm not engaged within four weeks he's going to marry me off to some whore who I detest. He wants me to sort my life out, which I can understand, but he's only making me miserable. Not to mention he's a bastard to me. He thinks I'm just a waste of space" he informs me. I could feel my blood boil as I take everything he's just told me in.

"Are you just using me so you can please your fucking father?" I shout at him, my anger blatant because I just swore. And I _never _swear unless I am royally pissed off.

**AN: Do not fear, there will be some very yummy lemons very soon!**


	11. First Kiss

**AN: Thank you to **_**erin1705**_**, bookluver07, **_**bassprincess**_**, sluggysmom, **_**theoneandonlykenna**_**, pinkygirl01, **_**s. n. seif**_**, TeaCupHuman, **_**ljhjelm49**_**, ChickiesMom, **_**summer mosabbeh**_**, kerriki, TMart37, **_**Silver Moon Goddess1**_**, nordiclover, **_**aprilshowers021**_**, ILoveVikings, **_**the anonymous reviewer**_**, sydkiwi, **_**ncmiss12**_**, artzannie25, **_**katieBNorthman**_**, Pam in pastels and **_**ashmo2000**_** for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter eleven

**Eric's POV**

Oh, God, no. she's already jumping to conclusions, so much for that fucking promise. But what did I expect from the feisty Sookie Stackhouse?

"No, no that's not it at all" I tell her making her shake her head as a few tears begin to fall down her cheeks. She jumps up from her seat and starts to head to the door, but I run in front of her, blocking her way out.

"Get out of the way! You're using me, I thought we actually had something but it's obvious that it's all a lie" she screeches at me as she goes to hit me. I capture her wrists in my hand, after she had blown a few hits to my chest, before pushing her up against the wall beside where I was stood.

I look deep into her eyes, I could see that she felt hurt and betrayed, and that just about killed me knowing that I'm the one causing her to feel that. But why does it pain me to see her like this? I barley know her!

"Sookie, just listen to me!" I roar at her, making her try to push me off of her.

"Let go of me you fucking bast-" I cut her off there by placing my lips on hers, both of us melting into each other's lips as they turn against each other. The kiss wasn't hungry, or rushed. It was slow, sensual and very relaxing. And I hate to say this, but it felt _right_. Something I have never felt when I've kissed a woman, and I've kissed my fair share over my life time.

"Please, please let me explain. You promised you wouldn't jump to conclusions, and that's exactly what you're doing" I point out, my lips still gently brushing hers as I say each word. She looks into my eyes as she silently nods, making me sigh in relief as I pull her into my arms where I hold her for dear life. I have never wanted to explain myself to a woman as much as I do with Sookie. It's like I can't stand the thought of letting her go with the wrong conclusion. I find that I really like Sookie, and I really don't want to let her go.

"Thank you" I murmur to her before moving away from her, I could have sworn I even saw a hint of disappointment flash over her face.

I sit down on the sofa that's in here, Sookie sitting next to me so that we're facing each other. Hmm, that kiss really helped quieten her. I guess she wasn't expecting me to kiss her, but thank God I did. Her lips were so soft against mine, they tasted like strawberries. I love strawberries.

"Sookie, my dad told me that I had to marry within a month _after _I met you. _After _I got your number and definitely _after _you entranced me. I'm not using you, Sookie, far from it" I assure her as I reach out and push a strand of her golden hair behind her ear without thinking.

"Tell me exactly what your dad said to you" she insists as she makes herself more comfortable on the chair. I recite to her every word he said to me, all the way from when he said I only had one month to find myself a bride all the way up to how he would marry me off with some whore who I completely detest. I even included how he wants me to take over his business and how I want to open a bar rather than be a part of his business. And she _listened _to every word I said.

"It sounds to me like you want shut of your dad. So why don't you just tell him where to stick it and walk away?" she inquires, she actually looks concerned for me. Damn it, I've never had a woman actually want to talk to me. They usually just want me to fuck them senseless or they want my money, never have any of them actually wanted to talk to me. Sookie just keeps on surprising me, no, scratch that, she just keeps on showing me that she isn't like those other women. And that's probably why she attracts my attention so much. She's different, and I find that I rather like different.

"It's not that easy. If I tell him to fuck off and I walk away, he'll do everything in his power to ruin my life. I've seen him do it before. My father tried to manipulate his brother into joining the Northman business, but he didn't want to. So after my Uncle denied him and went about starting up his own business, my dad flipped. He went crazy and tried to get my Uncle arrested, but failed there, he tried to give my Uncle's business a bad reputation; but once again her failed. In the end he decided to burn down my Uncle's business, what he didn't anticipate is that the man he hired to do it would set the fire during open hours. Over 150 people died that day, including my Uncle and his wife" I inform her, completely taking both her and myself by surprise. She's obviously surprised at how brutal my father can be, but what surprises me is that I actually felt comfortable enough to tell her all this; that I actually _confided _in her. I haven't even told _Pam _this story, she was only little when it happened.

"Your father's a murderer? Have you told the police this? They could help you, they could arrest him and lock him away Eric" she tries to break through to me but I just shake my head at her.

"No, no they couldn't lock him away. My father did go to trial for it back when I was 16 and my sister, Pam, was 9. He got found not guilty, even with all the evidence against him. I reckon the only reason he got out of that sentence was because he fucked all the woman in the jury then bribed all the males" I mutter as I take deep breaths; just trying to calm myself down before I lash out.

"Eric, I'm so sorry. I don't know what else to suggest; maybe, I don't know" she instantly shakes whatever though she had in mind away.

"No, tell me your idea, please" I beg her as I take her hand in mine, my other hand going to cup her cheeks where she leans into my touch. She sighs lightly, her eyes closing for the briefest of seconds before opening up again.

"From what I can understand you're going to be miserable either way, Eric. You might as well get out from under his feet and live your life. Disown him if you have to, get a restraining order; find yourself a body guard. Juts…just be careful and don't let him rule your life. It's _your _life, not his" by the end her voice was as faint as a whisper. I think about what she says for a minute before figuring that she has a point. Either way he's going to try to make me miserable, so I might as well leave him to it and go live my life. She is definitely more than just beauty; she certainly has brains as well. Something I never thought I would find attractive on a woman. Yet, here I am.

"Sookie, you will still go on that date with me right?" my voice held so much hope and I find myself even willing to beg her to go on that date with me if necessary.

"Of course I'll still go, and, Eric, I'm sorry that I jumped to conclusions. I've never really dated much and so I automatically assume the worst…" she trails off.

"Its fine, I think anyone would have reacted the same way" I assure her as I lean forward and kiss her. Something that I have wanted to do since the last time I touched those irresistible lips of hers with mine. She tastes so God damn good! I gently run my tongue over her bottom lip, to which she opens her mouth up slightly for me. My tongue dives into her mouth as I pull her onto my lap so that she's straddling me, my back against the back cushion of the couch. My legs spread out in front of me as my hands cup Sookie's ass.

She moans lightly into my mouth as she rocks against the growing bulge I my jeans. I growl low in my throat as I heat up our kiss, the sudden need to actually be able to _feel _her against me is excruciating. I start to gently move my hips with hers as we rock against each other, our tongues mingling as her hands knit themselves in my hair, her fingers twiddling with some hair strands as she rocks against me in time to every thrust of my tongue into her mouth. I suddenly realise then that this is inappropriate. She deserves more than a dry humping session in some lame ass office in a _Deportment Centre_. She deserves a romantic evening, maybe even dancing and then we will take this to business where we can have sex properly.

"Sookie, we need to stop now" I insist as I pull back from her.

She nods her head in agreement as she tries to control her ragged breathing, which I'm pretty sure matches my breathing. Her cheeks have a slight red flush to them and I could almost swear that her eyes were almost glazed over. And I think it's safe to say that mine are _completely _glazed over. My hands move away from her perfect ass to rest on her luscious hips as we try to stop ourselves form attacking one another.

"And you say you don't date? Because you can kiss better than any experienced women" I tell her, making her blush as she hides her face in my neck. My arms wrap around her to hold her closer as I start to plan out our next date, not to mention more compliments I can give her that will bring back that beautiful blush of hers.

"Eric, you will be okay, won't you? I don't want your father to hurt you" and there's that concern again. I smile at her before placing one last soft kiss on her lips.

"I promise you I'll be fine" I try to convince her as we get up and adjust ourselves so that we look more presentable. Not to mention I was sporting the world's biggest hard on; looks like it's gonna be a cold shower for me tonight. Wait, that'll be the _seventh_ shower I've had since that date with her.

"I'll see you Friday then?" Sookie quires as she picks up her bag.

"6 O'clock on the dot. I have a great evening planned for us" I grin at her before she places a kiss on my cheek.

"Sookie, wait" I call out to her as I follow her down the corridor. She slows down so that I can catch her up, not that I couldn't catch her up before.

"Yes, Eric?"

"Let me walk you to your car" I insist as I off her my hand. She accepts it and with that I guide her out of the building, surprisingly enough my bruised knuckle hadn't hurt _once_ since I left the hospital with Sookie. It's a good thing it's only bandaged otherwise I wouldn't be able to use it. We walk through the parking lot until we arrive in front of Sookie's car, did I mention that her car looks like a death trap? I'll have to persuade her to get a new, much _safer, _car.

"Goodnight, Eric" she calls as she climbs into her car.

"Goodnight, Sookie" I wave to her as I watch her drive out onto the road.

**AN: Next chapter will be their date and may even be some lemons ;) but you'll just have to wait and see :D xx**


	12. Pussy Whipped

**AN: Thank you to **_**sydkiwi**_**, ncmiss12, **_**TMart37**_**, pinkgirl01, **_**TeaCupHuman**_**, erin1705, **_**soyshay**_**, ljhjelm49, **_**kerriki**_**, summer mosabbeh, **_**sluggysmom**_**, ChickiesMom, **_**AlphaSprout**_**, katieBNorthman, **_**Silver Moon Goddess1**_**, Millarca666, **_**ILoveVikings**_**, BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah, **_**bookluver07**_**, theoneandonlykenna and **_**Evl666 **_**for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter twelve

**Eric's POV**

I take a deep breath as I prepare myself for mine and Sookie's second date. It has been just under a week since our last date, and only a few days since the last time I saw her. I can't say we did that much at my _supposed_ appointment at the centre. I guess our mouths just got away with us, but I wasn't bothered by not actually talking about my behaviour. I was more bothered about the fact that Sookie could get fired, if that's even possible seeing as she is a volunteer, for not actually doing her job correctly. Actually, they technically can't fire her because they have no evidence what-so-ever to show that she didn't do her job. With that relief off of my chest I make my way up the steps of Sookie's porch until I'm stood in front of her door. Yes, I have spent the last few minutes sat in my car faffing with my hair. I'm _that _nervous.

I find that I really like Sookie and I don't want to screw this up; she's actually the first girl who's ever managed to keep my interest for more than just an hour. She's had my interest for an entire week! Now that, my dear friend, is a world record for me. I knock on her door, only to be greeted by a woman who definitely isn't Sookie. This woman has short brown hair and is dressed in skinny blue jeans and a crop top. She's sexy, I'll admit it, but compared to my Sookie, she's nothing but another woman. Wait; did I just say _my _Sookie? What the fuck is this woman doing to me?

"Eric, it's a pleasure to meet you" the girl winks at me as she steps to the side, a clear indication for me to enter. I follow her lead and step into the old farm house, a firm slap hits my ass making me jump slightly.

"Amelia, hands off. You have Tray, this one is mine" Sookie shoos away the woman, but to be honest I wasn't paying too much attention seeing as Sookie is stood before me looking like a goddess. Her golden locks are falling over her shoulders in soft waves; her bright blue eyes are shining with joy as she looks at me. She's dressed in a beautiful flowing short red dress that has a black sachet around the waist, which accentuates her every mouth-watering curve, and she's topped off the look with a pair of black fuck me pumps and a black handbag. Her make-up is light and I almost had an orgasm just looking at her.

"Wow, you look…breath taking" I compliment her as I take a step forward and gently press my lips to hers. You would think that I would be praying to lure her into my bed tonight, but I'm not. Yeah, I would love to have her in my bed, but right now I just want to enjoy the evening with her.

"You don't look too bad yourself" she grins as she takes in my smart black trousers, tucked in dark blue shirt with the top two buttons undone and the black blazer I've partnered it all off with. I have my hair tied back at the nape of my neck, and I made sure to polish my black shoes this morning. I wanted to look perfect for her, and now that I think about it; I sound like a girl. Well, fuck me sideways. Hmm, now that's quite an interesting position. I wonder if I can get Sookie to tr- my thoughts get cut short there when I realise that we're heading towards my car.

Strange, I never even noticed us leaving the house; but from the amused expression on Sookie's face I can clearly see that she spotted me gauming.

"Sorry" I admit like an abashed child as I help her into the car, her dress sliding up enough to reveal her smooth tanned thigh. I think I may have drooled, and not just from my mouth…

"It's okay, you're really cute when you're thinking" she smiles as she bites her lower lip lightly. I climb into the car and start up the engine before making the drive to a different restraunt this time. I didn't want to take her back to the same restraunt; I want to take her somewhere new. And the restraunt I'm actually taking her too has been voted '_the most romantic establishment_' by that magazine Pam reads. I cannot remember for the life of me what it's called.

When we walk into the restraunt, after I've parked and locked my car obviously, I hear Sookie gasp as she takes in the place. The lights are slightly dimmed and there are candles on every table, the booths are all private, well, most of them are anyway. I specifically booked us a table in a corner away from everyone; I have the pure intentions of kissing Sookie every chance I get. And I don't plan on kissing her under the prying eyes of everyone else. Once we are seated at the booth, out of everyone's view, I order us a bottle of wine. I want us out of everyone's view because I have recently heard that the paparazzi are back in the country. Apparently they've found out that I'm back in the country, and I want to avoid them as much as possible. Especially when I have Sookie with me. I don't want her to be put off of me because of those stupid, inconsiderate assholes.

"This place is beautiful, it's so romantic. I could have only have dreamt of coming to a place like this before I met you" she confesses, her eyes still milking in all of her surroundings. I remember then that she said she didn't grow up with much, that she never really had the money to do things like go out to places like this. Well, that all changes now. I am determined to spoil her rotten. She's a beautiful woman, and I am determined to keep her; I think she's perfect. And now I sound like I'm some pussy whipped bastard. Just fucking great.

"Eric, thank you for all this" Sookie smiles at me after we have gave our orders in.

"It's nothing, Sookie. I'm just glad to see you happy, I _want _to make you happy" I assure her as I rest my hand over hers.

"You do make me happy, and I know that sounds crazy because we've only known each other for li"- I cut her off there by attaching my lips to hers. I lick across her lower lip, begging for permission into her mouth which she happily grants. As I slide my tongue into her mouth, her tongue meets mine half way; the feel of her tongue against mine is orgasmic. Fuck, she tastes so good.

"You taste like strawberries, I love strawberries" I inform her with a goofy grin before kissing her again.

"Funny, I don't like strawberries" she giggles as she scoots around the couch that surrounds half the table until she's cuddled to my side. My arm wrapping around her instantly, almost as if this is just natural to me; as if this is an everyday occurrence.

"I know this is a little off topic and probably inappropriate, but how's the bruising around your penis doing?" well, I can't say I have any objections about her talking about Jr.

And from the feelings of it, neither does Jr.

"It's gone, actually" I tell her confidently, I noticed that this morning when I had to take yet _another _shower because I had a dream about Sookie. Even cold showers can't help me now. After we've eaten dinner and had a glass of wine or two the waiter comes back to take our dessert order, I unfortunately had to break away from Sookie's lips to address him.

"Would you like any deserts?" he inquires, I look over to Sookie who kisses me softly before moving her lips near my ear.

"I have a different kind of dessert in mind" she practically purrs, completely taking me by surprise.

"Are you sure?" I confirm with her before she nods, biting her lower lop slightly before nodding again. Looking much more sure of herself than she was before. With that I quickly pay the bill before guiding her out the restraunt and to my car. Before I start up the engine I kiss her again, softly this time because I want her to know I don't want to go any faster than she is. I want her to be in full control of where this goes.

"Eric, if we do this, do you promise you won't leave me afterwards? I don't want to be one of your other women, I want to be _your _woman" she whispers and for answer I look straight into her eyes as I prepare myself for what I'm about to say.

"You could never be one of my flings; I like you far too much for that. I would be honoured if you would be my partner" I tell her truthfully. Surprising both her and me.

With a quick tender kiss shared between us I start up the engine and pull onto the road. This is going to be the best night of my life, I can just tell. I can _feel _it. And it's all because I'm here with _her_. Yep, now I definitely sound like a pussy whipped twat. How the hell has she gotten under my skin so much? But I find that I really like her being under my skin, it shows that I won't break her heart because I find that care for her. And tonight I'm going to show her just _how_ much I care for her. Despite the little amount of time I've known her for.

**AN: I know this sounded a little soppy and I apologise, but I hope you are all happy with the ending result. And I know this is a little OOC but I did say in the first chapter that the story would be a little OOC and I apologise for that xx**

**So prepare yourselves for some yummy lemons in the next chapter xx**


	13. Virgin

**AN: Thank you to **_**nordiclover**_**, erin1705, **_**Xia Cheyenne**_**, Millarca666, **_**theoneandonlykenna**_**, TeaCupHuman, **_**Kassey4221**_**, sluggysmom, **_**ILoveVikings**_**, Lettuce., **_**Vamplover669**_**, pinkygirl01, **_**ljhjelm49**_**, sydkiwi, **_**BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah**_**, ashmo2000, **_**gas**_**, kerriki, **_**Evl666**_**, ncmiss12, **_**brianna94**_**, artzannie25, **_**vikinglover21**_** and katieBNorthman for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter thirteen

**Eric's POV**

I lie Sookie down on the bed, she is still fully dressed, as am I, but just seeing her laid on my bed is a dream come true. Even if she is fully clothed. But as I kiss down her body I realise then that she's a virgin. A _virgin_. How the fuck do I deal with a virgin? I've never had one before; I always had sex with the experienced women. The ones who _weren't _virgins. But Sookie, God, she's a whole new story. One that I am very willing to explore, _after_ I have figured out how to get her ready for me. Maybe I should finger her a little bit beforehand, that way I can stretch her before I thrust my cock into her. I am a good ten inches long, not to mention I'm quite thick; I would rip her pussy just pushing my cock into her. So I'm better off preparing her beforehand, and making sure she gets plenty of orgasms before the night is through.

When I get to her knee I start to slowly make my way back up her body, dragging her dress with me until I have it up and over her head and thrown across my floor. And, oh my, I think I just had an orgasm. She is a fucking sexy Angel! She has luscious curves, big _real _breasts that are barley being supported by the flimsy red laced bra she's wearing. I could see her nipples were hard and showing through the thin fabric.

"Hmm, I don't think we're even" Sookie notes as she sits up and slides off my blazer before working her magical fingers on my t-shirt. Once that has been discarded she starts her work on my jeans, but I halt her there as I stand up and drop my jeans to the floor, feeling thankful that I wore silk blue boxers otherwise we would have been uneven. Seeing as she is still in all of her lingerie. Her very sexy and _lacy _lingerie.

"You look so...breath taking. That is the only word that is even _close _to worthy of being used to describe you" I murmur against her lips before kissing them softly. Hmm, strawberries. I love the taste of them on her lips, on her skin; even her hair smells like strawberries. As I enjoy the attack on my senses my hand slides down her body where it sneaks into her panties. Her breath hitching when I cup her wet heat, I'm not doing anything. I'm just holding her pussy, waiting for her to beg me to touch her. To please her, to make her _scream _my name.

"Eric… please" she begs, a smirk making its way onto my face as I place open mouthed kisses down her body until I reach her already soaked panties. Hmm, my Lover is wet. I like that.

"Please what, Lover?" I inquire, her face contorting into shock before she quickly shakes it away.

"Please, Eric, please touch me. Please run your fingers all around my pussy and make me wetter, make me come" God damn! I never knew she could be so…dirty.

"God, I love it when you talk dirty" I whisper as I slide down her wet panties until they, too, have met my floor. I can't believe this _virgin_ is laid before me; almost purely naked and already talking dirty to me. She has guts, and I like that in a woman. I wonder if she will take control at some point as well. Now I would enjoy that immensely. Although I will have to teach her different positions we can do, she is very inexperienced in this section of course. So I will enjoy teaching her about how to pleasure herself, by showing her what feels good and right and what doesn't. I will be able to help her become more familiar with her body. Just thinking about it makes me even harder, if that is even possible.

When I have her right where I want her I lean forward and lick up her slit, her hips bucking instantly at the contact. I place my hand over her stomach in an attempt to hold her still as I carry on to lick her pussy, all the way up to where I get to her clit where I take her bundle of nerves into my mouth where I flick my tongue over her clit. My two longest fingers sliding into her dripping folds, she gasps and moans in response as her hands knit themselves in my hair.

"Eric, oh God, yes!" she shouts as she wiggles her hips a little bit, spurring me on further. I quickly remove my mouth from her clit and just allow my fingers to pump her as I kiss over her stomach, all the way up to her breasts where I snap off her bra with a click of my fingers. The bra was that flimsy that I could just rip it off of her; I can always buy her another one.

Once the prison that was holding Sookie's breasts away from me was gone, I take one of her perky erect pink nipples into my mouth where yet another whimper leaves Sookie's mouth. Hmm, she definitely hasn't experienced anything like this I take it.

**Sookie's POV**

Oh, my, God. What is this man doing to me? His fingers are doing something wonderful between my thighs as his tongue and wet mouth deal with my nipples. I could feel a knot forming in my lower stomach as I try to fight the urge to buck my hips.

"Eric, I'm ready for you. Please" I plead to him, wanting to feel his gracious plenty in me right now.

"You may be ready for me, Lover, but your body is not" he tells me, the way he said Lover making me shiver in delight. It's just like in my dream. I watch as his gold locks disappear back down my body where I feel his tongue thrust into my pussy, after he's removed his fingers of course. With that I scream out his name, as I meet my release. My entire body feeling as if I had just died and gone to heaven. Was that an orgasm? Did I just orgasm?

"That felt…heavenly" I whisper as Eric's face appears in front of mine, a goofy grin probably on my face as I kiss him, my arms wrapping around his neck, the taste of myself on his lips only turning me on further.

"The sex is even better. But, Lover, are you sure you want this. Are you ready to give up your cherry?" he inquires, making me actually stop and think about it. Am I ready to give up my virginity?

"Yes, I'm ready. I want you, Eric, more than I've ever wanted anything. I really like you, and I'm willing to give you my cherry as long as you promise to stay with me" I tell him, his eyes sparkling as he kisses me again.

"I could never leave you, Lover. Now that I have found you, I am not losing you. I find that I really like you, too. And that's saying a lot for me" he grins before leaning over me and opening up the draw on his bedside table.

I look over there to see that he has a massive box of unopened condoms in there. It's a pack of 72. And I plan on using every single one of those with him.

Before he could do anything I have him pinned under me with me straddling his waits. I snatch the condom from his hand before I climb off of him so I can slide down his boxers. Once I have them gone and discarded, I stare open mouthed at his penis. God he is huge. I look up to him where I wink as I rip the wrapper open and gently remove the condom before sliding it down his gracious plenty. He growls in response before flipping us over again so that I'm under him.

"This may hurt, Lover. And I want to apologise beforehand" he tells me and before I can ask what he means, I feel him thrust into me. I gasp out in pain as a few tears fall down my cheeks. Ow, that hurt!

"Why did that hurt?" I try my hardest not to sob as he stays still within me. I guess quick and painless is his game. And I'm glad he did that otherwise I would have chickened out last minute.

"It was your hymen, Sookie. That was your virginity going. How do you feel about that? Do you regret it?" he looks almost afraid to hear my answer as he goes to pull out of me, but I lock my legs around his waist, forcing him back into me. I had forgotten all about my hymen in all the excitement.

"No, I don't regret it. It was about time I gave up my cherry, and I'm glad I gave it to someone I care about and not some random stranger at a party" I assure him as I rock my hips against his. He grins as he kisses me passionately, his hips beginning to move as his cock slides in and out of me. Jesus Christ, Sheppard of Judah! This feels amazing.

I start to move my hips in rhythm to his as he thrusts deeply into me, my every moan and whimper only spurring him on further.

"Eric" I moan as his speed begins to increase.

"You feel so good, Lover" he informs me as he slides all of the way into me, surprising both him and me.

"I can feel you here" I tell him as I place my hand over my cervix. Oh, wow. He is big.

"You can take all of me in, no woman had managed that. Until now" he grins as he starts up his movements again, settling for a pace that we can both enjoy. I feel giddy knowing that I'm the first, and hopefully last, woman to take all of him in. And boy am I glad. He feels fan-bloody-tastic.

"Eric, I…I" I try to get out my words but the knot in my stomach is starting to build up again.

"You what, Lover?" Eric queries as he carries on with his pumps, his kisses are getting dangerously close to my nipples.

"I want to ride you" I get it out there and in the open. He looks up at me surprised before smirking and flipping us over so that I'm on top of him.

"Now, Sookie, how are you going to ride me?" he probes, obviously wanting me to talk dirty to him.

"I want to ride you like you're the best God damn horse in the show. I want to ride you until I scream your name, until I make you shout mine" I moan as I rock against him with almost every word. His groans and growls telling me he's enjoying this side of me as his hands rest forcefully on my hips, helping me move against him.

Within minutes I'm meeting my end as I scream out his name, my womanly juices seeping out of me as he meets his end, his come being caught in the condom luckily. Pregnancy is the last thing we need right now. When we've both come down from our highs Eric lays me down on the bed while he disappears into the bathroom, probably to get rid of the condom. But when he reappears he has a wet cloth in hand where he cleans us both up before discarding the cloth in the wash basket.

"You are wonderful, Lover" he compliments me as he climbs back into bed, pulling me into an embrace as he pulls the covers over us. He kisses me softly as we cuddle closer to each other. Who knew such a big man like Eric would like cuddling? That night I fell asleep feeling satisfied and content in Eric's arms, his hand stroking through my damp hair as my head rests on his chest.

**AN: I hope those lemons were okay for you, and they will be having a heart to heart chat in the next chapter. As well as some mini lemons…maybe full on lemons if I get enough reviews ;D xx**


	14. Kitchen Love

**AN: Thank you to **_**erin1705**_**, , **_**aprilshowers021**_**, sweetlyevil2387, **_**Kim915**_**, theoneandonlykenna, **_**Millarca666**_**, vikinglover21, **_**vilannh**_**, TMart37, **_**pinkygirl01**_**, Lettuce. B. Frank, **_**kerriki**_**, artzannie25, **_**sluggysmom**_**, ILoveVikings, **_**TeaCupHuman**_**, BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah, **_**Xia Cheyenne**_**, ncmiss12, **_**Slayerskey**_**, ChickiesMom, **_**ljhjelm49**_**, Vamplover669, **_**gas**_**, summer mosabbeh and **_**Ali989969**_** and DoubleFate for reviewing xx**

**I know quite a few of you commented on the fact that Sookie didn't know why it hurt when Eric pushed his gracious plenty into her, but I'm sure I did mention something about her forgetting about her hymen due to all the excitement. I just thought I would mention that again, just to try clear up some of the confusion :D xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter fourteen

**Eric's POV**

When I wake up I find that I'm missing something, but I just can't think what it is. My hand starts to pat the bed beside me, looking for something that should be there. I crack an eyelid open to stare at the empty, yet somehow warm, space beside me. _Sookie_. Where is she? With that thought in mind I spring up and straight out of bed, surprising myself with both how alert I am early in the morning and how panicked I am over Sookie not being where she should be.

"Sookie" I call out as I start to wander through the house. Then it hit me. The smell of what could only be described as heaven starts to invade my sinuses making my mouth water as I walk towards the kitchen.

Walking into the kitchen I am instantly struck with a hard on; fuck me. Who wouldn't enjoy this sight? Right there, in my kitchen, is Sookie dressed in nothing more than her red laced panties as she dancers around the oven and pans, making us breakfast. She looks as though she belongs there, heck, she probably does belong there. She looks so gorgeous, so innocent. But even I know her innocence has been taken. Especially after all the fun we had last night. I stand there, open mouthed and probably drooling, as I watch her breasts bounce, her ass wiggling to the song playing over the radio and her skilled hands mixing something in a bowl before pouring the mixture into the pan. Almost as if she could sense someone watching her she looks over her shoulder, her smile increasing by about a million decibels when she spots me. Then her eyes get pulled lower down my body where Jr is stood tall waiting for her attention. Thank God I didn't put clothes on.

I saunter over to her where I wrap my arms around her waist from behind, my head nuzzling her neck where I breathe in her luscious strawberry scent. I can't believe she hates strawberries, who the fuck hates strawberries? I guess if we ever try kinky sex with fruits, strawberries will have to be out. Maybe we could use cherries instead. And that leads me onto many other thoughts that don't help my cause with my hard on at all.

"Good morning, Lover" I murmur against her soft skin before licking across that area lightly, making her shiver in delight for response.

"Good morning, Eric. And good morning, Cockosaurus" Sookie whispers the last bit as I push my erection against her ass. I chuckle at her name for my cock as I kiss her neck again. I seem to be struggling to keep my hands off of her.

"Lover, if you insist on my dick having a name, I suggest we talk about it first" I murmur in her ear, a small blush rising on her cheeks as she goes to flip what looks, and smells, like a pancake.

"Why don't you go put on some boxers and get seated at the table ready for breakfast? We can add that topic into what I already want us to talk about" she tells me. I knew she was going to want to talk to me, she's probably just feeling a little insecure. She probably just wants reassuring that I'm not going to leave her.

"That's no fair, you have your bountiful breasts on display" I point out, making her giggle when I cup each breast in my hands and give them a light squeeze.

"Well, if you really want me to cover them up I will…" she trails off, waiting for my reaction.

"As much as I would love to stare at them, and suck on them, and lick them, Sookie. I think it is best if you do, especially if you plan on us having a serious chat without any distractions. Your beautiful face distracts me enough without you adding your breasts into the equation" I inform her, making her nod in agreement as she pops the pancake she's just made onto a plate that is full of other pancakes. Damn, she has made enough to feed a whole army. But then again, I probably eat enough to feed a whole army. With that I spin her around to place one hot searing kiss on her lips, making sure to leave the essence of a promise on them, before walking back into the bedroom where I throw on a pair of boxers. Just before I go I grab one of my shirts, wanting so desperately to see my Lover dressed in my clothes. I bet she would look fucking hot in them.

When I return back to the kitchen I see that Sookie has laid out all the food she's cooked and prepared, she's even put out two plates for me and her; she even laid out forks and knives. This woman is perfect, she truly is. I pass Sookie the shirt where I feel a slight bit of disappointment run through me when she covers up those flawless breasts of hers. I look around the table to see that she has prepared a whole plate full of pancakes, a plate full of bacon, one full of sausages and she's even cut up some fruit that she's put into separate little plastic coloured bowls that I have. She also put out some maple syrup, some chocolate sauce and orange juice, as well as coffee I notice. And just to top it all off she places down a plate that is full of what looks to be honey cakes.

"You, Sookie Stackhouse, are the most perfect girl in this world. I am not worthy" I joke as I grab a piece of bacon and bite into it. She giggles for response as she places a couple of pancakes on her plate, as well as fills her cup up with coffee.

"Oh, and before I forget, I also went to the shop to get some extra things. I've put the left over ingredients in your cupboards and fridge. I hope you don't mind" she looks worried at that.

"I don't mind, you didn't have to do all of this" I assure her as I sit down next to her, after filling my plate up with practically everything there was on offer. Especially strawberries, I sort of just took the bowl with them in.

"I know I didn't, I wanted to" she smiles at me. For answer I lean forward and kiss her, letting my tongue explore the insides of her mouth where I can taste a hint of the pancake she's just took a bite of as well as a little bit of the chocolate sauce. I know most people wouldn't be keen on this combination, but to me it tastes like heaven when it's combined with Sookie. When I pull away I grin at her, just as she licks her lips before winking at me. To say that she was a virgin last night, before I took her cherry of course, she acts like an experienced woman. What with her teasing, her naked displays and definitely with her dirty talking.

"So, did you enjoy all of my ten inches last night?" I smirk at her, that adorable blush rising on her cheeks again.

"You're big, Eric. I will admit it. And yes, I did enjoy your talented friend. But ten inches? Really? I would say you were about 8, 9 at the most" did she really just say that?

"Are you saying you doubt my length, Lover? Is that a challenge? Because I am all for fulfilling it. If you get what I mean" and to top it off I even waggle my eyebrows at her making her giggle before she presses a soft kiss to my chin.

"You can prove it to me later, right now I think we need to talk about something that doesn't revolve around bantering" she reminds me as she drinks the last little bit of her coffee.

"Of course, where would you like to start, Sookie?" that's it; the ball is in her park. If she is willing for us to give this a try, then so am I. Heck, I've been up for this relationship since the first time I met her. I have been ready for this even before my father told me about his little challenge which, evidently, I am not going to take any part in. It's about time I slipped out of his grasp; I'm a man with a life of his own. I need to stop rolling over onto my back to please _him_ when I know exactly what I want already. I want to open up my own bar, which even Pam has said she would like to be a partner in, and I want a family eventually. And, surprisingly enough, I want one with _Sookie_. With _my _Lover. Not with some woman who my father tries to throw at me.

"Eric, I…I want this to go somewhere. There, it's out in the open. I've said it, and I understand if you don't want this to go anywhere, but I just thought that maybe I would get my opinion out there in the open. I just want you to know how I feel and I don't want this to be just some quick fling. I think we have som-" I cut her off there by kissing her, eventually pulling her onto my lap where her arms wrap around my neck, my hands resting on her hips as we sigh spontaneously. I rest my forehead against hers as I look her dead on in the eyes.

"You babble when you're nervous. It's cute. And, Sookie, I want this to go somewhere as well. It's not just you who feels that way" I assure her before kissing her softly on the lips again.

"Good, I just wanted to make sure you weren't using me. Eric, on a completely different matter, what are you going to do about your dad? I mean, I know it's none of my business but I'm worried about you" she even rubs up and down my arm soothingly to emphasise her point. Not to mention the concern that is bubbling in her eyes.

"Honestly, the only thing there is to do is to walk away. I could be risking everything doing this, my dad's an evil man, but it's the only way I can get out from under his hold" I admit.

"Eric, there is always a way. And I'm happy to help you as and when you need it" she tells me before kissing me, and that kiss…God, that kiss has just made everything okay. How it did it, I don't know. But it did and I like that. I like how she can make me feel better without even trying.

"Fancy discussing names?" I probe as I rub my erection against her core, making her gasp.

"Hmm, maybe we could discuss names while you thrust into me" she suggests with a seductive smile as she climbs off of my lap. But she doesn't go far because I grab her and pull her straight back to me. There is no point in going to the bedroom; we might as well have sex right here.

"Strip for me" I order her playfully. Her eyes widen for a second before she smirks at me and begins to circle my chair. She comes to stand in front of me where she sways her hips as she slowly pulls my shirt over her head before throwing it across the room, her glorious breasts making another appearance. Her nipples instantly harden when they detect the temperature in the room. I pull her towards me so that I can lick over her nipple, making her moan as I rip away her panties. Quite literally _rip_. I can always buy her a new pair.

I suck her perky pink nipple into my mouth as I lift my hips up and pull my boxers down so that they pool at my ankles. I pull my Lover back onto my lap so that she's straddling me. I lick a trail from her nipple all the way up her neck and to that sensitive part of her ear as I slowly slide her forward. That is, until she pushes against my chest.

"Eric!" she shouts, startling me as I look into her eyes.

"What is wrong, Lover?" I probe as I tease her folds with the head of my cock, all I need is one quick nod from her and I can thrust into her with everything I have.

"Condom" she reminds me. I curse under my breath as I push the chair back slightly so that I can reach into the kitchen draws where I keep a condom in case this was to ever occur. I pull it out and pass it to Sookie who rips open the package before rolling the latex down my throbbing member. The second it's securely on I thrust straight into her, making her gasp in surprise before moaning as she rests her head on my shoulder. I place my hands on her hips roughly as I force her to rock against me; she soon takes over and starts to rock against me at her own accord. I guide her head towards mine so I can capture her lips while my cock slides in and out of her.

"Do you still not believe that I'm 10 inches?" I probe as I ram my dick all the way into her.

"Oh, God. I…I" she pants while trying to construct a coherent sentence. Something with, at this very moment, she is incapable of doing.

I have her right where I want her. I could feel her hardened nipples as they rub against my chest, her soft moans only spurring me on as they mix with my groans and growls. God, this woman is a Goddess! To say that this is only the second time she's _ever _had sex, she is one of the best sex partners I have ever had. Is that even possible?

"I'm so close, Eric. Please, please make me come" she begs as she starts to speed up her rocking. Holy mother of fucking God.

"That's it, Lover. Keeping going, I want you to scream out my name as you come all over me. I want you to ride me like you mean it" I encourage her. She moans as she lets go of me, throwing her head back as she knits one of her hands in her hair, the other one resting beside her. Her breasts our bouncing everywhere as she humps me at full speed.

"Eric!" she screams as she meets her end, dragging out my orgasm with her as we shout out. Both of our releases bringing us both satisfaction as she slumps against me. I push her damp hair away from her neck where I kiss her sweetened skin. You would expect me to be able to taste sweat, but no. I taste nothing but strawberries here. She really is sweet.

"That was spectacular, Lover. You are amazing" I compliment her as I press a kiss to her lips before she rests her head back on my shoulder, her arms wrapping lazily around my neck as I encircle her waist with my arms. I pull her closer to me as she sighs happily. I kiss her cheek lightly before looking at the time. I grimace when I spot that it's 12:47. I have a meeting at 1:30. That means I have to say goodbye to my Lover, something that I don't want to do.

"I think I like the names Nightcrawler, Thrill Drill and Cockzilla" she whispers, making me break out laughing. My Lover is so cute, but seriously, we really do need to work on these names if she insists on using one.

**AN: I hope that was okay for you all, and do any of you have any name suggestions for Eric's gracious plenty? xx**


	15. Perish

**AN: Thank you to **_**junglequeen73**_**, BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah, **_**TeaCupHuman**_**, sluggysmom, **_**pinkygirl01**_**, theoneandonlykenna, **_**bookluver07**_**, Silver Moon Goddess1, **_**katieBNorthman**_**, sydkiwi, **_**Lettuce. B. Frank**_**, ljhjelm49, **_**vilannh**_**, Millarca666, **_**AlphaSprout**_**, artzannie25, **_**ashmo2000**_**, Lisabud, **_**ILoveVikings**_**, vikinglover21 and **_**gas **_**for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter fifteen

**Sookie's POV**

Maybe jumping on Eric's disco stick wasn't the best idea in the morning. I mean, yeah, I did take some pain killers this morning, but they did not help _at all_. I still feel really sore now, but in a delicious way. A way that I could get used to. Eric's gracious plenty is one of the best things I have ever encountered. I never knew an orgasm could feel so…so…so heavenly. So intensifying. So magnificent! And it's all thanks to Eric. And when Eric asked if I wanted to come with him to his meeting, I was flattered, in fact, I didn't know whether to say yes or not. I was on the late shift tonight, so I did have the day off, but I didn't want to impose on Eric. He eventually persuaded me, but he used far more than just his words to woo me.

"I'm glad you eventually saw it my way, Lover" just hearing him call me something as intimate as _Lover_ sends shivers down my spine. God, this man is sex on legs. He is so gorgeous.

"I'm glad I did, too, although I must say I did enjoy your _tactics of persuasion_" I wink at him before ruining the moment by shifting uncomfortably in the car seat. Maybe I enjoyed his _tactics_ far too much. I'm definitely feeling the wrath of it now, but, my God, I would go through it all again just to feel his skin against mine. He's going to make me addicted to sex, I can just tell. No, scratch that, he's going to make me addicted to sex with _him_.

"I'm sorry that I have made you sore, Sookie. I think I got too carried away, I neglected to take in account the fact that you had only just lost your virginity and that my cock most likely stretched your tight little pussy" and that little statement went straight to my lady bits.

"It's fine. I took some pain meds, so all should be okay. Hopefully" I mutter the last bit to myself just as Eric parks up his car in a space that has the word _reserved_ on a plaque at the end of the parking space. Wow, flashy. Before I could even blink an eye Eric is at my door opening it for me, a huge grin spread across his face. I smile up at him as I accept his hand and climb out of the car. Within the next second he has the door shut and me pushed up against it as he kisses me. Both of our hands our clasped together on either side of us, his big strong body is pressed up against mine as his lips show me just how magical they really are. And then his tongue entered the equation. Let's just say that the moan that left my mouth was out of my control.

"You always seem to taste like strawberries, Lover. I rather like that" he smirks at me.

"Hmm, do I taste like strawberries anywhere else?" I challenge him with an innocent smile and flutter of my eyelashes. He growls somewhere deep in his chest before kissing me again. This time hunger was a part of our kiss.

"You are playing with fire, Sookie. I suggest you be careful, you know the saying. People who play with fire get burned" he reminds me.

"Then make me perish" and that's all it took for him to have me up on the hood of his car, my legs locked around his waist as his lips attack mine.

He rubs the bulge in his trousers against my wet hot centre as we moan into each other's mouths. Just as things were about to heat up, Eric pulls back; his eyes are glazed over and we're both panting as we look at each other hungrily.

"Sookie, as much as I would love to fuck you right here on the hood of my car; I think we should head inside. When we get intimate, it should be done in the privacy of our own homes, not out in the open. That marvellous face you make when you come, that is only for _my _eyes" he murmurs in my ear before kissing that special spot under my ear.

He pulls back fully then, helping me off of the car before we head towards the huge building. Eric slides his hand into mine before we enter through the automatic doors, my eyes widen as I take in the modern designing of the reception area. Right in the middle of the room is one of those doughnut shaped receptionist desks where there are a couple of girls working behind there. One of them drawing my attention instantly. She has strawberry blonde hair (obviously a failed attempt at trying to die it blonde if I go by her red routes), green eyes and she's definitely dressed to impressed. Especially when I get a good look at her outfit when she comes out from behind the desk; she's dressed in a white blouse that really shows off her breasts and she has it tucked into a mini black skirt. And to top it all off she's wearing the highest black pumps I have ever seen, and she can't even walk in them!

"Eric, your father has been waiting for you. He has Klara in the meeting room as well" the woman informs him with what I will assume is supposed to be her _come hither _expression.

"Thanks, Ginger" Eric dismisses her as he pulls me along towards the elevator. Wow, swanky.

**Eric's POV**

I could tell that my Lover is impressed if her amazed gaze is anything to go by on. I feel myself smirking as we step off the elevator and head towards the meeting room that has been assigned to this gathering. I think its meeting room 2 today. When we walk into the room I see Klara's eyes sparkle before she spots Sookie, her happy smile turning into a huge scowl. My father's expression matches her's as I sit down on one of the comfy chairs. I could see that Sookie was stood to the side of me looking nervous and unsure of herself; I pull her onto my lap and wrap my arms around her waist. This isn't just for show for my supposed father; I've done this because I can't seem to go three seconds without touching her. Without _holding _her. God, I'm already hooked on Sookie Stackhouse.

I nod my head to all the other participants in this meeting before cocking an eyebrow at my father, just daring him to say a nasty word towards Sookie. If he even _dared _to I would punch him straight in the jaw. Sookie is a God saint, she's _my _God saint. God, why do I sound so pussy whipped? I've only known her for about two weeks, if that! Why is this one woman having such a massive effect on me?

"Eric, I see that you've brought your who-"

"Girlfriend" I quickly cut him off. I will not stand for him referring to Sookie as a whore. She is far from a whore; she is far from one of my play things. She is the _real _thing. Fuck! I sound as if I'm fucking falling for her. _You are falling for her you dip shit_. My mind screams at me.

"Your _'girlfriend'_ with you. But I do have to tell you that she cannot be a part of this meeting, she has nothing to do with the business. I suggest she leaves now" he sneers as he glares at Sookie. She starts to move but I hold her tighter, I refuse to let her go.

"If she goes, I go. And if I leave now, father, I don't come back. I've had it with you and you always trying to take over my life, I'm taking control now. Everyone here is a witness to this. So make your decision father. Do you want me to stay, and you stop trying to control my life. Or would you rather me go now and never be a part of your life again?" I challenge him, both of our gazes locking in a death glare. I can't believe I actually just stood up to my father; it would seem Sookie gives me more courage. I nuzzle her neck before kissing her cheek lightly in appreciation.

I spot that luscious blush of hers rising on her cheeks as she buries her face in my chest. I stroke through her hair, a smile forming on my face as I turn to look at my father, still waiting for his answer.

"Then leave. I would rather disown you then have a disobedient child. From now on you are no longer my child; you are no longer _part_ of this family. Now leave" I think he was expecting my smile to fade, but if anything it brightens as I stand up with Sookie. I kiss her for all I am worth before hugging her.

"Gladly" I grin at him. With that I pick Sookie up bridal style and carry her out of the meeting room. I am going to ravish her senseless for celebration.

_Wait, Northman. She's still sore, you can't go pummelling your dick into her. Give her a few days. You can control yourself that long, and if not, strip her naked and masturbate while watching her pant over you. Now that sounds perverted…_

"What sounds perverted?" Sookie probes as I climb into the car and fasten my seatbelt.

"Did I say that out loud?" I probe, sending Sookie into a fit of giggles. Well, way to go Northman. Just hope that she doesn't press the matter otherwise you're screwed…

**AN: I know this is shorter than usual but I promise to make the next one longer to make up for it xx**


	16. Dying Hope

**AN: Thank you to **_**summer mosabbeh**_**, Millicar666, **_**vilannh**_**, ljhjelm49, **_**erin1705**_**, Lettuce. B. Frank, **_**pinkgirl01**_**, Ali989969, **_**theoneandonlykenna**_**, artzannie25, **_**TB-ChelyK**_**, TeaCupHuman, **_**BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah**_**, mistressdiana, **_**sluggysmom**_**, bookluver07, **_**AlphabetSoup**_**, ILoveVikings, **_**katieBNorthman**_**, bassprincess, **_**ashmo2000**_**, aprilshowers021, **_**Silver Moon Goddess1**_**, Moari kiotiro and **_**ncmiss12 **_**for reviewing xx**

**I am so sorry for not updating in a while, I've been busy lately therefore my updates have been rather slow :/ But I promise to get back on track now :D**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter sixteen

**Eric's POV**

The last week has gone by smoothly enough, my father hasn't tried to ruin my life, well, not yet he hasn't anyway. Mine and Sookie's relationship has been improving none stop, although I must admit that I was upset when she had her period. But that finished a couple of days ago and I have definitely been showing her how grateful I am of that. In fact, she's laid cuddled in my arms fast asleep after our night of pure hot sex last night. I kiss the top of her head lightly before gently moving her out of my arms. I reluctantly get out of bed and head out my bedroom and towards my office, after throwing on some joggers, I need to do some financing. I've found a place that is perfect for my new bar, I just need to get the money together ready to buy it, plus even Pam has said that she wants to be a partner in my business.

The second I set up my laptop my screen picture appears; it's a photo I took of me and Sookie when she was fast asleep. I was holding my IPhone above us so that I could get us both in; in the photo I'm grinning whereas Sookie is sleeping. We're both naked, but the duvet is covering up our lower halves, and Sookie's flawless breasts are on display to me. Her head is resting on my chest and we're all snuggled in together. I must admit that it's one of my favourite photos of us, but I know that Sookie would kill me if she knew I had taken it. Better keep my laptop out of the way…

"Here we go" I talk to myself as I pull up an e-mail from the seller of the empty building. He says he wants _$300,000_ for the property. But I can't exactly say it's a dent in my savings, seeing as I have millions saved up in my bank account.

Most kids when I was growing up got given $20 for their pocket money; Pam and I got given $500 every month. Then there were birthdays and Christmases, not to mention that when my parents split up my father used to give us loads and loads of money. He thought he could buy our love. And right now, I'm thankful he tried to. This money means that I can have a luxurious life, although I do give a reasonable amount to charity each month. That is my own little secret, not many people know that I give money to charity, but I do. It's like me giving something back to the world. I quickly send him an e-mail back before locking my laptop and heading back into the bedroom. It's time I woke my Lover up; she does enjoy my little wake up calls.

Walking into the room I am blessed with the sight of Sookie's naked body, she must have wriggled the duvet down because the view I'm getting is gorgeous. With a grin on my face I lean down between her legs, her pussy is already dripping wet for me. I wonder if she is dreaming about me. I lean forward and slowly trace my tongue up her slit, her legs twitch for a second as she moans. Her hands automatically make their way into my hair, and she's still fast asleep. I carry on licking up her delicious pussy as my fingers join in with the fun. I move my tongue to just flicking over her clit as I slide my two longest fingers into her, waking her up instantly.

"Eric" she whimpers as she starts to rock her hips a little bit. My hardened cock starts to throb at the idea of being inside of her, God, I want to be inside of her. We've gone through no end of condoms, but I still have plenty left over. Well, maybe enough for about another two weeks or so. But I guess that all depends. Huh, it's funny to think that I had a brand new packet of 72 condoms and we've used quite a lot of them. I have fucked her all over the house; on the sofa, up against the wall, on the kitchen counter, in bed, on my desk, in the kitchen chair and I have plans to fuck her up against my car one day. I just hope she'll be all for it. I remove my fingers and thrust my tongue into her, making her meet her end as she screams out with her orgasm. I eagerly lick up all of her womanly juices before trailing open mouthed kisses up her curvy body.

"What would you like us to do today, Nurse Stackhouse?" I probe as I kiss her neck tenderly. She shivers in delight under me as she moves her hips slightly to rub against my cock.

"I can think of a few things" she winks as she reaches into my draw to pull out a condom. She rips open the packet and roll sit down my length before I attack her lips, my tongue forcing her lips apart as I slowly slide into her. God, she feels so fucking amazing.

"Eric" Sookie moans as she locks her legs around my waist. I start to slowly slide in and out of her, my cock enjoying the slick walls it's surrounded by. I could fuck Sookie all year long, but unfortunately that just isn't possible. But I'll take what I can get. Especially when it comes to my girlfriend. It's still weird to think of Sookie as my girlfriend. I don't think I've really had a proper girlfriend until now.

Sookie's lips suddenly reattach to mine, her tongue entering my mouth as I slam into her harder and faster. I want her to scream my name as she comes all over me. I need to feel her release all around me; I need to hear her scream _my_ name.

"Eric…Eric" my lover starts to whimper as my thrusts into her become vigorous. She told me a few days ago that she enjoyed it when I fucked her roughly. She likes wild sex from what I've learnt so far.

"Sookie, I want you to stroke your clit" I order her as I move her hand near her pussy. She nods her head, obviously willing to follow through with my demands. I look down to where we are joined where I watch her finger stroke over her bundle of nerves, her gasps and moans following soon after. Just watching her pleasure herself as I pleasure her is enough to send me overboard, my orgasm pulling out Sookie's as well as we shout our each other's names at the same time.

She's so perfect. I don't think I could ever go a day without her now, and I have no idea why…

**Sookie's POV**

Shopping with Eric has actually been fun; he helped me find some new winter outfits and now he's insisting on taking me to lunch at this great café he knows of. I obviously agree, for one I;m hungry and for two Eric seemed really excited about taking me to this café. He's so cute when he really gets into something, he gets this adorable little grin on his face when he gets excited. I should know, if you get what I mean.

Just as we get settled in the café Eric's brought me to and we've ordered our meals my phone starts to ring, I take a quick peak at the number to see that it's the hospitals number. I guess I'm needed. I excuse myself from Eric as I answer the phone on my way outside of the café. Don't want people eavesdropping, do I?

"Hello, Nurse Stackhouse speaking" I answer formerly when I'm safely outside of the café.

"Nurse Stackhouse" I realise then that the voice came from both over the phone and from behind me. Before I could even scream someone grabs me, their hand covering my mouth and their spare arm wraps around my waist as the person drags me backwards into the alleyway. Whose bright idea was it to build a café near an alleyway? And why does it have to be out of eyesight?

I try to scream against the hand only to feel a hard punch delivered to my stomach. I topple over, only for whoever it is to shove a gag in my mouth before picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder before carrying me down the dark, lifeless alleyway. I can't even see the man's face; he's wearing one of those black knitted ski masks. All I can see are his bright green eyes as he runs down the small pathway. The man definitely works out on a regular basis and he looks like the type of man who could kill me with a flick of his little finger. But despite his menacing appearance and threat I still try to scream and squirm until I final manage to get out of his grip. Once I'm free I try running back down the alleyway and towards the café where I can hear Eric shouting my name. I quickly rip the gag out of my mouth so I can call to him.

"Eri-" I get cut off there as the man grabs me and yanks me back against him.

"Shut up, you fucking whore" he hisses at me as he throws me up against the wall. I smash my head against the bricks, ultimately leading to darkness overruling me.

The next time I wake up I see that I'm in a room; the walls are cream and are very bare. The room has no character and its contents are very minimal. I slowly sit up on the bed I've been placed on, my hand instantly going to my head where I find a gash.

"Ow" I whisper silently, not wanting my kidnapper to know that I'm awake. Looking around the room some more I see that I'm all on my own, the only other thing in here is the actual bed I'm sat on. But there is also a small chest of draws. I climb off the bed where I wobble for a second before regaining my balance; my head is spinning as I make my way towards the draws.

I yank open the first draw to see that it's full of clothing, as is the second draw and the third draw. The last draw has some panties, socks and a few bras in there. What is happening? Why am I here? Where is Eric? I sit on the floor, tears streaming down my face as the last few memories of mine start to stream through my head. I couldn't help but sob as I sat there on the floor where I pull my legs up to my chest where I hug them to me as I bury my tear stained face into my knees.

"Ah, I see you're awake" I snap my head up to see the man stood there. This time he isn't wearing his ski mask and right beside him is another male. The man who actually took me has a much bigger build than the man to the right. The man to the right is still well-built, but he doesn't look as menacing as the other man.

"Who are you and why am I here?" I demand as I stand up, suddenly feeling much stronger and braver than I actually am. They both chuckle at me as if I'm just some little kid trying to be a grown up. That only makes my blood boil more.

"We've been paid to keep you here. You won't get hurt…too much" the one with the bright green eyes grins at me. His shaggy black hair falling into his eyes a little bit.

"Look, all you need to know is that we're here to…look after you if you will. The man who paid us to get you wants to try put his son back on the right track, apparently you're in the way. Be thankful we didn't just shoot you and go" the other one tells me. His grin widening to show me a set of perfectly white teeth. You can tell he paid a lot to have teeth like that. I wonder if he had braces as a child.

"And that son happens to be a very good friend of mine and I hate to see his future in jeopardy because of some woman" the green eyes man shakes his head as if the entire idea is just ludicrous.

"Can I at least know your names and what you plan on doing to me?" I murmur as I collapse on the bed, my hope slowly dying. If this involves Eric's father I have no hope of surviving. Eric has told me of all the horrible, disgraceful things his father has done. I'm just another one to his already extremely long list.

"We plan on having a little bit of fun with you as we wait for the boss' orders" the green eyed man grins at me. I think I may just refer to him as _wolf_. He has the eyes of one, well, they remind me of a wolf anyway. Before I could even try to force them into telling me their names again, they take off out of the room, locking the door behind them.

**AN: I hope this was okay for you all, this chapter sort of started writing itself at some point xx**


	17. Boiling Blood

**AN: Thank you to **_**lover-eric-damon**_**, artzannie25, **_**sheetse**_**, ILoveVikings, **_**AlphaSprout**_**, ashmo2000, **_**vilannh**_**, Silver Moon Goddess1, **_**ljhjelm49**_**, pinkygirl01, **_**TeaCupHuman**_**, Xia Cheyenne, **_**Lettuce. B. Frank**_**, vikinglover21, **_**nordiclover**_**, Millarca666, **_**aprilshowers021**_**, summer mosabbeh, **_**theoneandonlykenna**_**, siobhan. 22, **_**sluggysmom**_**, ncmiss12, **_**kerriki**_**, tessa90 and **_**katieBNorthman**_** for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter seventeen

**Eric's POV**

"Mr Northman, please calm down. I need you to tell me exactly what happened" the stupid God damn police guy probes me again. I have told him the same fucking story over a million times in the last God knows how long! It's probably been over 24 hours since Sookie got taken, and here he is, asking me stupid pointless questions when he could be out finding her.

"Are you fucking thick in the head? We were sat in the café when her phone rang; she went to answer it, then the next thing I know she hasn't returned. She was nowhere in sight. I went straight outside to try and find her, I checked everywhere! I found blood on the bricks in the alleyway for God sake. It was _fresh _blood! I have told you this a million times! Why aren't you getting off of your fat asses and looking for her" I shout at them again as I slam my fist into the table as I jump up, my chair being thrown backwards onto the floor.

"Mr Northman, we cannot do a full search until we have every detail" he tries to reason, my blood only boiling even further. This guy is really pushing my temper.

"I suggest you stop fucking questioning me and get out there and find my girlfriend!" I roar at him before kicking the turned over chair across the room.

"I understand this is a very difficult time, but we cannot progress in this investigation if you do not co-operate and calm down. Now, tell me if there is anyone who is after Sookie, or maybe you"

"My father" I replied without missing a heartbeat. Of course, why didn't I think of that?

"I have to go" I announce as I quickly exit the room, the policeman following behind me but I just wave him off as I run out of the building and towards my Corvette. I will find Sookie, even if it kills me. I will slaughter my father and anyone who gets in my way. I need her back, she got taken on _my _watch. She is my responsibility; I should have gone outside with her. I should have _protected _her better. She's my girlfriend, I really like her. She's the first women for me to ever like in this way, and I can't even look after her! I rip my Corvette down the roads at full speed, not even caring that I'm breaking every God damn law. I would happily go to prison as long as it meant I got Sookie back. When I get to my father's company I park my car up and jump out of it, paparazzi start to swarm around me, asking me loads of useless questions.

"Get out of my way, you useless wastes of space!" I growl at them as I push past them all, not caring if I hurt them of not. They asked for it, the nosy bastards.

"Father!" I roar through the building as I charge up the stairs and straight into my father's office where he's fucking that bloody assistant again. He sighs as he pulls out of her; obviously I look away, before pulling up his trousers and dismissing the girl with a whack on her ass. She giggles as she walks past me; she even tries to offer me a smouldering look; the cheap whore.

"I thought I disowned you, son" he points out, acting all clam and casual. What I wouldn't give to kick his fucking lying ass right now. If he has so much as laid a single finger on Sookie I will kill him personally, Father or no father.

**Sookie's POV**

I don't know what to make of anything anymore, I'm exhausted and I'm aching. My head is pounding, I'm hungry and I think I may become dehydrated at this rate. The two men who have taken me haven't shown their faces yet, and I have lost count of how long I have been here. I don't think it's been that long, but when you're in this situation (God forbid) time doesn't really matter; surviving – that's the main goal here. And right now, surviving sounds good. Especially when Eric's father in involved, he would happily kill me and not even blink an eye. He's killed before and felt no remorse, so what's to stop him from killing me and covering it up? _Eric, that's what_. My mind chants at me. Eric. Of course, he'll be looking for me! He won't stop until I've been found, well, at least I hope he won't. He is my only hope really…

"Damn it, I thought you would be asleep by now! You had gone all quiet" the man groans at his own stupidity. He had just identified himself to me, and I have memorised every inch of his face to my mind, right from his black hair right down to the stubble around his plump, kissable lips. Not that I would kiss him, I am _very _committed to Eric. He satisfies _all _of my needs.

"Yeah, well, you were wrong" I growl at him, my temper boiling as _wolf _walks into the room, shutting the door behind him where it lock from the other side. I guess that's kidnapper number two locking him in with me. He just better pray to God that I don't rip _wolf's _balls off, or scratch his eyes out.

"Look, I'm not here to stir shit up. I just wanted to give you this" he tells me as he drops the tray on top of the chest of draws. I didn't even register the tray with food and drink on when he entered.

"Why are you doing this to me? What have I actually done to deserve this? I'm a good Christian, I go to church, I bake cookies, I'm a nurse, I volunteer at a centre for people who misbehave and I even donate to charity! All my life all I have ever wanted is to have a stable relationship with someone I truly care about. And when I think I've found him, you know, Mr Right, why do I have to be taken away from him?" I sob as I finally let all the tears I have been holding back flow down my cheeks freely.

"Oh, shit. Why do women cry?" _Wolf _shakes his head before sitting coming to stand in front of me. I quickly scuttle back on the bed so that my back is pressed up against the headboard.

"Don't you even dare lay a finger on me" I warn him, my voice holding no room for arguments.

"Listen, all I want to do is get this over and done. I'm getting paid for doing this; it's enough money to get me out of this shit whole. It's enough to get me and my girlfriend out of here and way from everyone; we want to get the fuck out of here. This place, it changes people. The people here change people, I should know, I grew up here. I know Eric off of the back of my hand; I know how he thinks and how he works. And Eric likes one night stands and fuck buddies. He doesn't do relationships and he definitely doesn't do rescuing damsels in distresses. So I suggest you quit your fucking whining and get over yourself" he spits at me as if I'm nothing but dirt on the bottom of his shoe.

"What are you going to do to me?" I demand, figuring that playing the weak women card isn't going to work.

"We're going to have fun. When I say _fun_, I mean fun for me and my friend. Not you" he grins at me before turning his back and walking towards the door where he knocks on it twice. The door open and with one quick smirk shot my way he walks out of the room, leaving me there frightened for my safety. Are they going to torture me? Are they going to _rape _me? Oh, dear, God, no! NO! I cannot let that happen. I will not allow them two to get their dirty, grubby hand all over me; I will not allow them to _violate _me. If they do they will have hell to pay, and that there is a promise.

**Eric's POV**

"Eric, what do you mean? Where is who?" my father tries to play dumb as he throws back a glass of scotch. I hope he chokes on it.

"Sookie, my _girlfriend_. Where is she? I know you are responsible for her being taken. For her being _kidnapped_" I shout at him as I clench my fists at my sides.

"Now why would I take your pathetic girl?" and that was it. I went mental. I grabbed him by his neck and threw him against the table where I invade his personal space.

"You will tell me right now, otherwise you won't be walking for the rest of your fucking life. You are an evil little manipulative bastard, you don't deserve the title as a father, and you don't deserve to have a famous business that earns lots of money. You don't even deserve to live." I hiss at him as I tighten my hand around his neck "Now tell me where she is"


	18. Too Normal

**AN: Thank you to **_**Millarca666**_**, Xia Cheyenne, **_**summer mosabbeh**_**, nordiclover, **_**ljhjelm49**_**, pinkygirl01, **_**Bite me Eric**_**, BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah, **_**ILoveVikings**_**, bookluver07, **_**Lettuce. B. Frank**_**, sluggysmom, **_**AlphaSprout**_**, aprilshowers021, **_**sookie544,**_** TeaCupHuman, **_**theoneandonlykenna**_**, Silver Moon Goddess1, **_**vilannh**_**, ashmo2000, **_**Ali989969**_** and sweetlyevil2387 for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter eighteen

**Sookie's POV**

I sit on the bed, watching the two men as they talk in hushed voices in the corner; they would occasionally spare me a glance, which in my books means they are talking about me. I know what they want to do to me, but God help me I will kick their asses if they even attempt it. Not to mention that if Eric gets hold of them, they will be slaughtered within seconds.

"Sookie, we have decided your fate" _Wolf _informs me with a smirk. It sounds as if I'm about to be sentenced for life.

"Feel free to tell me" I encourage him with a sarcastic tone.

"Well, we think that you need loosening up, you know, a bit of _fun_" he grins as he pushes me back on the bed where he pins me. He straddles my waist as he pins my arms above my head, that God damn smirk making another appearance.

"How does that sound sweet cheeks?" he murmurs as he leans down to kiss me. I twist my head to the side, away from his lips so that he ends up kissing my cheek.

"Get off me, right now. Otherwise you are going to be in a world of pain" I hiss at him as I struggle under his grasp.

"Try it" he dares me as his friend comes over to us where he ties my hands to the bed posts, tears streaming down my cheeks as I pray to God. I have been a good Christian, I have done everything a good Christian should; I don't deserve this. I don't deserve this. Almost as if God could hear me, he answers my prayers as I hear police sirens approaching, both men freezing in their place. They quickly scramble off of the bed and run towards the door.

But they were only stopped by a large figure blocking the doorway.

"Alcide Herveaux, how un-fucking-expected" then the next thing I see is the man swinging his fist into _Wolf's_, I mean, Alcide's face where he tumbles to the floor with a thud. The other man looking nervous as he eyes up the window, and without thinking he throws himself out of it; making me scream as I close my eyes. Oh, my, God. He's just committed suicide. Oh, no, oh, no, oh, no. I could feel more tears running down my cheeks as I sob softly; I try to wriggle out of the restraints attached to my wrists, the leather of them making my wrists sore.

"Sookie" the man breathes as he rushes over to my side, the police piling in through the door where they grab Alcide and pin him to the floor as they arrest him.

"Eric?" I whisper as I look at his face, he looks so relieved and he looks scared as well.

"Sookie" he replies more confidently as he rips off the restraints and pulls me into his arms where I wrap my arms around my neck as I cry into his shoulder.

"I was so scared, Eric" I sob as I hold him closer, as if he could disappear at any moment.

"So was I. I'm so glad I found you, did they hurt you? Abuse you? If they did I will kill them" Eric tells me confidently as he rubs my back soothingly.

"One of them just committed suicide, and no; they didn't hurt me. But they were about to...they were about to…" I try to get out, but my voice just starts to turn shaky at that point as I try to fight back the tears I have only just got rid of.

"Hey, hey, shhh. It's okay, you're safe now; they can never hurt you. Not while I'm around" he assures me just as the head policeman comes over to the bed where he looks like he has something important to tell us.

**Eric's POV**

I have her back, and that's all that matters. God, I never thought I could become so concerned over someone, but she keeps surprising me. I never thought I could have a stable relationship, but it seems as though we're succeeding so far. She's back in my arms where she's safe; I will protect her with my life. And that right there is a promise.

"Mr Northman, we've arrested one of the suspects, but the other one has unfortunately taken it upon himself to…kill himself to put it mildly. Do you know the names of the suspects?" the policeman inquires as he pulls out a notepad and pen.

"Yes, one of them is Alcide Herveaux; but I can't name the other one. I don't know who he is, but if you ask my father, Arvid Northman, he'll know. He hired them, he wanted to get back at me for disobeying him, so he took it out on Sookie for no reason what so ever" I inform the man.

He nods and asks a few more questions before taking a witness statement from Sookie. Once he has one, he takes a few photos of Sookie's injuries before we're given permission to leave. we have a brief visit to the hospital where they put some stitches on her head where it was cut open. Luckilyshe wasnt dehydrated, apparently they gave her water to drink. But on the way home from the hospital the journey is quiet and both of us are deep in thought. I could have lost her, if I didn't beat the shit out of my dad and force him to tell me about his little manipulative plan; they would have raped her, hurt her, and made her feel as if she was nothing. Then they would have killed her. God, I couldn't bear that. And what I just can't get my head around is the fact that Alcide, the man who is supposed to be my friend, was the one to help kidnap her.

"If you want to get some sleep, I'll leave you be and when you're ready I'll order us some pizza and then maybe we can have chocolate ice cream afterwards. Ice cream makes everything okay, right?" I try to lighten the mood, making her giggle lightly as we pull up in front of my home.

I get out of the car and jog round to Sookie's side where I pick her up bridal style. I push the door shut with my hip before locking my car; Sookie's head resting on my chest as she relaxes into my arms. It feels so good to have her in my arms. Why do I feel like this? What is this feeling?

"Eric, can we lie in bed together and watch a film?" Sookie yawns, making me nod.

"You can have whatever your heart desires. It's the least you deserve after everything you've been through. I want to treat you like the princess you are" I grin at her as I try to play the prince charming I am. She offers me a small smile as I balance her in my arms, trying to undo the door with my spare hand. The second I have it open I carry her into the bedroom where I lie her down on the bed and kiss her softly. Thank God she got a quick shower at the hospital, but I don't like this clothing she's wearing that she got out of her locker. They seem too thick and itchy for my liking.

While she makes herself comfortable I retrieve one of my shirts that I pass to her, I want her to be comfortable. I'll send my assistant, Bobby, down to her house to fetch her clothes; as long as she agrees and gives me the keys of course. Or maybe I could ask Sam. Wait, I don't technically have to get the keys from her seeing as I have them. When she went outside she left her handbag in the café with me, I took it with me to the police station. So it should be around here somewhere.

"What would you like to watch?" I probe as I open up my DVD cabinet, this all seems far too normal after everything that has happened. Maybe she just hasn't had the full blow yet, I give her a few days at the max. But even when the blow does hit her, I will be there to support and comfort her. She needs me now more than ever. And my father needs shooting.

"Um, do you have _Pirates of the Caribbean_?"

"Sorry, I don't. But I'll order it ready for us to watch tomorrow" I assure her.

"Oh, okay. What about _Zoolander _or _Twilight_?" kill me now. She did not just say that.

"You have got to be kidding me. Who the fuck watches _Twilight?_ It's the shittest film known to man, we all know that Vampires don't sparkle and they certainly don't go out during the day" I huff as I search for _Zoolander_; I know I have it in here somewhere.

"I know its crap, but I think it's funny. A big, in a matter of speaking, sparkly Vampire who has everyone after him, he drinks in all the attention. A bit like you" she jokes, as she cuddles up under the covers in my shirt after she's placed her clothes on the floor in a neat pile, a sly smile on her face.

I smile back at her; she seems so happy, so normal. How can that be? Does she even realise what has happened to her? Has she even registered it? Should I get her into counselling or therapy? Maybe she's just coping differently, I wonder if she's doing that whole _if I don't laugh, I'll cry_ thing. That sounds about right actually. After putting on the film I climb under the sheets with her where I pull her against me. I am never letting her go again. I'll have to call the hospital tomorrow and let them know that she can't come in; they have a right to know. Plus she is in no fit state to go in to work, even if she isn't crying over it. The experience must still have been traumatic for her, even if she was only gone for about 48 hours. If that. I'm just glad I got her back, I'm also glad that I got her back before they could abuse her. She would never have gotten over that. But now I can make her happy, I can help her forget about these last two days. And that right there is my only target and concern

**AN: Sorry for short chapter, but I hope you all still enjoyed it and I promise to make the next chapter longer to make up for this one xx**


	19. Traumatic Past

**AN: Thank you to **_**TB-ChelyK**_**, charhamblin, **_**sluggysmom**_**, aprilshowers021, **_**Millarca666**_**, vilannh, **_**pinkgirl01**_**, BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah, **_**TeaCupHuman**_**, sydkiwi, **_**ILoveVikings**_**, mrsmars, **_**Ali989969**_**, ncmiss12, **_**artzannie25**_**, elliebaby, **_**Lettuce. B. Frank**_**, ljhjelm49, **_**ashmo2000**_** and Silver Moon Goddess1 for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter nineteen

**Eric's POV**

"Morning, sleeping beauty. How do you feel?" I probe before kissing my way up her neck until I get to her lips. As I indulge myself in the taste of her strawberry lips, her arms wrap around my neck where she pulls me down closer to her. Hmm, I love hovering over her.

"Better than I did yesterday" she assures me as she runs her hands down my back until they come to land on my covered ass. We sort of fell asleep last night dressed in our clothes, so I was uncomfortable, but she was fine in my shirt. But I can't help but still be worried about her; she's taking everything far too good. I think I should call Sam to come have a talk with her; he was a therapist before he decided to open up his family bar, _Merlotte's_, where everyone is welcome. Whereas my bar is going to be more of a night club with plenty of alcohol.

"That's good to hear. But, Sookie, I am worried about you; I would expect you to be taking this much worser than you are. Most people would feel more traumatised by this, they would spend days crying and wanting to feel loved. I should know, my Aunt Aude got kidnapped and when she was found a few days later she spent months crying and she was too scared to leave the house. She eventually killed herself, she couldn't take it anymore. I don't want that for you, you mean more to me than I could have ever have imagined. I find that I really need you and I have no idea why" I tell her, letting my romantic side take over. I don't know what this feeling is, or what it means, but I know that I care about her. And it just about killed me when she got taken. I never thought some woman could have such a huge effect on me, but she has.

"Eric, when they took me, held me hostage, I was scared. So scared. I didn't know what I had done to deserve that, nor did I know who had taken me. All I knew was that the one with green eyes was your friend, he said that he was getting paid loads for this; he said that he and his girlfriend wanted out of this place. Then him and the other one would make crude jokes about me, they would joke and laugh about _raping_ me. But they never did, sure, they knocked me about a bit right at the beginning. But they never touched me inappropriately, although green eyes was going to when the police turned up. But what I want to tell you is that all the way through all of that, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I wanted you so badly, I wanted you to find me and hold me. I wanted you to be my hero, and you are. You found me, you saved me. You're taking care of me" she tells me, but what she said still doesn't answer my question.

"Sookie" I warn her, making her sigh as a tear leaks out of her eye.

"Truth is, Eric, I've been through worse than this. So this didn't really seem that bad compared to some of the things I've been through, this just seemed like another page in my never ending book of misery" she whispers as she avoids eye contact with me. I sit down beside her where I pull her onto my lap so that she's straddling me as she looks at me.

"Talk to me about it" I encourage her as I rub up and down her back, her arms wrapping around my neck as she bites on her lower lip.

"I…I don't…I don't know what to say. How to tell you…" she trails off as soft sobs start to tumble out of her mouth. Here are the tears I've been waiting for. I pull her closer to me where her legs wrap around me as I hold her closer, her head resting on my shoulder as she cries.

Whatever she wants to tell me must be horrible if she's been reduced to this. And all I can do right now is comfort her, and I hate that so much. I want to make everything better for her, but I can't. I'm not some magic Fairy who can change her past and I'm certainly not a Vampire who can just wash away her memories.

"Sookie, take your time. All I want you to know is that I'm here for you. No matter what" I assure her, making her nod as she sniffles. I rub her back to try and console her some more as her sobs turn into little hiccups.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to" I tell her, her head snapping up instantly as she looks at me.

"I want you to know, but I just don't know how to tell you. It'll ruin your day, I don't want that" she's always thinking about everyone else.

"Sookie, stop thinking about everyone else and start thinking about _yourself_. You need to talk to someone, whether it be me, or a friend of yours, or even a therapist. You need to talk to someone, and all I'm doing is worrying about you. So please put my mind at rest, talk to me. I opened up to you about my parents, my Auntie and about my father, so you can trust me. Just like I trust you" okay, I may have pulled the guilt card on her slightly, but if it gets her to talk to me and put both her and my mind to rest; then I'm happy I did play it. I just can't play it again for a while now.

"You're right" she nods her head, as if she's just made up her mind.

"When I was younger, I went through quite a lot of trauma and problems. Emotional and physical problems. Nobody liked me as a kid because I was labelled as being _Crazy Sookie_; I was labelled that because I was different to most kids. I could guess things without putting too much thought into it, but I was also called crazy because everyone used to think I made up stories that were so unbelievable that I must have been crazy. But every single one of those stories were true. But no one would believe me. I was abused, Eric. By my Great Uncle. It went on from the ages of five up to about seven. He would…he would touch me. Tell me I was good girl and threatened me if I tried to scream or if I cried. I tried to tell my mother, but she thought I was lying and hit me for it. No one knew that bit either. Then when I tried to tell my father, well, he just didn't take that much notice in me. I wasn't important to him, but my brother, Jason, he was the apple of my dad's eyes. He meant everything to my dad; I was just the other child. I wasn't planned, you see, so no one really took much notice of me. But Jason does, and so did my grab before she died" Sookie begins, my attention fully on her.

"When I was six I tried to tell my parents again, I tried to tell anyone who would listen, I just wanted him to _stop_. But no one would listen then either. Not even Jason. It then got to that point that my mother put me in an institution. But after a few months there they declared I wasn't crazy and that my parents should pay me more attention. They thought that I would stop making up stories if I got more attention. But I wasn't making up stories. So my Uncle carried on touching me and abusing me, my mother would slap me if I tried to tell her. It got to the point where I just stayed quiet. Never said a word. I spent the next few months of my life like that, never saying a word, I was like a mime. Never uttered a word, and then my parents were killed in a flash flood. So me and Jase, we got taken to my grans house where she looked after us. She kept trying to get me to talk to her, and I did. Eventually. She put a stop to it, made sure that Uncle Bartlett got arrested and put in prison and she spent loads of money on getting me therapy. That's where I met my friend, Sam, he was my therapist's son" Sookie informs me as tears carry on to run down her cheeks. I wanted to ask her about what he did to her, but I knew better than to pester her further about it.

I could feel a mixture of emotions bubbling within me; I felt pure and utter fury towards her Uncle, if I ever meet him I will kill him. Slow and painfully. What type of sick fucker abuses a _five _year old? She was still practically a baby when he started abusing her. It went on for a full _two years _and no one thought to listen to her, to believe her. Then I felt upset for Sookie, I just want to hug her and hold her, tell her that she'll never get hurt like that again. Tell her that I'll always be there for her. I also felt surprise; I'm surprised she turned out as good as she did. I would have thought that she would have been mentally scarred for life, but she seems just as normal as anyone else out there. She's braver than I gave her credit for.

"Oh, Sookie. I'm so sorry, so sorry" I breathe as I hold her closer, her tears beginning again as she holds onto me for dear life. That's it, she's staying with me for the next week or so, she needs someone to be there for her, and she's definitely not getting that at home. Not when she has no family, well, she has her brother but who knows where he is, and I don't fancy bringing it up with her yet. Right now she needs some TLC. And I'm going to give that to her.

"Eric, you will always believe me, won't you?" she probes as she pulls back to look at me, she sniffles slightly as she wipes at her eyes.

"I promise to always believe you. No matter how absurd the story may sound" I tell her with a small smile. She smiles straight back at me before kissing me lightly.

"Do you want me to make us breakfast, or would you rather go out today? Maybe we can go to the zoo to help take your mind off of everything. Just me and you" I assure her, making her smile increase as her eyes twinkle. This time not with tears.

"I've never been to the zoo" she admits, making my mouth hang open.

"Well, I think it's time we change that. I want to learn more about you, Sookie, and I think we can learn more about each other while having a fun day out. Plus looking at all the amazing animals out there will help us to take our minds off of all of these negative thoughts" I point out, making her nod in agreement as she hiccups. Damn, she is so cute. But I can't help but still feel murderous towards her fucking paedophilic Uncle. _Great_ Uncle at that. Sick. Fucking. Bastard. I will kill him. But right now I need to forget about him, Sookie is all that matters right now. Not him. _Her_.


	20. Animal

**AN: Thank you to **_**BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah**_**, ljhjelm49, **_**fangtasia**_**, sluggysmom, **_**pinkygirl01**_**, aprilshowers021, **_**TeaCupHuman**_**, ILoveVikings, **_**Millarca666**_**, artzannie25, **_**ashmo2000**_**, vilannh, **_**theoneandonlykenna**_**, ncmiss12 and **_**Silver Moon Goddess1**_** for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter twenty

**Sookie's POV**

There, that's it. I told him, he knows about my horrible past and he still wants to be with me. Now that to me shows me that he wants a commitment, even if said commitment is something as simple as a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship; this just proves to me that he is the type of man who will stick with his partner through absolutely anything. I know that Sam accepted me for who I was, and I had a small suspicion that he loved me. But I just didn't feel that for him, so after a heart breaking conversation, we went our separate ways. But despite how we left things off, we're still really good friends and we try our hardest to see each other on a regular basis. In fact, I wonder how his business is doing. I know that he stopped being a therapist a while ago, and he set up a family bar business; _Merlotte's _believe it's called. I've been in there a few times, but only to say hello to him, or to work a shift or two for him if he needed the staff and I had the spare time.

But after having that heartfelt conversation with Eric, he suggested we go to the Zoo. I have never been to the Zoo; my gran could never afford to take me and Jason as kids seeing as she spent a lot of money on my therapy after what Uncle Bartlett did to me. And I'm thankful for that therapy, without that therapy I don't know what I would have done. Of course, the mental and emotional scars never fade, but you can make them less visible. And that's exactly what that therapy helped me to do. Plus they helped me to try and shove it all to the back of my mind, so that it wasn't permanently there at the front. It's had a backseat in my mind for so, so long and today I dragged it all back up again. But to be honest, I'm happy I did. Eric is so understanding, I never would have thought that of him; what with him being a rich boy all his life. You wouldn't think he could care about anyone else, but here is. He cares about me and that means the world to me.

"So, Nurse Stackhouse, what animals are you looking forward to seeing the most?" Eric probes as he wraps his arms around my waist. We're stood in line, waiting to pay for our tickets. I take a few minutes to think that over, Eric's lips distracting me slightly as he places little kisses all over my neck.

"The tigers and lions" I respond when I feel certain of my answer. A few flashes then go off to the side of me, but before I could look over there to investigate, Eric pulls my face to his as he kisses me softly. His lips teasing mine as his arms pull me closer to him.

"Just ignore that, it's just the paparazzi. They follow me everywhere, and after everything that has happened over the last week or so; they'll want interviews. What with dad disowning me, me dating you, you being taken and now found. They probably think that Christmas has come all at once for them" Eric tries to joke, but I can't help but be cautious.

What if they start digging around about me? They probably already have my name and address; they've probably already got people digging things up about me. What if they find out about Uncle Bartlett and publish it all over the news? I couldn't bare that.

"Hey, calm down. It's okay, I won't let them get to you. Today is about you and you enjoying your first time at the Zoo" he smiles at me before leaning down and kissing me. He always seems to make me feel safe and appreciated, even when he isn't trying. Just then it's our turn to pay for our tickets and after a quick argument about who's going to pay, Eric hands over the money. He knows I like to pay my own way, but he just told me that he wants to treat me and I should just let him do it. I told him I'm not happy about it, but I will accept it. For answer he just chuckles as he leans down and kisses me again. God, I feel like I'm drowning whenever he kisses me like this.

"I didn't get a chance to ask you before, but why are you most looking forward to seeing the lions and tigers for?" Eric inquires as he takes my hand in his, our fingers interlocking as we walk along the gravel path. The sky is a lovely blue colour and I cannot spot a cloud anywhere.

"They remind me of you" I admit sheepishly as I wink at him, waiting for him to click on to what I am trying to convey to him.

"Oh, really? Care to explain that to me, Lover?" he smirks at me as he pulls us to a complete halt. His arms wrapping around me as he presses our lower halves together. He is a complete sex pest. But I must admit that I like that about him, he's up for anything; anywhere and at any time.

"Because you're a tiger in the bed, and you're always like a lion waiting to pounce on me. Maybe you would like to pounce on me right now" I suggest with a grin as I flutter my eyelashes at him innocently. He smirks at me as he attaches his lips to mine, his hands lowering onto my ass where he squeezes my behind. I hit his arm playfully making him chuckle as he pulls me over towards a small building. I have no clue where he is taken me, but I'm excited to know. He pulls me into a room that has been decorated with flowers and candles, the lights have even been dimmed to create a romantic atmosphere. Oh, wow. This place is beautiful.

"Eric…I…wow…it's amazing" I stutter as I try to find the right words to describe just how wonderful this place truly is. Has he done this all for me?

"I figured you deserved something special, although I didn't expect you to turn horny on me. But I must admit I'm glad you did, I like this side of you" he informs me with a grin as he sits me down on the table where my legs wrap around his waist. His lips eagerly seek out mine as his tongue runs across my lower lip, begging me for entrance. To which I grant him almost immediately as my arms wrap around his neck, pulling him closer to me so I can kiss him more passionately.

"Eric, wait, do you have a condom?" I probe after he's ripped, quite literally ripped, my panties off; leaving my lower half bare to him. He's even pushed my skirt up so that it's like a belt.

"Shit" he curses softly as he rubs his temple, obviously trying to think up a solution.

"Can we just have sex and you take an after sex pill, or whatever they call them these days?" he inquires hopefully, making me sigh.

"No, Eric, I can't" I shake my head, my annoyance at the situation is showing through just as much as his is.

"Wait, I may have one. Just give me a sec" he grins before moving his hand behind my ear. He then pulls his hand back to show me that he now has a condom in his hand. How the heck did he do that? I feel around the back of my ear, now feeling too astonished for words.

"God, Eric…how did you do that?" I giggle as he undoes his jeans so that his cock can spring free. I still can't get used to how big he is.

"A good magician never reveals his tricks" and there goes his cocky persona. Speaking of cock, he's just pushed into me, after rolling on the condom of course. And…oh, my. He's got one of those specially designed condoms.

"I see that you like this ribbed condom. I'll keep that in mind" he murmurs in my ear as he begins to slowly move in and out of me, my legs tightening around him so that I can pull him deeper into me. God, I love these condoms, but I can't help but wonder what unprotected sex would feel like. But I have no intentions of ever trying it, not even if I'm on the pill. But, I guess I would have unprotected sex if I was trying for a baby; but I would have to make sure that the father-to-be, hopefully, was clean first. Don't want to risk anything now, do I?

"Eric, God, Eric; faster, please faster" I beg him as I begin to move my hips in time with his, meeting him thrust for thrust.

"Snabbare. Say it; I want you to say _faster _in my native tongue. Please" he begs as he purposefully slows down, just to tease me further.

"Snabbare" I plead with him, making him sigh happily as we pant in time with each other, his thrusts becoming faster and more erratic. He must be very close to release.

"Touch yourself, Sookie. I want to see you touch that little bundle of nerves of yours; I want you to pleasure yourself as I fuck you. I want you to scream out my name as you explode all over me" he insists as he moves my hand over my clit. I nod my head, the pleasure I'm feeling making me speechless. I start to slowly stroke my clit, my eyes never leaving his until he kisses me hungrily.

After our passionate kiss we look down to where we are joined, a low growl leaving Eric's throat as he watches himself pumping in and out of me. His eyes are flickering between my face, my fingers stroking my clit and his moving cock. My eyes doing exactly the same until I feel him swell in side of me. He groans as he starts to gently suck on my neck, and when he bites down lightly he sends me over the edge. Causing me to scream out his name as he shouts out mine. His come shooting into the condom as I come around him. Holy mother of God. That was amazing!

"I think it's safe to say you like ribbed condoms, maybe we can try other types of condoms. I want to see what makes you tick" he pants out as our bodies twitch with the aftermath of our little sex session.

"I think I love the Zoo" I murmur, making him chuckle as he licks across my lips before kissing me.

"And you haven't even seen the animals yet" he grins, making me giggle.

"Oh, I don't know about that. I think I've seen one animal today. And I like him_ very _much. I definitely want to take him home with me" I wink at him, making him smirk at me again as he kisses me one last time.

"Come on; let's go see the animals before I decide to ravish you all over again. We'll come back here afterwards so that we can have the romantic evening I originally planned" he tells me as he pulls away from me reluctantly to fasten up his jeans. I nod in agreement as I climb off the table, grabbing it for support as my legs threaten to give way. I love how he makes my legs feel like jelly. I quickly smooth out my skirt; my panties are a lost cause, before accepting Eric's offered hand. I really want to know what he has planned for me now; he's such a big tease.


	21. Remus The Tiger

**AN: Thank you to **_**charhamblin**_**, pinkygirl01, **_**theoneandonlykenna**_**, Ali989969, **_**nordiclover**_**, Millarca666, **_**TeaCupHuman**_**, BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah, **_**ILoveVikings**_**, ljhjem49, **_**artzannie25**_**, sluggysmom, **_**ashmo2000**_**, ncmiss12 and **_**AlphaSprout**_** for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter twenty-one

**Eric's POV**

The zoo has been amazing so far, we have seen, not to mention done, so much. We started it off with that amazing session of sex, and so far we have seen the monkeys, lions, birds and lizards. I'm taking my gorgeous Lover to go see the tigers now; she loves felines it would seem. The only thing I can see which has been a downside so far to this little trip, is that the paparazzi somehow got allowed into the park and they have been following us everywhere. But luckily not one of them has had the guts to try and ask us questions, they must have seen the state my ex-father was in after I was done with him. Plus I may have threatened them once or twice that I was going to feed them to the lions if they carried on stalking us and/or if they even dared to attempt to ask us questions. They seemed to have got the message, but they haven't stopped stalking us. They're just trying to make it less obvious right now.

"Sookie, I'm really sorry for this. I didn't know they were going to follow us, if I knew they were I would have taken you somewhere else and-" I get cut off there when Sookie pulls me down for a kiss, her tongue trailing across my lower lips until I finally give into her demands. I could feel her smiling as our kiss heats up, my own smile taking place as I knit my hand into her hair. Her hair is always so soft and wavy; beautiful. Every aspect of this amazing women is beautiful, gorgeous – breath taking.

"Eric, it's fine; you didn't know. It's not like you planned for them to stalk us. But as long as I have you with me, I don't think I could care about them. You're all that I can concentrate on right now" Sookie smiles at me, my heart doing something funny at that beautiful smile.

What is this feeling? I've never felt this before, it's a strange feeling. Hmm, maybe I have indigestion or something.

"So, Nurse Stackhouse, what intrigues you the most about our beloved felines here?" I probe as I wrap my arm around her waist before guiding her over to the tiger cage, I talked to the keeper earlier on today over the phone, and he agreed to let Sookie and I have a go at feeding the tigers. I hope she'll enjoy it.

"I just love them, so fierce but they still manage to look graceful and stunning at the same time. And the cubs, oh my God, the cubs are so cute!" Sookie gets excited as she claps her hands together, making me laugh before I lean down and kiss her cheek.

"Well, then I have a surprise for you. The keeper has agreed to let us have a go at feeding the tigers, and then he said we could actually go in and stroke one of their newer additions to the tiger family. The little guy actually got rescued a few months ago, his mother tried to kill him; they only just got to the poor bugger in time. But he's alive and well now, and according to the keeper he's a lovely little guy. He said that the cub loves people, he's like a friendly cat or dog. Perfect pet. In fact, he is like a pet to the staff here, actually he's like one of the family" I inform her, her excitement only growing further and she practically jumps up and down. Adorable. Purely adorable.

"What's his name?" Sookie queries as we watch the tigers running round after each other, the male one trying to show off to the females. But from what I can tell, only one of them is looking into making love with the male. Maybe I should teach him some tricks in the womanising sector. But then again, maybe this one female will show him love and give him everything he ever wanted. Multiple females can't do that, but one very special one can.

"Remus" I grin at her just as the male lion strides over to the female looking ready to pounce on her. Maybe we should go talk to that zoo keeper, the last thing we need right now is animal porn. We got enough of that from the rabbits we walked passed earlier to get to the monkeys. I think they were just there for show, more than to be looked out. Heck, they were doing it like…well…rabbits. Just on Viagra…

"Sookie, let's go see Calvin; he's in charge of the tigers, lions and panthers. Although he does specialise more in panthers, he does love the tigers and lions. Especially Remus, boy, does he love Remus. He says Remus gets along smashingly with his pet panther, Arthur" I inform her as I wrap my hand around hers before guiding her towards the office opposite the tiger exhibit. Calvin Norris is a good man, although his family are slightly strange and he, too, has this oddity about him. His eyes are more amber coloured than brown, and he has tattoos of panthers and tigers, along with tribal tattoos, all over his body. I'm still rather surprised that he hasn't tattooed his face yet. But, all in all, he's a good man, he's kind hearted, thinks of everyone else and he's very protective over his family. Especially his niece, Crystal.

"Calvin" I greet him as I shake his hand, a grin on his face as he looks between me and my Lover.

"Northman, good to see you again. And who is this fine specimen of a woman?" he probes as he checks Sookie over, my anger boiling at his probing eyes. I have to actually control myself to prevent myself from decking him. Do I have to actually shout it from the roof tops? She. Is. Mine. Damn it! Why am I so possessive over her? This is so fucking unnatural for me!

"This is _my _girlfriend. Sookie this is my friend Calvin; Calvin, Sookie" I introduce the two to each other, but not willingly.

"How do you do?" Sookie nods her head at him while gracing him with one of her breath taking smiles. Beautiful.

"Remus" I remind Calvin just as he went into eye fucking _my girlfriend._ He is fucking asking for it, he really is. I should just kick his fucking ass right now.

"Right, of course" he blinks a few times, as if to try and bring himself back into the present. He nods then, almost as if he had just confirmed something before leading us into the little room where he lets Remus relax. They tried to put the poor little guy back in with his family, but they wouldn't accept him. It's actually rather upsetting to know that your family doesn't want you. But one day he'll be able to have a family of his own, which means he'll never give up on his children. Well, cubs.

When we get inside we spot Remus straight away, he has an amazing full volume orange coat with his black stripes and white stomach and nozzle. He has enchanting brown eyes and he instantly comes towards us when he spots us, his tail swishing behind him as he trots over straight to Sookie. Completely ignoring the males present. That's when I spot the small scar over his eye, he reminds me a bit of that lion in _Lion king_, you know who I mean, Scar. The very sleazy lion that's a complete asshole. I'm glad he died in the end, even if that does sound harsh.

"He's gorgeous!" Sookie coos as she gets down on her knees to stroke the magnificent tiger.

"He sure is" I agree as I get down next to her so I, too, could stroke this friendly little cub. He couldn't be much older than about 4 months old, if that. What mother could reject such a little beauty? If I had children, I can guarantee that I would never try killing them and/or reject them. They would be my pride and joy. But then again, nature is cruel. Animals don't think like we do, at least, not on the same level.

"He's lovely, it's a shame his mother didn't want him" I note as I scratch behind him his ear, just then a few flashes go off near the open window, when I look up I see several camera lenses poking in through the gap. I am going to rip the heads off of these assholes at this rate.

"Do you have any tiger or panthers who would like to kill these paparazzi people for us? They're getting on my nerves" I growl as I narrow my eyes at the window. The assholes can clearly see me on their side of the camera. I wonder if they'll fuck off and actually understand me if I give them the death threat in sign language.

"Eric, it's fine. Look why don't we go to that little surprise you had planned for me? I'm really excited for it and you did say that we could go after we'd seen the tigers. You've got me all excited; you can't keep me in this suspense now" Sookie points out, just the sound of her voice completely lightening my mood. At least there is one good thing about being on this little trip, she's the only thing getting me through the temper these asshole stalkers rise in me. Wait, why am I thinking about her like this? it is so absurd. Maybe Pam can help me… but then again she will just laugh in my face. But, hey, it's either her or mother. Maybe I can arrange for us all to meet together and discuss this strange feeling and possessiveness in me.

"Yeah, I agree. Let's get going, I am going to woo you like mad. So I expect a reward for all my efforts" I wink at her, making her giggle lightly as a blush rises on her cheeks. Stunning, just stunning.

**AN: The surprise will be in the next chapter, and it will be romantic :D xx**

**I would also like to tell those of you who read my other Sookie Stackhouse stories (i.e 'Ammy's World' and 'Exciting Night'), I will be updating them ASAP tomorrow. I would do them today but unfortunately it's too late at night for me now, but I promise you they will be the first on my update list for tomorrow :D xx**


	22. Rose Petals

**AN: Thank you to **_**ljhjelm49**_**, TeaCupHuman, **_**Millarca666**_**, artzannie25, **_**pinkygirl01**_**, vilannh, **_**AlphaSprout**_**, ncmiss12, **_**ILoveVikings**_**, sluggysmom, **_**ashmo2000,**_** ChickiesMom and **_**Vikt0ria**_** for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHST GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter twenty-two

**Sookie's POV**

Today has been absolutely wonderful so far, and what makes this day even better is that Eric is here with me. Plus he has a big surprise for me that he won't even give me a clue about. He loves having this power over me; if only I could slap him without regretting it…

"Lover, please allow me" Eric insists as he holds the door to the building we went into earlier today, open for me. When we get inside I couldn't help but gasp as I take in the room, it looks completely different to what it did this morning, the room's lights have been dimmed, there is a red cloth over a circle table, two chairs are set up around the table and the table mats and cutlery have been placed out as well. There is a candle in the middle of the table and it has been lit, the flame glowing elegantly in the romantic setting. There are even rose petals scattered among the floor.

"It's…wow, it's so beautiful, Eric!" I praise him as I turn around and throw myself into his arms where I hug him for dear life. I have never had anyone treat me like this before; I have never had someone go through so much effort just to make me happy, or to make an evening perfect for me. He's everything I could only have dreamed of.

"I'm glad you like it, but I am not happy about these tears you are shedding. I don't like to see you cry, even if they are happy tears" he even sounds awkward saying it. I couldn't help but giggle then as I wipe at my eyes to get rid of the happy tears; thank God that I put on minimal mascara, and thank God it's waterproof.

"Come on, now. Let's have dinner" he insists as he guides me over to the table where he pulls out my chair for me before pushing it forward when I'm sat down. I watch him carefully as he disappears into another room before returning with one of those restraunt type trolleys where there are two meals sitting on them. Each one covered with those special aluminium food covers. On the trolley there are also two wine glasses and a bucket full of ice where a bottle of wine is nestled in the ice's freezing depths. Oh, my, God. He has everything planned out for such a romantic evening! No, most romantic day at that, this day has been the most memorable and amazing day of my life.

"Eric, this is all so…wow. I…I actually don't know what to say. No one has ever gone through this much effort to woo me before" I inform him as he places the dishes on the table with the wine glasses.

"Then every man who has ever taken you out on a date is a complete moron. You are stunning, Sookie, don't let anyone tell you otherwise. And you also have the most beautiful personality I have ever seen before, you have changed me, Sookie; but in a good way, of course. Just seeing you makes me want to make you smile, and it would seem I have succeeded. I will keep in mind for future reference that you love romantic dates. I'm sure I can use it to my advantage" he even waggles his eyebrows suggestively, making me giggle at his boyishness. He's adorable when he does that. He still has this boyish charm about him, but don't get me wrong; he is all man and certainly acts manly. But these little expressions and things he does, they all point to his hidden boyish charm that he doesn't show off often enough.

"You are a true gentleman, Mr Northman. It would seem that my very first impressions of you were very wrong" I note as he removes the aluminium cover off of the food to show me that we're having my favourite meal. Spiced southern chicken with mashed potatoes, carrots, peas, cauliflower, broccoli and there is even a jug of gravy on the table for if we want it. He's really thought of everything.

"And what exactly were your first impressions of me, Nurse Stackhouse?" he probes with a raised eyebrow, a slight smirk gliding its way onto his plump lips. Those God damn kissable plump lips.

"I thought you were a hot, sexy, cocky manwhore" I grumble, knowing that he will love the first three words.

"All very true, my dear. But the last one is no more; you are all I need to keep me happy and satisfied. As for this _cocky_ side of me, well, you would know all about that now, wouldn't you?" he smirks at me, his cocky side coming out again. Oh, no. I so did not go there with that pun. Cock and come, or in this case, coming, should never be put in the same sentence in a general conversation…

"Oh, Mr Northman, I do enjoy _Cockzilla_ very much. He is just as cocky as his owner, not to mention that he has balls" I grin at him before slipping a cut up slice of chicken in my mouth as I flutter my eye lashes at him. He groans as he shifts uncomfortably in his chair, obviously finding my light banter very…fulfilling. For his boxers and jeans that is. Maybe it will _fulfil _my pussy later on. What is wrong with me? Since when do I, Sookie Stackhouse, Catholic woman, Nurse and helper, think dirty and crude thoughts such as that?

It must be Eric; he's obviously rubbing off on me. Oh, and there goes my imagination again.

"Lover, please stop squirming in your chair and moaning with your every bite. You are driving me crazy and I am very close to throwing all of this onto the floor so that I can fuck you senseless right now, right here, on this table. _Again_" he pronounces the last word with extra emphasis, just to justify his point that he's _fucked me senseless _on this table once already today. What can I say? I can't get enough of him. And from that hungry look in his eyes, I would say he can't get enough of me, either.

"Then throw it all on the floor and _fuck me like you mean it_" I tease him as I lean back in my chair a little bit, after I have blown out the candle; purposefully pushing my breasts out a little bit to distract him. I'm quite willing to sacrifice dinner to get another ride on his disco stick, and there goes Lady GaGa's song playing in my head. I give up, I really do. With that Eric releases an animalistic growl before dragging his arms across the table, sending our food, drinks, and everything else including the cloth onto the floor. Ooo, I like this side of him. It is very sexy.

"Take me, Viking" I order him as he picks me up and practically flings me on the table where he hovers over me, his knee pushing my legs apart so he can stand between my legs and in front of my wet, hot centre.

"Viking? Hmm, have you been thinking up pet names for me Lover?" Eric murmurs in my ear as his hands slide their way up my top where he massages my breasts through the thin fabric of my bra. Thank you, Amelia, for making me buy this pathetic excuse for a bra. It is perfect for Eric, when he sees it he is going to go crazy. He loves it when I wear red, it's his favourite colour. He also loves it when I wear skimpy bras like this.

"You call me Lover" I retort breathlessly as my hands fight to undo the button and zip on his jeans. I am desperate to get him naked; I am desperate to feel my naked skin against his. To feel the warmth we share when we make love…I mean, have sex…as he kisses me. As he whispers sweet nothings in my ear.

"Oh, Sookie" Eric sighs when he finally gets my shirt off, my breasts practically pouring out of this flimsy bra. But just the look on Eric's face makes it all worthwhile. I wrap my legs around his waist, pulling him closer to my bare pussy. Thank you, Eric, for ripping my panties into oblivion earlier on today.

"You like?" I probe as I kiss his neck while he steps out of his jeans. I never thought I could love someone going commando so much before.

"Oh, I don't _like_ it. I _love _it" he whispers after he has taken off his shirt, his abs and pecks capturing my attention before he kisses me. His heat filled kiss stealing the show, no doubt.

I feel the head of his cock teasing my entrance as he trails it up and down my slit, making me pant and gasp.

"Please" I beg him as I tighten my legs around his waist, forcing him inside of me. Both of us sighing in relief as he starts to move inside of me. Something feels different this time. But I just can't place what; it definitely feels different to all the other times we've had sex. Eric undoes my bra clasp with a flick of his hand before he throws it to the side, his mouth soon finding its way to my breasts as he sucks and nips at the skin around my nipple. Just to tease me.

"Oh, God, Eric, yes, right there!" I shout when he hits my G-spot, his classic boyish smirk gracing his face again as he licks around my right nipple, his left hand making work of my other breast while his mouth is otherwise occupied.

The second I feel his mouth encircle my nipple I hiss out in pleasure as I rock my hips against Eric's, making sure to meet him thrust for thrust. Eric then starts to place open mouthed kisses up my body and neck until he reaches my ear, his hot breath feeling like a caress on my skin.

"You taste like strawberries. You always do" Eric tells me as he thrusts harder and faster into me.

"Oh, God" is all I can manage to breathe as I grip his strong muscular shoulders, his blonde hair falling around his face like a halo, or a lions mane, as I attach my lips to his. I carry on kissing him, my mind forgetting all about how this time feels different to all the others, as his fingers slide their way down my body until they make contact with my clit.

"Come for me, Sookie. Come for me like you have never come before. I want you to stain this fucking table with your come; I want you to make me shoot my sperm into you. I want you to make me come, Sookie" how he managed to say _come_ so many times in one quick speech I will never know. Almost as if he had triggered something in my brain, I scream out his name as I meet my end, a few flashes going off in my mind as I experience one of the most intense orgasms I have ever felt. Eric roars with his orgasm as he releases his seed into me, it's like I could actually feel his release in me. But I knew that was impossible. Wait!

"Condom! Shit" I curse, not caring that my gran would have scolded me for such bad language. We didn't use a condom. Oh, God. No, this can't be happening…

"Condom? What are you on abo- fuck!" Eric growls as he swiftly pulls out of me, his hand going straight to his hair where he runs his fingers through his tasselled blonde locks.

"Eric" I call out to him, needing his reassurance right now.

"Sookie, God, Sookie. I'm so sorry, but listen to me. Don't worry, we'll get you one of those after sex pills ASAP and everything will be fine. I promise" he assures me as he pulls me into an embrace. I love the feel of his strong arms around me, I always feel so safe and protected in them.

"Okay, I trust you. It was only one mistake, don't worry about it. Don't stress. I'm due for my period real soon anyway, so as long as I take that pill everything will be fine. But I would just like to say that, that was the best sex I have ever had with you. Maybe I will go on the contraceptive pill" I smile at him, trying to lighten the mood a little bit.

At least that solves the mystery as to what felt different this time around. But luckily that can easily be dealt with.

"Now that is a great idea. I think I prefer that to having to permanently have condoms with me because you pounce on me when I least suspect it" he grins.

"I'm the one who likes to pounce? Excuse me, but I think it was you who threw everything onto the floor before you threw me onto the table and _sexed me up_" I point out, both of us laughing before we share a kiss. I just want to cuddle him right now, but cuddling is very intimate and something that we should do in private. Well, sex is intimate, but I think that can be done anywhere in the world. Cuddling, I don't know, it makes me feel as though we're actually looking into each other's souls, like we're letting our shields down for each other. It makes me feel…close to him. On an emotional and mental level as well as physical.


	23. Beautiful

**AN: Thank you to ILoveVikings, ashmo2000, pinkygirl01, sweetlyevil2387, artzannie25, ljhjelm49, AlphaSprout, TeaCupHuman, Lettuce. B. Frank, ncmiss12, Ali989969 and theoneandonlykenna for reviewing xx**

**Thank you to I'm-the-bang-to-your-fang for proof reading xx**

**Okay, I wasn't happy with the last chapter and after a review on the last one I decided to re-write it. I think this one is much better and I hope you all enjoy it xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter twenty-three

**Sookie's POV**

"Hey there, beautiful" Eric greets me as I walk into his kitchen. I stayed over at his again last night; he insisted that I stay with him last night and this morning because he wouldn't see me this afternoon or tonight. The first reason for that is because I'm back at work, after having a couple of days off due to my kidnapping trauma, and the other reason being that Eric has to go meet with the agent guy who is dealing with the sale of the building Eric wants to turn into a bar. He has even been coming up with different names that he has been writing down on a piece of paper ready for when he starts building, he wants everything to perfect. Right down from the name, all the way up to the interior. He is such a perfectionist.

"Hey, is it okay if we go to the shop this morning? I need to get some tampons" I tell him shyly, I hate talking about girly things like this with people, especially him.

"Sure. Why, have you started?" he probes as he places down a plate of pancakes in front of me. He knows how much I love pancakes, especially when they are savoured with maple syrup. Which he has ever so kindly down for me. Yummy; almost as yummy as him.

"No, not yet. I'm due in about a week, but I don't have any at home and I'm pretty busy for the next week, what with work and my volunteering. Then the police want me to go back in to confirm my witness statement and discuss court dates and whether or not I'll be testifying. Which I will, of course" I inform him as I cut up my pancakes before taking a bite. I couldn't help but moan at the heavenly taste in my mouth. Hmm, he isn't just a pretty face it seems.

"We'll go straight after breakfast then. Anyway, I wanted to pick up a newspaper to look at the sports section. I usually get it delivered to my house, but the paper boy quit so now no one is delivering currently and I can't be arsed to find a new newsagents. I might as well go get it myself. After all, if you want something done right; do it yourself" he nods his head like he's just made some big agreement, making me giggle. The rest of breakfast went down smoothly with the odd bit of banter between us, but we mostly just had general conversation between us. I found lots out about Eric just from those twenty minutes. Soon enough we were climbing out of Eric's Corvette and heading into the shop where I straight down to the tampon/sanitary towel aisle. After looking at the variety I pick up the one brand I usually go with before meeting Eric at the counter, but what I see on the counter in a stand boils my blood completely.

"What the heck!" I shout out, not even caring about my bad language. I think my gran would let me off this once, especially after what I am seeing. Right there on that magazine is a picture of Eric and I at the zoo with huge captions all over the place saying stuff like how I'm his new fling. And asking questions like how long will we last. What am I to these people? A circus freak? I don't want to be put on display, I'm not a celebrity. I'm a woman who really likes a man and just wants to be with him in peace, why do these paparazzi people have to try and ruin everything.

"What's wrong, Lover?" Eric probes after he has handed over the money for our items. I've already gave him the money for my tampons, and the morning after pills. I took one last night, but I'm taking another one this morning just to be on the safe side. I'll make sure to leave enough hours between them; I don't want to overdose on anything after all.

"This is the problem. Eric, I don't want people thinking I'm just one of your flings" okay, now I am ashamed of myself. I shouldn't take this out on Eric; he did warn me ages ago about how the paparazzi follow him around and would most likely follow me around.

"I'm sorry, I'm over reacting" I apologise immediately after realising how stupid I am being.

"It's okay, Sookie. There's no need to apologise, you do have the right to be pissed about this. They are giving you the wrong title after all. You're my girlfriend, not my fling. And I know the perfect way to prove that" he admits slyly as he takes the paper bag with our things in, he wraps his hand around mine before leading me over to his Corvette where he tells me to get in. once we are both inside he starts up the car and starts to drive off towards wherever he has in mind.

"Eric, where are we going?" I query excitedly, I can't wait to find out what his plan is!

"I'm taking you shopping for a dress; I want you to come with me to this business party that I got invited to. It's tomorrow and I got the invite just before I met you, I forgot all about it until just now. But now that I think about it, I definitely want you there; I'll be able to introduce you to everyone as my partner. My _girlfriend_. Not my _fling_" Eric assures me with a grin.

"Tomorrow? A dress? Eric, I couldn't" I insist, but he just shakes his head as he changes gears.

"I'm paying for it, and no protests, Sookie. Think of it as an early birthday present, after all, it is your birthday in a couple of weeks" he notes, leaving me with absolutely no come back. Damn, he's got me there.

"Fine, but at least let me pay for part of it" he has to at least give me that.

"We'll see" he murmurs as he turns into a parking lot next to a very famous dress shop. They do everything from party dresses to wedding dresses.

"Eric, no way. The dresses from here are far too expensive!" I protest as he comes round to the passenger side of the door that he opens for me.

"Lover, you are worth every cent. Now come on, let me treat you. That's what good boyfriends do for their girlfriends after all" he points out, completely stumping me again. Damn him and his logic.

"Okay" I give in as I smile at him. He takes my hand in his as we walk into the shop, the woman behind the counter immediately coming, almost running, towards us.

"Good morning, Eric. It has been a while since you came here, as I recall you came here with your sister didn't you? How is she?" the woman probes as her eyes rake in Eric's body. She is practically undressing him with her eyes, heck, she even licked her lips a little bit. She did not just lick her lips at _my _boyfriend. Whoa, now where did _that_ jealous and possessive side come from?

**Eric's POV**

I feel really bad about the situation Sookie has been put in; she's been classified to the world as one of my flings. She is far from being one of my flings, she means more to me than that; but I must admit that the feelings inside of me are so strange. I have never felt them before and they scare me. I know that sounds ridiculous, I mean, come on, I am Eric Northman, I was voted most sexiest man last year and have been nominated again this year. Not to mention I'm the man who could barely say _commitment_ before, let alone take part in one. Yet, here I am. I am committed. I have dedicated my spare time and emotions to her. I've even dedicated my body to her. And that definitely isn't like the old Eric. But I prefer this new Eric. Okay, that's it; I need to get off this topic before I become pussy whipped. That is the last thing I need. Pam will be taking the piss out of me none stop if she heard some of my thoughts.

I'll be seeing her tomorrow at that business party, and she will most definitely see straight through me. Just great. Once Pam gets started on teasing someone, she doesn't pack it in until her victim caves and begs her to stop. I don't think I will be begging her any time soon. She holds no power over me. Sookie on the other hand…

"Eric, did you know that woman?" Sookie asks as she motions towards the gal who owns this shop. She looks familiar and I know I was just talking to her, but I can't quite remember her. Wait, shit. I shouldn't have brought Sookie here; I've slept with that woman before. Surely she won't cause havoc. No, of course not. I'm a paying customer; she won't want to push me and my money away. I am one of the wealthiest men she knows; I have the potential to spend lots of money here. But just to be safe, I will try to avoid her as much as possible.

"I really feel out of place here, I usually just buy cheap high street dresses" Sookie whispers as we start to look through some of the dresses the shop has on show. I immediately spot the perfect dress for Sookie that would also match with the tux I have chosen; she would look gorgeous in this.

"Lover, try this on" I insist as I pass her the dress. She nods once before taking the dress and heading into the changing room, while she's in there I sneakily pick out some sexy lingerie that I pay for while she's trying on the dress. This will be a lovely surprise for her on her birthday, they will go perfectly with the other present I have in mind for her. I've already got it on order; I did it this morning while she was still sleeping. I want to make her birthday special for her. When Sookie comes out I take in her beautiful form, my jaw hitting the ground almost immediately.

The dress looks amazing on her. The dress is blue with a black bow on it and a thin, see through black layer that goes over the skirt part, the black bit has an intricate flower design on it and the dress comes to her knees. It also brings out her bright blue eyes perfectly, and it really shows off her golden blonde hair.

"That is the perfect dress for you" I assure her as I take her hand in mine, holding it above her head as I spin her. Perfection.

"You really think so?" she confirms nervously making me nod to assure her further. I don't get how she can't see how beautiful she is. How do I prove to her that she is the most beautiful girl in the world?

**AN: I hope this chapter was okay for you, I know it was just casual, but the next chapter will be amazing; I promise. It will be about that business party, who do you think they will see there and what things may happen whilst there?**

**Here is the link to the dress:**

**http:/media(dot)onsugar(dot)com/files/2011/01/02/2/92/923818/2a0d40b10f08a09b_simple_short_prom_dresses(dot)jpg**


	24. Jealousy

**AN: Thank you to charhamblin, Millarca666, artzannie25, hypnoticeyes, theoneandonlykenna, pinkygirl01, ljhjelm49, TeaCupHuman, ILoveVikings and ncmiss12 for reviewing xx**

**Thank you to I'm-the-bang-to-your-fang for proof reading xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter twenty-four

**Sookie's POV**

"Lover, what's wrong?" Eric probes the second he opens the door to me. He told me to come over to his straight after my shift at work finishes, and I've been working all night so seeing Eric has been the highlight of my day.

"Just work. It's been a pretty tough day, but I'm glad I'm here now" I smile at him weakly, my exhaustion really getting to me.

"Come on inside, we can sit down and have a talk about it over a drink of coffee before we get ready for that business party" he insists as he opens the door wider for me, his hand sliding into mine as he pulls me into the house and into his strong arms. I always feel so safe in his arms.

After a few moments of just hugging, Eric finally steers me into the living room where he sits down on the sofa, pulling me down onto his lap where his arms wrap around me. My bag got left in the hallway, but it's not like I need it right now. I just need to feel cared for right now. I haven't slept in over 24 hours; it's probably about 30 hours now. Maybe more depending. But I shouldn't feel so sorry for myself, there are people out there who probably get no sleep because if they don't work, they won't make the money that will keep them alive. I'm lucky when it comes to work and money, but there people out there who need our support. And that's why I give $300 to charity every month. I know it's a very little amount, but for now it will help them. just until I can make enough money up to give them more, or to even buy a ticket to go to an undeveloped country to help them out.

"So, what's happened at work to make you into a little cuddle monster?" Eric tries to lighten the mood as he nuzzles my neck, making me giggle at how cute he is.

"Just Quinn, he keeps trying to hit on me; he even dragged me into one of the cupboards at the hospital and tried to grope me! I gave him a good slap before heading to the boss and complaining. I'm fed up with him now; if he tries anything again I am going to seriously kick his butt. I can't stand him, he's such a sleazy bugger" I huff, just thinking about him gets me rattled up.

"If he tries it again, I'll kill him. You are mine, not his" Eric grumbles, completely taking me by surprise with his possessiveness. I hope he won't turn out to be one of those crazy boyfriends who freak out when their girlfriend talks to a man. Now that would scare me. It would also really upset me if he did turn out to be like that, I really like him.

"Eric, I'm not a possession. You can't own me, I'm a human being, I have rights and I have my own freedom. You can't possess me!" I scold him as I look at him exasperated. I can't believe he is trying to make me into some sort of object that someone has to own.

"Sookie, no, I didn't mean that. I just meant…God. Look, I just meant that you were dating me, and of course I like to be protective about those who I are about and the thought about some tosser trying to touch you really boils my blood" he admits.

"Eric, we just reached a whole new level" I point out, feeling very proud of him. He's just admitted not only his feelings about me, but he's also been very truthful with me and told me about his protective side, which could also be mistaken as being possessive.

"What for?" he demands as his face scrunches up in confusion. I run my finger over his forehead, just to smooth out the crinkles there.

"Never mind. You're cute, you know that right?" I grin as I get up off of his lap and head towards the hallway to get my bag. It's time I started getting ready for the business party he's taking me to.

"Excuse me, Nurse Stackhouse. I have been referred to as being handsome, sexy, hot, fit, yummy, delicious, but never, and I mean never, has anyone ever called me cute" Eric tries to put on his disapproving voice and look, but they only send me into a fit of giggles as I start to go upstairs.

"You are cute, no matter what you say. I'm borrowing your spare bedroom to get ready, you can't see me until I'm finished" I shout down the stairs after I've found the spare room.

He may have already have seen the dress, but once I've showered, done my hair up, and sorted out my make-up; I will look worthy of being on the arm of the very luscious Eric Northman.

**Eric's POV**

I desperately want to shout up the stairs to tell Sookie to hurry her sexy ass up, but I just didn't want to. For one, it's very rude to rush your date, and for two, I'd rather be late to that God damn business party. I absolutely hate the thought of going there, whenever I go I have to mingle with assholes known as _business people_ and get bombarded by fucking paparazzi nob heads. The only thing that is keeping me positive minded is the thought of having Sookie with me. She can make any situation seem perfect and relaxing, I just hope that nobody judges her. She is perfect, she may not like business that much, but she does like to help people. Maybe she can advise people regarding their business interests, just like she advised me to leave my father's business and start up my own bar like I wanted to. She gave me the confidence to do that.

Just then I hear footsteps on the staircase, making me look up to see the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She's wearing the dress I got her and she has partnered it with black heels and a black handbag, she's let her hair fall over her shoulders in soft waves and she's wearing light make-up. That right there is my Goddess. Oh, for fuck sakes. What is this? I sound like some sappy bastard, this isn't me. So why am I suddenly like this because of her?

"You look beautiful" I compliment her as I meet her at the bottom of the stairs, taking her hand in mine so that I can spin her around in front of me, just so I can get a better look at her.

"You don't look so bad yourself in that gorgeous black suit of yours; by the way, I love the blue tie you're wearing. It matches my dress" she smiles as she starts to fiddle with my tie. Not to fix it, but just to make herself look seductive. I wonder if she even knows that she looks as sexy as hell dressed like that while playing with my tie. I know another type of _tie_ she can play with.

"We better get going" I insist after placing a kiss on her lips. Soon enough we were in the Corvette and driving towards the hall that had been hired out for the event. I am dreading it already, seeing as I've seen quite a few paps lurking around, and I'm not even within 2 miles of the fucking building yet! I feel a small hand on my jeans, making me look over to Sookie who has a grin on her face. I wonder why, but soon realise why when I feel her hand undoing the button and zip on my trousers. She soon had my cock springing out to greet her, my hard on completely evident now.

"Sookie…" I warn her as I flicker my eyes over to her just as I feel her small warm hand encircling my cock. I immediately grip the wheel harder as I try to concentrate on the road, trying my hardest not to fall under her spell. Fuck, how am I supposed to concentrate on driving when she's giving me a hand job? I groan outwardly when I hear Sookie giggling next to me, she's obviously enjoying seeing me struggle to keep control.

"Sookie, you little minx. If you don't stop now I will either crash the car or pull up and fuck you senseless on the bonnet" I tell her, that cute little giggle making another appearance.

"Just let me help you finish" she winks at me as she starts to pump me faster. Oh, fuck. She has me wrapped around her little finger, damn it! How did I let this happen?

Just then we pull up to a stop at a traffic light, Sookie taking this advantage to encircle my cock with her mouth.

"Oh, Sookie" I moan as I stroke through her hair, her tongue lapping at my cock. She is amazing. I couldn't help but thrust up into her mouth lightly, trying to meet my end sooner rather than later. If she's blowing me while I'm driving I _will _crash. Almost as if God himself sensed my struggle he allowed me the release I so desperately wanted; with that I shouted out Sookie name as I came into her mouth, her swallowing it all. I must admit I love a girl who swallows rather than spits.

"You drive me crazy, Sookie, you really do" I tell her as I catch my breath, her fastening up my trousers.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist. You just seemed so tense and I thought you deserved a little release. I must admit I think I succeeded" she smiles at me in a way that makes something strange happen in my chest. What the heck is that feeling? I hate to admit this, but I need to talk to Pam. Maybe even mom as well. When I get to the parking lot of the hall, I quickly park my Corvette away from the street where the chavs would probably try terrorising it, but still in sight of any bypasses. I want my car to be as safe as anything, this car is like my little baby, I don't know what I would do without it.

"Come on, I'll look after you. I promise" I assure her as I take her hand in mine and lead her into the hall where there are several men and woman (most of them business men or women, others just accompanying said business people).

The first person I spot is Sam, who comes to these places all the time; he likes to pick up new ideas for his bar, not to mention that he enjoys mingling. Everyone loves him when he comes here.

"Sam" I grin as I greet him, I shake his outstretched hand in a way of a formal greeting. I haven't actually seen him since the bottle incident.

"It's good to see that you got your dick out of that bottle. I bet that was embarrassing. Let me guess, you got a really hot Nurse who tended to you and you fucked her once the bottle was off?" Sam laughs; he still hasn't noticed Sookie yet. Which actually surprises me, but then again she is sort of hiding behind me.

"Actually, I did get a hot Nurse who tended to my poor cock; but I didn't fuck her. I date her. Sam, this is my girlfriend So-"

"Sookie" Sam stares at Sookie with complete shock, Sookie sharing the exact same expression. But then after a moment they both break out into huge grins as they hug each other. I will admit that I got jealous watching them greet each other.

"You two know each other?" I confirm, my jealousy decreasing when Sookie comes to stand next to me again, her hand fitting straight back into mine.

"Yeah, me and Sam are real good friends. We sort of dated in high school" Sookie admits shyly. That fucking jealous side of me making yet another reappearance. This is going to be a long night, I can tell.


	25. Meet The Family

**AN: T hank you to artzannie25, ljhjelm49, theoneandonlykenna, BEGreen, Lettuce. B. Frank, Millarca666, pinkygirl01, BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah, ncmiss12, ILoveVikings, TeaCupHuman and ashmo2000 for reviewing xx**

**Thank you to ATescoWithATwinAndMonkey for proof reading xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter twenty-five

**Eric's POV**

"You two dated?" I confirm with fake interest. If I could get away with it, I would strangle Sam right now. I don't want a successful man who has a loving family getting in the way of mine and Sookie's relationship. He could probably steal Sookie from me if he wanted to, and I don't want that. She is mine. He cannot and will not have her.

"Yeah, for quite a while actually. His father was the therapist that helped me get over what my Uncle did to me. Sam helped to get me through it as well" Sookie informs me, her words doing absolutely nothing to soothe my jealous side. Is this what being in a relationship is like? Do all men get jealous of their girlfriend's male friends and/or ex's? Or is it just me completely and utterly overreacting?

"Did you two _do _things together?" I whisper in Sookie's ear after Sam has gone off to mingle. They were talking about something or the other before he said he needed to go talk to someone.

"Eric! What do you think, huh? Considering I did give _you_ my virginity" she scowls at me, Sam turning around slightly to wink at Sookie, but this time my jealous side was overridden by my fury. No one, and I mean no one, hits on _my _Sookie.

"Well, for all I know you could have done all sorts with him! There are things you can do that don't involve you losing your God damn virginity" I hiss at her, instantly regretting it the second a hurt expression crosses her face.

"Sookie, I…I didn't mean that. I'm sorry for shouting, I'm sorry for trying to force you to tell me your own business. I have slept with God knows how many women, and that hangs over us all the time. But right now I have crossed the line by attacking you with questions like that. I'm so sorry" shit, I have never in my life have I said sorry so many times in one sentence.

"It's okay. You have a right to be curious" she assures me as her arms encircle my waist, her head resting on my chest as I wrap my muscular arms around her. I nuzzle her neck, my sinuses getting a very big whiff of her gorgeous scent.

"For the record, the furthest we went was kissing and hugging. We may have snuggled in bed once or twice, but nothing serious. He radiated more of a friend type feeling rather than that of a Lover" she tells me, her voice gentle as I kiss her cheek; a flash happening from the side of us. Who the heck let the fucking paps in?

I turn to look at them, completely intent on yelling at them for ruining a very peaceful moment, but before I could say or do anything, Sookie pats my chest as she, too, turns to face the newsman and his crew in front of us. Ah. This is Felipe De Castro; his father is a business man whereas Felipe himself is a famous photographer. I will admit that I admire his work; he must have been hired to take photos at this event, although it is blatant he is working with the paps tonight as well. But I think I can put up with them for now, his father, after all, is a great man. I have met him on numerous occasions.

"Felipe, it's good to see you" I grin at him as I hold my hand out for him to shake. He eagerly accepts it as he takes my hand in his, his grip is strong and if it wasn't for the fact that I have a better body build than him, he probably would have bruised my hand.

"It's good to see you, too, Northman. It's been a while, and who is this beautiful lady you are sporting today?" He probes as he takes Sookie's hand in his, his lips brushing the back of her hand.

"This, Felipe, is my girlfriend, Sookie Stackhouse. She is amazing" I assure him with a smirk. Him, being him, assumes I mean she is amazing in bed, which she is, but I meant she is amazing overall as a person.

"Well, she will have to show me some time"

"No, she won't. She. Is. _Mine_. You do not think of her in that way, she is a lady and I suggest you treat her as such" I scold him, Sookie's glare hitting me like thunder.

"Pardon Eric's rudeness. He hasn't quite got his social skills with him today" Sookie tries to apologise for me, but luckily the newsman with Felipe steps forward, ultimately getting all of our attentions.

"Mr Northman, can you answer a few questions please?" _Bob, _according to his badge that is attached to his lanyard, asks hopefully.

"You have three questions. Use them wisely" I answer him without missing a heartbeat. I do not mind him asking me questions, but I do want to be able to mingle around with people as well. Plus Pam should be here any minute. I haven't seen her a while, sure we've talked over the phone, but I haven't seen her.

"Three questions are all I need. First of all, how did you and your fling meet? Same as the last one at a strip club by any chance?" He probes, my anger flaring dramatically.

"For one, Sookie is not my fling. She is my girlfriend and I actually see a future with her, so I ask that you keep your assumptions to yourself until you know the full story. As for your _second_ question, I met her at the hospital. She was tending to an injury of mine" I tell him the absolute truth, purposefully not elaborating on what said injury was. The last thing I need is the world knowing I got my cock stuck in a bottle.

"And why were you in hospital in the first place?" cheeky mother fucking bastard.

"Well…um…" I run my hand through my hair, trying to think up a quick plan to try and avoid this question as best as possible.

"Oh, I can tell you how. He got his penis stuck in a bottle. Weenie in a bottle if you will" a familiar voice sounds across my ears, Sookie's entire body stiffening next to mine as she practically stops breathing. I wrap my arm around her waist, trying to soother her as best as I can while my anger boils over the edge. Why God, just fucking why?

"That is just pure gold! Thank you very much, sir" the newsman thanks Alcide before taking off. Alcide fucking Herveaux, he should be in prison.

"I wish I could fucking kill you, Herveaux, for everything you have put Sookie through! You should be in prison rotting" I spit at him as I pull Sookie into my arms, her head burying into my chest. I stroke through her hair, letting her know that I'm here for her and I understand her need to not want to have to look at Alcide. I don't even want to look at him myself, but that's more for the reason that I actually will kill him if I look at him for too long.

"I'm on bail. So get used to it, because once I'm prove to be innocent of all charges, I'll be a free man and me and Debs will be moving out of this God for saking hell whole" Alcide grins, but I couldn't help grinning back at him.

"You were arrested at the scene; you were witnessed trying to escape by several people. A couple have stepped forward claiming to see you carrying Sookie into the house while she was unconscious. At first though, they thought she was drunk and you were carrying her upstairs into your home. She thought you were her husband. But they have proof that Sookie doesn't even know you, plus she'll be at that witness stand. Then there is the little fact that my father has admitted to the police both his and your part in his plan of kidnapping and eventually _killing_ my Sookie" I hiss at him in a whisper, making sure no one else can hear me. I shouldn't even be telling him this, but he already knows it all already. Bill Compton told me, he's being Alcide's lawyer, so therefore Alcide knows all of this. But for the sakes of confidentiality, I tried to keep this quiet and just between us.

"Oh, I know all about that. But I can woo a jury very easily" he smirks. Fucking bastard screwed them all; he and Bill probably shared the work most likely. And they are _both_ supposed to be in fucking relationships. Heck, Bill is married with a little boy and a baby girl on the way. In fact, he has another child with another woman from before he got with Lorena.

"You're a sick bastard. What Debbie sees in you I will never know" I shake my head my anger rising again but I make sure to try and lower it by walking off away from him with Sookie beside me.

"I'm so sorry, Sookie. I didn't know that he was going to be here" I try to tell her, her lips attaching to mine in a soft kiss. Yet more flashes going off, but I just couldn't care as I wrap my arms around her, holding her close. It would seem that I just can't get enough of her.

"Please spare me the horrid sight of you and your fuck buddy bloody kissing- Sookie" Bill's eyes widen when he realises he's talking about her. As I recall the bastard propositioned her to be his mistress. If it wasn't for the fact that he had his little boy with him, I would have decked him by now. I couldn't have given a flying fuck about whether Lorena witnessed this or not.

"Bill, I suggest you turn around and walk away now before I tell your wife exactly what you're like" I warn him, Sookie nodding next to me. She has been extraordinarily quiet since we got here.

"What's Bill done?" Lorena probes, hurt crossing her eyes.

"Nothing. Eric, come on; please let's just go talk to someone else for a little bit. Look, I spy Pam" and with that Sookie pulls me away from Bill and his family and over towards Pam and-

"Mom!" I greet her as I pull her into my arms. I have not seen her in a long time.

My mother is indeed a very beautiful woman, she has long blonde hair, although she is starting to grey, and she has bright blue eyes just like me and Pam. She is the apple of anyone's eye. She is the kindest woman anyone could ever wish to meet.

"Eric, dear, it's great to see you. I have missed you dear, son" she strokes my cheek, her smile only spurring on my own before I pull Sookie under my arm and in front of mom.

"Mom, this is my girlfriend, Sookie. Sookie, this is my mother, Aude" I introduce them, my mom surprising both me and Sookie when she pulls my Lover in for a hug.

"It is a pleasure to meet you! You are exactly how Pam described you. Beautiful and confident. Just how a woman should be" my mom nods her head as if she has just confirmed something.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, too, ma'am" ah, my Lover is very polite, mom loves polite people.

"Please, do call me Aude. I am glad to have finally met the woman who has managed to take my son from his old ways. It's about time he found someone and settled down. Now tell me, are grandchildren a chance at all? I'm getting old you know" my mom chuckles, Sookie's face telling that she is very uncomfortable with that question.

"Mom, we've only been together for just under 3 weeks. Don't scare her off already" I laugh as I stand behind Sookie, wrapping my arms around her waist. That is, until some woman come and squeals Sookie's name. Sookie jumping into the girls arms as they hug each other.

"Eric, this is my roommate, Amelia. Amelia, this is Eric, the one I have been telling you about, and this is his mother, Aude and his sister, Pam" Sookie introduces us all, Pam and Amelie instantly making eyes at each other.

"You are yummy" Pam licks her lips, making me laugh as Amelia winks at her.

"Why, would you like a taste?" and with that my mother walks away, after patting me on the shoulder and whispering something in Sookie's ear.

"And I think it's time we left here" I mutter as I steer Sookie away from the porno that is about to begin between her friend and my sister. I definitely did not expect that Amelia girl to bat for that team. But then again, I never thought Pam did either until she came outright and told me she preferred women. I must say that it didn't bother me too much, I supported her all the away, as did my mother, but that was the one thing my father couldn't stand about Pam. But he only ever commented on it when Pam wasn't in the room. I never had the heart to tell her either.

"Miss Sookie, I have something to tell you" I inform her as I guide her over towards the drinks table. Some alcohol sounds great right now.

"And what would that be Mr Eric?" I love how she's copying my formality. There is just something so hot about that.

"I think you're amazing and I'm taking you out on Saturday to celebrate your birthday, and don't you dare protest" and before she could say anything I kiss her. Halting any thoughts she may have liked to have shared.

**AN: All thoughts are appreciated xx**


	26. Birthday Morning

**AN: Thank you to **_**BEGreen**_**, TeaCupHuman, **_**pinkygirl01**_**, Millarca666, **_**Lettuce. B. Frank**_**, theoneandonlykenna, **_**ljhjelm49**_**, Nordiclover, **_**BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah**_**, artzannie25, **_**ILoveVikings**_**, elliebaby33, **_**SoraChan01**_**, AlphaSprout and **_**ashmo2000**_** for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter twenty-six

**Eric's POV**

I kiss my way down Sookie's body, her sleeping form gently moving under my touch as she mumbles something in her sleep. This is going to be the best wakeup call she has ever had, I am determined. I grin to myself as I gently apply pressure to her clit that I start to stroke, a slight moan escaping her lips. I love sleeping with her, and not just sexually sleeping with her, but generally sleeping in the same bed while cuddling. I love that, I have no idea why, I just do. She is the very first woman to ever make me feel like this, to be honest; I was never a cuddling type of person until I met Sookie. As I tease her folds with my fingers, I lightly place kisses along her jaw until I finally place a kiss on her lips, a moan escaping her mouth as she wraps her arms around my neck. As I kiss her, she has waked up obviously, I carry on teasing her wet folds, she is practically dripping onto the bed.

Just as our kiss begins to heat up, I plunge two fingers into her; Sookie gasps at the feeling as she lightly starts to buck her hips. I break away from Sookie's kiss to trail open mouthed kisses down her neck until I find the perfect spot to suck on. I figure a love bite can't hurt. It will just be something to mark our love mak- sex this morning on her wonderful birthday. Even though the hickey will disappear after a few days, maybe a week tops.

"Do you like this, Lover?" I murmur in her ear as I pull away from her neck, ready to trail my kisses down her body so that her lovely pussy can experience my tongue.

"Yes! God, yes" she moans just as I come face to face with her wet folds. Sleeping naked with a beautiful and very sexy woman is amazing.

I remove my fingers temporarily so that I can lick up her slit, her hips bucking again; to prevent her as best as possible form doing it again, I place my hand on her stomach. If that doesn't stop her from bucking, I don't know what will. Note to self: remember condom. Whenever I'm with Sookie my mind seems to go blank and the last time we had sex (which was last night) I forgot the condom. Again. Sookie went ballistic, but she soon calmed down and apologised for shouting. Of course I told her that it was okay and that I was the one who should be sorry; I couldn't believe how stupid I was. Who the fuck forgets protection? But all is well; she will take a pill this morning and another one tomorrow morning. She said that should work, much to my relief. She also said that she had a doctor's appointment to go and get herself put on the pill. That sort of made me laugh, seeing as she is a nurse, you would think she would be able to prescribe them to herself; but apparently not.

"Eric" Sookie moans again as her hands knit themselves in my hair. I thrust my fingers back into her, making sure to feel around all her walls on the inside. I love exploring my Lover's pussy.

"Oh, God, Eric. Best birthday wakeup call _ever_!" she declares as a moan shoots through her, her walls starting to clamp down on me slightly.

Hmm, I seem to be bringing her closer to orgasm rather fast. With that in mind I slow down my actions, teasing her until she pouts at me. Reminding me that it's her birthday and she wants me to 'speed up so she can come all over my fingers and bed faster'. Those were her words, not mine. She actually said that to me and I almost blew my load right then and there – and I'm not even being touched there!

"Are you being a sex kitten?" I tease her as I nip at the skin on her belly, her hips bucking as an orgasm hits her, causing me to pull away. I begin to place kisses up her body when she finally gains enough breath to answer me.

"Wouldn't you like to know" she teases as she wraps her arms around my neck, her lips touching mine as her tongue explores my mouth. I quickly move us around so that I have my back up against the head board, Sookie straddling my lap. She places one last sweet kiss on my lips before leaning over and going into my draw where she pulls out a condom. I'm glad someone is on the ball today.

"We're not risking this again. I promise I'll get on the pills as soon as possible" she assures me as she strokes my cock with her spare hand, making me groan in response. She rips open the condom packet before pulling out the condom that she rolls down my throbbing member.

"Have you got any more names for my cock, Lover?" I inquire as I thrust into her, all her words being lost in her moaning. Now this is how I like it. I love the power I have over her body like this.

"I…oh, God. I love the GP!" she shouts, making me raise my eyebrow at her. The GP?

"What does that stand for, Lover?" I probe as she starts to rock against me, I couldn't help but reminisce back to when we did this in the kitchen. That was the morning after I took her virginity. She was sore for a few days after that. I should really learn to be much gentle with my Lover, my cock is rather large and if I am permanently pounding it into her, she will be in pain often. I do not want that. I do not want her to hurt because of me.

"Gracious Plenty" she murmurs as she speeds up her rocking, all my coherent thoughts being quickly dashed as I massage her breasts.

After fondling with her breasts, I grip her hips as I help her move against me.

"Oh, Eric! I'm going to come!" she screams, sending us both over the edge as we shout out each other's names, my come shooting into the condom as Sookie explodes around me.

"How was that for a wakeup call?" I probe as we catch our breaths, Sookie's head resting on my shoulder as she hugs my neck, my arms hugging her body closer to mine.

"We should do it more often. Waking up like that is…just wow" she giggles as she kisses my neck.

"So, shower time?" I smirk when we've come back down to normal.

After our sensual shower, we helped get each other dressed. I can't wait to give Sookie the present I got her, it took me ages to decide on it, but I did. So that present combined with the sexy lingerie I bought and one other secret present I bought for her, should give her one heck of a surprise.

"Are you ready for your present now, beautiful?" I query after we've finished breakfast, which I made for us. I am being a very good boyfriend this morning.

"Oh, Eric, you didn't have to get me anything. You're enough for me. That and the day off work" she giggles, making me chuckle.

"I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to. And anyway, is your work okay with you having so much time off of work?" surely they would be pissed off with her by now. She has missed quite a lot of work since she met me.

"No, they're fine with it. I do a lot of volunteer work on the hospitals behalf, plus I have been working double and triple shifts all week. I think I deserve one day off for my birthday" she reasons, making me see sense. She has a point.

"Makes sense. Now come on" I pick her up bridal style, not wanting her to walk, I am going to treat her like she is royalty today. Not that I wouldn't on any other day, but today is special.

"Eric!" Sookie laughs as I plop her down on the sofa so that she bounces a little bit.

"Yes, sexy?" I grin as I kiss her. Never, and I mean never, will I be able to get enough of my precious Sookie. And there go those God damn possessive terms again. How strange…

"I l- I really like you, you know that right?" she confirms.

"I like you, too, very much" I confirm with a grin as I kiss her sweetly.

"Here, I got you these" I tell her as I pass her the presents I got for her.

"Eric, you didn't have to get me all of these" but despite her protests she still opens them up, her face gracing me with a beautiful smile when she opens up the jewellery box to find the necklace I got for her. The necklace is silver with a heart on the end of it. The heart is encrusted with diamonds around the edges then right in the middle is a large blue topaz. The second I saw it I thought of Sookie.

"Eric, this is so beautiful, it must have cost you loads!" Sookie gushes as I take it out of the box where I tie it around her neck, the heart falling near her breasts.

"Beautiful" I breathe as I kiss her again.

Sookie opens the rest of her presents and I took in her reaction for each one. She blushed when she opened up the sexy lingerie; she also blushed when she opened up her last present.

"We will be using these later, I promise you that" I wink at her as I hold up the handcuffs I've bought for her. I remember her mentioning that she wanted to try sex with handcuffs, so now I am going to grant her that wish. I kiss her again, like I said before, I cannot get enough of her.

"Go get ready. We need to leave soon" I remind her. She nods as she gives me one last lingering kiss before heading back upstairs. I am falling for her…and fast.

**AN: Here is the link to the necklace:**

**http:/www(dot)biagiothejewellers(dot)com/products/product_Tiempo5_1(dot)jpeg**


	27. Birthday Surprise

**AN: Thank you to **_**Millarca666**_**, theoneandonlykenna, **_**BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah**_**, SoraChan01, **_**TeaCupHuman**_**, ncmiss12, **_**pinkygirl0, **_** ILoveVikings, **_**ljhjelm49**_**, ashmo2000, **_**artzannie25**_** and elliebaby23 for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter twenty-seven

**Sookie's POV**

"Eric, where are we going?" I query as we walk along the path towards the park. He's holding my hand and our fingers are entwined, there is a cute grin on his face as he leans down and grazes his lips over my cheek.

"Wait and see. I promise you it will be special, well, at least _I _think it will be special…" he trails off.

"And I'm sure it will be. I trust your decision" I assure him as I stop, just so I can pull him down for a sweet kiss. This has already been the best birthday so far, and it's not even the end of the day yet! While we are walking I take the chance to look around at the nature around me, I even look up at the sky to see if I can make shapes or figures with the clouds.

I must have been in my own world, because the next thing I know Eric is spinning me around in a circle before he pulls me up against his body. His boyish grin shining down on me.

"Are you having fun watching the clouds?" he probes, making me nod.

"Yes" I breathe as his lips inch closer to mine.

"Did you know that I used to watch the clouds when I was younger? I would spend hours just laid on the grass, watching them speed by as I tried my very hardest to make shapes out of them. It was fun. I wasn't close to Pam at that time because she was still just an annoying little toddler, not that she isn't annoying now, but back then, she was a nuisance. So I didn't spend too much time around her, and my father was always at work; my mother, on the other hand, was always sat on her rocking chair knitting gloves and hats, even jumpers; heck, she even knitted little baby booties for Pam. She always looked so old doing it, but now I miss that. I miss seeing her sat there, knitting clothing as she smiles; she used to hum while she knitted as well. Then when she wasn't knitting she would come and lay down next to me on the grass, we used to have competitions where we would see who could spot the best shape. I always won. I guess I had more imagination" he chuckles.

"Thank you" I murmur just before kissing him lightly.

"What for?" he's obviously confused, my poor baby.

"For opening up to me and telling me that little bit of information" I smile at him as I wrap my arms around his waist, my head resting on his chest as he holds me; his chin resting on the top of my head before I feel him kiss the top of my head after a few minutes.

"Come on, let's get moving. I can't wait to show you where I'm taking you" aw, he's getting excited and he looks so adorable. How can anyone resist him? We stroll through a little wooded area; one that I didn't even know was here, before we come out to the most beautiful scene known to man. There is a waterfall here, a lake right at the bottom of it. Then right in front of that there is a table set up; it has a cream cloth over it and there is a small vase in the middle of the table. From what I can work out, there are twelve roses; eleven are red and one is white.

"Why is one white?" I probe as I grin at him; I cannot believe he's managed to set this up. In fact, I didn't even know there was a waterfall here; when did it get here?

"Because in every bunch there is one who stands out, and you are that one" he grins, making me giggle at the cheesy line. But it was romantic nonetheless.

"It's so beautiful, Eric. I…I generally don't know what to say. Actually, I do have one thing I want to say, well, ask; since when was there a waterfall here?" I laugh as I watch the water flow into the little river; I just want to swim in that river.

"The waterfall is very quiet, so you can't hear it from the other side of the wooded area unless you are listening very closely. I found this place when I was younger, I loved it here. If you look at the waterfall, you'll see that there are little layers to it, there is a small waterfall, then like a little pool, and when that one overflows it creates another small waterfall that goes into another pool. It's only a little waterfall; it's no bigger than what I am, really" he tells me.

"This is all very romantic, Eric"

"I'm glad you like it; romantic is what I was going for. I even got a friend of mine to get this set up ready for us, he even left me the bag and basket I wanted" he motions towards the edge of the table where there is a picnic basket and a backpack on the floor, leaning against the chair.

"What's in the bag?" I suddenly feel really giddy just thinking about it. I love it when Eric surprises me like this.

"Towels, our swimming things and a blanket for later. But the blanket is in the first pocket obviously, I don't want it near our swimming stuff for the simple fact that they'll be wet when I put them back in the bag" he informs me as he walks over to the bag, pulling me along gently behind him.

I kneel down next to him as he undoes the bag to pull out his dark blue swimming trunks and a peach coloured bikini set.

"How did you know my size?" I demand as I check the labels. He got it perfect.

"It's a boyfriend's job to know the size of clothing his beautiful girlfriend wears" he reminds me, making me blush. I'm not used to this type of treatment, I'm not exactly experienced in this section, but when I was dating Sam he never did anything quite like this. And he certainly didn't remember the size of clothing I wore.

"Shall we?" Eric probes as he passes me my bikini before motioning towards the small river. It's very calm, and not too deep. So it must be safe, otherwise Eric wouldn't let me in there.

"We shall"

Once we have both gotten changed, we watched each other very closely during that process, it sort of made me all hot and bothered, we climb into the river; the water came to my waist but it barely made it passed Eric's hips. Damn his height. He shrinks down in the water so that he swimming circles around me practically, he even splashes me a little bit with the water.

"Eric!" I giggle as I splash him straight back. He is such a child at heart.

"What? Loosen up, it's your birthday" he reminds me as he comes to a stop where he pulls me against his body, my legs wrapping around his waist on instinct, my arms going around his neck as he holds onto me. His enchanting blue eyes looking into mine. That cute boyish smile on his face as he kisses me, his tongue soon entering the equation as he rubs my back with his hand.

"When we've had our picnic, I actually have somewhere else I would like to take you before we go home where I will be ravishing you all night. Those handcuffs should be _very fun_" he winks at me, making me blush.

"Eric" I whisper as I hit his chest playfully.

"Come on; let's get out before you catch a cold. I don't want my beautiful Cinderella sneezing"

"Cinderella? I was never really a huge fan of hers, I always liked Princess Odette from _The Swan Princess_" I laugh, making him raise his eyebrow.

"Please, do tell me about this Princess Odette" he insists as we climb out of the water, I couldn't help but shake myself a little bit to get rid of the water from the tips of my hair and skin.

"You look so sexy when you do that, I just want to lick all of that water from your body" Eric breathes as he watches me closely.

"I'm sure you would" I smirk at him as I grab a towel off of the chair where he placed them. I throw Eric the other one before I take a breath, ready to explain _The Swan Princess _to him.

"As children, Prince Derek and Princess Odette were forced to spend their summers together by their widowed parents; their parents hoped that the two would eventually fall in love and marry, so that the two Kingdoms could unite as one. As children and teenagers, Derek and Odette couldn't stand each other, but as young adults they began to see each other in a different light and they fell in love with each other. But one night things took a turn for the worse when Derek accidently offends Odette, she then refuses to marry him if he can't prove that he loves her for who she is and not just because of her beauty. Odette and her father were then attacked by Lord Rothbart, a vengeful sorcerer who was cast out of William's kingdom when he plotted against the king. In the form of a beast, Rothbart wounds William, ultimately leaving him in a fatal condition, and Rothbart then kidnapped Odette where he places her under a spell, one that makes her a swan during the day, but her usual Princess self at night. It was then up to Derek to save Odette, but the only way he could was by proving his undying love to her. He succeeds, obviously, and they live happily ever after" I tell him, making him nod as he smiles at me.

"So, are you the beautiful, magnificent swan who I need to save and prove myself to?" he inquires with a grin as he pulls me flush against his body, his lips descending on mine. I can already tell that today is going to the best day of my life. He's so caring and loving; I am falling for him. Faster than I ever expected, I'm almost like putty in his hands. Just his soothing voice could make me go weak in the knees. In fact, every aspect of him makes me go weak in the knees. I want nothing more than to just hold him and never let him go. This is the man I'm going to fall in love with, I can already tell. He's just so wonderful.


	28. Birthday Night

**AN: Thank you to Millarca666, ljhjelm49, TeaCupHuman, pinkygirl01, ILoveVikings, ashmo2000, elliebaby, artzannie25, ncmiss12 and BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter twenty-eight

**Sookie's POV**

"Du är vacker" Eric murmurs to me as we cuddle on a blanket. He brought me to this cliff edge so that we can watch the stars, after our picnic he took me to this wishing well, he gave me a fifty cent piece to drop into the well and make a wish. I did. But I'm going to keep my wish a secret, otherwise it won't come true, I want it to come true. I really do.

"What does that mean?" I probe; I've always wondered what his accent was, but I never thought to ask. I guess I felt as though I was being rude by asking him straight out where he was from.

"It means you are beautiful" he grins at me before grazing his lips over mine, I couldn't help but smile against his lips.

"What language? If you don't mind me asking. It's just that I noticed you had a slight accent. But I couldn't place it"

"It's Swedish. I was born in Sweden and I lived there until I was 12, then my family moved here. We have remained here ever since, we do miss home, but we have settled here very well and we do class Shreveport as our new home. One that I am finally happy to remain in" he informs me, that cute boyish grin on his face.

"Were you not happy here before? And what's made you happy to stay here now then?" okay, I know I'm being nosy, but I just couldn't help but ask. We're on a bit of a role here, we're really opening up and I'm enjoying it. I want us to carry on like this. I want us to open up even further.

"No, I was not entirely happy here, but there wasn't much I could do about it while I had my father breathing over my shoulder. Not to mention that Pam needs me, I couldn't just up and leave her here. She loves it here, she's been all over the place. She even went to London to go watch a catwalk. They were modelling her bags that she had designed" Eric tells me.

"As for why I am finally happy here, well, I have met a very special someone. This person is very kind, very beautiful, and very alluring. They have truly made my life here more…complete. If that doesn't sound so cheesy"

"Who's that special person?" I tease, a smirk forming on his face as he rolls on top of me, his lip attaching to mine.

"You" he breathes before kissing me passionately, the bulge in his jeans rubbing against my lady bits as his tongue invades my mouth. I couldn't help but moan into his mouth as my finger twiddles with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"I want to take you home right now. Those handcuffs are waiting for us after all" he chuckles, my heart pounding and my pussy getting wetter as I think about it.

A naked Eric plus handcuffs plus a bed equals a _very _happy and horny me.

"Okay" I didn't mean to sound so excited about it, but come on. I have never had kinky sex before, but boy do I want to try it. Especially if the man I am going to try it with is with the sexiest and handsome Swedish man I have ever met. Boy, do I love the fact he speaks another language.

"Did you know that it's been proven that a third of women find a man more attractive if he can speak another language" random fact, but I thought it was pretty useful. I guess I just wanted a time filler as we practically race home, after Eric has packed up the blanket of course.

"Really? Now that is interesting…" he smirks before pulling me against him so that he can kiss me again.

By the time we get back to Eric's and into his bedroom, we're already half naked, he only has his jeans on and I've just got on my top, bra and panties. When Eric finally managed to get my top off he spend a few seconds taking in my lingerie, his eyes raking me in hungrily as he licks his lips. Yay, I must be dinner.

"What do we have here, Nurse Stackhouse?" Eric probes as he skims his hot fingers over my erect nipple that you can see through my bra. Damn this fabric.

"I thought you would like it" I smile at him seductively, his eyes still taking in the sexy red lacy lingerie I'm wearing. This is what Amelia bought me for my birthday; she gave me my present yesterday because she has plans with Tray today.

Before you think it, yes, she was checking Pam out the other day, but Amelia is with Tray. She told me that it doesn't matter that she's taken; she's still allowed to check out the market as long as she doesn't cheat. I must say I am very proud of her.

"Turn over for me, Lover" Eric demands, I couldn't help but grin at him as I turn over onto my belly, his hand sliding over my ass before me hooks his finger around the thin strap.

"A thong? I must say I do like this" he breaths in my ear. Then with one quick flick of his wrist he has my panties off and on the floor, still intact amazingly.

"I want to save them; I want to take photos of you in that. It would look great on my wall in my bedroom" I couldn't help but let my mind go onto some pretty dirty thoughts. For some reason I have this image in my head of Eric sprawled out on the bed, his eyes staring at the picture of me in my lingerie, as he strokes his cock.

"Thinking of me?" I could hear the grin in his voice as he gets me up onto all fours, his fingers sliding between my folds to find me soaking wet. He makes me like this. I can't help it.

"Yes" I gasp when I feel his fingers enter me briefly before pulling out. I look over my shoulder at him, to see that he's putting his fingers in his mouth. God, he's tasting me. I couldn't help but moan, my mind clouding over with so many different thoughts. Eric takes advantage of this by undoing my bra and letting it slide down my arms. When it hits my hand, I throw it onto the floor. I look over my shoulder again to find Eric completely naked, he must have stripped while I was in dream land, and he is gathering the handcuffs from the side. Yay, we're going to use them.

"Let me handcuff you to the bedposts" Eric breathes in my ear, all I could do is whimper as I go to turn around so that I'm facing him, but he stops me.

"I want to fuck you like this" and to emphasise his point he rubs his cock against my entrance from behind me. Oh, doggy style. Looks like I'm going to be trying two different types of sex tonight. Once my wrists are handcuffed to the bedposts, I let my hands grip the head board so that I have something to support myself on, Eric coms to position himself at my entrance. His hands caressing my ass cheeks as I feel him place a light kiss on my spine, making me shiver all over in delight.

"Remember the condom this time" I remind him, he groans as he leans over me to get into his drawer to get the condom. I am not letting him make love – have sex with me unless he's wearing protection. We've had sex twice already without protection, and I know I've taken the morning after pills, but that doesn't guarantee that I won't get pregnant. So until my period comes, I'm on edge.

Once he has the condom on, he places his head at my entrance, just teasing me; I was about to beg but he puts me out of my misery by pushing into me, making me shout out at the feeling. Having him do this from behind is strange; I've only ever had sex with him when I've been facing him. I must admit I miss looking at him; he makes the most adorable faces when he's being pleasured and is very close to coming.

**Eric's POV**

I thrust into her, revelling in the wetness and warmth of her dripping pussy. After enjoying the sensation for a few moments I begin to pump in and out of her until we both find a speed that we can enjoy. My cock is definitely enjoying itself as it slides into her wet folds and prods her G-spot every time.

"Oh, God" she moans out as she starts to move back against me making me groan in response.

"You're so perfect" I whisper into her ear but before she could answer I thrust into her with some force making her shout out in pleasure. Just as I feel her beginning to get close to her release; I stop moving in her and before she could protest I had her lying on her back on the bed, I removed the handcuffs off of her wrists first of course.

All that before I plunge my throbbing cock back into her.

"I want to see you meet your orgasm, I want to watch your beautiful face as you come" I murmur in her ear before nipping at her neck. She easily adjusts to the new position as she begins to meet me thrust for thrust, as well as rocking against me. With each thrust I go deeper and deeper into her until we both meet our end and shout out each other's names. I keep moving in and out of her until we have both come down from our highs, once that has happened I move so I'm laid down next to her on my side so I'm facing my beautiful angel. I start to softly draw random patterns on her stomach as we both catch our breaths back.

"That was…" I try to form the correct words in my head but there are just so many that I can't think of the perfect ones to say. I mean, sure, I have had sex in that position many times before, but with her it's different. Good different. Better, in fact.

"Mind blowing, explosive, amazing, magnificent" she fills in for me as I get up to dispose of the condom, her words make me chuckle as I get back on the bed so that I can roll her on top of me before connecting my lips to hers.

"Can we go get a shower?" she murmurs against my lips, my hands travelling down to cup her fine ass. God I love her ass and that thong she was wearing – damn, I thought I was going to orgasm just looking at her. She is so fucking hot.

"Together or separately?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, definitely together. My legs feel like jelly, I'm going to need some support" that was all the encouragement I need. With that I pick her up and carry her into the bathroom where I plan on us having a soothing bath. It will help to maintain that romantic atmosphere.


	29. You're In Love

**AN: Thank you to TeaCupHuman, Millarca666, ncmiss12, artzannie25, ljhjelm49, ILoveVikings, AlphaSprout, elliebaby23, pinkygirl01, ashmo2000 and vilannh for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter twenty-nine

**Eric's POV**

"How are things going with Sookie?" Pam probes as she counts her half of the money for our bar. We're meeting with the seller in about an hour, so we're getting our money ready now so that we can buy it today and start preparing it for business tomorrow. Then hopefully in about 3 months, maybe less if my plans work correctly, we should be open for business. That means income and me working and owning the bar I have dreamed of since I was 17 years old.

"Great, actually; she's amazing, we have a lot in common and she's fun to be around. The only problem is that she has to work a lot; I guess it's something I need to get used to, but I just can't. She's been working double and triple shifts for the last two weeks, and within those two weeks she's only had 1 day off, excluding weekends. She does get weekends off, usually, but she got called in to work this weekend just gone. The last weekend we properly spent together was her birthday weekend like two weeks" I sigh, something in my chest aching at just the thought of Sookie not being with me.

What the fuck is this God damn feeling?

"You're in love with her" Pam laughs, my head snapping up so that I can glare at her.

"I am not in love. Eric Northman does not do love" I snap at her, making her only laugh even more. Bitch.

"_Eric Northman_ didn't do relationships before he met Sookie. So I think it is entirely possible that _Eric Northman_ now does love. You fucking loving her, and you will soon realise that after the denial has gone down"

"I don't love her! I like her, yeah, but love? Really? I don't think so" I shake my head, not letting her win. She will not win this, I know me and I know my feelings; love is one thing that I am pretty certain I am not feeling. At least, I don't think it is…

"You keep telling yourself that" Pam pats my shoulder before shoving her pile of money into the middle of the table. I grab it and put it next to mine, my mind wondering over to how we will decorate the place. I'll have to decide that when I see the place.

"You ready to go, or am I going on my own?" I probe as I shove the money into an envelope before putting it into a carry bag. After doing that I put it in a backpack, with a few other items, I'm staying at Sookie's tonight, as I look at Pam with a raised eyebrow.

"You go one your own. I'm meeting with one of my models, I'm _breaking her in_" she winks at me, making me chuckle at her as I give her a quick hug.

"I'll see you later, Pam, and don't be too hard on the poor girl" I laugh as I walk out of her house, shutting the front door behind me.

I look down at my watch to see that I need to really get a move on if I plan on being on time to this meeting; he specifically said that if I am not on time, he'll give the building to someone else. And that I don't want. But even as I'm speeding down the roads to make sure I'm on time, my mind keeps wondering back to what Pam said. Do I love Sookie? Is that what this feeling is?

**Sookie's POV**

"You look tired, Sookie" Quinn notes thoughtfully as I lean against the desk, waiting for our next emergency patient to be rushed through. No one has told me what's wrong with him, only that he's done something similar to what I've dealt with before. So there is a rather large ranged as to what the problem actually is, I hope it's something simple. I'm afraid that if it's anything complicated I won't be able to think or do it correctly. My boss knows how tired I am, he says today is my last double shift and I should be doing normal single shifts for the next few weeks after this. And through all of this I have missed Eric, I miss his voice, I miss seeing him and I miss just being able to spend time with him. And this job has been making me so stressed that my periods are always late, I mean _always_. Every period I have had since starting this job has been two weeks late. Either that or I just have a strange period pattern. I wonder if this is even the right career for me anymore.

"Thanks, you really know how to make a girl feel beautiful" I grumble at him just as the patient finally comes through the double doors and what I see almost send me into a hysterical fit.

This poor teenage boy has got his penis stuck in a hoover pipe. He's bright red and hiding his face under his arm as well. I go over to him, picking up a blanket as I go, and when I get to him I drape it over his lower half; he opens his eyes slightly to look at me.

"Don't worry about it, not too long ago I had a grown man in here and he had his stuck in a bottle" I laugh, lightening the mood. The teenager laughs as well as I follow the bed cart the interns are pushing, looks like my day has just brightened up. In fact, I think my day can only get brighter. I am seeing Eric later on, and he's staying over at mine. All I can say is thank God that Amelia is staying at Tray's tonight; I don't think Eric and I could do much if she was there. Even if all we do is cuddle up on the couch and watch a movie; I just need some alone time with him.

"Okay, can I have your name please?" I probe with a smile; the boy looks at me awkwardly as he shifts his weight slightly.

"Nathan Compton, ma'am" he informs me, my head snapping up to look at him. He does look a little like Bill, but surely he's not…

"Are you a relative of Bill Compton?"

"Yeah, he's my Uncle" he grins at me, obviously very proud of his Uncle.

"Oh, are you close to your Uncle?" I probe with my 'Crazy Sookie' smile. I do not like this topic of conversation, but I need to make this boy feel comfortable within this new environment while we wait for his parents. I have no clue where they are…

"Yeah, we're real close. We go out all the time; he takes me to baseball and football. He's great! It's just a shame my Pa, his brother, don't like him. My Pa said that my Uncle is an asshole" he shrugs his shoulders like it's nothing. At least someone in the Compton family has a brain.

"Where are your parents?"

"I was on my own when I was…wanking off with the hoover. The suction felt so good against my cock that I didn't even notice that it was stuck until I had met my end and came; my parents weren't in and I couldn't get it out. So I called for an ambulance and phoned my parents up on my way here. They said they'd be here ASAP"

"Okay, well, Nathan, I have to go. It's the end of my shift in ten minutes, but I will be passing you over to Nurse Bellefleur. She is great at her job, and she has been known to go for the younger man, she's twenty-one and your eighteen, am I correct?" I ask, making him nod enthusiastically as Portia comes in, her eyes quickly taking in young Nathan. She is such a cougar; I heard that when she was 17 she slept with a 15 year old. Which is just sick in my opinion, but I guess it's what you prefer in life. She obviously doesn't like men her own age or older, and I'm not about to hold that against her.

**Eric's POV**

"Sookie" I grin as I open my arms open for her to run into, my bag on the floor and forgotten about as I stand outside her house, off of the porch. She laugh as she runs up to me throwing herself into my arms where I left her up before slowly sliding her down my body until her legs come to wrap around my waist, her arms around my neck as our lips connect. I have missed her.

"Hello to you, too" I chuckle, my arms holding her closer. She rests her head on my shoulder, my lips pressing light kisses on her neck; both of us sighing happily, that God damn feeling popping up again. I really want to know what that feeling is, but I'm scared that if I do find out, it'll scare me away from Sookie. I have never felt anything like this, and I'm scared I'm going to lose her if I find out its more than I thought and I turn and run away scared. I don't want to hurt her.

"I've missed you. I'm sorry we haven't been able to spend that much time together due to work, but I'm glad we can have the next day or two together" she smiles at me as I place her down, for answer I crash my lips down onto hers. Just so I can taste those delicious strawberry flavoured lips of hers. I still can't believe she hates strawberries; I mean, seriously, who the fuck hates strawberries?

"It's okay, I'm just glad we can have this time together. I brought a film with me; how does _The Swan Princess_ sound?" I grin at her, feeling over joyed that I remembered her talking about this film. I even brought some other films for us to watch as well, not that I plan on us watching them. Maybe one, but even then I plan on us making out. Then heading off to her bedroom…

"Really? Oh, wow! Thank you. I love that film thank you for remembering, you're so sweet" Sookie gushes as she kisses me, her arms wrapping around me. I couldn't help but grin like a proud fool who has just managed to please his woman. That's right; Sookie is _my _woman and no one else's.


	30. Caring

**AN: Thank you to **_**Millarca666**_**, pinkygirl01, **_**artzannie25**_**, AlphaSprout, **_**theoneandonlykenna**_**, ljhjelm49, **_**ashmo2000**_**, ap630, **_**ILoveVikings**_**, Xia Cheyenne, **_**TeaCupHuman**_**, ncmiss12 and **_**Lettuce.**_** for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter thirty

**Eric's POV**

"Hmm" I mumble against her lips as I gently lay her on her back on the couch, me hovering over her as I carry on to kiss those lovely plump, swollen lips of hers. We have been doing none stop kissing for a good twenty minutes or so, all I need to do now is touch her, have her touch me; then fuck her senseless. It's the perfect plan. But despite all that fun planned out right there, the thing I'm looking forward to the most is just holding her. Us two snuggling after our love making. _Love making? _Did I really just think that? This brings me back to that conversation I had with Pam; I sigh as I pull away from Sookie until I'm sat back down on the couch normally, Sookie scrambling to sit up. When she is I feel her eyes probe me, almost as if she was waiting for me to snap or tell her what is wrong.

"What did I do wrong?" Sookie whispers as she looks at me, I look at her then, not even believing that she thinks that she's done something wrong.

"Sookie, you're so perfect; there is no way you could have done anything wrong. It's me, I'm just…fuck, I don't know. I guess I'm just in this place of time where I'm not sure what I want or what I feel. I'm a little confused to be honest" then there was a sight that completely broke my heart. She started to cry, mumbling something about how she doesn't want me to leave her and that she'll do anything as long as I don't walk away from her. I'm quick to pull her into my arms where I hold her, soothing her, assuring her that I'm not going anywhere. And I'm not. I am not leaving Sookie, and I am not going to split up with her. I find that I care for her more than I expected, I think Pam might be right. But then again, I think she isn't. I really need to talk to mom.

"Hey, what are these tears for? I'm not going anywhere, I promise. Let's wipe away these shall we?" I smile at her as I wipe away her tears with my thumb, before I stroke her cheek; my lips gently placing a kiss on each of her cheeks before her mouth.

"I'm sorry; I guess I'm just a little emotional. I must be close to my period or something" she shakes her head with a laugh, my head snapping back up to look at her.

"We've been going out for almost 6 weeks now, and if I am remembering correctly, weren't you due for your period like a week ago, maybe more" I remind her, my panic rising. Is she pregnant? Has she not had at least _one_ period in the entire time we've been going out? I mean, come on, _6 weeks_, she must have had one period, and if not, then I am fucking screwed.

"I'm usually a couple of weeks late; my job makes me very stressed out so my period tends to be delayed. I've always had quite a strange patterned period, other than when I was younger before I started my career obviously" she quickly assures me, only soothing part of my worry. Do you think she would find it rude if I demanded she take a pregnancy test? Because if she's knocked up with my kid, I want to know right now.

"Eric, I was just wondering…if…maybe…we can order some…sex toys for us to use?" Sookie asks shyly, making my eyebrows shoot into my hairline.

"Of course, my little sex kitten. What did you have in mind?" I probe, Sookie leaning over, my eyes checking out her ass, so that she can grab her laptop off of the coffee table. She types in her password to unlock her laptop, an internet page already up. She's on a website that is specially designed to enhance fantasies, fetishes and increase the amount of pleasure you feel before, during and after sex. It would seem that my Lover has really been doing her research.

"Hmm, Lover, this all looks so wonderful. What does your heart desire from this list? I'll buy anything and everything from here for us; I am all for using sex toys. As long as it is with you" I grin at her as I snatch the laptop from her.

**Sookie's POV**

After ordering ourselves some toys, which will be delivered in 3 working days, we somehow went from sweet kisses to being in my bedroom naked. How this happened I don't know, but all I know is that it feel so good to be like this again, we have been apart for far too long in this manner. I need him, I really do. I look at Eric's beautiful face as he smiles warmly down at me, he leans down and kisses my cheek, then my nose, my forehead; everywhere that I _didn't_ want him to kiss. He is purposefully avoiding the one spot I want him to kiss me the most.

"You make me impatient" I grumble jokingly as I pull him down so that I can finally claim my kiss from his soft delicious lips. I have missed those lips over the last couple of weeks; I have barely said hello to them until today.

While we are French kissing, I move my hand down his glorious chest and across his defined six pack before slowly making my way down to the GP. Our tongues then begin to fight for dominance as his hand starts to make its way down and around my body. While he's occupied I roll us over so that he's hovering above me, his lips inches away from mine. He takes that advantage to trail kisses down my neck as he slowly slides into me, he's already put the condom on. But when he entered me this time it felt different in some way, it felt more caring, more connecting, it just felt as though we weren't having sex, but making love. It feels amazing, not that the other times didn't, it's just that this time feels different. In a good way.

His pace is much slower and more meaningful than ever before and it feels as though he is worshipping my body. Respecting every inch of me.

"Has anyone ever told you just how beautiful you are?" he queries as he slides in me again.

"No, I don't think I've ever been referred to as beautiful. Maybe pretty but not beautiful" I admit and he shakes his head before kissing me passionately, our tongues colliding together.

"We'll have to change that then, won't we?" he whispers into my ear before nipping at the sensitive skin just below my ear. I love how calm and thoughtful he's being while we're making love and it is a nice change from the fast and hard sex we usually have.

We have never been rough or vigorous in our sex, not that I don't want to try it, but he has always held that little element of roughness that just made his thrusts that little bit harder than usual. But not the type of rough that many couples try out every day. If I'm to be honest I would quite like to try wild sex. I think it would be absolutely amazing when combined with rough sex. When we both come to our release after a long time of slow heart felt love making he moves to the side of me. We aren't as out of breath as what we usually are so I go to put a thought forward that I have been thinking of, I think it would work wonders.

"I loved how soft and meaningful that was, but I want to try something different this time. What do you think?" I ask and he looks at me with a gleam of lust in his eyes, his tongue sliding across his bottom, oh-so-biteable and kissable, lip.

"What did you have in mind?" he probes as he strokes my stomach with his fingertips. For answer I climb onto his waist so I'm straddling him before impaling myself on his dick. He catches his breath at the sudden warmth around his throbbing manhood.

"I, thought, we, could, try, rough, and, wild, sex" I pant as I rock backward and forward on him with each word, making sure to go faster and harder each time. He moves his hands to my waist and helps me to move faster and harder against him. We soon both have a thin layer of sweat forming on our skin as we speed up, and then suddenly Eric flips us as he pounds into me. I couldn't help but keep on moaning as I ride out the ecstasy I'm feeling. But somehow, it still doesn't feel like enough.

I put my thought forward and I am soon rewarded when Eric pulls out of me and gets out of bed, before asking me to stand up in front of him on the bed. I did as asked and he positioned me so that I am laid down on the bed in front of him, he's knelt between my legs. He then lifts my legs so each one is resting on his shoulders, once he has me in this new exotic position he pulls me forward so that his cock slides into me. I gasp at the sudden entrance as he grips my thighs, my gasping giving him the encouragement he needs as he starts to pound roughly into me.

"Snabbare" I pant and he looks pleasantly surprised before obliging to my wishes, I have been doing lots of research into learning Swedish; I have been doing pretty well learning the language if I'm to be honest. I can't wait to test what I have learned on Eric, although I am scared that I will say it wrong and he'll laugh at me; but then again, he would correct me straight afterwards. Back to our sexapades, this is definitely my version of wild sex and we are both moaning, me probably really loudly.

"Eric, you feel so good; keep going" I encourage him as I move my hips in time to his.

"Fuck...so…wet" he pants as he slams into me one last time, sending me over the edge as I scream out his name as I meet my end. He soon follows after, him shouting out my name as he explodes. Thank God for this condom. When we're back down from our highs he rolls off of me, leaning over the bed so that he can toss the used condom into my bin before rolling onto his side where he lifts himself up on his elbow, his hand stroking over my stomach. This is his favourite position after sex, although I keep protesting against it. I keep arguing that my stomach isn't exactly thin, but he keeps saying that he likes me just the way I am. He says that I'm sexy, plus he loves my curves, he doesn't like a super skinny woman. I don't know if that made me feel better or worse about this position.

"You are wonderful, Sookie" he murmurs as he leans down and kisses me, his lips feeling so soft against mine.

"Not as wonderful as you" I yawn, his body flopping down next to mine where he pulls me into his arms.

"Don't squeeze me too much, I feel a bit sick. I think I ate some dodgy beef at dinner time; I really should avoid eating food from the hospital cafeteria, it isn't the first time their food has made me ill" I laugh, trying to lighten the mood as Eric tucks the covers in around us. Yay, he's spending the night.

"If you get hungry just tell me, I can bring you something to eat. Now come on, go to sleep; you'll feel better in the morning. I promise. And I plan on spending tomorrow finding out just _how _much Swedish you have managed to learn. I will admit that I found it a huge turn on when you begged me to go faster in my native tongue, I loved it" he whispers, his lips grazing over my ear before he kisses my neck.

"Goodnight, Eric"

**AN: I hope this chapter was okay for you all, and I do have some new plots entering any chapter now; so I hope you will all like them when they do arise :D xx**


	31. Morning Orals

**AN: Thank you to **_**theoneandonlykenna**_**, Millarca666, **_**ILoveVikings**_**, ljhjelm49, **_**TeaCupHuman**_**, pinkygirl01, **_**AlphabetSoup**_**, AlphaSprout, **_**ncmicc12**_**, artzannie25, **_**BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah**_** and ashmo2000 for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter thirty-one

**Sookie's POV**

"Morning, Lover" Eric murmurs as he kisses my neck tenderly, his hand is massaging my stomach gently. I mumble something as I cuddle closer into his chest; I just need him to hold me close, I love being this close to Eric. Especially in the morning.

"What do you fancy for breakfast? My treat" Eric tells me as he rolls on top of me, placing a light kiss on my lips before moving them down my body towards my breasts. A moan escaping my mouth without my permission. God, he certainly knows his way around a woman's body. I think about it for a second, now what do I fancy for breakfast?

"Is it bad that I fancy a McDonalds?" I laugh, despite the fact I am being incredibly serious. I actually do fancy a McDonalds, it's not healthy but hey, you crave what you crave.

"Really?" Eric raises an eyebrow at me before he kisses the inside of my thigh.

"Yeah, I think something is wrong with me" I shake my head just as I feel Eric's wet tongue make contact with my pussy as he licks up my slit.

"Oh, God" I moan, my hands tangling in his hair as he starts to eat me. Well, I can certainly see what Eric's breakfast is.

"I'll tell you what, just let me finish here," he slides two fingers into me, making me gasp as I rock my hips against his hand "then we'll go to McDonalds. By the time we're finished here it will be about 12 anyway. We woke up late" he points out before I feel his lips encircle my clit.

Eric then moves his lips back up my body, his fingers still pumping in and out of me, so that he can torment my breasts with his glorious mouth. I couldn't help but moan, squeezing my eyes shut almost as if keeping them open would be a conspiracy. I could feel Eric's mouth turn up into a smile as he bites down on my nipple. Sending a shock wave of both pleasure and pain through my body as I cry out with this new feeling. It was an odd mixture that you wouldn't think would work, but my God, did it work. It felt amazing. _He _makes me feel amazing.

"Sorry if that hurt, Lover" Eric murmurs as he takes his place back in front of my pussy, his lips and tongue attacking my bare pussy as his fingers carry on to pump in and out of me, he even adds a slight angle to them, ultimately increasing the pleasure I feel. He carries on to lick and suck at my pussy as I groan and moan, as well as writhe under his tongue.

I soon meet my end as I shout out his name, my womanly juices rushing out of me where he licks it all up. I was still in a daze like state when his handsome face appears in front of mine, his lips gently touching mine. I could taste myself on him, but to be honest I really didn't care.

"That felt…wow. Thank you, Eric. Please let me return the favour" I beg as I push him to the side of me so that I can straddle his lap. A huge grin on his face as his hands trace my curves before settling on my breasts.

"Oh, Lover, you do not have to. You are enough to send me crazy"

"Please" and before he can protest, not that he was going to, I could just tell when I look in his eyes, I kiss my way down his chest, making sure to lick over his nipples as I go.

I make eye contact with Eric as I lick up his shaft, his hands gripping into the bedsheets.

"Sookie" Eric moans as I kiss his tip before taking him into my mouth. Every single inch of him. This takes me back to our debate about how large he is, he says he's ten inches; I say he can't be any more than nine. Although after spending so much time with the GP, I'm starting to believe that he is indeed ten inches long. Maybe I can measure him, I'm sure Eric would enjoy that.

"That's it, faster Sookie. Flick your tongue a little. Fuck, that's it, right there" he groans as he thrusts up into my mouth lightly, I give him a couple more sucks as my tongue wraps around his cock before he meets his end. Shooting his seed into my mouth.

"My, my, Sookie. You are wonderful indeed" Eric whispers as he pulls me up his body so he can kiss me. Our morning orals over and done with.

"Come on, let's go to McDonalds. By the time we're showered and actually dressed and at the restraunt it will be gone 12:30. You must have been tired; I have never known you to sleep in as late as you have today. Next time they want you to work triple shifts, tell them where to shove it. It's not good for you, especially not when you're doing them every day for an entire week" Eric points out as we climb out of bed.

**Eric's POV**

After our sensual shower together I sit down on the bed, watching Sookie as she gets changed. I got about as far as putting on my boxers and jeans, then I spotted Sookie's gorgeous ass and couldn't resist. I let my eyes wander over every inch of her body as she steps into her lacy light blue panties, the ones I picked out for her; I make sure to get an eyeful of her bountiful breasts before she hides them behind her bra. I think I actually whined a little when she did.

"Down boy" she laughs as she pulls on some black tights before she pulls on a long sleeved black top. Over her top and tights she pulls on a grey wool dress that comes to just above her knees. She then pulls on some shoes before standing up and crossing her arms over her chest as she looks at me.

"What?" I probe as I take her in.

"I'm waiting for you to get dressed"

"Alright, I'm moving. Just a thought, Sookie, but you look as though you're going to a funeral, not McDonalds" I note, instantly regretting it. _Well done, Northman. That's one way to offend your girlfriend._

"I'm sorry. It's cold outside, and this is all I have that's suitable for autumn and winter. I really need to go pick some new warmer clothes out, my wardrobe is full of summer things" Sookie shakes her head, only making me grin as I get up and grab the carrier bag I brought with me. I pull out the box before passing it to Sookie. She'll like this present, at least, I hope she will.

She takes the box off of me with complete curiosity before she opens the lid, a gasp escaping her mouth as she pulls out the cranberry coloured coat I bought her. I figured she needed a new coat; she was wearing that tattered old one of hers when she came over to mine the other week.

"Eric, I don't know what to say. It's beautiful. Thank you" she smiles as she throws herself in my arms where I hug and hold her to me.

"I'm glad you like it" I murmur before pulling back so I can finish getting changed. At least this way she will have some colour to her outfit until I can take her shopping later on. She probably won't let me buy her any clothes, but she will certainly let me help her choose some clothes. I wonder if she needs any new underwear…maybe a garter. Yes, now that would look good. Oh, a Halloween costume. I can certainly help her out there, especially considering that I'm holding a Halloween party at my house. She's obviously invited, but I haven't told her yet.

I'm still sorting out the invitations and decorations. I wonder if Sookie would like to help me. It is in less than two weeks and I could really do with the help.

"I'm ready" I grin at her after I have pulled on my leather jacket, Sookie already has on her new coat and it suits her perfectly. She looks stunning. I take Sookie's hand in mine as I lead her out of her house and towards my red Corvette, after she has locked the door of course.

"So, what would you like form McDonalds?" I probe when we're about 5 minutes away from the restraunt. I look over to her briefly when we get to a traffic light.

"Um…I fancy a quarter pounder with cheese and fries. God, that makes me sound so fat" she grumbles, I place my hand on her thigh, allowing my thumb to stroke over her thigh.

"It doesn't, stop worrying. You are beautiful, and you are _not_ fat" I assure her just as I start driving again, after the traffic light has turned green obviously.

"You're so sweet" I couldn't help but grin at that.

"I think I'm going to have a big mac with fries. And a strawberry milkshake. What drink would you like?" I probe, figuring that she definitely wouldn't want a strawberry one considering that she hates strawberries. Which I still think is crazy.

"A chocolate milkshake sounds good" she smiles as I pull into the McDonalds parking lot. Now that I'm here, I must admit that I now crave their food. Hey, I like their food. It might be your entire day's calories in one meal, but my God does it taste good.

I get Sookie to go and get us a table as I go to get our meals, I pay for them and bring our food back to our table, Sookie instantly tries to offer money towards the bill, but I shoo away her money.

"Sookie, I know you like to pay your own way, but let me treat you. You're my girlfriend; I want to treat you every single day if I can. And I don't want your money and I know you don't want mine. But please let me spoil you, you're my first girlfriend. I want to make a big deal out of it" and that right there lost me my man card.

"Fine" she sighs, but she has a hint of a smile on her lips as she bites into one of her fries. I watch her with complete fascination as she drinks from her milkshake. This is going to be a nice meal, although probably not the healthiest breakfast, well, lunch technically.

**AN: I know this chapter was casual, but the next chapter will be the beginning of a new plot I want to bring in xx**


	32. I Spend My Life In Hospitals

**AN: Thank you to **_**theoneandonlykenna**_**, artzannie25, **_**ncmiss12**_**, pinkygirl01, **_**BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah**_**, Ali989969, **_**ILoveVikings**_**, TeaCupHuman, **_**ljhjelm49**_**, Millarca666 and **_**ashmo2000 **_**for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter thirty-two

**Sookie's POV**

"Sookie, I forgot to ask you earlier, but, would you like to come to my Halloween party? It's an annual thing that I always hold every year. Last year I was a Zombie" he laughs, making me giggle as I flick through the rack of jumpers.

"I would love to attend; I'm not working after all so any time me and you can get together is great" I smile at him before he comes to stand behind me, his arm stretching in front of me where he pulls out a blood red jumper.

"I think this would suit you" he murmurs in my ear, I give him a knowing look as I take it out of his hands before placing it in the basket. He love red, that's why he's chose it I suspect.

"What are you going as this year?" I probe as we walk around the shop, looking at all the different clothing on display. I don't want anything designer and expensive, just something that is warm and comfortable will do me.

"A Vampire. I even have the fangs all sorted out, just have to slip them in on the day" he grins before pulling out some black ass hugging jeans that he puts in my basket for me. I can't help but feel that he's trying to dress me himself, rather than letting me choose what I'm going to wear. But to be fair, he does have taste.

"What will you being going as, Lover?" now that is a good idea. What _will_ I be going as?

"Um…I don't know. I guess we'll just have to see what we find" I shrug as Eric pulls me over to the lingerie sections where he pulls out several set of underwear for me. He's grabbed a red lacy set of bra and panties, a black bra with a black thong and he's picked up some light blue boy shorts that match this lacy blue bra that probably won't even support my breasts very well. I shake my head at him as I grab a plain black bra that has under wiring and is padded before placing that into the basket with a normal pair of black panties. That'll show him. I need something comfortable to wear for when I'm not going to see Eric. I would like some underwear that he's _not_ going to wreck.

"Come on, let's go look at costumes. We can always create one out of normal clothing" he reminds me before guiding me to the costume section of the store.

"Do any of these catch your fancy?" Eric probes as he starts to flick between all the costumes available for women. I don't see why I can't just buy one next week, but I guess I might as well while I'm clothes shopping.

"I like these wings" I note as I pull out some fairy wings. Maybe I could assemble a fairy costume by myself. I just better make sure to hide it from Amelia otherwise she'll try to make it sexier.

"Light purple wings, hmm. I have an idea, why don't we get you a black and purple corset or bustier if you want to be posh, and get you some purple heels and a black and purple tutu. Maybe even a wand. Hmm, I can imagine it now" he winks at me. I see that I didn't even contemplate that Eric would try to make my costume sexy.

I decided to let him have his way and we went and bought the purple and black bustier, which came with fishnet lace thigh high stockings, and the tutu. As well as the heels. Eric was practically getting a hard on just looking at the costume.

"Lover, you will look exquisite in this. You really will" Eric winks at me as we get the bags full of the good we have bought. On the way out of the shop we were laughing and joking, that was until Jason came barging over to us where he pushes Eric back a step.

"What the heck do ya think you're doing with my sister? She aint interested in no man whore, I know who you are. I read magazines and newspapers believe it or not. Damn, Sook, I knew you had a new boyfriend bit when Amelia said this guy I couldn't believe it. My sweet innocent little sister is getting off with some man fucking whore!" Jason spits at Eric, making my anger boil as I get right up into his face.

"Jason Stackhouse, you will not speak to Eric that way. He has been nothing but a gentleman to me. He is sweet, kind and caring. He cares about me, he isn't going to break my heart; now stop judging him from what you've read and actually listen to your sister. The girl who spends _a lot _of time with him" I scold Jason, Eric's hand sliding into mine as he pulls me back a step so that my back is pressed against his chest, his arms wrapping around me.

"Look, Jason, I care about your sister. I like her a lot. Sure, I have had been known to get around, but it's different with Sookie. She means more to me than you will ever understand, all I want to do is make her happy and care for her. Like any good boyfriend would. So, would you like to start over again?" Eric probes, handling the situation very calmly compared to how I did. He really is perfect.

"Sorry, man. I guess I'm just over reacting. She is my lil sis; you can understand how I feel right?"

"Yes, I can. I have a younger sister myself" Eric laughs as he shakes Jason's hand.

"Jason Stackhouse, this one's older brother" Jason introduces himself as he shakes Eric's hand after Eric has introduced himself as well.

"So, this little sister of yours. How old is she?"

"Old enough, but she doesn't swing that way. She prefers the ladies" Eric winks at him, Jason's mouth hanging open. Not in surprise, but probably because he finds lesbians hot and Eric has just told him that he is related to a lesbian.

After a quick conversation with Jason, Eric and I start our way out of the mall but when we get outside we're ambushed by women.

"Eric!" one of them screams as she throws herself in his arms, forcing Eric to let go of me; I trip back a step but luckily manage to regain balance before I could fall over.

"Sophie…hey" Eric greets her awkwardly as he pushes her back away from him, he looks at me with a confused and apologetic look. But what I want to know is _who_ is this Sophie woman and _how_ does he know her? _Calm, Stackhouse. He isn't cheating on you; this is probably just a friend. _That theory was soon thrown out the window when she kisses him – on the lips. I almost lost it then and if it wasn't for Eric pushing her back disgusted I probably would have ripped all her perfect blonde locks out.

"Sophie, what on earth do you think you're doing?" Eric demands as he pushes through the crowd of girls, obviously this Sophie girls gang, to get to me where he wrap his arm around me; it was to both claim that I was his and him mine, but to also control me because if she tries to make one more move on my man I will not restrain myself again. I wonder where this possessive jealous side of me has suddenly come from. I never had it before, but now, God, now it seems to be coming out with a vengeance.

"Saying hello to the sexiest man I know" she purrs as she comes to stand in front of me and Eric, her eyes flickering to me briefly.

"And who is _this_?" she spits at me; I have to literally clutch my fists to prevent myself from slapping her. This is not on.

"I'm taken. You have no right coming up to me and kissing me. I have a _girlfriend_. I'm not the same teenage boy who kept you around for a fuck buddy for all of about a week. I didn't even like you that much; you pissed me off on a regular basis. You like to think you're so in control and just because you're dad is well known you think you're _the bomb_, as you always used to say" Eric shakes his head at her, his grip around me tightening slightly.

"But, _Eric,_ we used to have so much fun together. How can you turn me down? You said I was the best lay you have ever had" she whines, and this time I step forward.

"_He was a teenager! _He's a grown adult now and he has a girlfriend. Me – I'm his girlfriend. He doesn't care about you! I bet he hasn't even seen you in years and he was probably humouring you about the whole 'best lay' thing" I spit at her, surprising myself with how vicious that sounded. What the heck is wrong with me? This isn't like me.

"You bitch!" she screams as she pushes me backwards, making me land on the floor with force. A sharp pain shooting through my stomach.

"You crazy fucking bitch!" Eric yells at her as he kneels down next to me, fussing over me as he desperately tries to see if I've injured myself. But I'm too content on trying to figure out what this pain in my stomach is, have I hurt my appendix? No, my appendix is further to the right. Come on, I'm a nurse! I should know what this is, but I really don't.

"Sookie? Lover, are you okay?" Eric probes as he strokes my cheek, I notice then that the group of women have gone. They must have legged it.

"I'm okay" I assure him, he lets out a sigh of relief as he gets up and helps me up. But the second I'm stood up straight the cramps seem to be more painful. I gasp as I grip my stomach.

"That's it; I'm taking you to hospital" and with that Eric picks me up bridal style and runs back to his Corvette with me in his arms. Great, hospital.

I swear to God I spend my life in hospital…

**AN: If I can get 17 reviews I will make the next chapter twice as long, maybe three times as long if you all show a lot of enthusiasm :D xx**


	33. Kick In The Ass

**AN: Thank you to **_**charhamblin**_**, ljhjelm49, **_**MsCathywilson**_**, katrien625, **_**Millarca666**_**, AshleyDelVecs, **_**gleek987**_**, coakes013, **_**artzannie25**_**, ncmiss12, **_**theoneandonlykenna**_**, Xhex1, **_**Godric'sGirl01**_**, Xia Cheyenne, **_**lilkaza**_**, TB-ChelyK, **_**pinkygirl01**_**, BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah, **_**ap630**_**, ILoveVikings, **_**Judith77**_**, summer mosabbeh, **_**Manasseh**_**, AlphabetSoup, **_**sharon sanchez**_**, Bite Me Eric, **_**NA**_**, TeaCupHuman, **_**mistressdiana**_**, Stina1990, **_**annerose06**_**, elliemay4**_**, Lettuce. B. Frank**_** and ashmo2000 for reviewing xx**

**Also a very big thank you to ATescoLifeWithATwinAndMonkey for proof reading xx**

**I am overwhelmed with the amount of feedback on the last chapter, thank you all so very much! And I am very sorry that I couldn't update before Christmas :'( But I still hope you all had a good one :D xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter thirty-three

**Eric's POV**

Hospitals – I hate them so much. I used to think hospitals were all right, you know, what with all the hot nurses about. But now I can barely stand to be in these plain, boring old rooms that always have an odd smell to them. I guess I changed my opinion of hospitals after being in here myself and experiencing the same things as any other person who has been here, then there's Sookie. Since I met her I have learned to detest hospitals, more for the fact that this damn hospital takes up so much of her time. Fair enough, it is her job to work here as a Nurse, but for her to work double and _triple_ shifts every day practically for an entire week is ridiculous. And now there's this. Just sitting here in this uncomfortable chair, watching over my Sookie as she sleeps is heart wrenching. I have literally only just been allowed in to see her; they were examining her beforehand and apparently I was in the way.

But now I'm here with her – _for_ her. I always will be. And that thought scares me. I'm not used to feeling like this, I'm not used to caring for a woman but it feels right. Being here, for _my_ Sookie, it feels right; perfect at that. There is this little voice inside of me that is screaming at me, telling me that I love her to bits and that I should stop questioning myself. But love is something I don't know about, I don't know if what I am feeling is this _love_ or if it's something else. Maybe an overly indulged sense of lust. That does sound very reasonable. The second the door opens I jump up, the doctor walking in carrying a clipboard; I stare at him. Waiting for him to tell me what is wrong with Sookie. I hope it's nothing serious.

"Ah, hello there. You must be here for Miss Stackhouse" he smiles at me, his name tag reading _Dr Willow_.

"Yes, I'm Eric Northman. Sookie's boyfriend. Please, please can you tell me what's wrong with her?" I'm almost begging, turning my head to look at my Lover. She is still sound asleep, but she has gained more colour to her face than she had before. She was rather pale when we first got here, but now she's back to her normal wonderful skin colour.

"We have performed a few examinations and tests. We have done a blood test, which is being analysed right now as we are speaking, but we have also down a pelvic examination. We found that her cervix is dilated, which has lead us to also having a test done for HGC hormones" he begins, his logical words only confusing me.

"What's a hCG, and what does this dilated cervix means?" I demand, wanting him to just _tell me_ what is wrong with Sookie and not just babble on about all these scientifically things that I have no fucking clue about.

"I ideally shouldn't even be telling you any of this without Sookie's permission, but I can see that you care about her, which can only confirm that you are indeed her boyfriend. She would want you to know after all, she did say that she was going to tell you, but I don't see there being any harm in me telling you first" it's a shame that Sookie was asleep when I came in, otherwise I wouldn't have had to go through all this worry regarding her health. But looking at her now, I can see that she has tear tracks down her cheeks. Maybe it's a good thing that the doctor is telling me, I don't want to see Sookie cry. It would break my heart.

"Her cervix is dilated which is a sign of several things, but with her description of the pain she was feeling in her stomach, I would say that what I drew up as a doctor is correct. As for the hCG, which is what her dilated cervix lead us on to check, it is actually called human chorionic gonadotropin, or hCG. hCG is a hormone that is only produced during pregnancy. Me and my medical staff all agreed that the pain, or cramps, Sookie was feeling in her stomach was that of a miscarriage. Especially seeing as it did come on so suddenly. She said that she wasn't pregnant, but we thought otherwise. So this test was necessary" he carries on, my head spinning. _Pregnant_.

"I'm sorry, but Sookie isn't pregnant. You have just wasted your time right there, she is not with child. We have been very careful" I tell him, trying to reason that his conclusion is very, _very_, wrong.

"Women can become pregnant without them even knowing. It is written down in Sookie's records that she has had quite varied periods due to the stress of her job here. That is very understandable, but even an odd period pattern doesn't affect the fertility of a women. Sookie could quite have easily become pregnant and not realised it due to her odd period patterns. She would just put her late period down as being absolutely nothing" he explains, making me shake my head in complete denial. _She is not pregnant! There is no chance that she could be._

"So _if_, and I mean _if_, she is pregnant; then why do you need to have all these examinations and blood tests done?"

"To check for miscarriage, and from what I can gather from her cervix and her description of these cramps; is that she has had a miscarriage. I will just have to wait for her blood test results to come back first, and when I have checked them over I will be sending in a nurse from the maternity ward to come and perform a transvaginal ultrasound so that we can look at Sookie's womb" he informs me, I had to literally collapse then. Right into the lumpy chair next to Sookie's bed. I look over at her, my heart doing something strange that I'm not used to. _Pregnancy. Miscarriage._ This is all too much to take in now.

"Mr Northman, I can understand that this must be hard for you to hear, but we do offer support for both of the parents of the child miscarried. If Sookie has indeed miscarried, we can forward you both to a person who can offer you emotional support throughout this hard time. A miscarriage can never be an easy thing" is it bad that I want to punch him in the face?

"I'll leave you alone to think. I'll be back when we have the test results and a nurse who is available to do the ultrasound" Dr Willow tells me before walking out the door, leaving me here, sat in this chair with my head in my hands as my mind races. Sookie wouldn't be in this situation right now if it wasn't for me. In fact, I if I had made her take that God damn pregnancy test in the first place she wouldn't be here – I would have protected her better. I wouldn't have allowed her to jump up and bitch at Sophie.

I look over at Sookie, contemplating what I should do. I can't deal with this right now, I really can't, but I don't want to leave her. After rubbing my hand through my hair in frustration, I sit on the bed next to Sookie – she's laid on her side – where I start to stroke through her hair; her soft golden hair. She mumbles something as she turns over, her beautiful face facing me; she is so beautiful. I can't just up and leave her; can I?

"Eric" Sookie whispers as she opens her eyes, her blue orbs landing on mine where I smile at her gently. No, I can't leave her, she needs me.

"Hey" I greet her as I lie down next to her on the hospital bed; I pull her into my arms, her body snuggling into mine as her head rests on my chest.

"He's told you" she accuses, but I couldn't quite tell if she was angry about that or not.

"Yeah, he has. All I can say is that this transvaginal ultrasound should be interesting" I try to lighten the mood, making her giggle. But soon enough her light laughs turn into heart felt sobs. Every sob adding another stab to my heart.

"Shhh, it's okay. You didn't know, you couldn't help it. They aren't even certain if you were pregnant, it was just a thought, what evidence do they have other than some minor cramping?" I try to reason, Sookie shaking her head as she soaks my shirt through with her tears. It fucking kills me to see her cry like this.

"There was blood in my panties, Eric" she cries, only backing up this pregnancy thing further.

"Sookie, no matter what happens. I'll be here for you; I got you in this situation. I was the one who forgot the condom then made you have the morning after pill. I should have used my head first, and not my cock"

"Thank you" she whispers just as the door opens, Dr Willow coming in with a nurse behind him, this nurse is pushing some sort of ultrasound machine into the room.

"Sookie, Mr Northman, this is Nurse Thornton" Dr Willow introduces us to the women. But I took no notice of her as I climbed off of the hospital bed so that they could reposition Sookie to their liking. They moved her so that she if lying on her back, her feet propped up in stirrups. Nurse Thornton is preparing the probes where she puts on a condom and some gel on it. A condom on a probe. Huh, you learn something new every day.

"It's precaution" the nurse informs us. I take Sookie's hand in mine, my thumb rubbing across the skin on the back of her hand.

"This may feel uncomfortable, and maybe even a little but cold" the nurse tells Sookie before slowly pushing the probe into Sookie's pussy. All I can think right then is that it's a good thing that I've already fucked her numerous times; it shouldn't bother her too much having that thing in her pussy, especially seeing as my cock gets pretty close to her cervix, if not actually touching it.

"Oh" Dr Willow states, making both me and Sookie look up and stare at the screen.

"It would seem that you have only lost one child" the nurse notes as she points to a blob on the right hand side of the screen.

"What do you mean?" Sookie demands, her eyes flickering between everyone in complete confusion. She can join the club.

"Judging from this, I would say that you were pregnant with fraternal twins before and that now you have only lost one of the children. If you look here you can see the other twin, the still alive and remaining twin" she points to the right hand side of the screen.

"How can you tell that she was pregnant with twins before?" I probe, not exactly asking, but not exactly demanding or raising my voice. Okay, maybe a little.

"Because this embryo is on one side of the womb, which means that another embryo would have been on the other side. If there was only one embryo, then it would have begun growing roughly around about this middle region" Nurse Thornton tells us as she motions around the middle of the screen. The middle of Sookie's _womb_.

"I need some air" I shake my head as I get up, letting go of Sookie's hand as I walk out of the room and straight out the hospital doors into the fresh air. I walk around the corner of the building to get some privacy, once I am safely out of sight I prop myself up against the wall next to a man who is smoking.

"Can I have one?" I probe, motioning to his fag; he nods as he passes me one along with his lighter.

"Rough time?" he inquires after I have passed his lighter back.

"You can say that again" I sigh as I blow out the smoke that had previously been filling my lungs. Damn, I really wish I hadn't of given up.

"Things can only get better mate. Believe me. My wife, she's been through hell these last few years. She has been pregnant numerous times; we were desperate for a child. For a family. But every time she miscarried, she started blaming herself, saying that she wasn't meant to be a mother. It broke my heart to see her digging holes in herself like that" he shakes his head before taking a puff of his fag.

"But last year we got lucky. She got pregnant again in February, but then faith had to be cruel and when she hit about 12 weeks, she got told she had stomach cancer. They could save her if she aborted the child, but she said no. She went through the pregnancy in agony, and our child was born prematurely. She lived, they managed to save her. Our baby got to come home in March time, but she didn't get out until a couple of months ago. The doctor's said she was a very lucky woman. But even though they're home, she and the baby still have to come back every two weeks for examinations and tests, but the doctors keep telling us that they're both doing well and that there is no sign of any cancer in either of them. They're both healthy and we have the family we want. Everything has a happy ending, but sometimes you just have to go through some shit to get there" he smiles at me before taking one last puff of his fag before he puts it out against the wall.

"You'll see" he assures me as he pats my shoulder on his way past me. He's been through hell and back, but he can still smile and be proud of his life. I can get through this. Sookie can get through this. _We_ can get through this. _Together. _I lick my lips, the bitter taste of my fag invading my taste buds. I sigh. Might as well finish this, it will help calm my nerves after all. I just better make this a quick one, Sookie's going to start thinking that I've left her to deal with this on her own. But I haven't, I got her in this mess. I was the imbecile who didn't use a condom, it was _my_ sperm that impregnated her and it's _my_ responsibility to look after her and our baby. I need to talk to my mom. With that thought in mind I pull out my phone, scrolling through my contacts until I get to my mom's name where I dial her.

"Eric, sweetie, it's good to hear from you" I could almost hear her grinning into the phone.

"Mom, I need to talk to you. Some shit has just come up, and right now I need the advice of my mother" I tell her, feeling somewhat relieved that I'm actually talking to someone who understands me. I mean, I know that Sookie understands me, but right now she's in more of a mess than I am.

"Of course, honey, what's wrong?"

"It's Sookie, mom. She's in hospital. We were out shopping when Sophie, that chick I used to hang round with back when I was younger, she tried to throw herself at me. I pushed her away, she tried to be seductive, Sookie got pissed and bitched at her. Sophie pushed her. She got instant cramps in her stomach and now she's in hospital. We just found out that she was pregnant; with twins. But she's miscarried one of them" I quickly tell my mother everything, feeling like I have just taken a load off of my shoulders after telling her all of that.

"Oh, Eric, I'm so sorry" my mom coos to me soothingly.

"Mom, I'm so confused right now. Before this I was battling my feelings, trying to figure out what they were, and now I have all this shoved on my plate. Not only am I emotionally confused, but I'm stressed, aggravated and wondering how the fuck I am supposed to be a _father_. A _father_, mom, I can't be a dad. I would be a horrible influence" I grumble, already thinking of how better off that child would be without me.

"Eric, give over. You will be a wonderful father, the confidence may take a while to develop, but one day you will realise this and embrace it. That child would be lucky to have a dad like you. As for these feeling you have towards Sookie, well, I think we both know what that feeling is"

"I really don't" I try to persuade her, downright lying to her right there. I think I know what this feeling is, but I'm not entirely sure.

"Let me tell you a little story; believe it or not but me and your dad did used to love each other. In fact, we were madly in love. We met in school, he was the hot popular boy that every girl wanted, I was the girl who studied hard and wasn't too fussed about boys. But one day I got mugged, I was beaten in the process. Your father found me, instantly phoned the ambulance and stayed with me. He never took his eye off of me after that, he protected me, walked me to and from school. He was the sweetest gentlemen. Do you want to know how long it took for us to fall in love?"

"How long?" I probe.

"Three weeks. Three weeks and we were in love and dating, making out like teenagers do. Listen, Eric, you have to decide on your own if you love Sookie or not. I just want to tell you that just because mine and your father's relationship didn't work out, don't mean that yours and Sookie's won't. And just because your dad is an ignorant asshole and a rubbish father, doesn't mean you will be. You will be a great father, just remember that" mom tells me. After that I say goodbye to her, reminding her that I love her, before putting the phone down and taking a deep breath. I have been out here for over an hour. I think it's time I went back inside. She needs me after all.

**Sookie's POV**

Eric said he needed air about 90 minutes ago; he's not the only one in the world who's confused right now. He's not the only one who needs comforting and needs a time out to think things over. But _I _don't want to think things over; I want _us_ to think things over _together_. As in, talking to each other and sorting things out. I think I may be in love with him, and I so badly want to tell him, but I fear that if I tell him, especially after this little shock, he will run as fast as he can out that door and never return. I don't want that. I can't have that. _I _need him. _Our_ baby needs him. So here I am, all alone sat on this horrid hospital bed crying to myself like the loser I am. Like the crazy loser I always got told I was. I grew up being _the odd one out_ and I hated it, and right now I feel like it's happening to me all over again.

"Hey" his smooth voice carries across the room from the doorway. I turn my head to look at Eric, he has a guilty look on his face and his nose is an adorable red colour. Well, at least I know he's been outside for the last hour and half.

"Hey" I whisper as he walks into the room, coming to stand in front of the bed; our eyes locking.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for walking off like that, I should have stayed; you needed me but I neglected that. I neglected you, granted, it was only for 90 minutes, but it is still neglect. I probably made you feel like you were nothing, like you weren't important to me; heck, you must have thought that I wasn't coming back. But I'm here, Sookie, and I want us to talk about this; about us and our baby. That is, if you still want me in your life after everything I have put you through" by the end his voice is barely above a whisper. Does he actually think that I don't want him in my life?

"You stupid man. Get over here" I order him as I pat the space on the bed beside me. He quickly moves across the small hospital room to sit on the bed beside me. He looks like a giant compared to this bed, it's sort of funny considering how he spent a day or two in hospital in one of these beds.

"Eric, I'm hurting right now. I just lost one of our babies, sure, I didn't know that I was pregnant in the first place, but I still lost one of our children. That kills me, it makes me feel all sorts of things and I can guarantee you that none of them are positive" I tell him the truth, figuring that this is a conversation that is well overdue.

"But despite those feeling, there is always a positive one. And that one is the one I feel for you" I murmur, praying for the best.

"I love you" he suddenly bursts out, making my head snap up to stare at him as he takes my hands in his large ones, he seems nervous. It's so…cute.

"I love you, Sookie Stackhouse" he says more confidently, I could see the sincerity in his eyes, but I could also see the doubt. Does he doubt how I feel?

"I love you, too, Eric Northman" I smile and before I can blink an eye he has me on his lap, his arms wrapped around me as he buries his faces in the crook of my neck before I feel his lips touch mine. Our kiss soon heats up as my arms wrap around his neck, but of course we have to get interrupted by Dr Willow walking into the room.

"Sookie, I hate to disturb you and Mr Northman here, but I thought you may want these. I'm very sorry about the machine breaking down, it's never happened before. But we managed to send the scan to the main machine in the maternity ward luckily. I even printed you off a couple of copies" he grins as he passes me three copies of my baby scan.

"How far along am I? Sorry, I think I ushered you and Nurse Thornton out before you could tell me. I do apologise" I try to put things to right.

"That is perfectly fine, Sookie. We both understood your reasoning. From what Nurse Thornton and I could see, we would say that you were roughly around about 4 weeks. We would also like to keep you in overnight for observations, just to be on the safe side, and I also recommend that you stop all sexual contact for the next couple of weeks. You are most likely to carry on bleeding for the next ten days or so, it is not uncommon for the bleeding to carry on for two weeks. But after that it should stop, if not, do come back so I can just make sure nothing is wrong with the remaining baby. In fact, I would like you to come back once every two weeks so that we can do an ultrasound on the baby to check its development, and also to make sure that there is no chance of miscarriage. Would you like me to book you an appointment right now?" he probes, making me nod, might as well.

"How does Monday the thirty-first of October sound?" Halloween, typical.

"Yeah, that sounds good thanks" I smile at him. Dr Willow is a good doctor, he has been working here for months, but I haven't really socialised with him. I work in a different department after all.

"Let's say about one o'clock. And I have also talked to Dave and he says you can have the next two weeks off of work" he informs me before walking out of the room.

"Who's Dave?" Eric queries, obviously confused.

"My boss" I laugh as I cuddle into Eric's chest, his hand stroking over my stomach. Making me feel emotions of both sadness, for the lost baby and happiness, for our surviving one. I don't think the pain of losing a baby will ever go away, but I'll have to try and push it away, this baby needs me right now. He or she needs both me and Eric.

"I love you" I whisper as I feel him kiss my cheek.

"I love you, too. Now come on, get some rest. It's been a hard day" he reminds me, making that stabbing pain in my chest come back again. I sigh as I move off of his lap and back onto the bed where he gets out against my protests.

"I'll be back in a minute. I'm going to go fetch you some clothes and some sanitary towels, plus I'm going to go get you something to eat, especially seeing as the food here is horrible according to you. How does pizza sound?"

"Perfect" I smile. He leans down and kisses me gently before taking off out of the room. I cuddle up under the covers as I wrap my arms around my belly. A baby. Mine and Eric's baby. Six weeks of being together and we've already told each other we love each other and now we're having a baby. This baby is going to be spoiled rotten; he or she has finally kicked us in the ass and finally allowed us to admit how we feel about each other.

I just can't help but wonder, though, if we're going too fast…

**AN: For those of you, who didn't want a baby, please do not shout at me, this is sort of where the story just wrote itself to go to. Plus there are so many people who want a Northman baby and I didn't want to disappoint! Plus pregnancy story lines are something I specialise at practically, there always seems to pregnancy in most of my stories, it's rather strange actually… Oh, well. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the extra-long chapter and I would appreciate all of your thoughts xx**


	34. Dealing With It Together

**AN: Thank you to **_**TeaCupHuman**_**, AlphaSprout, **_**BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah**_**, bassprincess, **_**artzannie25**_**, theoneandonlykenna, **_**SoraChan01**_**, Xhex1, **_**ILoveVikings**_**, pinkygirl01, **_**Nordiclover**_**, ljhjelm49, **_**ashmo2000**_**, lilkaza, **_**Lettuce. B. Frank**_** and Gloom Dusk for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter thirty-three

**Eric's POV**

"Sookie, Sookie come on. You need to eat" I try to break through this little barrier she's put up. I brought her back to mine after she got released from hospital a few days ago; she's not in the best of states. She's hurting right now, but then again, so am I. But you don't see me moping around the place. No, that's harsh. She has every right to be upset.

"I'm not hungry" she whispers. Not even bothering to look at me.

"Do you know what, Sookie, I know you're hurting right now. And I know you need my support, but I can't support you if you don't let me in. I know losing a baby is a painful time, heck, I'm hurting. Sure, I never wanted to have fucking children, at least, not yet, but it still hurts me to find out that you've lost one of my kids. But, Sookie, what you have to remember is that _we_ still have one baby left. And that baby needs us, and if you don't stop bloody moping around and start bloody eating you are going to kill him or her, too. Do you want that?" I know that sounds harsh and horrible, but she needs to get over this shit right now.

It's okay to hurt, it's okay to cry, but when you still have a child, especially an unborn one, who still needs you; you need to get over it and push it to the side. She needs to get her priorities straight.

"You don't know anything about how _I _am feeling. You haven't taken the full toll; you aren't the one carrying around all this guilt. You aren't the one who lost our child. So why don't you take your snarky, nasty comments and shove them up your ass!" she yells at me, jumping off the bed where she storm out of the room. Almost seconds later I hear the front door slam shut. _Nice one, Northman_. My mind mocks me, only pissing me off further. I shake my head, getting fed up of this shit. She is un-fucking-controllable. I can't take this shit, I just can't fucking take it. My emotions are all fucked up as it is, and having Sookie go off like this isn't helping me at all.

I snatch my phone off of the side as I grab a duffel bag where I start to throw clothes into; I just need a couple of days away from all this. Just a couple of days to clear my mind and sort my messed up emotions and now life out. It doesn't help that the fucking paparazzi are lined up outside, obviously hearing of Sookie's little hospital stay; I just hope that they know nothing about the kid or the miscarriage. Wait, Sookie went out there. I quickly rush to the window where I stare out, trying to see if they've cornered Sookie but she isn't within that crowd. She must have snuck away around the back. Felling at least somewhat relieved regarding Sookie's safety I call up Pam, knowing full well that I can trust her.

"What's up, bro?" Pam answers the phone instantly; she must be bored if she answered this quickly.

"I'm going to Sweden for a few days. Look after Sookie for me, I recommend you come down to mine and meet her here. She's bound to be back soon enough" and with that I put the phone down, not wanting to hear Pam's lecturing. She knows every single detail about mine and Sookie's current situation. Just before I leave I make sure I have everything before writing a little letter for Sookie. I will be back, there are no doubts about that, but right now a few days away from all this; in a different place, in a different country, my home country, away from everyone I know should help me clear my head a bit. It will also give Sookie plenty of time to calm the fuck down and pull her life back together again.

**Sookie's POV**

I didn't go far after running out the house; I just walked around the corner and sat on the wall there. The paparazzi tried to catch me and talk to me but I told them where to shove it. I was in no mood for them ignorant people; they need to learn to mind their own business. I've been sat here, just thinking, scolding myself for how I have been lately. Eric is right, I have been doing nothing but moping around. I do need to pull myself together, but first things first, I need to go tell Eric I'm sorry, and then I need to eat something and clean myself up a bit. I probably shouldn't have run out the house in grey yoga pants and a strap top with only my white socks on. That definitely was _not_ a good idea. I place my hand on my stomach, right over my womb, where I rub small soft circles there. I have a little human being growing inside of me. Eric's right, he or she does need me. Now more than ever.

I guess I just felt so much pain, he doesn't know what it's like. When I go to change my pad, I'm still bleeding from the miscarriage like my doctor said I would be, I have to look at the blood; the blood of my child. _Our _child. But not only that, no, I also have to look at little tiny pieces of flesh as well. That's right, when you miscarry you see not only blood, but within that blood there is some flesh. I know that from when I did my medical course, but now that I'm actually seeing it, _experiencing it_, it hurts. It scares me. I'm scared I'll lose this baby and Eric won't want me any more. I'm still scared that Eric is going to leave me now; he must be so confused right now. We have been together for almost 7 weeks now and he's already admitted that he loves me, not to mention that we now have a baby. He wasn't ready for either of those factors, and neither was I. But here we are, we love each other and we have a little one on the way. But we're both under so much stress, not only do we have those to deal with, but I just lost our other baby. That has probably added quite a lot of pressure to our relationship, along with the unexpected pregnancy.

With a sigh I jump off of the wall and make my way back to Eric's place, making sure to avoid any glass or rocks or gravel on the path; seeing as I am only in my socks. When I get back to the house Eric is just leaving, a bag thrown over his shoulder as he locks the door.

"Eric" I probe as I walk over to him, his head snapping over to me as he takes me in. He throws a look over to his corvette before looking back at me, confusion and hesitance in his eyes as he flicks his eyes between the car and me.

"Fuck this" he mutters as he drops the bag to the floor before walking over to me where he pulls me into his arms, his chin resting on the top of my head as he strokes through my hair. I wrap my own arms around him, tears breaking free as I mumble my apologies into his chest.

"Hey, shhh, it's okay. I'm sorry, too, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. I didn't mean to be so nasty, I just want us to get through this, for not only your sake, or my sake, but for _our baby's sake_" he tells me, making me nod as I hug him again. It feels great to be in his arms again.

"Eric, where were you going to go before I arrived?" I query as I look over at his duffle bag that he's left discarded on the floor. Was he going to go and leave me here by myself?

"I booked myself a last minute flight to Sweden. I needed some time away from all of this, you know, just some me time. I need to clear my head and get in the game. I love you, Sookie, I really do and believe me, I would never leave you. But this is all too much for me; too, I just needed a couple of days to myself, to deal with this and just to think, really. But now that I have you here, in front of me, in my arms, actually _understanding_ what I'm trying to convey to you. I know now that I don't need to go anywhere. If I want to deal with this, I need to be right here with you" ever the romantic my Eric.

"I love you, too" I smile at him, silent tears still falling down my cheeks as I hug him again; just needing to feel his body pressed up against mine.

"It's a shame we can't have sex yet. Those toys came yesterday" he mutters jokingly, making me giggle. You would think that bit there would make me cry, but he was trying to cheer me up and lighten the mood. I wasn't about to ruin that. He needed me to support him, just like I need him to support me.

"Can we go inside and get something to eat?" I ask, my stomach growling right on cue. And Eric blatantly heard it.

"Of course. Come on, Lover. I'll make you a really fancy meal" he grins at me as he unlocks the door and opens it before picking me up bridal style. Just so he can carry me inside, me laughing all the way. He really does know how to cheer me up.

**AN: I hope this chapter was okay for you all, the next chapter will be a time skip and things can only get better from here, right? xx**


	35. Flourescent Aura

**AN: Thank you to **_**charhamblin**_**, TeaCupHuman, **_**ljhjelm49**_**, Lettuce. B. Frank, **_**Regina**_**, vilannh, **_**theoneandonlykenna**_**, artzannie25, **_**pinkygirl01**_**, Millarca666, **_**AlphaSprout**_**, ncmiss12, **_**lilkaza**_**, BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah, **_**ILoveVikings**_**, SoraChan01 and **_**ashmo2000**_** for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter thirty-five

**Eric's POV**

"How are you feeling?" I probe Sookie the second she wakes up. We're all snuggled up in bed, I'm spooning her from behind, her body is pressed back against mine. She has lovely soft skin. I even have my hand on her stomach, right over her womb. Over this last week I have started to become more adapted to the idea of a baby, sure, this kid wasn't planned and, heck, she got knocked up at the wrong time. We are still developing our relationship, after all. And sure, this kid was a burdened on us right when we first found out, but as the days have gone by, that burdening feeling has slowly started to disappear. I'm actually getting close to that stage where I think I may be a tad excited over a baby; I love Sookie and being able to have a child with her is all I could ask for. But I still can't help but wish that this baby had happened _later_ on in our relationship, not this soon. We've only been together for like 7 weeks, almost 8, I think. So let's say roughly two months; in two months of meeting Nurse Sookie Stackhouse I have become not only attracted to her, but infatuated with her and I am now sort of in love with her.

No, there is no _sort of_ about it, I am in love with her. That much I am sure of. But not only has all that happened in these measly two months, but she's also pregnant with my child. I think she's almost 5 weeks pregnant now.

"A little sick, but I guess that's just the morning sickness coming into play. I also feel a little bloated" she frowns as she turns in my arms to look at me. We haven't had sex in over a week; we've been waiting for her…her miscarriage to finish. I wonder if I can just refer to it as a period, I don't think I could bear to say or even _think_ miscarriage, because every time I do I feel this little stabbing in my chest. If I ever see Sophie again I will fucking kill her. Sure, I might not have known about my kid and yeah I'm scared fucking shitless at the idea of being a father, but she shouldn't get away with this. She caused my Sookie to lose one of our children.

Luckily we still have one left, but we're both still grieving in our own way over the loss of the other twin. Despite the fact this pregnancy was unplanned and probably very unwanted at the time when we found out, but that embryo was still a person. Granted, it was still a developing embryo that can't be classed as a baby yet, but it was still a living thing. But not anymore because of her. She has caused no end of heartache for both me and Sookie. I wish I could fucking charge her for assault, but Sookie doesn't want us to do that. She says that she doesn't want the hassle because it will only stress her out which is very bad for our remaining baby as well as her. She said that she appreciated my concern and protectiveness, but she didn't want it to go that far. She just doesn't ever want to see Sophie again in her life otherwise she'll kill her.

"How about the…the blood. Are you still bleeding?" I probe as I rub soft circles on her back, her front pressed against mine. I feel as though there is far too much clothing between us, but she can't have sex until her bleeding is done, that's what the doctor said.

"There was barely any blood when I went to sleep last night, so I'm hoping that I've finished. I really am; I hate this, Eric. I've had to look at that every day for the last ten days or so, you don't know how horrible it is to look at that. To see the blood and flesh of your own child, it's horrible, Eric. It's so horrible" she starts to cry, making me pull her tighter against my body as I murmur soothing things in her ear. I didn't know that's what she saw, I thought it was just normal blood like a period, but I guess not. I can only imagine what she must feel when looking at that. I bite my lip as I try to think up a way to comfort and cheer up my Lover, I hate seeing her so sad and down like this.

"Sookie, why don't you go get a nice warm shower while I go downstairs and make us some breakfast. I am a secret chef after all" I joke, trying to lighten the mood, succeeding perfectly as she laughs, despite her tears.

"Okay" she smiles weakly as she wipes at her eyes, she gets up out of the bed and walks into the bathroom. I definitely made the right decision making her stay here with me instead of her going back to her own home. I get out of bed so that I can head to the kitchen as I draw up a list of things I need to do in my head. There's only another three days until Halloween, therefore my Halloween party; problem is, I don't have anything planned or sorted yet. I've been so busy with my Lover in this difficult time that I haven't really had much time to prepare anything. I think I may need to phone in Pamela, she could organise this party within minutes if she wanted to. She is fucking amazing at planning parties and events.

"What the fuck do I make for a pregnant woman? What can't they have?" I think aloud as I search through my kitchen, trying to find _something_ I can cook for Sookie.

I open up one of my cupboards where I find several different types of ingredients. By the looks of it, I think it is either going to be porridge or pancakes. But which one does Sookie prefer? Do you know what? It doesn't matter, I'll make them both. She is eating for two anyway. The pancakes and porridge didn't take too long to make and by the time I had them out on the table Sookie was downstairs in one of my shirts, her wet hair pulled up into a bun; she seems to have more colour to her skin than she did before.

"Feeling better I assume?" I probe as she digs into her pancakes; she eats almost as fast as me. But she is much more civil in how she eats, I eat like a pig.

"Much better, the bleeding has stopped" she grins at me, her entire aura has lightened up; if I was an aura reader I would say that she has a very fluorescent coloured aura. She's just that much brighter now. I decide then that I love seeing her happy like this, she doesn't have to go through all that pain of looking at the blood anymore. At least that's one less stress I have to worry about.

"So, Lover, what would you like to do today?" I inquire, figuring that I might as well take advantage of Sookie's good mood. It has been a while since I've seen my Lover smile like this. You can see that she is still upset over the loss of our baby, but she has that determined look on her face. I am wondering if she has finally realised that our remaining baby needs her now. I think that may actually be the case. I couldn't help but grin at that thought.

"Well" she pronounces the word slowly, rather seductively, as she gets out of her chair; walking her way over to me where she straddles my lap. I stroke through her hair before leaning forward and kissing her, soon enough Sookie tries to add tongue into the equation, notifying me that she is after something very hot and steamy.

"Sookie, wait, are you sure you're up for that? You have only just finished your…miscarriage. I hate to say it, Sookie, and I hate to hurt you by saying it. But I don't want us to rush into sex straight away if you're not ready. I'm only thinking of you and our remaining baby" I murmur as I stroke over her stomach lightly. I wish I hadn't of said it now, I saw how my every word was like a stab to her. I feel as though I have hurt her more than this miscarriage has.

"Eric, I'm still hurting over the loss of one of our babies, but what I realised the other day was that I can't keep crying over the loss of one of our embryos when we still have one, very healthy one left. The one that is left needs me right now, and I will do anything and everything to protect our baby both while they are in my womb and when they're out of the womb. And this, Eric," she takes my hands in hers as she motions to our position in the kitchen chair "is what I want. I phoned up my doctor straight after I found no blood; he said that we would be safe to start our sexual relationship again. As long as you are _gentle_ for the next few days or so. It's just precaution after having a miscarriage. I think that unfortunately means not putting all of your cock in me, though" she tells me, making me focus on her.

"The doctor said it was okay?" I confirm, thinking this through logically. I can be gentle with her.

"Yes, he said it was fine. Eric, I just want to feel close to you; I feel as though this has caused us to…I don't know… I feel as though we've floated apart because I lost one of the babies"

"Lover, you did not lose our baby; it was not your fault. Sookie, the most likely cause for this miscarriage is probably because there was something wrong with the embryo itself, or maybe the lining of their water sack, or whatever it is they live in for the nine months, was faulty. You of all people should know that, Sookie. You are a nurse after all" I point out, making her gain a small smile as I trace her bottom lip with my thumb.

"I know, I know. But when you're actually the one to lose the baby, you tend to forget all that. My doctor did tell me that most women, even nurses and doctors, will forget what they know and blame themselves. Women who have lost a child always need to blame something or someone for their loss, usually it is themselves. Like me" she tells me, getting all technological and factual.

"Sookie, if you want to blame someone, blame nature. As for this floating away, I understand what you mean. I feel as though we have drifted apart since this little pregnancy surprise jumped out and bit our asses. I want us to sort that out, Lover, but I think we should try this differently. How about I take you out for an amazing day, and we can build up from there? If we happen to make love tonight, then it will be natural" I tell her as I pull her closer to me so that I can envelope her in an embrace. I love holding Sookie. It feels so right to have her in my arms.

"That sounds lovely" she whispers as she wraps her arms around my neck, holding me tighter as if she thought I would disappear at any given moment. But what she hasn't realised yet is that I don't plan on going anywhere. For one: I love her and could never do that to her. And for two: I'm the one who got her in this situation, I'm not going to abandon her now. I know I tried to sod off to Sweden a week ago, but I realise how much of a mistake that truly was. And I'm glad Sookie came back in time to make me see sense. I will prove to her today that I don't plan on going anywhere.

"I love you, Sookie" I murmur before pulling back to kiss her lightly.

"I love you, too" she smiles at me before pulling me back into an embrace. I don't think I could ever get bored of saying that to my Lover, or get bored of holding her for that matter. I like to hold her because it assures me that she is safe and well. Shit, I am so pussy whipped over her. And this pregnancy situation probably hasn't helped that pussy whipped situation at all.

**AN: I hope that was okay for you all, the next chapter will be very romantic and with possible lemons. And if there is lemon, they will be very steamy and hot. I think we are overdue for a lemon and some romance xx**


	36. You Are Not Wearing That

**AN: Thank you to **_**TeaCupHuman**_**, charhamblin**_**, AlphaSprout**_**, Lettuce. B. Frank, **_**ljhjelm49,**_** theoneandonlykenna, **_**girlie6171**_**, Millarca666, **_**artzannie25**_**, ILoveVikings, **_**ncmiss12**_**, BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah, **_**pinkygirl01**_**, ashmo2000 and **_**SoraChan01 **_**for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter thirty-six

**Eric's POV**

"You are not wearing that" I couldn't control those words from leaving my mouth the second I see Sookie enter the room. You see, most men would say _'hey, you look stunning'_ or '_wow'_; me? I have to be different; I have to sound like an asshole who is offending her despite the fact that she looks fucking hot. How can I keep my hands to myself when she's dressed like that?

"Why not?" she demands, her hands on her hips as she pops one hip out in your classic 'annoyed chick' way. But all her doing that did, was inch her dress up her leg slightly; if I just move my head slightly lower down from where I am sat I might be able to catch a glimpse of the underwear she is wearing.

"You look too fucking hot to be going out with me. For one: you'll make me look bad. For two: you'll have all the men ogling you and I will not be held liable for my actions. And for three: how do you expect me to keep my hands off of you, and away from your pussy and breasts while we're out if you are dressed in that little number?" I think I had some very valid points there. After all, she is dressed in a pastel pink mini dress that comes to above mid-thigh and is slightly open at the front.

"That's the whole point, you're not supposed to be able to keep your hands off of me" she grins at me seductively. I bite my lip as I try to urge away my hard one, I refuse to spend the rest of tonight sporting a hard on, at least not until I come home, away from the public and paparazzi, where only Sookie can witness the tent building in my trousers. Maybe going commando wasn't such a good idea after all. But I guess old habits die hard. Just like my hardened cock.

"You're such a fucking tease" I grumble as I get up, I cannot help but wonder what type of lingerie she has on underneath. But those types of thoughts should be locked away and never be allowed out; I don't want to make love to Sookie tonight. It's not because I dislike her or hate her or don't love her or anything, it's just that with the miscarriage and everything…I guess I just don't want to push our luck, plus her poor cervix isn't going to want pounding into by my dick straight after the loss of a baby. And now that thought has brought on a dark shadow over sex. Great. Maybe we can just stick to oral for now. I have a perfectly good mouth and tongue to use, not to mention my fingers. Then there is always dry humping if we want that physical thrusting feeling of our privates. Is it bad that these thoughts are making me feel like a horny, perverted teenage boy with a huge crush on a girl he'll never ever get?

"Eric, you aren't perverted. Horny – most likely. But perverted? No. Anyway, you did get the girl. And I'm proud to call myself your girl"

"Shit, did I say that out loud?" okay, now I'm just being a stupid fucker. Of course I said it out loud otherwise Sookie wouldn't have said that. _Unless she's a mind reader_. My mind chants at me, only causing me to tell it to piss off. There is no one on this earth who is a real, proper mind reader. It's all just a con. Just like those supposed 'psychics' who can supposedly 'see into your future'. I was brought out of my ridiculous thoughts by Sookie's light laughter, I love hearing her laugh. It has been a while since I heard her heavenly laugh. _Pussy whipped bastard_.

"Would you like to be naughty and have a sneak preview? Or be a good boy and wait until later?" she probes, her eyebrow slightly raised. _Fucking. Tease._

"I always thought of myself as a hard-core bad boy" I smirk at her, her hand inching her dress up to show me her panties. And, oh my, I think I may have just orgasmed. She has on this red _open crotched thong_ and on the top of her pubic bone there is a red butterfly design that is basically all the panty there is. I can actually see her pussy. All I would have to do is press her up against that wall and fuck her senseless. _No, Northman. _My mind chastises me. I wonder if I could sneak under the table at the restraunt and lick her out, or at least sit close enough to her so that I can finger her. Just to prepare her and give _her_ a preview of what she will be getting tonight. Despite the fact that sex is most likely out for the next few days, despite what Sookie wants. I do not trust myself; I know that once my tip hits that pussy I will most likely slam all the way into her with force. I don't want to do that, not after this miscarriage of one of our children.

"Come on, get your sexy ass out that door right now before I do something I shouldn't" I grumble, only making her giggle as she walks out the door, me following out behind her like a lost puppy. I am so screwed. The drive to the restaurant is quick and the second we get there I shoot round the car so that I can help Sookie out of the car. Her soft hand resting in mine as I lock the car and guide her inside; it isn't as busy as they tried to make it out to be on the phone. But to be honest, either way, I would still have brought my Lover here because this is one of the most romantic restaurants in town, plus this place keeps the paparazzi and craved fans out for me. I made sure to book us a table away from everyone else, just so that I can have some privacy with Sookie; the table we get shown to is set out perfectly. Exactly to the description I gave them. They have chosen out a little booth for me where the couch around the circle table is red and they have placed a cream table cloth over the table. They have put a vase is the middle of the table where there is a bouquet of yellow tulips. There is a meaning behind them, and I'm pretty sure Sookie knows the meaning. I remember her saying that she enjoyed gardening and loved the meanings each flower had.

There are also candles set on the windowsill near our table; I asked for us to be near the window, but for the blinds to be pulled down to stop paparazzi.

"Eric this is so beautiful. And the flowers…So thoughtful" she gushes as she throws her arms around me in a hug, her dress inching up slightly, causing me to pull it down a bit, my eyes watching the male waiter who showed us to our table. He is paying _my_ Lover far too much attention for my liking.

"Sit down, Lover" I insist as she slides herself into the booth, leaving me plenty of room to slide in next to her.

"Can I get anything for you?" the man probes, his eyes lingering on Sookie's breasts for far too long.

"Yes, we will have a bottle of wi- no, we cannot have that. Hmm…"

"Eric, if you want alcohol, feel free to get some. It doesn't bother me, honestly. I'll just have a glass of orange juice please. Oh, can I also have the salmon dish please?" she smiles at me, the waiter writing down her order. I hate that I cannot woo her with fancy wine anymore. I will have to find a different tactic.

"I will have a cider and a steak dinner please" I order, figuring I can try something different today. Usually I order a beer, but I fancy having cider for a change. Once the waiter has gone I pull Sookie closer to me, my hand stroking up her thigh until I get to her _crotchless_ panties.

"Eric…" Sookie warns me, but I take no notice of her as I caress her folds, not entering her and purposely avoiding her clit. I love teasing her.

"I take it you love the flowers?" I murmur in her ear before nipping at her ear lobe as I allow two of my fingers to slide into her. I wasn't joking earlier when I was contemplating fingering her in the restaurant. If she didn't want this, then she shouldn't have dressed in that dress or shown me her underwear. She was asking for it. Or pleading.

"How can I not? They mean hopelessly in love" she breaths as my thumb makes contact with her clit, my eyes darting around the room to make sure no one is watching us.

"Does that prove my love to you? Or do I need to do more?"

"You do not need to prove your love to me. Just you being here with me, _telling_ me that you love me is enou-" she catches her breath as I find her G-spot.

"I love you" I whisper as I start to slowly move my fingers in and out of her, her hand coming to rest on mine, preventing me from carrying on.

"I love you, too, Eric, but I'm…" she trails off, uncertainty in her voice.

"I can understand if you don't want me to touch like this..." I begin to trail off but Sookie immediately removed her hand off of my hand; giving me back my freedom. Oh sweet pussy, here I come (no pun intended). I glide my fingers further inside of her, her legs opening slightly so I can slide my fingers deeper into her.

"Oh, God" she murmurs as she buries her head in her hands, trying to hide her moans as I pump my fingers in and out of her faster.

"Do you like that? Do you like it when I finger you in the middle of a restraunt?" I tease her, as I swivel my fingers around as I pump her. Giving her the ultimate pleasure.

"Yes, yes I love it" she mumbles through a moan, that's when I notice the waiter coming over with our food and drinks. I quickly stop pumping my fingers and instead opt for just rubbing her sensitive nub, this way it only looks as if my hand is resting on her thigh – although rather high up – rather than me trying to bring her to orgasm in a public place.

"Here you go. Enjoy your meal" the waiter tells us, smirking at me as he gives me a knowing look.

I raise my eyebrow at him, but he just grins and walks away; I know he knows what I am doing. But I must admit I am thankful he didn't say anything, that would have been mightily embarrassing, plus I would have punched him in the face for ruining the moment. Before I can dwell on that thought for too long, I start to move my fingers inside of Sookie again, enjoying the feeling of her wetness around my fingers. She is so wet for me. And in a public place as well. What catches my attention next is when I see Sookie pick up her knife and fork, with complete composure, you wouldn't believe I was fingering her with the way she is being so calm. She cuts a bit of her salmon and pops it into her mouth, a moan being elicited as she chews on it. That's when I realise she's doing it so that it looks to others that she's enjoying the food here and not moaning out in pleasure as her orgasm hits her.

It must have taken a lot of effort for her to not scream out when she came. By the time she's finished coming and she's come back down from her high, she pulls my hand away from her womanhood; moving my fingers so that they are in front of me.

"Suck" she orders seductively; I do exactly what she wants, finding this sex kitten side of her fucking hot. I wonder if this side of her will come out to play later when I plan on licking her out properly, and not just fingering her a little. I wonder if I can persuade her into some kinkier things…after all we do have a cupboard full of sex toys. Including a dildo and vibrator. As well as a few toys for myself. Plus toys for us to use as a couple. They should be fun to use when we're ready for proper sex again.

**AN: Here is the link to Sookie's dress:**

**http:/www(dot)styledesigner(dot)co(dot)uk/evening-and-party-dresses/open-front-two-layer-pastel-pink-halter-mini-dress(dot)html**

**And here is the link to Sookie's underwear:**

**http:/www(dot)lingeriediva(dot)com/crotchless/crotchless-panties/red-madame-butterfly-open-crotch-thong**


	37. Restaurant Fun

**AN: Thank you to **_**pinkygirl01**_**, ncmiss12, **_**TeaCupHuman**_**, ljhjelm49, **_**Xia Cheyenne**_**, BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah, **_**artzannie25**_**, ILoveVikings and **_**ashmo2000**_** for reviewing xx**

**I would like to apologise now for any mistakes, it's very late and I'm practically falling asleep at the computer, but I promise to deal with them as soon as I get a chance :D xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter thirty-seven

**Sookie's POV**

"Eric" I murmur as I feel his tongue lick up my slit where he comes to circle my sensitive clit with his wet tongue. Usually I wouldn't mind this, but when we're sat in a restraunt and he's doing this, well, that's a completely different story. We were literally only part way through dinner when he decided to go under the table and lick me out, luckily for us, the table cloth goes all the way down to the floor. So the chances of us being seen are slim to nothing. I rest my head in my hands as I try to supress my moans, not wanting anyone to hear me. Especially not the suspicious looking couple sat near us with their bags by their sides. I have a sneaky suspicion that they may be paparazzi, but I'm not going to ruin the moment just to make a point that mine and Eric's lives are _private_ for a reason. But I guess you sign away that privacy when you become famous, or get involved with someone who is famous. Well, I wouldn't say Eric was famous, I would say he was more _well-known_ throughout the world thanks to his idiotic father. But to be fair Eric has had some great achievements through his life.

He told me that he designed a charity event for his father as a publicity stunt; he raised over $350,000 for charity. I think he said it went to a charity that helped to prevent child abuse. He's so sweet at heart. But only that, he also gained his father a 60% increase in customers and how much he sold.

"Come on, Lover. You know you are enjoying this" Eric murmurs from under the table as I feel his hands massage the insides of my thighs, his tongue pushing its way through my folds causing me to whimper in response to his touch. Why does he have to do this to me? My thoughts are soon dashed when I feel his fingers enter me and his wet warm mouth go to my clit. I couldn't help but slide my hands under the table where I knit my hands in his hair. I can only imagine how this must look to people.

"Sookie? Sookie, dear, is that you?" oh, God. No. Eric's mother. This couldn't get any more embarrassing.

"Aude" I smile at her just as Eric replaces his fingers with his tongue. I am going to kill him if he makes me come while I am talking to his _mother_ of all people.

"Where is Eric?" she probes as she sits down next to me, I nudge Eric with my foot only making him speed up his licking at my pussy as he re-adds his fingers into the equation. He's tormenting me.

"He's…um…oh!" I gasp when he hooks his fingers slightly inside of me, hitting my G-spot instantly.

"Are you okay?" Aude inquires as she reaches over to stroke up and down my arm, Eric flicking his tongue over my clit as he pumps me faster.

"Yeah, I am completely – oh, God" I am going to kill Eric when he gets out from under that table.

"Anyway…" Aude carries on, her eyes flickering over me suspiciously. I think I even spotted the couple sat near us look over, one of them going into their bag. Definitely paparazzi.

"I was just wondering how you were, you know after your mi-"

"I'm fine. It's not a topic I want to talk about right now" I quickly shut her up; I know it's rude to but in when people are talking, but I can't risk her letting them paparazzi know that I had a miscarriage. They would never leave me alone. They don't even know I'm pregnant and that's just the way I want to keep it until it gets to the point where I can't hide it anymore. My concerns are soon soothed when Eric give me one final lick, his fingers pushing deep into me, sending me over the edge as I bite my lower lip, dropping my head into my hands as I try my hardest not to scream out Eric's name.

I grab a napkin from the table that I pass to Eric under the table without Aude noticing.

"As long as you are okay, Sweetie. It must have been hard on you both" she notes as she rests her had on top of mine as I'm still trying to come down from my high. Eric is going to be the death of me.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but who are you here with?" I ask as I look around the restaurant, almost as if I could sense who she has come here with.

"I'm on a date. He is so lovely, nothing like Eric's father" she grins just as Eric comes out from under the table; startling his mother and making me shake my head. Talk about giving it away.

"Here you go, Sookie. I found it. I know it took me a while, but why you have to wear studded earrings instead of hoops of dangle ones I will never know" he grins as he shakes his head, placing my heart shaped studded earing in my hand. Oh, that's what he wanted it for when he took it out my ear before going under the table.

"Thank you, Eric. I appreciate it greatly" I smile at him before he places a sweet kiss on my lips as he sits back down next to me. He wraps his arm around my waist, causing me to rest my head on his shoulder as his mom waves over to her companion.

"I better be going, but I will come see you two very soon; we have a lot to talk about what with this new discovery" she smiles before getting up and walking away. Well that was brief. For Eric that is. The second she is out of ear shot I punch Eric in the arm, only causing him to smirk even bigger as he kisses my cheek.

"You know you can't be mad at me" he reminds me, my cheeks flaring a bright red colour.

"I must admit I did enjoy that very much" I smile at him, trying to be as brief as possible as cameras begin to flash. Sneaky paparazzi.

"Mr Northman, may we ask you a few questions regarding this supposed 'new discovery' of yours?" one of the men probes as he comes to stand in front of our table, his partner, the woman, snapping photos of us.

"No" Eric tell them flatly as we get up and walk over to one of the waiters who Eric give the money, and some extra, to him to pay for our dinner before Eric guides me out of the restraunt.

"Can we go home? I think I owe you a little oral after that wonderful experience" I wink at him turning round so that I'm skipping backwards practically as I look at him before turning around again and pulling him along towards his car.

The drive back home is quick and soon enough I have Eric laid down on his bed naked, the GP is stood tall waiting for my attention. I kiss my way from his lips down his body, making sure to bite his nipples lightly; I know how much he loves that. He hisses out in pleasure as I carry on my journey down his body until I get to his glorious cock. I lick my way up his shaft, my eyes locking with his as I slowly take his tip into my mouth.

"Fucking hell, Sookie" he groans as I take all of him into my mouth, or 'deep throating' him as Amelia calls it. I start to slowly suck on him, my tongue running from the base of his cock all the way up to his tip before I take him all the way in again.

"Just a little faster, Sookie, suck faster. Harder" he demands, and let's face it. I only live to oblige to Eric's every whim.

"Oh, Sookie" he mumbles in a half daze as my head bobs up and down his long length. His moans and groans only spurring me on further as my spare hand fondles with his balls while my tongue wraps around his length. Lapping at him like he's my life source. A few minute of that, as well as some moaning from myself, he explodes into my mouth. I eagerly swallow up everything he has to offer before he pulls me up his body where he connects his lips to mine.

"I love you, Sookie" he murmurs as he strokes through my hair before slowly pulling my dress off of me and throwing it to the floor. He pulls me tight against his body as he nuzzles my neck.

"I would love to make love to you, Lover, but I don't feel like it is a wise choice. Not after this miscarriage, maybe in a few days when your cervix has healed properly. I just don't want to hurt you or our baby" he tells me before kissing my forehead lightly.

"I understand; it just gives me time to adjust back into this. I've ruined everything, Eric, we were doing fine until this all happened. I know this baby is going to be a strain on our relationship, and I know this baby couldn't be more inconvenient. But I want us to be able to get through this, together if possible" I whisper as I rest my head on his chest right above his heart.

"Lover, you did not ruin anything. It takes two to make a baby. There is no point in playing the blame game; instead we should just be there for each other. Supporting one another. This baby may have come at the wrong time, but it's a baby none the less. _Our_ baby. A little human growing in your belly. I'm the father, albeit, I will probably be a shit one considering who my father is, but he or she will always have at least one good parent. Their mother. You are this baby's mother and you will be the best mother known to man, you have that natural instinct" he tries to soothe me, but form the sounds of it, it's him who needs to be soothed.

"You're nothing like your dad. I wouldn't be with you if you were. You will be a great dad, you just have to believe" that sounded like a line out of _Peter Pan_.

"Thank you, Sookie. You give always give me hope, you are like the light at the end of the tunnel" I press a light kiss to his chest before closing my eyes. Basking in the feeling of what felt like, for the first time since we found out, normality. There was no stress or awkwardness between us; it's just peaceful and loving. Normal. We are far beyond a normal couple, but that's what I like about us. Normal is boring, different is exciting. But to have that moment of actually feeling like you have returned to normal, your own kind of normal and not everyone else's, feels great. And I don't plan on losing this feeling, or Eric, anytime soon. In fact, I never want to lose either of those. Eric has become a part of my life, a part of my heart and if he ever walked out on me I would be devastated. But surely he would never do that to me; he says he loves me and people who supposedly in love with their partner would never do that.

And if they do walk out on the one they supposedly love, well, it was never really love in the first place. But what Eric and I have, that to me is love. Trust. Acceptance. All the key things to a successful relationship.


	38. Yo Ho

**AN: Thank you to _ljhjelm49_, ncmiss12, _AlphaSprout_, pinkygirl01, _Millarca666_, BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah, _artzannie25_, ILoveVikings, _ashmo2000_, mysticalmadison, _majmom_, Xia Cheyenne and _TeaCupHuman_ for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter thirty-eight

**Eric's POV**

"You're nervous" I note as I hold Sookie's hand, she is basically shaking in her seat.

"More excited than – no, I'm nervous" she confirms my suspicions as she looks at me, she's biting her lower lip as her eyes keep flickering back and forth between me and the door to the waiting room. We're waiting for the doctor to come and collect us; it's time for her appointment with them. You know, for her ultrasound to check on the baby and they want to give her a physical examination to make sure that she, too, is physically healthy.

"Stop worrying, Sookie, everything will be fine" I try to soothe her, my thumb stroking over the soft skin on the back of her hand. I don't know if I was trying to convince her or myself with what I said.

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me. We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot; drink up me hearties, yo ho. We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot; drink up me hearties, yo ho" I hear Sookie sing quietly to herself next to me.

"Why are you singing a pirates song?" I probe, shaking my head at such a ridiculous song for her to sing at this present time. I cannot believe she is singing some sort of pirate song while we're waiting for the doctor to come check on her and the baby, what is going through her pretty little head?

"It's a song that my gran used to get me and Jason to sing when we were younger and we were nervous, it used to help soothe any worries we may have had. The song has this sort of happy vibe to it, despite some of its chosen lyrics" she informs me with a small smile, obviously embarrassed about it. But what she doesn't realise is that I can use this to my advantage.

"Well, me hearties, my boat is ready to set sail across the lagoons. The sail is up and awaits the tide that will carry it out to sea" I try to put on my best pirate accent as I murmur those words in her ear, making sure to be seductive. I hope she picked up on the innuendos I tried to put forward.

"Ya certainly put the shiver in me timber. My waves are high and the tide is closing in, so watch what ya say otherwise your ship could be buried under the sea" she whispers straight back, that seductive look on her face as she licks her lips teasingly. Hmm, my Lover definitely knows how to talk dirty. Now that is strange, talking dirty whilst waiting to see the doctor, I can't say it's the most normal thing you would do in a hospital.

"Me skull and crossbones aren't the only thing I plan on raisin' tonight" I warn her as I slide my hand up her thigh, feeling very thankful that she is wearing a skirt. And that we are practically out of sight of anyone else sat in here as well. I hear her breath hitch at my words, and I know it's not quite tonight, but I just can't help myself. All this dirty talk is making me horny.

"Eric" Sookie breathes as I kiss her neck lightly, my fingers dancing across her already wet panties.

"Pardon me, but would you mind if I fired me cannon through your porthole?" I probe, my finger hooking around the band of her panties, then the doctor had to call for us. Bastard.

"Miss Stackhouse" he calls out again, Sookie getting up, but I didn't miss that pout on her lips before she did so. She is just as disappointed as me.

"Right here, and Sookie, please" she insists as she shakes Dr Willow's hand before he leads us through the corridor and over to the hospital room.

"I have called the maternity nurse and she will be here momentarily, she is just trying to get hold of a spare ultrasound machine. There seems to be a lot pregnant ladies in today" Dr Willow informs us, making me chuckle as Sookie just nods as she sits down on the bed, her legs crossed. Oh, yeah. She's all horny and wet for me. That's going to go down well with the nurse.

"Is it just a normal ultrasound now, or does she still need to have that vagina one" I can never remember the name of that machine.

"Eric!" Sookie scolds embarrassed, her cheeks flaring a delicious red colour. She looks very hot, what I wouldn't do to fuck her on that bed right now. But I guess I'll just have to settle for thinking up more pick up lines, some that aren't just pirate ones. I could do with a few Vampire based ones for tonight, chatting her up at my party would be fucking amazing. Plus I want her back in my bed where I can hold her, I missed her last night; she decided to stay at her own house. Saying something about needing to do her washing and clean up a bit, plus she said her brother wanted to see her but he couldn't come all the way up to my home due to the fact that he was in a rush or something of the other. She is too much of a cleaning freak. She should be resting still, not running around that huge farm house of hers trying to clean up the place. If she was that desperate to clean it I could have hired a maid for her. But I must admit that I think she was using that as an excuse. Maybe she just wanted some time alone. But I will never know, and I don't fancy forcing it out of her.

"No, she will have to have a transvaginal one. That way we will hopefully be able to see the heartbeat and study it to make sure that it's normal and regular for a four week pregnancy, although we do hold suspicions that you may be 5 weeks now, but we will soon see" Dr Willow smiles reassuringly just as the nurse walks in, Sookie's face paling. I wonder if it is due to her nerves over our baby, or whether it's because the nurse will see her dripping wet pussy. That will be embarrassing – for her. I will enjoy it immensely. I love seeing her wet thanks to me.

"Ah, Miss Stackhouse, do you mind just going and getting changed into this hospital gown for me please?" the nurse probes, Sookie nodding as she takes the gown and disappears into the bathroom.

"Are you the father?" the nurse probes, it's a different nurse to the one we had before, her eyes lingering over my body.

"Yes, I am the father. Sookie is my girlfriend" I tell her, wanting to get that cleared up right now. I do not wanting anyone hitting on me, I am taken. Just like Sookie is.

"Just because you have a girlfriend doesn't mean you can't have some fun" she winks at me, my eyes narrowing at her as I take a deep breath.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I have a very sexy girlfriend who can really pleasure a man to keep me busy. You know how pregnancy hormones are, always making them horny. I think her horniness is coming in early, or maybe she is just that fucking amazing that her libido is always up for me. Just like my cock for her" I know that is the wrong thing to say to this woman, but my God I knew it would stun her. And it did exactly that. Dr Willow didn't even hear a word seeing as he was too busy sorting out the condom, lubricant and gloves the nurse has to wear. I still can't believe they put a condom on that transvaginal cock thing. I really need to brush up on my medical terms.

I watch as Sookie comes back out of the room and sits on the bed, her lower lip trapped between her teeth. She's nervous. I move over to the seat beside the bed where I take her hand in mine, the nurse glaring at Sookie as she gets her to lie back on the bed. I watch as the nurse puts Sookie's feet in the stirrups as Dr Willow walks out of the room. She then grabs the dildo ultrasound thing – transducer! That's what it's called – before practically shoving it into Sookie making her gasp and even I knew it was out of pain. I growl at the nurse my anger boiling over as I stand up.

"You will be fucking gentle with my Lover otherwise I will have you fired so bloody fast that you won't be able to blink" I shout at her, I will not stand for anyone treating my Lover in such a bad way.

"I apologise profusely, I haven't hurt you too badly, have I?" she probes, Sookie looking at me before looking back at the nurse.

"Luckily, no, you haven't hurt me too bad. I think it was more just the shock of it entering me without any warning" Sookie tells her, but even I can see the pure frustration and anger in her eyes. Sookie isn't happy either, this nurse is lucky that she hasn't had Sookie's wrath yet. Sookie's wrath can be like a bitch. She actually punched me the other day when her mood swings kicked in and boy can she pack a fucking punch. I self-consciously rub my cheek at just the thought.

"It's only just a little blob right now, but soon enough your baby will develop into a little human being. Just give it time, and if you listen carefully you should be able to hear his or her heartbeat" the nurse notes as she flicks a switch a very fast thumping sound sounding across the monitor.

"Is it supposed to be that fast?" I panic, thinking that there is something wrong with our child.

"No, Eric, don't worry. A baby's heart beat is usually much faster in early pregnancy. This is completely normal" Sookie assures me as she gives my hand a comforting squeeze. Suddenly my entire day just brightened up.


	39. Sex Goddess

**AN: Thank you to SoraChan01, hawkgirl27, ILoveVikings, ljhjelm49, pinkygirl01, BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah, ashmo2000, ncmiss12 and TeaCupHuman for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter thirty-nine

**Eric's POV**

After checking around all of my house to make sure that everything is set up and ready for my Halloween party I head upstairs to check on Sookie, I got changed into my Vampire costume about twenty minutes ago. Sookie went up at the same time as me, but she's still up there now. I know that they say that women take longer to get ready than men, but Sookie has never taken this long; so I, of course, automatically think something is wrong. Of course I am proven correct when I wander into my bedroom to hear sobbing in the bathroom; oh, dear.

"Lover, are you okay?" I probe as I knock on the door lightly. I wonder what has caused my love to break down into tears like this for. Nothing serious I hope.

"I…I can't zip up my corset because…because…" she sobs, my anger towards the door separating us rising. I hate doors so God damn fucking much.

"Sookie, come out here. Please. I'm sure you are just overreacting" I murmur as I jiggle the door handle, needing to get this fucking door out of the way so that I can hold my Lover and soothe her.

"Okay" she hiccups, and soon enough she unlocks the door, allowing me to take in her form. She has black tears running down her cheeks, I'll assume that's due to her mascara or eye liner or whatever the heck it was she had around her eyes; her hair is messed up, her fish net stockings have a rip in them and her corset zip is done only half way up on her side. She is in a right mess.

"Oh, Lover. What happened?" I query as I take her hand in mine, pulling her into my arms where I hold her, my chin resting on the top of her head as I stroke through her hair. I cannot even think of a logical reason to how she ended up in this state.

"I blow dried my hair after my shower, but my hair fluffed up so I tried to straighten it but they only made my hair go frizzy and even more wavy," well, I guess that explains the hair "then after that I decide to leave it. I figured that it would settle down after I had gotten changed. So I put on these stockings and my tutu, but when I went to go grab my corset I caught them on the cabinet handle, the cabinet on the floor, so they ended up ripped. I figured I could hide it or swap these for the other stockings I had but when I went to go get them from my bag I saw that I had left them at my house. So I left it but now I can't get my corset to zip up and…and…my breasts have gotten bigger…then I've gained weight and…" then the tears started again. I hate pregnancy hormones, and I'm not even the one experiencing them.

"Hey, shhh, it's okay. We can sort this out, please don't cry" I try to calm her, my eyes flickering to the clock. We only have a half hour before the party starts. We better get this show on the road.

"First things first, let's sort this make-up out" I tell her as I guide her into the bathroom where I grab a make-up wipe and wipe away the ruined make-up.

"Right, you apply some new make-up while I work on your hair" I grin at her, finally being able to show off my hair styling skills. Thank God I had really long hair when I was a teenager, of course it's shorter now, but it's not too short. It still has length to it, just how I like it. While I do Sookie's hair and she does her make-up, I try to think of where I put that spare fairy costume I had. I remember buying it for Pam a couple of years ago, but she refused to wear it so I've had it ever since. I have no idea why I kept it, I guess I figured that I could give it to charity or maybe I believed it would come in use one day. And it has.

"Sookie, what colour are the heels we got you for your costume again?" I probe, adding the final touches to her hair.

"Their purple, like a dark lavender sort of purple" she informs me just as I finish adding the last purple rose to her hair, I bought those roses as part of the décor, but I think they look better in my Sookie's hair. I have done her hair so that it is in soft, un-frizzy, waves, then down the right hand side of her hair I have placed two smaller roses together in her hair, that are being held by some hair grips, to help emphasise her goodness. I think she looks so fucking beautiful.

"They will go perfectly with the spare costume I have. It's a purple fairy costume. And, Sookie, don't worry about your enlarged breasts, you won't hear me complaining, and as for your weight. Well, let's face it; even you know the reason behind that"

"I know, I'm sorry. I guess I just got overwhelmed" she smiles at me as she looks at her hair in the mirror. Her hair and make-up look perfect. She has only applied light make-up, so she is maintaining that natural beauty thing that most fairies are supposed to have. Not that I have ever met a fairy…

"It's okay, Lover. Now come on, we'll get you changed into this other fairy costume then we will go down stairs ready for our guests to arrive. I have even put black and purple roses around the house to appeal to the girls who come" Sookie smiles at me sweetly with that comment as she hugs me before she places a soft, teasing kiss on my lips.

"I love you, you know that right?" she confirms as I show her over to my walk in closet, Sookie instantly starts to look through my clothing, fingering some of the materials as I gather up the costume that has been sat in here for God knows how long.

"Here you go; it will look wonderful against your tan. Not to mention that it will show off those gorgeously toned legs of yours" I wink at her, my arms wrapping around her waist as I pull her against me, the costume in her hands, as I kiss her breathless. Maybe I should stop now before I fuck her in here and forget all about my party.

"Go on, go get changed" I slap her ass as she turns around.

"Eric, why do you have this costume, and how do you know that this will fit me?" she probes as she takes off her corset, the one that no longer fits, and throws it onto her floor. Her wonderful breasts on show. _Sexy._

"You just had to do that when I was in the room" I glare at her playfully, making her giggle as she pulls on the corset and fastens it up, only pushing her breasts up even further. _Why, just why does she have to torment me so?_

"As for the costume, well, I originally bought it for Pam a couple years back when I held my last party, she couldn't figure out what to be so I got her that. She refused to wear it so it ended up in my storage. I know it will fit you because, believe it or not, Pam used to have a few more pounds to her back then. Don't tell her I told you that, she would have my balls for that" I shake my head as Sookie pulls off her fish net stockings and her tutu, revealing her lovely legs and lower half. And her…oh, fuck me. Seriously? Why is this happening to _me_? She is killing me.

She is wearing a fucking sheer thong that has seductive twin strings on the side and it has embroidered flowers on it.

"I swear to fucking God you are trying to kill me with your hotness" I growl as she pulls up her new tutu. The costume consists of a corset top that has lace-up detail, then there is her skirt/tutu that has rose petals sewed on it (not real ones obviously) and her wings also have flowers on as well. She looks so amazing in it all. But when she slides her heels on, her hand sliding up her leg slightly before she stands up, looking like the sex Goddess she is, my jaw hits the ground. _That right there is the woman who is going to be the death of me._

"Do I look okay?" she inquires as she spins for me, my eyes raking over every single inch of her body.

"You look wonderful" and before I could kiss her, or even get the slight chance to touch her, the doorbell goes. Making me groan in response as I throw Sookie one last longing look, but before I can even turn my head around, Sookie's hand is in mine and she is pulling me down the stairs. Me trying to lift her tutu up so that I can see her thong again. I think I may have a pantie fetish, as well as a shoe fetish, because those amazing heels really emphasise the length of her legs. When we get down the stairs I open the door, the first lot of people I have invited rushing into the house after a few quick 'hellos' here and there. What's the bet that the first place they go is to the booze in the bar area?

"Sookie, do you want to stay here or would you like to come to me to the bar area? I can show you how to mix drinks" I grin at her, figuring that she could do with something to let her loose.

"Well, as long as I don't drink" she whispers, sending me that little reminder that she's pregnant.

I really wish she wasn't, because I would have loved to have seen what drunken Sookie is like. But, I guess I will never have that chance until after the kid is born. _Nice timing, Jr, really._ But that doesn't mean I regret him or her, even if he or she was unplanned.

**AN: If I can get 20 reviews I will make the next chapter over twice as long xx**

**Here is the link to Sookie's new costume:**

**http:/www(dot)costumesupercenter(dot)com/womens+costumes-fairy/RM4269-womens-sexy-lavender-fairy-costume(dot)html**

**And here is the link to Sookie's underwear:**

**http:/www(dot)lavinialingerie(dot)com/sheer-thong-6477(dot)html**


	40. A Southern Screw

**AN: Thank you to **_**Xia Cheyenne**_**, Lettuce. B. Frank, **_**pinkygirl01**_**, mailsa, **_**BEGreen**_**, artzannie25, **_**theoneandonlykenna**_**, ashmo2000, **_**ljhjelm49**_**, Katherine-Rose-Rulz, **_**TeaCupHuman**_**, ILoveVikings, **_**BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah**_**, Xhex1, **_**lersseltje**_**, orchocolatecovrd and **_**ncmiss12**_** for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARALAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter forty

**Eric's POV**

"Okay, just pop some ice in this glass" I tell Sookie, placing a medium sized glass on my bar, the first person to come up to the bar for a proper drink that needs mixing is Sam. He always is the first one to get the party started.

"Um, sure" Sookie rushes around the place, grabbing the ice and the ingredients I told her we would need. She's even gone and got a little measuring tub.

"Sookie, we don't need to measure it, we need to feel the drink as we make it. Let your instincts tell you when you've put enough in" I must sound like some sort of alcohol guru, oh well, as long as the drinks are drinkable, who cares?

"So, 2oz of Vodka, 2oz of Southern comfort and then 6oz of Sunny D mixed together should give us _A Southern Screw_" she confirms, causing me to chuckle.

"Do not worry, Lover, I will be getting one of them tonight hopefully" I wink at her, hoping that she has clicked on to my innuendo. Which she blatantly does as her cheeks heat up. _I certainly will be getting A Southern Screw. Several of them if I get my way._

"Be one with the drink" I inform her, putting my hands together in a mocking way, I love doing little bits of quoting from _Star Wars_.

"You're such a dork" Sookie laughs, pouring the drinks into the glass without even giving it a second thought until she finally gives it a little stir and presents it to Sam. He gives it a quick swirl in the glass before downing it, shaking his head afterwards.

"Damn that shit is good" he compliments, causing me to grin at Sookie as I kiss her cheek.

"Sook, you have got to try one of these" Sam insists, Sookie going wide eyed.

"Um…no, sorry. I can't. I have work tomorrow" she lies, I could tell that Sam could tell she was lying, but he lets it slide seeing as Sookie makes him another one that he takes away with him this time.

"That was close" I mutter, Sookie glaring at me.

"_This_ time, yeah. But we can't keep this up Eric, sooner rather than later there is going to be a little bump and unless you want to tell people I'm getting fat, we are going to have to tell people soon" she reminds me, making me groan. I really wish we _didn't _have to tell people, it would save a whole lot of hassle.

"Hey, can I have an affair please?" Clancy probes, Sookie gasping in response.

"What! You can't have an affair, think about your poor partner" Sookie jumps the band wagon, causing both me and Clancy to burst out laughing.

"Sookie, an affair is a drink" I laugh at her, her cheeks flaring a bright red colour as she mutters something before turning around and grabbing my list of drinks.

While she searches for the recipe I take this advantage to have a little chat with Clancy, it has been a while since we talked.

"Hey, man, how you doing?" I inquire as I pull out a highball glass ready for Sookie to pour the ingredients into.

"Good, man, real good. I see you are doing great as well. So, how long is this fling going to last?" I couldn't help but frown at his practical accusation.

"She isn't a fling, she's my girlfriend" I tell him firmly, making sure to let him know through my stare that I am serious about her.

"The Northman wagon is finally settling down, well screw me sideways" he mutters, Sookie appearing next to me with the ingredients needed.

"You know, there is actually a sex position where you can '_screw people sideways_'. It's called something like _pretzel_" she tells us as she pours 2oz of strawberry schnapps into the glass, causing me to gawk at her.

"And how would you know that?" I demand, her cheeky smile making an appearance as she looks at me with her best seductive gaze. A gaze that causes my cock to twitch. _Not that it wasn't already fucking hurting from the erection before_.

"I have my ways" she murmurs before winking at me and going back to her drink mixing. We are so trying that position tonight.

"So, are you married yet?" I probe Clancy as Sookie finishes up the drinks by pouring in 2oz of orange juice, 2oz of cranberry juice, stirring it then topping it off with some club soda before passing it to Clancy ready for him to test.

"Nah. Felicia and I went our separate ways" he grumbles, throwing the drink back like it was nothing but water.

"Fuck this is good" he tells Sookie, placing the glass back down on the bar in clear order of another. He better at least _thank _Sookie before he walks off.

"Shit, man, why did you break up? I thought you two loved each other?"

"We did, but she couldn't get over you. Man, she's in love with you and she always will be" he tells me as he accepts his second drink off Sookie before walking away, leaving me with a lot to think about.

"I thought you had never had a girlfriend before me" Sookie eyes me up suspiciously.

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy?" I smile at her, but my attempt at humour does not go down so well as Sookie's steady eyes narrow into a glare.

"You are my first girlfriend. In high school Felicia had this huge crush on me; I was the popular kid who everyone wanted to be and wanted to hang round with. Felicia was no different. Felicia and I used to be good friends in high school; she helped me with my math homework. I could never do math. Anyway, one day we fucked in the school storage cupboard. I fancied this girl, but she turned me down, said I was an asshole and that she would never _ever_ want anything to do with me. She didn't even like talking to me apparently. So, little ole depressed me skived lesson only to bump into Felicia who offered me her support, one thing led to another and I ruined our friendship by having sex with her" I shake my head, regretting it so much. She was a very good and reliable friend, but since that day things had never been the same. She thought it meant something, that I wanted her as my girlfriend. When I explained that I didn't, she was heartbroken and she sort of became this obnoxious fan girl who wouldn't leave me alone. She was like a lost puppy looking for a fuss.

"Was she your first?"

"Fuck no, I was the school player. I shagged and dumped many girls before her, which was why I couldn't understand why she liked me so much" I never thought I would tell anyone that, let alone Sookie. I tried to keep mine and Felicia's fling secret, but she blabbed it all over the school, expressing that she was the girl who would change my ways. Boy was she wrong. Sookie is the girl who has changed my ways; she has turned my life upside down, but in the best way possible.

"Oh" Sookie replies simply, obviously not wanting to push the subject which I was partly thankful for. But then there was the other part where I wasn't thankful for it, I wanted her to pressure me into telling her more details, it was like my mind wanted to share my entire life and all my secrets with her. Then again, maybe I should, I do love her and we are having a baby together. This relationship is never going to go anywhere if I can't learn to share my deepest thoughts and secrets with her.

"Come on; let's go get them _Electric Jell-O's_ out of the fridge. They should have set by now. Actually, can you go get those plastic spoons from the utility room for me instead?" I ask, Sookie nodding with a small smile before walking off. There is something on her mind. But then again, there's something on my mind as well. I head off into the kitchen where I pull out the two trays of alcohol Jell-O that I carry back to my bar placing it on the counter as I get to work making Sookie a drink. She must be thirsty; I haven't seen her drink anything since this party started about an hour ago, probably over an hour ago.

"Here you go, Lover" I tell her as I pass her the drink, taking the plastic spoons off of her where I go to place one plastic spoon in each cup of Jell-O.

"Eric, you know I can't drink" she points out, trying to hand it back to me.

"Sookie, it's safe to drink. There's no alcohol in it" I assure her, she eyes me carefully before taking a sip, licking her lips after the first sip.

"It tastes nice, what's it called?"

"Safe Sex on the Beach" I grin at her, Sookie giggling at the name. We should try sex on the beach; I bet it would be great.

"What's in this?" Sookie asks, coming over to stand next to me where I wrap my arm around her waist, she places the drink down before wrapping her own arms around me in a hug.

"There's cranberry juice, grapefruit juice, peach nectar and – oh! I forgot to add the cherry on the top as garnish" I curse myself, how could I forget that important detail.

"Don't worry about it" she assures me, placing a light kiss on my lips, but of course I just have to deepen the kiss, causing my cock to harden again as I rub my crotch against her pussy. What I wouldn't do to rip that little thong of hers off of her and fuck her senseless right here on my bar. I wonder if she would go for that. All I would have to do is lock people out of this room for a little bit. Actually, there is nothing _little_ about what me and Sookie do together, especially not the time. If I am going to make love to her I am going to take my time and make it worth it.

"Eric" Sookie smiles up at me, her tongue licking at her lower lip before she sucks it between her two teeth. Why does that turn me on so much?

"You know, they say a diamond is forever – I can promise you eternity" I whisper in her ear, taking on my role as a Vampire with pride. I'm so glad I dressed up as a Vampire for Halloween and I am also very glad that I could think up some Vampire pickup lines.

"Aww" Sookie gushes, stroking my cheek with her hand, a cute smile on her face as that sexy red blush makes its way back onto her cheeks. She is too adorable.

"Donnez-moi votre sang, ma Cherie, maintenant" I whisper in her ear, as I try my hardest to pull off this accent perfectly, if I did the wrong accent or pronounced anything wrong I would have ruined the whole composition of it.

"Oh, Eric. That sounded so romantic, what does it actually mean?"

"Give me your blood, my dear, now. It sounds crap in English, but come on, doesn't the French sound so much sexier for my Vampire role" all she does in response to that is laugh as she nods, placing another sweet kiss on my lips before turning to serve the next person at the bar.

If she keeps making good drinks like this I think I may consider having her work behind the bar when it's built, then again, maybe not seeing as when my bar is finished being built she'll be between 3 and 4 months pregnant. Probably not the best idea I have ever had…

"Eric" a woman calls my name as she practically skips over to the bar to talk to me.

"Thalia" I smile at her in greeting, she has a big baby bump now.

"I know you're thinking it, I'm 7 months pregnant now. Chow and I are so excited! We cannot wait for our little girl to be born, we even have the nursery all finished now" she smiles at me, rubbing her baby bump lightly. I couldn't help but look over at Sookie, thinking about how one day she'll be that big with a baby bump. I wonder if we'll be having a boy or girl. _No, too far. You're still not used to the _idea_ of a baby yet, let alone thinking about genders_. I think to myself, shaking my head to shoo away my thoughts.

"You got any names yet? And where is Chow? It's been a while since I last saw him…" I trail off, searching around the room for him as I grab a bottle of water from under the bar area and pass it to Thalia, she is a bit of a health freak.

"Yes, we have decided to call her Bryce. And Chow is about somewhere, I think he's talking to Clancy and who is that gorgeous girl stood behind the bar with you?" she probes with a raised eyebrow.

"This here," I grab Sookie's hand and gently tug her over to me where she smiles at Thalia, tucking herself under my arm as the guy who came over for a drink walks off with his drink in hand "is my gorgeous girlfriend, Sookie. Sookie, this is Thalia, she's my friend's wife" I introduce the two, both of them shaking hands, Sookie's eyes darting to Thalia's baby bump. I couldn't help but notice some of the colour from Sookie's face drain away. She's worried as well. We are seriously due for a baby talk, it's obvious that we both have concerns that we need to express.

"It's nice to meet you, Sookie. This here is my husband, Chow. Chow, this is Eric's girlfriend, Sookie" Thalia introduces Chow, who has just walked up behind her, to Sookie. Sookie grinning at him. She is always so welcoming to everyone, how did I luck out with her?

"You finally decided to pull your cock out of other girls and stick to one girl. Good on you" Chow smirks at me, hitting my shoulder from over the bar area.

"Sookie's really special, she's perfect in every sense of the word" I tell him, Sookie blushing beside me. If she keeps blushing I am going to lose it and fuck her right here. She looks so fucking sexy with that blush. And it can't be good for me to be losing all my blood to my cock. _I'm going to get blue balls at this rate_.

"Eric, did you know that you have a new neighbour across the road? Three of them, in fact. They're just carrying all their things in now" Chow informs me.

"Nothing new there, I swear to god there is a new resident at that house every week. There must be something wrong with that house, it's always up for sale practically" I tell him, but my attention is soon drawn away when I see Sookie swallowing before she puts her hand over her mouth and runs off. _Shit, there goes the morning sickness that actually doesn't just happen during the morning._

"Is she okay?" Chow asks as he looks at the empty space that Sookie did occupy.

"Um, she's not been very well. She said that she would be fine for the party, but I guess not. If you'll excuse me I'll just go check on her" and with that I walk off and after Sookie, praying to God that her sickness isn't too bad.

"Hey" I call to Sookie softly, stepping into the bathroom where I shut the door behind me, locking it as well, before walking over and kneeling next to Sookie on the floor. She has her forehead resting on her forearms; she's obviously just finished being sick. _Do not look in the toilet_.

"I can't do it, Eric. I can't do it" she sobs as I rub her back, not really sure how I can soothe her.

"What can't you do, Sookie?"

"This! I can't…I…I'm being stupid" she cries even more, causing me to pull her onto my lap where I rub her arm soothingly as I rock her gently.

"Sookie, clam down. What do you mean you can't do it? What can't you do?" I wait patiently as she comes down from her tear fest until she is only hiccupping, her head resting on my chest. The fact that she had just been sick not bothering me one bit.

"This, I don't know how I'm going to cope, Eric. There are so many changes that I will have to go through to accommodate our baby, then there's the part of where will our baby live, can we financially support our child, how will people react when we tell them, will there be anyone to support us or will they all judge us, will I be a good mom and…and…" there go her tears again. I'm glad to see I'm not the only one thinking about these things.

"Sookie, those questions have gone through my head so many times I couldn't tell you exactly how many. All I know is that this baby is wanted and no matter what, he or she will always have a mom and dad who will love him or her very much. Financially, Sookie, we're fine. I have loads of money saved up and I'm sure you do, too. We both have good paying jobs, so we're fine there. As for how people react, who cares? This is _our_ lives, not theirs and we will always have people to support us. There's my mom, and your brother and I'm sure our friends will stay by our sides. We will decide about the living arrangements later on, we don't want to be too rash after all, and you will be the best mom known to man. You're so sweet, thoughtful, caring; you have a lot of love to give, Sookie. Never forget that" and that, right there, has got to be some of the smartest things I have ever said.

"Thank you" she whispers to me, her panic attack blatantly over.

"You're welcome, Sookie, you're not the only one with doubts. I have loads as well, and I'm pretty sure every parent on this planet has had doubts like those at one point or another. It's all natural; oh, and before I forget, I will always find you sexy"

"Even when I look like a house?" she laughs.

"Even when you look like a house" I smile before kissing her forehead.

"I better get cleaned up, I'm sorry that I kept you from your guests" Sookie apologises as she gets up and heads to the sink where she hunts through my cabinet for her toothbrush, I told her to put it there seeing as she is staying here tonight.

"Sookie, you will always come first" and at my words she graces me with a dazzling smile that makes me weak in the knees. _That is what I call perfection_.

"Now hurry up before I take advantage of you in this bathroom" I wink at her, causing her to giggle.

"Trust you to ruin a romantic moment" she laughs as she flushes the toilet before she goes over to the sink where she puts toothpaste on her toothbrush.

"You know you love me for it" I call out to her as I walk out the bathroom, giving her back her privacy. I couldn't help but let my mind wonder to all the things I want to do to Sookie tonight as I walk through my bedroom onto the landing but as I go to walk down the stairs my eyes flicker over to the window beside the staircase, my jaw dropping open at my three new neighbours. _It's like high school all over again_.

**AN: Sorry to leave it there, but I promise to add lots of lemons in the next chapter so I hope you will all be looking forward to some hot lemony action, I already have the scenes planned out in my head ;) xx**


	41. Screaming Blue Viking

**AN: Thank you to theoneandonlykenna, TeaCupHuman, Xhex1, sheetse, AlphaSprout, MsCathywilson, pinkygirl01, BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah, Maori Kotiro, ILoveVikings, ashmo2000, ljhjelm49, Lettuce. B. Frank ad ncmmiss12 for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter forty-one

**Sookie's POV**

I never expected pregnancy to be pleasant, but this is ridiculous. Not only do I have to sprint to the bathroom every time a sudden urge to yack my guts up arouses, but I also have to put up with random little break downs and my hormones jumping around like a crazy guy on drugs. Poor Eric, how he is going to be able to cope with me through the next 7 months or so is beyond me.

"Eric?" I question when I walk out of his bedroom, after finishing up in his bathroom, where I find him stood in front of the landing window. His eyes narrowed as he stares out of the window. _If only looks could kill_.

"Eric, are you okay? What's wrong?" I probe as I gently rub his arm, he sighs before flickering his eyes to meet mine; his fists are clenched but as soon as I turn him around and hug him his hands loosen up as he wraps his arms around me. Holding me.

"Nothing you need to worry about, how are you? Feeling better?" he looks into my eyes with concern, his hands coming up to cup my cheeks, his thumbs gently stroking over my cheekbones. Why does everything he do always seem so intimate?

"Better" I admit, my eyes flickering towards the window, trying to catch a glimpse of what could be upsetting Eric. But before I can truly get a decent look Eric takes my hand and suggests we go back downstairs.

"You never know, you may get to show off your bartending skills again" he grins at me, causing me to blush as we walk downstairs, his hand trying to grab my tutu every chance he got. He really wants to see my ass. I wonder why he loves my ass so much…but then again, I love his ass. It's a mutual attraction regarding the gluteus maximus I guess.

"Why must you torture me so?" Eric sighs as I get behind the bar, ready to serve the next person. I had to quickly turn around to hide my smile, my eyes skimming over all of the alcohol Eric has. _I wonder where he gets all of this stuff from; some of these are things I have never heard of before._ I mean seriously, what the hell is a _Rumple Minze_? Wait, I'm sure I read that on the Eric's alcohol mixing list somewhere….

"I know the perfect drink to make you!" I tell Eric excitedly, practically jumping up and down on the spot. I remember _exactly_ what ingredients it needs and everything. I even know the name of it, and I think it is _very_ suitable for Eric.

"Oh, really? Care to share?"

"Screaming Blue Viking" I wink at him, feeling very giddy as I skip over and collect the ingredients needed; i.e. Yukon Jack, Rumple Minze and Blue Curacao (for colour).

"Did you know that the name to that drink originated from the Nordic times? All partakers must scream _'Valhalla_!' before they drain the shot. But it can be served on the rocks in a large goblet for those brave warriors" he informs me with a smirk as I begin to mix up the liquors in a shaker of ice before shaking it.

"Are you a brave warrior, Mr Northman?" I couldn't help how mesmerised I became when I saw him run his tongue over those fake fangs in his mouth. I wonder how he got them in, I bet it's temporary glue that dissolved with salted water or something like that.

_He looks so hot and sexy with fangs. Hmm, Vampire speed while making love would be nice, but I do love just plain ole Eric. Although, there isn't anything exactly _normal_ about Eric. He's different and that's what I love about him. Normal is boring._

"Oh, Miss Stackhouse, I am definitely a brave warrior. But I must warn you that by the end of the night I won't be the only one screaming" he smirks, winking at me, causing me to blush a deep red as I pour the concoction out into a 'goblet'. Can you actually believe that Eric has a goblet behind here? Why does he have one of these I wonder…

"Valhalla!" Eric yells before downing the entire goblet, shaking his head afterwards as he shoves the goblet back on the counter, all that before he pulls me over the counter so that I am sat on the bar, his lips crashing onto mine. I can taste the alcohol on him.

"Eric" I pant when he trails his kisses down my neck, his hands resting on my hips as he pulls me closer to the bulge in his trousers. I have a feeling we might be disappearing from this part _very_ soon.

"Hmm?" he murmurs against my skin, his teeth nipping at the area there. He slowly begins to suck on my neck lightly, notifying me that he's giving me a love bite. _That should be fun_.

"I can taste alcohol on you, what about the baby?" I whisper the last bit, making sure to look around to make sure everyone is out of ear shot. We still aren't ready for people to know about our little _surprise_. Our little _bun in the oven_. Soon enough I'll have a Buddha belly, and I think it may be hard to keep secret by that point.

"Sookie, you aren't drinking, you'll be fine. You should know that, you are a nurse, or have you been lying to me all this time?" he chuckles. Is he drunk? No way is he drunk; he's only had that Screaming Blue Vampire, a couple of beers and maybe a few shots of vodka. He told me he could handle his booze but I'm starting to think otherwise.

"Eric" I warn him, I know he's right, I shouldn't be worried because the chances of me picking up any of the alcohol in his mouth is very slim, and even if I do take any, it shouldn't affect the baby. But I should check that over with a maternity nurse, after all, they _are_ trained in this topic where as I was only trained to be a general nurse, not a maternity nurse.

"Just be thankful you didn't give me a _Screaming Viking_ that one involves vodka" he laughs, only making me raise my eyebrow at him. He is definitely drunk, tipsy at the least.

"You're drunk" I state blandly, Eric laughing again as he kisses me before pulling back to look at me.

"I'm not drunk, Sookie, I promise you. You just make me so happy, you're perfect. You're sweet, beautiful, smart, sexy and you can mix drinks. Maybe you should come work for me when I open the bar, you can be a waitress or something if you would like" he tells me, he does seem less drunk now. God he is so confusing at times.

"No offense, Eric, but by the time your bar is open I will be 4 months pregnant just about. I don't think people will want to be served by a hormonal pregnant woman who could snap at them at any second. A pregnant woman is like a ticking time bomb" I point out with a small smile. Eric's lips attaching to mine again, his tongue dancing its way into my mouth.

"I need you, Sookie. I really do" he whispers against my lips, my arms wrapping around his neck.

"I need you, too. Do you think people will notice if we disappear for a few minutes?" I probe, stroking his cheek as I kiss him lightly again. _How can one man turn me on so much?_

"I would hope it would be for more than a few minutes and they probably will. But I don't care. You're all I can think about right now" and with that he picks me up, my legs wrapping around his waist as he kisses me deeper, his hands gripping my ass before he heads towards the stairs. _I think he likes my thong_.

"I could have made you a _Swedish Blow job"_

"I think you mean Sweedish Blow Job, but I'm pretty sure you can still give me one of those. You'll just have to improvise" he grins as he places me down on the bed, after shutting the door behind us. His lips are suddenly everywhere at once as his hand slides its way up my thigh until he reaches my thong that he snaps away with a flick of his wrist. My hands are busy trying to undo his belt buckle as he makes work of my tutu, me helping by shimmying out of it for him as he tugs it over my thighs, and then slides it over my claves. His hands lingering on my inner thigh dangerously close to my dripping wet centre.

"Tell me what you want, Sookie" Eric murmurs after he has stripped away his black wife beater and his dark washed jeans, his entire body bare to me as he yanks away my corset after undoing it. My breasts spilling out for Eric's hungry gaze.

"I want you to touch me, lick me, suck me then I want you to make love to me until I scream out your name" I murmur, trying to add my best seductive smile; my arms wrapping around his neck where my fingers twiddle with his longish hair. I love his hair, it's not too long, but it's not short either. It's just right. Eric grins at me before taking one of my erect nipples in his mouth, his hand sliding across my pussy before going over my stomach until he comes to rest his weight on both of his forearms as he slides into me.

"Oh, God" I breathe, his movements building up speed with every thrust into me. I follow his lead by meeting him thrust for thrust, trying to match his pace so we can both experience full pleasure, the feel of his cock sliding in and out of me is over whelming and for some reason tears began to slide down my cheeks. _Stupid hormones_.

"Hey, shhh, it's okay. Don't cry, please"" he murmurs into my ear as he pulls almost all of the way out of me before slamming his cock straight back into me, hitting my G-spot with force, but I felt the intimacy of the gesture when he kisses my neck, the closeness of his body next to mine soothing me.

"Eric" I moan as his hand slides down my body where his thumb starts to stroke my clit. His lips smothering mine, our tongues doing the tango as my soft moans encourage him further, causing him to pull away from lips before he licks around my nipple.

"Come for me" he begs as I feel his cock swell inside of me, his hand moving to knead my other breast. I shout out his name as my orgasm over takes me, him shouting out mine seconds later as he explodes inside of me. Before I can even come back down from my high he moves me so that each of my legs our resting on his shoulders as he continues to pound into me.

"I hope you can handle a round two" he whispers into my ear as he scrapes his teeth over my neck. I shiver in delight as I meet him thrust for thrust, my flexibility really being put to the test right now, but luckily this position isn't putting too much pressure on my stomach, so our baby should be fine. My hips are going to be sore for a few weeks, I can already tell that. But damn! This is all worth it. His thrusts start to become deeper the faster he goes. He eventually settles on a fast yet caring pace. My moans turning into short pants and whimpers as I feel complete and utter ecstasy from his actions. He licks around my other nipple before taking it into his mouth, his hand playing with my other nipple as his tongue flicks over the one in his mouth.

"Jesus!" I scream out when he bites on my nipple lightly, sending both of us over the edge as we explode in and around each other. Eric carries on moving lazily inside of me as we come down from our highs.

"I know you think I am a messiah, Sookie, but you can call me Eric. It is just as acceptable" he laughs before he captures my lips with his. My legs falling off of his shoulders before he moves us around on the bed so that we're cuddling. Out of everything in our relationship, I will admit that this is one of my favourite parts. Just being held in his arms is all I could ever need; just the feeling of being safe in his strong arms is amazing, I never thought I could love someone as much as I love Eric.

"Your ego is too big" I giggle, placing a sweet kiss on his chin.

"I love you, so much" he assures me as he places a soft kiss on my lips, my body inching closer to his.

"I love you, too" I smile up at him, his hand pushing a few damp strands of my hair behind my ear.

"I've never felt so strongly for a woman before, but you seem to bring out so many new emotions in me. I must admit that I'm enjoying all these new things, because I'm experiencing them with you. And you're all I have ever wanted or could ever need. You have changed me, Sookie Stackhouse, but for the better" he informs me sincerely. You could hear the love he has for me oozing out of every word he says to me. I cuddle closer to him as I rest my head over where his heart is.

"And you're all I've ever wanted or needed, too" I recite straight back to him.

"Now, I have one more trick up my sleeve before you give me this _Sweedish Blow Job_ you promised me" he grins, rolling us over so that he is on top of me where he kisses his way down my body until his head comes face to face with my pussy, I can feel his come dripping out of me. He licks up my slit before I feel him suck at my opening. _What the heck is he doing?_ Before I can dwell on that even further Eric comes back up to meet my eyes where he kisses me, depositing the strange mixture in his mouth into mine. _I'm swallowing mine and Eric's come_.

"Tastes nice don't it, Sookie?" Eric murmurs sexily into my ear, making me shiver in delight as I capture my lips with is, rolling us again so that I am on top of him.

"Time for your very special _Sweedish Blow Job_" I grin, making my way down his body, his erect warrior stood proudly before my very eyes. He is huge. I gently lick up his shaft before swirling his pre-come around, my mouth taking in his cock inch by inch. My hands move to fondle with is balls as he begins to lightly thrust up into my mouth.

"Sookie" he groans, his hands knitting in my hair, my tongue wrapping around his cock. I know how much he loves it when I do that. I carry on like that until he shoots his come into my mouth like a fountain. _Big guys = massive ejaculation_.

"Sookie, how can you reduce me to putty into your hands so easily?" Eric queries as I snuggle into his chest, his arms wrapping around me, his lips placing a gently kiss on the top of my head.

"Because I'm all powerful. You will bow down to the all mighty pregnant woman!" I joke, causing him to burst out laughing.

"You get settled, Sookie, I'm going to go shoo away the party and lock up. I'll be back as soon as possible, okay?" Eric tells me as he climbs out of bed and pull on his jeans, leaving off his shirt.

"Okay" I smile at him as I pull the covers around me to keep me warm until Eric comes to join me back in bed.

**AN: I really hope this chapter was okay for you all, I must admit I had lots of fun looking up these drinks and seeing how they were made. The second I saw the names of all the drinks I have mentioned in the last two chapters, I knew they had to be mentioned. You can have so much fun with a name of a drink. I found one called 'Naked Twister' and it has gave me **_**many**_** ideas for the next chapter ;) It would seem the name of drinks gives me inspiration, haha :')**


	42. Trouble In Paradise

**AN: Thank you to **_**AlphaSprout**_**, lersseltje, **_**pinkygirl01**_**, theoneandonlykenna, **_**BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah**_**, ljhjelm49, **_**Lettuce. B. Frank,**_** ashmo2000, **_**ILoveVikings**_**, artzannie25, **_**charhamblin**_**, ncmiss12, **_**TeaCupHuman**_** and Northwoman for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARALINE HARRIS!**

Chapter forty-two

**Eric's POV**

Waking up was ridiculous, I had a slight pain in my head, I felt knackered, my mouth was dry but the worst part was that I couldn't find Sookie anywhere on the bed. I crack an eye open to survey the room – no sign of Sookie. I groan as I force myself out of bed, only bothering to yank on my boxers before strolling out of the room and onto the landing, my eyes scanning every inch of the hall to try and figure out where Sookie has gone.

"Sookie" I call out, walking down the stairs as I stretch. _Where the fuck is she?_ When I get downstairs I check every room before heading over to the window where I spot her. Stood across the street. Talking to my new neighbours. Shit.

In no time at all I leg it back upstairs where I yank on some clothing and pull on my trainers before jogging back downstairs and out the door. I make sure to casually walk across the road, just to make sure that my inner panic is not portrayed, until I finally come to stand by my Sookie where I spin her around and kiss her, Sookie kissing me back instantly. I couldn't help but sigh in relief as I pull back from her to look into her eyes.

"I was worried, I woke up and you were gone" I note, Sookie biting her lower lip guiltily.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't sleep, so I went downstairs and started cleaning up the mess left behind from that party, when I was taking the trash out your new neighbours called me over. I've been talking to them" Sookie grins, my eyes scanning over the two girls stood in front of us.

"Eric" Sandra purrs at me. Sandra is the girl I had a huge crush on in school, she shot me down, causing me to fuck up my friendship with Felicia. The other girl, the girl I really did not want to see ever again in my life, looking at me and Sookie with a face of pure jealousy. Felicia.

"Sandra" I mutter, Sookie eyeing me up suspiciously.

"You two know each other?" Sookie probes, looking between us.

"We went to school together, all three of us did" I grumble, not feeling at all happy by this. I didn't want Sookie to know this, I didn't want her to ever meet these bitches, but I should have known that it was going to happen. I just wish it was _after_ I had told Sookie everything about Felicia and me. There's more to the story than what I told Sookie.

"I thought three of you moved in here" I move the conversation along before Sookie can ask questions, and before they can try and ruin my relationship.

"Quinn is just checking something for me" Sandra smiles, my eyebrows shooting into my hair line. _Quinn_. He was the buy I saw yesterday but couldn't make out who it was?

"Hold on, _John Quinn_?" Sookie's eyes go wide, my blood boiling. _Not that asshole_.

"Yeah, he's a doctor. A very _sexy_ doctor at that" Felicia informs us, her eyes watching me. Was she expecting me to get jealous or something?

"I know, I work with him. The guy is a pervert" Sookie mumbles, both girls shooting glares at her.

"He isn't a pervert, get over yourself. The guy is as sweet as can be. Maybe you fucked him and he got the wrong impression. He doesn't anymore. He's with me now" Felicia tells us, making me sigh in relief.

"Oh, good for you and for the record, I would never go near Quinn. I have standards" Sookie tells her, causing me to chuckle, but they just clutch their fists, anger obviously building up in them both. Boy do I love my Sookie. I mean, Sookie and I both share a passionate hatred towards Quinn, the fucker tried to blackmail her into sex, not to mention the freak has tried to feel her up many times. I'm surprised she hasn't had the police on him for harassment; God knows I would have if I was her. And now she is taking the piss out of not only Quinn, but the two girls before us. Even if one of them did used to be my best friend, I still find it funny.

"Hey, baby" Quinn murmurs to Felicia, kissing her on the lips, but her eyes are wide open and focused on me. I just raise any eyebrow at her, almost as if to say '_Like I give a fuck_'. I have my beautiful Sookie.

"Why don't we go back inside, Lover, you must be hungry" I point out, mine and Sookie's fingers lacing together.

"Yeah, I am" Sookie smiles at me.

"We better go, we do have plans after all" I tell them, Sookie looking at me curiously as we turn around and head back to my house, away from them. _Thank God_.

"Eric, what's on your mind?" Sookie probes as I start to grab things out of the fridge and cupboard to make us some breakfast, my mind racing with memories of me and Felicia. _I should tell her, but where the heck do I start?_

"It's nothing" I quickly improvise, popping some bread in the toaster.

"Eric, it isn't nothing" Sookie protests grabbing my hand, only causing me to grab both of her wrists in my hands.

"I…"I close my eyes as I release Sookie's wrists, not knowing where that burst of anger came from. I walk over to the table where I collapse into a chair, Sookie rubbing her wrists as she looks at me, a little bit of fear in her eyes. _Why do I have to fuck everything up?_

"There's more to me and Felicia than I initially told you" I admit, Sookie manoeuvring around the room until she comes to sit on a chair across the table from me.

"Talk to me"

"Sandra was the girl I fancied, the one who turned me down. I screwed up my friendship with Felicia by having sex with her, like you already know. But what I haven't told you is that Felicia fell pregnant. My kid" I tell her, Sookie sitting back in the chair as she watches me, every single muscle in my body is tense. I'm just waiting for her to up and leave.

"Felicia never told me about the pregnancy, I found out about it when she was about 9 weeks into it, I flipped out. Went ballistic. Accused her of all sorts, shouted at her for not telling me. I hated her so much at that moment, she screamed back, said that I was an asshole and that the baby deserved better. Then it happened, she got cramps in her stomach like you did. But with you I thought it was just a stomach bug or maybe a random cramp, I didn't expect you to be pregnant, I didn't want to _believe_ that you were pregnant. When Felicia miscarried, I didn't really feel much. I don't think I really comprehended what had happened, I just brushed it off like it was nothing. But I didn't care for Felicia in that way, so I guess it was easy to forget about it. But I love you, Sookie, that's why I couldn't handle it with you. It killed me to know that we had lost one of our children; it killed me to see you so upset. You needed me and I was so fucking scared. Pregnancy, miscarriages, girlfriends. I'm not exactly experienced in any of them, but I keep on trying. For you" I tell her, my mind going everywhere.

"You keep reverting it back to me, Eric. Just tell me this again without mentioning _me_. Don't compare me to one of your ex-flings" Sookie hisses, tears welling up in her eyes. Why the fuck is she crying? I should really be the one getting upset.

"I went with Felicia to the hospital; we got told she had lost the baby. She was upset, but I just felt…_nothing_. I didn't want the baby, so I guess there was no reason for me to feel remorse. She really wanted that baby, but it wasn't because she wanted to be a mother. It was because she wanted something to hold over me, something to make me bend to her will. She wanted _me_. But I would let her have me, I didn't want her. So not only did I screw up our friendship, I caused her to lose our baby and caused her to turn a little bit psycho. She and Sandra suddenly became friends, both of them sharing a dislike of me for what I did. They kept trying to make me pay for my ways, it never happened. And now I fear that they will try that again, but this time they have you to use against me. I'm scared, Sookie, I just want to keep you safe" I tell her, Sookie jumping up from her chair where she comes around the table, me standing up just as she throws herself in my arms.

"I'm so sorry; I shouldn't have been hard on you like that. I didn't know" Sookie sobs as I rub her back, her tears soaking through my shirt. _Must be the pregnancy hormones making her like this_.

"I just want you safe, Sookie, but I know for a fact that with them suddenly turning up like this that your safety is now in danger. Alcide, my dad and that other guy compromised your safety and well-being once, I won't let it happen again. I _refuse_ to let it happen again. Think about it, Sookie, Quinn wants you, he wants you for himself. He always has, if he can see a chance to take you from me, he will. Felicia wants payback for everything I put her through and Sandra, God knows what Sandra has in for me. I'm pretty sure I have never done anything to her" I tell Sookie, Sookie nodding as I rub her back.

"We'll just watch our step, watch each other's backs and whatever crap they want to throw at us, we'll bat it away. We won't let them get between us, that is, if that's what they're up to. Maybe we have the wrong end of the stick, maybe they just wanted a new, bigger home and it just happens to be across the street from you" I can tell that even Sookie didn't believe those words as they came out of her mouth.

"I wish that was the case. Look, let's just forget about them, why don't me and you go out tonight? Maybe to a movie?" I suggest, Sookie suddenly brightening up, causing me to grin at her. Thank God we have changed topics.

"Maybe we can go to a museum today? I have always wanted to go to a history museum, I love the Viking's so much. It would be great to learn more about them and then maybe we can just have a romantic night in. Just the two of us, away from prying eyes" she reasons, making me nod as I contemplate the idea.

"That sounds great, why don't we go to yours though? It will be more peaceful there" I reason, figuring that Sookie's farm house near the woods would be better than my house on a busy street with enemies across the road.

"That sounds perfect" she smiles, leaning up to kiss me. _I'll protect her no matter what, even if it puts my own life in danger_.

**AN: I hope this new twist is okay for you, I hope it isn't too much but some of you did say you wanted a little more plot so here it is, I just hope it's a decent plot you will all enjoy :D Plus there may be drama scenes, but I do not plan on Eric and Sookie breaking apart at any point, I just can't bring myself to do that. I love them together too much :D xx Also, I hope you are looking forward to their museum trip – the idea came to me after reading an earlier review from **_**artzannie25**_**. I must admit I shall be using her idea, and I want to thank her for it now but there will also be another big thank you to her in the next chapter as well :D xx**

**Oh, before I forget, would you prefer their baby to be a boy or girl? It's just so that I can start piecing together names for you all to choose from later on xx**


	43. Connection

**AN: Thank you to **_**TeaCupHuman**_**, ILoveVikings, **_**pinkygirl01**_**, artzannie25, **_**Lettuce. B. Frank**_**, theoneandonlykenna, **_**Northwoman**_**, Ali989969, **_**ashmo2000**_**, ncmiss12, **_**gabbyannie**_**, AlphaSprout, **_**ljhjelm49 **_**and BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah for reviewing xx**

**Thank you to artzannie25 for your magical review that inspired me to write this chapter xx**

**Also, I am very sorry for any mistakes it is very late at night and I need to get to bed, but I promise to sort any mistakes out the second I get a chance, I'm sorry again xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter forty-three

**Eric's POV**

"Pam, I have put everything of importance to me in this box right here. Business documents, personal documents, heirlooms, checks, _everything_. I need you to take this box and keep it at your place somewhere safe, I need you to do this for me, Pam, and if you cannot keep it safe then take it to mom's, she will be able to protect that box. Sookie will be doing the same for her things later and I will be giving them to you tomorrow. But in the mean time I need you or someone good with computers, to hack onto the NHS records and lock down both mine and Sookie's records. I need you to make it impossible for anyone we don't want to see that file. You do this for me, Pam, and you ask no questions" I order her, thrusting that box into her arms, making her roll her eyes as she places it in the trunk of her car.

"Eric, seriously, you cannot just drop all of this on me like this. Why the fuck do you want me to hide your shit? Are you in trouble with the police or something?" she probes, making me shakes my head as I look towards the front door anxiously. Sookie is just getting ready for us to head to the museum.

"Pam, please, just do this for me. I will tell you later on, right now things are complicated" is it bad that Pam still doesn't know that Sookie is pregnant? The only people who know are me, Sookie, my mum and the doctors. Other than that, this pregnancy is a secret until now, although we really should tell Pam, maybe just later on. After all, she will only tease and banter with me about it. Something I am not in the mood for at all.

"Fine, but we are going to have serious words, Northman" Pam warns me as she sways back over to her car, throwing me one last glance before she climbs into her vehicle. I watch as she takes off of the drive and down the road, just as Sookie comes out of the house, my jaw hitting the flaw when I see what she is wearing. She has on a long sleeved white shirt with denim shorts that barley make it to mid-thigh, in fact, I don't think they do, and then she has on some 4.5 inch – I would estimate – stiletto ballerina lace up sandals; the lace, or ribbon is how I would describe it, is white to match her shirt. She has let her hair fall down over her shoulders, her smile is glowing and her eyes are sparkling.

"You look beautiful" I compliment her, feeling very happy that today is actually one of the hotter days, despite the fact it is autumn, coming up to winter.

"I thought I would make the effort, I feel as though I have been slacking lately on my appearance. That can't be good, especially considering how I am dating the magnificent Eric Northman" she smiles, walking over to me where I pull her against my body, my lips teasing hers. She always tastes so God damn good.

"Can we go now? I'm really excited now, come on, please. And where's your bag? I thought you were staying at mine tonight?"

"I am, Lover, my bag is in the back of the car and yes, we can leave. You look wonderful and as for this paranoia you have regarding your appearance, just remember that you always look wonderful to me. No matter what. Plus you need to remember, Sookie, that times have been hard. For the both of us, it's to be expected that you don't feel one hundred percent like yourself" I murmur, running my fingers through her soft golden blonde locks.

"That pain is never going to go away, Eric, but all I…all _we_ can do is look forward to the future. Look forward to the day when we will be able to hold the one baby we do have left" she whispers, moving my hand over her stomach, her hands resting on top of mine. I couldn't help the twitch of a smile at my mouth.

"A baby, Lover. I must admit that if you had told me this time last year that I would be in a relationship with the most amazing woman in the world, and that I would be in love with her and that she was carrying my child, all in less than two months, I wouldn't believe you. I really wouldn't, but I am so glad this has all happened. I love you, Sookie" I tell her, spinning her around on the spot before pulling her close to my body again where I kiss her. I really cannot get enough of my Lover.

"I love you, too. Now let's go, I really want to go to the museum!" I must admit I do love to see my Lover giddy. She is so adorable.

"Eric, I forgot to tell you but I'm going back to work tomorrow" she sighs, tears welling up in her eyes just as I open the car door. _Pregnancy hormones. Note to self: buy a pregnancy book_.

"Oh, Sookie. Don't cry, I thought you liked your job?" I try to soothe her, hugging her to me as I try to soothe her by rubbing her back.

"I do" she confirms, shaking her head as she wipes away her few stray tears.

"That's better, now let's get going before that museum closes. I hear the museum we are about to go to has a special exhibit on Vikings. They even have people going around dressed up in Viking costumes" I inform her, her entire aura brightening up as I make my way around to my side of the car where I climb in, Sookie buckling in her seat belt.

"Can you be one of those people? You would make for one sexy Viking" she winks at me, making my poor cock twitch at her words. I swear to God she does this on purpose.

**Sookie's POV**

"Oh, wow. Eric, this is amazing" Sookie gushes, my hand wrapped tightly around hers as I guide her through the museum, her eyes scanning every single thing in the room. Almost as if she was adding them all to memory.

"Did you know that 'Viking' means 'a pirate raid' in the Old Norse language" he informs me, pulling me to a halt in front of a painting of Viking ships battling through wild waters.

"I didn't know that" I concede, my eyes flickering over to the weapon side of the exhibit.

"Oh my, God, Eric, look!" I point out, pulling him over towards the exhibit my eyes are locked on.

"Ah, this right here is a long sword. It was well known to be used as a weapon when in battle"

"It sort of reminds me of your pleasure stick" I note as I look at Eric, confusion overriding his face.

"You're GP, Eric. This long sword reminds me of the GP because, well, they're both long and very magnificent" I laugh, Eric chuckling as he pulls me against his side, his lips pressing a kiss to my cheek.

"Come on, they have a model of an old Viking ship" he informs me, taking my hand in his as he guides me over towards said model, and I must admit the ship is indeed very wonderful. Every detail has been well thought out and added on with care, the ship is long – yet another thing that reminds me of the GP – and very sturdy.

"Eric, is it just me or do all Viking things have some resemblance to you GP? I mean everything is long and sturdy, a bit like your third leg" I giggle, and I swear to God Eric actually blushed. Not that he would actually admit to that if I accused him of it.

"Oh, really? I must admit I never made the connection" he laughs jokingly.

"Are you secretly a Viking?" I raise an eyebrow at him, a low growl leaving his throat.

"Well if I am, then that makes it fine if I pillage your village then, doesn't it?" oh, wow, that went straight to my nether regions. _He has such a huge effect on me, and I love it so much_.

"Hmm, maybe we can go home and you can _demonstrate_ your abilities. You can whip out that long sword of yours and show me a good time. I always did want to learn how to _fight_" I purr at him, hoping that I managed to pull of those seductive innuendos perfectly. And if I go by on Eric's facial expression, and the tent in his trousers, I would say it was a mission success.

"Let's go" he insists, both of us jogging out of the museum towards his car. I must admit that I am surprised he didn't pick me up and throw me over his shoulder for added effect. Then again, I am pregnant, I don't think he would risk it, especially considering my miscarriage earlier on. It still hurts to think about it now, but I need to move on for not just my sakes, or Eric's, but for our unborn child's. Just take a deep breath and enjoy the ride that is to come. But right now I am looking forward to my ride on the Viking long boat – if you get what I mean.

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter, but I promise to make the next one twice as long to make up for this one, I may even make it three times as long if I get a chance xx**


	44. New Background Picture

**AN: Thank you to BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah, TeaCupHuman, ljhjelm49, Xhex1, Northwoman, AlphaSprout, theoneandonlykenna, pinkygirl01, IloveVikings, artzannie25, alexis0392, ashmo2000, Lettuce. B. Frank and ncmiss12 for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter forty-four

**Sookie's POV**

The second we're in my bedroom Eric has me up against the wall, his lips are almost everywhere at once. I could feel his teeth nipping at the sensitive skin on my neck, I could feel his lips as they caressed every inch of my skin on my neck before slowly moving over to my face, he kisses my cheek, forehead and chin; basically everywhere but where I want him to kiss me the most.

"Please" I beg, Eric smirking as he presses his lips to mine in a passionate kiss, his hands gripping my ass where he picks me up; my legs wrapping around his torso as he slowly begins to grind the bulge in his jeans against my centre. I'm surprised I'm not dripping through the material of my shorts yet, but if Eric keeps this up I can see it happening _very_ soon. My hand begins to play with the bottom of his hair as his tongue finds it's way into my mouth, his tongue caressing mine before they go into a battle for dominance.

Eric carries on to to practically dry hump me against the wall until I finally can't take it any more, my whimpers beginning to arise as my poor womanhood cries for attention, the ache for Eric's cock beginning to take it's toll.

"Eric, I need you, please" I really hate that I he has managed to make me beg him twice now. His ego must be blooming with the amount of control he has over me.

"Your wish is my command" he murmurs, carrying me over to the bed, quickly making work of both of our clothing, his lips kissing along my knee as I feel two of his fingers enter me, causing my breath to hitch at the contact of his fingers entering me. Oh, God, he feels so good.

"So wet, so wet" he breathes, placing soft feathery kisses down my leg until he himself comes face to face with my soaking wet centre.

"It's all for you, Eric" I assure him, swivelling my hips to make his fingers go deeper into me. My gasp only causing his smirk to increase as he flicks his tongue over my clit, causing my back to arch in ecstasy.

"Oh, Jesus" I moan, my hands knitting themselves in his hair. God, this man knows how to work that wonderful mouth of his.

"I have told you before, Lover, Eric is just fine" he chuckles, pulling his fingers out of me before trailing one finger up my slit, his tongue following soon after.

"Mmmm, God, that feels so good. Keep going" I encourage him, his hands stroking my inner thighs as he thrusts his tongue into my pussy, causing me to arch my back again as I shout out in pleasure. He carries on to thrust his tongue in and out of me until I finally meet my end, my come being released everywhere. But of course Eric eagerly licks it all up, almost as if it was his life support.

Before I can even come down from my high, Eric has his cock shoved into me, his lips capturing mine before I could release any type of sound. His tongue soon enters my mouth where we French kiss, his hips moving against mine softly. Don't get me wrong, I love our usual hardcore fast and hot sex, but I really enjoy this intimate slow love making. It feels so much nicer, especially considering that our bodies our so close. I grip his shoulders, my legs wrapping around his waist as I move my hips in time to his.

"Oh, shit, Sookie. That feels good" he compliments as I dig my nails into his skin, the amount of pleasure he's giving me driving me crazy.

"Never had you down for loving pain while having sex"

"There are many things I enjoy while we make love, Sookie, and I know you like this one" he murmurs, his lips wrapping around my erect nipple, his tongue flicking over my nub as he thrusts into me. Before Eric can even register what has happened, I have us flipped over where I begin to ride him, Eric sitting up slightly so that he can carry on to suck at my nipple, his teeth biting down lightly.

"Bite harder, please" I plead, rocking against him at full capacity, I can feel my orgasm nearing. Almost as if Eric could sense this too he moves his thumb to my clit, rubbing my clit hard and fast; my teeth capturing my lower lip between them as I try to bite back a moan, or most likely, a scream.

"Lover, just let go. I want you to scream out my name as you come all over me, I want you to finish so that I can shoot my own come into that tight pussy of yours" he whispers, sending me over the edge as my walls spasm around his cock, my womanly juices being released all over him. Eric shooting his seed into me, him roaring out my name as we both ride over the waves of our orgasm. As soon as we come down from our highs, I slide down beside Eric, his arms wrapping around me where he holds me against his body. His lips pressing a light kiss on my forehead.

"You are amazing, Lover. You really are" he smiles, his hand sliding down my body, his hand sliding over my stomach before resting on my hip.

"You're pretty amazing yourself, but, Eric, we do need to talk. And I know this is probably the most inconvenient time to bring it up, considering that we have just made love, but it needs to be mentioned" I tell him, Eric's eyebrows furrowing as he meets my gaze.

"And what is that, Lover?" he probes, turning more onto his side so that he can face me properly.

**Eric's POV**

"When are we telling people about the baby? I'm not trying to rush you or anything, in fact, I am very happy to keep this between us for as long as possible, but we can't hide it from everyone. We need to tell our families. They have a right to know that there is going to be a new member to their families. _Our_ family" she points out, a small panic rising in me. I'm still not quite used to the idea of me being a father, I still have it drilled in to my head that I'm going to be a shit father like my own.

"Um...can we not just keep it between ourselves? My mom knows, but I really don't want to have to tell anyone else. They'll make a big deal out of it and you know how family members gossip. Can we not just enjoy the news and experience on our own until we absolutely have to tell people?" nice save, Northman. _Very _nice save, and very subtle at that. I watch as Sookie sighs, giving her head a light shake before getting up, grabbing one of my shirts that she pulls over her head.

What did I do?

"Sookie" I call out to her, sitting up on the bed as I watch her walk around the room - just pacing.

"You just don't get it, Eric" even I heard how her voice cracked when she said that.

"What do you mean I don't get it?" I demand, jumping out of the bed myself where I pull on a pair of boxers, going to stand in front of Sookie, preventing her from carrying on with her path.

"I...I just want us to share our wonderful news with people, but it's obvious you don't want that. Are you unhappy about our situation? Does our child mean absolutely nothing to you?" she sobs, making me sigh as I pull her into my arms. _Pregnancy hormones._ I know for a fact it's that because my Sookie is nothing like this. She wouldn't get all upset over that and she certainly wouldn't make this big of a deal out of it.

"Sookie, I'm not unhappy about anything and this baby does mean a lot to me. Sure, Jr wasn't planned; sure, the thought of me being a dad freaks me the fuck out. But that's just how any man would feel. I'm not the only one. I just...I just need some time, Sookie. You know, to get used to the idea of a baby and a family before we go blurting it out to the world. Plus I don't want to take any risks of this leaking out into the public, you know what crazed fans and paparazzi are like, they would never leave us alone, they would permanently be pestering us, plus there is the small detail of my new neighbours" I sigh, still not quite believing that the girl who used to be my best friend, who I knocked up and then caused her to loose our kid, a girl who I used to have this huge crush on and then Sookie's arch enemy, as well as my own in some ways, now live across the street from me. That has got to be the worst fucking thing to happen, and now of all times.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I'm being ridiculous" she hiccups, her slowly calming down as her head rests on my chest, my hand stroking through her hair.

Lord help me if this is how Sookie's emotions are going to sway throughout this pregnancy.

"Oh, before I forget, I know it's late but I have an appointment at the centre. It's just a quick job, there's this new teenager joining one of my group sessions that I have there, his parents and him are coming down to talk to me. Plus I need to get him to answer some questions. Standard procedure" she informs me, making me groan.

"No, you are not going. You are staying here with me and that is final" I tease, kissing her softly as she giggles, pretending to try run away but I hold onto her tightly, not letting her go that easily.

"Eric, I have to"

"Then I go with you, you are not gong there by yourself at night" I tell her firmly.

"Eric, it's only 5:30, not even that. I think I'll be fine" she reasons with one of those looks.

"I don't care, it is my job as not only your boyfriend, but as this baby's father, to protect you and accompany you at all times" I rest my hands on her stomach. She's obviously not showing yet, but I still find laying my hands on her stomach like this to be somewhat comforting. I guess it sort of makes this whole realisation more solid. But I know that it truly won't become fully solid until the day she does show. Then I will probably enter that whole fatherly panic stage.

"Fine" she sighs mockingly, trying to sound pissed off at this, but even I can tell she truly isn't. Plus I caught that small smile she has on her face before she turns around. _And she calls me cute_.

"If you're coming with me, you need to dress somewhat smartly. Good impression and all" she notes, searching through her wardrobe for something suitable.

"How about I wear a pair of smart black jeans, a long sleeved light blue shirt and my boots?" I compromise, figuring that _I _shouldn't have to dress smartly considering as it isn't my meeting, I'm just a bystander in all of this. Maybe I can play some role, like making coffees, but really it's not like I should be making a great impression. After all, it's not me they will be mingling with over the next few months or so.

"Fine. I guess that will have to do"

"You know you find it sexy when I dress like that" I smirk, a red blush rising on Sookie's cheeks as she pulls out a white dress. I watch as Sookie pulls my shirt over her head and throws it onto her bed, her glorious naked body and bouncy breasts attracting my attention instantly, my cock twitching as I watch her lay the dress on the bed before she heads to her drawers. She pulls out a pair of lacy red boy shorts that she pulls on before putting on the lacy bra that matches.

_So fucking hot_.

"Just let me take a photo" and before she can protest I snap a shot of her in nothing but her lingerie on my IPhone. This is definitely my new background picture. I couldn't help the grin on my face as Sookie glares at me playfully, pulling on her white dress. The dress is very simple and it comes to her knees, there is a little built in belt that goes around just under her breasts, near to her waist, and over her bust area and on the straps there are little white flowers decorating the fabric. _White really suites her_. Whoa, did I really just think that? Next thing I know I will be thinking about marrying her, watching her walking down that aisle in the most amazing white dress, a smile on her face as I stand there looking like a loved struck boy_. Okay, stop this Northman. Too much commitment going on there and it is _far_ too early to be thinking about things like that. Heck, we're still getting used to a general boyfriend/girlfriend relationship._

"You look beautiful" I compliment her as she brushes through her sex hair.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready?" she counters with a smile, making me chuckle as I get up and get changed into my clothes, after I have pulled them out of my overnight bag. Although I do plan on spending more than one night here with her. I don't think I could face going back home, what with my worst nightmares living across the street. I would much rather stay with my beautiful Sookie. While Sookie goes to pee I play with my phone, setting that photo of her that I just took as my background photo before I begin to flick through all of my photos. I couldn't help the huge grin on my face as I go through my photos, spending extra time at looking at the ones of me and Sookie. She looks so beautiful in every single one of these photos. I don't think I could ask for a better girlfriend, she's perfect in every single sense of the word.

"Are you ready?" she asks, walking out of the bathroom with a huge smile.

"Yeah, let's get going" I concur as I stand up, offering her my hand that she accepts.

"You are quite the gentleman" she laughs, causing me to chuckle as we head towards the front door.

* * *

><p>"Hello, my name is Sookie Stackhouse and I am in charge of the group that your son will be joining. I understand that you want your son to improve his behaviour? He is on board with this himself, isn't he?" Sookie confirms, taking on her professional tone and posture. <em>Is it bad that this is seriously turning me on?<em>

"Yes, he is on board with it. He told us himself that he wanted to change" the woman assures Sookie, the boy just stood to the side looking bored out of his mind. He's looks about 13, maybe 14, and he has on ripped black jeans, trainers and a hoodie. His hood is up and he has an earphone piece in his ear, the other one just dangling.

"Okay them, please do take a seat" Sookie motions to the opposite sofa that I'm sat on. They obey and sit on that sofa, the boy sitting on the arm of the sofa, Sookie coming to sit next to me.

"Right then, I would just like to ask some minor question for his record. We are required to hold one for each person who attends our classes. So, would you like to tell me your name?" Sookie asks the boy, the boy just gazing out, completely ignoring Sookie.

"Hey, punk, get that earphone out of your tab and pay attention" I growl at him, the boy throwing me a dirty look as he drops the earphone out of his ear. I will not stand for him ignoring Sookie. She is here to help him and all he can do is ignore her?

"Alexei Romanov" he grumbles, his eyes flickering at me in a deadly glare.

"Okay then, Alexei, can you tell me the full names of both of your parents and their marital status?" I wonder why she didn't ask his parents for that information, but then again, I guess she is trying to get him to actually talk and interact with people.

"My father is Appius Livius Ocella, he is single and my mother is called Judith Vardamon. She is in a relationship with a complete douche-bag" he hisses, throwing his mother a dirty look.

"Hey, kid, you listen here. You only have one heart, just like you only have one mother. You look after your heart and without your heart you wouldn't be alive, you should treat your mother with the same respect" I tell him, leaning forward, his father grinning at me in appreciation, his mother offering me a soft smile. Well, I think it's safe to say that these two parents are on good terms.

"Thank you, Eric, for that" Sookie thanks me, her eyes telling me that I shouldn't be so rude to interrupt like that, but her eyes do hold that emotion of appreciation for me sorting this kid out. Maybe I can help out here with Sookie while I wait for my bar to be built.

"How old are you?" Sookie probes, scribbling down things on a clipboard she has.

"13" he sighs, blatantly thinking that he would rather be somewhere else.

"Right, I will just have to look at your medical records and then you should be fine to start our group on Monday"

"Wait, why do you need to look at my records? How does my medical history fit in with all of this shit you are about to put me through?" he demands, my anger boiling but Sookie places her hand on mine to try and calm me down.

"We need to look at your medical records in case you have suffered any trauma or accidents within your life as well as to see if you are allergic to anything. It's just standard procedure, we do get some teenagers in here who have severe depression and therefore don't need to be in this class as their behaviour is most likely due to that condition. Some people mistake bad behaviour or distant behaviour for some sort of medical reason such as depression or bipolar. Plus we need to check your records because we do sometimes prescribe tablets that help with nay anger issues you may have" she informs him, Alexei just shaking his head.

"That is just fucking bullshit" he shouts, jumping up to a standing position, me standing up as well.

"I ask that you watch your language, you are to treat people with respect while you are here. Miss Stackhouse wishes to only help you and what do you do? You treat her like she is nothing but muck on your shoe. She gives up her own time to come here and help people, she doesn't need punks like you treating her like crap" I scold him, feeling very proud of myself for handling the situation without completely losing my rag, and when I look over to Sookie I can see that she has a smile on her face.

"Now what do you say?" I stare at him, waiting for him to say those two magical words.

"I'm sorry" he grumbles, his parents standing up to shake Sookie's hand.

"We will see you Monday then" the father tells her, Sookie nodding.

"We may need to have a chat and I will need Alexei to take part in a little test. It isn't anything serious, it's just a general test that helps us to decide if he chooses to have bad behaviour, or whether there is actually a reason behind it. However, he will only be taking the test if something comes up on his records that concerns me" Sookie informs his parents just before they all say goodbye and leave.

"And here you are, thinking that you would make a crap father" Sookie smiles as she hugs me, my arms wrapping around her where I hold her close.

"I can deal with punks like that, but a baby is a whole new can of worms" I note, Sookie giggling as she rests her head against my chest. Maybe I can make a good father.

"Oh, I was wondering if I would be able to help out here with you? Just until my bar is done, if you don't mind. It can be a bonding experience if you like" I chuckle, Sookie taking a minute to think about it.

"Yeah, yeah, I would really like that. You're exactly what these kids need, you'll be able to knock their heads together and get them acting correctly in no time. You did a great job with Alexei by the way. And for that I think I will be treating you" she grins with a cheeky wink, my cock taking note of her actions and words.

"Tease" I mutter before she kisses me.

**AN: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! So, what do you all think to Eric helping out at the centre? Would love to hear your opinions xx**

**Here is the link to Sookie's dress:**

**http:/nicefashion(dot)info/wp-content/uploads/2011/08/short-prom-dresses(dot)jpg**


	45. Too Stressful

**AN: Thank you to Millarca666, Northwoman, TeaCupHuman, Lettuce. B. Frank, ILoveVikings, ncmiss12, BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah, artzannie25, ashmo2000, theoneandonlykenna, ljhjelm49 and MsCathywilson for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter forty-five

**Eric's POV**

"What the fuck has gone off here?" I roar, taking in the scene before me. My entire house has been trashed, tipped upside down. Someone has broke into my house and ransacked it, yet my alarms did not go off? I grit my teeth as I call up my private detective, needing to get this sorted out right now, as I walk around the house trying to see if anything has been taken. But everything seems to be here. _It's a good thing I took my laptop with me_. Looking around the place, at first glance I don't think anything has truly been taking, it's also a good thing I gave Pam all my important belongings.

"Hello" my private detective answers the phone, I relay the situation to him about how I walked into my house to find it destroyed, but luckily nothing seems to be missing. _Now that is strange, usually a burglar would take any and all valuables they can find, yet there is nothing gone. This must have been _them_, that evil trio that unfortunately live across the street from me_. But what proof do I have?

_Wait_. I have CCTV outside my house, surely I would have caught something on camera. When I put the phone down I head straight into my office where I boot up my computer, searching through my files to find the folder that contains last nights CCTV footage on it, I have wired it up so that all footage is instantly loaded and saved onto here without me having to do it. It is also a real time saver having the CCTV footage downloaded on here instantly without me having to load it on. This is my work computer, but any important documents or personal documents go on my laptop. There is nothing useful on this computer for burglars.

When I click on the folder that should have the footage in it, I find that the file is missing. And I mean _missing_. Whoever broke into my house, I have an idea who, made sure to obliterate all evidence of them ever being here. Other than my house, they just _had_ to trash that. But there must be a fingerprint within this house _somewhere_. There has to be...

"Fuck" I yell, smashing my fists on the desk. I have the right mind to go right over to that house and demand answers, I should go over there right now and play hell up. But I can't, I know it will affect any court cases that may occur regarding to this break in.

I am not safe to stay here.

I fear that I may do something I regret if I remain near those terrors that live across the street. Maybe Sookie will allow me to stay with her, she lives down in Bon Temps out of the way of these people, it is peaceful where she lives. Once I have agreed on that thought in my head there is a knock at my front door, I head over and answer the door to a team of police and detectives.

"Good afternoon, Mr Northman. I am Detective Cheeves, as you already know, and this is my partner Detective Heinie" I didn't laugh, honestly, I didn't.

"Please do come in, I want this sorting immediately. I will not stand for hooligans ruining my home like this" I've even taken on my business tone and posture while dealing with these men.

"And we will get to the bottom of this as quickly as possible. We have our forensics team with us, they will search for clues and evidence, in the mean time, shall we chat? I have a feeling you may have an idea of who did this" Detective Cheeves points out with a grin. This is why he is my private detective.

"Indeed I do, shall we head into my office?" I motion towards the direction of my office.

"Of course, you stay here and watch over things, Heinie" okay, that time I did chuckle slightly as I head over towards my office. With my private detective on the case, this will be solved in no time at all and those mongrels across the road will be behind bars. Much to my delight, as well as Sookie's most likely.

**Sookie's POV**

"Quinn, honestly, will you please just leave me alone?" he has done nothing but stalk me around the hospital all day, _he will not leave me be_.

"Sookie, baby, I just want us to talk" he tries _yet again_ to strike a conversation that I do not want to have.

"Don't make me phone the police, because this is harassment, Quinn! And I will not have it any more, if you do not leave me alone right now I will phone the police and have you done for not only normal harassment but sexual harassment as well. That's right, I remember all those times you slapped my ass without my permission" I spit at him, his face actually dropping at my words.

"You wouldn't" he challenges me, blatantly very confident that I actually will not go through with it.

"Holly, be a doll and pass me that phone will ya?" I ask, Holly smiling at me as she passes me the phone, the one at the reception desk where we are stood. I begin to type in 911 when Quinn suddenly backs down and jogs off. _About time_. I shake my head as I blow out the breath I hadn't even realised I was holding.

"Go on a break, Sook. You look tired and stressed" Holly notes, making me nod.

"I am, this job has become too damn stressful, Holly. I don't know how much longer I will be able to keep this up, I sometimes wonder if I would be better off in some simple job like being a waitress at a family bar, or just a regular bar. I can't cope with _him_ permanently around me and this stress is really getting to me" I sigh, tears welling up in my eyes. _Stupid pregnancy hormones_.

"Sook, if you can't cope, then quit. But I don't recommend you do it until you find another job. You need the money after all" she points out, only making me sigh again as I begin to feel even more upset.

"You're right. I think I'll have to start job hunting, I will never be able to find a job that pays as much as this, but I need a job that is a hell of a lot less stressful. I'm thinking of my own health, here. My own health is at risk staying here" and so is my baby's health, but of course Holly, nor anyone else, knows about that...

"Like I said, go on break, then come back. I'm sure the boss won't mind ya coming round and helping me at the desk. I'm overrun here and could do with some help, anyway, he owes you this, what with the amount of triple and double shifts you do" she reminds me, only making me shake my head in disappointment.

"Nah, I already used that excuse several times lately to wangle days off work for personal reasons" I shrug, letting out a deep breath before patting the surface of the desk. With that I head outside the hospital into the fresh air, my eyes scanning my surroundings.

I bring out my phone, the need to talk to Eric building up in me, but he's probably busy. I don't want to disturb him if he is. But to my luck he's the one to phone me, making me answer the phone instantly.

"Hey" I greet him softly, needing to hear his voice.

"Hey, yourself" I could almost hear the smile over the phone, his voice soothing me.

"You don't know how good it feels to hear your voice"

"Stressful day? Do you want me to come and pick you up?" he asks, concern laced in his voice.

"No. No, it's fine" I sigh for the millionth time today, I so desperately wanted to take him up on his offer but unfortunately I can't. They need me here, we're under staffed today. Some sort of flu is making it's way around everyone, I'm just praying it doesn't get to me. After all, I am pregnant. I can't risk it, especially not this early on in the pregnancy.

"Sookie, if your stressed I want you with me away from there. Stress isn't good for you or for Jr" he notes. It's actually really cute to hear him so concerned over me and our baby.

"I wish I could be with you, but we're under staffed. The flu is going around the pla-"

"Then I definitely don't want you there. I'm coming to get you, Sookie, I don't care what your boss thinks. Your _pregnant_, we can't take that risk of you catching it, especially not this early on" hmm, it's strange to think that we had practically the same thought regarding the flu and my pregnancy.

"Eric, I'm sure there is another reason as to why you phoned me; I'm pretty sure it has nothing to do with you wanting to whisk me away from work" I point out, Eric never phones for no reason. There is always a reason behind everything Eric does.

"About that, my place has been broken in to. I was wondering if I could stay with you temporarily, what with all the forensic people searching the place, I don't want to tamper with any evidence they may find after all"

"Um...yeah, sure. God, who would break into your house?"

"I think we can both guess who the culprit, or should I say culprits, are" he points out just as it begins to rain. _Bloody typical_.

"Just come to the hospital, I'll pass you my key so you can get into the house" I tell him.

"No, if I come to that hospital it's to take you with me. Your not staying there, I'll talk to your boss myself if I have to" there is no arguing with him.

"Fine, sure, come on down. I need to get away from here, I'm actually thinking of looking for a new, less stressful job" I inform him, I can hear Eric grabbing his keys over the phone.

"Come work alongside me" he insists, me shaking my head, not that he could see the gesture.

"I don't think your punters would appreciate a hormonal pregnant woman taking their drink orders. After all, by the time your bar opens I'll be four months gone" I point out.

"Actually, I have offered the workers a bonus on their wages if they can finish refurbishing by Christmas. Anyway, you don't have to be a waitress, you could help me with the bar finances. You're smart and great with calculations, I'm sure we could sort something out" he reasons, making me smile. He's always got an answer for everything.

"Maybe" I smile into the phone, this warm feeling spreading throughout my body and heart at Eric's thoughtful gesture. He's really thinking of me, and I cannot believe he remembered that I loved maths in school.

"I'll be there in about thirty minutes, go tell your boss that your boyfriend is taking you home and that if he has a problem to phone me. You have my number" and just as he's about to put the phone down I add one last detail.

"I love you" I tell him quickly.

"I love you, too" and with that he puts the phone down, a small smile on my face as I practically skip back into the hospital. _Home sounds great right now_.


	46. Romantic Gesture

**AN: Thank you to Northwoman, TeaCupHuman, AlphaSprout, Millarca666, ljhjelm49, Xia Cheyenne, nicky901n, theoneandonlykenna, Lettuce. B. Frank, ILoveVikings, katrien625, BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah, artzannie25, ncmiss12, lersseltje, pinkygirl01, ashmo2000 and MentallyDazzled for reviewing xx**

**I would like to apologise now for any mistakes, it's very late and I have to get up early tomorrow...again. Oh, well. I hope you all enjoy this chapter anyway xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter forty-six

**Eric's POV**

"Sookie" I call out, Sookie grinning at me as she runs over to me where I pick her up, spinning her around in a hug. By the time I have her back on the floor, my lips are pressed against hers. Thank God, I have done nothing but think of her since I left her house, even when I found my house had been broken into she was still the first thing on my mind. I don't know what I would do without her.

"Are you ready to go home, Lover?" I probe, pushing a few stray strands of her hair behind her ear.

"I can't, my boss won't let me go. I've had too much time off as it is" she sighs, tears welling up in her eyes. _Oh, God, no. Please no, not the pregnancy hormones. Anything but the pregnancy hormones._

"Hey, don't you dare cry. I'll sort this out, come on, lets go see your boss. I'm sure he can spare you for the rest of the day, does he not know about your situation?" I query, my eyes darting to her flat stomach, but even I know that it will not remain flat for long, our baby is going to grow and with every inch our baby grows, my Lover's stomach will grow with Jr. For some reason I can't help but feel slightly excited about the thought of being able to see the evidence of my child growing in her.

But then there is this side of me that is freaking the fuck out because when she begins to show the gig is up, people will slowly click on to the fact that I impregnated her and then _no one_ will leave us alone. Especially not the paparazzi, this is like liquid gold to them money grabbing dicks. Any story to satisfy their career, even if it ruins other people's privacy.

"No, he doesn't know. You don't even want our family members to know, so why would I go out of my way to tell my boss?" she demands, anger flaring up in her. _I think I prefer crying Sookie._

"Maybe I was wrong, maybe it is time we told them. Look, let's just get this sorted out and then we can talk about this properly" I assure her, Sookie eyeing me up carefully before nodding. I offer her my hand that she takes instantly, our fingers interlacing as she leads me over towards her boss' office but when we get there we can hear shouting from inside.

"She threatened me. That is an offence and I want her fired right now otherwise I, myself, will leave and you know that I am one of the best doctors you have in this dump" _why does that voice sound so familiar?_ I look over at Sookie who looks pissed off to the limit. She knocks once on the door before charging in without waiting for a signal, her anger blatantly getting the better of her. And then I see why. _Quinn_.

"Ah, Miss Stackhouse, I was just about to contact you. Dr Quinn has reported some serious offences that include you"

"Yes, I heard, thank you. What he is telling you is a big lie. Not once, not _once_, did I threaten him! If anything it is him who should be in the spotlight he is permanently harassing me both normally and sexually, I have been rather lenient with it and not done anything about it. But when he persisted to harass me earlier I warned him that I would report him. And if that is classed as threatening then yes, yes I did threaten the little pervert" she yells, her arms flailing everywhere.

I quickly wrap my arms around her, not only to halt her actions – she looked as though she was about to punch Quinn, or worse; her boss – but to also prevent myself from attacking the little fucker. _No one touches my Lover but me. This fucker is asking for it_.

"Calm down, Sookie. He isn't worth it. They're not worth it. Think of the little one if nothing else" I murmur in her ear, Sookie taking deep breaths in an attempt at trying to calm herself down, her eyes burning holes into not only Quinn but into her own boss as well.

"Miss Stackhouse, I must ask that you restrain yourself" her boss orders her, Sookie physically shaking with anger in my arms.

"Right, you listen here, she can act however the fuck she wants. You just accused her of threatening this tosser, and everyone knows Sookie wouldn't hurt a fly. Not only that but she can have mood swings, she can scream, she can shout, she can fucking punch you assholes in the face if she wants to. She's pregnant, she has every right to be furious, in fact, you're all stressing her out!" I shout at them, taking my place in front of Sookie as though I could protect her from not only physical harm but word harm as well.

"She's pregnant?" Quinn exclaims, shock burning his eyes before a devious grin appears on his face. Oh, crap, I forgot who he lives with. This is going to cause some deep shit, I can just feel it.

"Look, I'm taking her home where she can rest. This job has become far too stressful for her and if this carries on she will be quitting and finding a calmer job" and with that I take Sookie's hand in mine, pulling her out of the office room and out of the hospital. I think it's time I really looked at what we have and what we need. I'm starting to think that we both need a life turnover. The drive home is quiet, both of us drowning in our own thoughts as we try to comprehend everything.

"Eric, I think we need to have a serious chat" she notes the second we walk into her home.

"I know" I tell her, Sookie taking off her coat where she hangs it up on the pegs, I follow pursuit as she discards her shoes before walking into her front room. I follow soon after, leaving my shoes in the hallway, where I come to sit next to her on the sofa. I make sure to turn my body so that I am facing her, if we are going to be having this conversation then I need to portray the body language that shows I both respect her and that I am open to any suggestions she may have.

"I want to tell people, Eric. Not everyone, just close friends and family, this isn't something we should hide, if we hide it then it feels as though we are ashamed about Jr. I don't want that, I'm not ashamed. He or she may not have been planned, but that doesn't mean I regret anything" she informs me truthfully. Her sincerity really getting to me. I smile at her as I run my fingers through her hair, knowing exactly what I want to say to her.

"Then we shall tell people. I think that when we discussed this before I was being sceptical of the situation. I was afraid that if we told one person, soon enough the whole town would know, then the country and then the world. And I know I am not _that_ well known, it is not like I am a famous actor, but I am fairly known for my years of business as well as the couple years of modelling I did as an eighteen year old. I guess I just feel as though this is _our_ business and no one else's. But you are right, there is nothing to be ashamed of here and you cannot truly appreciate what you have unless you share the joy" I tell her a version of the words my mother used to tell me. Speaking of my mother, I think it is time I arranged to meet her.

"Thank you" she smiles, tucking herself under my arm where I kiss the top of her head. Being with her here in this peaceful house, her under my arm as we just bask in intimacy, it feels right. It does not feel rushed, it does not feel awkward. I feel accepted and comfortable. I feel as though we belong together. We _do _belong together, and I am as sure of this as I have ever been sure of something in my life.

"How does a romantic bath sound, Lover? I have all the necessities in my bag"

"That sounds wonderful" she grins, climbing onto my lap where she kisses me. Her tongue teasing my lips before my tongue meets hers in a mad rush for dominance.

"Mmm, Lover, as much as I love having you straddling me as we make out, I really want to run this bath for you. Your muscles are all tense, I can feel it. I just want to help you relax and then maybe I can give you a massage. How does that sound, Sookie? Does it sound like a good idea to have my hands rubbing, touching, skimming all over your skin as I _work out your kinks?_" I murmur in her ear, Sookie shivering in delight.

"Hmm, that sounds great" she whispers straight back, her teeth nipping at the skin on my neck, causing me to release a small moan. Her small body feels so nice against mine.

"Why don't you strip down for me while I go make up this lovely bath for you? You deserve it after all" I smile at her before, reluctantly, placing her back down on the sofa off of my lap. With that I get up and head towards the bathroom in her house, after I have collected my bag, where I look through the cupboard under the sink where Sookie keeps all the bubble baths and bath fragrances and what not; unfortunately I forgot to pack those essentials for a romantic bath, but I do, however, have the rest that is needed. After a long decision, I finally decide to mix two of Sookie's favourite ones together, a jasmine one and a strawberry one. I thought it would make an interesting combination in the end. While the bath tub is filling up I start to light various candles around the bathroom, placing them in the least dangerous places. Last thing I want to do is set the place on fire. When I'm happy that the atmosphere is relaxing, I head into the bedroom and place some massage oils on the bed side table; dimming the lights slightly before calling Sookie into the bathroom where I switch off the taps. Her small gasp bringing me all the pleasure I need as I walk over to her and embrace her.

"What do you think, Lover?" I murmur against her lips before pulling back. I gently tug on her shirt and she lifts her arms up so I can remove it. I must say I am surprised she didn't strip herself naked beforehand, but I guess she wanted me to have the pleasure of undressing her. After that I begin to slowly reveal each section of her luscious skin one piece of clothing at a time.

"Oh, Eric. This…this is amazing. Thank you" she smiles at me as I help her into the bathtub. When she's nice and relaxed I start to rinse through her hair soothingly before massaging in the shampoo. When that's done I rinse her hair out one more time before grabbing the wash cloth and slowly cleaning her body. Her damp blonde hair clinging to the back of her neck and top of her back. She looks so majestic.

"Join me" she begs, her eyes pleading as she scoots forward in the tub, leaving me plenty of room to climb in behind her. Thank God she has a huge tub, a normal sized one would not accompany me alone, let alone me _and_ Sookie.

"As you wish" I smirk at her as I strip off my clothes before climbing in behind her, pulling her body back against mine so that her back is against my front, my lips kissing and nipping at the skin of her neck. A soft moan leaving her mouth, spurring me on to having second thoughts. I think there could be a slight change of plan in the massaging section, I think I should do it here in the nice warm bath where all the calming aromas are _and then_ go into the bedroom to carry on the sensual experience I hope to grace her with. I slide my hands over her belly where I gently stroke before gliding my hands up to her breasts where I take one in each hand. I massage them both, pinching her nipples lightly as I go. Her soft moans only spur me on further as I press light feathery kisses all along her neck and across her cheek, Sookie leaning her head back so that I can capture her lips with mine in a tender kiss.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Lover? Do you feel more relaxed now?" I probe her as I move my hands down to her thighs. I love being able to both calm her and turn her on all at the same time. It gives me complete control over her.

"Mmm, I certainly do, although your hands are spurring many reactions in me, Northman" she looks up at me, her innocent eyes conveying so many suggestions that certainly _are not_ innocent. I wonder if my minx Sookie will be coming out to play...


	47. Instrument Of Love

**AN: Thank you to _Millarca666_, TeaCupHuman, _Northwoman_, nordiclover, _BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah_, AlphaSprout, _pinkygirl01_, ILoveVikings, _ncmiss12_, ljhjelm49 and _ashmo2000_ for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter forty-seven

**Sookie's POV**

"Oh, God, Eric!" I shout when I feel his tongue trail across my slit; the second I became incredibly horny in the bath I made sure he knew about it. So within seconds he had the water switched off, me in his arms as he carried me into the bedroom where he plopped me down on the bed, him getting straight in there as his head went straight to my centre. His tongue teasing me as his fingers massage my pussy lips, one of his fingers stroking my labia, only causing me to become even wetter.

"I don't know if we will have time for full blown sex, Lover, but I do know that we have plenty of time for me to lick that dripping pussy of yours" Eric breathes against my womanhood, the vibrations of his voice and the warmth of his breath causing my back to arch as I bite back a scream.

"Why...why don't we...have time for sex?" I pant, two of Eric's fingers pushing into me, my walls instantly clamping down on his fingers.

"Because we need to tell your brother and my sister about the baby" he notes as if it was just that obvious, his tongue joining the party down below as his warm wet tongue flicks my clit around. I couldn't help how my thighs trapped his head in place, him only chuckling as he places each of my legs on one of his shoulders, his mouth taking control of my clit as he adds a third finger into my entrance, only causing me to arch my back as I moan out.

"Oh, my, God" I whimper, biting my lower lip as I swivel my hips against his fingers. God those magical fingers of his truly do know how to work my instrument. They know exactly what cords to strike, and which to strum, they know how much pressure to apply and how fast to move. Heck, they even know which moves cause me to vibrate the most in excitement.

"You're so wet, Lover. So wet" he murmurs, pulling his three fingers out of me, his eyes meeting mine as he licks up one of his wet fingers before taking it into his mouth.

He suck that one clean before moving onto the next one, his each lick and suck only causing my sexual frustration to increase. _He is such a tease_.

"Would you like to taste yourself, Lover?" he probes as my legs fall off of his shoulders, him kissing his way up my still wet body – we didn't exactly dry off from the bath – until he kisses my lips where I can taste myself but my God it was not gross. It turned me on so much that I'm surprised I didn't bring myself to orgasm. For answer all I do is whimper as he places his last drenched finger at my lips, I gently take his finger in, the taste of myself invading my mouth but like I said, it is such a turn on.

"Do you taste delicious, Sookie? Because I think you do" he whispers when he takes his finger back, causing me to let out a groan in protest until he begins to make his way back down my body, his tongue reacquainting itself with my pussy.

After a few licks of teasing, he plunges his tongue into me where he licks around all my inner walls, testing my reaction to his movements. But my God they are only positive ones.

"Please" I whimper. I swear to God that I could feel Eric smirk against me as he begins to thrust his tongue in and out of my body, making sure to add a new angle and twist to each thrust. Within almost seconds of him beginning I meet my end, my womanly juices rushing out of me. Eric happily licking them all up.

"I do love it when you squirt, Lover, It always makes you look so irresistible" he grins at me with a wink, making his way up my body where he kisses me, his tongue entering my mouth, giving me a nice taste of myself again. Eric goes to stroke over my nipple but his small caress only causes me to wince, Eric pulling back instantly.

"Did I hurt you? What happened, you was fine before in the bath, why does it hurt now?" he panics, checking me for some sort of injury, I couldn't help but giggle at him. He looks so cute when he worries about me.

"You're being daft, Eric. I'm just a little bit sore around around my breasts, it's probably my milk ducts preparing the milk for when the baby is born" I try to soothe him, but if anything he only looks even more panicked and I think it is safe to say that he has gone slightly paler as well.

"You start producing milk as early as 5 weeks?"

"Eric, women start producing milk the second they become pregnant. The body has to prepare the milk ducts and start the process of actually creating the milk which will feed our child" I inform him, Eric just nodding slowly as he swallows hard.

"Okay, so why didn't it hurt when we were in the bath and I was massaging those lovely breasts of yours?"

"The warm water helps to soothe the pain" I inform him instantly, not even needing to think about it. I am a Nurse after all, so this is all just general knowledge to me.

"Oh" he says, climbing out of the bed and heading into the bathroom as I sit up on the bed confused. _What just happened?_ I look over at the clock to see that it has gone 2 O'clock, in fact, it's almost 3 O'clock. I grab my phone and flip through the contacts until I land on Jason's number, I'm just letting him know that me and Eric will be coming down to see him. He will not appreciate us turning up out of no where, especially considering that he may have a girl round. When will Jason get out of his player ways?

"Sup, sis?" he answers, the sound of drilling in the background. Ah, he's still at work.

"Eric and I were hoping to come down and see you later, will you be in?" I probe, climbing out of the bed where I walk towards the wardrobe, my eyes darting into the bathroom where I can see Eric gripping the basin as he leans forward, obviously in deep thought.

"Yeah, should be. But I don't get off work till 4, so you may have to come down at about 5 after I've gotten myself cleaned up. Also, not to sound rude, sis, but I got a date coming round at about 6:30 so I may need you guys out the house by 6 so I can set up a romantic scene"

"That's fine, we just needed to tell you something, but it isn't suitable to be told over the phone before you ask" I tell him, Jason shouting something over to one someone, presumably one of his work colleagues.

"Alright sis, I'll talk to ya later" and with that he puts the phone down, making me shake my head with a small smile. My brother. While Eric is sulking in the bathroom over God knows what, I dive into my underwear draw where I grab a pair of lacy black boy shorts and a matching bra, throwing them on the bed before I flip through my wardrobe, collecting a pair of black skinny jeans and a red long sleeved shirt. I throw them onto the bed before heading into the bathroom, grabbing a cloth where I wet it under the facet of the bath, seeing as Eric is taking up the sink for no apparent reason. I sit on the edge of the tub where I wipe around my inner thighs and womanhood, collecting up any spare juices as well as to get rid of any stickiness.

"Eric, talk to me, what the heck is wrong? We were fine one second and now...I don't know" I shake my head as I throw the cloth into the wash basket I have in here, wishing so hard that I could understand men.

"Sookie, I'm sorry, it's just that when you talked about your milk ducts it really hit home that I was going to be a father. It's such a strange concept, Sookie, that I'm struggling to really get my head around it. I mean, you, you're made to be a mother; you're so caring and loving, that child is lucky to have you as a mom. You will make the best mom this world has ever seen. But me? Well, I don't think I would make a good dad. I didn't exactly have a great upbringing myself, my dad was always an asshole, never thought I would accomplish anything, then there was my mother who I barely got to see thanks to my dad. I just worry, Sookie, that this baby is going to grow up to resent me just like I grew up to resent my own father" he sighs, turning to look at me with such sincerity that it broke my heart.

"Eric, just because your dad was such a crap dad doesn't mean that you will be. You are nothing like your dad, you are capable of feelings; you can love, you can care but most of all you can _share_ your feelings with those around you. You don't bottle yourself up like some men do, and while you can do that, you will make the best father there can be, because by being able to share your doubts and fears you will be showing our child that they, too, can share theirs without having people judge them. And if you can offer that with your love, then you'll make the best father known to mankind" I smile at him, knowing full well that I have just soothed his soul considering that he grins as he walks over to me, pulling me flush against his body where he kisses me in a heated rush. Baring in mind we are both still naked.

"Hmm, as much as I want to stay here and kiss you all day long, I think we should go see your sister. Like you said, we need to tell those closest to us, oh, and Jason says we can only come round to his between 5 and 6" I note, Eric nodding as he kisses my cheek.

**Eric's POV**

My Lover is amazing, it is official. Not only can she turn me on to no end and spark these new emotions in me, as well as change my ways for the better, but she can also soothe all my fears and help me through them. She is truly amazing. Plus she told me straight afterwards that she loved men who were capable of sharing their thoughts and feelings, which puts me at an advantage as I can now use this new information to swoon my Lover. She will love it.

"Lover, what are you doing?" I probe when I feel Sookie's hand rest on my crotch, my cock twitching at her touch, causing it to begin to stiffen. We're in the middle of driving to Pam's house so we can tell her the news, because no doubt that fucker Quinn will tell the paparazzi and the last thing I need is Pam whacking me round the head for not telling her first.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she teases, pulling down my zip where she pulls out my cock, her hand wrapping around it where she slowly begins to pump me, her fingers tickling my cock.

"Fuck" I groan, trying my hardest not to crash the car as she speeds up her actions, completely taking me by surprise when pulls her arm out from under the belt, her leaning forward as her hot breath caresses my penis. _My Lover has such good timing_. I think to myself sarcastically as I grip the steering wheel tighter, her mouth taking in my cock where she deep throats me. Her tongue wraps around my cock, just as I slam the brakes on for a red light, Sookie just giggling around my cock as she carries on to bob her head on and off the GP as she likes to call it.

"You are playing a dangerous game here, Sookie" I note through a light moan, her teeth grazing over my hardened cock. She knows I love it when she does that.

"You know you like it" she murmurs before taking me back in again, my head resting on the head rest as I close my eyes briefly. But they soon sling open again when I hear beeping from behind us, I look at the traffic light to see it's on green so I quickly zoom off, Sookie still perfectly attached to my cock.

"Lover, we're almost there" I grunt, Sookie whimpering around my cock as she speeds up her actions, her hands coming to fondle with my balls. Just as I pull onto Pam's drive I meet my end, shooting my come into Sookie's mouth where she swallows it all up.

"Fuck me" I groan, Sookie placing a light kiss on the tip of my cock before gently placing it back in my jeans. I definitely chose a good day to go commando.

"We can do that later, Sweetie. Right now we need to go tell your sister that you impregnated me" Sookie dead pans, jumping out of the car. _Fucking tease_.

"Fine" I growl, climbing out of the car, locking it up before taking Sookie's hand in mine. We walk over to Pam's front door where she slings it open, she's only dressed in her nightgown and right behind her there is a woman.

"Amelia!" Sookie shouts in disbelief, the Amelia person turning around with a sheepish grin on her face as she pulls her robe tighter around her.

"Hey, Sookie"

"You told me that you were staying at Tray's" Sookie accuses, oh, that's where I recognise her from. She's Sookie's house mate, when I stayed over at Sookie's she was on her way out. And she did indeed say that she was staying at Tray's. I remember that as clear as day.

"I technically am with Tray" she grins as we walk into the house.

"Amelia you didn't...oh, my, God, you did! How the heck did you get him to agree to that? He's so protective and possessive about you I'm surprised he agreed. He loves you, I'm surprised he was willing to share you" Sookie says, completely confusing me. What is going on?

"We've actually been trying out threesomes for a while, we wanted to make our sex life more exciting, and we have. We've tried every position under the sun, every toy known to man, every type of condom and so we're now on threesomes. Anyway, they never really escalate to sex, they're all just based around oral and shit like that. Sex is something intimate that I only want to do with Tray" Amelia informs us, making me cringe in the process.

"I really did not need to know that, you have just told me what my sister has been up to and it is not a good mental image" I growl, everyone laughing at me.

"Just imagine me dressed in tight leather with a whip and paddle, you'll be fine" Sookie whispers as she pats my chest, that mental image taking place in my mind. She's right, it has taken away the scarring mental image, but now this new one has left me with a boner. Great.

"I have to say I agree with Eric, Amelia, I really didn't need to know that"

"Oh, but there is good news I need to tell you" Amelia blurts out excitedly, practically jumping up and down on the spot.

"If it has anything to do with an orgy I don't want to know" Sookie and I say at the exact same time practically. Amelia laughing to herself before her excitement gets the better of her.

"Tray and I are going to move in together!" she sequels just as Tray enters in the room in nothing but his jeans, his six pack and muscles on show, but when I look at Sookie I can see that she isn't even interested. Heck, she only briefly smiles at him before turning back to Amelia while tucking herself under my arm.

"You're leaving me?" Sookie asks half-heartedly.

"I'm sorry, but look on the bright side. I'll still be visiting you, you make one heck of a Sunday dinner and then there is the very huge fact that you can have your man round more often and you can be as loud as you want without having to worry about me hearing"

"Amelia!" Sookie scolds, causing me to chuckle. She has a point though, Sookie is very loud whilst we make love. This just puts us at an advantage because we need to use those sex toys we bought ages ago, we still haven't quite got round to it yet.

"Right before this gets out of hand, we actually have something we want to tell Pam, but considering that you two are Sookie's friends, you can know as well as long Sookie is okay with it. But you have to promise you will not breathe a word of this to anyone" I warn them, both of them nodding as everyone's eyes land on Sookie expectantly.

"We're having a baby" Sookie smiles at them, Amelia squealing as she goes to hug Sookie, tearing her away from me. But before I can complain I feel a huge whack across the back of my head, causing me to rub the now aching spot as I stare at Pam in disbelief.

"Are you fucking mental! You two have only just got together practically and now you're having a fucking baby? Have you thought about the consequences of having a child now?" she hisses, only causing my anger to rise.

"Pamela, this baby will have everything they need,including two loving parents. I am capable of being a father no matter what you say, and what consequences could there possibly be? I will have a family, I do not see that as a disadvantage nor do I see the small amount of time me and Sookie have been together as a problem, we love each other and love is stronger than gravity, it is love that will keep us together"

"Eric, what about the bar? You will barely be around to run it if you have this kid, and then there is that contract GQ offered you" hang on, I do not remember anything about this.

"What contract?" I demand, everyone staring at me and Pam now. The excitement of a baby dying down.

"Oh, that's right, they tried phoning you yesterday, said you weren't answering. They phoned me, they want to offer you a 6 month contract for modelling, but that is only if you pass their one month trial. But, Eric, they want you. This could really up your reputation" she expresses.

"Pamela, even if I was to take this contract, it would not interfere with the baby whatsoever"

"That's what you think, within the six months you'll be flying out throughout the world to different countries, so there is the chance you could miss a few scans here and there, and if you do really well and they love you, they might extend the contract. Eric, this is big. This could make or break you, although with your looks and style I would say make. You already have some publicity, why not throw a few pictures of yourself in a magazine and boost up a magazines reputation, as well as your own, and their sales" she notes. She has given me a lot to think about. She is right, this could be big for me because I could star in GQ as their model, but even I know that they sometimes offer up interviews with their models, which means I can promote my new bar as well show people that being a business person has it's perks.

But then there is the down side that I will have to spend a lot of time away from Sookie, but that could be easily dealt with. I can always fly her out with me, she may love the experience.

"We'll talk more about it later, Pam, right now we are here to rejoice in the news that is mine and Sookie's child. The little human growing inside of her that I helped to create" I grin, offering Sookie my hand that she takes where I pull her to me in a hug. Sookie and I definitely have a lot to talk about.

**Sookie's POV**

I must admit I didn't know how to feel when Pam was talking about this new contract, sure, I was incredibly happy for Eric; this could really help him build up a reputation, which will hopefully mean more customers at his bar. But then there is the downside that he will have to leave to travel to different places and...and I guess I'll just miss him. I know that sounds really selfish, but it's the truth. I'll miss the heck out of him if he has to leave to different countries for long periods of time, I mean, I know he would want to fly me out with him, but I can't travel on planes after a certain point in my pregnancy. _Stop it, Stackhouse, you're thinking this through too much. It's only a one month trial then a 6 month contract if Eric wants to take it_. _He'll still be there for you and the baby, he won't be missing any important stages, stop worrying_. My mind soothes me.

"Sookie, I hope you don't mind but I want to accept the one month trial and then I _may_ accept the 6 month contract. But anything after that is out of the question" Eric tells me as we drive over to Jason's, I have been incredibly silent throughout the journey so far.

"Eric, you do what you think is best. It's your decision, not mine. It's your life-"

"No, Sookie, it isn't _my_ decision, it is _our_ decision. You're right, it is my life but you are a part of my life so the decision is between the both of us. If I was to take that contract it would only be to promote my own business and inspire young entrepreneurs, I have no intentions of taking up a career in modelling. It just isn't for me, but if I am to be honest I do believe that it is for you. You are stunning, Sookie, you are stunning and sexy and you could inspire many women because you are not unbelievably stick thin, and you are not fake. Your are a real, everyday woman. Someone people can look up to, whereas I am just a businessman who wants to get more customers in his bar when it opens" he points out, making me smile weakly at him as he takes my hand in his.

"We'll talk about it later, yeah? Right now I just want us to tell my brother that he is going to be an Uncle and then I want a cosy night in with my boyfriend who I love dearly. Is that too much to ask for?"

"No, no it isn't, Lover. It sounds wonderful" he smiles at me, bringing my hand up to his lips where he kisses each of my knuckles causing me to blush.

"Sookie, when do you meet up with that punk kid and his family again?"

"It was supposed to be today, but they had to rearrange, something about a family problem. So they'll be coming in next Monday" I inform him, feeling enlightened that he remembers the child I will soon be working with, actually, the child _we_ will soon be working with. I still feel enlightened over the fact that Eric wants to volunteer there along side me, it makes me appreciate him even more.

"You are magnificent, Sookie, you really are. I wish I was as inspirational as you are" he compliments, only causing my blush to increase as we pull up in front of Jason's house. He's already outside sat on the steps in front of his house.

"Hey, Sook, sorry to rush ya but my date sort of got moved forward by about an hour, so can ya make this quick?" my brother really is an idiot, but as part of my duty as his sister I must love him.

"I'm pregnant, Jason. You're going to be an Uncle" I smile at him, this huge grin lightning up his face.

"I'm gonna be an Uncle? My, God" he grins, stretching his hand out to shake Eric's as he congratulates us. Well, it would seem we got a much better reaction from my side of the family.

"Oh, she's here. Um... God, sorry to be rude, Sook, but congratulations and I'll see ya later" he grins at us with a wave as he runs over to the car that has just parked on his drive, a blonde woman climbing out of it where she embraces him.

"Come on, we better get going, Lover. Oh, and before I forget, I have arranged for us to go see my mother tomorrow. She wants to cook us lunch" Eric informs me, making me smile.

"That sounds wonderful" I smile at him, Eric placing a light kiss on my forehead as we climb back into the car, ready to go home and have a stress-free night alone together.

**AN: I hope this chapter was okay for you all and I hope this new side plot I'm bringing in is okay with you all, would love to know what you think xx**


	48. Something On The Mind

**AN: Thank you to AlphaSprout, Millarca666, TeaCupHuman, Northwoman, theoneandonlykenna, ljhjelm49, ILoveVikings, ncmiss12, BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah and ashmo2000 for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter forty-eight

**Sookie's POV**

"Are you okay, Lover?" Eric probes, running his fingers through my hair. I had just finished getting ready to go to his mom's house for lunch, but what he neglected to tell me until about ten minutes ago was that this lunch was going to be a proper family and close friends lunch. Which means I need to look formal, yet casual. So I had to abruptly change from my comfy leggings and plain shirt into a peach coloured sundress that I partnered off with a white cardigan and heels. It may almost be winter, but surprisingly enough it is rather warm outside, meaning that I can still wear my sundresses. Along with my sundress I have allowed my hair to fall over my shoulders in soft waves and I have applied light make-up, Eric, himself, is just wearing dark jeans and a dark blue long sleeved V-neck shirt that makes him look so hot.

"I'm fine" I lie, offering him a small smile. Ever since we found out about GQ wanting him I have been doing a lot of thinking, and said thinking hasn't really soothed my fear at all.

From what I have worked out I am roughly about six weeks pregnant now, dead on I think, which means that if Eric takes the 6 month contract after his one month trial, it means that I will be just about ready to pop by the time his contracts are all up. And within that time he will be doing a lot of flying around to different countries no doubt, but when I get to about 24 weeks I need to get a doctors consent and then when I get to 36 weeks I can't fly _at all_. And I know Eric is going to want me with him, so I know he'll fly me out with him but he cant do that as my pregnancy comes towards an end. I mean, if he does the one month trial _and_ the six month contract afterwards I will be like two weeks, probably less, away from giving birth. But no matter how many cons I come up with in my head, they always seem to be the ones my mind is focused on, I always seem to find some sort of pro for Eric that makes it all worth while. I just want Eric to be happy and if taking that contract makes him happy then he can take it, it doesn't matter how I feel, I will happily grit my teeth and get through it just so that I can see him grinning like a fool with all the joy he will feel.

"Sookie..." Eric trails off, giving me that look that blatantly tells me he knows I'm lying.

"We're going to be late, we better get going" my 'Crazy Sookie' smile invades my face as I head towards the door, feeling thankful that I managed to bypass the questioning but that doesn't mean that I won't be interrogated in the car. _Just pretend you're asleep_. My mind chants at me, but even I have a feeling that won't work. I slept for about 12 hours last night, we watched several films together as we cuddled and eventually I sort of just drifted off at about 11 O'clock, and I didn't wake up this morning until, to be exact, 10:49am. So I had plenty of sleep.

"Sookie, what aren't you telling me? I can feel that you're upset, I can see it. Just talk to me, I'm your boyfriend, I care, please" he practically begs, standing in front of me, blocking the exit of the house.

"Eric, nothing is wrong. But we're seriously going to be late and your mom doesn't seem like the type of woman who tolerates lateness" I note, Eric groaning.

"You're right, she doesn't tolerate lateness, but you will tell me what is wrong. I am determined to find out"

"And I'll tell you, it's just that I'm not quite in the mood for this discussion. I just really want to go to your mom's and have a great day. For me, please" I plead, Eric sighing as he pulls me into his arms, his lips pressing a light kiss to my forehead.

"I hate seeing you upset and confused, I know you will probably try and deny that but I can see it in your eyes" he whispers, stroking my cheek as his eyes meet mine in an intimate gaze. I offer him a reassuring smile before pulling him down for a sweet kiss, one that I try to convey all of my emotions through.

"Come on them, if you're a good girl I'll buy you an ice cream and a milkshake"

"If I'm an extra special good girl can I have ice cream on you so that I can lick it all off. Maybe we can even use some chocolate body spread and strawberries. You can put them on my nipples and you can eat them off of me, then you can make sweet love to me" I murmur in his ear before I skip passed him out of the door, giggling as I stand at his car, Eric walking over with a huge bulge in his jeans.

"Now look at what you have done" he states, motioning to his crotch.

"Sorry" I smile at him innocently, Eric growling as he unlocks the car where I climb in.

"You better go through with that otherwise I am using those nipple clamps on your breasts" he winks at me, his words going straight to my nether regions where I feel a fresh wave of wetness. _Why am I so easily turned on? Must be the pregnancy hormones. _The drive to Eric's house is full of banter and teasing touches and strokes here and there, in fact, by the time we get to his mother's house we are both hot and bothered as well as incredibly horny.

"Do you think we have time for a quick fuck in my car?" he probes, making me laugh as I climb out of the car, Eric doing some sort of half growl, half groan at me.

"How am I supposed to hide my ship?" Eric yells after me, my mind diving straight back to when he talked dirty pirate talk to me when we were waiting for our scan. _I think we will have to do some roleplaying at some point._

"I'm sure we can think of something, maybe I can blow you under the table just like you fingered and licked me under the table at the _restaurant_ when I was _talking to your mother_" ah, now that was a nice trip to memory lane. My pussy enjoyed every moment of his antics, but I, myself, was very embarrassed when his mother sat beside me and he was licking at me like a kitten to a bowl of warm milk.

"You're not helping my situati-"

"What situation?" his mother probes, opening the door to us, Eric quickly moving me in front of him so that his far from little problem isn't on show.

"We...um...were talking about...um..." Eric stalls trying to think of something to say.

"Do you know what? I don't want to know, just come on in and get acquainted with everyone. Dinner will be done very soon, you do like quiche, don't you, Sookie?"

"Yes, I do. What type of quiche are you making?" I probe as we walk into the house, his mother is dressed in a deep purple pant-suit and she has on a black belt around her waist and she also has on black heels. She looks very pretty and stylish.

"It's a Rochester Quiche; there is bacon, mushrooms, onions, blue cheese and swiss cheese inside of it. I hope that is okay and do not fear, I have used as little blue cheese as possible" she assures me before sauntering off into the kitchen.

**Eric's POV**

Walking into the living room we find several people stood in there talking amongst themselves with a glass of champagne in their hands, a chocolate fountain streaming in the dining area, a selection of fruits are on a plate in front of it. My mother never was one to do it by halves.

"Oh, wow" Sookie gushes, looking around the room. My mother has even got someone going around with drinks sat on a tray, un-fucking-believable.

"I feel really out of place here" Sookie whispers, looking around the room like a lost child.

"Why?"

"Everyone here is super rich, or very well-known amongst the world, or at least this country. And then there is little ole me" Sookie sighs, blatantly feeling very self-conscious of herself. I wrap my arm around her, pulling her close to my body where I kiss her temple.

"That's why I love you, I love you because you aren't like everyone I associate with, you aren't snide and your aren't snobby. You are not obsessed with money, but instead you are a hard working woman who is kind, intelligent, beautiful and amazing in every meaning of the word. _You_ are my everything, Sookie, don't get yourself down" I try to comfort her, the waiter coming round to offer us a glass of champagne.

"None for me" Sookie quickly denies him.

"Can you fetch my Lover an orange juice please and me an Irish coffee" for a second the waiter stares at me, as if to say _what the fuck is wrong with you, _before walking off towards the kitchen.

"Dinner is being served" my mother announces, all of us walking into the dining room where we sit around the table, Sookie and I are sat together on one side, Sookie is on the edge in case she needs to run off to be sick (what with her pregnancy hormones and all) and beside me is my Uncle and beside him is my Aunt. Across from us is two of my mum's friends and Pam. Pam is throwing me and Sookie looks, looks that I just couldn't quite identify.

Next to Pam is her date for the evening, what the woman's name is I do not know, and at the head of the the table is my mother.

"I hope you all enjoy this heavenly dinner, I have spent hours slaving away cooking it all. I have even made dessert, so make sure you save room for it" my mother grins, everyone tucking into their food. I look over at Sookie who is pushing around her food, the waiter placing her orange juice beside her. Something is on her mind, and I really want to know what.

"So, does anyone have anything they would like to share? We need a good dinner topic" mom looks around the table, trying to spot someone to pick on.

"Pam, tell me, who is this lovely girl" mom probes, she has nothing against lesbians, in fact, my mom loves them. She says they are more fun than straight women.

"This is Margaret" Pam introduces her pussy licker for the day. _Even I shouldn't think things like that, it is just far too disturbing._

"Oh, it's very nice to meet you" mom gets straight in there, my eyes going back to Sookie who is nibbling on the salad, her Quiche has barely been touched. _There is definitely something on her mind_.

"I think you will be happy to know that Eric has been offered a contract with GQ" Pam dead pans, throwing everyone's attention to me. _Thanks, sis._

"I always knew you would be a model!" my Auntie squeals excitedly as she claps her hands together, Sookie tensing slightly beside me.

"And for how long is this contract for?" my mother always wants every single detail.

"I have a one month trial and if they like me they may offer me a six month contract afterwards. So I'm looking at around about 7 months working with them"

"That sounds wonderful, doesn't it, Sookie?" Pam confirms, Sookie nodding slowly next to me.

"Yeah, wonderful" her voice breaks at the last part, causing her to jump out of her chair and run off in a flood of tears.

"Well done, Pam" I growl at her before running off after Sookie. _Pamela seriously needs an attitude adjustment, I seriously don't know what has gotten into her..._


	49. Aggravating Evening

**AN: Thank you to_ nordiclover,_ Millarca666, _theoneandonlykenna_, ncmiss12, _erin1705_, TeaCupHuman, _Xia Cheyenne_, AlphaSprout, _Lettuce. B. Frank_, nicky901n, _BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah_, ILoveVikings, _Northwoman_, ljhjelm49, _gabbyannie_, pinkygirl01 and _ashmo2000_ for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter forty-nine

**Eric's POV**

"Sookie!" I yell out as I come outside, my eyes scanning the entire area. Who knew she could run so fast? But the main question is where the fuck did she run off to?

"Sookie, I'm here for you, please talk to me" by the end of the sentence my voice is no louder than a whisper, my eyes giving one last scan of the area before I sigh. I will find her. With that thought in mind I begin to jog towards the fields near my mother's house, to my knowledge she does own them, but she doesn't mind people running on them or playing on them; in fact, she encourages it. So if Sookie was to run off anywhere I would say she would have run off there, after all, she wouldn't have gone too far from here. She would never run out on me without saying goodbye, plus she doesn't know how to get back home from here, and then there is the small fact that she doesn't have her purse, therefore she doesn't have her phone. The second I run into the field I spot Sookie sat under the cherry blossom tree, the only one in the entire field. But unfortunately the leaves are falling off of it due to the Autumn time, but there is still some left on the tree, leaving it with that magical essence it has always had.

"Sookie" I sigh as I go to sit beside her, tears trailing down her cheeks as she sobs softly; I open my arms for her, encouraging her to come to me so that I can comfort her. I don't want to force her into my arms, especially if that isn't where she wants to be. But luckily she does come over and accept my embrace, leaving me there holding her as we sit on the cold grass under the tree. I rub her back soothingly, trying to comfort her as best as I can, but I cannot fully comfort her unless I know why she is crying. I want – no _need_ – to know why she is crying, I _need_ to know why she ran off and I certainly _need_ to be able to calm her down and soothe her. I love her, I can't stand to see her cry because her every tear, her every sob, it's like a thousand daggers to my heart. If not more.

"Please talk to me, Sookie, what's wrong? What's causing all these tears? You have had something on your mind all day, and I know it has been bothering and upsetting you, and I'm not going to bypass it anymore. I need you to tell me, Sookie, so I can help. I can't help or talk to you about it if I don't know what _it_ is" I point out, Sookie nodding lightly as her breathing calms down, coming back down from it's ragged state.

"I...I'm being stupid and selfish, I shouldn't even be crying, I have no right to tell you what to do...but...but I feel terrible and I'm scared and..." she carries on crying. _Just as I thought I had got her to stop_.

"Sookie, you are not selfish, you are the most selfless person I know, you care about everyone and you always put everyone before yourself. And I want to be like you, I want to put _you_ before _me_, so tell me why you're all worked up and for the record, you do have the right to tell me what to do. It's what girlfriends do when they have to deal with their boyfriends, they get to boss them around. At least, that is my knowledge to it..." I trail off, Sookie giggling through her hiccups. _Finally, a somewhat happy sound_.

"It's this GQ thing, I guess it's having a bigger impact on me than I expected. I mean, Eric, if you take both the one month trial contract as well as the six month one afterwards, you'll be travelling for almost all of my pregnancy, which means I won't be able to see you as often and you'll miss scans and important stages within our child's development through this pregnancy" she informs me, my answer quickly leaving my mouth before I can even think about it.

"But I can just fly you out with me if I have to go anywhe-"

"No, Eric, you can't. I'm pregnant, do you really want to risk me going on air planes all the time? Then there is the little fact that when I get to 24 weeks I have to have a doctors note to be able to fly and then when I get to 36 weeks there is no chance I can fly_ at all_. And...I do trust you, Eric, I love you and I know you love me but I worry...I worry that you'll forget about me and go off with some other woman, leaving me on my own. It would kill me, Eric, it would rip my heart apart. I know you are faithful, before you say it, but will you be able to remain faithful for 7 months? Will you be able to refrain from sex or the closeness of a woman's body, or a woman's touch, for those times when I can't be there? I do trust you, Eric, it's just that my mind is filled with so much doubt, upset and worry right now, I don't know what to believe" she whispers, her words hurting me deep, but I can push that to the side for the simple fact that she opened up to me about it. She didn't keep all this bottled up, she actually let it out and told me everything. That is enough reason to forget my pride and ego.

"Sookie, I do not mean to sound horrible, but it does sound as though you are doubting me. But before you say it, no, I'm not mad at you for it. You have every reason to feel somewhat doubtful, especially with my past. But, Sookie, just remember that you are the only woman for me, and no matter what happens or where I go, I will always love _you_ and _only_ you. I could never hurt you like that, anyway, if I ever craved sex or the touch of a woman while I was away, I would just phone you. I hear phone sex is great, especially when you touch yourself and imagine it's the other person. Either that or I can just fly home and make love to you" I smile at her, hoping my words have somewhat soothed her, but I do get the slight feeling that they haven't. I really need to show her that she is the only person for me and that I will always be faithful to her, but how do I do it?

"Okay" she looks up at me with a weak smile, I use my thumb to wipe away the few stray tears from her cheeks as I hold her closer, trying to convey my every feeling and emotion through the contact we are sharing. I hate seeing her like this, maybe I shouldn't take that contract...

"Sookie, if you don't want me to take that contract just tell me. It's not just down to me, you are a part of my life and therefore you get to have a say in what I do. If the idea of this contract upsets you, then I won't take it. I would much rather be at home, holding you, loving you, making love to you, than flying around the world having hundreds of useless shots taken of me when they ideally only need one. From now on, Sookie, you will always come first in my life; you and the baby" I assure her as I bring my other hand around to rest on her stomach, showing her that I truly mean every word I said.

"No, Eric, I couldn't ask you to do that for me. This is a big opportunity for you"

"Then I'll take the one month trial and if I get offered the six month contract, well, we'll work it out from there" I tell her, Sookie nodding.

"That sounds good, that way you can have a taster of what it's like to be in the spotlight, and I can have a taster of what it's like to go weeks at a time without having you around" she smiles at me, but I could still see uncertainty in her smile. _I'm starting to think this contract could ruin us, maybe I should reject the opportunity, I'm sure I can find another way to market my business. Maybe I can do the average Joe thing and just hand out flyers or put up posters, maybe I can have an awesome open day where I bring in a famous band to kick off what will hopefully be a successful business. In fact, that is actually starting to sound better than the contract...but that contract could do so much for me...God, why does everything have to be so fucking complicated? _I think to myself, Sookie and I watching as a couple of pink leaves from the cherry blossom tree begin to fall to the ground.

"This tree is so much more beautiful when it's Summer" I note randomly, trying to divert the conversation to something positive, I want to cheer my Lover up the best that I can before we head back to my mother's where she will no doubt quiz us over why Sookie ran off in a flood of tears. And then there is the pesky fact that Pam needs a good telling off. In fact, she deserves more than that, but I will not waste my energy on her, particularly not when my Sookie is so upset. She is more important than anything else right now.

"I can imagine, it is so unique and breath taking now, I can only imagine how it will look in Summer. Maybe in the Summer we can come down and see it, after all, our baby is due in June" Sookie reminds me, causing a smile to form on my face. For some reason any mention of our child whatsoever makes me smile, as long as our child is being talked about in the positive way of course.

"Yes, that sounds like a wonderful idea. My mother could take a picture of me, you and our baby in front of the tree, it would be a great picture for the family album" I can just imagine it now. All of us smiling together happily, a perfect family.

"My mother actually plated this tree. When I was born she planted it in honour of me, as her first child. She has a picture somewhere of herself stood with the young tree"

"Really" Sookie gushes, looking at how big the tree is now before meeting my eyes again.

"Really" I grin at her as I push a few stray strands of her hair behind her ear.

"We better head back, your mom must be worried about us" Sookie notes, after a brief pause of silence, as she rubs at her eyes. They are all puffy and red, and to know that it's due to something that is related to me really hurts me. I hate being the cause of those tears. But I am going to plan the most romantic date ever for us, just to show her how much she means to me. I want to make her cry...but with tears of joy, not sorrow.

"Come on, beautiful, we can head back and while I talk to mom and Pam you can go get cleaned up, I can see that you want to" I point out, Sookie giggling.

"I must look like a clown. Make-up and tears don't exactly get along well on the best of days. All I can say is that it's a good thing that I only put light make-up on" she smiles at me, I couldn't help but agree. The amount of girls I have seen crying and they're practically pouring make-up off of their faces is unbelievable. I guess that's why I love Sookie so much, she isn't like other girls and that's what I like.

Sookie is beautiful and kind, yet feisty, and she only ever cries when something has truly upset her. Although, I must admit pregnancy has had quite a huge factor on her as well, since becoming pregnant she has done _a lot_ of crying. But apparently that is just an average pregnant woman, according to Chow a pregnant woman's anger is much worse than the rest of her hormones. Which gives me even more reason to try avoid upsetting Sookie or getting on her wrong side. I do not want to experience her bite, i.e. her pregnancy anger.

"You do not look like a clown, I promise you that now" I assure her just as we walk back into mom's house, everyone turning around to look at us. I could feel Sookie go stiff next to me, so I quickly motion to the stairs, giving her the all clear to go get cleaned up.

"Second door on your right" I whisper to her, Sookie nodding before she heads over to the stairs.

"What's wrong with her? Is she on her period or something? Oh, wait, no, my mistake, periods are out of the question seeing as she is _pregnant_" Pam states very loudly, everyone gasping other than my mother who actually glares at Pam.

"Pamela! It is not your place to announce that, it is their business, not yours" my mother scolds her, Pam just rolling her eyes. I swear to God some people never grow up.

"Pam, I am sick of this. What the fuck is wrong with you? Sookie has done fuck all to you, and yet you persist to be a bitch to her?" I yell at her, needing to sort this shit out right now. No way am I allowing Pam to act like this, especially not towards _my _Lover. Towards the woman _I _love.

"She has changed you, Eric! You are nothing like the brother I grew up with. You used to never let anyone stop you from doing anything, and yet you are letting that woman stop you from taking this contract?"

"Is that what this is all about? Over some stupid fucking contract? Do you know what, Pamela? I would happily give up that contract, in fact, I would happily give up every cent I had if it meant that I could show Sookie how much I love her, because that's it, Pam. Money can't make you happy. Being well-known won't make you happy. It's love and family that make you happy. It's love and family that get you through the hard times. When did you stop being my family? Because all you have done is _throw_ me problems, and then persist to make matters worse. Not _once_ have you offered me some good advice, not _once_ have you said that I can come talk to you if I need someone to express my concerns to regarding this fucking contract, and every other piece of fucking shit that is being thrown at me. Not _once_ have you ever offered me any of that" I begin, taking a deep breath ready to throw some more shit at her. Maybe this will make her see how unreasonable she is being.

"Instead you upset and offend the love of my life, while pressuring me to take a contract that I actually know fuck all about. All I know is that I have been offered it. I don't know what's on the contract, I don't know what they are offering me. All I know is that I could be giving up 7 months of my life to model for one stupid fucking magazine, which could mean I miss the entire pregnancy and any important scans or doctor's visits. I want to be a good dad, Pam, and to me that will always come first. Sookie and our child will always come first in my life" I tell her, everyone staring at me as though seeing me for the very first time.

"But that's just it, Eric. You will never be a good dad, look at our own, then look at your past. Do you really think you could cope with a child? You can barely keep yourself out of mischief, let alone a child. You would never be a good influence on something so innocent, that child is better off without you and you know that" Pam dead pans, staring at me with complete sincerity, her words striking me deep. I never thought my own sister could say such horrid words to me.

"I am nothing like dad, I will never be like him. And I can be a good dad, I _will_ be a good dad. But just remember this, Pam, you have just lost my respect. You are an evil bitch who I want nothing to do with. Jag vill inte ha dig nära mig eller min älskare någonsin igen, din hänsynslösa-"

"Eric! Enough of that, she is your sist-"

"Not anymore, mom" I cut her off just as Sookie comes into the room, her eyes darting around everyone, almost as if she could feel the tension in the air.

"Eric?" Sookie probes, for answer all I do is smile at her as I stretch out my hand for her, she quickly comes over and takes it.

"I'll talk to you soon, mom, and I am sorry that I have disturbed the evening" I tell her before Sookie and I turn and leave the house, after Sookie has said goodbye to my mom and the guests of course. If only she knew what had just gone off before she came back downstairs, but I am sure I will fill her in on it eventually. Maybe just when my fury level has decreased, I do not want to risk becoming aggravated again. The last thing I want to do is yell at Sookie.

**AN: I know you all must hate me for turning Pam into a bitch, but I thought it would be a nice twist to her character. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! xx**

**Translations:**

"**Jag vill inte ha dig nära mig eller min älskare någonsin igen, din hänsynslösa-" means ""I do not want you near me, or my Lover, ever again you inconsiderate-"**


	50. Bright Side

**AN: Thank you to **_**nicky901n**_**, erin1705, **_**BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah**_**, Millarca666, **_**Regina**_**, TeaCupHuman, **_**gabbyannie**_**, Northwoman, **_**theoneandonlykenna**_**, ljhjelm49, **_**AlphaSprout**_**, ILoveVikings**_**, ashmo2000**_** and vilannh for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter fifty

**Eric's POV**

_Stress. I hate it so much_. I run my hand through my hair as I release an aggravated sigh. I have had so much to do lately that I have been in a complete mess; since telling Pam where she could shove it, I have had to try and locate all the boxes containing my possessions, heirlooms and paperwork; plus the boxes which had Sookie's things in. But luckily Pam didn't have them, to my relief my mother has them which means I can leave them their as long as mom promised not to let Pam anywhere near them. But not only have I had that stress, I have also had the stress of filling out paperwork and forms regarding my new bar that should be opening up before Christmas hopefully, the builders took my bribe and have been working three times as hard. If they can finish building by Christmas I promised them a huge bonus on their payment. And I know for a fact that with it coming up to Christmas they will no doubt need the money. However, those are not my only stresses.

I have also had to deal with the simple fact that the court case involving my father and Alcide, who used to be my best friend, has been moved forward to take place the week before Christmas. Then there is the other fact that Pam is actually my partner in this bar business, so that is going to make things awkward and no doubt the situation will require lawyers if me and Pam don't sort our differences out. But I am not making the first move; she is the one in the wrong so the ball is in her court, not mine. So alongside all of that I have also been dealing with a hormonal Sookie who has been switching between _crying Sookie_ and _angry Sookie_ for the last three weeks because the newspapers and magazines won't stop talking about her pregnancy. According to her she can barely go into work anymore because the paparazzi keep following her. She can't stand it and neither can I. Then there is my forensics people who cannot find _one_ piece of evidence in my home linking those three terrors across the street into the breaking in of my home.

But it doesn't stop there, no; I also have G-fucking-Q on my case every three seconds trying to yank my answer out of me. They have even set me a deadline, I need to get back to them by the end of this week or the deal is off. _I'm surprised they have left the offer on the table for this long, if I am to be honest. GQ people are known to be very impatient people._The only bright side to the modelling deal is that I actually know the information now. If I take the contract I will get paid $400 for every photo shoot I do, plus $200 an hour, and on average I will get paid $600 for a show, maybe more if the designer is well known, and all my expenses will be paid for by the company. So the deal isn't too bad, my only problem is that the contract doesn't _once_ mention how much travelling I would be doing, if any, and whether I would be allowed to have Sookie with me if I wanted her with me. So I also need to find out that information when I have the chance.

I actually think I have lost the will to live. There is too much shit happening in my life right now, I have not had _one_ peaceful day in the last three weeks. In fact, I haven't even had a chance to truly spend any time with Sookie. The closest we have gotten to spending time with each other is talking over the phone. I can't stand it anymore. I moved back into my home a couple of weeks back but I am regretting it now; I miss spending time with Sookie. She is the only thing in this world than can truly calm me down and keep me calm. But today we are going to spend time together because today is our 3 month anniversary and I plan on us celebrating it, so I have booked us at a romantic restaurant for seven o'clock and she will be coming over to mine for about three o'clock this afternoon. The evil trio across the road have left me alone for the last week, so I shall assume they will stay away tonight and if they don't I will kill them. No questions asked.

But my main concern lately has not been any of the above, nor has it been anything to do with pleasing Sookie, it has been about who the fuck told the paparazzi that Sookie was pregnant. Was it Quinn or was it Pam? There is a very likely chance it could be either, and seeing as Pam did blurt out our private business at a family dinner, what is to stop her from blurting it out to a pap? As for Quinn…well…he's just a douche.

"Fuck me" I groan as I shut the lid on my laptop. I have spent the last couple of hours not only doing paperwork but trying to find a new home; I don't want to live here anymore, what with them three menaces living across the road. Plus I fancy a place somewhere more peaceful. Out of the way of the public eye, but not somewhere stranded like Sookie's home. But then again, that could be a disadvantage, seeing as my bar and family are all located near the town. Maybe I can move half way between the countryside and the town. But none of this matters yet anyway, after all, I still need to sell my own home.

I look over at the clock to see that it's just gone passed noon, I let out a sigh as I begin to tidy up all the paperwork that I put into my bag. I pull on my black boots before slinging the bag over my shoulder as I leave the room and head out of the house. Might as well go and check on my builders, hadn't I?

**Sookie's POV**

"Miss Stackhouse, are you sure this is what you want?" my boss probes as he flicks through my resignation papers.

"I'm sure, there is just too much stress working here, I can't really take it anymore. Plus I don't enjoy the harassment that your staff member, Dr Quinn, keeps giving me. I feel as though I am better off working in a low profile working job, I was thinking that I could work in a clinic instead rather than a hospital. It is less stress, but I am still using the skills I have gained and I still get to remain as a nurse. In fact, I would appreciate it greatly if you would be able to right me a positive reference"

"Now that I can certainly do. You have been a wonderful asset to our hospital, Sookie, and it is a shame to see you go. But in the future if you do ever feel like you would like to return, your job will always be open to you" he assures me as he places my resignation in his draw.

"I don't think that would be possible, sir, what with the little one" I point out as I rest my hand on my flat stomach. I don't expect to have a baby bump quite yet, but I have noticed the weight gain. In fact, my waist is slowly disappearing and that is making me feel very unsexy. But I know that no matter what, my outfit will make Eric's jaw drop. He always finds me sexy, but this dress actually makes _me_ feel sexy.

"Of course, I wish you well in your pregnancy" he smiles and with that I say goodbye and head out of the hospital. I have official finished my job, but luckily there is a clinic in Shreveport that has been in desperate need of a new nurse. I have already applied for the job and I have an interview with them tomorrow. I look at my clock to see that I still have an hour before I am due at Eric's, but when I walk outside I am met with a little surprise.

Well, I say little. But in fact this surprise is actually 6ft4, blonde, blue eyed and very handsome, plus he's stood there with the most beautiful bouquet of flowers I have ever seen. _He got me red roses and white lilies_.

"Oh, God, Eric. They're so beautiful" I gush as tears rise up in my eyes, by the time he gets to me and envelopes me in a hug I am in a flood of happy tears. _Just as I thought I had my pregnancy hormones under control_.

"You didn't have to" I tell him with a watery smile as he passes me the bouquet, his lips pressing a light kiss to my cheek.

"I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to. Happy three month anniversary, beautiful" he grins, my heart melting at his romantic gesture.

"I love you" I whisper before pushing myself up so that I can kiss him, him helping out by leaning down a little bit for me.

"I love you, too. I couldn't wait for you to arrive at mine, so I thought I would come and surprise you" he tells me as he uses his thumb to wipe away my stray tears. _He is so thoughtful and romantic and I love him so much_. I can't wait for our date tonight because I have bought him a present that I know he will love. In fact, I have technically got him three presents…that is if you exclude the kinky sex that will hopefully take place after our date. I am dying to use those sex toys we bought ages ago. We never really got round to using them, what with all the crap that has been taking place.

"Come on, Lover. Let's get you back to mine, do you have your things in your bag?" he probes as he motions towards the backpack I have on my shoulder.

"Yeah, I have everything I need in here"

"Where's your car?" Eric asks as he scans around the parking lot.

"I felt dizzy and nauseas this morning, so I was going to risk driving. Instead I took a taxi here, my plan was to take a taxi to yours after work" I relay the story to him, Eric only grinning at me.

"That's great, because that means you can ride with me in the Corvette rather than follow me in your car" he grins at me as he guides me over to his car. He opens the door for me like the gentleman he is before heading round to his side of the car where he climbs in. I can already tell that tonight is going to be a wonderful night.

**Eric's POV**

The second we get back to mine I spot Felicia, she is laid on a blanket on her front garden, obviously trying to build up on her none existent sun tan. When I climb out of the car she sits up slightly, lowering her sunglasses down low enough to wink at me, only making my blood boil. _If she ruins today I swear to God I will have a hit man on her so fast…_

"Eric" Sookie probes, her hand sliding into mine. I look at her, a smile forming on her face only spurring me on to smile back at her. _She is all I need_.

"Let me think, you are nine weeks pregnant now, aren't you?" I confirm, Sookie nodding, blatantly pleased that I remembered how far along she was. I remember her saying at some point that not many men bother to keep count on how far into the pregnancy their partners are, so I thought I would try to not be one of those men. I want to woo her. Plus this baby means more to me than I ever expected a child to. Especially considering how he or she wasn't exactly planned… but that doesn't matter. I love Sookie and this baby no matter what.

"Did you know that our baby has eyelids right now? But he or she cannot open them for a few weeks yet" I tell her, Sookie looking very impressed with my knowledge.

"Hmm, but did you know that the end of his or her arms and legs are starting to look like hands and feet?" she challenges, making me shake my head with a grin.

"I didn't know that" I murmur before leaning down and kissing her softly. How is it even possible to love someone as much as I love Sookie in such a short amount of time? Is it even possible?

"Are you tired?" I ask when I spot her yawning, Sookie nodding as she covers her mouth up with her hand, her cheeks changing to a red colour. She's so cute when she's embarrassed.

"Oh, Sookie, there is nothing to be embarrassed about, I read somewhere that being tired during pregnancy is natural. Especially early on in pregnancy where you will have very little energy. Come on, if we head in now you can rest and watch a film while I make you some hot chocolate. How does that sound?"

"That sounds wonderful" Sookie grins at me before hugging me, the bouquet still in her hand.

I know for a fact that she will like the second present I got her, the one that I will give her part way through dinner. As I lead Sookie inside the house I notice how Felicia throws me a dirty look before she starts typing something in on her phone. _I have a very bad feeling about this…_


	51. Can You Feel The Love Tonight?

**AN: Thank you to **_**TeaCupHuman**_**, Xia Cheyenne, **_**theoneandonlykenna**_**, erin1705, **_**pinkygirl01**_**, gabbyannie, **_**ljhjelm49**_**, Millarca666, **_**Regina**_**, ILoveVikings, **_**ashmo2000**_**, BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah, **_**vilannh **_**and Northwoman for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter fifty-one

**Sookie's POV**

I look myself over in the mirror, feeling rather sexy in the dress I am wearing. The dress itself is black and it has slash highlights gracing the three quarter sleeves and on side of the hem. The fabric is stretchy, therefore fitting and emphasising all my curves perfectly. Hopefully it will bring Eric to his knees. To go along with the dress I have done my blonde hair into loose curls at the bottom, I have applied light make-up and to finish off the look I have paired the dress off with some black heels. I would have gone for the red version of the dress – seeing as red is Eric's favourite colour – but because my waistline has been slowly disappearing I decided to go for the black to help make me feel sexier. After all, black is supposed to help make you look slimmer. Whether that be true or not, but either way it puts my mind at rest. Lately I have been feeling very unsexy and self-conscious about my appearance, but this dress has really boosted my confidence.

After giving myself one last quick look, I head out of Eric's bedroom and walk down the stairs where I find Eric stood there, looking nervous. He's dressed in a suit, the ensemble containing black trousers, smart black shoes, a crisp white shirt and a black blazer. But he's missing something…

"Oh…Sookie you look…words cannot describe how breath taking you look in that outfit" Eric murmurs, his eyes taking me in. I have completely enchanted him; he is completely enthralled with my outfit. Now that right there has helped to boost my confidence as well.

"You don't look too bad yourself, but you're missing something" I note as I get down the stairs, my eyes attached to Eric's.

"What? What's missing?" Eric demands, his eyes scanning his outfit, only causing me to giggle.

"Here, I guess you can have half of your present now" I grin at him, going over to my overnight bag where I pull out a long black box. His other present is in my purse, and the last part of his present he'll get when we get home.

It is sex, so privacy is necessary, plus we will hopefully be using sex toys to help enhance the pleasure.

"Here you go" I pass it to him, Eric looking at me strange before he opens it, a huge grin forming on his face as his eyes light up.

"I fucking love you. How did you know I wanted this?" I love seeing him get so excited. I watch as he pulls out the black angry birds tie I bought him, his eyes then darting to the angry birds cufflinks I got him. He is over joyed at these presents, even I can see that.

"I know how much you love the game, after all, you are always playing on it on your IPhone" I laugh, Eric's goofy childish grin being shined on me. He is so cute.

"These are amazing, Sookie" he thanks me, pulling me into his arms where he hugs me before pulling back. Once we have pulled back I take the tie out of his hands and put it around his neck where I tie it for him, once I have that done I push up until it's in place. I then pull his collar out from under it so that it is now over the tie. I run my hand down the tie, making sure that it's smooth, the tie completing his look perfectly.

After I have his tie sorted he puts on his new cufflinks, then when that is done he pulls me into his arms again where he plants a searing kiss on my lips. It involved passion, tongue, love; basically, the whole package. I have never felt so loved and cared for until this moment; being in Eric's arms as he kisses me, it feels amazing. I feel accepted by him, but most of all, I feel safe. I love him.

"I would love to just carry on kissing you all night long, Sookie. But we have reservations, plus you and our baby need feeding. Come on, we can carry this on later on" he winks at me, causing me to blush lightly as he takes my hand in his. On the way out I grab my black purse, the one that has both my phone and Eric's present in it. It also has my money in it; after all, I hate Eric paying for everything.

**Eric's POV**

When Sookie came down those stairs I thought I had died and gone to heaven, she looked absolutely stunning. I felt tongue tied just looking at her, my heart was pounding. I have been with many girls in my life, but Sookie is by far the most beautiful one. Sookie is just breath taking, that dress compliments her every curve, it emphasises her breasts and it really brings out her wonderful waistline. I know Sookie has been worrying over her waistline slowly disappearing, but I can't see what she's on about. I can still her wonderful waistline, she still looks sexy in my eyes; I think she always will. Even when she is as big as a house with our baby. She is amazing. She is wonderful. And I am so fucking pussy whipped over her…

"What do you think?" I murmur in her ear as we step inside of the restaurant. Her eyes widening as she takes in the scene before us; I made sure to book us a table at one of the most romantic restaurants in town.

"Eric…this is beautiful" she breathes, only causing me to grin as I kiss her neck lightly.

"Nowhere near as beautiful as you" I assure her before guiding her over to the podium where there is a man stood there, obviously dealing with the tables and reservations tonight.

"Good evening, do you have a reservation?"

"Yes, it's under Northman"

"Ah, you are the man who asked for the works. We have managed to do everything you have asked of us, your table is in the corner out of people's view, but it is near the window so that you yourselves can have a great view of the town at night. It is a wonderful sight indeed" he grins at us as we follow him over to our table.

When we get over to the table I hear Sookie gasp as she takes in the romantic setting. The table has a white cloth over it, and then on the windowsills around our table there are candles and small bouquets of white and purple Dendrobium orchids sat in small vases. The view out the window is of the entire town, but our table has also been positioned so that you can see the sun setting, which is creating a beautiful scene in the sky. On our table there are two orchids, one white and one purple, which are laid across each other in the middle of the table. I didn't want to put a candle or one of the bouquets in the middle of the table because it would obstruct our view of each other. I want this to be romantic, so being able to see my Lover is a big factor. You cannot have true romance if you cannot look into your love's eyes and tell her you love her.

"Eric, this all too much" Sookie looks at me, tear welling up in her eyes.

"No it's not, Sookie. It is never too much when love is involved" I cup her cheek, my eyes meeting hers before I lean in and kiss her softly, her tears falling down her face silently. I wipe away her tears with my thumb before I kiss her forehead.

"Waterproof mascara?" I probe, making Sookie giggle as she nods. She didn't bother with any eye liner, but I'm glad she didn't. I think she looks wonderful without it; in fact, I think she looks magical without any make-up whatsoever.

"Come on now, stop those tears" I whisper to her as I pull her chair out for her, she thanks me as she sits down, her eyes meeting mine once I have sat myself down opposite her.

"Can I take your drink orders now?" the man probes. If it wasn't for Sookie being pregnant I would have said get us a bottle of champagne, but considering our situation I may need to think on my toes. Is there even any alcohol alternatives for pregnant women?

"Can we have one _passion mocktail_ and one _scotch cobbler,_ please" I order for us, Sookie wrinkling her nose up at me as the man walks away.

"Do not worry, Sookie. A _passion mocktail_ is safe for pregnant women; it's basically made up of passion fruit, pineapples and oranges. It's all safe for you to drink, there is no alcohol involved in it whatsoever; you'll like the taste to it, I promise. In fact, the drink is usually called a _passion passion mocktail_, but this restraunt gets rid of one of the passions. They don't see it necessary to give it its full name. But, believe me, this restaurant is known for its mixed drinks and romantic setting"

"I trust you" she smiles at me, her hand resting on top of mine on the table, but I flip my hand over so that I can hold hers. Her hand always seems so small compared to mine. I can only imagine how small our baby's hand will be compared to mine. It will be tiny compared to my hand, I would think.

"Do you see anything that attracts your attention on the menu, Lover?"

"Well, considering all the food I have to avoid while pregnant, there are only really a few things on here that I can have" she states, making me throw her an odd look. _Note to self: look up pregnancy and what foods pregnant women can and cannot eat._ Maybe I can surprise her one day and cook her a meal.

"We'll start with the starter shall we? I hear their sweet potato soup is great" I grin at her, Sookie nodding with a smile of her own. _She has a beautiful smile_.

"That sounds wonderful" she assures me, making me grin as I place our starter order in with the man who is serving us tonight. He has just brought over our drinks.

"Right away, sir" and with that he was off. Now that right there is a no nonsense guy.

"Eric, do you know how I have been telling you about how my job has become too stressful? What with Quinn and rowdy patients, then the paperwork…" she trails off; dread already appearing in her eyes at just the thought.

"Yeah"

"Well, I've quit my job now. I have applied for another nursing job, just this time it's a low profile nursing job at the clinic in town"

"If that's what you want, Sookie, then go for it. I'm just glad that you finally got out of that place" I tell her the truth, figuring she will appreciate the truth more than a lie. After all, she already knows about my hatred for her now ex-job at the hospital.

"Sookie, how is that boy you were dealing with at the centre. Alexei, I think his name was" I note, Sookie nodding at me in confirmation.

"Yeah, in the last three weeks I've only had one meeting with him and his parents. I cannot take him into our group until I get his records, but his records seem to be on lock down at the second. I don't know why, I've been trying to find out but they keep telling me its classified information for now. So what I have done now is arranged a day when I can talk to Alexei by himself, away from his parents, to see if he can tell me why his behaviour is so obscured. I'm allowed to do that, but unfortunately I cannot diagnose him, or give him medication or any type of advice until I get his records"

"That makes no sense. So you are allowed to have meetings with him, and talk to him and find out information, but you are not allowed to help him once you have this information?" I raise my eyebrow at her.

"That is the case, yes. It's because most of our patients usually have some sort of learning difficulty or some sort of medical condition that means that they struggle to grasp the concept of something. So it's against the rules for us to actually do anything about his behaviour until we know for sure what we are dealing with. There is no point in me saying, '_yeah, I need you to come join a social group twice a week'_, if he seems anti-social, but in actual fact he is autistic and may not enjoy being in the company of other people. It's all about the patients feeling comfortable with what we provide to them. So in order for us to give them the best of care, we need to know their medical history" she explains, but it is all far too complicated for even me to grasp.

"Well, when do you meet up with him next? I want to be there to help" I tell her sincerely. I really do want to help her out, and, anyway, this will make me feel better as a person as well. I have taken so much from life that I think it's time I started giving something back. And I feel this is the best way forward to achieving that goal.

"I should be meeting with him next week on Wednesday at about 3:45" she informs me, making me calculate the day and time in my head. I want to make sure that I don't have anything planned for then. But working it out in my head that takes us to the first week in December. Wow, time really has flown by. It'll soon be Christmas at this rate.

"I want to be there to help" I tell her, my thumb stroking the skin on the back of her hand.

"I love you" she smiles at me, my heart inflating at her words. I love hearing her say that she loves me, it makes me feel accepted.

"I love you, too" and just then our starters arrive, we dig into our food and have some idle chit chat, our eyes never really leaving each other's.

After our starters we order our main course, the grilled chicken cesar salad dish, a comfortable silence falling upon us until Sookie breaks it.

"I have something for you. It's the next part to your present, the very last part you'll get for dessert" she winks at me, my cock twitching at what she is implying. _Making love to my Sookie? Definitely a very good present. But I get the feeling she has a small twist in mind for our sex session tonight, but knowing Sookie it will be a very positive twist._

"You didn't have to get me so much, Sookie" I tell her, but she just gives me a pointed look.

"Is this coming from the man who probably paid hundreds of dollars to have this romantic setting done? Plus you have probably bought me a really expensive present" ah, she's got me there. I did get her two presents. But to be fair one of them I didn't actually pay for. The other one I did spend quite a lot on, but it is worth it because I know she will love it. I have seen it in her bathroom before and I remember her saying that she was running out of it. Her brother bought her it for her birthday last year, but he only got a small bottle. I have got her a bigger one that should last her longer.

"I got you this" she smiles at me as she passes me a long thin black box. I open up the lid to find that she has got me a personalised stainless steel men's ID bracelet that has my name engraved on it.

"Sookie, this is wonderful, thank you" I grin at her as I take it out of the box and put it around my wrist where she clasps it for me.

"Do you like it? I mean, do you actually really like it, because if you don't I can take it back an-"

"Lover, it is perfect. I love it" I assure her, I even go as far as getting out of my chair so that I can give her a reassuring kiss before I sit back down again.

"I have got you presents as well, first off, I bought you this because I remember you saying you were running out of it" I smile at her as I move one of the vases filled with orchids to reveal two boxes sat there. _The men followed my orders perfectly_. I pass her the first one, Sookie's eyes widening when she sees it.

"Eric! This must have cost you loads of money. I have seen how much this Gucci Edp perfume is. It must have cost you at least $100, especially seeing as it is a 75ml bottle" she scolds me; I couldn't resist the urge to roll my eyes.

"Sookie, you are worth every penny. I wanted to get you something I knew you would like, I know how much you love this perfume, plus it makes you smell gorgeous, so it was worth the money. It was also worth the wait considering that I ordered it from the UK" I tell her, Sookie shaking her head in disbelief, but I manage to catch sight of her small smile. She cannot hide her happiness from me.

Before I can even give her the last present I got for her, the waiter comes over with our food where he places it in front of us. We both thank him before he walks off. I can always give her it after dinner, but I can't help but notice how her eyes keep darting to the other box. She's intrigued by what could be in it, but she has probably already guessed that it is jewellery.

"Eric, how far have they got in sorting out your bar?"

"They've managed to put on a new roof and they have actually got quite a lot done inside. When I went in they had ripped out the unnecessary items and they were in the middle of fitting in the actual bar. They've already got the kitchen done and built, so all they have to do now is finish up decorating the bar area. Everything seems to be on track which means that it should be open for business by Christmas" I grin at her, Sookie smiling straight back at me.

As we finish eating we talk about small things like what my hopes are for the bar, and about Sookie's interview for her new job tomorrow. It feels good talking to Sookie about everyday things such as this, it only goes to show you that Sookie and I can hold a conversation no matter what the topic.

"Are you ready for your last present?" I probe Sookie after we have finished eating.

"Yes" she smiles at me, excitement building inside of her. I know this seems as though we are making too big of a deal about a 3 month anniversary, but I love her and this is my very first, and hopefully last, relationship so it is expected for me to celebrate this and make a huge deal out of it. I have stayed with the same woman for 3 months solid. That is a world record for me.

"Sookie, this here is a family heirloom. My grandfather made this when he first met my grandma, he fell in love with her instantly and he made this necklace to show her just how much she meant to him. It was this necklace that stole her heart, along with my grandfather's good looks and personality" I laugh, Sookie giggling "then when my father met my mother they gave this to him. My grandparents adored my mother, they loved her to bits. And so did my dad at the time, so he gave her that. My mom has always kept hold of it and when they divorced my dad told her he wanted her to keep it. A memento he called it. Then yesterday my mom gave me this and now I want to give it to you" I grin at her as I pass her over the family heirloom, Sookie gasping when she opens the lid.

"Eric, this is…its beautiful" Sookie gushes, her fingers running along the chain. The necklace itself is silver and it has a heart charm on it, the main part of the heart is a blue sapphire and around that blue sapphire it is encrusted with regular diamonds. I get out of my chair where I walk around to take the necklace from the box; I get Sookie to lift her hair up so that I can clasp it around her neck.

"Beautiful" I whisper in her ear before kissing her neck softly.

"Eric, I…I don't know what to say" I could see tears welling up in her eyes, causing me to pull my chair around the table so that I can sit next to her. I wrap my arm around her, my other hand turning her head towards me so that I can kiss her softly.

"Sookie, will you move in with me?"

**AN: So, he finally asked the question, how do you all think Sookie will react? And what did you think to all the presents? Personally, I loved the idea of the angry birds tie and cufflinks, but then again, I am a huge fan of angry birds myself. Is anyone else here a fan of angry birds?**

**Anyway, here are all the links for those of you who would like to look at what I attempted to describe above:**

**The angry birds tie (it's the black one on the left):**

http:/shopeuro(dot)angrybirds(dot)com/products/silk-tie

**The angry birds cufflinks:**

http:/www(dot)ebay(dot)co(dot)uk/itm/Angry-Birds-Cufflinks-transparent-protective-case-Brand-New-/220944365576?pt=UK_Toys_Creative_Educational_RL&hash=item33714f7808

**The men's ID bracelet Sookie got Eric:**

http:/www(dot)treathim(dot)com/product/personalised-stainless-steel-mens-ID-bracelet

**The necklace Eric gave Sookie:**

http:/www(dot)biagiothejewellers(dot)com/products/product_Tiempo5_1(dot)jpeg

**Sookie's dress:**

http:/www(dot)dear-lover(dot)com/Sexy-Lingerie/Sexy-Clubwear/Black-Barracuda-Club-Dress(dot)html

**The white and purple Dendrobium orchids:**

http:/www(dot)valleyflorist(dot)com/images/orchid_embrace_crystal(dot)jpg


	52. Magic Powers

**AN: Thank you to TeaCupHuman, ljhjelm49, pinkygirl01, Northwoman, ILoveVikings, ashmo2000, Nordiclover, Millarca666, erin1705 and gabbyannie for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter fifty-two

**Eric's POV**

"Oh, Eric, um…I don't know what to say" Sookie panics, obviously worried that she has, or will, say the wrong thing.

"Do you not want to live with me?"

"I…I do, but I don't want to leave my home. My house has been in the Stackhouse family for generations, I don't think I could leave it. I was brought up in that home; it's all I truly have left from my Gran. That house was her pride and joy, and…I guess I just don't want to let her down. I'm so attached to that house, it's been my home since I was a child" she admits to me, my heart really reaching out to her. She has told me about how her parents died when she was young, and how her Gran took her and her brother in and raised them like they were her own. But her Gran died, leaving Sookie with only one family member left.

"Sookie, I understand your attachment to your home. So how about I move in with you?" I try to reason. I really want us to live together, I mean, we practically live together already. We are always staying over at each other's houses, so I don't truly see the problem for us moving in together for real.

"I couldn't do that to you, Eric. Your family is based around Shreveport, your new bar is in Shreveport; your settled there. I don't want to uproot you like that"

"Sookie, if you don't want us to live together than just say it. You do not need to keep protesting against any and every suggestion I come up with" I dead pan, my annoyance rising. I wish she would just tell me she doesn't want to live with me, I hate the fact she is playing the denying game. I want to live with the woman I love, is that too much to ask?

"Eric, no, you're twisting my words. I love you, I want to live you but I am trying to take everything into account. There are so many things preventing us from actually following through with this, for one, you have psycho people living across the street and I don't think I would feel comfortable living near them. Then there is the fact I don't want to abandon my Gran's home, then there's your job and life that is based in Shreveport…"

"Your new job is based in Shreveport, just like your old one. Surely you can leave your home; we can go buy a new home together. A house that we have both chosen _together_ as a couple; it will be our family home. You, me and the baby" I try to persuade her as I take her hands in mine, my eyes meeting hers.

"Is that the only reason you want us to move in together?"

"What reason are you talking about?"

"The baby, Eric! Is this baby all that's holding us together? Is it this baby that makes you want us to live with each other?" she accuses me, my heart sinking. I cannot believe she just said that.

"Now who is twisting the other's words? Sookie, I love you, I would be with you now whether you were pregnant or not. I just want us to be together, properly together. I want us to move in together because when I wake up and you aren't there, it breaks my heart. I want you with me all the time, and the only way I can get even close to that is if you live with me. If you don't want to live in my house, then we will buy a new house. One that is in a suitable area for the both of us. Please, Sookie, just…just think about it. For me" I plead; my eyes boring into hers.

I watch as she licks her lower lip before biting down on it, obviously thinking things over, leaving me in complete suspense. _Why do women have to be so complicated?_

"Okay" she smiles at me. Did I just hear that correctly or are my ears deceiving me?

"Just say that again"

"Okay. Yes. I will move in with you" she laughs, making me grin as I jump up from my chair, picking Sookie up from her's before I spin her around in a circle, being careful of the table. By the time I have her on the floor I am kissing her with full force.

"I love you, Sookie"

"I love you, too" she whispers, her head resting on my chest as I hold her. I cannot believe that I, Eric Northman, just took the next step in a relationship. To think that not too long ago I was fucking every girl I could find and would have ran for the hills if anyone mentioned commitment, but looking at me now I am really proud of myself. I have a beautiful girlfriend, who is carrying my child and now we're going to move in together. God, this all seems to be moving so fast, but I find that I like it. Love it in fact.

"What would you like for dessert?" I murmur to her, my eyes attached to hers.

"You" she answers without missing a heartbeat, my cock receiving the message loud and clear.

"I'll pay the bill then, shall I?" I grin at her as I motion over our waiter. I give him a hand full of money that should cover the cost, plus leave him with a generous tip, before Sookie could protest and offer to pay. I put my wallet away and grab Sookie's hand where I pull her out of the restaurant and towards my car.

**Sookie's POV**

I cannot actually believe what just happened. I actually can't believe that Eric Northman, the man who has never had a relationship until me, has just asked me to move in with him. It was such a shock, really, I mean, we have been together for three months, I would have expected him to be more frigid when it came to stuff like this, especially considering it is his first relationship, but he proved me wrong. He showed me that he is willing to go out there and try and get what he wants. It really means a lot to me that he was even willing to compromise on the living arrangements. So basically we're going to be getting a house together. Oh, my, God, we're going to be doing house shopping together. I couldn't resist the huge grin that took place on my face. I love him so much. I'm still shocked now.

"You're so beautiful" Eric whispers as he slides his hands down my body until they come to rest on my hips, his eyes never once leaving mine.

"Just kiss me already" I get straight to the point as I grab his tie and pull him down for a searing kiss, my libido really jumping up a few levels. This man; this man must have special powers to make me this hot and bothered without barely doing anything. _Yeah, magic pantie dropping powers…_

Just as I begin to reach full friskiness, Eric trails kisses down my neck, his hands sliding down my thighs to the bottom of my dress, he has already undone the zip, where he grabs the hem and in one swift movement has my dress removed and on the floor. As I begin to work on his shirt, his hand dives into my panties, making sure to caress my clit before going in for the kill where he slides one finger into me.

"Oh" I gasp at the feeling, just as I get his shirt undone. I slide his shirt off of his arms before I pull his hand out of my panties.

"I need you to get these clothes off right now" I order him; Eric grinning as he quickly discards not only his clothing, but mine as well. He picks me up so that my legs are wrapped around his waist, my arms around his neck; he pushes me up against a wall, his lips attaching back to mine as he slides into me. Filling me to the brim. I love how he feels inside of me.

"Oh, God, Eric" I moan as he begins to thrust in and out of me, his hands gripping my thighs fiercely as he rams his GP into me.

"You're so fucking wet, Lover. So fucking wet" he groans in my ear as he pushes into me, hitting my G-spot, causing me to shout out his name.

"Eric…I need…I need more" I pant, Eric obliging by carrying me into his bedroom where he lays me down on the bed, his mouth attacking my breasts as he carries on to fuck me senseless. How this man can feel so good, I do not know. All I know is that he does.

"Faster, Eric, please. Snabbare" I beg him, surprising him completely when I speak the words of his native tongue. Eric grins at me as he thrusts faster into me, causing my back to arch as the pleasure fills me. He slowly begins to lick around my erect nipple before repeating the process on the other nipple. His hard cock sliding in and out of me easily, but just by look at his face I can tell he is having similar thoughts to me.

"Ride me" he growls at her as he moves us around so that he is laid on his back on the bed, his head resting on the pillow, leaving me now sat on his waist, his cock still perfectly nestled inside of me. _The man has skills. _I slowly begin to rock against him, my breasts bouncing with my every movement. Eric's eyes are attached to my breasts; he is definitely enthralled with them. He soon rests his hands on my waist so that he can help me move against him. My every movement, moan, whimper, or any sound really, only spurring him on to thrust up into me harder. Each thrust hitting a new special pleasure spot within me.

"You're such a dirty girl, Sookie That's it, fuck me like you fucking mean it, Lover" he growls at me, slamming his cock up into me as hard as he can, hitting my G-spot for what felt like the millionth time. _Is it bad that I really find his dirty talk sexy?_

"Jesus Christ!" I scream as I speed up my rocking against him, my hands coming down to collect his where I then slide them up my body, along my every curve, before I rest his hands on my breasts. I then move my hands off of his where one of my hands goes to bury itself in my hair and my spare hand going down to stroke my clit. The second we hear the squishy noises being made by my wet pussy colliding with his cock, we both meet our end. Shouting out the other's name as we shake with our orgasms. As soon as we come down he pulls me down beside him, his arms wrapping around me tightly, almost as if he feared I would disappear at any minute.

"I never thought I could care for a woman as much as I care for you. I never thought I could love a woman, nor did I ever believe that only one woman could satisfy me. But you have changed all of my thoughts and beliefs, Sookie, but for the better. And I love you for it. I always will" he murmurs, his words going straight to my heart. I think I may have just fallen that little bit more in love with him.


	53. Ice Cream

**AN: Thank you to nordiclover, Northwoman, ljhjelm49, Millarca666, ILoveVikings, erin1705, AlphaSprout, ashmo2000 and TeaCupHuman for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter fifty-three

**Sookie's POV**

The second I wake up I push Eric off from around my body, causing him to tumble to the floor as I run at the speed of light into the bathroom where I yack my guts up. _Stupid morning sickness_. Almost within seconds Eric is behind me, his hands gathering up all of my hair as he whispers sweet nothings in my ear. Trying to soothe me as I have my daily throw up. I have been sick every single day for these last few days, it has been a nightmare. I have woken up that many times that I have had barely any sleep, so I have been exhausted these last few days. Which hasn't exactly been helpful considering that I have to do a few hours at the centre, as well as clean my house up a bit and decide what I am taking with me when me and Eric move in together. I thought it would be better if I started getting that sorted now, rather than later. Saves the panic, in my opinion. Plus, a very tired me, shifts at the centre, as well as cleaning the house and morning sickness – which actually happens throughout the entire day – makes for one tiring and slightly gloomy last few days.

"Are you okay?" Eric murmurs as I rest my head on my forearms. I feel terrible.

"Not really" I grumble as I reach for the toilet paper mindlessly, not even looking at where my hand was reaching for. I stayed over at Eric's last night because I thought we needed to spend more time together, what with us barely being able to spend time with each other over the last few weeks, other than our wonderful date a couple of days back.

"I think you need to sleep in today" Eric points out as he helps me up and guides me over towards the sink, my legs feeling very weak.

"Maybe I could get a few hours in, but I have to prepare for that appointment with Alexei that I have in a couple of days" I yawn, Eric's arms wrapped tightly around me in order to help keep me up and steadied as I go through my clean up routine.

"Have you talked to Pam yet?"

"No" he growls, her name only spurring anger inside of him. I sigh as Eric helps me back into bed, him sitting down beside me.

"You should. I know you're pissed off at her, Eric, but she is your sister. I know she has been a bit of a cow, okay, a hell of a cow to both me and you. And I know she has deceived your trust by blurting out to everyone about the baby and your contract with GQ, but she is your sister. She knows she has done wrong; she has tried to call you several times. She obviously wants to sort this out, and I think you should go talk to her. Sort things out. Life is too short to hold grudges" I tell him, hoping to break through that arrogant ass barrier he has up.

"But she treated you terribly, Sookie. I could never forgive her for that. She blatantly seems to have a problem with you, so if she has a problem with you, she has one with me. We're a package now, Sookie, and she needs to accept that"

"Then talk to her. Tell her that, tell her you want to put things to right, ask her why she has a problem with me. But, Eric, in my opinion she doesn't have a problem with me; she has a problem with _us_. From what you have told me you two have always been close, you know, you and her against the world. It's a brother and sister thing. She may think that I'm taking you from her; you have been pretty focused on me since we met. So, I recommend you take a day out where just the both of you can go out to town, or get an ice cream or something, bond. Put things to right" I smile at him, feeling very proud of myself for giving him some pretty good advice in my opinion.

"Ice cream? How old are you, like, five?" he laughs, making me hit his arm.

"I love ice cream" I mumble. And now that I have mentioned it, I actually really fancy some triple chocolate chip ice cream. The more fattening, the better.

"I think we may have some in the fridge if you want a bowl"

"I would love a bowl! What flavour is it?" now I'm suddenly all excited and wide awake; damn myself for mentioning ice cream. I am never going to get to sleep now, unless I go to sleep after the ice cream. I bet this is the pregnancy cravings acting up; but if pregnancy cravings are like this, I am happy to accept them. Everyone loves ice cream after all. And to my surprise I actually fancy some…

"Strawberries. Is it strawberry ice cream? I could kill for some strawberry ice cream"

"You don't like strawberries…" Eric trails off, watching me carefully.

"But Jr obviously does…" I retort, my eyes meeting his as I grin at him. Eric chuckling as he pulls me into his arms where he presses a light kiss to my forehead.

"Jr is already taking after me then, I see"

"Jr certainly is, now where is my ice cream?" I joke with a giggle.

**Eric's POV**

"Sookie, we need to talk" I tell her as I pass her a bowl full of triple chocolate chip and strawberry ice cream. A weird combination in my opinion, but Sookie seems to be enjoying it, so I guess I can't really complain. _Must be the pregnancy cravings_…

"What about?" now that is a good question. There are two topics I want to talk to her about, you know, house hunting and the GQ contract thing. But there is also the little problem of the three menaces across the road. They were conferring with paparazzi this morning, so that obviously has me worried. God knows what shit they might be telling those God damn nosy bastards otherwise known as the _press_.

"This contract. They want an answer by the end of the day, Sookie. And we haven't exactly had a proper talk about this. I know how you feel about it, but I want to know what you want me to do"

"Eric, I'm not going to make that decision for you. It's up to you what you do;_ I'm_ not going to force you _not_ to do it if _you_ really _want_ to do it. I don't want to stop you from doing something you might really enjoy. But, Eric, _if_ it was up to me, I would recommend you think things over, and if worse comes to worst, you take the one month trial contract to see how you take to it. If you enjoy it, take the six month contract, we'll find a way to make this work if this is really what you want" she tells me honestly, leaving me with quite a dilemma.

"Sookie, how would you feel about me taking the one month trial? But that's it; I was thinking that I could take that one month contract in an attempt to advertise my bar. But alongside that I was also thinking that I could arrange for a famous band to play at the open day of my new bar, if possible of course. Speaking of which, I still need to design posters and get word out about the opening, plus think of a name for my bar…"

"Do what you think is best. And as for the poster design, I can do it. I'm a whizz on publisher" she smiles at me, but her eyes hold some doubt. She's worried about this contract; I think she fears that I will forget about her if I take this contract.

"Sookie, this contract only involves me making one quick trip to Paris for a week. But other than that, it involves no travelling. Anyway, think about it, it could be a romantic week away from everyone for us. Paris is the city of love, after all"

"But what about my new job?"

"You don't start there for another week, do you? And when you do start you can just pull a sickie" I reason, Sookie rolling her eyes at me as she finishes her ice cream.

"When do you need your posters done for?"

"Within the week if possible. You don't have to do this, Lover, I can hire a professional to do it instead"

"Are you saying I'm not of professional quality?" Sookie accuses, her eyes narrowing at me. _I think I may have just ventured onto angry hormonal pregnant Sookie._

"I'm not saying that, Lover, I just don't want you stressing over it. I'm only thinking of you and the baby" I tell her as I cup her cheek, leaning forward to give her a sweet kiss.

"I'll be fine" she assures me with a small smile, a yawn breaking through that sweet smile of hers.

"So, I'll take the one month contract. I'll hire a band to play at my open day, we need to decide on a name for the bar – yes, Sookie, I want you to help me name my bar – but right now you need to get some sleep in. House hunting can wait till later" I grin at her before kissing her cheek as she snuggles up under the covers.

"I do love you, Eric. And I think you're making a good decision, you know, it could be good for you taking this contract. You will be able to experience something new and exciting, even if it is only for about four weeks" she yawns as her eyes fall closed.

All under her eyes are puffy and bruised from her lack of sleep.

"I'll make you a special dinner tonight" I murmur in her ear as she falls off into a peaceful sleep. I take a deep breath as I pull out my phone as I make my way out of the room. I better get hold of

Pam, Sookie is right, I need to sort this out. For both our sakes. Then I need to figure out what those assholes across the street have been saying to the press.

**AN: So, what do you think to these decisions that have been made? Also, do you all have any name suggestions for Eric's bar? xx**


	54. Watch Your Back

**AN: Thank you to TeaCupHuman, erin1705, pinkygirl01, ashmo2000, ljhjelm49, gabbyannie, Millarca666, Northwoman, Shinpi-no-Flame, ILoveVikings and BEGreen for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter fifty-four

**Eric's POV**

"I have spent days trying to phone you" Pam's angered voice growls down the phone. Looks like I have pissed her off royally.

"Did you expect me to answer the calls after how we left off our last conversation? You were being so fucking unreasonable, Pam. I wasn't ready to forgive you, or to even hear you out; you were being such a fucking nasty cow to Sookie, she has never _once _done anything to you" I shout through the phone when I get downstairs, mentally slapping myself. I could have woken Sookie up with my loud mouth. I need to be quieter, I can't risk waking her. She has barely slept as it is.

"I can hear you cursing under your breath. What have you done?"

"I shouldn't have shouted, Sookie is asleep upstairs. She hasn't been sleeping very well what with morning sickness and everything. She's knackered" I admit silently as I sit down on the steps with a sigh; I hate that she is so tired all of the time.

"Wait, doesn't she have a job?"

"She did, but she quit working at the hospital. She actually does have a new one lined up; this time she will be a nurse at a clinic."

"Eric, if she is struggling to get some sleep when she isn't at work, then surely she wouldn't be able to cope when she is at work. Do you really think she can handle the stress of work, this morning sickness, her lack of sleep and whatever else she may be stressing over? Is it even the right time for her to start a new job?" I'm surprised to hear concern in Pam's voice, maybe she does want to sort this out. Maybe she has thought over everything and realised that I need her there for me; she is my sister, after all.

"I don't know, to be honest. Look, this isn't about Sookie…wait, it is…sort of…look, we need to sort things out. I don't like being mad at you, Pam" I admit, hating that I am the one giving in so quickly, she should be the one begging _me_ to forgive _her_.

"You're right; we do need to sort this out" she agrees, a sigh of relief escaping me. I want Pam and I to be friends again. We have always been friends; heck, we're brother and sister. We should be friends. Not to mention that we're also technically business partners. But the best part to this is that it won't only be settling my mind, but it will be settling Sookie's as well. Maybe Pam was right, maybe it isn't time for her to start a new job. I'll have to talk to her about it later when she wakes up, but I can already foresee that it won't be a conversation she will take lightly…

"Well?" I probe, waiting for her to say she's sorry. She is the one in the wrong here, not me.

"Do I really have to say it? You know I hate saying it."

"Just say it, Pam. You're in the wrong here, you acted completely out of hand and you upset not only Sookie, but me as well. Pam, take note of this: from now on, Sookie and I, as well as this baby, we all come as one package. If you can't accept her or our child in your life, then you can't accept me. I will not be a part of someone's life if they cannot accept those closest to me."

"You really love this girl, don't you?"

"I love her more than you could ever imagine" I breathe, my heart inflating at just the thought of Sookie. She is amazing. I never thought I could feel so in love with someone; heck, I didn't even believe in love until I met Sookie. That's how much of an impact she has had on me. She has changed me from being a man-whore, to being a proper man who cares for his lover. She has completely changed my world…and I am so pussy whipped...

"I'm sorry" she mutters.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear you?"

"I'm sorry, alright? I shouldn't have been a bitch to your precious Sookie. God, look, we'll talk more later. My date for the night has arrived" she purrs into the phone, making me chuckle as I roll my eyes. That's my sister.

"We will talk more later, we haven't sorted everything out. We still have some major topics to discuss, but maybe they are better off being approached in person" I note thoughtfully, Pam agreeing before she says goodbye and puts the phone down, after we have agreed on a time to meet up. The second I put the phone down I release a sigh of relief. Thank God that Pam apologised, but we still have lots to discuss, and they do need to be discussed in person; a conversation as serious as what I have in mind should not be done over the phone. So instead I shall be meeting up with Pam tomorrow where we will have a proper discussion regarding this.

"Eric?" Sookie probes softly from behind me. I quickly stand up and turn around to find Sookie stood at the top of the stairs, her eyes meeting mine. _Is it just me or does she look like an Angel? Albeit, a very tired one..._

"Hey" I smile as she comes down the stairs. When she gets to the second to last step I envelope her in an embrace, picking her up from the step before I spin her around lightly.

"You haven't been asleep for very long, you must still be exhausted" I raise my eyebrow at her once I have her placed on the floor, my arms still wrapped around her waist.

"I couldn't sleep, I'm too hungry"

"This isn't good for you, Sookie. You or the baby, for that matter. This lack of sleep, the morning sickness, the stress of everything happening lately, what with us moving in together and buying a new house. Then there is my bar opening, and the twats across the street. This is all too much for you, Lover, I don't think you should have to go through all this. And I know you will certainly hate me for this, but I don't think this is the right time for you to start a new job" I admit my fears to her, Sookie's anger completely flaring as she pushes on my chest, causing me to stumble back a few steps. I don't want to piss her off any further by keeping hold of her when she doesn't want to be touched.

"How dare you try to manipulate me and control my life! I am an independent woman, I have worked for everything I have and I will continue to do so. I do not need you telling me what to do, or telling me what you think is best for me! I want to work, you can't stop me from doing that. I don't want to be a kept woman and that's exactly what I will be if I don't take this job!" she yells at me, tears welling in her eyes. _How can she be angry and teary all at the same time?_ _In fact, how can women feel so many emotions at once? It is unbelievable… I almost feel like Ron out of Harry Potter, and when he questioned this very topic Hermione turned around and said he had the emotional range of a teaspoon. Does that mean I have the emotional range of a teaspoon?_

"Sookie, I am only trying to think what is best for not only you, but for the baby as well. You haven't been in work these last few days and within those few days you have had morning sickness and you have been lacking sleep. Do you think you could cope with that along with this new job? This job involves fixed working hours in which you will have to work hard; you will have to work with ignorant bastards who may try aggressive or offensive behaviour towards you. Do you want to risk that? Do you want to put both yourself and this baby at risk?"

"No…" she sobs as she breaks down into a mass of tears; I quickly rush to her and hold her, my confusion only rising. _How can one person switch between emotions so quickly?_

"I don't want to hurt our baby, but I don't want to rely on you. I…I just don't know what to do."

"Sookie, come work _with_ me. Not _for_ me, _with_ me. That way you can have flexible hours, you can have days off when you want and you won't be stressing yourself out. You don't have to decide now, Sookie, just…just think about it, please" I beg her, Sookie nodding slowly as her sobs turn into hiccups.

"You're pregnancy hormones confuse me so fucking much" I grumble as I hold her against me, my eyes looking down at her. She still looks exhausted. She is definitely better off taking my proposal. I don't think this job is right for her; at least, not right now. Maybe after the baby has been born, but while she is pregnant I think she is better off without that job. There is too much happening in her life right now as it is, that job would only add to her worries. I don't want her to get stressed out anymore.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have gone off like that. I was acting childish, but I don't like being told what I can't do, I hate it" she mumbles as she looks up at me, I stroke her cheek before running my fingers through her hair softly.

"It's okay, you weren't acting childish. You were acting like anyone would if they had been told that they should quit their job, I shouldn't tell you what to do. But I only want what's best for you and our baby; I just want the both of you to be healthy."

"I'll think on it, yeah? But right now I am really craving some strawberries and milk, maybe we can do some house hunting on the internet while we eat?" she probes lightly, my thumb wiping away the last few tears that were sliding down her cheeks.

"That sounds wonderful" I grin at her before I guide her into the kitchen, but just as we enter the kitchen Sookie's phone buzzes with a text. She left it in the kitchen last night before we went to bed. I watch as she opens the text, concern attacking her face.

"Sookie?" she looks up at me as she passes me her phone. I gently take it from her hand before I look at the text.

"Watch your back" I read out loud, my eyes jumping to where the number should be displayed. But there is no number, it's an unknown number.


	55. Third Person

**AN: Thank you to TeaCupHuman, Northwoman, erin1705, Millarca666, pinkygirl01, gabbyannie, ljhjelm49, ILoveVikings, BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah, ashmo2000 and ncmiss12 for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter fifty-five

**Sookie's POV**

To say that I was shook up was an understatement, I felt damn right violated. I felt as though someone had just hacked into my privacy and then threatened me, in fact, they did threaten me! How did this person even get my number in the first place? In fact, who would actually send me such a menacing message? What have I ever done to them? _You know who they are, they live across the street and they hate you for having Eric. Even Quinn, he's selfish and wants you to himself, he wants you away from Eric. Together they all want to destroy your relationship and soon to be family_. I can't let that happen, I refuse to let that happen.

"Sookie?" Eric probes as he takes my hand in his, giving it a little squeeze as he smiles at me.

"Hmm?"

"Don't worry about this, Lover, we are looking for a home and we will be moved out of here as soon as possible. I do not want you where you are in danger, we will move to a more secured area where I know you will be safe. A place where _you_ will feel safe" Eric assures me, making me feel a little better. Eric will always want what's best for me, I realise that now. Maybe he did have a point about not starting this new job. He is only thinking of both mine and our child's welfare after all.

"Eric, I know you mean well but how can I not worry about this? Someone is clearly threatening me, but by threatening me, they're threatening our child. And it scares me, I'm scared that this person is going to try and attack me, and I'm scared I'll lose our baby. You'll hate me forever if I lost our child…"I mumble off, feeling both worried over mine and Jr's health, as well as furious with these people who are putting my life at risk, ultimately leading to my baby's life being at risk.

"I could never hate you, Sookie. If it makes you feel better I will phone my private detective; he can get on the case and find some evidence that will link this back to whoever sent it. But, Sookie, we both know who sent this message. And it wasn't just _a _person, it was _people_. The best thing we can do now is find a new home and move away, and if you will allow it I want to get some security around. Just so I know you are protected at all times"

"No, Eric. I don't want security men wandering around, fair enough if you want to install CCTV or some sort of electronic gate out that you need a password for to open it, but actual strange men walking around the place is not the answer" I tell him firmly, promptly rejected his idea of security men. I do not want men I don't know walking around the house, whether it be on the outside or inside, I just don't want them around. For one, it would just be awkward and for two, it would prevent me from attacking Eric for sex. And with this pregnancy comes a casual increase in my libido.

"Electronic gate? That's it; I know the perfect house that we can live in. Pass me the laptop, I know the guy who sells the houses within that area" Eric jabbers on, leaving me sat there completely confused. What the heck is he going on about?"

"Here" he shows me the screen proudly, a gasp leaving my throat when I get a look at the house he wants us to live in. It's a white house with two levels to it, excluding the attic, and on the second level there is a balcony. Not only that, but the house looks giant like a mansion on the outside. I click on the overview of it, just so I can see what rooms the house contains; from what I can see it is a four bedroomed house, it has a dining room, a large kitchen, a spacious entry way, a gorgeous living room, a cosy little study on the bottom floor, an office on the top floor and there are two luxury bathrooms, excluding the bathroom attached to the main bedroom. But to top it all off there is even a massive garden, a giant garden for our child to run round on. When they're older of course.

"Oh, Eric, this is beautiful. But it is far too pricy"

"Do not worry about the price, Lover, as long as you like it that is all that matters. The money is no problem, Sookie, you know this. I have far too much money anyway; I might as well spend it on something that we can all enjoy as a family. My home is not really a proper family home, there is no garden to it, and my house has been designed to be like a bachelor pad. I want a real home, Lover, one with you and our child" he murmurs before kissing me softly, my heart flipping around like a hyper squirrel doing backflips.

"You're so sweet"

"I'm not, I'm really not. Sookie, I have done so much shit in my life, I have treated women like shit, I have screwed my life up several times over. You and this baby, you guys are about the only things in my life that I'm actually proud of. That's why I'm so determined to protect you both" he tells me as he cups my cheek, placing a soft kiss on my lips.

But before he can even attempt to pull away from me, I hop onto his lap so that I am straddling him, my lips attached to his as my fingers dive into his hair.

"Mmm" he murmurs against my lips, his hands resting on my hips where he gently tugs me closer to the forming bulge in his trousers. I really shouldn't initiate sex; after all, I am really tired. But I need to feel him inside of me. I need to…

"Sookie!" Eric shouts as I launch myself off of his lap and towards the bathroom. My supposed _morning_ sickness striking me again. Why call it morning sickness? It never actually happens in the morning, it happens throughout the entire day. I hate it so much. This tiredness combined with this morning sickness, it makes me feel terrible.

"Oh, Sookie" Eric sighs as he pulls my hair back out of my way, he grabs a bobble from the edge where he ties my hair up in a messy bun on my head.

"I don't think Jr likes the idea of mommy and daddy having sex" I mutter as I reach for some toilet roll so that I can wipe my mouth.

"Maybe it is not the sex Jr objects to; maybe it is mommy's lack of sleep"

"Jr causes mommy's lack of sleep" I give him a pointed look, Eric rolling his eyes. He helps me up from my position on the floor, where he then helps me over towards the sink where he supports me as I go through my clean up routine, after I have flushed the toilet of course.

"Would you like me to have a word with Jr?" he probes as I turn around to face him, his hand resting on my belly, my hands resting on top of his one.

"Jr can't hear you until he or she is about four months old in mommy's womb" wow, this seems incredibly weird talking in third person like this. It is so weird.

"Why don't you go to sleep? I will phone the detective and get him on the case, I'll even phone up my friend so that I can book a house viewing for us. How does that sound?"

"Wonderful, apart from the lack of love making mentioned" I point out, Eric cocking an eyebrow at me, almost asking me if I was being serious.

"Jr just protested against our last attempt, do you really think he or she will let us now?"

"He or she will if they want me to satisfy their strawberry craving" I dead pan, Eric chuckling as he comes to stand in front of me where he places a light kiss onto my forehead.

"Lover, I promise that we will make love all night tomorrow if you want. But right now I want you to get some sleep. You have not been sleeping well and you were only asleep for an hour, if that, today. Just get some sleep, think of it as building your energy up for tomorrow, because I plan on ravishing you all day long if possible. But I am meeting with Pam tomorrow as well, so maybe not all day ravishing. But most of the day" he grins at me, making me blush as I nod my head lightly.

"Okay, but only if you tuck me in" I wink at him, Eric shaking his head before he picks me up into his arms bridal style.

"You drive me crazy, you really do" he kisses my cheek as he carries me upstairs and into his bedroom. Once he has me placed down on his bed he begins to strip away my clothing until I am only left in my panties. He gently caresses my breasts and down my sides, a small moan escaping my mouth. To say that he wants me to sleep, he is doing everything in his will to make me not want to sleep. After he has finished tormenting me, he grabs one of his shirts that he pulls over my head, smoothing it down my body before he places another soft kiss to my forehead.

"Go to sleep before I jump you and make love to you all night long"

"Can't you do that anyway?" I complain as I open my legs slightly, trying to lure him in. He has made me all hot and bothered now, so he might as well finish the job. My libido would certainly appreciate it.

"How about I wake you up with a special surprise involving these two magical hands and my talented tongue?"

"Tease" I grumble as he chuckles. He loves making me horny, but I will make him pay for leaving me high and dry like this. Okay, maybe not dry…

"I love you, Sookie. But in my books your health comes before your desires" he apologises, giving me a gentle kiss. He really is sweet and I love him dearly for it.

**AN: So, the plot will be picking up in the next chapter, as well as with lemons, but mostly plot. So I hope you all look forward to that because I have ideas just buzzing in my mind right now :D xx**


	56. Turn Of Events

**AN: Thank you to ncmiss12, TeaCupHuman, BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah, erin1705, Northwoman, gabbyannie, pinkygirl01, Millarca666, ljhjelm49, ILoveVikings, MommyofbabyChristopher and ashmo2000 for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter fifty-six

**Eric's POV**

I gently press feathery light kisses up Sookie's toned leg, my target in sight as she murmurs something in her sleep. I promised her ravishing. Although, the type of ravishing regarding love making will have to wait, she will just have to be satisfied with me ravishing her lower half with my mouth. She has always loved my tongue before, so why should it be any different now? I gently open her legs a little more with my arms, her legs falling open, leaving me with a clear view of her already glistening pussy. I love how she is already horny and wet for me, even when she is asleep. It just goes to show you the amount of power I have over her body, and I love every second of it. If only she knew the type of hold she had over mine…

"Mmm" her sleeping form murmurs as I run a finger up her slit, where I allow my finger to gently enter her to test her wetness. _Definitely drenched_.

I lean closer to her folds where I gently lick up her slit, making sure to add an extra flick to my tongue when I reach her clit. Her thighs instantly trapping my head in place as she moans. I stroke along the sides of her thighs as my tongue carries on licking at her, trailing up and down her slit where I allow myself to suck on her clit gently every few seconds. I want to drive her crazy until she wakes up and begs me to tongue fuck her. I need to hear her beginning me to eat her out, to lick that tight marvellous pussy of hers. I move my hands round where I gently run my fingertips over the inside of her thighs before I move two fingers into her, my other hand going up to massage her breasts. Sookie squirms as her hands dive into my hair, her hands holding me in place.

"You know exactly how to give a great wakeup call" Sookie whispers as she runs her fingers through my hair, my lips pressing a kiss to her inner thigh.

"I promised you I would ravish you, but you may just have to suffice with me licking you out. I've got to go meet with Pam soon" I tell her as I move my fingers in and out of her slowly, making sure to hook my fingers slightly so that I catch her G-spot, causing her back to arch as she whimpers.

"Oh, God, Eric. Please, please"

"Please what, Lover? What do you want me to do?" I murmur as my thumb comes into contact with her clit.

"I want your tongue in me; I want you to thrust your tongue in me right now! Please…" the last bit barely a whisper out of her mouth; I grin to myself as I remove my fingers, replacing them with my tongue, instead. You can do many things with your tongue that you can't do with your cock. You can control how you move your tongue, you can tighten and loosen your tongue to fill her pussy or just tease her. And she loves every second of it, well, that is if I go by on her moans, whimpers and short ragged breaths.

I stroke on her clit as hard and as fast as I can, my tongue thrusting in and out of her, making sure to lick over every inch of her walls, her legs locking around my neck as she swivels her hips against my mouth. I grip her thighs, holding her in place as I make work of her pussy until she screams out with her orgasm, her delicious womanly juices leaking onto my tongue. She tastes so nice. After I have finished licking up all of her juices I lick at my fingers, making sure to hold eye contact with Sookie.

"I love you" she giggles, making me chuckle as I pull her into a sit up position where I pull her onto my lap, my lips attaching to hers.

"I love you, too. But I have to go"

"You wake me up like that, just to leave me?" Sookie sighs, her lower lip popping out into a pout.

"I'm sorry, but I promise to make it up to you later" I breathe in her ear before I start kissing her neck, my hands stroking over her waist and hips.

"Go, go get changed before I refuse to let you go" Sookie tells me as she places a kiss on my cheek before she jumps off of my lap.

"Fine" I roll my eyes as I get up and head into the bathroom where I go to get ready.

**Sookie's POV**

The second Eric is gone and out of the house, I begin going through the kitchen, writing down a list of what we need. I really need to go do the grocery shopping, we are seriously lacking in necessities. But after I have been shopping, I also need to start designing a plan ready for when I meet up with Alexei in a few days' time. I have also been informed that I should be able to get onto his medical records soon enough, which means I will be able to observe it and come up with a solution to his bad behaviour. I really want to help him, I get this feeling that he has been through more than he is letting on. I know there is something hiding within him, a secret about why he is acting up, one he is dying to share, but is too scared to. I think someone is preventing him from telling anyone. But I'll show him safety, I'll assure him of his safety and you never know, we may be able to get down to the bottom of this. I just want to help him. Not only is it my job, but it's my life. Helping people, being there for them, it's what I live to do. I just want to care for everyone, just like I want to care for Eric and our baby.

Just as I begin to go through the cupboards I hear a door opening and closing, my alertness rising as I spin around on the spot.

"Eric?" I call out as I step through the house carefully, keeping my eyes peeled for any trouble. I am sure Eric locked the door on his way out; in fact, I know he locked the door. I walk up to the front door where I find it still locked, just like how we left it. I take a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves. Maybe I am just overreacting; I'm probably just hearing things. I shake my head before heading into the living room where I go to grab my phone, but when I get in there I see that my phone is missing from the coffee table. Now I know I left it there. With my panic rising I head into the kitchen where I pick up a frying pan; I need some form of protection if there is an intruder in the house.

"Whoever you are, show yourself before I ring the police and my boyfriend. They will be here faster than-"

"Sookie" Quinn smirks as he steps out into the hallway in front of me, the frying pan still gripped tightly in my hand. I should hit him around the face; I should knock him out, if I aimed carefully enough, I could hit him just right. Just enough to kill him. But I am no killer, that's not me.

"Get out of my boyfriend's house right now. Get out!" I scream as I go to swing the frying pan, but he grips my wrist, preventing me from fulfilling my swing, where he shoves me up against the wall.

"You always were a frisky girl, but this is going over the top. I just want to talk, Sookie, put it down, or I will rip it out of your hand and hit you with it" I could almost feel my heart pounding against my chest as I try to supress the urge to cry. _I need Eric_.

"Sookie, you know I'm not happy about your relationship with that man whore. I have always liked you more than I should; you are so sweet, so innocent. I want your innocence, Sookie; I want you to be mine. I want to be able to call you _my_ girl, but most of all, I want to fuck you in every position possible. I want to hear you scream _my_ name" he breathes in my ear, making me shiver in disgust. I close my eyes as I take a flying leap, yanking my knee up where I kick him dead on in the genitals. As he hits the floor I run passed him and towards the bathroom where I know there is a lock. I can lock myself in there. Wait, no, that's stupid. How am I supposed to get help if I lock myself up in a room? I take a deep breath to try and build up my confidence, once I have done that I go and stand around the corner, feeling very thankful that I still have hold of the frying pan. You can actually do a lot of damage with one of these.

"Sookie" I hear Quinn roar as he comes through the house, the second he rounds the corner I swing the frying pan into his face, sending him flying backwards onto the floor, his nose bleeding, but luckily he is unconscious. I kneel down beside his body where I move him into the recovery position, I may hate him, but even I don't want him to choke to death on his own blood. I'm not a killer. I search his body, trying to find my phone, but no such look. I sigh as I jog into the kitchen, putting the frying pan down as I grab the house phone, dialling Eric's number. But it just goes straight to voice mail. With a shake of my head I leave a message before I call for the police and an ambulance. Once that is done I place the phone down, just as I go to turn around someone grabs me from behind, one of their arms wrapping around my waist as the other covers my mouth. The frying pan no longer near me.

"Do you really think you could knock me out that easily? You're pathetic" Quinn growls in my ear as he tugs me back, making me whimper against his hand. His nails are digging into my side. He begins to pull me backwards, not allowing me to see where we are going. I try to bite at his hand in the hope of causing him to let go, but all he does is rag me around, making sure to throw me into the wall.

"Try that again and I won't be so forgiving. We've been planning this for a while now, I want you, Felicia wants Eric, and Sandra, well, she just wants to help. She's crazy, you know? She's willing to do anything to help us out. If only you knew what we had set up for Eric, but let's think about you right now. I hope you like swimming, but you'll have to fall first"

**AN: Sorry for this sudden turn of events, but these are the words that flowed out of me, and I actually have a great few plots in my mind that will be building from here onwards. I'm so excited about this xx**


	57. Deadly Serious

**AN: Thank you to nordiclover, gabbyannie, erin1705, vilannh, Northwoman, Millarca666, sheetse, Xia Cheyenne, ILoveVikings, ljhjelm49, pinkygirl01, TeaCupHuman, ashmo2000, lersseltje and alice1239 for reviewing xx**

**Thank you to ATescoLifeWithATwinAndMonkey for proof reading xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter fifty-seven

**Eric's POV**

"Pam, why were you such a bitch when we were at mother's? You purposefully mentioned the contract knowing that it would upset Sookie, you then blurted out about her pregnancy without any consideration as to whether or not we wanted people to know. You have caused a lot of damage to my trust to you, but not only that, you have upset my Lover. She has done nothing to you; all she has done is come into my life. She has made me a better man. Why do you hate her for that?"

"Eric, I'm used to your being around extremist and naughty girls. Ones who love sex and smoking, not to mention a few of them used to do drugs and bungee jumping. Or something dangerous like that. I always expected you to date a girl like that. Not one who is so innocent and such a goody two shoes. She's a Christian for fucks sake" Pam even waves her arms about dramatically as the waitress delivers our coffees.

"That is no reason for you to hate her, nor is it a reason for you to have acted the way you did"

"Eric, she's a nice girl. Too nice for you, I just don't think she is right for you. If anything, she is the worst partner you could choose. She can't cope with the hectic lifestyle you lead. I'm just trying to give her a piece of what she will be dealing with. Being involved with you, means being involved with shit like what I threw at her. Crazy fans will diss her, paparazzi will mock her and your colleagues will judge her. I'm only letting her decide for herself if she can deal with that" Pam answers simply, making me shake my head.

"I love her, Pam. I love her with all my heart. You may think it is too soon for that, you may think that I only feel this for her because of the baby. But just remember this; I'm with Sookie because I want to be. She had me at hello, theoretically speaking" I tell her, Pam watching me with curiosity.

"I just want what's best for you. You're my brother, whether I like it or not, so it's my responsibility to put your supposed _girlfriends_ through a test; one that will determine whether or not they deserve you. I just want to see how she will handle each test. But, Eric, she is weak. She holds you back. She clouds your judgement"

"She does not cloud my judgeme-"

"Yes, she does. If it came down to you doing what is necessary, or changing your plans to suit her, you would always go with the latter. I can see it in your eyes!" she snaps, my anger boiling but I quickly push it to recede. I need to keep my calm.

"You have no right to an opinion on my love life. You are not the one in my love life, and as I have already told you, Sookie, the baby and I are a package. You accept us all, or get out of our lives- Your choice. Just remember that I want you in my life, and your little niece or nephew will want you in their life, too. Choose wisely, Pam" that's it, the ball is in her court now. It's up to her to choose what she wants to do now.

"Eric, you always do this to m-"

"Where's my phone?" I suddenly bark out, my hands thrashing around my body, checking every pocket for my phone. I am sure I had it with me. I specifically remember putting it in my pocket, in fact, Sookie reminded me to take it. Otherwise it would have been left in the kitchen.

"You don't have it? You always have your phone on you"

"I know I do! Why the fuck do you think I am panicking? Because I don't usually have it?"

"Calm down, maybe you left it in the car?"

"Yeah, maybe…" I trail off as I get up out of the seat and calmly make my way out of the coffee shop and to my car. I undo the door before I begin searching for my expensive IPhone, the one that has all the photos of me and Sookie on. I guess it's a good thing I backed all my files up onto the computer… but that still doesn't answer the silent question of '_where the fuck is my phone?_'

"Eric, chill. You can use my phone and cancel your contract, or deactivate that account or something. You can even phone Sookie on my phone if you want" Pam assures me as she passes me her blackberry. Ugh, how she can use one of these is beyond me. They piss me off so much.

"Yeah, sure, that sounds good" I nod as I accept her phone. After figuring out how to use it I dial Sookie's number, she is more important to me right now than my phone missing. She should be fine, I put up CCTV last night while she was sleeping and I even added extra locks onto the doors and windows. I made sure to lock all the windows before I left, and I even locked the door. Plus I called Sam and told him to go check on Sookie with the first two hours of me leaving, just so I would know for definite that she was okay. I wanted her to come with me, but she refused. She said she had tasks she needed to do, and that going with me would only cause her to postpone these chores until later on. And I knew it was a battle I would never win.

The second the phone call goes to Sookie's voice mail, I know something is wrong. I quickly dial my house phone number, that ringing a few times before going to the answering machine.

"I need to get back" I throw her phone back to her before I jump into my car where I rag my car onto the road, shooting off without a goodbye. I'll apologise to her later, right now I need to make sure my pregnant girlfriend is okay.

**Sookie's POV**

"Quinn, Quinn, what are you doing!" I yell as he drags me over towards the stairs that lead into the cellar. I can hear a flow of running water down there, from the sounds of it; it has been running for a while now. Someone has been in the cellar and is purposefully flooding it. So this is what he meant by swimming.

"You're going for a swim. Sandra broke the water pipe down there; she broke it not too long back. Fortunately for us, the water flow is fast"

"You are crazy!" I scream at him as I try to kick and stop him from pulling me along.

"I am, but only for you" he breathes in my ear as he grips me tighter against him, his disgusting lips pressing a sloppy kiss on my neck.

"Are you ready for your free falling lesson?"

"Wait wh-" before I can even finish my sentence he pushes me down the stairs, the door slamming me behind me. By the time I hit the bottom of the stairs into the pool of water, I am unconscious. Eric and the baby is the last thing on my mind.

**Eric's POV**

"Sookie!" I yell as I jump out of the car and rush towards the front door, my hands diving into my pockets, but I can't find my keys. _Where the heck have they gone? _The second I hear sirens coming down the street, I know Sookie called them. She's in trouble. I start to ram at the door, praying to God that this will open it. To my relief the door slams open, allowing me to run through the house towards where I can hear running water. I open the cellar door to see my cellar covered in water, and it is rising fast at that. After a quick scan of the damage I spot Sookie, she is floating away against the wall, her shirt obviously snagged on a screw or a piece of metal or something like that. But she's unconscious and there is a gash to her head. Whatever is sticking out of the wall has just saved her life. I rush down the steps and into the water where I make my way over to Sookie, I gently unhook her – from what I discover is about four screw in the wall near each other, must have been from when I had a shelf up there a few months back – allowing her lifeless body to rest against mine as I swim back to the stairs that I start to climb up.

By the time I make it to the top step and onto the landing, the house is being infiltrated by ambulance people and police; all of them coming to my side where they take Sookie from me, pushing me away from her, despite my protests.

"Sookie!" I roar, needing to hear her soft voice. I need to know she is okay.

"She's got a pulse! Let's get her to hospital right now" once of the ambulance people calls out to the other. The other one nods before rushing out of the house, probably to fetch a stretcher, while the other one checks Sookie over for any serious injuries.

"What's her full name?" the ambulance person asks me as he checks Sookie's pupil dilation, the other paramedic returning with the stretcher and a blanket.

"Sookie Stackhouse. Will she be okay? Will the baby be okay?"

"She's pregnant?"

"Yeah, she's about ten weeks now, I think" I tell them, my mind in a scramble. I bloody hope I got that right.

"We need to get her into A&E right now, by the looks of it she may have been beaten, or fell down some stairs. She has a possible fracture on her wrist, possibly broken a few ribs if I go by on the bruising that is forming and I believe she may have a small fracture on her fibula. At the second there is a small chance that she could have damaged her spine, we cannot be fully sure of that. We need to be careful lifting her onto the stretcher. She has also sustained a gash to her head, which could mean she has concussion, but luckily there is no sign of a fracture. Right, we need to concentrate on her and the baby; she is still in early pregnancy so chances of a miscarriage are very high. Ready?" the paramedic calls once they have Sookie laid on a large blanket.

On the count of three they life her up slowly and gently place her on the stretcher where the strap her in, putting a neck brace on her. This is more serious than I thought.

"Can I come with her? I'm her boyfriend and father of her child"

"Come on, quick" the man orders, with that I go with them outside where I get onto the ambulance with Sookie. I couldn't help but notice the evil trio stood on their lawn watching us. They were behind this, I just know it. The thought alone makes me feel murderous.


	58. Hospital Hell

**AN: Thank you to BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah, ljhjel49, ILoveVikings, TeaCupHuman, Millarca666, Northwoman, alice1239, janiaco, gabbyannie, Astilbe, ashmo2000, Eric's No 1 lover and Hunnish for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter fifty-eight

**Eric's POV**

I stare into the window, watching all the doctors as they rush around Sookie, shouting out the odds to each other. From how they are acting anyone would think that she was on her death bed, but she isn't. My Sookie is strong, she'll get through this, and so will our baby. _Our baby_. Our poor baby has already been through so much in his or her life, and they aren't even born yet. It's not fair on our baby, and it certainly isn't fair on us. Together we have been to hell and back; several times over. Why are we the ones to go through all this? Why are we the ones being picked on? I know everybody says '_everything happens for a reason_', but even I do not see the reason behind this happening. Other than the fact that three fucking dickheads decided to hurt her, I will murder them. If anything happens to her or our child I will murder them. And there will be nothing humane about their deaths if I get my hands on them.

I watch as they place an oxygen mask on her face, a nurse checking Sookie's vital signs while the Doctors have a serious chat with each other. These are the times where I wished I could read lips. That way I would be able to make out what they are saying.

"Mr Northman?"

"Yes" I call out to the doctor as I unwillingly move my eyes to look at the male doctor stood in front of me. He was the one who was in there with my Sookie not too long ago.

"I'm Dr Randal; I will be the one in charge of Sookie whilst she is in hospital. We are currently very concerned with her health. A near drowning is very serious as there is a chance that she could have blocked airways, neck trauma and if she lacked oxygen for a certain period of time, there is a small chance of brain damage. However, in saying that, I think we can cross out the latter one. Her pupils are reacting fine and her vital signs are stable, but we can't be sure until after we have done a CT scan and had a talk with her. There could be a chance of memory loss, but it is highly unlikely in this case. And that's without adding in any injuries from her fall down the stairs" he tells me, but that doesn't soothe my worries at all, if anything, it only increases them. Not to mention my anger that he even dared to say _fall_ down the stairs. She was pushed. Shoved. Slung.

"What is she in for?"

"Possibly a two week stay in hospital, maybe less if she recovers fast, we only want to keep her a little bit longer because of her pregnancy, so if any signs come up that shows that the baby could be in danger, we will be holding her in for much longer than we originally planned. But for now she is booked in for a CT scan, chest x-rays, a cervical spine x-ray and several blood tests. Not to mention a transvaginal ultrasound, we need to do one of those to check on the baby's development"

"How is she right now?"

"Unconscious, but stable. We'll just have to see how things go; hopefully she will wake up soon. We could do with her waking up soon; if she has a concussion then we need to be monitoring her every hour. At the second, though, we can't get a physical response out of her. But she will come around, don't worry" Dr Randal assures me before looking into the window I have gone back to staring into.

I hate seeing her in hospital. She can never get away from this _hell_ that is the _hospital_; it just keeps dragging her back.

"Can I please see her?" I whisper, my eyes attached to her; the nurse is busy bandaging up Sookie's injuries, the other excess doctors slowly migrating out of the room. They even have her on a drip.

"You can, but it won't be for long, I am afraid. We need to get her in for a CT scan as soon as possible" he tells me, but I take my opportunity anyway as I walk into the hospital room, my eyes devoted to Sookie as I slowly step towards her. I collapse in the chair beside her bed. I look down at the bright blue sterile clothing they have me wearing. My clothes were obviously drenched, so they supplied me with a spare set of male doctors clothing for me to wear for now. I accepted it. I didn't want to leave Sookie just so I could put on dry clothes. That would be stupid.

They even have her dressed out of her wet clothes and into a hospital gown instead, she hates those gowns. They make her skin itch. I'll have to bring in her pyjamas for her; I don't want her to be uncomfortable if she has to stay here. I need her to be comfortable, at least then I will feel as though I am actually doing something to help her.

"Hey" I murmur as I take her hand in mine where I kiss each of her knuckles. I rest my forehead against the back of her hand, almost as if I believed I had some miracle powers that would make her recover quicker.

"You scare the shit out of me, Sookie" I laugh dryly as the doctor comes into the room. They can't be taking her off already. I have barely been in here five minutes.

"I'm just checking her vital signs; her CT scan isn't for another ten minutes. So we were thinking we would get her ultrasound in now while we wait, the maternity nurse will be along shortly"

"But she'll miss the scan" I mutter.

"I know, but it is for the best. We have been left in an awkward position right now; we are trying to get all the tests and scans done as soon as possible so that she can rest later on. We are just trying to stabilise her more so that we know exactly what we are dealing with"

"I don't care! I want her awake for when you do the scan, she has a right to be awake to see her own child!" I snap, my anger rising.

But I get the feeling that my anger is being spurred on by my upset and worry over Sookie.

"Er…rr...ri.."

"Sookie" I murmur as I rush to her side, my hands taking hold of her one; her eyes fluttering between open and closed before they slowly open. Her bright blue orbs landing on mine.

"My head hurts" she whines under her oxygen mask as she goes to lift her spare arm, but in response to the movement she screams out in pain. Only causing me to panic as the doctor rushes to her side.

"Okay, Sookie, I need you to stay still and calm. I think you may have got a fracture to your wrist as well as a few broken ribs. But our main concern is the possibility of any spinal damage. So stay calm and still, okay?" Dr Randal asks her, Sookie nodding slowly as tears roll down her cheeks.

"Hey, beautiful girl, please don't cry. They're going to do a scan on our baby now" I assure her as I lean down and kiss her cheek softly. She takes the oxygen mask in her hand where she moves it off of her face.

"What happened, Eric? Why am I here?"

"You were in an accide- no, you weren't in an accident. Some crazy people broke into the house, they hurt you, Sookie. Then they left you in the cellar to drown in the water that was filling up the room due to a broken pipe that they broke. You were lucky I got to you" I stroke her cheek softly as the maternity nurse enters the room with the transvaginal machine.

**Sookie's POV**

By the time all of my scans have been done and the doctors have finished probing me with every needle they can find, it was almost the middle of the night. I felt exhausted, drained and I was in pain. They didn't want to risk giving me pain killers, so I have been left suffering the pain with no help at all at trying to supress it. The only bright point to all of this is that I got to see mine and Eric's baby, I've even got a scan in my hands that I haven't been able to stop staring at. They took the oxygen mask off of me before I went for my scans, they said that I shouldn't need it but if I felt short of breath I should use it again. But alongside all of this, Eric has never left my side. In fact, right now he is cuddled up on the hospital bed with me. As it turns out, I have fractured my wrist, I have several broken ribs, a sprained ankle but luckily I have no concussion.

However, I do have several black/blue bruises all over my body and a huge one on my head where my head injury is. Not to mention the odd cut here and there. Quinn really set out to kill me. I mean, he pushed me down the stairs! He _wanted_ to kill me. He almost did. Him and those two cows he lives with. But what really ticks me off is that they would not have only just killed me, but they would have killed an unborn child as well. And not just any unborn child, mine and Eric's.

"What's on your mind, Lover?" Eric murmurs into my hair, his arms pulling me tighter to him, but being careful of my ribcage, of course. They said the warmth would make the pain feel better, and the warmth from Eric's body is doing exactly that. The only problem that is holding me back is that my wrist is in a cast, albeit, it is only for about 4 weeks, 5 at the most. It turns out to only be a small fracture, not a huge one. So I guess I got the luckier end of the stick.

"They tried to kill me, Eric. Me and our baby"

"They didn't though. They failed. I got there. You're safe. You're safe and that is all that matters. I have told the police everything I can, but they want to talk to you tomorrow morning. Just don't hold anything back from them. I want those three behind bars as much as you do"

"Eric, I know I have told you everything from Quinn grabbing me and throwing me down the stairs, all the way up to how he told me Sandra broke the water pipe. But he never mentioned Felicia" I dead pan, Eric's body going rigged against mine.

"I've already got my private detective on this alongside with the police; he will find something that will link her in. Or my God he will die trying. I have also hurried up our house hunting and I've placed an offer on that house we loved. I'm just waiting for them to tell me if we got a deal or not. And if we do, then I'll have us moved in there before you get out of here. I don't feel right having you in that house anymore" he shakes his head.

"Did you ever find your phone or keys?"

"No, the police are looking into that. But they are insignificant things. Sookie, you are my main concern right now. You and our baby. As long as you two are okay, I don't care" he whispers before kissing me softly. In that moment I knew everything was going to be okay. As long as I had Eric, I could get through anything. Even something as serious as this. Things really haven't been going my way lately, and they will carry on being crap like this for a couple of more months to come considering all the court cases I am going to end up having to go to. But as long as I have Eric, I can do it. I can be strong. I am determined to be.


	59. Infiltrates My Mind

**AN: Thank you to BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah, Northwoman, erin1705, J, gabbyannie, Millarca666, nordiclover, vilannh, ljhjelm49, ILoveVikings, nicky901n, ashmo2000, alice1239 and Eric's No 1 lover for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter fifty-nine

**Eric's POV**

"Stressed?" Pam probes as she comes up to me. I'm leant against the wall of the hospital outside, a fag in my hand. I only ever smoke when I get over stressed, or just need something to relieve me of all the hassle. I think the last time I smoked was when Pam and I were pissed at each other, plus I had all that other shit going on like GQ trying to get up my ass. Then the only other time I have smoked was when Sookie was in hospital before that, when we found out she was pregnant and she had miscarried one of the babies. I've smoked before all that as well, but they are probably the most recent ones. Well, since I met Sookie anyway.

"What do you think?" I roll my eyes before taking a drag from my cigarette. This sort of takes me back to when I was a teenager and I smoked a cigar, a few people and I skived Maths to try out that baby. Fuck me; that was a good smoke.

"You know you're going to kill yourself smoking"

"I'm not a chain smoker, Pam. I smoke when I need to. I'll quit…eventually" I mutter as I blow out the smoke. How can something so bad for you, make you feel so much better?

"Do you think Sookie will want you around the baby if you smoke?"

"She doesn't know that I smoke. And it's not like I smoke every single day. I only smoke when I'm worried or over stressed. It's better than drinking"

"How is it? They're all bad, Eric, that little stick in your hand, yeah, it's called a _cancer stick_. Have you ever heard that term?"

"Don't patronise me" I glare at her as I throw the fag to the floor where I step on it, effectively putting it out. It was almost used up anyway.

"I'm not patronising you, I'm stopping you. There is a pregnant woman in there who needs you with her, and who needs you to be healthy so that she will have you when it comes to raising that kid. If you keep this up, you won't be allowed to see that kid"

"Pam, it was one fag. I rarely smoke. It's one offs. It's not like I smoke fifty packets a day"

"Think of the example you'll be setting that child of yours. I can just imagine him or her running into the room asking if he or she can smoke just like _daddy_" she hisses at me, effectively getting to me as my fists clench, my anger slowly building. I don't like being patronised and I certainly do not take well to her warnings, especially not when my own child is involved.

But she's right.

Three words I never thought I would think or say, but it's true. I am being stupid. It's a dirty habit of mine, one that I have not been able to shake off since I was in school. But to be fair in school I used to smoke every day, not that my family ever knew, and now I just have the odd one. But what if this odd one is affecting me? What if it is killing me? What if one day my son or daughter will be like that, asking for a fag to smoke so they can be like me. That is one thing I will never let happen.

"I'll quit, okay?"

"Packet. I know you bought a new packet from the shop" she holds her hand out. I sigh as I pass it to her. I wasn't planning on smoking anymore, I was going to put them into storage for future reference, but I guess this is probably for the better.

Get rid of them successfully and efficiently.

"Thanks" I look over at her, Pam rolling her eyes as she tosses the packet of cigs in the bin beside her, she even made sure to do it with complete disgust on her face.

"At least that is over, and what was this that I heard you say about Sookie not knowing about your dirty little habit?"

"Like I said before, they're one offs. There was no reason for her to know"

"She'll know now because she'll be able to smell smoke on you. Cigarettes tend to have their own distinct scent" Pam grins at me.

"She didn't smell it on me the last time I smoked when she was in hospital"

"For one, she was probably too distracted to notice. For two, she may have just wanted your comfort so how you smelt didn't register with her. And for three, there is air conditioning in the room, which means the smell would have, most likely, been wafted away" smart ass, sister.

"If she asks, I'll tell her the truth. But I highly doubt that's going to be on her mind, after all, she did almost get killed by those three crazy bastards who live across the street!" I yell; my anger boiling as the thought infiltrates my mind. That's why I had a fag; it relaxed me and made me forget for a while. And now it is all coming back and my blood is boiling. Ah, yes, I also smoked so that I could run down this murderous stream in me, but unfortunately it is becoming rapid again. They better watch themselves because I won't hold back if I see them, especially Quinn. The fucker actually dared to _push_ my Sookie down the stairs. He played a main role in this. I knew I shouldn't have left her on her own. I knew I should have got her to come with me, or I could have gotten someone to stay with her while I was gone, rather than just check on her after an hour. This is my fault.

"Have the police talked to her yet?"

"No, not yet. They should be heading in to talk to her any minute now, I should probably head back in to her; I don't want her to be on her own when it comes to this. She's injured, and she's going to be scared and stressed, she needs me right now"

"Am I okay to come in? I don't have to go see her, I'll sit in the waiting room and wait for you, or I can catch myself a hot nurse" she winks, making me chuckle lightly as we head inside. It feels good for Pam and I to be back to somewhat normal, even if we didn't get to finish our chat. But we'll finish that off soon enough, just after all this shit has gone away. Right now, Sookie is my main priority.

My _only_ priority. The detective I hired can handle the rest, and I'm sure I can rope Pam into helping me with the housing situation.

I head straight to Sookie's hospital room where I walk in, only to discover the police already sat in there with her. Sookie looks as though she is about to burst out into a fit of sobs at any given moment. With that thought in mind I rush over to her side where I sit down next to her on the hospital bed, after she has moved over slightly, where she throws herself in my arms. I embrace her, but I am aware of the amount of pressure I am using, as well as where I am holding her. What with her broken ribs and fractured wrist, I don't want to hurt her. I need to be careful.

"Mr Northman, we were not expecting you to be joining us" one of the policemen note.

"Gentlemen, the love of my life, who is with child, _my _child, has just been attacked. Do you seriously think I wouldn't be here for her when you two came round with your notepads? She is still exhausted and she has been experiencing large headaches, I am here to soothe her, comfort her, support her and then kick you guys out if you become too much for her" I tell them straightforwardly. Its better they know this now rather than later.

"Okay, we accept that. But you must remain silent, we cannot risk Sookie's statement being compromised" what did he mean by that? Before I could say anything, Sookie places her hand on my chest as she cuts in ahead of me.

"Please, carry on. Where were we?"

"We were asking you to relay the event to us, or however much of it you can remember" the larger man, who I now recognise as Andy Bellefleur, informs Sookie. I watch as she thinks hard for a second, before taking a deep breath.

"Eric had just left to go see his sister; I was in the kitchen checking what food we had left so I could make a shopping list. I was planning on going shopping that morning, get some supplies in. Then I heard the door open. I went to check it out, found the door unlocked. I started to panic because I knew Eric had locked the door behind him. So I went to get my phone, but it was gone. In the end I just took a frying pan and then went to try and hunt out the suspects" Sookie stops there as she takes a deep breath.

She bites her lower lip, her heart rate speeding up slightly; that is if I go by on her heart monitor. I gently rub her arm, showing her that I am here for her and she doesn't have to rush. I look down at her, her scrunched up face meeting mine.

"You've smoked" she mutters accusingly, I just grin at her apologetically. Sookie shakes her head as she turns back to the police officers, I can tell I am going to be yelled at after this…

"Then Quinn came out. He said some things, I can't remember what. I remember hitting him; I thought he was knocked out so I went to phone the police. But just as I came off the phone he grabbed me. Told me something about swimming and falling. Then he pushed me"

"Did he ever mention any other names?"

"Yes, he mentioned one of his housemates names, Sandra. I don't know what her last name is"

"Sandra Pelt" I chime in, I only remember her name because of that huge crush I had on her in school. I can't believe what I even saw in her, she is such a slapper now…

"Wait, as in Debbie Pelt's sister?"

"Yes" I confirm, confused as to what she could be on about.

"Debbie's boyfriend, Eric. Alcide, I got him in jail. She's getting pay back on me from Alcide and her sister" Sookie quickly jumps to conclusions, all the cogs turning in my head before my eyes widen.

"Fuck! Why didn't I click on to this before?" I roar as I make a gesture of hitting myself in the forehead. I should have known this, I should have been able to jump to that conclusion miles ago, but I didn't. How did I not click on?

"We can use that as a motive for her, which means we can keep her in for longer. But the only way we can truly get her sent down is if she confesses to her part in the plan, or if Quinn does. And even then we would still need some evidence, just so we could back-up this accusation. Even the word of those involved isn't taken too well by the court. It's accepted, but chances are, it won't be used when coming to the final verdict" great, just fucking great. This is only adding to everything we have had to go through lately. To know that there is a chance that two of them could be getting off scot-free, well, it fucking boils my blood. I want all three of them behind bars, not just Quinn. The only bright side to this is that Quinn has been suspended from work and he's currently sat in the police station. So at least I know my Sookie is safe here, seeing as _Dr _Quinn isn't here to work. This court case is one Sookie could have done without, she already has one coming up soon, and this one must be pushing her closer to the edge. All I need to do now is make sure I catch her if she ends up jumping…


	60. Frustrating Timetable

**AN: Thank you to TeaCupHuman, Northwoman, BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah, erin1705, ljhjelm49, Millarca666, gabbyannie, ILoveVikings, ashmo2000, alice1239, Eric's No 1 lover, LoVaReAd, Addie Harris and ncmiss12 for reviewing xx**

**I apologise for any mistakes, I have given it a quick proofread, but I am actually falling asleep at the laptop so it's not a thorough one. I will get right on that tomorrow though xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter sixty

**Eric's POV**

I sit at my desk, my leg bouncing as I rest my head in my hands, my frustration overriding me. I'm currently at my new bar, they have just finished refurbishing my office so I thought I would come and check it out; I must say I really like it. But that doesn't stop me from feeling everything I am feeling. Sookie is still sat in hospital having every check over known to man done to her, she sent me to go home and get cleaned up, but somehow I managed to end up here. I guess I just needed to clear my head. I can't believe I didn't realise Sandra was Debbie's sister, how did I forget that? But what hurts me the most is that if I hadn't of left that house, if I had stayed there, Sookie wouldn't have gotten hurt. She wouldn't have been left in hospital and our child wouldn't have been in any danger. There is so much I could have done to prevent this…

"Mr Northman, so this is where you are hiding out" Bobby notes as he wanders into my office.

"How did you know I was here?"

"Pam" he states simply. I knew I shouldn't have told Pam I would be coming here; she always sends shit my way. I am sure she is does this to torture me, all I wanted was a few minutes on my own to think. There is just too much happening right now. I can't take it.

"If you're here, can I assume you have gained at least _some_ information regarding this new case I set you" I cock an eyebrow at him; Bobby is my private detective, he has never failed me before, so I highly doubt he will now. He is very efficient at finding evidence and information out for me. He is worth the money.

"I found your keys, but still no sign of any phones. I have managed to uncover fingerprints, Quinn's, but all this can do is add to the case against him. I have had a go at interviewing Quinn on my own, but nothing. He refused to answer my questions; he kept repeating 'no comment' to each one I asked him. So I didn't get much from him. Currently I am having your keys analysed for fingerprints or something that could link it to those other people you were talking about. If we can get Quinn to confess Sandra's part in all of this then we have a high chance of sending her down as well, but that is only if Quinn confesses. So far we only have Sookie's statement and that won't have a leg to stand on in court seeing as she didn't physically interact with Sandra. She just took Quinn's word for it" he informs me as he sits in the chair opposite my desk.

"Then you better get a statement out of him, But may I ask since when were you working with the police? What happened to the independent side of life?"

"I ditched that when this case came up; Eric, this is deadly serious. They tried to murder your partner. _Attempted murder_. That's what they will be going down for. You told me this case was my number one priority; you wanted them behind bars, so by working with the police I am increasing the chances of finding something against them. Not to mention by working with them I have access to all suspects they may gain regarding this case" he justifies himself, making me nod.

"Fine, but make quick work of this. I want them behind bars. All three of them" I watch as Bobby nods, his arms stretching up above him. He looks rather strange dressed in his normal civilian clothes; he is usually wearing a suit with a long black mafia coat and sunglasses. He usually thinks he is something out of the matrix, but today he is dressed in just a normal pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"How's Sookie by the way?"

"She has some injuries and she is still rattled over it all, but she is better; they have her under surveillance, what with her pregnancy and everything. They just want to make sure she is safe and stable before they release her, but due to her head injury she also has to be kept in longer than expected. They're just doing it for precaution" I tell him, offering him a weak smile. It was kind of him to ask about my Lover, most people would not bother to ask.

"Oh, I thought you would like to know, the paps have been hovering around your house. So I guess they heard about the incident, you may want to be careful going to the hospital, some may have migrated over there" Bobby notes thoughtfully as he gets up and says his farewells before leaving.

Great, now I have to deal with paps. What more does the world want to throw at me?

**Sookie's POV**

"Have you been feeling any pain?" the nurse asks as she gently touches along my ribcage, making me wince when she touches a sore spot. She has been asking me numerous questions as she has gone about this check over, she even informed me that I had a respiratory infection. Not that I couldn't tell myself…I'm not trained as a nurse or anything…

"A little, it hurts when I breathe sometimes, and when I move I feel like I'm being stabbed"

"It sounds like your ribs are broken inwards; I'll have to have another look at your scan. And if that is the case, then we need to find some sort of pain relief for you" she notes, making me watch her carefully. I know for a fact that I can't have medication because of my pregnancy.

"I thought you couldn't risk it, what with my pregnancy. I used to be a nurse here and we used to have to improvise a form of pain relief when pregnant women needed them. For broken ribs I recommend you fetch a hot water bottle. It will help to soothe the pain" I give the nurse a few tips. She is obviously a new nurse, I have never seen her around here before, so I will assume she has only recently been hired.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind" she rolls her eyes, obviously not enjoying the helpful advice from her patient, the same patient who was once a nurse here herself. I watch as she walks out of the door without even a glance back at me, she will be a very bad nurse if that is how she treats all of her patients. Soon enough after she had gone, the door slings open and Eric comes in, my eyes darting to him as I grin at him. I have missed him. I know he has only been gone for a few hours, but it feels like he has been gone for days, maybe even weeks. So this is what true love feels like.

"Hey, I missed you" I whisper as I sit up on the bed, a slight hiss leaving my lips. That really did hurt.

"Sookie, are you okay?" Eric rushes to my side, his eyes full of concern.

"Just my ribs, I'm fine, really. All the better now that you're he- what's wrong?" I demand the second I catch a glimpse at him, he looks stressed, worn out and worried. He is worried about me, I know he is, but there is a hint of something else in there that is worrying him.

"I just got a phone call, it was from GQ; they were giving me the timetable overview of what they had in mind for the four weeks I'll be working for them. They'll be sending me a paper version as soon as they have confirmed it all"

"Go on then, tell me" I sigh, already knowing that this must be bad news if he is worrying about telling me this.

"Well, I'll be leaving for London in a few days. There is a photo-shoot down there they want me to go to, I'll be over there for about a week. After my photo-shoot I'll be attending this modelling show they have on. Although why they want me to do it, I have no clue. I'm not exactly a trained model" he chuckles dryly, no actual humour making its way through. But even I wasn't amused. Then again, I have a reason not to be. He's leaving in a few days to go to London.

"You're leaving me?"

"God, no, Sookie, you will be coming with me an-"

"And nothing. I'm going to be in hospital for at least another five days, my respiratory system is infected and they want to keep an eye on it" I tell him, Eric's face dropping.

"I can't leave you, Lover, what with two out of the three psychos still at large; I can't risk them getting to you again. I'll have to re-arrange it all" he shakes his head, making me sigh.

"No, Eric. Go to London. I'll stay at Sam's, I'm sure he won't mind. And I'll try to phone you every night, and when I get back to Sam's we can even do video calls. Oh, wait, did you find your phone?"

"No, instead I went and bought myself a new one. I treated myself to the latest IPhone; in fact, I got you one, too" he grins as he dips into his pocket and passes me a red and white IPhone. Well, an IPhone that is in a red and white case shall I say.

"Eric, you didn't have to"

"I know I didn't have to; I wanted to. These little babies are great phones for planning out timetables and meetings and things like that. But not only that, we can Face Time each other whenever we want, but I still don't want to go. I want to be here with you, I don't know what I would do for those few days without you…" he looks down, blatantly de-hearted by the situation. To be honest, I feel de-hearted by it as well. I really wish he didn't have to go.

"I know, but you can't help it"

"I'm still going to talk to them, I want to try and postpone it a few days. I want to be here for you" he takes my hand in his, his thumb rubbing soothingly over the skin on the back of my hand, his eyes meeting mine where he shows me everything he is feeling.

"I've been in here for a few days as it is, Eric, I think I can manage a couple more"

"But I can't manage a couple of days without you"

"Oh, Eric" I breathe as I wrap my arms around his neck, feeling thankful that he is sat down beside me on the bed.

"I sound like a sap saying this, but I'll miss the fuck out of you, Sookie. You are always on my mind; I don't think I could function without you" I couldn't help bursting out into tears at his words.

"I love you"

"I love you, too, Lover" he kisses me softly, his hands stroking through my hair lovingly.

"Can you tell me about the rest of the timetable they have planned for you?"

"After being in London I will be over in New Orleans for a couple of weeks, then the last week of my contract I will be in Paris for another walkway thing and a professional photo-shoot, but I do get the three days around, and including, Christmas off so I can spend the Christmas holiday with you and open up my new bar. Oh, and before I forget, while in Paris I'll have an interview with some paps that will be travelling over there especially, just so that they can get a great background picture for me. I want you there with me at all times; in fact, the paps said they wanted you with me if possible. But I want you there because it's Paris, the city of love" he murmurs, making me smile at him as I blush. I rest my head on his shoulder as the nurse returns.

"I've had another look at your chest X-rays, and I would say that your ribs are definitely broken inwards, so they will be putting a little bit of pressure on your lungs, but they will heal back into place normally on their own. Don't worry about that. They are only broke inwards a little bit, it is barely noticeable. It should heal within the next five weeks, but we will need you to come back in for a check-up in about 3 maybe 4 weeks' time. I also have this inhaler for you to help with your respiratory system infection" she passes me the inhaler before leaving the room again. _She will be a terrible nurse; I can see her getting fired soon._ Just then there is a knock at the door, I look over to the side where I spot someone I did not expect to be stood there. _Alexei._

**AN: There will be lemons soon, and the next five weeks (within the story) will be very exciting for these two considering everything that's happening xx**


	61. Supporting Those Who Need It

**AN: Thank you to Millarca666, TeaCupHuman, ljhjelm49, ncmiss12, Northwoman, BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah, erin1705, ashmo2000, vilannh, alice1239, gabbyannie, ILoveVikings, Addie Harris and BobTheCat'sSister for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter sixty-one

**Eric's POV**

I stare over at Alexei Romanov, not quite believing that he is actually here. As I take him in, I notice his rough state, he looks pale, his clothes are ripped and you can tell he has been crying. But what really got to me were the forming bruises around his wrists and along his neck. Someone attacked him. Who would attack a thirteen year old boy? I mean, seriously, what sick bastard would do this?

"Alexei, what are you doing here?" Sookie asks worriedly as she sits up more, she goes to move out of the bed, but the motion causes a hiss to leave her mouth as she winces; my attention going straight to her.

"It's okay, I'll come to you" Alexei assures her before slowly walking his way over here, his eyes permanently looking around. He's nervous and he's worried, does he think something is going to happen to him whilst he is in here? Does he think this is a trap?

"I…I heard about your…um…accident on the news. I…I needed to talk to you" he mutters as he comes to stand before us, his eyes pouring into Sookie's. This kid really needs some help.

"Come here, come on. Talk to us, we can help you" I assure him, Alexei nodding as he sits down on the chair beside Sookie's bed, his eyes lowered to the floor as he twiddles his thumbs nervously.

"Alexei, what's wrong?" Sookie reaches out to take his hand, but he quickly jumps up and away from her, almost as if she had just scolded him; his eye are wide like a deer caught in the headlights, his body is shaking as the last of the colour in his face dies away. I stand up and slowly approach him with my hands held up, showing him I mean him no harm. Something has obviously happened, something very serious if this is how he is acting.

"We just want to help, we're not going to hurt you" I tell him as I offer my hand to him, this fatherly side jumping out of me. For some reason I just want to help him and protect him, I want to calm him down and deal with whatever is obviously affecting him. He stares at my hand as though the gesture was a strange concept to him, but after a few deep breaths he places his hand in mine. I offer him a small smile in an attempt at trying to soothe him as I lead him back towards Sookie who motions for him to sit on the bed next to her. He does as motioned to, leaving me to sit on the chair beside Sookie's bed, her eyes meeting mine briefly.

"Alexei, what's happened?" Sookie probes as she gently takes his hand in hers, that small gesture is her way of trying to show him that she's there for him and that she, too, just wants to help him.

"I…I've been…touched. And beaten. And…I did something and it's left me in a bad place" he admits, Sookie's eye widening. She obviously has the same interpretation as I do of this.

"What do you mean by…_touched_?" Sookie asks softly, a tear springing to Alexei's eyes as he looks down ashamed.

"I told him to stop, I always told him. I said I didn't want him to do it, I told him it was sick, that what he was doing to me…what he was putting me through…I got mad. I wanted him to stop…" by this point Alexei's voice has broken, his tears running free as his hands wipe frantically at his eyes.

"What did you want him to stop doing, Alexei?" Sookie whispers, dread filling her eyes.

"He kept touching me…down there. He strapped me to the bed, he…he violated me, invaded my space. He did things to me" Alexei cries, Sookie wrapping her arms around him carefully, both to give him plenty of time to push her away if he didn't want the comfort, but also so Sookie could calculate when to stop so that no pressure was applied to her damaged ribs. This must be too much on Sookie; I can see the torment in her eyes. She blatantly thinks this is just as sick as I do.

"Who, Alexei? Who touched you?" I murmur, making sure to leave my voice soft and calm as not to set him off further. I don't want to push him; I want him to know he doesn't have to tell us, he can just stay here and let us help him.

"My…my fath – no, he isn't that anymore. Appius. He was the one to…violate me"

"Your own fathe-"

"_No!_ He is no longer my father; he isn't anything to me anymore!" Alexei cuts Sookie off as he bellows at us, jumping off of the bed but before he can take off I grab hold of him and keep hold of him until he has calmed down. Once he has calmed down I sit him down in the chair I was just occupying. His father is a sick fucker.

"There's more to this, isn't there?" I probe as I crouch down in front of him, his watery eyes meeting mine. God knows what he must be feeling right now; to have your own father do that to you…God…it's just sickening. The guy is a fucking pervert.

I thought my father was bad, I thought he was diabolical, but it would seem there are even worse fathers out there. These are the type of people who do not even deserve the heavenly name of _father_. There is nothing _fatherly_ about them.

"Yes" he whispers, his eyes flickering to Sookie briefly before he looks at the floor as though it was the most interesting thing in the entire world, his lower lip becoming trapped between his teeth. He's nervous. Scared.

"It's okay, you can talk to me. Man to man" I tell him, his head rising up slowly until he is looking at me. I think that man referral to him might have helped him a bit there, at least, I hope so. If I had called him a boy, he would have closed up completely, by calling him a man, I guess I created this sense of strength and freedom within him. Both of those things are things he is craving, things he _needs_.

"I tried to take my pain out on someone else. What he's been doing to me, it has been going on for a few months now, and apparently I am at a perfect age. The _ripe age_, as Appius described it" this fucker needs a good fucking beating, who abuses their own child like this? And who the fuck refers to their child as being at the _ripe age_? Fucking crude sick mother fucker.

"What do you mean you took your pain out on someone else?" I look over to Sookie, letting her know silently that I have this and for her to just remain quiet. It is nothing against her, but I think he feels more comfortable talking to me than to her. If I am thinking logically, I think he is craving attention from a fatherly figure, a _proper_ fatherly figure. And in this case, I just happen to be that figure.

"There was this girl…she really liked me, I really liked her. But…but I went too far. I hurt her. I forced myself on her. I raped her" he sobs, Sookie's eyes widening. This poor kid has been to hell and back, no child deserves this lifestyle, and nobody deserves to have to go through all of this. No one. I wouldn't even wish this upon my worst enemy.

"What happened to her?" Sookie probes, Alexei looking up sharply as though he had forgotten Sookie was even here.

"She's scared of me. Of me, the world and all things human. I hurt her, changed her, I caused her to fear even the most simple of gestures" he shakes his head, his hatred for himself shining through. I think we need to call social services and the police.

"Alexei…" I trail off, knowing that there is more to this. I know there is, I can tell. The vibe is right there, the whole '_there is more to the story_' vibe screaming out at me.

"She's pregnant" he deadpans, both mine and Sookie's jaw dropping over.

"How old is she?" Sookie jumps straight in there without missing a heartbeat.

"She's a couple of months older than I am. She's actually fourteen now, turned fourteen last week" he smiled softly at that. He loves her, but he hurt her.

"Fourteen years old and pregnant, that's just…I don't know what to say…" I shake my head, this horrid sickness rising in me. If I had a daughter and anyone raped her and knocked her up at fourteen, I would be furious, I would murder them. I would rip them limb from limb; nobody would hurt my little girl.

"Alexei, this is very serious. You have been through a lot these last few months, and I can't offer you the support you require. I wish I could, but I can't. I need to call the police and the social worker; they can sort all of this out for you. They can arrest your father, get him sent down, the social worker will arrange for you to join some support groups. You did the right thing telling us this, we can help you. I promise everything will be okay" Sookie takes his hand in hers, her eyes meeting his where she conveys all of her sincerity to him. She wants to help him, and I love her so much for her kind heart. I love every aspect about her.

"I…I can't deal with them. It's all too much, I can't do it. I don't want the police around! They will punish me for raping her! I didn't mean to do it, I didn't mean to do it" he chants as he falls to the floor where he curls into a ball.

Sookie gives me that clear look, the one requesting I go phone the police and social worker. I nod my head lightly as I head out of the room, leaving Sookie to climb out of the hospital bed to comfort Alexei. So much for her resting…

* * *

><p>"Do you think he'll be okay?" I ask Sookie as we watch Alexei's mother hug and hold him as the police talk to the social worker.<p>

"I think he will, he just needs support"

"What kind of support will that be?" I probe as I help Sookie back into the hospital bed, a loud croaky cough leaving Sookie's chest. That respiratory infection must be bad, that cough sounded terrible. It sounded as though she was dying, as though she was trying to cough up a fur ball. My poor girl. I just want her better.

"The police will get his statement on everything that has happened, and then the social worker will discuss living arrangements with his mother. The social worker could decide that Alexei is better off living elsewhere for a period of time, but I can't confirm that. I also imagine he will be enrolled in a therapy session where the psychiatrist will talk to him, try to help him cope better. It will be there job to try lesson the pain and strain he is feeling over it all"

"What about the girl?"

"She will be contacted, no doubt; they will probably get her side of the story and then see what she wants to do. She may decide to step up and charge him with rape, but she may also decide that he didn't do it on purpose. He is unstable in the mind, which means that he could plead insanity in any court case. But his mental state will also help to back up that he didn't mean to rape her. Hopefully she will see that, she will forgive him and then they will have that child and care for it. But, I hate to say it; I think they may be better off putting the child up for adoption. Abortion is another option, but I don't believe in that, so I have no opinion in that" she notes with sadness in her voice. This is all such a complicated situation for everyone involved.

"I'm sure they will sort it out" I tell her before kissing her softly.

"I love you" she whispers as she moves over on the bed, allowing me to sit down next to her where her body curls into mine, her being careful of her ribs and her wrist. But you can hardly miss her wrist; it is in a cast, after all.

"I love you, too. Sookie, I will never hurt our child. I promise I will love them until the day I die, and even then I will still carry on loving them. This child is going to have the best life possible, I never want them to hurt or go through what that lad had gone through and-"

"And nothing, Eric. You will be a great father, I know you would never hurt our child, I know you will love our child and treat it like it's the centre of your universe. I know you will love and protect him or her. I know you would never allow our child to suffer such a horrible life like that poor kid has" Sookie notes as I hold her closer.

"I'm sacred, Sookie, I know that I will try to be a good father, but I'm scared that I will fail. I am scared that our child will grow up to hate me, I am scared I will start off as a good father, but then spiral out of control and become the worst father known to man just like my father"

"You are _nothing_ like your father. _Nothing_. Don't you ever think that again" Sookie scolds me before kissing me softly, her sending over every single thing she is feeling. I can feel the love radiating from her; I can almost touch the affection in her kiss.

"It is going to kill me to leave you in a few days; I don't want to go, Sookie. I feel as though I am putting shitty modelling before you, and that thought is killing me. I don't want to go, I want to stay here and support you, be there for you. Protect you" I murmur as I kiss down her neck, _showing _her how much I love her and want all those things. I am so tempted to just tell G-fucking-Q where to shove their four week plan.

"I wish you didn't have to go either" Sookie murmurs as she rests her head on my chest, my fingers running through her hair. _Why did I even take that fucking contract?_

**AN: The next chapter will be when Eric has to leave for London, but there will be yummy lemons right before he goes. They need to say goodbye properly, after all, don't they? ;) xx**


	62. Three Magical H's

**AN: Thank you to Millarca666, Northwoman, BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah, pinkygirl01, TeaCupHuman, Xia Cheyenne, ILoveVikings, gabbyannie, ljhjelm49, ashmo2000, Eric's No1 lover and ncmiss12 for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter sixty-two

**Eric's POV**

As I finish packing up my suitcase I feel several emotions attack me. The first one to register in my mind is the heart ache, the pain that I will be leaving Sookie for _modelling_. _Modelling_ of all things. She must think I am a horrible boyfriend, and if she doesn't, then everyone around us must think that. Even I think I am. I am leaving my pregnant girlfriend in hospital, with two out of the three bastards still at large. I am leaving her on her own; I am leaving her at risk. _No, no you are not. _I have arranged for Sam to come and stay with her at the hospital, and when she comes out of the hospital she will be staying with Sam. That way I know she will be safe and out of harm's way. I even suggested to her that I hire some more guards for her, but she went completely ballistic at me over it. So for now I will have to settle with Sam.

What I have worked out is that she will hopefully be out of hospital in about three, maybe four days, so when she comes out she can go stay with Sam. If the doctors give her the all clear, I will arrange a flight for her so that she can join me in London in about a week's time. So, overall, we will have to unfortunately go an entire week away from each other. The London shoot has now been postponed by a few days, but they want me there a couple of days earlier anyway so that they can prep me on what I need to know and do, I think they want to put me through a crash course that will teach me the basics of modelling. Basically, I will be stuck in London for about ten days all together, so when Sookie arrives we will have three days there together. The last day I even get off so we can go exploring the place. That I do look forward to.

But even that bit of excitement doesn't help me feel better; I am still leaving me Lover to fend for herself for an entire seven days. Those days are going to feel like eternity to me. I never want to leave her, but here I am, leaving her. It kills me. I love her so much and I will show her just _how much_ I love her when I go to say goodbye to her. _Goodbye_. It seems like such a foreign word, a word full of doom. It sounds as though I am saying farewell forever, when in actual fact it is only for seven days. Seven _long_ days without her. I sigh as I zip up my suitcase, the sound of the builders working on our basement down below shining through. I have arranged for them to fix up the basement and deal with any damage, and once that damage has been repaired, I have arranged for Pam to gather some movers and guide them. They are to move Sookie and me into our new home, the one we agreed on and I bought for us. Then this house will be sold on to a new person. That way when I have finished my travelling around for this contract, Sookie and I will return to a new home. A _safe _home away from those crazy bastards across the street.

I grab my suitcase where I tow it downstairs and out the door where I place it into the boot of my car with the backpack full of clothes and essentials for Sookie. I thought she would enjoy some fresh clothing, her own soap and shampoo, not to mention some of her deodorants and a teddy bear she keeps with her. I remember her telling me about that teddy bear, it was the bear her grandmother gave her when she was younger, about six years old I think it was; Sookie has cherished it ever since. It's her last reminder about her gran, just about. Other than that farm house, speaking of that farm house, I need to talk to Sookie about what she wants to do with it. I will support whatever decision she makes, I just want her to happy. But, honestly, I don't see why she would want to keep it seeing as she will no longer be living there. What use is the house to her now?

"Where are you going?" Felicia probes coyly as she approaches me. My muscles tensing as my fists clench, how she can even have the guts to step onto my land I will never know. She is just asking for it, she knows how much I detest her. How much I _despise_ her. She has done nothing but try to wreck mine and Sookie's relationship.

"Away"

"Have you broken up with that slut?"

"_Sookie_ is not a slut. You are the slut, and no, I haven't broken up with her. I have business elsewhere; now get out of my sight before I call the police. You are trespassing on my property" I growl at her as I slam my boot down, my eyes throwing her a menacing glare.

"You are very sexy when you look at me like that" I chose to not even hear that comment as I climb into my car, she shakes her head with a little laugh as she begins to walk back towards her own property. With a sigh of relief I pull out of the drive and head off towards the hospital, my mind racing. Why does everything always have to be so complicated?

**Sookie's POV**

The second Eric enters the room, throwing a backpack to the side, my entire aura brightened up as I climbed out of the bed. I rush over to Eric where I jump into his arms, instantly regretting it as I hiss at the pain shooting through my ribs. I forgot they were broke…

"Sookie, sweetie, are you okay?" Eric asks worriedly as he pushes me back gently so that he can check me over, this concerned look all over his face.

"I'm fine, I just forgot about the injury" I smile sheepishly as I take deep breaths to try and soothe the pain. I could do with a nice hot water battle to help me soothe the pain ripping through my broken ribs.

"You should be more careful, I don't like seeing you in pain. God, I don't want to leave you. I _can't_ leave you, not while you're injured. You need me" he murmurs as he gently pulls me back into his arms, being careful of my ribs of course, not to mention my wrist. It's probably a good thing that the sprain in my ankle doesn't hurt anymore. I'm glad that one disappeared quickly, that way it's one less pain to focus on.

"You're not leaving me forever, Eric, it's just for a few days. Just a few days and then I will be joining you; we'll be back together again. We're not splitting up, Eric, you're just going away for work" I point out to him, Eric sighing as he rests his chin on the top of my head.

"I must sound pathetic to you" he mutters, making me shake my head as I pull back to look at him.

"No, no you don't. To me, you sound like a man in love who is going to miss his girlfriend. And I'm going to miss you, as well" I stroke his cheek softly, Eric smiling at me. But of course the moment had to be ruined when I started to cough. This infection is horrible, it makes me cough up phlegm and it kills my throat every time I cough. Not to mention it makes my chest hurt…

"Come on, I think you should sit down and calm down. You're getting over excited" if he only knew. Just seeing him stood there, it does wonders to my body.

Just seeing him in front of me, it sends tingles of pleasure around my body; his seductive voice makes my nipples hard and a rush of heat to go to my lower region. But I get the feeling that it's the pregnancy hormones making me so horny. But either way, I want – no, I need Eric right now. How I can be so turned on at this point, I will never know. Especially considering how he has done nothing to actually turn me on, I've just sort of turned on for no reason. But I am about to make a reason that Eric will help to fulfil. At least, I hope he will. I want his ship to set sail; I want his ship to make its way over my trembling waters as he fights against the storm of our pleasure. _So not helping_…

"Are you thinking of dirty thoughts?" Eric probes as he helps me back into the hospital bed. God, I hate hospitals, I have spent far too much time here in my life.

"How did you guess?" I blush as I bite my lower lip lightly, my eyes meeting his in a seductive gaze.

"You get this sexy expression when you think dirty things. Things like me _licking_ you, _kissing_ you, _making love _to you and so much more" he murmurs as he climbs onto the bed beside me, his lips attacking mine as I curl my body into his. I love the intimate closeness between us. As our kiss deepens, Eric runs his hand over my side as it makes its journey to the bottom of my nightie. He gently begins to tug it up but I halt his movements, my eyes flickering to the door.

"Oh, shit, sorry. I'll just go lock it, yeah?" he confirms before jumping up and heading over to the door where he slides the lock across. While he is doing that, I remove my nightie, leaving me in just my bra and panties. I sit on top of the covers, waiting for Eric.

When he turns around, after closing all the blinds, his eyes widen when he spots my almost naked body sprawled out on the bed for him. _I cannot believe how horny I am._

"I love your pregnancy hormones" he mutters as he strides back over to me, his body climbing on top of mine as he kisses me, his hand sliding between my legs where he rubs my heated area through the thinness of my panties. I couldn't help but moan against his lips as my hips move in sync with his stroking; it feels so good.

"Mmm, you are a very wet girl, aren't you, Lover?" he murmurs against my skin as he kisses along my neck before he latches onto one part where he begins to suck on that area lightly.

"Only for you" I whimper as his fingers dance their way into my panties, him now rubbing me skin on skin. That feels so much better than through the panties. I feel so flustered, so hot, I feel like I could explode at any minute just through his simple touch.

"What do you want, Sookie? Tell me what you want" he begs as he pulls back, his hand leaving my panties causing me to protest, but he silences me with a small, sweet kiss before pulling back with a cheeky smirk. He leans back on his legs as he begins to undo the button and zip on his jeans, him cocking an eyebrow at me.

"I want you to release the beast, I want you to push me back on this bed and dominate me. Push your dick into me as you make love to me. Please…" I knew I had said the right words when he quickly discards all of his clothing before moving back to me, his lips attacking my mouth as he removes my bra. Once that offending object has been removed he kisses his way down my body to my breasts where he takes one erect nipple into his mouth. One of his hands massaging and playing with the other one. My head falls back on the pillow as I moan, my hands diving into his soft golden hair. While he makes work of my breasts, I feel his spare hand slide down my body where he hooks his finger into my panties where he gently slides them down my legs. I quickly shake and kick them off before wrapping my legs around his waist, making sure to lock my ankles in place. I need him so badly.

With that, Eric gently pushes into me, making me gasp out in ecstasy as I dig my nails into his back just as he begins to move in and out of me. He is being cautious of my ribs and I have my wrist, the on in the cast, resting on his back out of the way as he pumps in and out of me; his mouth swapping to my other breast where he licks at my nipple before sucking at it like a baby to a mothers teat. Just then I get the thought that one day Eric will have to share my breasts with our baby, but then another thought popped up. The milk. I don't think he will be doing this in the future seeing as I will be producing milk, I highly doubt he's going to suck on them and then have breast milk pour into his mouth. I can almost imagine that happening and him saying something stupid like '_yay, free milk_'. The thought alone makes me giggle, Eric pulling back to look at me weirdly.

"Does sex make you laugh?" he chuckles as he stays still inside of me.

"I just had a funny thought" I giggle before kissing him gently as I wiggle my hips, encouraging him to move inside of me again.

"Hmm, I suggest you push those funny thoughts aside until later. Right now, I want to hear those seductive moans leave your mouth" he murmurs before kissing me deeply, his tongue entering my mouth as he begins to move again, his manhood going deeper into me. God, he is so filling, so good.

"Mmm, Eric, harder, please" I whimper as I begin to suck on his neck lightly, a small sigh leaving Eric's lips as he begins to thrust into me harder, hitting a brand new pleasure spot I never knew I had. I couldn't help but cry out his name at this new sensation.

"Do you like this? Do you like it when I fuck you senseless in a hospital? A place so innocent now filled with our naughtiness. With our pleasure, moans, groans and cries"

"Yes, God, yes. I don't just like it, I _love _it, please, Eric, make love to me faster. Please" I beg, Eric grinning as he flips us over so that I am straddling his waist, his hands now resting on my hips. A playfully sexy glint in his eyes.

"Ride me, show me just how _fast_ you want our love making to be" how could I deny that offer? With that thought in mind I begin to rock against his waist, my hands sprawled out on his chest to help me balance as I ride him like he is the best horse at the show. His cock sliding in and out of my dripping wet pussy with such ease. I love being wet for him, but I love our sex sessions so much more. They are always so loving, so pleasurable, so intimate…they are just perfection.

It saddens me to think this is our way of saying goodbye. I know it isn't forever, but it feels like it. Seven days apart from the person you love makes you think and believe the strangest of things.

"You make me so _hot_, so _horny_, so _hard_" Eric whispers in my ear, sending a shiver through me. A shiver of delight, of course. I love those three magical H's, they make me feel so sexy. To know that I have just as much control over Eric's body as he has over mine, it feels like pure bliss. It makes me feel dominant and sexy; he makes me feel like I am the only woman in the world. That he only had eyes for me. That only I can make him like this.

"So close, Sookie. I'm so close, please; please make me explode inside of you. I want to shoot my come into that tight, wet pussy of yours. Please, Sookie, make me come" almost as if he had said the magical words, my orgasm attacks me, making me yell out his name as a rush of my come coats his cock, Eric roaring out my name as he explodes inside of me. I sigh with happiness as Eric sits up, leaving me still straddling him with his cock inside of me.

He wraps his arms around me as he kisses me deeply, our joint come leaking out of my pussy, but neither of us could care. We are far too busy basking in our love right now.

"I love you" he assures me as he runs his fingers through my hair, his kisses going down my neck until he places one last tender kiss on my shoulder. I couldn't help the huge grin that formed on my face.

"I love you, too"

"You are a marvel, Sookie. A wonderful marvel, I don't know how I managed to get through life without you, better yet, I don't know _how_ I am going to get through the next week without you. Having people take photos of me isn't going to be any fun if you're not there to make me smile" he smiles at me reassuringly. I smile back briefly before resting my head on his shoulder, just so he couldn't see the tears leaking down my cheek.

"I'm going to miss you" I sob, betraying myself as I hold him closer. I am really going to miss him.

"I'm going to miss you, too. More than anything in this world, but I will phone you every day. But I am going to have to take into account the six hour difference between us. So talking is going to be very difficult, but we'll make it work. I promise. We'll face time each other using the iPhones; we can do webcam on the computer the night before you leave to come join me. I'll send you pictures of London, just to get you excited for when you come to join me. How does that sound?" he probes as he rubs my back soothingly, trying to calm me down from my state. _Stupid pregnancy hormones_.

"Yeah, yeah, that sounds perfect" I grin through a small sob as I pull back so that I can wipe away my stray tears. I can't believe I am crying, it's not like he's going away for an entire year, it's just a week. An entire week. Seven days. Seven whole days without him.

That only set me off crying again.

"Oh, Sookie" he coos as he holds me closer, just allowing me to cry softly against his chest. Once I have calmed down to just small hiccups, I pull back where Eric wipes away my tears before I can. My eyes feel all dry and itchy now, and no doubt they are probably all red and puffy. Probably blood shot as well, knowing my luck.

"I hate seeing you cry, Sookie, if you don't want me to go, I won't. I don't want to leave knowing you will be upset and crying, I just can't do it. To know that I am the cause of those tears, it breaks my heart" he sighs before kissing my nose.

"No, no. You go; this will be good for you. I'm just overreacting, but I do get the feeling my pregnancy hormones may have something to do with it as well" I giggle lightly, Eric chuckling as well.

"You will be joining me really soon, and I will phone you every day, we will do face time. I will do everything in my power to make sure that we talk until you join me. Then I will hold you and cuddle you, kiss you and make love to you. It's just a few days, while you get better. And, Sookie, before this thought even enters your head, I will be loyal to you. I have always been, and will carry on being, loyal to you. I promise you right now that you are the only woman for me; my eyes are only for you. How can I look at any other woman when the most gorgeous woman in the world is my girlfriend?" he assures me, his words making something brighten up inside of me as I kiss him softly.

"I love you, Eric. I'll miss you, but you're right. It's only for a few days; I'll soon be there with you. But I am scared about flying over there"

"Why?"

"It's my first time flying"

"Oh, fuck! I forgot you had never flown before. God, I'm so sorry, Sookie" he shakes his head.

"Why are you sorry?"

"You'll have to go through your first time flying by yourself, I won't be there to comfort you or soothe you. I hate this, I really do. I wish I hadn't of taken that stupid fucking contract now" he grumbles, but he soon stops his rant when I kiss his cheek lightly.

"Eric, it's okay. I'll be fine, I promise, now go on. You have fun while you are there, yeah? Enjoy the experience, I'll be there soon" I smile at him, Eric grinning at me as he kisses me deeply and passionately. We both share one final kiss before we get off of the bed to get dressed; we can hardly remain naked now, can we? After all, a nurse will be checking up on me soon.

"Oh, Sookie, before I forget. I packed you a few things in here from the house. There is clean clothing, some soap and shampoo, your hairbrush with some bobbles and I even packed that teddy bear. The one your gran gave you, the one that means the world to you" he tells me, making me grin like a lunatic as I attack him with hugs and kisses, whilst being careful of my broken bones. This is truly going to be a pain in the bottom.

"Thank you, Eric. Thank you so much"

"You're very welcome, Lover. I love you"

"I love you, too. I'll miss you, but I'll phone you later, yeah?"

"Yeah, that sounds good. I'll see you soon, okay?" I tell him, Eric nodding before I kiss him lightly. I watch as he crouches down where he lifts my shirt up slightly so my stomach is bare.

"I know you probably can't hear me, but I love you Jr. You be good for mommy while daddy is away" with that he places a light kiss on my stomach before standing up to his full height. He places a kiss on my forehead before heading towards the door.

"I'll see you in a few days, I'll phone you later. Just tell the hospital that I will be phoning you or face timing you, that way they can escort you outside when I do phone" he had a good point there.

When using a mobile in the hospital, you screw up the machines, meaning you could potentially be killing someone.

"I love you" I call out as he leaves the room, leaving me on my own in the room. I really will miss him, but on the bright side I will be going to London in only a week's time. So I will be able to explore a brand new place with the man I love. That much I can look forward to.


	63. Worries

**AN: Thank you to TeaCupHuman, Millarca666, ljhjelm49, erin1705, BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah, ILoveVikings, Eric's No 1 lover, Northwoman, pinkygirl01, sheetse, gabbyannie, alice1239 and ashmo2000 for reviewing xx**

**I apologise for any mistakes, it is late at night where I am and I am exhausted. I haven't been very well lately, so I would like to get some rest so that I am better soon xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter sixty-three

**Eric's POV**

The second I step into the hotel, the one that I had been told I was supposed to be staying at; I am greeted by an older man and a young woman. I recognise the man as being the manager who is in charge of these photo shoots, as I recall, he is the one who kept pestering me over as to whether I wanted to take the contract or not. The woman, however, I have never met before in my life. The man is about 5ft8; he is practically bold but still has somehow managed to maintain a fluffy white beard. He is slightly overweight and he is wearing a crisp white shirt that is tucked into a pair of black tailored trousers. To finish off the look, he is wearing posh black shoes that have a slight point at the tip, and he even has on a black blazer that matches his trousers. The young woman stood beside him is much taller, I would say about 6ft at least, but she is wearing what would look to be about 4 inch heels.

She is a slim woman with a clear hour glass figure and long slender legs, she has a full on tan that really compliments her hair tone. The only bad side to her body is that her breasts are obviously fake; they are far too large to be natural. Her hair is in a soft golden colour that she has allowed to fall over her shoulders in tousled waves. From what I can see she has clear skin with naturally rosy cheeks; she is wearing a light red coloured lipstick with a natural brown coloured eye shadow. She has on a thin amount of eyeliner, but she has gone all out on the mascara. In fact, I think she may be wearing fake eyelashes with how bold and thick they are. To accompany her look she is wearing a revealing dress that showcases all of her assets. The dress is strapless and seems to have a padded, lifting bust with a faux jewel gathered centre. The mid-section has a mesh, skin revealing panel and the bottom is ruched. In any other case the dress would have made a man's eyes travel along her curvy silhouette, but my eyes are staying firmly to myself. The only curvy, sexy woman I want to look at is my Lover.

"Ah, Mr Northman, we are glad that you are finally here. We were beginning to worry" the man – I think he is called Mr Richie – lets out a sigh of relief as he claps his hands together.

"Yeah, sorry about that. There was a flight delay" I inform him as I place my bag down beside me.

"Well, you are here now and it is a great honour to finally meet you" he extends his hand; I take his bulky clumsy hand in my large steady one where I shake his hand twice before pulling back.

"It is very nice to meet you, Mr Northman" the woman smiles seductively at me as she takes in my appearance, her hand outstretching to me. I take her small fragile one in my hand where I shake her hand as well. When I pull back, even I didn't miss that disappointed look on her face. I guess she was hoping we would get to first name basis, but there is no chance of that. This is all strictly business, the only pleasure I plan on having whilst here is when I talk to Sookie and when she finally comes here to join me. The thought alone brought a smile to my face.

"As you already know, I am Mr Richie and this lovely young woman here is Ms Pixie" Pixie? I had to resist the urge not to laugh; never in my life have I heard someone with a name like that. I know it is only her last name, but my God it is funny. I can only imagine what her first name is. It must be something just as ridiculous.

"And what is Ms Pixie's role in this?" I probe as the bell boy comes to collect my bags, telling me that my room is ready. I nod as I motion for us to carry our conversation on as we walk.

"She is the head co-ordinator for the photo-shoot; she will be arranging you into the correct positions. Coincidently, she is also a model who will be doing a few shots with you over the next four weeks. It is part of our new _His and Her_ range we are advertising. We thought we could take a new view on what GQ as a magazine is about. It is all still about the men, just with an extra accessary is how we see it" he talks about women as though they are props. That is just sickening.

"You never mentioned anything about couple shots"

"It was a last minute thing; we were hoping you would be okay with it. Just think of her as an extra, she is there to make _you_ look good" Mr Richie assures me. _I really wish I had Sookie with me right now… It has been hours since I last saw her._

"I'll think about it, but by legal rights I can turn it down. It wasn't in the contract that I signed" I point out; I could almost feel the horror radiating from Mr Richie. I bet he has never had someone refuse his wishes like I am.

"I understand, but may I ask we have an answer by tomorrow? We are already having her costumes made and if you are not interested then we need to halt production before the cheque clears" money. It is always about money with these people.

"I will, but if you had given me more notice you would have had an answer now" I note thoughtfully.

"Yes, I know that now, I am very sorry for this, Mr Northman"

"It's fine, am I okay to turn in? I'm exhausted" I tell them, both of them nodding furiously before saying goodnight and heading off, leaving me to head into my luxury hotel room by myself. The suite has several rooms, the first section of the room is dedicated to the bedroom where there is a large king sized bed. The sheets are in a simple cream and light blue colouring, the walls are painted cream throughout the suite. There is a small lounging area that consists of a corner sofa, a television and one of those comfortable lounging chairs that are designed to be shaped to your body. There is a shelf off to the side that has a couple of books sat on there, but they look like those romance novels Sookie reads.

I walk through the room where I head to the small kitchen area, it isn't much, in fact, it is more like a bar area than a kitchen area. I open up the mini fridge where I find it stocked with booze and a small carton of milk. With a shake of my head, I shut the fridge door before heading towards the bathroom where I open the door to find that the bathroom is large, just like the rest of the suite. The shower is large enough to fit in at least five people; there is even a bath in here as well. This is ridiculous. I am on my own, so they give me the biggest suite possible? I shake my head again as I head over to the bed where I collapse down onto it, I pull out my iPhone where I scroll through my contacts until I get to Sookie's name. With a smile on my face I dial her number, the phone ringing a few times – Sookie is probably making her way out of the hospital with an escort – before the phone is answered by a teary voice.

"Sookie?" I ask worriedly as I sit up in the bed, I hate hearing her cry. I hate it so badly. It kills me to hear her cry and to know that I can't soothe or comfort her either really does hurt me.

"It's nothing, I'm just being stupid" she sobs, my heart breaking at the worry in her voice.

"Sookie, what is worrying you? I can hear it in your voice before you try and deny it"

"They just told me they are going to be running tests on the baby; they will be doing an ultrasound test for fetal nuchal translucency and two maternal serum blood tests" she informs me, my eyebrows scrunching together. I wish she wouldn't use medical terms with me.

"What does that mean?"

"Basically they are checking for chromosome abnormalities in the baby and the tests will also tell us if our baby is going to have any birth defects like down syndrome, trisomy 18 or trisomy 13"

"God, Sookie, I wish I was there. You must be feeling panicked and worried and…God knows what else. You shouldn't have to go through that by yourself, this pregnancy has already put us both through so many scares as it is" I note, hating the concern in my own voice. Of course I am going to be concerned, it is my baby, I am the father, but I need to stay calm and soothe Sookie. My job is to keep her calm and assure her that our baby won't have any birth defects. Our baby wont. I know he or she won't.

"I miss you. I know it has only been a few hours, but I miss you" she sobs.

"I know, I know. I miss you, too. Just look on the bright side, you will be able to come and join me soon. And I promise you, our baby will be fine" I just hope that was one promise that I could keep.


	64. Trickery

**AN: Thank you to TeaCupHuman, erin1705, Millarca666, ljhjelm49, Addie Harris, gabbyannie, ILoveVikings, Northwoman, Eric's No 1 lover, BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah, alice1239, ashmo2000, RamintaD and ncmiss12 for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter sixty-four

**Eric's POV**

"Mr Northman, I trust you have come to a decision?" can I not even eat my breakfast without getting disturbed? I knew I should have gone to that café down the street instead of the hotel café; I should have hidden. Or maybe I should get a tattoo on my head saying _'leave me the fuck alone_'. It's nothing against them, I'm just not in the mood to have them talking to me, I have only just woke up, I'm in a foul mood and I am worried about Sookie. She is stressing and worrying herself ragged over those tests they're doing on our baby, and I can't even find out the results myself until later tonight. I'm six hours in front of her. It's nine in the morning here, so it is only about three in the morning over there. Then there is the hassle about me being busy today on that stupid quick training course, and I probably won't be in until later.

Whatever the results are, she is going to have to deal with them on her own. And that kills me. I want nothing more than to be with her, holding her and soothing her. I hate being so far away from her, but that is my fault. I agreed to this contract, I made the decision to leave her and come here. I can hardly blame GQ, this is my fault. Not there's. Although they could have chosen a better date for when we started…

"Yes, I have come to a decision" I nod as they sit across from me with their coffees. Ms Pixie's eyes instantly land on mine where she smirks at me with a small wink, I couldn't help but be repulsed by her, but for the sakes of this job I had to hide my repulsion. Instead I smile at her in return.

"I have decided against the couple shots. I signed to do singular shots, not couple"

"We thought you would say that, so we reviewed the contract you signed and we found a loophole. The contract does not specify what types of photo shoots you would be doing, but it also says right at the bottom in fine prints that the plans are liable to change" just to prove his point he presents me with the contract, my eyes scanning through it; the fucking bastards. The fucking bastards stitched me up. I take a deep breath as my hand clutches my glass of water; I bring it to my lips where I take a small sip of the cooling liquid. I'm surprised the glass isn't smashing in my hand with the amount of pressure I am putting on it. _Resist the urge to punch the fucker_.

"That may be so, but when approaching me with the contract I was told that I would be doing photo shoots on my own; I was also informed that I could deny any shoots I did not wish to partake in"

"That was the idea at first, but we changed our mind. It isn't mentioned in the contract so under the eyes of the law, you are to fulfil our wishes whether you are comfortable or not" he points out.

"Mr Northman, I hope you do not mind me interjecting, but when being a model there is always going to be jobs where you won't feel comfortable or will not be happy with the situation. If you want to make it big in modelling, or in any type of career really, you have got to be able to accept any situations that are thrown at you" Ms Pixie pipes in, my gaze falling on her now. They have tricked me. They purposefully tricked me, that much I do know, I can tell from just the looks on their faces.

"Besides, her outfits have already been made. We'll even pay you extra for the shots if it would make you feel better" Mr Richie suggests; for answer all I do is grin as I take a bite of my toast; I purposefully chew on it slowly, pretending that I am thinking this offer over.

"My Lover will be joining me soon, I have already cleared that with you, so I ask that the company pays for all her flights"

"We will pay for her flight to London"

"And the rest. She will be travelling with me from now on; as you have probably already read in the newspapers and heard in the news; my Lover has been through a lot. She is currently in hospital and she is pregnant, the doctors are very wary of her pregnancy so I ask that she be with me at all times. I do not trust anyone else to care for her. My mind will not be at ease unless she is with me" I tell him. He is the man in charge of my contract, so this problem addresses him. He cannot expect me to do well in my photo shoot if my mind is distracted.

"We will pay for her flight to London and her flight to Paris. That's half of her flights almost, the cost of those flights would equal about the same amount we would have gave you extra for this sudden change in plans"

"Deal" I smile at him as I shake his hand. It is always a pleasure doing business with him. But I am dreading breaking the news to Sookie, she is already in such an emotional mess; I can only imagine what this will do to her. She will go over board when she finds out. I just hope I can assure her that this means nothing and it is strictly business. It_ is_ strictly business. There is nothing else about this. I am only doing it for the money and to get myself more well-known, however, in doing that I am drawing more paparazzi attention to myself and my Lover. That is a negative side to this.

"We will be starting your quick course in modelling in about ten minutes. We'll be using the pool outside and you will be practicing with Ms Pixie, together you two will be posing in the water in your swim suits. We'll take a few practice photos there, but if they turn out to be great photos we may use them in the next GQ magazine edition" I couldn't help narrowing my eyes at him, but I just didn't want to argue. I want to keep in good terms with him, if I can stay in good terms with him, then maybe I can persuade him to mention something about my new bar in the magazine. It may draw in more customers for me. With that Mr Richie gets up and leaves, leaving me with Ms Pixie. Or should I say Ms Slutty? She couldn't be wearing anything less, if she did, she would be naked. She is only wearing a black tube top and super skinny short shorts. I'm surprised she isn't freezing cold, this country is bloody ridiculous.

It was sunny when I arrived, raining during the night and now the weather doesn't have a clue what the fuck to do. This British weather really confuses me.

"Have you ever been to London before?" Ms Pixie probes as she takes a sip of her coffee. Sookie used to love coffee before she got pregnant, now she can't have the stuff and that really does trigger her emotional break downs sometimes. Coffee used to be the substance to get her through her day, but now that her life source is gone…well…you can probably imagine how she gets.

"No, I don't travel often"

"Oh, well, you are really getting quite the trip out of this contract then, aren't you? London, New Orleans, Paris, wow. We really are being treated well" she grins at me, making me nod.

After all, I don't want to seem unfriendly if I have to work with her.

"I'm Lenora, but everyone calls me Nora for short" _don't laugh. Don't laugh. Don't laugh._

"Eric" I grumble as I shake her hand again. I hate being on a first name basis with her, first name basis symbolises friendship, something that I do not want with this woman. She is an associate at work; that is it. There never will be a friendship here. Especially if I want to keep my balls when Sookie finds out about these couple shots; she may have first met me with my weenie in a bottle, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let her put it back there when she's pissed. I am never putting my poor cock near a bottle ever again. I'll just have to avoid getting drunk off my ass. Which I have done so far, and for that I am very proud of myself.

**Sookie's POV**

"Good morning, Miss Stackhouse, how do you feel today?" the doctor probes as he wanders into the room; I literally only just woke up about ten minutes ago. I was so exhausted by the end of yesterday that I have been asleep all morning, there is quite literally only about thirty minutes left of morning before the afternoon joins us. But even after my long sleep, I still feel tired.

"Better than I did yesterday, when…when are you doing the test on the baby? It was supposed to be done last night but I fell asleep" I laugh lightly, trying to keep my own mood high. Just the thought that my baby could have some sort of chromosome problem scares the crap out of me, I don't know how I would react or cope if mine and Eric's baby had a birth defect like Down syndrome. They would take a lot of effort to look after; I would be scared that I would fail them as a mother.

"A nurse will be down in about an hour to do it, I'm just here to check to see how you are and check you over. How is your breathing? Is it sharp? Does it hurt? When you cough is it dry or…" he trials off, waiting for me to fill in the missing gaps.

"It feels okay, it doesn't hurt unless I breathe really deeply and it's more like a chesty cough than a dry one" I tell him, the doctor nodding as he checks my vital signs.

"That's good then, it would seem you are recovering well, you might actually be getting out earlier than expected" he smiles at me before telling me he'll be back later. Once he is gone I grab the remote from the side where I switch on the telly, it has been a while since I watched the news. I wonder what's going on in the big wide world outside of this hospital.

I begin to just flick through all the news channels until I finally stop on one, not because the story looked interesting, but because Eric was on the screen. The boarder along the bottom – the one that sums up the story in a headline – says _'Naughty Businessman gets down and dirty_'.

"_It has been confirmed that earlier on today, Eric Northman, well-known businessman from Shreveport, has been spotted in London today at a local hotel. This footage was taken of him getting frisky with a young lady who we are yet to find the name of_" I watch as they show the footage of Eric jumping into the pool where he swims over to the woman, her arms going around his neck as his hands rest on her hips. Both of them swimming in a circle facing each other in the water, a man to the side is snapping shots of them.

The problem was I couldn't tell if that was a paparazzi or the photographer for those photo shoots Eric is supposed to be doing. But from what he had told me, today was supposed to be a crash course. Not an actual photo shoot. Has he been mixing business with pleasure? Is he cheating on me? I couldn't help the tears that welled in my eyes at just the thought. _Stupid hormones screwing up my interpretation of everything_.


	65. Sightseeing Planning

**AN: Thank you to Millarca666, Eric's No 1 lover, ljhjelm49, TB-ChelyK, BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah, ncmiss12, TeaCupHuman, erin1705, ashmo2000, alice1239, gabbyannie, ILoveVikings and sheetse for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter sixty-five

**Eric's POV**

This day is killing me. Earlier on they had me in a freezing pool with a slutty bitch, who kept eyeing me up like her midnight snack, and that God damn photographer kept ordering me to actually _touch_ her. One second he wanted me to just cup her cheek, next he wanted me to circle her with her hands in mine, then he wanted me to hold her. But the second he mentioned kissing her, I went ballistic. I gave him a piece of my mind.

"Mr Northman, I am very sorry for how you were treated today; the photographer was unaware of your relationship status, he just wanted to get the best shots possible. The shoot is all about the _his and her_ range, meaning there needs to be some spark there"

"Listen here, Mr Richie, I will shove a _spark_ up your ass if he even dares to _suggest_ kissing that woman again. I am in a relationship, I am a loyal partner, that kiss may not mean anything and it may only be strictly business, but I don't want anything that even _infers_ that I would be unfaithful to my _pregnant_ girlfriend. You people are even lucky I came down here, I ask that you consider the situation I am stuck in and consider the effects your _photo-shoot_ ideas may have on those I love" I snap at him, my anger bursting through me. I am fed up of how they just _assume_ I will go with whatever plans they have in mind, I won't, I have my own opinions and I am not afraid to express them. I wouldn't have gotten this far in life if I didn't express my thoughts and opinions, if I stayed silent and went with the crowd, I would still be some unknown person walking the street. I wouldn't be the proud man I am today.

"Of course, of course. I apologise greatly for this, is there anything we can do to make up for this hassle? We do not want to lose you, you are perfect for these shoots and we would be lost without you" ass kissing, the last bit of grovelling that will actually work.

"I ask for the rest of the day off, I do not want to be disturbed. I will be awake at 7 o'clock tomorrow morning, you can bring me the information for tomorrow's photo-shoot then and I ask you bring me up some toast and a strong black coffee to go with it" and before he can even say anything I head off towards the stairs, not even bothering to look back at him. I love the feeling of being in charge; it makes me feel powerful and untouchable. But right now the only thing I want to do is call Sookie, I want to hear her sweet voice as I tell her how much I missed her and love her. I wonder what the results were for our child, I hope nothing is wrong. I don't think we would be able to cope with a child who has a birth defect, especially as first time parents we won't be able to.

The second I walk into my room I pull out my phone as I pick up the leaflets on the table, I picked some up earlier and placed them on there for me to look at. Might as well plan some sightseeing for me and Sookie for when she comes down. I can't wait to show her this place. While I dial Sookie's number, I put the TV on, switching it to the news channel. I want to make sure no one has been hassling Sookie while I've been gone. Now that I am out of the way and unable to threaten the fuckers, they are probably crawling all over Sookie for information on our relationship.

"What?" she answers with a hiss; it would seem I phoned her during her hormonal hissy fit.

"What's with the venom?" I probe lightly, making sure to keep my voice nice and calm. I want to keep the situation calm and under control, no shouting wars.

"Like you don't know, you were swanning around getting _frisky _in that pool with that _woman_" Sookie shouts down the phone, causing me to pull the phone away from my ear.

"How did you know that? I mean – fuck, it was my practice photo shoot. Ask anyone on this GQ thing. You'll see the photos" I quickly amend myself; the first part makes it seem like it's true. And it definitely isn't. I would never cheat on Sookie.

"But the news..."

"The news lies, Sookie. I could never do that to you, I love you. How many times do I have to say that to make you realise it? I may have been a dickhead and a joker before I met you, but I'm not like that anymore. I'm only trying to be there for you and our baby, I am faithful, Sookie. I always will be. Love is no joke to me" holy fucking shit; I sound like a sap and it sounds as though I just pulled that out of one of those stupid _Dear Abby_ articles Pam spends her life reading.

"I know; I'm sorry, okay? I'm emotional, I've just had the news back on the tests and some other news and…I guess my hormones are everywhere. I knew you would never cheat on me, especially not out in the open like that. But something in my mind had this doubt" she admits, that small bit of information feels like a stab to my heart.

She still has doubt over my fidelity to her. I always thought we were in a stable, solid relationship; obviously not. If we were she wouldn't have those doubts, she would be one hundred percent certain of my faithfulness to her. She wouldn't even dare to think that I would cheat on her. Maybe we rushed into this too quick, maybe we said that we loved each other too soon and this baby certainly didn't help matters. Maybe we should take a break. It might give us a chance to clam down, think over our relationship and then see where we can go. I think it has been too much of a roller-coaster for us so far, we just need to relax and enjoy the ride now rather than scream and stress over it all. But I feel like that can only happen if we had some time apart. And that kills me to even think that. I'm struggling to stay away from Sookie right now, how would I cope if we went on a break? Even if it was only for like a week. I wouldn't be able to cope, and God knows neither would Sookie.

Maybe I'm just thinking up that because I want to run. I want to run away from the battle, rather than stay and fight. I guess we know what I am. I certainly am no man…I am but a mouse.

"What were the results?" I will just leave that old thought in my head. I'm just overreacting. Sookie is a woman, and from my knowledge all women get self-conscious. Especially when their partner is modelling down in London away from them and with a woman model nonetheless. I can hardly blame her for how she must feel. Sookie hasn't exactly been feeling sexy lately, what with her vanishing waistline and little baby bump that is starting to arise. Now she has the bruising, the broken wrist and other injuries. She hasn't got much to feel sexy about. But she will always be stunning in my eyes. Even when she is as big as a house with our child.

"Negative, he or she has no chromosome problems, but that is only the first of many tests that are to come" I hear Sookie sigh; I lay back on the bed, trying to think up something to say. After those thoughts I had before, I have kind of confused myself. I guess I feel guilty for even thinking up the thought of Sookie and me going on a break. For one, it would destroy us both and our relationship would never be the same afterwards. Then for two, I know it was a stupid thought. I could never break up with Sookie, even if it was only a break and I planned to get back with her; I am in love with her, I am dedicated to her. Nothing good could possibly come out of a small break away from each other. If anything, we're technically already having that break. And I hate it. And I know for fact Sookie does as well.

"I promise you nothing will be wrong with our child, and even if there is…they'll still be perfect. Especially if they take anything after you" I assure her, I could almost hear the smile in Sookie's voice when she replied.

"Thank you, Eric. That means a lot to me, I love you"

"I love you, too, Lover. I always will" I grin into the phone; I meant every single word. I will always love her, through both the thick and thin. Through the hot and cold. Through the rain and sunshine. Through everything. She is my life.

"How has your day been then? Was the shoot hard?"

"No, it wasn't too hard. Standing around looking pretty, I do that every day" I laugh, Sookie giggling on the other end of the phone. I love hearing her laugh. It's a nice change from all the hormonal tears.

"Other than that, my day has been terrible. I miss you. I'm just laid in bed now, and I miss having you beside me, I miss having you in my arms where I can hold and kiss you when I like. I hate being limited to when I can contact you" I sigh, hating how far away she is. I really am missing her. More than I have ever missed anyone. Then again, she is the only woman who has ever made me feel like this, and she is the only person to ever make me need them. I do need her.

"I miss you, too. I'll be there soon enough, the doctors said I may be able to leave earlier than they expected" that is great news. That means I could move her flight forward and have her here much sooner than we originally planned, that means I can hold her and tell her how much I love her in person. I will be able to protect her as well.

"I can't wait to have you here with me. You'll love London; I'm already looking through leaflets at places we could go sightseeing at"

"That sounds great, but there is only one place I want to go sightseeing at"

"And where's that?" I probe, wondering which pace in London she could be thinking of. I wonder if I have a leaflet for it…

"The hotel room with you sprawled across the bed naked" oh, oh she is good.

**AN: I think there shall be a time skip next chapter, just to the point where Sookie is coming down to see her beloved Eric. Speaking of Eric, I just got back from watching Battleship with the very luscious and sexy Alexander Skarsg****ä****rd in it. He looks great in a Navy uniform, but he looks even better shirtless…or better yet; naked ;) **


	66. She Is Business, I Am Pleasure

**AN: Thank you to TeaCupHuman, erin1705, Millarca666, ljhjelm49, ILoveVikings, BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah, B-Rock525, Northwoman, RamintaD, alice1239, MsCathywilson, Eric's No 1 lover, ashmo2000 for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter sixty-six

**Eric's POV**

My eyes were staring around the area endlessly, trying to spot Sookie within the crowd that are leaving the airplane, and are now walking into the airport. This is definitely her flight. Where is she?

"Looking for someone?" a soft voice asks to my side, I look in that direction to find Sookie stood there grinning at me. I couldn't help how my jaw dropped open, my eyes widening as I take her in. She looks nothing like how I remember her. She is wearing what looks to be brand new clothing; she has on a Mickey Mouse jumper and denim shorts, she has on her usual trainers. She's obviously had her hair done because she now has a side parting with a side fringe, the fringe covering over her left eye. She has on light make-up, like normal, but she has chosen more vibrant colours that really make her look stunning.

But what really caught my attention was the baby bump she was sporting. She certainly didn't have one of those when I left, I mean, her waistline was slowly disappearing, but she didn't have a bump. But now she does have a bump, and she just…she looks stunning.

"Wow" I murmur, a huge grin making its way onto my face as I take in every single inch of her, she looks so beautiful. Not that she doesn't usually look beautiful, but right now she just looks…especially beautiful. She is almost glowing. She is radiant.

"Do you like it?" she inquires, her eyes looking into mine as she bites on her lower lip lightly. I gently separate her lip away from her teeth with my thumb, just before I kiss her softly, my arms wrapping around her waist as I pull her closer.

I kiss her deeply, showing her just how much I have missed her; I pull back slightly, placing one last small peck on her lips.

"I love it" I assure her before kissing her lightly again "I've missed you" I admit as she rests her head on my chest, her arms wrapped around me tightly, almost as if she was afraid I would disappear at any given moment. We have spent too much time apart; I have missed her every single second I have been away from her. To think that earlier on in the week I was contemplating the idea of us having a break, I regret thinking that now, but it has allowed me to now see that I made the right choice. We don't need a break, and I'm glad I threw that idea away before I spoke it.

"I've missed you, too. It's been a long week without you. It didn't help that the doctors were constantly poking and prodding me with needles" she cringes at just the thought. She hates needles, she isn't scared of them, she just doesn't like having them poked into her. I can't say I blame her. I hate needles myself.

"At least everything is okay. The baby is fine and so are you. That's all that matters to me" I tell her as I take her small hand in my large one, the image of a small baby's hand in mine popping into mind. I am going to look like a giant compared to our child.

"What photo-shoot have you done today?" she looks up at me as I guide her out of the airport and towards the black taxi. Today is a rather sunny day, the sunniest and warmest it has been since I arrived. The weather must have realised my Sookie was coming over here, so it decided it would great her with some sunshine. Sookie is sunshine. The rays of warmth and glow follow her no matter where she goes. She could bring sun to the Antarctic if she went over there, I bet.

"They had me laid in a hammock with a book" I shrug, like it's no big deal. It isn't a big deal. When we get to the taxi I place Sookie's suitcase and bag in the boot, just before I guide her round the car where I open the door for her. Once she has sat down I plug her seatbelt in, placing a light kiss on her lips before I head round to the other side of the car. I climb in and plug my seatbelt in.

"The Goring hotel please" I tell the driver, he nods at me before pulling away into the traffic, I can already see it is going to take us a while to get back to the hotel. This drive is going to be long; I just hope Sookie isn't too tried out from all this travelling. Actually, seeing as it's going to be a long drive, I should tell her about GQ's plan for me.

"Look, Sookie, I should have told you this earlier before you came, but I'm doing a lot of shoots with a woman. GQ tricked me into it, it was never mentioned in the contract, or to me at any point. They sprung it on me last minute and the contract backed up what they said. It specified the contract was liable to change. I'm sorry, Sookie"

"Why are you sorry? Eric, it isn't a big deal now that I really think about it. When I saw that footage of you in the pool with that woman, I felt jealous and outraged. I wanted to rip her hair out for going near my man. But after we talked and you told me that was a photo shoot, I started to think about if you had to do more shots with her, which you are. I began to realise that at the end of the day, you will be coming home to me, telling me you love me. She is business, I am pleasure. They are two separate lives, and I know you would never mix the two, nor would you ever cheat on me. You're a good man, Eric, I trust you. This relationship wouldn't work if there was no trust" she reminds me, a sigh of relief leaving my lips as I kiss her cheek softly.

I would down right hug her and hold her right now, but considering we are in a taxi, I don't think it is appropriate or wise. I will just have to settle for kissing her and wrapping my arm around her.

"I love you" I murmur in her ear, Sookie turning her head around to kiss me softly.

"I love you, too. More than anything" she whispers as she rests her head on my shoulder, I look down at her, my eyes landing on her baby bump when she closes her eyes. I stare at the bump, almost as if I believed it was a foreign thing to me. I cannot believe she has grown an entire baby bump in a week; sure, she had a small barely there one when I left, but now it is noticeable. You could notice this one from a mile away. To think that there is a little human in there, a growing person, it's kind of freaky and unreal.

This time last year I was a freeman, I was fucking every girl in sight and I was partying almost every weekend. When I wasn't getting drunk off my ass, I was flirting with women, and when I wasn't doing that, I was usually fucking them against a wall or in a bed somewhere. I think I fucked a girl in a pub toilet once; I was bloody plastered though when that happened. The only reason I remember it is because Sam reminded me the next morning, when I woke up with a splitting headache. But I'm nothing like who I was anymore; I can't even look at another woman without comparing her to Sookie. And when I do look at another woman, there is nothing sexual about it. When I was single, I used to look at a woman and try to guess how good in bed she was; now when I look at a woman, I just…I don't even register her to be honest. Unless I am actually physically interacting with them, it just doesn't register with me.

But the real shock to the system is this baby; me, Eric Northman, well-known man-whore and businessman, is going to be a father. Sometimes, I wake up and I think about this, I wonder whether I will be a good father or not, I wonder whether I will have a daughter or son. I wonder how they will grow up and who they will look like, how he or she will be. If I have a son, I will never let him go down the same route I went. Fucking random women and getting drunk every day, it was a terrible life that I should have avoided. Finding Sookie, it's just about the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. If I have a son, I am going to encourage him to find the woman of his dreams, not mess around getting pissed off his ass in the hopes that Miss Right will just walk on by. I was lucky to have Sookie walk on by, it was a once in a blue moon moment.

And I thank God every day for the wonderful gift he has given me. A beautiful amazing girlfriend and a child, I couldn't ask for a better life or family.

"Have you had any problems from the evil trio or the police?"

"No, they haven't been near me. I haven't heard anything from them, actually; the only thing I've heard is that Quinn has been charged with breaking and entering and attempted murder. He's been denied bail and they're still deciding on a date for his court case" she yawns. She is absolutely exhausted, the second we get back to the hotel I think I should let her sleep. I was in high hopes we could make love, but considering she is worn out, I don't want to push her. I would rather have her rest and then make love to her all morning tomorrow when she has all of her energy back.

I gently rub her arm, as I look at the time. It is late at night; I can't expect her to strip down and be up for making love, especially not after her flight here. It was delayed twice due to storms. I think my main target is to get her back to the hotel, get her something to eat and drink, and then just go to bed. I have the morning off tomorrow, so we can make love, talk and just reconnect tomorrow. It sounds like a perfect plan to me.I look back down at Sookie; she is fast asleep in my arms. Her eyes tightly closed as she cuddles into me. My poor Sookie, she's all worn out.

**Sookie's POV**

"Lover, come on, Lover" someone gently shakes me, all I do is groan as I reluctantly open one eye to find that Eric is carrying me.

"How long have I been asleep for?"

"Just over an hour, there was a lot of traffic, so we had to take a longer route here" he tells me as he gently places me down onto my feet so that he can open the door. The second it is open I gasp, my eyes taking in the huge suite before me.

"Wow" I note as I look around the room as I walk into through each section of the suite until I get to the huge kind sized bed. A grin forming on my face as I sit down on it, I try to get myself into a seductive position before I look at Eric, his eyes landing on me. I smirk at him as I lick my lips lightly, my eyes travelling down his body.

"Lover…"

"Please, I need you" I beg him as I allow my legs to fall open slightly, Eric shaking his head as he strolls over to me; he gently pushes me back onto the bed before kissing me, his body encasing mine. Eric gives me a small look before kissing me gently.

"Are you sure you're up for it? You're not too tired?"

"I appreciate you caring for my well fare, but I'm fine. Now make love to me" I order him, Eric nodding has he quickly strips away our clothes until we are naked before each other. He grants me my wish by kissing me lightly; he then repositions me so that I am on my knees facing the wall, him behind me as his lips pressing gentle kisses along my neck as he teases my entrance with the tip of his cock.

"Please…" I plead, my hips moving back against him in a futile attempt to guide his cock into me.

"Patience, Lover" he murmurs against the skin on my shoulder; he rests his hands on my hips before slowly sliding into me. I moan softly as he begins to gently move in and out of me, his hands sliding up my body where he pinches at my nipples, only causing me to gasp out pleasure and ecstasy as I encourage him to continue. So many sensations, it is hard to concentrate on only one. Now this is impossible, it is truly impossible to concentrate on just one of these many feelings. They all feel so good and amazing.

"Sookie, fuck, Sookie you're so wet. Your wet pussy feels so good around my cock" I love it when he talks dirty to me, but I also love it when he makes love to me from this position, you get such a deep penetration; the only problem is that I can't see his face when he comes.

"You're so sexy, I really have missed you" he kisses my shoulder lightly, just as he pushes all the way into me, causing me to whimper his name, almost begging him to go harder and even deeper. I don't think he could get any deeper, but my God I want him too. I want him to go so deep he is practically sweeping my cervix with his broom. Impossible; not for Eric. He is long and thick, he could easily hit my cervix if he wanted to, I think he is only resisting now because of my pregnancy and all the hassle it has put us through. He is only being cautious.

"Eric, God, yes. Mmm, you feel so good, please, please go deeper" _be a womb broom, please_.

"You're so sexy when you're horny" he compliments me as he begins to thrust into me with force, his each pump into me going deeper; this man is going to be the death of me. I am sure of it.

"Oh, oh, so close. Harder. I love you" I moan loudly, I could almost feel the grin on his face as he speeds up his actions, his thrusts becoming harder as one of his hands travel down my body, where he begins to slowly caress my clit. Only speeding up my orgasm as I scream out his name, my sweet release taking over me as I release my womanly juices all over his cock; Eric bellowing out my name as he explodes inside of me.

Once we have both been reduced to just small pants, he turns me around and holds me, his lips pressing to mine in a heated kiss.

"I love you, Sookie. More than anything in this world" he kisses me again, my arms wrapped around his neck as I relax against his body. I love straddling him and cuddling with him after love making.

"I love you, too" I whisper straight back. And I mean it, and so does he. I could never ask for a better boyfriend, he is perfect in every sense of the word.


	67. Cute Is Cute

**AN: Thank you to erin1705, B-Rock525, vilannh, Millarca666, ILoveVikings, Northwoman, AlphaSprout, ashmo2000, RamintaD, alice1239, TeaCupHuman, Eric's No 1 lover and ljhjelm49 for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter sixty-seven

**Sookie's POV**

Waking up with Eric's firm body wrapped around mine, his strong arms holding me securely against him, his soft breaths tickling my neck; it just felt amazing. It has felt like forever since we were last this close, since we last cuddled, or even spooned during the night. Now that I'm actually here with him, here in London, I actually realise that I missed him twenty million times more than I originally thought I did. All that worry and stress, all those tears, all forgotten about now. I'm here with him, he loves me and I love him. There isn't much more I could say or want to make this any more perfect. I spin around in his arms so that I am cuddled into his chest, Eric's arms holding me closer as he sighs, his breath blowing at my hair making me giggle. Eric groaning as he opens one eye to look at me.

"You should be sleeping, not giggling" he grumbles as he pulls me even closer, his hand rubbing my back soothingly. I look up at him where I place a small kiss on his jaw, Eric opening both eyes to look at me. I smile broadly at him.

"I can't help it, you look so cute when you are asleep" I giggle again, Eric rolling his eyes.

"Sookie, I have been called many things over the years, but cute is not one of them. _Cute_ sounds too innocent, _cute_ sounds too girly and _cute_ just sounds…_cute_" he tells me in an exasperated voice that causes me to erupt into laughter. Eric throws me a very confused look as he leans up on one arm so that he is leaning over my body.

"Why are you laughing?"

"You said cute is cute" I'm almost in tears through the sheer hilariousness Eric just put forward. I cannot believe he just called _cute_, well, _cute_. That is just so funny.

"I think you've lost your mind" he shakes his head as he flops back down beside me.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I guess I'm just really giddy; it has been so long since I woke up in your arms. I've really missed you" I kiss him softly, Eric pulling me back for a deeper kiss.

"I've missed you, too. It gets awfully lonely sleeping in a huge King Sized bed with no one to keep you warm. I've never known a bed to feel so _empty_ and _cold_" he murmurs to me, his eyes meeting my gaze as he kisses my nose lightly.

"I love you" I rub his arm, a smile on my lips.

"I love you, too. More than you could ever expect" he rolls on top of me, his lips touching mine in a sweet kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck, just as he trails kisses down my neck. But our intimate moment is soon ruined when an alarm starts blaring out, Eric groaning as he rolls off of me and climbs out of the bed. I watch as he walks towards the chest of draws on the opposite side of the bedroom section; my eyes taking in a very good look at his ass. He has a gorgeous ass. The fact he actually got up and wandered over there naked, it's just a bonus in my eyes. He is so hot and sexy; I can't blame any other woman for wanting him. Just as long as they don't touch him. If they even attempt to touch him, I will chop their hands off. He is mine.

"I've got another photo-shoot in about an hour; we better get ready and head down to the café. You can join us on the set and watch. They might actually get a genuine smile out of me if you're there" he grins over at me, making me blush lightly. He makes me feel like I am the only girl in the world. Now that sprung on Rihanna's 'Only girl in the world' song in my head. I'm actually not that keen on that song, I prefer my songs with a little bit more of a beat, and a little less…cheesiness.

"Whereabouts is it taking place?" I probe as I jump out of bed where I grab my suitcase from the side, with some struggle considering that I have a cast on one hand; I put it on the bed before I begin to scavenge through the heaps of clothes piled in there.

"Um…I'm not entirely sure. They don't usually tell me the destination until the morning of the shoot, or just before we have to leave to go to the shoot. So your guess is as good as mine. Now go jump in that shower, I'll join you in one minute" he promises, I nod my head before taking off into the bathroom where I start up the shower.

I look out of the bathroom and towards Eric who is on the phone; he's obviously up to something. But as to what, I don't know. I shake my head, figuring I should just leave Eric to it as I head into the bathroom where I pull on the special plastic bag they gave me, the one that will protect my cast from the water. Once that has been secured, I climb into the giant shower where I allow the warm water to soothe my skin, my sore ribs and my aching thigh muscles. Eric really worked me last night. Just as I begin to soap up my body, Eric joins me, his arms wrapping around my waist as he kisses my neck.

"Sorry, it was urgent" he murmurs, his hands rubbing soft circles on my baby bump. I can't believe I have a baby bump. Better yet, I can't believe I'm three months pregnant.

"It's okay" I lean back against his body; I look up at him, Eric leaning down and kissing my lips softly.

"Let's get cleaned up, we need to be quick. We did over sleep" he reminds me. The rest of the shower went in a blur practically, and the next thing I know I am fully dressed in my floral play suit and gladiator shoes. I'm sat blow drying my hair as Eric scrubs his with the towel, he is still shirtless, but unfortunately he is dressed everywhere else. Just as I finish off with my hair, Eric is throwing the towel to the side before he shakes his mane into place. Unbelievable. It is actually dry. How come my hair doesn't work like that? It is so unfair. Why can't I have hair that dries that quickly on its own? I would love hair that did that.

"You look stunning, Lover" Eric compliments as I stand up in front of him, his eyes taking me in as he pulls his black wife beater over his head.

"I prefer you without the shirt" I tug at his shirt playfully before I lean up and kiss him.

"No time to play, Lover, not until later. Now come on, we have a photo shoot to attend. You will get to see me all dressed up" he grins at me, making me giggle lightly as he takes my good hand in his.

**Eric's POV**

"Mr Northman, just on time. And who is this beautiful lady?" Mr Richie probes as he takes in Sookie stood beside me, and our clasped hands.

"The love of my life" I grin at him as I pull Sookie into my side, I place a light kiss on her cheek, but even I didn't miss the evil glare Nora was shooting at Sookie.

"And what happened to your wrist?" he queries, Sookie sighing as she throws me a helpless look.

"A bit of an accident" she admits, leaving the answer very vagues. I don't blame her, I don't particularly want them to know too much about our personal life either, because it is exactly that; private. Therefore none of their business.

"Either way you got yourself a keep here, make sure you treat her well. She isn't the type of woman you want to be letting go" he points out, making me nod as I grin at him. I don't plan on letting her go, ever.

"How far along is she?" he looks at Sookie's baby bump. I'm surprised he could even see it; her bump is much less obvious in that play suit than it was in that jumper yesterday.

"Three months" Sookie jumps in as she rests her hand on her small baby bump, Mr Richie grinning at her broadly before he looks back at me.

"The shoot will be taking place in the natural history museum; we are going for a Viking period shoot. Except you won't be dressed as a smelly Viking, you will be dressed in a very stylish and sexy handmade Viking outfit, except there will be a modern day twist to it. Then after that we will be travelling down to the London eye where we will get this romantic, fancy dressed photo taken. Both singular and coupled photos" he informs me, my eyes shooting to Sookie so that I can see her response to the latter one. But when I look at her I can see that she is wearing her poker face, she is hiding all of her emotions from me. She knows that photo will entail me posing with Nora, I can see it in her eyes, I can see it in the way her eyes darted to the woman in question.

"Can Sookie join us?" I want her there; I want her to see that this woman means nothing to me. She is just business. I know Sookie knows that already, she's already told me that, but I can see that she is still jealous. I don't blame her; any woman would be jealous or self-conscious. Pregnant women especially; what with Nora being a model and then Sookie slowly losing her waistline as she becomes bigger with our child.

"Of course she can come along; I would love to have a chat with her during this as well. This is giving me an idea for a shoot that I will just have to run through with the boss, but otherwise if I can get the outfits made, it'll be going ahead"

"What idea is this, then?" Nora almost hisses, she is definitely not pleased that Sookie is the apple of my eye, nor is she happy that my Lover is inspiring Mr Richie.

"A pregnancy photo shoot. I know GQ is more about fashionable men, but maybe we can do a special edition that targets fathers, that means we can do a photo shoot with Eric, who is a soon-to-be-father, with his pregnant partner. It will hopefully be a great success because we are widening our audience" he is practically vibrating with the possibility. I couldn't help grinning as I look down at Sookie, she could potentially be joining me in my work. That would be perfect.

"Oh, before I forget, we have booked you in for a catwalk tomorrow night. I know it is supposed to be your day off, but it's just for a few hours" Mr Richie informs me as we walk out of the hotel and towards the limo he has hired for us.

"I'm sure I can spare a few hours" I assure him, as I climb into the limo, Sookie sitting beside me where I wrap my arm around her, holding her close. Mr Richie and Nora sitting opposite us, Nora looking mightily pissed off as she stares at Sookie, practically throwing daggers at her. If any woman deserves a good slap around the face, it's her.

"So, um, where have you travelled over here from?" Sookie tries to make small talk with Nora.

"New Orleans, actually. I live with my cousin"

"Oh, may I ask who your cousin is? I know a lot of people from around that area" Sookie tells her, Nora grinning at her as she throws me a small look. I don't like that look.

"Sophie-Anne Leclerq"

**AN: Ooo, I went there. Sorry, I couldn't resist ;) But nothing bad will happen…for now…or maybe I'm just trying to scare you? We will have to wait and see… So, how are we feeling about Mr Richie's bright idea for a pregnancy shoot? Good or bad idea? Should he push it through? If he does, I need to start looking for some amazing dresses and things for Sookie to wear :D xx If you would happily give me 20 reviews for this chapter I will make the next chapter three times as long, so that's like, what, 5400 words? Maybe more if you are all very enthusiastic :D I'm in a really great mood, can't you tell?**


	68. Pillage My Village

**AN: Thank you to Northwoman, sheetse, paperclip24, TB-ChelyK, erin1705, vilannh, TeaCupHuman, BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah, janiaco, B-Rock525, ILoveVikings, Millarca666, ashmo2000, bassprincess, RamintaD, ljhjelm49, alice1239, Eric's No 1 lover and for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter sixty-eight

**Eric's POV**

The second I feel Sookie's body stiffen, I wrap my arm around her tighter. I am just as furious as she is, but I need to restrain her because no doubt Sookie will attack her if I don't hold her back. I personally want to rip her apart myself; however, I can keep my cool. If I have to work with her, I need to be able to put up with her, so beating the shit out of her wouldn't look too good against me. The reason I am holding Sookie back, is because I don't want her to get hurt in the process of murdering her, that and the fact I don't want her to get into trouble. I know Sookie feels the need to take her pain out on someone, and so far Sophie's cousin seems like a good option. I look down at Sookie, I can see she is furious and agitated, but the main emotion in her eyes is that of pain and sadness.

I pull her closer just as she begins to cry, her tears spilling over as she buries her head into my chest. I rub her back lightly, my dagger filled glare being thrown at Nora.

"Is she okay?" Mr Richie queries worriedly as he stares at Sookie, almost as if she was an alien. He is obviously not used to dealing with crying women, to be honest, I wasn't either, well, that was until I met Sookie. Since meeting her I have become very adapted to comforting an upset woman, especially a _hormonal_ and _pregnant _upset woman.

"What do you think?" I snarl at him sarcastically as I raise an eyebrow at him; I attempt to try and soothe Sookie, I don't like her crying. I hate to see her crying; it upsets me. She is my everything and to suddenly see her in floods of tears, it really gets to me. I wish I could protect her from everything that makes her cry.

"Look, I didn't mean to snap, but we haven't exactly got the best history with her cousin" I explain to Mr Richie, Nora grinning to herself. Is she aware of what Sophie did to Sookie? What she put us through? If she does know, she is a sick person, especially if she can sit there grinning about it all.

"What did she do?" Nora probes, I can see by just looking in her eyes that she knows. I can see the recognition in her eyes.

"She pushed Sookie over, causing her to miscarry one of our children" I mutter, Sookie crying even more just hearing me say it aloud. Since that incident took place, we haven't actually truly talked about it. We haven't even mentioned it since it happened. Maybe we should talk about it, clear the air and talk about how that made us both feel. Maybe that's the barrier that has been complicating things between us; maybe it's that part that has been holding us back from moving on.

I watch as Mr Richie stares at Nora in shock, Nora looking fairly gob-smacked herself.

"I knew that you two used to be together, but I didn't know she had done _that_" Nora whispers with a shake of her head. I had to resist the urge to shout 'I call bullshit!'.

"Let's just move away from that, it is upsetting my Lover deeply" I point out, Mr Richie abruptly moving on to the topic of the photo shoot. He quickly explains roughly whereabouts in the museum it will take place, what kind of shots he is expecting to get out of it. He explains that if the photos turn out to be really good, they may offer to sell one to the museum in order for them to promote the exhibit that we are actually having the shoot in.

Whilst he talks about all of that, I carry on to rub Sookie's back as I whisper soothing words to her, trying to calm her down from her worked up state. But while I am doing that, I let my mind think over everything that I was thinking about earlier, everything about the Sophie situation. When Sophie pushed Sookie, I was outraged, at the time we didn't know she was pregnant, all I knew at that time was that my ex fuck had just hurt my Lover. So when Sookie began complaining about abdominal pains, it scared me to no end. I rushed her to the hospital, the doctors taking charge while I waited in the waiting room. When I was finally called in to see her, I discovered about all the tests they wanted to do, and about how they thought she was pregnant. Then there was Sookie telling me about the blood in her panties; I felt scared, devastated, confused and every other emotion under the sun that day.

How was I supposed to react? Sookie and I had barely been together for long and suddenly a wild pregnancy appears. The next thing I know I'm going to be a father. I sometimes wonder if this pregnancy was the thing to put the strain on us, the thing that made us so livid of everything. There are a lot of things I think about, quite a lot of them revolving around this pregnancy. They are usually always positive, but I do sometimes still get that odd stray thought, the one that holds all the negative things. I hate them. But I cannot fight them away when they arise. That's why I want Sookie and I to sit down and talk, discuss everything that has happened, express our own feelings regarding it all, but to mainly talk about any doubts or negative thoughts that we have been having. Sookie has always told me that our relationship should be based on trust and on the truth of all the matters.

The second we get there, Sookie and I climb out of the car where I pull her over to the side, my lips pressing to hers lightly as I hold her close.

"I love you, Sookie Stackhouse. I promise to protect you, always. I will never let anyone hurt you, never again. I promise" I murmur before kissing her nose lightly, Sookie smiling at me before she rests her head on my chest, her arms wrapping tightly around my waist.

"Thank you. I don't know what I would do without you, when we were separated for that week, I felt so empty and tired, I didn't feel like smiling, I didn't feel like laughing, all I wanted was to see you again. Or at least talk to you. I was missing you every single second of the day, even in my dreams I missed you. You were always in them, holding me like you are now and telling me how much you loved me. I love you, Eric Northman" she leans up and kisses me softly, a small grin making its way onto my face as my eyes land on her baby bump.

I still cannot believe she developed an entire baby bump in that one week I was away.

"We better follow them in, I can only imagine what outfit they have made for me" I chuckle, Sookie giggling lightly as I take her hand in mine. I kiss her cheek lightly before guiding her into the museum and towards the exhibit we are working in.

"There you are; I have been waiting for you. Now come with me, we need to get you fitted into your outfit, the photographer will be here soon" my costume designer notes as he guides me off towards a different room, only causing me to throw Sookie a helpless look as she giggles to herself.

**Sookie's POV**

While Eric is getting changed into his costume, I sit down next to Mr Richie on the bench within the exhibit; he is sat tapping away at his iPad.

"You know, if you are up for it, a pregnancy photo shoot would be ideal. GQ has been having many thoughts and debates on new fresh ideas, you know, things that will help to improve sales. That was the whole reason behind getting Eric on board, not only is he handsome and well built, but he is known throughout the country. He has also been voted hottest man before, so he was an obvious choice to choose. Boys, who want to be men like Eric, will buy the clothes we recommend they buy"

"Then what is the point in this shoot? I highly doubt people are going to go buy Viking outfits" I point out, making Mr Richie shake his head at me.

"GQ isn't about selling clothes; it is about making people aware of the current trends, so in the end, we make money. We sort of advertise, if you will, we recommend ways to improve men's styles, to try and create a better image for men around the country. But lately our sales haven't been going to well, people are clicking onto our website more than actually going out and buying our magazine. So we haven't been making too much money, so in a desperate bid to make more money, we have decided to do some more adventurous shoots such as this. Then in the magazine we are also going to recommend romantic dates out, which is the whole point of the London eye shoot. It will give us this romantic feel. That is also one of the reasons we are heading to Paris as one of our destinations"

That is exactly what I needed to hear right now, I absolutely needed to hear that there are going to be lots of romantic shoots, I definitely needed to know that my boyfriend is going to have to act all lovey dovey with that gorgeous woman. I mean, come on, she is perfect! She has the perfect figure, she is slim and sexy, and she is sassy. She is everything any man could possibly want. Then here's me, all bloated, my waistline slowly disappearing and I look fat. I know it's not fat, I know it's because I'm pregnant, but I still can't help but feel unsexy. The only positive thing that makes me feel better about my appearance is the fact that my breasts are getting larger with this pregnancy. They were already large beforehand – all natural if I may point out – so now they are that tiny bit bigger. By the end of the pregnancy, they will probably be like two massive balloons. Something I can't say _I'm_ looking forward to, but no doubt Eric is getting all hyped up over it.

"So what's the current plan to make more money?"

"To include more topic areas within the magazine, to use the most popular and handsome men and finally to keep up with the fashion trends. But our main one is to include a few couple photos; we are going to do a couple of articles about how men can impress their woman. You know, create the best, most romantic setting for a date possible. We will keep that going for a couple of weeks, just to pull ratings up a bit, and then we will have to come up with a different plan" he informs me, making me sigh. I can already see where this is going. It is going to include me dressed up in super high heels, a short dress and showing off my baby bump for the camera.

"That's why this pregnancy photo shoot is perfect; we will be able to do a special addition magazine where we can write articles about being a father. We could include tips on how to impress your pregnant partner, and on what are the do's and don'ts of caring for your pregnant partner. There is so much we could do with that subject, that it would be a massive hit. Most men out there are parents, they will instantly be attracted by this sudden topic as they will be able to improve their fathering skills" I don't think I have ever seen a man bounce up and down in such excitement before. It is kind of scary, but mainly it is kind of weird. I can almost see the dollar signs in his eyes.

"But every man has a different outtake to being a father, no father is alike. Some fathers are stricter, some are more fun, and some just like to enjoy the ride. By doing this, you would be making every father the same" I express my point of view on this matter.

I like the idea he wants to follow, but I think he is approaching it the wrong way.

"That doesn't matter; we will work out any technicalities later on; right now I want to know if you want to do these shoots. If you don't, I will just use Nora and make her wear one of those fake baby bumps…" he trails off. Okay, now this is unfair, he is using my dislike of her being near Eric against me; he is manipulating me into accepting his offer. Could this be classed as blackmail?

"I'll think about it" I mutter, turning my body slightly away from him, signalling that this conversation is over. I don't take well to people trying to manipulate me; it really does tick me off. Luckily, my mind is soon distracted when Eric walks back into the room, my mouth practically dropping open when I take him in.

He is dressed in a black tunic with a light brown cape that has fur (fake by the looks of it) at the top where it clips onto his tunic. Alongside that he has on one of those proper Viking helmets with the horns on it, black trousers, brown boots with the fake fur boot covers on them; he also has on a brown belt around his waist and he is carrying a long sword. It looks like a real one as well. I couldn't help how I instantly became aroused just looking at him; who knew he could look so sexy in fur whilst carrying around a sword. There is just something so hot and sexy about this dangerous side they are trying to pry out of him. It was almost as if he was meant to be a Viking. He just looks so in place with that costume on.

"Wow…" I mouth to myself, my eyes taking in every single inch of Eric.

"What do you think?" he probes as he walks over to me, he even goes as far as giving me a little spin. By this point Mr Richie has walked off, he is now talking to Nora about something.

"All I can say is that you can pillage my village any day" I wink at him, Eric smirking at me as he crouches down in front of me; he leans forward and kisses me lightly, his hand becoming lost in my hair as I pull him in for a deeper kiss.

"Mmm, I think I may steal this costume if this is how it makes you react" he murmurs as he kisses down my neck, his hand sliding up my thigh. I look around the place, making sure no one is watching us as his finger pushes my panties to the side before he pushes two fingers into me. Making me gasp.

Thank God the shorts part of this playsuit is baggy, that means he has perfect access to my girly bits when he uses his hands like he is now.

"Fuck, Sookie, you are so wet" he groans before kissing me again, his fingers pumping me twice before he pulls his fingers out of me, his hand sliding back until it is just resting on my thigh.

"Tease" I whimper, my glare meeting his amused eyes.

"I can hardly finger you in the middle of a museum, especially when all these people are here" he motions around the room. There are only about ten people in the room excluding us, and not one of them is paying attention to me and him.

"You better make up for that later on" I breathe seductively as I lick my lips, Eric moaning lightly before he kisses me again.

"I will give you everything you want" he whispers in my ear before pulling back, leaving me there feeling all wet and uncomfortable as he winks at me. He then takes off towards the photographer who is calling him over. _When did that photographer arrive?_

"Ah, I will just tell you" I look up just in time to see Mr Richie coming over to me. I don't like the look of this; what the heck is he up to?

"I've got my hands a bit tied up currently because Nora is playing hell up over something of the other, so, I was wondering if you could pass a message onto Eric for me? I have a feeling I won't be able to talk to him again today, not even at our next photo shoot" he sighs, making me scrunch my eyebrows together as I watch him carefully.

"What do I need to tell him?"

"Well, we have a photo shoot in New Orleans next; he will be required to work with a new colleague. We are going to do a shoot there that requires us to show how this suit can look good on any man, no matter what their personal appearance is. So we will be having Eric in the photo, and then a man who is his polar opposite within appearance"

"Okay, that makes sense. Is there anything else I should tell him?"

"The guy we have chosen is very handsome and isn't quite as well-known as Eric, but together they will look great in a photo. Just tell him that information and then tell him we will provide him with the profile of our chosen man later on" he tells me before rushing off, not even giving me a chance to ask any questions.

Eric will probably be fine with this; after all, anything is better than doing photo shoots with that Nora Bitch. _Please forgive me for my foul language, Gran_. I still cannot believe she is related to that Sophie person. That just makes me dislike her even more. I watch as they go about Eric's photo shoot, but every few minutes a loud bellowing match would enter the room as Mr Richie and Nora would battle it out. I still don't have a clue what they are arguing about; Nora is shouting in such a high pitch voice only dogs could possibly understand her, and then Mr Richie is talking complete nonsense in my opinion.

"Mr Northman, just hold your sword up, like a victory kind of pose" the photographer insists, Eric nodding as he dramatically aims his sword up into the air, his arm is perfectly straight and he is using a very seductive facial expression. Of course, I'm the only one who actually clicked on to the sexiness of his facial expression.

Then again, I am the hormonal pregnant woman who gets to make love with that man whenever she wants or needs, so it is only expected that I find him sexy no matter what the expression he decides to wear. I particularly enjoy his bedroom expression.

"Okay, I think we got that magical shot" the photographer calls an end to the shoot, Eric sighing in relief as he jogs over to me, I stand up just in time for him to pick me up where he spins me around, his lips pressed against mine. I couldn't help giggling as we kissed. While he spins me, he's being very careful of my baby bump, as not to put to put any pressure on my womb.

"We have an hour before we have to travel to the London eye, how about we have some fun. I was a little mean to you teasing you like that" he runs his finger up my spine, making me arch my back. He knows I hate it when he does that. I usually squeal when he does it, but I managed to hold back that urge today.

"Maybe I don't want to…maybe I just want us to sit down and talk" almost as if I had caused some magical switch to click in his brain, he places me down the floor, his poker face making an appearance. I don't like that expression.

"Actually, I think we should do some talking"

"What about?" I whisper as I step back slightly, Eric's hands taking hold of mine as his eyes meet mine, I can only imagine what he must be thinking.

"Everything, really. We never actually talked about…the Sophie situation and what she did. We haven't talked about it, I know you just want to move away from all that, but I feel as though that's blocking us from moving forward in our relationship. She caused such a huge step to be taken in our lives, yet we have never even mentioned it. I just think it's something we should address" he tells me, making me take a deep breath.

I really don't want to talk about that. She caused us to lose one of our babies; it's not something I want to revisit.

"Do we have to talk about that now?" my voice cracks slightly, making me curse myself as the tears begin to well up in my eyes. _Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry._

"No, we can talk about it later, Lover; I was just saying it's something we should approach. I know it's hard, but I really feel like it's something that needs to be done"

"And I agree, I just feel a bit too emotional right now to talk about it" I admit; my pregnancy hormones are terrible, they change my emotions every three seconds. It is ridiculous.

"What do you want to do, Lover?" Eric murmurs as he pushes a few stray strands of my hair behind my ear, a small smile making its way onto his face.

"You tell me" I pull him down for a soft kiss, a small smirk playing on his lips as I tug at the belt around his waist.

"I think you want to strip me down and ride me. I think you want to get naked; I think you want to get sprawled out on a bed somewhere as you _beg_ me to _pillage your village_ until you scream. Until you _come_ all over my _cock_" he breathes in my ear, making me moan lightly as I grip him tighter, a wave of wetness hitting me again. It is so unfair how horny he can make me.

"You better go through with your teasing this time"

"I plan it, come on, I know somewhere we can go" he grins at me, his lips pressing to mine again before he takes my hand in his, not until after he has placed his Viking hat on my head. I can't help giggling as he pulls me out of the room and down a corridor. Where is he taking me?

"You have a choice of three places we can make love, none of them are really fancy, but there isn't anywhere near here where we can go to make love that is classier. So, we can make love in the closet, the restroom or we can sneak onto one of the exhibits if you really want to be adventurous"

"I like the idea of the closet" I blush a deep red colour, I never thought I would say that, but to me there is just something so exciting about having sex in a closet. You see it in movies all the time, and I guess I just want to try it myself.

With that, Eric smirks at me as he picks me up, carrying me into the closet where he sits me down on a table in here, him going to shut the door before he comes back to me; his lips attacking mine again as he pulls down the zip on my playsuit. Once that obstacle has been dealt with, he slides the material off of my shoulders until it falls down to my waist, Eric removing my bra with one easy flick of his wrist. He instantly moves his mouth to my breasts where he kisses down my breast, his mouth taking my nipple in where he sucks and nips at the second most sensitive part of my body. My back arches as I whimper, begging him for more as my hands quickly move to removing his clothes, not even waiting for his permission as I yank his trousers until they fall down, his cock springing free. He's all hard and ready for me.

"Lift your hips up" he whispers roughly in my ear, making me nod as I lift my hips up, Eric sliding off my playsuit and panties. Once they have been discarded he pulls off his shirt, revealing his well-defined abs. I couldn't help but run my hand along them as he pulls me forward; my legs open as each one rests along each side of his body. Giving Eric the perfect opportunity to penetrate me. God, I need him to penetrate me.

"You make me so hot, I need you" he kisses me just as he pushes into me, causing me to shout out his name as I grip his shoulders, Eric moving in and out of me with a vengeance. It would seem we are both as bad as each other when it comes to making love, we both get horny easily and we both enjoy it rough and wild. I don't know why I do; I just find it so much hotter that slow sex.

"Oh…Eric…" I pant, my hips moving against his, trying to encourage him to go deeper into me. I want him deep inside of me, I love having him all the way inside of me, and it always feels so good. He is so filling. So thick, so long, just pure goodness in my opinion.

You're so wet, Sookie. So fucking wet. I could just live in your pussy" he breathes in my ear, making me moan, causing me to beg him to go faster; Eric obliging perfectly as he speeds up his actions, my whimpers turning into full out shouts as my back arches again, Eric's lips attacking my breasts as I lock my legs around his waist.

"I love you" he moans, my arms wrapping around his neck as he begins to slide into me deeper. God, he feels so amazing. So perfect. I couldn't help the tears welling up in my eyes as I hold him, my head resting on his shoulder as he carries on making love to me; everything just becoming a bit too much for my emotional state. Soon enough my moans turn into light sobs as my tears spill over, Eric halting his movements as he moves me back gently, his thumbs wiping away my tears.

"Oh, Lover. What's wrong?" he probes as he holds me close, his hand rubbing my back soothingly, his cock still nestled inside of me.

"I love you so much, and then there is the baby, and everything, I guess I'm just a tad over emotional right now" I sob, Eric cooing sweet nothings to me until I have calmed down.

Once I have calmed down I kiss him softly, my hips moving lightly against his, Eric kissing me straight back as he resumes moving in and out of me again.

"I' so close, Lover" he murmurs in my ear as he rests his hands on my hips, helping me move against him. Soon enough I am screaming out his name as I come, Eric roaring out my name as I feel him explode inside of me. Eric carries on to move in and out of me until we have both come down from our highs, once that has happened he gently pulls out of me. He sits down on the table beside me before pulling me onto his lap so that I am straddling him, his lips pressing to mine.

"You are so perfect, Sookie, I love you with all my heart. And that is the God honest truth"

"I love you, too; I don't know what I would do without you. You have turned me from being that grumpy nurse that I was, to the more relaxed woman that I am" I stroke his cheek, Eric placing a light kiss on my nose.

"I think saying _relaxed_ is pushing it a bit, but I know what you mean" he grins, making me hit his chest playfully.

"Cheeky"

"You know you love it" he smirks at me. Ah, touché. He knows me far too well.

"And I wouldn't have you any other way" I admit before kissing him lightly. I really wouldn't have him any other way, Eric is different; he is sweet and just pure perfections. It is almost as if the God's themselves designed him. I would never change him, not for the world.

"We should probably get dressed, I still have to go put on my normal clothing and then we have to leave for the London eye"

"Yeah, you're right" I sigh, Eric promising me that we can cuddle later when we get back to the hotel. I nod lightly as I climb off of his lap, where I then begin to pull my clothing back on.

"Oh, before I forget, Mr Richie wanted me to tell you that in New Orleans you will be working with a male colleague, he said it was so that they could show that no matter what your personal appearance, you can still look good in that certain suit. He said the guy was your polar opposite, so I'll assume he has dark hair and dark eyes" I tell him as I watch him finish getting changed.

"As long as I have you with me, I don't care" he grins at me, kissing me one last time before he pulls on his shirt, his hand taking hold of mine before we head out of the closet. I feel like the rest of today is going to be great. As long as I have Eric, every day will be great.

**AN: This is the Viking outfit I attempted to describe:**

**http:/www(dot)awise(dot)org/item/8534/viking-warrior-adult-costume(dot)html**


	69. My Saviour

**AN: Thank you to Millarca666, TeaCupHuman, Northwoman, ILoveVikings, AlphaSprout, ljhjelm49, erin1705, BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah, vilannh, RamintaD, ashmo200, Eric's No 1 lover, and ncmiss12 for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter sixty-nine

**Sookie's POV**

By the time we arrived at the London eye, the sun was already beginning to set, the sky turning a beautifully romantic filled colour with lilac, light blue, and a tiny hint of pink within the scene before us.

"It's so beautiful" I breath, Eric coming to stand behind me as he wraps his arms around me from behind, his chin resting on the top of my head.

"Nowhere near as beautiful as you" he murmurs in my ear before spinning me around to face him, his lips crashing down on mine as he holds me close. One of his hands running through my hair, his face pulling back from mine, but not too far away as he rests his forehead against mine.

"I love you, Eric" I whisper, him grinning at me as he kisses me again gently.

"I love you, too, Sookie. You really don't know how happy I am that you could join me; I felt awful leaving you sat there in hospital on your own, especially when I found out about the tests they wanted to do on the baby. It was killing me. I felt like I had let you down" he admits, my heart really going out to him. I take his hand in my good one, my other hand - the one in the cast - staying rested beside me. The doctors told me not to move it around too much.

"You didn't let me down, you never could have known that this was going to happen; you had already accepted that contract. It would have been wrong for you to turn it down last minute, or postpone it after all the effort that went into it and all the stress it caused you. It's not like you left me there when I was in a critical condition, I just had a bit of a bump"

"A bit of a bump? It left you with fractured ribs, several bruises and cuts and a broken wrist" he deadpans as he looks down at said wrist, making me sigh.

"Look on the bright side, Eric, my wrist wasn't broken too badly; plus my ribs are almost fully healed. And our baby is okay, and I'm okay" I rub his chest lightly, Eric sighing as he wraps his hand around the hand I'm using to rub his chest with; he kisses it lightly before kissing me.

"Yeah, yeah your right. You're here with me, and you're fine; I can protect you now that you're finally here with me. Just always stay with me, Sookie, I don't know what I would do if you were to ever leave me. It just about killed me when I couldn't be with you for that week. I dread to think what it would be like to not have you in my life at all" he shakes his head, causing me to throw my arms around him as I hold him tight, whilst being careful of my broken ribs. During that week Eric was over here my ribs felt fine, I didn't really feel any pain for the majority of the week. The aching feeling has only just come back. I get the feeling it was from my first night here with him yesterday, I think that love making session may have put a bit too much pressure on my ribs.

But the warm water from the shower this morning did help to soothe the soreness, so I can only hope it will die away again soon enough.

"I promise to never leave you, just as long as you promise to never leave me"

"I promise. Always" he kisses me again, more deeply this time. But our intimate moment is soon ruined when Eric's costume guy calls for him, telling him _'it's time to get beautiful_'. In my opinion he looks handsome enough as it is; he doesn't need a single thing doing to him. He is perfect. Eric throws me an apologetic look before he gives me one last quick kiss; with that he heads off to follow his costume guy into a tent they have set up, leaving me stood there.

I look around the area trying to spot Mr Richie, I want to have a talk with him about this photo-shoot he wants me to do. But when I do finally locate him, I see him arguing with that Nora person again. She must really be in his bad books; I can't help but wonder why he hasn't just fired her ass yet.

"I have had it with you! If you do not sort out this attitude of yours, I will cut you from this project, I have the authority to fire you and I will. You can whine to me all you want but I am telling you this right now; stop it. We cannot afford _any_ distractions right now" he barks at her, Nora screeching with frustration as she stomps her foot like a spoiled brat. I shake my head, quietly wondering to myself about whether or not she has actually grown up yet.

"Go get dressed, if you're lucky I might give you one last chance. But say one more word, or even dare to talk back to me, and this shoot will be your last" he yells at her as he walks away, straight towards me as his face lights up, those dollar signs jumping up in his eyes again.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about those shoots" I admit to him, his grin growing even larger again as he motions for us to go sit down on the fold out chairs. Once we have sat down he pulls out a note pad and a pencil, making me wonder about what he could possibly want to write down.

"Please tell me you are going to take this offer; it is an opportunity of a life time"

"I have some questions about it first"

"Please ask away" he insists, my eyes being drawn to the people who are setting up the set, they look awfully busy.

I really want to offer them my help, but I may not get this opportunity to talk to him again, so I better ask this now. Then I can consider offering a helping hand.

"If I was to do those shoots, how would you hide this?" I hold up my broken wrist, the one in the cast. I can only imagine how he is going to get around this, but from the looks of it he already has a plan in his head. I bet he came up with that idea the second he saw me.

"We would just do side on shots, so you and Eric would be facing each other, your broken wrist on the side that the camera won't capture. There is a way around all of the problems that popup" I figured that would be his answer.

"What type of shoots would I be doing and what kind of outfits should I be expecting to wear?"

"Mainly dresses, although the length of each dress will vary. You could be wearing just general clothing such as jeans and a shirt. The shoots will be mainly romantic ones, with quite a few family based ones mixed in there. We may even bring in a baby, one that is roughly about ten, maybe eleven months old. Twelve months at the max, that way we can truly capture that family image" I was not expecting that. But I must admit I do like his ideas, I'm actually really pleased with them, plus I actually want to take part in these shoots. I don't know why, I guess I feel like I am sharing something special with Eric, other than our child and love of course, plus I feel as though I could be helping other families know that everyone is the same. No matter what social class you are.

"Is there any themes to these shoots?"

"Romance, family, we might do a posh love style photo-shoot and we will also probably attempt to fit in a water shoot if you feel comfortable with that. In fact, we were going to do this shoot with Nora and Eric, however, Nora is being very…unreasonable lately. So instead we would like you to take her part in the final photo-shoot"

"What's the final photo-shoot?" I raise an eyebrow at him, my wariness growing. I am very worried about what type of final photo-shoot he has in mind; I'm kind of hoping it's something half decent, if it involves having tarantulas or large snakes near me, he can go away. I love animals, but those two types of animals scare me.

"A wedding photo-shoot"

**Eric's POV**

When I exit the tent after getting fitted into my black suit, I try to spot Sookie, my eyes finally finding her but she is in deep conversation with Mr Richie. I wanted to do nothing more than go over there and hold her, but unfortunately I have to remain here out of the way. The designer has given me strict instructions to remain on the carpet they have set out along the ground; they are taking no chances of me mucking up my suit or shoes. Probably a wise decision.

"Don't you look great" Nora purrs as she comes over to me, her hand going to reach out for my black tie but I step back, just out of her reach. She drops her hand, a pure look of shock overrunning her face. I take that opportunity to look at what dress they have shoved her in, just so I know what I am working with.

She is wearing a royal blue elegant and sophisticated dress that has a band filled with dazzling beading around the waist and the straps are designed with the same decoration. The dress also has a deep V-neck and open back, obviously trying to bring some allure out of her as well as this maturity. I do like the dress; just not on her. If anything, I think that dress would suit my Lover more.

"Don't I look great?" she gives me a little spin, causing her to trip over slightly due to the height of her heels. I had to resist the urge to laugh as she tries to catch her balance.

"Hmm, if you say so" I roll my eyes as I stroll passed her, just as the photographer calls for us to take our places. Once I am stood where they have designated me to stand, I look over at Sookie who is smiling over at me; I give her a small wave, Sookie waving straight back with her good hand.

I still can't get over how those bastards hurt her. What sick people actually set out to try and injure, or even kill, a pregnant woman? I hope that Quinn rots in jail, and soon enough, Felicia and Sandra will be joining him. Sookie is my everything; I _will_ protect her no matter what. I am willing to die for her, just as long as she and our child are safe.

"Right, Nora, I need you to stand in front of Eric, facing the camera, where you need to stretch your arms behind you so that they are wrapped around his neck. Eric, rest your hands on her hips and give her that hungry look. The one that shows that you just want to throw her down and rip her clothes off. Be seductive, the both of you" he orders us. We both quickly go ahead with his orders, but when it comes to looking at her seductively, I think about Sookie.

I think about how I want to throw her down, I think about ripping her clothes off as I kiss all over her body. Just the thought of Sookie causing a small smirk on my face.

"That is it, Eric! Pure perfection; Nora, please put more emotion into this. Are you a model or a statue?" he shouts at her, Nora huffing defiantly as she begins to play with the hair on the back of my head, making me stiffen slightly.

"Stop it" I growl at her lowly, Nora giggling to herself as the camera carries on snapping shots of us here and there as we carry on to move positions, but only ever so slightly.

"Don't you like this?" she turns around to face me, her pulling my face closer to hers as the photographer moves around so that he can take side shots of us.

"No, I don't. My _girlfriend_ is stood over there watching, you stop this now. I'm not interested in you, get that into your thick head" I snap at her in a hushed whisper, Nora glaring at me before her glare turns into a small grin. With that she turns around so that her back is pressed against my front, she grabs my hands and moves them so that they are resting over her stomach. I watch as she throws Sookie a victorious smirk, Sookie looking like she could kill her. I send her a reassuring look, her nodding lightly as she blows a kiss at me. I offer her a cheeky wink in response, making her giggle as the photographer finishes off taking the last few shots.

"I think we got lots of good ones in there, you two were on fire. Well, Eric was anyway; I kind of felt like you were holding back, Nora; you only just started to get into character towards the end. That is no good to us; you need to be hot straight from the beginning. Just because you weren't ready and on the ball from the beginning, you have cost the company extra money because I had to take an extra fifty shots rather than the agreed one hundred and fifty" he tells her, Nora looking down at the ground abashed as I thank the man. Before I can even register what has happened, a pair of arms wrap around me tightly, a slight hiss following afterwards as Sookie pulls back for a moment.

"Lover? Are you okay? What happened?" I probe, my eyes checking over every single inch of her body, trying to find where her pain could be attacking her from.

"Just my ribs, I hugged you too hard" she smiles shyly at me, making me shake my head at her as I pull her into my arms gently, my lips pressing a light kiss on her forehead.

"How do you think it went?" I cock an eyebrow at her, Sookie blushing lightly as she runs her finger up and down my chest. I think someone is turned on.

"I think you looked hot; you would make a great model if you ever chose to pursue it as a career"

"Yeah, maybe you're right, but I have no plans of this being my career in the future. As far as I am concerned, there is roughly around three weeks left before this contract is up. Then there is Christmas in just over two weeks. In fact, that Christmas week is going to be very busy" I note, Sookie's entire aura dropping as a few tears begin to well in her eyes. That is never a good sign.

"Oh, Lover, what is wrong?" I probe as I wipe away the stray tears with my thumb, Sookie lightly sobbing, causing me to hold her close again as I rub her back soothingly. I couldn't care less if she stains this suit with her tears, I am sure they can just wash this. But you cannot wash away whatever is upsetting my Lover.

"You only get three days off, so that's like, what, Christmas Eve, Christmas day and boxing day? That isn't a proper Christmas break, and then there is the fact I have that court case in about a week" shit. How did I forget about that court case? She must be worrying herself sick over that, and I forget about it? It was my father and old best friend that kidnapped her, threatened her, made her feel scared, and it's their fault she is going through this upsetting period now. I still cannot believe I forgot; I should be ashamed of myself.

"Oh, Sookie, I'm so sorry. It will all be okay, I promise you that, I know it's stressful but I'm sure we can get through this. I will talk to Mr Richie, I'm sure I can get a few extra days off at Christmas, and the court case is in New Orleans, so I'm sure they can give me a day or two off there. They know that you come first to me" I pull back slightly; Sookie's eyes are now puffy and red, tears still streaming down her cheeks. I hate seeing her like this, but I hate myself even more for not even remembering about it. I should have remembered; I could have soothed her before she even began crying.

"I...when…when we talk about everything later on, I want us to talk about this as well. Just…just to clear the air a bit, you know, try to take some of the strain off of us both" she slides her hand into mine, making me nod as I lean down and kiss her softly.

"I think we should, too. It will be good for us both"

**Sookie's POV**

When we get back to the hotel I get changed into my pyjama bottoms and a strap top before I join Eric in bed where I cuddle into his chest, his arms wrapping around me lightly as we watch the film that is currently showing on the telly.

"Sookie, I think now is the best time" he points out as he turns onto his side to look at me, making me nod. He's right, this is something that we really need to talk about; we have gone for far too long without ever really telling each other about how we felt over some of the events that have happened. We have just been…hiding it, really.

"Okay, where do we start?"

"I think straight from the very first event that ever happened to us. So the kidnapping" he deadpans, my heart rate increasing as I bite my lower lip. That is an especially hard topic for us to begin with; I went through so much within those couple of days I was missing. I know it doesn't seem like a lot, but just the things I went through; it sends shivers of horror down my spine. If Eric and the police had not arrived when they did, I would have been raped. Eric isn't just my boyfriend, or my Lover, he is my saviour. Without him, God knows what would have happened to me. He saved me.

"It…" I take a deep breath, struggling as to where I should go next. I have no idea how to tell him what went through my head during that time, tell him how I felt, but most of all tell him how grateful I am for him.

"Do you want me to start?" he queries lightly, his fingers brushing a few stray strands of my hair behind my ear. I take another deep breath.

"No, no I can do this" I assure him, Eric nodding as he tells me to take my time. He knows how much of an affect that whole thing has had on me, but I can tell him.

"When they had me, I…I didn't know what to think or feel, really. Not at first anyway. All I knew was that there were two strange men holding me hostage, they took my phone, everything. I had nothing; I had no form of comfort. You were always on my mind; I kept thinking that you would come for me. I _knew_ you would come for me, I was sure of it. When…when you turned up with the police, Alcide… he was about to rape me" the second I said that I felt Eric's body tense instantly, his arms wrapping tighter around me, causing me to gasp due to the pressure he is putting on my ribs.

He quickly loosens his grip as he apologises profusely, but I assure him there is no problem.

"You saved me that day, Eric, you stopped me from suffering a horrible trauma; you have always been my saviour" I whisper, Eric looking as though he is close to tears himself, but unlike me he can remain strong and push his tears to the side.

"When you were gone, I didn't know what to do. I was in a panicked frenzy; I kept thinking the worst had happened to you. I was so close to tears when I couldn't find you, and realising someone had took you, it just about killed me. I felt as though I had failed you, I let you down. It was my duty to protect you, keep you safe, and I didn't do that. They practically took you right in front of my eyes" his voice breaks there.

"Hey, it's not your fault. Don't beat yourself up over it, you got to me in time and you saved me. Don't hold on to that pain, hold on to the relief, the joy you felt when you found me" I try to calm him down, Eric nodding lightly as I press a light kiss to his bare chest. I'm surprised I can remain concentrated when I'm around his bare chest. He has a gorgeous chest.

"You're right, the past is the past. You got through it, you're here today with me and you're fine. You're healthy, with nothing too scarring from the experience. I know it was a trauma for you, being suddenly kidnapped and threatened does that to you, but to know that it hasn't affected you that much, or at least you haven't let it get to you, is a miracle. I'm just thankful I got to you. I love you, Sookie" he kisses my temple lightly, making me smile lightly as I rest my head on his chest, right above where his heart is. I love listening to the soothing beats. It helps me to relax and calm down.

"I love you, too" I look up at him with a small smile; that really does feel like a load off of my shoulders. I'm glad I could share that with him, but now it's time we wandered onto unknown territory. Territory we haven't ever really talked about.

"Are you ready to talk about the miscarriage now? Or do you want to wait until tomorrow?"

"No, we need to do this now otherwise we will never talk about it" I point out, Eric agreeing with me there. I'm glad we both agree on that, we keep allowing ourselves to get distracted, granted, it's usually me providing the distraction. But this is a horrible subject for me, the things I went through during that miscarriage, it was horrible. I felt as though a hole had been put in my heart, I know I knew nothing about the pregnancy until I found out about the miscarriage, but I still felt as though our lost baby was a part of me. That baby _was_ a part of me.

"When I miscarried, it felt like torture, sitting there knowing I had lost a little life; one that hadn't even started yet. I felt all the guilt over it, I felt as though it was my fault we lost the baby. I know we didn't know anything about the pregnancy, and I know we still have one little one left – which I am thankful for – but I still feel that guilt now. They say that, you know, they say you never really ever get over a miscarriage. Instead you just push it to the back of your mind, try to forget about it. But I can't forget about that, Eric" I admit, Eric's poker face making an appearance as he tries to process everything. This must have had a huge effect on him as well, he was the father, he helped to create that little life.

"Sookie, you shouldn't feel guilty, it's not your fault. If the blame is to be pushed onto anyone, it's Sophie, she pushed you over, and she caused you to lose our baby. Not you. You did nothing wrong, you didn't even know you were pregnant"

"That's exactly it, Eric. If I had known, I could have stopped her from pushing me, I would have been wiser and I wouldn't have snapped at her, I would have just walked away. But I pushed it, and she pushed me straight back. Quite literally. And look where it left us; heartbroken"

"Don't blame yourself. You didn't plan on getting pushed over; _we_ didn't plan on you getting pregnant so early on in our relationship, but it has worked out for us, Sookie. I know you went through a lot of pain at the loss of one of the twins, I did as well, but look on the bright side of it, we still have one left. Our baby. I know we both went through a lot of doubt at the time, but we pulled through" he reasons, tears beginning to well in my eyes again.

I hate these stupid hormones, why am I always crying?

"Don't cry, Lover, please don't cry" he holds me closer, my sobs finally erupting out of me as I cry for the millionth time today.

"Ca-an…you tell me about…the doubts you had?" I sob lightly as I try to regain control of myself, I have done enough crying to last a life time, I just want to stop hurting, I want to stop crying. Like Eric said, we should consider ourselves lucky, after everything we have been through together, we are still fighting, and we got through it all with no lasting damages. Other than the small pain that the miscarriage left on us both, well, at least on me.

"Do you remember when I went outside for over an hour after we found out? I left you there crying and supporting yourself, I left you to think on your own while I went outside to have a fag. During that fag break, so many thoughts went through my head. None of which I am proud of now. I was contemplating not going back in there, I was under so much stress and pressure, and you have to understand that. A baby is a lot to take in after you have only been with someone for such a short amount of time" he tries to explain himself, but we're not here to judge each other, we are here to talk about the truth. Whatever he thought back then, he obviously doesn't think now. We all have thoughts we regret, and we all have doubts. It's human nature.

Eric takes a deep breath as he runs his hand through his ruffled locks, the stress of the whole conversation really taking its toll on him.

"I talked to a man while I was out there, he and his wife had been through hell and back, but they were still smiling and fighting. So I thought, '_why not us?_' We are just as strong as them, why can't we get through that barrier and carry on with our lives? I have a responsibility to you and our baby, I realised that then and I still realise it now. I wasn't about to walk away from you; for one, it was unfair to leave you on your own to raise _our_ baby, and to leave you to cope with the miscarriage on your own, that is just cruel. But the main reason I stayed was because I couldn't bear the thought of leaving you, just the thought made my heart wrench. That's when I realised I loved you. I think I always loved you, it just took me a while to realise it" he chuckles making me giggle as I kiss him deeply, small tear drops falling down my face lightly. But not tears of sadness, tears of happiness.

"I love you, Eric Northman"

"And I love you, Sookie Stackhouse, I always will and together we can get through anything that is thrown at us" he smiles at me lightly as we cuddle closer, Eric turning off the lamp beside the bed before he turns off the telly, just so we can settle down. I'm glad we finally got to talk about that, but I know for a fact we have a lot more to talk about, just not tonight. It's late and we are both exhausted.

**AN: I hope that chapter was okay for you all and I have recently noticed that my chapters have suddenly become longer, it would seem I am attempting to hide away from shorter chapters, so all of you take advantage of this while you can :D Also, just to be cheeky, I was wondering if you get any spare time, could you please look into my new story called 'Professor Sinful' if you haven't already. I would appreciate it greatly, and as usual, thank you for reading and I will have the next chapter up as soon as possible :D xx**


	70. Messiah

**AN: Thank you to BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah, Northwoman, rebecca t.p. wrecker, Millarca666, B-Rock525, ashmo2000, ILoveVikings, bassprincess, ljhjelm49, RamintaD, TeaCupHuman, Eric's No 1 lover and gabbyannie for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter seventy

**Sookie's POV**

"Sookie, it's time to wake up" Eric kisses my shoulder lightly, making me groan lightly as I turn over, my body cuddling closer into his. Eric makes no objections to this as he wraps his arms tightly around me, his lips pressing a light kiss to my forehead.

"Do I have to?" I keep my eyes closed tightly, Eric's hand gently rubbing my back as I listen to his heartbeat. It is the most soothing thing I have heard.

"I guess not, but I had a whole day planned for us. After all, my photo shoots are finished for now, we have the next few days to ourselves and then we'll have to fly out to New Orleans" I couldn't help smiling to myself as I open my eyes.

I look up at him to find that he is already looking at me, this little sparkle shining in his eyes.

"What did you have planned?"

"Breakfast at this posh café down the street, then I thought we could head to the science museum, I know how much you love museums. Then tonight I want to take you somewhere nice for dinner, I don't know about you, but I'm getting pretty bored of the café at this hotel. I fancy some proper grub" I couldn't help giggling at his slang. I don't think I have ever heard anyone, other than Jason, use that term before.

"That sounds wonderful" I assure him as I kiss his chest lightly, Eric running his fingers through my hair.

"How is your wrist and ribs feeling today?"

"Much better, my ribs aren't hurting or throbbing, but I think that is thanks to the warmth; my wrist hasn't really caused me any problems, so fingers crossed I may be able to have it off soon"

"That would be great; it would mean I would be able to make love to you without having to worry about hurting you. Lately I am very conscious of every little thing I do with you, I self-consciously know I need to try and not hurt you" he sighs, making me smile at him as I stroke his cheek with my fingers. He is so sweet and caring, to think he used to be a cocky man who thought he could have anyone he wanted to, and yet now he is the best boyfriend known to mankind.

"You have never hurt me, Eric" I assure him, him nodding lightly as we cuddle closer under the covers. We really should be getting out of bed and getting ready, but I just feel too darn comfortable to move. But I really do want something nice to eat…

"Can we shower together?" I smile suggestively at him, Eric raising an eyebrow at me as he rolls on top of me, leaving me lying on my back as he kisses me softly.

"You're such a flirt" he murmurs against my lips before kissing me again, this time more deeply as my arms wrap around his neck, his kisses trailing down my neck.

"Shower" I breathe in his ear, Eric growling as he climbs off of the bed where he picks me up into his arms, his lips touching mine again as he walks us into the bathroom. He places me onto my feet so that I can put the bag over my cast while he switches on the shower; he comes back to me where he presses his lips to mine again, his hands taking hold of the hem of my strap top that he begins to slide up my body before he finally removes his lips from mine, just so he can slide the top over my head.

"Your breasts have gotten bigger" he notes thoughtfully as he gently fondles them; it's definitely a good thing I went to bed without a bra on.

I couldn't help moaning softly as I wrap my arms around his neck again; I go onto my tip toes where I kiss him again, needing to feel his lips against mine. Soon enough we are both naked as we climb into the shower, Eric pressing my back up against the cold tiles as his tongue slides along my lower lip, begging me for entrance as he rubs his hand along my inner thigh. I whimper against his lips as I open my mouth a little bit, allowing him to slide his tongue into my mouth as I open my legs a little bit, just enough for him to be able to run his finger up my slit. I hold him closer just as he pushes two fingers into me, causing me to cry out his name, Eric smirking as he kisses along my neck, his fingers being pumped inside of me.

"Do you like this, is this what you wanted, Sookie?"

"Yes, hmm, yes" I groan as I swivel my hips against his hand, causing his long fingers to slide even deeper into me, making me gasp. Oh, God.

"Here" he sits me down on a little seat that is in the shower, he kneels down in front of me where he pushes my knees apart more. His hands resting on my thighs as he licks up my slit, my hips bucking. He moans against my pussy, the vibrations going straight through me, only causing me to become even more aroused as he rests each of my legs on his shoulders. He uses his fingers to open my pussy lips more, his tongue pushing inside of me, making me yell out his name as I bury my fingers in his hair, his tongue thrusting in and out of me.

"Eric, God, Eric!" I cry out, my thighs clamping his face in position as I move my hips against the thrusting of his tongue. He knows exactly where to move his tongue, he knows just how to flick it and swirl it; he knows exactly how to lick at my inner walls bringing me closer to my orgasm. He pulls his tongue out of me where he moves to just sucking on my clit, his two fingers sliding back into me again where he pumps me fast and rough. Soon enough I am screaming out with my orgasm, my come flowing out of me where it coats his fingers.

"I…Jesus…"

"I told you, Lover, Eric is a sufficient enough name as it is. There is no need to refer to me as a messiah, I already know I rock your world" he smirks as he leans up and kisses me, his fingers carrying on to pump me lightly until I have fully come down from my high.

Once I have calmed down to just gentle pants, Eric licks at his fingers, only making me moan again as I meet his gaze. Why does he insist on teasing me further like this?

"I love you" I whisper, Eric smiling as he kisses me lightly, my arms going around his neck as I begin to taste myself on him. But I don't care. I just need him.

"I love you, too, Sookie. More than anything" he brushes my wet hair behind my ears away from my eyes. He smiles at me lightly, that cute boyish grin on his face as he cups my cheek lightly, his lips pressing to mine again.

"We better get you washed before the cold water arrives, I can't have my pregnant Lover washing herself in cold water now, can I?" he points out as he grabs the soap where he rubs it into his hands before massaging it into my skin. I take the soap and laver up my none-casted hand awkwardly, where I then rub the soap into Eric's skin, Eric grinning at me as he moves to massaging my breasts.

"Eric, I got an offer from Mr Richie" I admit as he grabs the shower head where he runs the water along my skin, helping me to get rid of the soap before we move onto cleaning him.

"What kind of offer?" he cocks an eyebrow at me as he places the shower head back in place before he helps me to stand up so that we are stood under the running stream of the warm water.

"He wants me to do a few photo shoots with you, as part of this new idea he has to get GQ more sales. It's going to involve family themed shoots most likely, but it will also be romantic settings. They want to do a couple of articles on romantic tips of how to woo your pregnant partner" I inform him, Eric thinking about it slowly before this huge smile makes its way onto his face, him pulling me in for a hug as he kisses me deeply once again. I can never get enough of his lips. I just can't get enough of him. I love him.

"Do you think I should accept the offer?"

"Yes, of course I do. But only if you feel comfortable with it; I think it is a great idea, it will be perfect. I always said you could be a model" I couldn't help giggling lightly at his compliment as we quickly hurry up in the shower. Once we have finished, Eric climbs out where he helps me out before wrapping a towel around my body. With a cheeky grin show my way when he spots me admiring his body, he grabs another towel and wraps it around his waist loosely; I couldn't help how my libido reacted to the sight of his soaking wet body in front of me. I wanted to jump him and ride him in the shower, but he moved us on before I could have the chance.

"What do you want, Sookie?" he smirks at me when he spots me staring at him; I blush lightly at his penetrating gaze as I take the bag off from around my cast. With that out of the way, I take his hand in mine where I pull him into the bedroom; I gently push him onto the bed, his towel falling open revealing his large member who is already rousing.

"I want to return the favour" I grin at him as I kneel down between his legs, my hand gripping his member where I slowly pump him, Eric's eyes meeting mine as he fights the grin away from his face.

"You don't have to…" he begins to trail off, but before he can finish speaking I lick at his member, gently swirling his pre-come as I pump him lightly, causing Eric to groan loudly. With a quick wink at him I begin to slowly take him into my mouth, Eric's breath hitching as he watches me take his member in, his eyes locked with mine just as I begin to bob my head up and down his cock. Eric swearing under his breath as he grips my hair, tugging at it lightly as I lick up his cock, my hand move to happily massage his balls.

"Do you like this?" I whisper, my gaze holding his as I take in only his tip, my hand pumping the rest of his manhood while I concentrate only on his sensitive head.

"Yes, Sookie. Fuck" he curses as he thrusts up into my mouth, only making me moan before I suck on his member harder. I can tell he is already close to exploding, but I think he is willing to hold out just a little bit longer. He is enjoying this far too much. I graze my teeth along the skin of his cock, Eric gripping my hair tightly causing me to release a disapproving sound. He apologises before swapping his hands to the covers where he grips them tightly, his cock swelling in my mouth until he finally roars out my name as he explodes inside of my mouth. I eagerly swallow everything up before Eric pulls me onto his lap, his lips pressing to mine in a tender kiss.

"That was…just wow, Sookie. Perfection. I love you" he holds me closer, my head resting on his shoulder as I hold onto him in a close embrace.

"I love you, too, Eric. But even with all of that come, I'm still hungry" I joke, Eric bursting out into a full blown belly rumbling laugh. He kisses me again, this huge smile on his face.

"Then we better get you something to eat"

**AN: I hope this chapter was okay for you all, I know it was just casual, but the next chapter will be more exciting, I promise you that right now. I have already started writing it, so hopefully you should have that soon, you may have it tomorrow if lots of you show enthusiasm ;) xx**


	71. Bigger Isn't Necessarily Better

**AN: Thank you to BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah, Millarca666, B-Rock525, ljhjelm49, Northwoman, ILoveVikings, girlie0425, TeaCupHuman, erin1705, RamintaD, gabbyannie, ashmo2000, alice1239, whodat2010, Eric's No 1 lover and VixensLair for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter seventy-one

**Eric's POV**

"Now what can I interest you two love birds in?" a young waitress queries as she approaches the table; Sookie and I have been looking at their breakfast menu, trying to figure out what we could possibly want. Sookie keeps obsessing over the fact that she needs to choose something that is suitable for pregnant women, she keeps telling me all these different things women should avoid. Apparently she needs to start taking vitamin tablets to ensure she gets enough iron, zinc and calcium and something else called folic acid. Apparently pregnant women need them in their diet in order for them to keep healthy; I want Sookie healthy, but I think it is ridiculous what things pregnant women have to be careful of. I mean, Sookie just told me that she has to avoid vitamin A, or at least have very little of it because it can damage the embryo.

"Um…I think I'll have the broccoli-cheddar omelette with a little bit of chocolate on the top, please" Sookie grins sheepishly as she places the menu back into the holder on the table; I couldn't help raising my eyebrow at her. I mean, seriously, chocolate with a _broccoli-cheddar_ omelette? Is she wired up?

"I have cravings, Eric, sorry for wanting something a little different" she snaps at me, making me hold my hands up in surrender. Wow, pregnant women have short fuses. That is yet another note I need to store away for later.

"I know, I'm sorry. I was just thinking that it seems a tad weird, I can't say I would put chocolate with broccoli and cheese" I chuckle lightly, Sookie smiling a little as she looks down, her lower lip becoming trapped between her teeth again.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to snap" she takes my hand in hers, I bring it up to my mouth where I kiss the back of her hand softly; I wink at her cheekily as I pull back, Sookie blushing lightly. The waitress clears her throat beside us, pulling us back down to earth as we realise where we are. I guess that little sexy time session this morning is still fresh on my mind; I have always found that blush of Sookie's hot and irresistible.

"A fry up will do me good, thanks" I do enjoy a good fry up, plus I am a big boy, I need lots of food to keep me going, especially if Sookie and I get through everything I have planned out in my head. And surprisingly enough, I don't just have sex planned; I have so many other ideas in my head. Sweet, thoughtful and romantic ideas, I even sorted out for us to do a bit of shopping, but I am debating as to whether that will be a part of today's agenda or tomorrow's agenda.

"Anything to drink?"

"I'll have a coffee, what about you, Sookie?"

"I fancy some cranberry juice, thank you" Sookie smiles at the waitress, the waitress scribbles our orders down before she totters off, leaving Sookie and I to our chatting. I take her hand back in mine, my thoughts racing. I have so many things on my mind right now that I don't know which one to concentrate on first.

"About the baby"

"What about the baby?" Sookie scrunches her face up at me; she obviously doesn't like the idea of where I am going with this.

"You're three months pregnant, Lover, which is a third way through your entire pregnancy. We should really start contemplating general things, things like how we want to decorate the nursery, or…whether you want a hospital or a home birth. Just things like that" I tell her, Sookie grinning at me broadly.

"You've really been thinking about that sort of stuff?"

"Of course I have, Lover, this is a new page in our lives. I would be stupid not to think about it. Sookie, this is our family we are talking about; we should start planning for the future. No doubt these next few months are going to be havoc, so who knows when we will get a chance to talk about our family again"

"I love you" she whispers, tears beginning to well in her eyes. I don't understand why she is about to cry though, I know she is hormonal and that, but all I did was offer to talk about the baby and suddenly she is about to cry?

"I love you, too, now please don't cry. I hate it when you cry" I admit, Sookie giggling lightly as she wipes at her eyes, wiping away any stray tears before they decide to bombard her.

"Where do you want to start?"

"I guess the birth. Would you prefer to give birth in hospital? If so, I'm sure I can pull a few strings to make sure you get a proper room to give birth in, sort of like a luxury hospital room so that you can relax and remain calm. Or maybe you want to try something more homely like a home birth. You know, I hear water births are supposed to be great" the laugh that erupts out of Sookie so unexpectedly completely startles me, my eyebrows shooting into my hairline as I take in her shaking form.

I have never seen her get all giggly and hyper over a simple suggestion like water birth. I mean, what is exactly so funny about water birth? I'm actually trying to be incredibly serious here, and yet she is laughing? Is this just a hormonal woman thing, or is Sookie just a little bit on the crazy side today? You know what, as long as I don't say that to her, I think my balls are pretty safe.

"What is so funny about a water birth?"

"I'm sorry, I'm just in a giggly mood" Sookie notes as she returns down from her high point, her laughs turning into soft breaths. I do enjoy seeing her happy, it's a nice change from the tears.

"I'm being serious, Sookie, why don't you have a water birth? I have heard it's a very positive experience for women, in fact, I'm pretty sure I know someone who's had a water birth. You could talk to her; you can have pain-relief if you absolutely need it, but it is a nice relaxing area that helps to soothe contractions on its own" I explain briefly, Sookie smiling at me as she plays with my fingers, just casually lifting them up and then placing them down again.

"Eric, I was a nurse, I know what a water birth entails, but I do agree; I would like to talk to someone about it though. Plus I would want to meet with a midwife to discuss the pros and cons, if there are more cons than pros then we should really think about it first. I just want the safest delivery for our baby, but I definitely know that I want to give birth naturally. I know it is going to be extremely painful, but I feel a natural birth is the way"

"Are you sure that's what you want to do? My mom gave birth to me naturally, and as you can imagine, I was a big baby. And she never lets me live it down, she is permanently telling me that I caused her excruciating pain when she was givi-" just then I catch sight of Sookie's horrified face, making me stop dead on in my tracks. I really shouldn't have said that, I should have tried soothing her, not making her fear the birth.

"But my mother gave birth in a hospital, and it was very busy that day. She didn't have anything that kept her calm and relaxed, but I hear there are lots of natural methods you can use to help you remain relaxed whilst giving birth. They're like natural remedies for the pain; I think that is how the woman worded it to me…"

"Woman? What woman?" Sookie probes I can't tell she isn't furious or suspicious, she is just being curious. She trusts me; I can see it in her eyes. And I don't plan on _ever_ breaking that trust.

"I was talking to a maternity nurse the day before you arrived, she was in the hotel café at the same time as me and she was having trouble using the machine that makes the coffees. She was an elder woman, going into her 50's now, I would say. She was very knowledgeable in the area, she told me all sorts of different things when I mentioned that you were pregnant. She said that there were 12 different ways to give birth" I inform her, Sookie's eyes twinkling with amazement and this little hint of proudness.

She feels proud of me? What for though?

"Here you go you two. I hope you enjoy your meals and if you have any problems, just give me a shout" our waitress waves before walking off to her next lot of customers.

"You talked to a midwife about it?"

"Well, she was more of a maternity nurse, she just helped to care for the baby and mother after the birth, but she did tell me she was a part of the delivery team as well. She has to collect the baby instantly if there are any problems, and if there aren't, then the midwife takes control. She is there for precaution. But she does have to know about the different types of births, just in case any expecting mothers ask her. It is her job to give the expecting mothers any information they may require" I tell her, feeling rather proud of myself for actually remembering all of that.

I really am on the ball today.

"You look really hot when you talk like that" she whispers, causing me to cock an eyebrow at her as I smirk. So, she finds me sexy when I'm knowledgeable like this. Maybe I should start wearing some glasses to make myself look even more irresistible to her. I want to impress her as much as possible.

"But, back to this birthing idea" Sookie trails off as she begins to cut up her omelette, I nod as I go about eating my eggs. Damn, these are some good eggs.

"Yeah, like I said, there are 12 different ways you can give birth. I think she said the types were; hospital birth, home birth, medicated birth, natural birth, C-section, water birth, hypno-birthing, you can also give birth in different positions than just the lying down position, then there is chiropractics, reflexology, acupuncture and acupressure, herbs and aromatherapy" I recite off to her, Sookie's eyes widening in surprise.

"I didn't know about half of them, and I've been a nurse for a while now. But I must admit there are quite a few of them I don't like the sound of; I think that acupuncture one is definitely out. I don't fancy having needles being poked into my body everywhere" even I noticed how she cringed at the thought. She really doesn't like that idea, but I can't say I blame her, I don't exactly fancy having needles being poked in my body everywhere.

"Well, you don't have to do that one. We could try aromatherapy, or that herbs thing. Or the potions one; you said you wanted natural birth, so there is a large range we can choose from. We can Google them all later on when we get back to the hotel if you want, but I am still in favour of the water birth. It just sounds awesome to me" I grin at her, Sookie giggling to herself before she pops another piece of omelette in her mouth. I still don't get how she can have chocolate with broccoli and cheese, even if it is in an omelette. It just seems wrong to me. I will never understand pregnancy cravings.

"I've never seen you so excited over something" Sookie notes thoughtfully, making me look up at her. Have I really been acting excited?

"I guess I have been, but I think that's because it's finally settled in my mind that we're having a baby. And I guess I realised that there is a lot of planning involved when it comes to a baby, so I thought we should start planning now. Just so we aren't in a last minute stressful rush to get everything ready" I shrug likes it's nothing, Sookie shaking her head at me, but even I caught that cute little smile on her face.

"Jr appreciates it" she smiles at me, making me stare at her.

"Jr?"

"Well, I feel bad for always referring to our baby as 'it' or 'him or her', or even 'our baby', I thought it would just be a bit easier on us if we were to refer to our little one as Jr. It's shorter and easier to remember, plus it gives Jr the sense of identity" wow, she has really though that through. I kind of feel bad that I didn't think about that as well, that should have been the first thing to cross my mind ideally. But I guess not.

"Anyway, that doesn't matter. It's just me being silly; I guess by calling him or her Jr, it just makes things so much more real for me"

"It is real, I love you and Jr. We'll be a great family, and I promise to always care for you all. No matter what" I assure her before taking her hand in mine where I kiss the back of her hand. Sookie blushing lightly as I place her hand back down.

"Pam called me this morning while you were getting ready, she told me that the owners of that house we put an offer on agreed to the deal and they want to be moved out within the next two months or so. So it should be a quick move"

"Yeah…" Sookie trail off while she brings her glass to her lips. I can see something is bothering her, but I just can't make out what. Should I just ask? Or should I leave her to her thoughts? No, she is my Lover, I should ask her.

"What's wrong, Sookie?"

"I was just thinking, that's all. I mean, this will be our new family home, you don't think we're rushing into this, do you? I want us to live together in a family home, but are we sure we want this home? I mean, it is very beautiful and very large, but is large and fancy what we want?" I never thought about that, in fact, I just concentrated on finding a house that we can move into ASAP just so we can get out of the way of that fucking evil trio across the street.

I guess I never really thought about looking for that perfect home, I mean, the house looked perfect to me. I didn't think there were any faults with it. I just wanted to the best for us.

"Are you not happy with that house then?"

"I didn't say that, Eric, I was just asking if we were jumping into this too quickly. We have only looked at pictures of the house; we haven't been there to look at it. We don't know what kind of condition it's in, you can never get a true feel of a home until you have stood inside of the house. I just think we should check it out first. If it feels like a home; then let's move in, but if it doesn't, then we should find somewhere that feels more homely"

"I'll tell you what, before we head to New Orleans, we can go back to Shreveport, look at the house, and then decide on what we want to do. I just feel like we're choosing any ole house without really looking at it. Sometimes bigger isn't better, Eric" Sookie points out, making me sigh as I nod. She is right, just because a house is bigger, doesn't mean it is necessarily better. But I will stay true to my word, we will look at it first and if we both like it as much as we did when we saw the photos, and if it does feel like a home, then we'll definitely buy it.

"So, when does '_bigger is better_' come into play?" I smirk at her with a cheeky wink, Sookie turning a bright red colour as she bites her lower lip, her eyes falling onto the table. She is cute.

"You know" she looks at me innocently, this small smile making its way onto her face.

"I don't think I do. Care to explain?"  
>"Your gracious plenty is an example" she whispers, her eyes meeting mine where she raises an eyebrow at me suggestively, making me bark out a laugh.<p>

"I'll satisfy that hunger later, Lover; right now I think we should finish up with our breakfast and head off to that science museum. I hear it's a great experience, they even have this simulator called the 'Fly 360 degrees'; it was designed to help people get the feel of flying their own jet. It simulates it very well apparently, it even provides you with controls so that you are in complete control of it all" I can't help excited I feel about this, it sounds absolutely amazing to me. I feel like a kid in a candy shop when I think about all the things on offer at this museum.

I don't usually enjoy museums, but when they offer simulators and lots of activities like an IMAX cinema, I guess I just can't help myself.

"I don't know if I'll be able to go on that, what with Jr, but we'll see, I kind of hope I can, it sounds really exciting to me. An experience of a lifetime" she smiles at me, making me grin at her before I go back to eating my breakfast, Sookie eating what's left of hers as well. Both of us just making idle chitchat as we eat. Never in my life has something ever felt so right. Being with Sookie feels right to me, there is nothing awkward between us, we can always talk and chat without any problems. There is never an award silence between us, they are always comfortable. I can open myself up to her, and her me, we get along like two peas in a pod. Never in my life did I think I would find a woman like Sookie.

And to think the only reason I met her was because I got my cock stuck in a bottle. I guess I should really thank Sam for that night, if I hadn't of gotten drunk and done that, I never would have met Sookie. Who knew a stupid drunken action could lead to such a marvellous life change and lead you to finding the love of your life? Leading you to starting a family of your own. Life is looking pretty sweet right now.

**Sookie's POV**

I still cannot get over the fact he was looking into different types of ways of giving birth, I'm surprised he even offered to talk about it. Eric has never really been the one to feel comfortable talking about something like that, nor has he ever been the one to ever openly talk about Jr. He's not ashamed of Jr; it's just that Eric likes his private life to be exactly that. Private. Which is why I was so surprised he brought up that conversation in a public place, but I'm glad he did. It showed me that he wants to share our joy with others, it makes me feel that he isn't ashamed over the fact Jr wasn't exactly planned. It also helped the whole situation feel real when we were talking about it. But some of those suggestions Eric came up with for birthing ideas, kind of made me cringe a little inside. Like the acupuncture one. Never in my life will I voluntarily allow them to put lots of needles into me. I don't see how people could even find that appealing or comfortable.

When I'm giving birth, the last thing I need is needles being shoved into me.

"Which one do you want to watch, Lover?" Eric probes as he shows me the sheet he got given to fill out. It's just so we can order our tickets, they have provided everyone in the line with one. I look through the list of videos they have on offer at that IMAX cinema here; they are offering all sorts of different types of videos here.

"I'm debating between the 'Deep Sea' one and the 'Sea Monsters' one" I admit, Eric looking at the small description accompanying them two titles.

"If you want something relaxing, I think we should go for the 'Deep sea', but if you want something a little more adventurous and maybe a little scary depending on what they actually show, I would go for the other one. Just remember that they are both in 3D, Lover, so either way you need to be prepared for them to jump out at you" Eric notes, I can see the excitement building in his eyes.

"I think we should go see 'Sea Monsters'" I can tell that is the one Eric really wants to see, and I was proven correct when he practically did a victory arm pump in response. I couldn't help laughing at his boyishness. He is so cute sometimes.

"I'm going to get us the explorer tickets, which includes the IMAX film, legend of Apollo, Red Arrows 3D, a guidebook and it also gives a donation to the museum. I think it's worth the money, its only £20 each, that seems much cheaper than what I was originally expecting" Eric tells me, making me smile at him. I have never seen him so excited over something.

"Right, that's £40 for your explorer tickets, and then it's an extra £12 for the Fly 360 degrees simulator ride. So that would be £52 altogether please" the woman at the desk tells us, Eric handing over the money with no hesitation. I hold onto his arm as he takes all the tickets, books and other things off of the woman before we head into the museum. It doesn't cost anything to go into the museum, but it does cost things to take part in some of the activities or get the guidebook, so that was the only reason we were lined up.

"Right, the film starts in one hour. So, Lover, what should be begin with?"

**AN: Sorry for the late update everyone, but it is finally here and it's a long chapter as well! I am trying to write long chapters for all of my stories now, so I hope you all enjoy them! xx**


	72. Kryptonite

**AN: Thank you to ljhjelm49, VixensLair, ILoveVikings, BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah, RamintaD, ashmo2000, Eric's No 1 lover, TeaCupHuman and ncmiss12 for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter seventy-two

**Eric's POV**

"How are you enjoying yourself so far, Lover?" I cannot get a single drift of how she is finding her experience here at the museum, she seems fairly interested, but that doesn't tell me whether she enjoys it or not. We're currently just wandering around the science of art and medicine, this particular subject has caught Sookie's attention, especially considering how she was a nurse and all.

"A lot actually, I find all of this stuff really intriguing" she admits with a smile, her hand giving mine a light squeeze, her spare hand going to rest on her small baby bump. I still cannot believe she has a baby bump, it all just seems so unreal to me. I never expected her to gain a baby bump in that week I was gone, but thinking about it, it kind of makes me feel frustrated. It shows me that I missed an important part in her pregnancy, something I don't ever want to do again. I refuse to miss any more of this pregnancy; I will do as much as I can to make sure that I don't miss another second.

"You don't look too impressed" I note thoughtfully, she looks interested, but I can't actually tell if that is a 'I'm having so much fun and this is amazing' type of interested, or a 'this is boring, but I don't want to make my boyfriend feel bad' type of interested. Whatever she is feeling, she's hiding it off of her face.

"I'm just thinking"

"About what though?"

"Us, the baby, everything really" she sighs lightly, causing me to let go of her hand where I instead opt for just wrapping my arm around her, pulling her close to my side where I kiss her temple lightly.

"And what does _everything_ entail?"

"Christmas, this contract of yours, that offer Mr Richie made to me, the upcoming court case, baby shopping, Nora and her cousin, it's all just a bit too much to be honest. I can't make my mind up if I'm coping with it or not, I mean, I know I look like I am, but on the inside I feel like this tornado has just ripped through me. I'm so caught up in everything that my mind just can't keep up anymore; I don't know what to do. But…just forget it…let's just enjoy today and worry later"

"Sookie…" I spin her around to look at me, my gaze holding hers. I do not like her feeling so worried, I also don't like the fact she doesn't want to talk about it with me. I know she suggested talking about it later, but I don't want to. I want to talk to her about it now; I don't want our day together to be dampened by her negative thoughts.

If she has worries, we'll deal with them while we're here – together.

"Eric, I promise it is all okay, I've just been doing some thinking that's all. When we were looking at one of the other exhibits, I thought I saw Sophie. I panicked, but when I looked back again she was gone. I thought it was a figment of my imagination, and that kind of lead me on to think about everything else. I just can't believe how much rubbish we have been through" she states bluntly, my eyebrows shooting into my hairline at the Sophie part. There is not a chance she could be here, not a chance in hell, even if her cousin bitch Nora did invite her here over to London, I highly doubt she would be here of all places. When I used to fuck Sophie, she used to tell me how much she hated science stuff or just anything educational really. So the chances of her coming to a museum of all places are very slim.

"Sookie, there is nothing to worry about. We've been through a lot of shit, I agree, it has tested our love and relationship, but through it all we have always pulled through. We are passed all of that, Sookie; everything is going to be in our favour now. I love you, and together we can get through anything, but I know that everything will be fine. Perfect in fact, because there isn't much more shit the world could throw at us" I deadpan, Sookie shaking her head at me as I guide her out of the exhibit and towards the IMAX cinema, this is the last show for the day, so we need to be quick.

"Eric, I'm not worried about future problems, I'm worried about _current_ problems" she states exasperated, she even goes as far as throwing me a disapproving look. Please tell me she didn't expect me to actually know _everything_ she is thinking. Let's face it, I can't mind read, I can only go by on what she says or how she reacts to something.

I need to learn how to understand women better. I quickly spin her around so that she is facing me, my arms pulling her into an embrace as I kiss her lightly, her arms wrapping around my neck involuntarily. At least I know I can distract her with my kisses. I think that may be Sookie's weakness. Like kryptonite is Superman's weakness. God, I sound like a comic book nerd, but to be fair I did used to own all of the comic books, whether it was DC or Marvel; I loved them. It was just something to relax me after a hard day's work at school. At least, that was when I was younger, as I began to get older those comic books slowly changed into playboy magazines, and instead of reading to relax myself after a hard day's work, I used to fuck a girl or masturbate. Usually I went about having sex; I did get a lot of offers back then after all, I could hardly turn them down.

"You need to stop worrying, stressing out is bad for not only you, but for our baby as well. Just take a breath and remain calm, today is our day to relax" I try to soothe her before kissing her again, Sookie smiling softly against my lips before she pulls me back in for another kiss. I think kissing Sookie may be my kryptonite as well…

"I know, I'm sorry" Sookie wraps her arms around my waist where she rests her head on my chest, I hold her closer as I kiss the top of her head.

"Now come on, we need to get going otherwise we'll miss the film" I point out, Sookie nodding as she slides her hand into mine. Together we begin to hurriedly walk towards the IMAX cinema.

When we get there we hand in our tickets, the lady at the door passing us our glasses as we head inside and take our seats.

"Oh" I hear Sookie gasp from beside me, my eyes shooting to her where I can see her hands resting on her stomach, Sookie giving me an odd look. Almost as if she was calculating something in her head, this confused look appearing on her face.

"What's wrong, Lover?"

"I can feel Jr moving, but I'm only like, what, 12 almost 13 weeks pregnant? My doctor told me I wouldn't feel anything until the sixteenth week"

"Maybe it's just gas?" I suggest; I'm sure I read somewhere that women tend to mistake gas for the movements of their child.

"No, it isn't gas. I can tell you that now, this is a distinct feeling and it keeps going. It's like Jr can't settle, it feels like he or she is either excited or extremely agitated" I watch as Sookie shifts uncomfortably in her chair, she is obviously concerned but she is also intrigued. Me? Well I don't have a clue whether to be excited and happy, or freaking the fuck out.

"I think I read somewhere that all women are different and experience things differently and at different times" I try to assure her; surely it would be a good thing if she could feel our baby now rather than later.

"I know, it's just that he doesn't feel settled, he feels…unsure" how she managed to draw that conclusion from a few measly movements off our baby is beyond me.

"Eric" Sookie stares passed me, causing me to turn around to look in that direction where I spot a group of girls all talking and laughing near the door. I don't see what the big deal is.

"Sookie, are you feeling okay?" I raise an eyebrow at her as I take her hand in mine, I was so temped to feel her forehead to check her temperature, but I knew she would hit me for it. For answer all she does is she shake her head.

"I don't think it was the baby after all" Sookie quickly spurts out before she gets up and runs out of the cinema, her hands clasped over her mouth. _Morning sickness – that doesn't always happen in the mornings – strikes again_. I shake my head, unsure of what I can do, I mean, I can hardly follow her and comfort her while she throws up, she's probably gone to the ladies room.

I look around the room, taking in how many people have actually turned up to this last showing; I would say there was a fair few, but it isn't exactly a full house just yet and we still have another five minutes before the film actually starts; I just hope Sookie is done being sick by then.

**Sookie's POV**

Just as I feel as though all my sickness has passed, I rest my head on my forearms as I take deep breaths, making sure that there is definitely no sick left. I genuinely don't feel very good now after that, but I don't think most women would. Just as I flush the toilet and go to get up, I hear the door slam open and a bunch of girls stroll in. I stay quiet and within the cubicle, I don't like the sounds of these girls, and I don't want to draw any attention to myself, plus I am sure I recognise at least one of their voices, if not all of them…

"I must admit, it's great to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about your from our Sophie here, we all went to school together. We weren't all friends back then, but yeah…we're friends now, and that's all that matters. Thank you so much for inviting us here, I must admit when you mentioned Eric Northman would be here I was over the moon. Him and me, we have some…unfinished business if you get what I mean" at that point all the girls laugh and giggle.

From what I can hear and tell, I would say that there are about 4, maybe 5 of them all together.

"Then there is that slut Stackhouse, she needs sorting out like majorly style. She doesn't deserve him"

"I agree, she got my boyfriend arrested, he did fuck all to her"

"Yeah, and she caused a break up to happen between Eric and his father, she kind of just waltzed in and ruined his life. Then there is that whole unwanted baby fiasco" that sounded like the very first girl talking again. They all sound fairly familiar to me, but my brain obviously doesn't want me to remember them because it won't allow their names to pop up in my head…

"Look, we sorted out a plan, we're only here for a little bit of sight-seeing before it all kicks off, I would like to at least get through a couple of days of peace. It's all about enjoying ourselves and watching Eric and his tart, that way we can find any weak points within their relationship, which we can then tackle and destroy. Ultimately splitting them up"

"Oh, my, God, we'll be like spies!" one of them gasps; I could almost imagine the rest of them rolling their eyes at her.

"You four just shut up, I work with him, and I am risking everything to help you guys, Mr Richie has already had a go at me and threatened to fire me because I am always on the phone to you guys. I said we should have planned it _before_ I left, but oh no, it had to be when I was in the middle of doing God damn shoots" Nora. That is definitely Nora, no doubt about it.

"Let's face it, in the end we will all get what we want. Once she has been removed from the equation, Debbie will get her boyfriend back out of prison, Sandra will be happy because no one will be messing with her family, Nora will be over joyed that we are out of her hair, Sophie will get a bit of money out of this and I get Eric" Felicia. Wait, hold on. None of this makes sense. I need to get out of here. I need to leave right now; I do not like the sounds of this at all.

"Actually, I saw Eric on his own in the cinema; Felicia have you got your wig and your fake British accent which actually sounds really good?" That was Nora, I'm sure that was Nora.

"Of course I do, darling. I am going for the more posh version of a British woman, I am certainly dressed for the occasion" Felicia tells them in her fake British accent.

I close my eyes where I take a deep breath; surely I must be imagining all of this. There isn't a chance this could be real, please don't let it be real.

"Let's roll" I hear Debbie shout out before the door opens and closes behind them. With that I stumble out of the stall where I wobble to the sink, suddenly feeling very nauseas again. I should call Eric, get him to come down here and get me. We need to go. I knew we wouldn't get a full day to just relax. I knew we wouldn't, this is all too much. I had a bad feeling about today right from the beginning; I knew something was going to go wrong. Something always does…


	73. Distraught

**AN: Thank you to TeaCupHuman, Millarca666, pk22477, ljhjelm49, erin1705, ILoveVikings, B-Rock525, Northwoman, janiaco, RamintaD, ashmo2000, VixensLair and AlphaSprout for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter seventy-three

**Eric's POV**

Looking at Sookie I feel a sense of relief, she has been up all night panicking and crying, just worrying. Even my own words couldn't soothe her, she is distraught over what she heard in the bathrooms; to be honest, I can't really believe it myself. I don't understand why those five psychotic bitches would be after splitting us up, and even if that was the case, what would they get out of it? Plus, if they were following us around, how come I never caught a single glimpse of them throughout our entire time there? It just doesn't make any sense. I don't know what to make of it all. None of this makes sense at all; I just can't figure it out. I am usually very good at working things out, but this…this is far out of even my capabilities.

I shake my head as I get up, deciding that I should leave Sookie to sleep. She needs it. It is unfortunate that our museum tour got cut short yesterday, and it doesn't help that we have to catch a flight back to New Orleans tonight, so the chances of us having any romance together today is next to nothing. I even had a date planned for us for last night, but because she was so distraught over everything that had happened, I had to cancel it. She was a right mess, she couldn't get her words out, her entire body was shaking, and she was hyperventilating as well. It was horrible to watch. But luckily I managed to get her to calm down. I quickly pull on some clothes ready to leave the room; I need to get something to eat. I'm knackered as I have not slept because I was getting Sookie to sleep, but right now my hunger overrules my tiredness.

With that main thought in mind I head out of the hotel room, making sure to lock the door behind me, I did leave a spare key card in the room for her for if she wakes up, but I highly doubt she will. I head down the stairs and into the café area where I spot Nora sat at a table, she is drinking coffee and flipping through a magazine. I contemplated going over and talking to her, you know, just to try and see if I can pull some information from her sneakily without her noticing. Maybe I will. But is it a wise decision? Probably not. I blow out the breath I didn't even realise I was holding in, my head shaking while I walk towards the café bar where I order a large coffee and a cheese toasty. I'll make sure to bring Sookie something back with me when I head back, no doubt she will be hungry as well. We haven't eaten since mid-afternoon yesterday, and that isn't good for any of us. Especially Sookie considering she is pregnant.

After collecting my order I go and sit at a spare table so that I am out of Nora's view, but still within a range that allows me to be able to see her. I want to observe her, see if she is doing anything suspicious that may point me in the correct direction of what is happening around here. If there is any threat to my Lover and our child, I will prevent it; I will use everything in my power to make sure that those who are being accused don't get within a ten mile radius of my Sookie. I am even going to phone my private detective, I'm sure he will be able to come up with something. He is very efficient in his work, and I am sure he will be able to find something linking their plan to what Sookie has mentioned to me. I take a sip of my coffee, my mind wondering back to when I found Sookie yesterday.

"_Sookie, Sookie, breathe, breathe" I try to calm her, she is practically hyperventilating in front of me; I can't say this is very comforting. I don't even know what is going off, she gave me a call, told me she needed me right now. I ran over there, just for her to drag me towards the exit mumbling something about the fact that we've got to get out of there. I managed to divert her away from the exit where I pulled her into the practically empty art gallery, I have her sat on the bench with me beside her, her head between her legs – well, as close as she could get it considering her baby bump – where I have her breathing deeply. Well, at least I am attempting to get her to breathe deeply. All she has done though is work herself up into a right state._

"_Sookie, you need to calm down, you need to breathe and control yourself. Think about Jr, he or she isn't going to appreciate mommy being all worked up" I even offer her a cheeky grin, my hand resting on her baby bump._

_She smiles lightly as she finally begins to relax, her shoulders slumping lightly as she finally gets a hold of her breathing, making sure that her breaths are evening out proportionately._

"_That's it, Lover, deep breaths, keep calm and relax. Okay, now tell me what has upset you so much. I have never seen you act like this and get all worked up like this before, please talk to me"_

"_Sophie, Felicia, Nora, Debbie and Sandra; they're all here. They're spying on us, they want to break us up, they're going to try and take you from me and I'm scared they're going to hurt one of us" she sobs, tears exploding out of her eyes, causing me to stare at her with a startled look. Those five bitches are here? They're working together? Fuck…_

"_Right, we better go and get back to the hotel, we can sit down there and talk" I quickly jump up, Sookie looking up at me with teary eyes as I help her up, pulling her into my arms where I hold her close. I hate seeing her so upset like this; just as I thought we could relax and spend some time together. Our special time together always gets ruined, if it isn't by hospital visits, being kidnapped or being attacked, then it's by at least one of those slags. I cannot stand any of them. I don't even understand what any of them could get out of separating Sookie and I, I know a few of them are off of their heads, but my fucking God, they could at least try to be civil citizens. I couldn't help but wonder why Sookie and I never seem to get any peace and quiet; we are always being interrupted by something. It is rather depressing sometimes._

"_I'm scared, Eric"_

"_I'll protect you, Lover, do not worry about that; please do not be scared. We will sort this; I will call my private detective, get him on board and on the case. We'll sort this" I assure her, my hand sliding into hers as she steps back from me slightly, her eyes pouring into mine. She has lost the colour to her skin; her eyes are all red and puffy and she suddenly looks drained and exhausted. I don't know what to make of this. I genuinely think she is telling the truth, but if those five were here, how come I haven't spotted them yet? Surely I would have seen at least a glimpse of them if they were here, especially if they are supposedly following us around. They cannot be that good at hiding; otherwise Sookie wouldn't have stumbled along to overhear their conversation. In fact, if they were following us, surely they would have seen her go in there, so maybe they did that to purposefully make us think that they are trying to separate us, but instead they are planning something else. This is all very complicated and confusing._

"_I'm sorry" Sookie whispers as she wipes at her eyes, her sobs dying down to gentle hiccups, I hate watching my Lover cry, especially when there isn't much I can do to soothe those tears._

"_You have nothing to be sorry for, it is understandable for you to be upset" I try to soothe her some more, Sookie nodding lightly as she steps back into my arms again. I wish I could stop all of this, I just want a normal life for her, but since she met me, it seems like everything has just gone downhill. I have landed her in so much danger it is unrealistic._

Just remembering it makes my blood boil even more. The state she was in really scared me, I knew she couldn't have been lying. Sookie never lies, plus she wouldn't have gotten herself so worked up like that if she was lying. I just wish I could have some actual evidence of what she told me, that way I would be able to hand it over to my detective or to the police, and everything would be sorted.

"Eric, I wasn't expecting you to be awake" Nora states as she sits down opposite me, she must have snuck over while I was thinking over everything that happened yesterday.

"Why wouldn't I be awake at this time?"

"Well, I saw you and Sookie heading into your hotel room and she was in floods of tears, I could also hear her crying through most of the night. I figured you would both be asleep right now"

"Yes, well, my hunger kind of defeated my tiredness" I mutter, feeling very anxious about having her near me.

"What had Sookie so upset?"

"Just her hormones, someone said something and she got upset about it" I lie, Nora nodding as she frowns at me, almost as if she wanted to look as though she cared when we both knew that she didn't. She couldn't give a fuck about Sookie if she tried.

"Oh, I bet it really gets on your nerves when that happens, do her emotions flip around drastically?"

"Yes, they do jump around a lot, but that is to be expected during pregnancy. Her hormones are everywhere right now" I point out, wanting to remind her that there is an innocent baby involved in all of this. It might make her see some sense if what Sookie has told me is true.

"I see…well…Are you and Sookie doing okay?"

"We're doing marvellous thank you, I don't think anything could break us apart, I love her with all my heart; I could never love anyone else, not after Sookie. She is my world, her and our child" I admit, knowing that will strike a chord inside of her, hopefully the guilty cord if she, along with the other four evils, is setting out to break Sookie and me up. I want to show her that Sookie and I will stick with each other through thick and thin.

"_Everything_ is perfect? All relationships have something weak about them…"

"Not ours" I dead pan before pushing my chair back as I stand up; with that I turn my back on her stunned face as I walk away, after picking up my toasty – I still need to eat. I think I shall be giving my private detector a little ring.


	74. Sexy Time

**AN: Thank you to TeaCupHuman, erin1705, ljhjelm49, VixensLair, BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah, Millarca666, ILoveVikings, Northwoman, RamintaD and ashmo2000 for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter seventy-four

**Eric's POV**

I sling my scotch back, the cooling liquid sliding down my throat. It feels like heaven. Things have been a little stressful since this morning, after Sookie woke up from her little sleep she was greeted by her morning sickness. Then I got a call from Pam informing me that the construction of the bar may be postponed by a week or two, which sent a pure burst of annoyance through me. I don't think I had ever hissed and snapped so much in my life. I was relying on my builders to get it done _on time_ so that I can have a grand opening just before Christmas, which means I will have some income coming in. The income I gain from that bar will go towards Jr, Sookie and our new home. I needed that bar to be up and running as soon as possible, even Pam is relying on the income as well. She wants to make a few investments every here and there, and she cannot do that unless she can gain some more money.

I know we aren't exactly poor, but we still need to raise money in order to do what we need to do. Pam wants to expand her horizons and invest in some make-up products and shoe stalls, and then I want to invest in my family. But not only has that caused me stress, but getting through the airport security had been a nightmare as well. The fucking alarm kept going passed whenever I went through the metal detector; it took fucking ages to get through there. In fact, we almost missed our flight because of it. Then there was the panic we had when we thought we had lost Sookie's passport, but we did find it, Sookie had put it in the back pocket of our travel bag rather than the front like I told her to. It was all just a bit much after what she told me yesterday. So we are on the plane now – finally! – and Sookie is sleeping at my side.

She was freaking out over flying, so I suggested she sleep for the journey, so whilst she is sleeping I am having a few drinks to try and calm myself down. I detest being stressed out; I always get grumpy and out of hand whenever I'm stressed. The last thing I want to do is wind Sookie up, I don't want any arguments between us.

"Can I get you anything else, sir?" the flight attendant queries. She is a tall lass with long curly brown hair, bright blue eyes and a figure any woman would most likely kill for. But I find no appeal in her, after meeting my Sookie, I find no woman attractive. Sookie is all the woman I could ever need. Heck, you know you're in love when you only have eyes for that one special woman who means the world to you. She is just pure perfection in my eyes, my Sookie is.

"Another scotch please and some peanuts would be great" I wave her off, my head is killing me. I cannot wait to get to Shreveport. Sookie and I have agreed that we are going to go view the house we were looking at first, if we are pleased with it then we will leave our offer on the table, and if not, then we will withdraw our offer. After viewing the house we will be catching a taxi to New Orleans; I'm hoping we will get there for about 3 in the afternoon tomorrow. We could leave after viewing the house today, but I don't think Sookie or I would be up for that, we are both exhausted and need to relax. We have both had far too much on our minds and having an extra day away from one Mr Richie would just feel like heaven to me.

I lean back in the plush soft comfort of the first class chairs, the gentle material supporting my body perfectly as I close my eyes, allowing my body to just relax. I seriously need to learn to get a hold of my stress; I get far too easily worked up. I will have to come up with a way to calm myself before I get over stressed like I am now, I cannot risk becoming so easily aggravated. Especially not when my child is born, it would not give them a good impression of me if I am permanently cussing and yelling. I do not want my child to fear me, or to pick up bad habits such as that one. Stability is the main aspect I want to bring into our family household. I want our child to grow up in a stable environment in which they know how to act and where they know and understand the difference between right and wrong.

The flight attendant soon returns with my scotch and some peanuts, I thank her just as she disappears, my eyes shooting to Sookie when I hear her groan as she shifts in her seat.

"Eric" she murmurs softly, I quickly place my scotch down out of the way, the same with the peanuts, so that I can wrap my arm around Sookie, her head moving to lie against my shoulder.

"Hey, sleepy" I whisper as I kiss her cheek softly, Sookie always looks so adorable when she wakes up; there is just this peaceful, innocent essence about her when she on the borderline between waking and sleeping. When I see her like this she always looks like she doesn't have a care in the world; it's such a beautiful and natural thing to see that it warms my heart.

"Are we almost there?" she yawns whilst cuddling closer to me; I quickly grab a blanket and pass it to her where she wraps it around herself.

"Nearly, just another twenty minutes I would say. Not long now. Did you sleep well?" I fucking hope she has, I have had very little sleep since yesterday, the only thing that is keeping me going is knowing that Sookie is keeping herself healthy and full of energy, no doubt Jr takes up the majority of that energy.

"Pretty well, I had a pleasant dream" she grins to herself, making me cock an eyebrow at her, not that she can see considering she's still got her eyes closed. She is still moseying around in the midst between sleeping and waking.

"Care to share?" I breathe against her ear before kissing that very sensitive spot under her ear causing her to groan lightly. I know _exactly_ where all of her turn on spots are.

"We were laid in bed, all cuddled together. You were holding me and kissing me softly, telling me you loved me…" she trails off at that point as she finally opens her eyes, revealing those bright blue orbs I love so much.

"What else, Lover?"

"Then we heard a little soft laughter from between us, we looked down and right there was our little baby laid inbetween us" she smiles softly, making me grin back at her as I turn her face towards mine so that I can kiss her.

"That sounds like a wonderful dream, Lover"

"It was" she nods slowly while cuddling as close to me possible.

"Eric, I'm feeling a little…well…yeah" she shrugs, a large red blush appearing along her cheeks making me smirk at her. I know exactly what she means by that. I grab one end of the blanket and pull it over us both – it is a large blanket – where I run my hand along her thigh. Sookie sighing softly. I have always wanted to finger someone while on a plane, I am just extremely happy that it is Sookie I get to share this experience with. I kiss along her neck softly as my hand slides under her skirt – thank God she wore one – where I gently rub her pussy through her panties. I can already feel how wet she is. God, I love pregnancy hormones.

"What do you want me to do, Lover?" I probe as I push the fabric to the side before running my bare finger up her exposed pussy. She is practically dripping wet for me, she is literally dripping down my finger.

"Please, Eric, I need you to touch me, push your long fingers into me. Pump me with your fingers as you play with my clit, please" she whimpers, making me chuckle lightly. I love it when I get Sookie to say things like that, I love it so much, it always makes me feel that little bit hornier for her. But I have always been a fan of dirty talk, whether it is extremely dirty or just light banter.

"Like this, Lover?" I breathe against her ear as I stroke up her slit before my thumb settles on her clit, two of my fingers teasing her entrance. She releases a soft moan, making my hardened member strain even more. Just as I enter two of my fingers into her soft, slippery centre she gasps before her hands start working on my jeans; completely taking me by surprise when her hand glides into my boxers where she grasps my cock firmly. I hiss at the contact before kissing her heatedly. She is driving me crazy and we have barely even started!

"Excuse me, sir, ma'am, can I get you anything else for you flight?" that same flight attendant probes, causing us both to halt our actions temporarily, Sookie groaning out of pure annoyance. I completely share her lack of enthusiasm for this intruding, we were just getting started.

"Some privacy would be lovely, thanks" I tell her, the flight attendant looking taken aback before she rushes off without saying another word. All I can say is thank God this blanket is covering our privates, the last thing we needed was to be charged with public indecency. The second the flight attendant is out of sight I begin to slowly pump Sookie again, her back arching lightly as she moan softly. Encouraging me to go deeper into her as I increase my pace. She hurriedly resumes her stroking of my cock, only causing me to hiss out at the contact. It just feels that good.

Sookie soon adapt her pumping of my cock with the rhythm of my fingers thrusting into her, both of us moaning as I go to her neck, sucking on it lightly where I nip the skin here and there.

"Jesus" she muses as her hips buck involuntarily. I release a low growl from somewhere deep down in my chest before I attack her lips once again. With a few more pumps of my fingers she bites her lip hard as she comes, ripping my own orgasm from me as I have my own release.

"God, Sookie, fuck" I curse in a hushed voice, just so that no one else can hear us. I don't exactly want anyone else to know that Sookie and I have been having sexy time on the plane. If she hadn't of been pregnant I would have taken her into the plane bathroom and fucked her properly and thoroughly. Something we could have both have needed in order to let off some steam.

"You don't know how hard it was not to scream" she whispers quietly, her body leaning against mine, almost as if she couldn't support herself if she was to sit up.

"The second I get you off of this plane I am going to make love to you so hard" I warn her, Sookie bursting out into giggles as I finally pull my fingers out of her where I quickly suck at them, after checking to make sure no one was watching of course.

"You are such a tease" she whimpers, making me laugh before I kiss her softly. The plane will be landing soon, which means I am only one step closer to getting my Lover right where I want her. On a bed under me. I want to show her how much I love her.

**AN: The next chapter shall be a hell of a lot more exciting (in a good way!) but for now I hope you enjoyed this fairly relaxed chapter. It's just to help calm the plot a bit xx**


	75. Spacious

**AN: Thank you to Millarca666, pk22477, Northwoman, ILoveVikings, VixensLair, RamintaD, ashmo2000, Shantigal, BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah, ncmiss12, mindy781, erin1705, TeaCupHuman and ljhjelm49 for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter seventy-five

**Eric's POV**

"Wow, the garden is huge" Sookie breathes when we step outside. We have spent the last fifteen minutes or so viewing that house we are interested in, so far we have only viewed downstairs and the garden. Downstairs consists of a dining room, a living room, a kitchen, a bathroom and two separate studies. It is a very large house. I thought it would be ideal considering we are having a child, I thought that the more space, the better. After all, I am sure that she would want more children in the future, so the extra space will come in handy. It isn't like it is going to be unused or unwanted. It would be perfect in my opinion. It's just trying to get my Lover to see my side to things.

"It is very spacious" I agree as I break away from Sookie to wander around the garden, my eyes taking in the entire land where I begin to plan exactly where I would put certain things.

I could build a nice decking right in front of the patio doors so when you step outside you step onto the decking, we could place a climbing frame for our little one over to the side, and we could have a swimming pool on the garden if we wanted. We could even put a trampoline up when our little one is big enough. There are so many options that we could pursue with this garden, it's perfect.

"What do you think so far, Lover?" I turn around to look at her; she was just talking to the sales woman who is showing us around. The couple that own this house currently have actually gone on holiday, so they have left the key to the estate agent so she is able to show us around.

"I actually like it so far, I love the designing, the garden, the space. At first I was worried there was too much space, but then I started to contemplate _everything_ we need and I kind of thought that the space would be needed" wait, what kind of things is she thinking about bringing into this house?

"We could do a lot with the garden, we could even have a little vegetable patch if we wanted" I suggest, knowing how much Sookie loves gardening. I remember Sookie mentioning on several occasions how much she loves to garden, but she has not been able to do much of it considering everything that has been happening since she met me. But if we get this house she will be able to garden until her heart is content.

"That would be amazing!" Sookie gushes as she practically jumps up and down, she is vibrating with her excitement; it kind of makes her look extremely hot, yet innocent, in my eyes. But to me, her constant innocence just makes her sexier in my eyes. I know she is far from innocent considering everything we have done together, but she still looks innocent and really, when you think about it, bar the sex thing, she still is as innocent as she was when I met her.

Somehow I haven't managed to corrupt her, and for that I am thankful. That innocence makes Sookie who she is.

"I can see you're one happy girl then" I grin at her as I stroll back to her, Sookie nodding enthusiastically as I wrap my hand around her smaller one. The estate agent then guides us back in the house and up the stairs so that we can get a view of upstairs. Just as we get to the second floor landing, her phone begins to blast out in a simple, yet annoying, 'ring, ring' tune.

"I've got to answer this, feel free to look around I'll be back as fast as I can" she assures us before answering the phone as she rushes down the stairs, leaving Sookie and I on our own to wander the second floor and most likely the rest of the house.

I shake my head before gently pulling Sookie down the long hallway towards one of the closed doors, when we get there I gently twist the handle before pushing it open, my eyes widening when I get a good look of the room. The room is of a good size, it is decorated in a simple cream and red colour with a clear window that is placed on the furthest wall, the red curtains only adding to the texture of the room. It is very…mature in this room if you can describe a room as being mature that is. There is a bed placed over to one side of the room, a rocking chair in the opposite corner; there is then a bookcase covering what space is left on the back wall as you walk into the room.

"Eric, this room is perfect" Sookie notes thoughtfully as she steps further into the room, her eyes shooting to the rug in the middle of the room. I watch as she admires it.

"Perfect for what, Lover?"

"For the baby! It is a spacious room, plenty of space for a cot, toys, rocking chair, baby books, and things like that. It would make the perfect nursery room" Sookie gushes, making me swallow hard. As much as I love talking about our baby, I have found that lately I have kind of feared our child a little bit. I am at that point where I feel like I am going to fail as a father, I know I have had similar thoughts before, but it has all suddenly become very real for me now. Especially with Sookie's baby bump on show.

"Yeah, yeah" I mumble off as I scratch my neck before quietly wandering out of the room where I let out a long breath that I hadn't even realised I was holding.

I know I shouldn't be acting like this; I should be as excited as Sookie is about our child, but I'm not. I am panicking; my heart is literally in overdrive right now. There is so much to do before the baby arrives, and then when he or she does arrive, they will take up so much of our time that there will be no 'us' time. This baby could potentially destroy our relationship. _Don't be stupid, Northman, this baby will bring you closer together. A baby is a miracle, not a curse; get yourself together_. I scold myself. I nod once, my breathing evening out as I try to calm my pounding heart. By the time my clamminess has disappeared, Sookie finally emerges out of the room where she gives me an odd look. A worried look at that.

"Hey, Sookie, I was thinking that I may go meet up with Pam for a drink or two tonight, you know, just before we rush off to New Orleans tomorrow" I tell her casually as we check out the main bathroom. The bathroom has blue and white tiles, the odd tile within the pattern having an anchor on it. The shower is big enough to fit at least five people in it, and there is a toilet and fancy sink within the room as well. There is a blind hung up on the window, the blind is patterned with sailor designs.

"Oh, but I thought we were going to have some Eric and Sookie time" she walks up to me, her arms wrapping around my neck where she leans up and kisses my chin, I look down at her before smiling at her softly.

"We will have Eric and Sookie time tonight, I promise" I lean down and kiss her, allowing all of my feelings for her to be transferred to her through that kiss.

There will be sexy time between Sookie and I, but before that happens I think I should go and see Pam to get her advice. I hate asking Pam for advice, but when I'm getting doubts about fatherhood, plus getting stressed out over everything, I kind of need someone to give me a stern whack around the head so that I can get my head straight. I want my mind to be clear and settled when I make love to my Lover; I don't want our love or intimacy to be clouded by my negative thoughts. I want nothing but positive thoughts in my mind when I show Sookie how much she means to me.

"I'll tell you what, you slide into something silk and sexy, something that is in a lustful red colour, and I will be back home by eleven tonight, maybe even ten, to show you just how much you mean to me. I will rock your world" I stroke her cheek before kissing her again, allowing my tongue to slide into her mouth, causing her to moan softly.

"Well, if we hurry up here I'll be able to nip into town and get something ready for when you get back. I'll light some candles and set the mood, yeah?" Sookie confirms as she slides her hands down my chest slowly, teasingly, causing me to release a low growl.

"You are a tease, aren't you, Lover?" I nip at her ear, making her nod lightly as she whimpers. I love how easily she gets turned on now that she is pregnant. Her sex drive is right up there and I appreciate every second of it, because God knows there is a small chance that it could plummet to her not wanting sex at all as the pregnancy progresses. I remember reading somewhere that some women want lots of sex during pregnancy, whereas others get turned off very easily and don't want sex. Some women tend to want loads of sex at the beginning, but then none by the end of the pregnancy; this is the thing that is scaring me with Sookie.

Sex is a lovely and delightful experience for both Sookie and I, so to suddenly have that love making experience gone, it kind of breaks my heart. I know that sounds selfish, but let's face it, love making is a lovely thing for both parties, and I know for a fact Sookie would miss it just as much as I would.

"I love you, beautiful, I don't know what I would do without you" I murmur against her lips, Sookie grinning back at me before she kisses me back passionately.

"I love you, too. I cannot wait for tonight" she whispers before she gently sucks and nips at my neck. I think tonight is going to be a very good night, especially if I will be returning home to a horny Sookie dressed in sexy lingerie. But right now we need to finish looking around the house; I cannot wait to see the size of the master bedroom. Possibly one day soon that will be the room Sookie and I will be canoodling in.

**AN: Okay, the next chapter will be Eric and Pam having a chat over a few drinks and then some Eric and Sookie loving time :D xx I also believe that the next chapter will be extra-long for all you lovely readers xx **


	76. Sex Addict

**AN: Thank you to TeaCupHuman, Millarca666, ljhjelm49, Northwoman, ILoveVikings, AlphaSprout, BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah, Shantigal, RamintaD, mindy781, Eric's No 1 lover, orchocolatecovrd and ashmo2000 for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter seventy-six

**Eric's POV**

Just then I am greeted with a hard slap along the back of my head, causing me to groan as I rub the now throbbing area of where Pam slapped me. I throw Pam an incredulous glare.

"That was uncalled for" I mutter to her, Pam rolling her eyes at me. I have just relayed all of my thoughts about fatherhood and this new house to Pam, it kind of earned me a hard slap and I get the feeling she is about to rant at me regarding what I have just told her.

"Eric, have you ever applauded the thought that you may be a sex addict?"

"What?" I couldn't help how my jaw dropped open. Does she really think of me as being a sex addict? I am not addicted to sex, sure, I enjoy it, but it isn't like I feel that I _need_ to have sex to live.

"You are a sex addict. I am sure of it. Before you met Sookie you were having sex every single day of every week, in fact, you would sometimes have sex two or three times in one day – and not with the same woman most of the time! Plus, now that you are with Sookie, the only thing you seem to actually think about and concentrate on, is your sex life with her. Not once during what you just told me did I hear you mention anything about feelings or emotions. The only actual feelings you showed was when you were talking about the baby. Eric, are you positive you love Sookie? Are you sure it just isn't a mix of lust and other things mixed together?" I couldn't help feeling outrage at her accusation as I jump up from my stool at the bar, the stool falling to the floor as my fists clench together.

"I am not a fucking sex addict. I love Sookie with all my God damn heart, don't you ever question what I feel for her. She is my world, without her I would feel empty. Yes, I like sex with her, but I'm not a fucking sex addict" I growl at her, Pam causally cocking an eyebrow at me as she sips at her martini. Her gaze still stuck with mine. How can she be acting so calm?

"Eric, sit down and stop making a scene. Let's get the facts straight" Pam orders me, I narrow my eyes at her but do as she has asked, she is right, I am making a scene, something that I should ideally avoid, especially if I hold any hope of getting any customers in my own bar when it opens. After all, if I make a scene here they may not visit my bar because they could possibly classify my bar as having a 'psychotic owner'.

"Fact one – You have doubts about fatherhood. Fact two – You are more concerned with yours and Sookie's sex life after the birth of your child, than that of your actual relationship. Fact three – I get the feeling you are having second thoughts about this baby. Fact four – you obviously don't trust Sookie very well otherwise you would be telling her all of this, not me. Fact five – you are also very stressed out due to this little manipulative group of bitches, as well as all this photo shoot stuff, have you even phone the police on those bastards yet?"

"Yes, I have phoned my private detective and he is currently on the case. They all thought I was going straight to New Orleans, so they are all up there most likely, trying to find me, which means my detective will be able to follow them and see what he can find out. Also, I am not having any second thoughts about my child, nor am I having any regrets about my relationship with Sookie. I do trust her; I just felt like I should talk to you instead, I did not want to risk upsetting her. She has already been through so much as it is" I tell her firmly, Pam just nodding slowly as her eyes flicker to her golden watch that is wrapped elegantly around her wrist.

"Okay, so what I can gather from this is that you are concerned with fatherhood, you are paranoid that sex will decrease when the baby is born and you are also denying the fact that you don't want to talk to Sookie. If yours and Sookie's relationship was as solid as you like to make it out to be, you would be talking to her not me"

"You shut the fuck up! I will fucking show you that you are wrong! I love Sookie, we are solid, we share everything with each other; I am so sorry that I wanted to talk to my _sister_, my _family _about this first. So you shut your face, you bitch" I roar at her, no longer caring what everyone's opinion of me is. I am not taking her shit anymore, I came to her for help, not for her to judge me like this.

"Eric, calm your shit. Honestly. I'm here to chat with you, not for you to yell and insult me"

"You listen here, you may be my little sister, but when it comes down to stuff like this, I do not value it when you offend me and my family. Sookie and I love each other; we are in a solid relationship. A _loving_ and _caring_ relationship which is based around trust, love and fidelity, our relationship is about more than just sex. I could happily live without sex as long as I have Sookie in my life. You have no right to judge me or my love for my growing family. I came here for advice, not for you to patronise me and accuse me of such awful things"

"I have helped you, you just said and solved the majority of your current problems within that little rant of yours" she notes thoughtfully as she admires the florescent in your face colouring of her bright yellow nails.

"What?" I raise an eyebrow at her confused, what the heck is she on about now?

"Eric, one of the reasons you came to me for advice is because you thought more about sex in your relationship than the actual feelings, in that rant you revealed that, and I quote, 'you could happily live without sex as long as you have Sookie in your life'. So, that solves your little sex addiction, now, about this fatherhood thing. If you are so concerned about it, and want more information about how to be a good dad, or you just need some support, go on the internet and see if you can find any father support groups"

"Father support groups?"

"Do you know how pregnant women can all meet together to talk about their pregnancies and what they are each going through?" I nod "It's basically like that except the group is made up of both fathers and fathers-to-be" she informs me, making me nod as I contemplate the idea.

"If you can find me a group to attend, I will do so. It would be interesting to see what their views of fatherhood are, maybe they can help me overcome any fears" I note thoughtfully, I actually believe this is one of the best ideas Pam has had in a long time.

"You work in mysterious ways, but I can see I made the right decision coming to you first before I approached Sookie with my fears" I tell her as I swallow a mouth full of my scotch on the rocks.

Usually I would have a much stronger drink, but I do not want to get drunk, after all, I am due to return home to my beautiful Sookie soon so we can have some 'us' time. Time to which I am looking forward to very much.

"That's what I'm here for. Oh, and, Eric, before you go, I was just wondering but will you be going to talk to the builders with me tomorrow before you rush off for New Orleans?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you at the bar; Sookie will be with me as well"

"That's fine, you should probably get going, it's almost eleven at night, she must be missing you" Pam smirks at me, almost as if she knew _exactly_ what Sookie and I would be up to tonight.

"Indeed" I drain the rest of my drink before I stand up, my mind thinking up many different thoughts about Sookie and what she could possibly be wearing. She did agree she would get dressed in some sexy lingerie, so of course I want to try and imagine which outfit she could have chosen.

"Thank you, Pam. I will see you tomorrow" I nod at her before rushing out of the bar and heading to my car where I climb in. I am definitely ready to return to my beautiful Lover.

**Sookie's POV**

I check myself over in the mirror, making sure that I look hot and presentable for Eric. My body isn't quite in the shape it was in when Eric first met me, considering that I do now have a small baby bump, but this babydoll hides the baby bump and makes me look sexy easily. The baby doll is red and made out of a stretch mesh and lace material; the babydoll even has a little bow on it as well. It is low cut so my breasts are very obvious at first glance, the skirt part is also very short and it barely covers my ass. But overall I think I look good. I have put a lot of effort in to this for Eric, not only did I go out to buy this babydoll, but I have also spent the last couple of hours preparing everything for us. I have lit up a couple of candles and spread out some soft rose petals all over the room and bed, I have closed all the curtains and tried to make sure that everything is absolutely perfect.

I have even dimmed the lights in our bedroom as well as change the bedding on our bed to a more silky smooth material that I picked up from the shop as well. It does feel weird being back in our home after being away from it for so long, Eric and I did debate over whether we would stay in a hotel or our house, I said the house. I figured we get some packing done ready for when we move. By the end of the house tour we agreed it was perfect for us, for our family, so we're going ahead with our bid on the house and the owners are already very keen to accept our offer. They want us to move in within the next month. It isn't very practical considering there are still three weeks left of Eric's contract, Christmas is in just over a week and I have a doctor's appointment before we fly off to Paris for the final week of Eric's contract; plus there is the little problem of the court case coming up in less than a week. The one regarding Eric's dad and ex-best friend.

I sigh at that thought, tears beginning to rise in my eyes, but I quickly will them away before I climb onto the bed where I sit there, my legs outstretched in front of me, but with a slight bend at my knees. I want to look alluring to Eric, but I don't quite know how to pull that image off when I am sporting a lovely little baby bump. Just then I hear the door open and close downstairs, a small smile on my face as I stare at the door contently, waiting for Eric to walk in. My wish soon comes true as the door slowly opens, Eric popping his head around where he spots me on the bed. This smirk making its way onto his face as he walks into the room, closing the door lightly before wandering over to the bed where he climbs onto the bed in front of me, his gaze meeting mine.

"The place looks great, not to mention you…you look sexy as hell" he compliments as he climbs on top of me, gently nudging me onto my back as his lips attack mine in a sweet and tender kiss. He casually caresses my thigh, a small moan leaving my lips as he rubs the inside of my thigh near my woman bits, I could almost feel the smirk on his lips as he kisses me.

"Eric, please, you know I need you" I beg him, my lips pressing light feathery kisses along his chin and neck. I really do love him and I really need him, I have missed our Eric and Sookie time dearly.

"How badly do you want me, Sookie?"

"I don't want you, Eric, I _need_ you. The evidence is right" I move his hand up my thigh where I rest his hand on my pussy "here" I breathe as he cups my dripping wet womanhood through the thin material of my panties.

"Jesus, Lover, you are drenched" he groans as he hooks his fingers around the material before pulling it down my legs where he throws the small bit of material to the side out of the way. The second that obstruction is gone, his finger runs up my slit before he pushes two long fingers into me, making me gasp and moan at the same time.

"Is this what you wanted, Lover?" I couldn't help whimpering as I shook my head. This isn't what I wanted and he knows full well that it isn't what I wanted.

"No, Eric, I need your cock. Please" I beg him, Eric grinning as he pulls his fingers out of me where he sucks off my juices, only causing more of it to be produced as my horniness rises.

Eric pulls back from me where he climbs off of the bed and abruptly strips away his clothing, his eyes taking in my form hungrily as he climbs back on top of me, his naked body so close to my barely clothed one, him being careful of my baby bump as well.

"You are so sexy and beautiful, Sookie" Eric places a chaste kiss on my lips before he slides my babydoll up my body and over my head, him slinging that out of the way as well. His gaze meeting mine again as his lips attach back to mine, his spare hand exploring my naked body.

"We better get you into position" Eric notes thoughtfully as he quickly moves us around so that I am straddling him. The only reason he has done this is because he is being cautious of my baby bump; he has been looking up sex positions for pregnant women on his iPhone all day.

It said that this position was the safest one we could use because it takes off the pressure from my stomach, it also reduces the pressure I feel overall; plus it also lessens the risk of our baby being affected by it all. I grin slowly at him as I lift myself up and sit back down again, his cock pushing straight into me causing us both to howl out in pleasure.

"Oh, God" I moan as I close my eyes, getting a feel of Eric's cock in me by rocking against him slightly, Eric's hands finding their way to my breasts where he pinches and massages my breasts and nipples. He knows exactly where all my turn on spot are and just how to push all the right buttons.

I start to speed up my rocking, his cock sliding in and out of my wet centre with ease, Eric groaning and growling as he moves his hands to my hips where he helps me move against him, his hips gently thrusting up in order to push himself deeper into me. I splay my hands out on his chest in order to balance myself more, just so that I can lift myself on and off his cock for a bit, Eric groaning even more as he leans up to kiss along my neck where he nips at the skin there. I wrap my arms around his neck as I go back to rocking, my nipples rubbing up against his chest, the sensation only being increased when he wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me even closer to him as he sucks at the skin on my neck.

"Eric, I…God…mmmm" I whimper as one of my hands knots itself in his long luscious blonde hair, my lips moving to nip and lick at his ear lobe, only making Eric moan against my neck as he starts to repeatedly thrust up into me.

I wrap my legs tighter around him – seeing as he is practically sat up – as I push down against his cock harder, Eric growling as his thrusts up into me become more rapid, my rocks becoming unbearable as I suck at the skin on the base of Eric's neck near his shoulder.

"Sookie…so good…You feel great and your lips...God, you drive me crazy" he murmurs as we both get to that point where we are so wound up that we go into overdrive. Eric's thick, long cock sliding in and out of me faster as my humping increases, my nails digging into Eric's shoulders as I grip them forcefully.

"Oh, so close. So close. I'm so close to coming, Eric" I whisper. I could almost feel the smirk on Eric's lips as his hand slides down my body where he begins to rub my clit, making me gasp as I rock against his cock, and now his hand, more.

"Come, Sookie. Give me those juices of yours, give me your sweet treasure" Eric encourages me, only making me scream out his name as he unleashes my orgasm, the sensation ripping through my body like fire. Eric roaring out my name as he, too, meets his end, his come spraying inside of me. It always feels so good.

"Oh, God, Eric" I whisper as I hug him closer, his cock slowly softening inside of me.

"That was…wonderful, Lover. Thank you"

"No, thank you" I pull back and grin at him before kissing him gently, Eric's hand making its way into my hair where he holds my lips to his for a little bit longer as our kiss turns sweet, yet sensual.

"I'm glad we got to have Eric and Sookie time" he kisses my cheek lightly before I rest my head against his shoulder; I refuse to let him go so soon.

"So am I. I love you" I murmur.

"I love you more than anything in this world, Sookie, no matter what happens I will always be by your side. I promise to always take care of you and remain by your side. No matter what anyone says or thinks, I love you. Just remember that" I couldn't help the slight bit of worry that built up in me at what he said, it sounded like something a man would say when he was trying to hide a dirty secret from his partner. But I know that is not the case, Eric is loyal to me and only me, we both stick by our fidelity to each other. Eric loves me and I him. I trust him with everything in me; I would happily bet my life to prove that.

Eric swiftly moves us so that we are laid down on the bed under the covers, my body curled up against his with his arms wrapped tightly around me.

"Before we leave for New Orleans tomorrow, I agreed that we would meet Pam at our bar, we need to give the builders a good kick up the ass" Eric notes thoughtfully, making me nod as I close my eyes, suddenly feeling exhausted.

"Sweet dreams, Lover" were the last few words I heard before I drifted off into a long sleep.


	77. Hectic

**AN: Thank you to Sueaczel, Millarca666, BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah, ILoveVikings, Eric's No 1 lover, TeaCupHuman, AlphaSprout, erin1705, VixensLair, ljhjelm49, Northwoman and mindy781 for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter seventy-seven

**Eric's POV**

"You look gorgeous, Lover." I compliment her as I sit on the bed, watching her tie her hair up. She has pulled her hair into a simple pony tail, but has made it so that her fringe remains down; that fringe really does help to emphasise how beautiful she is. Stunning isn't even close to what I am witnessing right now. I am a very lucky man indeed to have such a beautiful Lover.

"Thanks, but I'm not dressed in anything special." she points out as she stands up, giving me plenty of time to take in her outfit. She is wearing a pair of hip jeans that hug her ass and legs, only making her look even sexier than she already is, and she also has on a simple black strap top.

"Aren't you going to get cold in just that?" I motion to her top, Sookie only grinning at me as she walks to our wardrobe where she hunts through the clothes hung up in there.

"I have been keeping hold of this jumper for so long, but now is the perfect time to wear it I think." she pulls out a plain black jumper, but she soon turns it around for me to see the design on the front, my eyes widening as my jaw drops open.

"I don't think I could love you anymore than I do right now." I note thoughtfully as I take in the amazing design on the front of her black jumper. The design is of white writing that says 'The Bird Is The Word' that goes along the front of the jumper, and then around the words there are images of all the different kinds of angry birds.

"I think you can because I got you this." she throws me a jumper, my excitement jumping around as I turn it around to reveal my own angry birds' jumper. My jumper is black as well, but the design is different to Sookie's, my design has a collection of the angry birds and then underneath it, it says 'Angry Birds' in the same white writing as Sookie's.

"You're right; I love you twice as much right now. Thank you, Sookie; you are officially the best girlfriend known to mankind."

"Wait, I wasn't the best girlfriend before?" Sookie cocks an eyebrow at me as she feigns hurt, I quickly jump up and rush to her where I hug her and kiss her deeply.

"You have _always_ been the best." I assure her, Sookie grinning at me mischievously as she places light kisses down my chin and neck.

"I love the love bite I gave you." she whispers seductively in my ear as she trails her fingertips over said love bit.

"I'm loving the one I gave you, as well." I place a kiss on the one on her neck. Having matching love bites only helps to show people that we are a couple.

"Come on, get your jumper on, we need to go." I remind her as I pull back where I pull on my jumper, I couldn't help but notice how Sookie was staring at my body the entire time. She really does love it when I flex for her.

"What's the plan for today?" Sookie probes as we walk out of the house with our suitcases in tow, soon enough this house will no longer be ours. We will be moving in to a much safer house that is definitely well designed and better than our current house.

"We're meeting Pam at the bar so that we can kick the builders up the ass, we need them to finish the job, not delay it. We will then be taking a train down to New Orleans where we will book ourselves in a hotel. If my calculations are right, we should be there for about four in the afternoon at this rate. We did wake up a bit late and no doubt Pam will stall us for a while. The photo shoots will not be taking place until tomorrow, so we should be fine to have the evening to ourselves." I assure her while I place all of our luggage in the boot of the taxi.

I would have driven us in my Corvette, but considering we are going on the train I wasn't going to bring my car. My baby is sat in the garage down at my mother's house, that way I know it will be fine and in one piece when I get back to it. After dealing with the luggage I climb into the taxi and put my seatbelt on, Sookie automatically tucking herself under my arm; not that I'm complaining. Today is going to be very hectic.

**Sookie's POV**

"Eric, what is bothering you?" I query; we're sat outside the building site waiting for Pam to arrive, she is being fashionably late as per usual. But while we have been sat here I have noticed he has been a little…distracted. He is deep in thought and whatever it is he is thinking about is causing him some worry and stress, I can tell because he is running his hand through his hair. A lot.

"Nothing for you to worry about, Lover" he leans forward where he kisses my cheek softly, all I do is frown at him but before I can question him more, Pam finally arrives. Trust her not to arrive when you want her, but when you don't want her here she is.

"Right, are you ready to go shout at some builders?" Pam grins at us excitedly as she carries on walking straight passed us and into the building, Eric throwing me a strange look as we get up and follow pursuit. When we walk inside the first thing I notice is how lacking it is, Eric was hoping to open his bar this week, but looking at this I really highly doubt it. The walls are still bare, and the walls that have been painted are now chipped and scratched, there is dust all over the place and they haven't even finished putting the shelves up or smoothing out the bar counter. Nor have they installed all of the booths yet. Plus I am pretty sure Eric wanted a dance floor, and I cannot see even the starting of one of them anywhere.

"This place is a fucking mess." I hear Eric grumble before he charges towards the builders, Pam remaining beside me as she checks her nails. She is dressed in a white blouse that has a frilly detail along the neckline, she has the blouse tucked into her purple pencil skirt, and to top it all off she is wearing purple stilettos. Pam has always been the idea of fashion; ever since I met her I have always thought the same thing.

"We better go look at the damage while Eric rages at them, he'll be there for a while. Let's just hope he doesn't go overboard, he has a habit of injuring either himself or those around him when he gets wound up." Pam informs me as she guides me to the opposite side of the room. I couldn't help but think back to when I was a nurse and I had to bandage Eric's hand up after one of his tantrums, it wasn't too long after his weenie in a bottle incident if I remember right.

"What colour scheme was Eric thinking of?" I look over at Pam, her gaze falling on mine.

"Red, black and silver. I think his main idea was to either have all the walls black bar one that is red, or to have all the walls red with one black one. Then any decorations would be silver. Things like posters or antiques he may display."

"I could paint these walls for you guys, it would take me a day at the most; it would keep me occupied and it would speed up this process. I could also give this place a bit of a clean, so as long as you can get someone to finish the renovations, we can be up and running and ready to open in time for Christmas Eve like Eric wanted." I shrug like it's no big deal, Pam's jaw practically dropping open.

"Sookie, that is going to take a lot of dedication, plus where are you going to find the time for that? You and Eric are due to go off to New Orleans after this."

"Well, I could stay behind for a couple of days to help out here and then make my way down there afterwards…" I trail off, I know it would kill me to be away from him again, but at this point I am willing to do anything to help out. I can see how much this is stressing him out and I hate seeing him so stressed out. I just want to help him.

"I just had to fucking practically double their bonus to get them to speed up their work! At this fucking rate it is going to take us fucking ages to get this place running. I wanted it up and running before Christmas. These people are fucking bullshitting me." Eric rages, I can see from here that his whole body is tense due to this added stress.

"Calm down before you give yourself a heart attack, Jesus, it is no big deal. I'll give them a kick up the ass every day to speed up the process, and Sookie has very kindly offered her help." Pam states, Eric throwing me a look.

"What is she talking about?" he cocks an eyebrow at me; I cannot make my mind up whether he is angry at me, or just genuinely curious.

"I said I could paint the walls and clean the place up, I just want to help out"

"Sookie, you are coming with me to New Orleans, you do not have time to do any of that, not to mention I don't want you over working yourself."

"I can stay behind for a couple of days and then join you later on, I'm just trying to help out, Eric, and really, it is no strain on me. I don't mind." I try to assure him with a soft smile, Eric's worried look still not leaving as he takes my hand in his, he makes an excuse to Pam before pulling me to the side out of the way of Pam's prying eyes.

"Sookie, I know you want to help, and I appreciate that, but I would prefer it if you came with me to New Orleans. Considering everything that has been happening I feel it would be the best for not only you or me, but for our baby as well." he rests his hands on my baby bump, his gaze never leaving mine.

"I know you want to protect me, Eric, and I do want to go down there with you, but this situation is causing you a lot of stress, I just want to try and lessen that stress as much as I can."

"You not being with me will increase my stress. You're the one and only thing that relaxes me, Sookie." he tells me, his lips pressing a light kiss to my forehead as his arms wrap tightly around me.

"Please let me help, Eric. All I would be doing is cleaning and painting, I could have that done in one day." I point out as I hug him back, his chin resting on the top of my head.

"I'll make you a deal, how about you come with me to New Orleans like we originally planned, then what we will do is we will come back here one day earlier than scheduled so you can do that the day before the grand opening, that way you will still be helping, just later on. Anyway, we are coming back here for Christmas after all."

"Are we?" I thought we were just staying in the hotel in New Orleans and celebrating Christmas.

"Yeah, my mother is having a huge family dinner for us all, plus she is desperate to spend more time with you." he practically pleads with me, making me giggle as I nod.

"I'm sure that can be arranged." I get on my tip toes to kiss him, Eric grinning against my lips as he deepens the kiss, his tongue licking at my lower lip.

"I think we'll go with your plan; anyway, I do have that court case to prepare for. You will be with me for that won't you? I don't want to be on my own."

"I will be there for you no matter what, Sookie, I promise." he assures me before sealing the deal with a tender kiss. I should just relax and trust him, Eric is very trustworthy plus he is very organised, which means that he will have everything slotted in for the perfect place for the right times. I'm just going to have to go with him on this one. In the end I will still be helping him out. My only concern now, other than that court case, is trying to think up what present I can get him for Christmas, then there is getting presents for the rest of his family… It looks like this week is going to be very hectic for not only Eric, but me as well. Great. The only bonus to this is that I get to spend extra quality time with the man I love.


	78. Fatherhood Worries

**AN: Thank you to Millarca666, mindy781, ljhjelm49, ILoveVikings, AlphaSprout, GloomDusk, RamintaD, VixensLair, ashmo2000 and Northwoman for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter seventy-eight

**Eric's POV**

As I lay on the bed, my hands behind my head, I stare at the ceiling where I trace the swirl patterns all over it with my eyes. It must be around about one in the morning now. By the time Sookie and I arrived at the hotel here in New Orleans it was already five o'clock in the afternoon, an hour later than what I had estimated we should have been here by. Since arriving at the hotel, scratch that, since this morning I have done nothing but think about what Pam and I talked about. This whole father thing really has stuck with me, when I first found out Sookie was pregnant I was petrified; I will even admit I contemplated leaving before I got roped into it all. But I knew that was wrong, I love Sookie to no end and if I had left her I would have left my heart with her. So I did what all men should do, I stuck by her.

As her pregnancy has developed I have found myself _wanting_ to be a part of our child's life, I _want_ to be a great dad to him or her; I want to be everything my dad wasn't. My dad was a ruthless man who never took care of his family, if you weren't business related you didn't get much of a look in. I remember growing up wanting him to be like other fathers, those fathers who take their son to football, take them out for pizza; teach them how to be a respectful man. My father never did any of that, in fact, he has never hugged me in my life. Even when I was a baby he refused to have anything to do with me, you only have to ask my mother about that. She said he would _hold_ me occasionally, but he would never hug or cuddle me, nor would he take part in any of the feedings or taking care of me. He was an in and out dad.

But when Pam was born he was great with her, always held her, hummed to her, and took her to ballet classes when she was little. I remember that when I was six I used to hide around the corner from my sisters door, I would sit there listening as my father read her a story. I remember looking around into the room cautiously to see him cuddling her, kissing her forehead as he tucked her into bed. I remember how neglected I felt. I never want my child to feel like that. I suffered enough not having the love of my father, so I refuse to let my child have the same experience. But despite all of my determination to be a good father, I still feel torn about all of this. I never imagined I would be having a child this early on in life, sure, I know I'm not exactly super young, but I'm not super old either. I'm just reaching the peak of my life, and yet I somehow feel that I'm not able to live that peak as I have tied myself down.

I don't regret getting together with Sookie, nor do I regret staying with her when she became pregnant; I don't regret anything when it comes to my family. The only thing I regret are these stupid feelings and thoughts I have about the whole matter. I don't even know why I am being like this. I fear that I will fail my child like my father failed me, I fear that if Sookie and I were to ever have more children, I would favour one over the other like my father. But most of all, I fear that I will end up like my father. I fear I will become some self-absorbed businessman who neglects his family, and the fact this trial is coming up regarding my father and Alcide, it has just pushed everything forward. It has acted like a catalyst for everything I have ever worried about in my life. He's the reason I doubt myself now.

I shake my head as I release a long, deep sigh, my eyes moving to look down at Sookie who is cuddled into my side, her head resting on my chest. She is fast asleep, her chest rising and falling with her every soft breath. She looks so innocent, so calm and relaxed; I wish I was like her. I wish I was relaxed and calm, heck, I wish I was asleep. But no, I'm laid here wide awake, my mind racing. I have had no sleep so far and I have that photo-shoot tomorrow. Plus there is also the added stress of trying to decide what to get Sookie for Christmas, I know I should have bought her something ages ago, but I just haven't found the time to do so. The only thing I don't have to worry about is Christmas dinner because my mother has very kindly offered for us to go join her. She said that she wanted a big family dinner. The only problem is that I haven't told Sookie this quite yet…

My body quickly stiffens the second Sookie releases a light sigh as she stirs in her sleep, her body stretching beside mine. I am quite literally holding my breath as she moves around a bit, her sighing something before she opens one of her eyes.

"What's wrong?" she murmurs as she wraps one of her arms around me, her body cuddling closer to mine. I release the breath I was holding as I move my hands from behind my head so that I can hold her; I know how much Sookie loves to be cuddled when she is falling asleep. She loves cuddling.

"Just thinking." I assure her as I run my fingers through her soft hair, almost as if I was trying to lull her back to sleep.

"That _just thinking_ of yours is causing you to do a lot of sighing…" she points out; she is right. I am not exactly the most subtle thinker; I do tend to be rather annoying when I have deep, serious thoughts like I have been having.

"It's nothing, really."

"Eric, I'm not stupid." She looks up at me, her gaze challenging mine. I should have known she would never fall for it, she isn't stupid. She knows what I am feeling the majority of the time, it is almost like we share a bond, one that whispers each other's emotions to each other.

"I know you're not, it's just…" I sigh as I try to grasp the right words to say in my mind "God, Sookie, it's complicated. I just have so many things going on in my head right now, I can't think straight. I'm…I'm scared, Sookie, to put it in simple terms"

"Scared of what?"

"This, that and the other. I…I don't know what to think or feel anymore, this baby situation has spurred me to thinking about fatherhood. I fear fatherhood. I find that I'm struggling to grasp that I'm going to be a father; I'm worried I am going to fail our child. Pam thinks I have doubts; she thinks that I am starting to have second thoughts about our baby. I'm not…I'm just…in the wrong mind set I guess…" I trail off, not sure where I could possibly go from there.

"Are you saying you don't want the baby?" she props herself up on her elbow, completely tearing herself from my grasp, her penetrating gaze meeting my weak one. I don't like seeing such pain in her eyes, she looks hurt at even the thought I would regret our baby.

"No, I'm not saying that. I want our baby as much as you want him or her; I'm just saying I'm worried about being a father to him or her."

"Eric, I understand that, but the way you said it made me think you didn't want this little miracle. In fact, there is no chance on earth you could want this baby as much as I do, do you want to know why?" she cocks an eyebrow at me, her hormones flying everywhere. I can tell I am in for it; I really do detest these pregnancy hormones of hers.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want our child, Eric, I physically _need_ our child. I can feel him or her growing, I'm already caring for our child and that connection, that _bond_, has already been established. That is why, at this point, you could never want this baby as much as I want him or her. I just wish…I'm sorry." She apologises as she starts to sob softly, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Oh, Sookie." I sit up where I pull her onto my lap, my arms wrapping tightly around her as I kiss her cheek, trying to soothe her the best way I can. I must admit I did feel hurt that she would say that I could never want my child as much as she does, but in some ways I can see where she is coming from and I kind of agree.

Right now Sookie has a special bond with our child already, I have no bond to them. But there is a saying, a man never becomes a true father until he holds his child in his arms, and I think that may be the case for me.

"I'm sorry, I was mean, I don't know what came over me." Sookie tries to apologise, but I shake my head as I kiss her softly.

"It's fine, your hormones are everywhere and I did kind of provoked i-"

"No, you didn't provoke it; I was just being a big meanie. I'm so sorry, I was being so rash and harsh on you." she wraps her arms around my neck where she holds me close.

"Eric, talk to me. Please." Sookie begs, her head resting on my shoulder.

"I'm just having some thoughts; you know my father wasn't exactly dad of the year. I just worry I will end up like him. Pam is trying to help, she is looking for a father support group for me, it's like the pregnancy groups they do where you can all support each other through the experience, except this is for the fathers."

"That sounds like a good idea." I could almost feel Sookie's smile as she cuddles closer to me. I really do feel baffled at how quickly her emotions jumped just then, she has never had a mood swing quite like that before.

"Pam also thinks I'm a sex addict." I chuckle, trying to lighten the mood. I easily succeed as Sookie giggles, pulling back to look at me.

"I have no idea where she could get such a preposterous accusation from." Sookie giggles before she leans forward and kisses me, her lips feeling so right against mine. At least I will always have Sookie.

"I do love you." she kisses my chin.

"I love you, too, and whether you want to believe it or not, I do love our baby. I want this family, Sookie; I want to be a great father."

"You will be a great father; you are nothing like your dad. There isn't any form of resemblance there. You're so sweet and caring, so attentive, and he is just a rude, annoying, spiteful man. Something that you are not." Sookie assures me as she kisses me again.

"Things are going to get hectic, you know." I point out, I am making reference to the whole court case, photo-shoot, Christmas, my bar opening and even the bitches.

"I know, but together we can get through all of it. We can even get through that gaggle of cows. They don't stand a chance as long as we stand together as one." my Lover couldn't be more right about that.


	79. Morning of the Trial

**AN: Thank you to Millarca666, Northwoman, mindy781, ILoveVikings, ljhjelm49, VixensLair, RamintaD, Eric's No 1 lover, ashmo2000 and Ashley-is-a-monster for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter seventy-nine

**Eric's POV**

It has been just under a week since we arrived in New Orleans and my schedule has been piled sky high with photo shoots, which has left me with very little time to spend with Sookie. Of course Sookie has been accompanying me to each shoot, but I never really got time to go say hello to her or hug her. She usually just ended up spending the day sat there watching the shoots on her own, it really bothered me that it had come to that. Sookie has been so over whelmed and consumed in her thoughts that it has worried me to no end. She has spent the majority of the week worrying about the trial, whether she will be able to cope and whether or not she will be brave enough to actually get up and stand in front of that crowd at the end of the day. I can see the torment bubbling in her eyes, and I have seen the way her emotions have been effected because of it.

She has been alternating between many different emotions lately; the main ones that seem to really be arising are anger and upset. But anger taking the majority of it up. I know she feels angry at herself over it, not at me or anyone else, for some reason she blames all of this on herself and to see her destroy herself over it really bugs me. I just want to help her the best I can, but with me having so very little time spare lately, I just haven't quite gotten the chance. We would have about half an hour, sometimes less, to get ready in the morning and shoot off, then we would end up spending all day doing photo-shoots and by the time we would get home I would be too exhausted to do anything intimate wise. In fact, I was usually too exhausted to even talk, most of the time I ended up falling asleep the second my head hit the pillow. I can only imagine how hard this has all been on Sookie.

Today isn't going to be any better or easier either, not because I'm doing shoots today – it's my day off – but because it is the day of the trial. I look over at Sookie who is still fast asleep beside me, her chest rising and falling with her every breath. She looks so relaxed and innocent in her sleep, it pains me to have to wake her up, but even I know I have to. The trial is due to start in about an hour and it will take us thirty minutes to drive to the court from where our hotel is.

"Lover," I gently shake Sookie's form. "Lover, it is time to wake up." I coo to her, Sookie groaning in her sleep as she pulls the covers tighter around her.

"I don't want to get up." She grumbles, my heart completely breaking knowing what I'm about to make her go through.

"Sookie, we need to leave in half an hour for the trial." I remind her, Sookie's eye shooting open as she stares at me. I can see the fear and pain darting through her eyes. I quickly take her hand in mine where I kiss her forehead softly.

"Don't be scared, I'll be there as well, you know I will." In fact, I'm one of the witnesses alongside Sookie. Sookie is there as the victim and I was a witness of how she was abducted. I didn't personally see her being taken, but I remember the suspicious phone call she received, the way she disappeared into thin air and I also remember running out of the shop to hear screaming before complete silence. I remember every single emotion I felt that day, I remember threatening the police, I remember yelling and demanding they find her. I remember feeling completely helpless.

"Do I have to go?" Sookie whispers softly, her frightened gaze falling upon me.

"Yeah, we have to go, but I promise you that after this we will have some Eric and Sookie time. We can go to dinner, go dancing, we can do whatever you want." I kiss the back of her hand, making Sookie smile weakly as she sits up, her hands going straight to her baby bump, instantly making me worry as I ask her if anything is wrong, but she is quick to assure me there isn't.

"Your dad doesn't know we're having a baby, I can only imagine his reaction. What if he starts yelling abuse at me?"

"Then he will be restrained by the guards. Sookie, no one is going to hurt you. I promise." I kiss her softly, Sookie licking her lips lightly afterwards as she nods.

Soon enough she wraps her arms around my neck and hugs me, causing me to wrap my arms around her so that I can hold her. I really do hate seeing her so conflicted by this.

"I love you, Sookie, and I will be there to support you."

"I know you will that's why I love you. You always put me first and it means a lot to me, it really does." She kisses me gently, making me smile at her as I lightly push a stray strand of her hair behind her ear. All of her hair is falling out of her loose bun that she went to sleep in. Must have something to do with all the tossing and turning she does.

"Let's get ready, grab something to eat on the go and catch a taxi. Today won't be as bad as you think, just wait and see." I assure her, Sookie nodding as she tells me I'm right.

With that we both climb out of bed where I allow Sookie to go shower and use the bathroom first, she will need the extra time afterwards to dry her hair and get ready. Whereas I will be showered, dried and dressed in less than ten minutes. While Sookie is in the bathroom I go about grabbing some clothes for us both, the amount of times I have been to court is unbelievable. I remember having to go there several times within a small period of time for custody battles between my mom and dad. They used to put me, as the oldest child, on the spot by asking me which parent I would rather live with. They would also ask me questions about their parenting and which one I thought was the better parent. I was only young at the time so the majority of the time I babbled, and on questions like which parent was better I remember crying. It was a lot of stress to put on such a young child.

Luckily Pam was too young to be placed on the spot, so she got to go spend the day at nursery with a social worker, not that she can actually remembers it. I kind of remember coming home with my dad on one of the days to find Pam babbling about this new toy she got, the only conversation topic I had was about court, something which wasn't suitable to talk to a little girl about. I shake my head of those thoughts as I go back to the task at hand; choosing clothing to wear for today. For Sookie I choose a black dress that I know she bought especially for this occasion, and I have partnered it off with a comfortable bra of hers and some boy shorts. I'll let her choose the shoes. For me all I choose is a dark blue skinny tie, black trousers and a crisp white t-shirt straight from the packet. Sooner than I expected Sookie emerges from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body, her wet hair just lying across her shoulders.

"I didn't feel like being in there for ages." She tells me before I can ask. I nod, not really knowing what to say, so while she is busy getting dried off and dressed I head into the bathroom for my own shower. I rush through my shower, knowing that I need to get back to Sookie right now. She needs me. Today is going to be one of the hardest days for her, being in court is never an easy experience. But the worst of it is, is that after Christmas, during the first week or so of January, she will have to go to yet another court case. Except this one will be for Quinn and his role in the break in and almost killing Sookie. It's just unfortunate that the other two bitches couldn't be stood in that court with him, it would have made my year to see them all shoved behind bars after what they have put Sookie and I through.

I jump out of the shower, after turning the water off, where I wrap the dark blue rough towel around my waist loosely before heading back into the room where I find Sookie all dressed. All she is doing is drying her hair, but I can see her mind is elsewhere. I quickly go over to her where I take the hand drier from her, Sookie looking up at me in shock. She must have been in her own world. Without a word I start to dry her hair for her, Sookie thanking me with a small smile before she goes back to staring at herself in the mirror on the vanity unit.

"What are you thinking about?" I probe her as I move to drying the back of her hair, she has done the majority of the job, but only half of her head is dry and I think that is because she dazed out.

"I've been having nightmares, you know." She looks at me in the mirror, a frown forming on my face. I know that she hasn't exactly been having pleasant dreams; after all, she has been tossing and turning all night long every night this week so far. The only time she wouldn't toss and turn as she thrashed around was when I was holding her.

"What kind of nightmares?"

"About this trial, I had visions of your dad attacking me, beating me; I remember being rushed to hospital, I was bleeding…down there. The baby…" she swallows hard, her hands moving to rest on her baby bump automatically.

"It's okay, you don't have to explain." I assure her as I switch the hand drier off and place it down before I move to the side of the chair Sookie is sat on, I crouch down beside her, her eyes moving to meet mine.

"Sookie, I know this is very stressful for you, I know the results are worrying you, but I promise you my dad and Alcide will be locked away. When we walk in that courtroom they will be restrained, guards stood beside the both of them. They won't be able to hurt you and if at any point you want to leave, just tell me. We can go. But really, there is nothing to be scared of." I take her hands in mine, Sookie nodding as she stands up, me standing up as well just in time to catch Sookie as she throws her arms around me in a tight hug. I hug her back where I place a light kiss on her cheek.

"Just let me get ready and then we can go, okay?"

"Okay, and thank you, Eric."

"For what?" I throw her an odd look as I pull on my boxers.

"For telling me everything is going to be okay. I needed that reassurance, I've been really sensitive lately so just hearing you saying those words really helped." She informs me, making me grin at her as I pull on my smart black tailored trousers.

"It's my job to soothe you and keep you sane, if I didn't do that I would be a pretty bad boyfriend, would I not?" I cock an eyebrow at her, making her giggle. I couldn't help but grin at her. I quickly pull on my white shirt where I tuck it in, Sookie grabbing my tie that she insists on putting on me herself.

"This is strange, you usually undress me, not dress me." I smirk at her, Sookie whacking my chest playfully, causing me to chuckle at her.

"Not the time." She reminds me, making me nod as I apologise, but even I didn't miss the small smile still on her lips. She loves that I'm making her feel better about this, I can tell. The only real positive to this week is that we haven't seen anything of that group of cows, not even Nora. Apparently she has the 'flu' and will not be able to join us until we come back to New Orleans after Christmas. I am dreading that reunion. But Christmas itself should make up for everything, after all, Sookie and I will be flying back home to Shreveport tomorrow evening ready to spend Christmas with my family. However, I did agree with Sookie that we would visit her brother on Boxing Day; we would visit him on Christmas, but he is apparently in Spain for his Christmas. Didn't like the cold weather apparently.

When we get back to Shreveport we will be going straight to my mom's house where we will stay there, but on Christmas Eve we will be leaving to go open my bar where we will remain there for a few hours before heading back to my mom's. We will spend Christmas with her, then the next day we will go visit Sookie's brother and her grans grave before returning back to our old home, just so that we can start moving stuff into the new house. Our target is to get the new house furnished and sorted ready for when we have finished this contract and are ready to return back home permanently. Our life together is really coming together, but right now we need to get rid of all these court cases coming up and get rid of the bitches before we can truly live the calm, settled life we want.

**AN: I was just wondering, but would you all like to read about what happens in the court case or would you prefer me to just skip it and give you the ending result? The one with the most votes will decide the next chapter, so make sure you vote what you want to read about and thank you all for reading xx**


	80. Court case

**AN: Thank you to mindy781, B-Rock525, Northwoman, charhamblin, Sueaczel, ashmo2000, AlphaSprout, VixensLair, ILoveVikings, ljhjelm49, ebbygrace23855, Eric's No 1 lover and evalilly for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter eighty

**Sookie's POV**

The second I step into that court I feel my heart racing, I can feel everyone's eyes on me; I can hear the whispers. I can only imagine what they are talking about, but there is this little voice inside of me, screaming at me that it's me they are all gossiping about, I could almost sense the pity they are throwing at me as I get guided to the witness box. My eyes flicker over to the side where I can see Alcide and Eric's father staring over at me. Both of them are stood together practically, with only a small distance between them. There is a guard on either side of them, and there is another guard stood to the side, just out of their line of sight, but I could see him. I could see how he was staring at them, almost as if he was waiting for Alcide and Eric's father to try to escape. I take a deep breath and just sit down, not wanting to give them the satisfaction of seeing me crumble on the inside, all the memories of what they put me through flashing through my mind.

I look up, my eyes scanning the room. Eric isn't in the room to comfort me, he isn't here to hold me or try and soothe me. As a witness himself he is not allowed into the room until it is his turn to speak, that alone is causing me a lot of stress. I need him in here with me.

"Please state your full name." The Judge asks.

"Sookie Stackhouse." I state after taking a deep breath, my nerves are very jittery right now. I feel sick to my stomach, I feel terrible.

"Miss Stackhouse, please can you replay the events that occurred to the best of your abilities." The Judge practically demands, after I have sworn that I will only tell the truth and nothing but the truth in this court room.

"I was in a café with my boyfriend, Eric Northman, at the time when I got a phone call. I excused myself and went outside to answer it, thinking it was work, but just as I answered it they took me. Grabbed and…dragged me down an ally-way, they wouldn't let me go, I tried to scream, yell, cry, I begged for someone to help me, but Alcide placed his hand over my mouth to prevent me…" I begin, but stop there so I can take a deep breath to try and calm my nerves and will away the tears threatening to fall. I need to get a hold of myself.

"It is okay, Miss Stackhouse, take your time." The Judge assures me, making me nod as I carry on telling them my side of the story as I avoid eye contact with the two people who did this to me. I explain to them everything that happened, everything from when they abducted me all the way up to when Alcide tried to rape me and Eric came in and saved me. I told them everything I felt during those events as well.

But watching the juries reactions didn't make things any easier, not one of them look moved by what I have said, nor do any of them look like they are really taking in my side of the story. It makes me worry about whether or not they will say that Alcide and Eric's father are guilty or not, what if Eric's father has bribed them all with his vast riches? What if they don't get sent down? Then what do I do?

"Mr Rodrigues, would you like to come and fight the case of your clients?" The Judge probes the man, the man nodding as he stands up. He is dressed in a crisp grey suit with a white shirt and black tie. He looks very serious. I guess this is the part where he questions me, but I feel very anxious over this, it's kind of making my stomach hurt just thinking about it.

I gently start to rub my temples as I close my eyes in an attempt to soothe the painful throbbing of my headache; it is making me feel really ill.

"Miss Stackhouse, is it true that you were only with Eric Northman for his money?"

"What? No!" I yell, feeling completely flabbergasted that _anyone_ would even think that. I love Eric, I would never use him like that; I wouldn't use _anyone_ like that.

"Objection your honour!" My lawyer shouts out "His question has nothing to do with the case at hand."

"Overruled." The judge waves his hand in dismissal.

"Some of the information I have gathered, has lead me to point out that there is actually no direct link between the crime Alcide Herveaux committed and the supposed role Mr Northman had in it. This has lead me to believe that Mr Northman is innocent of all charges." The man addresses the jury, some of them acting surprised at that, all I want to do is scream and shout, accuse him of lying.

But looking over at Alcide and Eric's father, I can see that both look unmoved by this sudden information, which means they agreed on this. Alcide actually agreed to go down for all charges and let Eric's father go scot-free. This is all too much for me.

"Miss Stackhouse, is everything okay? Are you crumbling under the pressure of your guilt knowing that you are _lying_ to the court about my client, Mr Northman?" Mr Rodriguez accuses me, causing me to screech under my breath in frustration.

"I am not lying! That man is a monster, he made his family suffer, he broke them apart; his own children hate him! He wanted me out of the way so he could carry on _manipulating_ Eric because he wanted the perfect child prodigy to take over his business, but Eric didn't want that. I did _nothing_ to cause this, he just wanted to be in control but when he couldn't get that control, I was the victim to suffer!" I scream at him, my emotions flying everywhere as my breathing becomes erratic and uneven.

My head is absolutely pounding and I can feel my blood pressure rising, this pain shooting through my body just under my ribs.

"Objection, your honour. He is causing great distress to my client, whom, may I remind the court, is thirteen weeks pregnant, almost fourteen, so putting this great deal of stress on her so early in her pregnancy is not only going to affect her health, but that of her baby's healthy as well." My lawyer informs the court, just as I start to shake lightly with a mixture of anger and upset. I need to calm down, this is not good for mine and Eric's child; I need to calm down right now. I could really do with Eric being here right now.

"Mr Rodriguez, you are dismissed. Can we please escort Miss Stackhouse out of the room and get her some water." The Judge demands as the same woman who brought me in comes up to collect me. I get up, but before I go to step down from the witness box I lean forward against the wooden structure as I close my eyes.

"Are you okay, Sookie?" The kind woman, Anya I think her name is – the woman who guided me into the courtroom, probes as she comes up to stand beside me.

"Yeah, my vision just went a bit blurry, I'm fine now, though." I nod as I offer her a small smile, Anya helping me down from the witness box where she helps me out of the courtroom and back into the room I was in before, but on the way out of court even I didn't miss the sly, malicious comment Alcide spat at me as I walked by him. That only made my emotional state even more unstable. When we get into the room, she gets me to sit down in the chair as she leaves the room before shortly returning with a bottle of water for me.

"Eric has just gone in now, he should be out shortly and once he is done we will bring him in to you. I can see you need him right now, is there anything I can do for you in the meant time?"

"No, I'm fine. I just need to calm down; that was a bit too over whelming for me. Can you apologise to the court for my outburst please? I feel terrible about it."

"Don't worry too much about that right now, Sookie, everyone has a little outburst like that once in a while. People will understand, but I will pass on the message for you. I will return later on with Eric for you." She smiles at me as she rubs my back soothingly before leaving the room, leaving me there to take deep breaths as I drink the water she provided to me. I rest my hand on my stomach where I rub light circles, trying to soothe the sharp pain at the top of my stomach.

**Eric's POV**

"Jesus fucking Christ, that was an experience in itself." I grumble as I exit the court. I have just been in there to tell my side of the story, I told them everything from what I felt at the time of the events and what I actually witness happen all the way up to the shit that fucktard Alcide put Sookie through from what she had told me. When I saw Alcide stood there, staring at me with a smug grin on his face, I felt my blood boil. I could have punched his fucking face in; the little dickhead has put my Sookie through hell. But what really affected me the most was when I saw my father, saw how unmoved he was by it all. That only made me even more determined to get him sent down, I refuse to stand by and see him get let off for this crime.

"I ask that you watch your language please. But right now I need to take you to Sookie."

"What why? What's wrong with her? Is she okay?"

"Sookie is very over whelmed right now; she has been sat in a room trying to calm herself down." The woman – Anya I think? – tells me as she guides me down the corridor until we come to a door that she opens, my eyes shooting straight to Sookie who has her head resting on one of her arms against the table, her free hand – the one that isn't in a cast – is resting against the top of her baby bump from what I can see, her body is shaking lightly and I can hear the sob erupting out of her mouth. Except it doesn't sound like a normal upset sob, it sounds like she is in pain. I quickly rush to her where I crouch down beside her, my arm wrapping around her as I whisper soothing things in an attempt to try and soothe her.

"Lover, what is wrong?" I murmur to her, trying to desperately find the source of her anxiety and pain.

"It hurts, Eric."

"What hurts, Lover?"

"It hurts." She sobs, my eyes going to her hand that is rubbing her baby bump like mad, almost as if she is trying to soothe something there.

"Sookie, I need you to take deep breaths and calm down, I need you to try and relax. Tell me where the pain is." I whisper as I get her to sit up, my hand taking hold of hers.

"Just under my ribs, it hurts there and I have a headache. I feel like I'm going to be sick." Sookie shakes her head as she takes deep breaths, but despite her symptoms she is calming down. I can tell she is beginning to relax now, which is probably for the best.

"I think we should get you to a doctor, Sookie, I knew this would be too stressful for you. I knew it would be too much for you to deal with." I gently rub my thumb against the skin on the back of her hand, Sookie shaking her head again as she completely relaxes now, the anxious look on her face has now eased off and she looks more at peace.

"I'm fine, really, you're here now. I'm calm, I'm fine." She tries to persuade me, but I don't quite believe her. She is not okay, and she knows that as well.

"I think it would be better if we still got you checked out, if not for your sake, then for our child's." I gently rest my hand over her baby bump, trying to get her to see sense. Sookie's eyes soon meet mine, I allow her to see the worry in my eyes, the worry for not only her, but for our baby as well.

She soon nods as she agrees to see a doctor, only making me sigh in relief. I just hope nothing serious is wrong. I'm just hoping the doctor will tell her to relax and just rest, I'm hoping this is just the stress, which I am pretty sure it is. Today is a very stressful day for us both, but definitely more so for Sookie; I knew she wouldn't be able to cope well with this. But I'm here now, I can keep her calm and relaxed, I can make sure she stays calm like she is now until the doctor comes.

"Can you get a doctor down here please?" I probe Anya who nods before heading out of the room; she looks just as worried as me. "Do you feel any more pain, Sookie?"

"A little, but not as bad as before, it's eased off a bit now." She smiles at me softly; I can see how exhausted she is. I knew this court case was going to be tough on her; thank God it's almost over. But the downside to this is that we have to go through this all over again in only a few more weeks for Quinn; I swear to God this world has set out to destroy us.


	81. Loving and Caring

**AN: Thank you to AlphaSprout, mindy781, Eric's No 1 lover, VixensLair, ashmo2000, Northwoman, ILoveVikings, janiaco, SomebodyWhoCares, ncmiss12, ljhjelm49 and TeaCupHuman for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter eighty-one

**Eric's POV**

"How are you feeling now?" I murmur to Sookie, she was still in pain so I moved us onto the floor, so I now have Sookie sat between my legs, my hands rubbing her small baby bump soothingly as she takes deep breaths. I am really trying my hardest to keep her calm and soothe her in an attempt to soothe her pain; I want her to be in the best mood and position possible for when the midwife and doctor actually bothers to turn up. I need to know if our child is okay, but in the meantime I need to make sure my girlfriend is okay and that she is relaxed.

"I feel really sick, but on the bright side the pain has eased off a bit." Sookie whispers, her head resting against my chest, I can see she has her eyes closed, probably part of her technique to keep herself calm and relaxed.

I kiss the top of her head, just in time for Anya to enter the room with, who I will assume is, Sookie's midwife and Dr Ludwig – who is currently working up here in New Orleans on a course – in tow. We haven't actually ever met Sookie's midwife, we have just had a chat with her over the phone and we have sorted out forms for her, but that has all been done through the doctors. I guess now is our first time meeting; it is just unfortunate that it is on concerning terms.

"You must be Miss Stackhouse." The midwife reaches her hand out, Sookie opening her eyes where she takes the midwifes hand in her spare one, giving it two quick shakes before dropping her hand as the midwife kneels down beside us.

"It's nice to finally meet you, please, call me Sookie, and this is my boyfriend and father of my child, Eric." Sookie introduces me, making me smile as I shake the midwife's hand as well.

"It is lovely to meet you both, my name is Carol Hinchcliffe, and I will be your midwife from now up until you give birth and even after that. Now, tell me, what seems to be the problem?" Carol probes as she looks at Sookie and me, watching us both carefully while Dr Ludwig gets straight to pulling what she probably deems to be necessary equipment out of her bag.

"I've been having pain across here," Sookie runs her hand along the area under her ribs "I've also been feeling sick and I've had a terrible headache. I think…I think I may have had a panic attack as well, before Eric arrived I literally couldn't breathe, the pain was horrible, but's its eased off a bit now." Sookie informs them, I can tell myself that she has calmed down; I can feel it in the way she breathes and the way she is sat. She isn't sat all tensed anymore, her muscles are all relaxed now.

"Right, listen here, we are going to give you a general check-up to make sure everything seems normal. This check-up includes your heart rate, blood pressure; healthiness and I will be asking you some questions alongside other things." Dr Ludwig gets out all in one breath before she moves to feeling around Sookie's small baby bump, obviously trying to make sure our baby is okay.

"Oh!" Sookie gasps as her hands automatically move to the place where she has been experiencing pain, I couldn't help the flash of worry that formed on my face, but I soon shake it away. I need to try look positive and calm about this situation, I need to be able to give Sookie the impression that everything is fine and will carry on to be fine.

"What is it?" Ludwig demands, Sookie biting her lower lip.

"I just had a shot of pain across here," Sookie runs her hand along the area she was referring to, Ludwig giving her a rather cautious look.

"Have you had any swelling at all?" Carol finally pipes up, she has a notebook and pen out and ready at hand. She is obviously taking notes on Sookie, she must need to add this stuff to the file she has on Sookie. Maybe all these little things will contribute to the birth, you know, whether it will have to be a caesarean or a vaginal birth.

"No, no swelling." Sookie informs them both, her eyes finally meeting mine. I can see the concern building up in them, but even I don't know what to say to soothe her fears, I'm pretty concerned myself.

"I know this probably isn't the best time to mention this, but the jury are currently deliberating. We will soon have the answer that will decide the fate of them and the future." Thanks, Anya. The last thing we needed right now was for her to tell us that, Sookie is only going to stress out even more now. That alone is something even I cannot cope with. A stressed Sookie makes for a very temperamental Sookie who can easily switch between tears and biting your head off. To me, Sookie just seems like life's victim, she is always on the receiving end of everything; she is always the one to suffer. But what I can see now, is that it is me who is causing her all of this. Before she met me she had spark, she had fight, she was never bothered by any psychotic people; she was perfectly fine and healthy. But now…God…now she is the opposite to all of that.

She barely has any fight in her anymore, she just always looks so vulnerable to the world, she barley has that sassy spark anymore, the one that made me want her in the first place and now she is permanently being pestered by crazy people who try and hurt her. Not only that, but she's always stressed out now, she no longer works because of me, because I told her she shouldn't work, she doesn't have anything anymore. Before she had independence, now she has nothing. I feel like the most horrible person in the world. I have literally destroyed her life, yet she still stays with me, still loves me and wants to be with me. God knows why. But I think I know what I need to do now, I need to help her be the person who she used to be, which means I need to help her become strong again, help her feel useful and help her to regain that independence she loved so much. Sure, I would still help her and she will always be able to rely on me, but this way she would have some independence for if anything was to ever happen to me.

I sometimes wonder if she and this baby would be better off without me.

"Okay, I want to check your blood pressure, I have the feeling it has something to do with that. You have been under a lot of stress lately from what I can see, so the chances are you have just become too over whelmed and your blood pressure has rose too high." Ludwig explains as she pulls out the blood pressure cuff, this guilt completely taking over me. Sookie wouldn't be in any of this mess if it wasn't for me. I'm the one causing all of this stress, pain and problems. I stand up and walk over to the side out of the way where I watch the scene before me with interest, my eyes avoiding Sookie's as she looks over at me. I watch as Ludwig places the band around Sookie's arm before pumping it up, her eyes concentrating on the gage that is attached to it, my eyes staring at nothing really. I'm a tad confused and uncertain right now; I think I am beginning to have doubts. Again.

But this time it is not about our child, it is about us.

I love Sookie with all my heart; don't get me wrong, I would die for her. I genuinely cannot see myself in the future without her, but seeing her suffer so much because of me…it kills me. _You're just overreacting, get over yourself, you stupid cunt._ My brain practically screeches at me, making me nod. My head is right, as per usual, I am overreacting, I guess just seeing Sookie like this has spiked so many emotions in me. God, I'm still not used to feeling emotions as strong as these, heck, before I met Sookie I practically blocked out all feelings and pretended they didn't exist. But now…Now I genuinely can't _stop_ them from attacking me. She causes this reaction in me.

"Sookie, your blood pressure is very high, which can cause harm to not only you, but your child as well. I suggest that you stay in here for the rest of the trial, try to relax, have a drink of water, no intense conversations," at that point Ludwig looks over at me, giving me a levelled gaze. I don't understand it, she never has liked me and I can't quite make out why… "and then after the trial is finished, I expect you to nip down to the hospital so we can give you a proper check over. For now, though, I will stay here to monitor you, to make sure that you are indeed relaxing." Ludwig tells her before standing up, helping Sookie as well where she gets her to sit down on a chair.

"It isn't anything serious is it? I mean, it won't _develop_ into anything serious will it?" Sookie practically whispers, her hands resting on her small baby bump, I can see how worried she is about our unborn child.

"Hopefully not, but we need you to start relaxing now otherwise it will. The worst possible case is if you get pre-eclampsia which is basically a high blood pressure problem, normally it doesn't cause many problems, but if it was to ever become worse, it could cause serious problems. Problems such as seizures, or a stunt in the growth and development of the child. In the end it could leave us with only one option when it comes to the birth, and that is an early induced labour through a C-section." Dr Ludwig explains to us, this frown appearing on Sookie's face.

"I won't let that happen, I will protect this baby to no end. I will relax like you suggest, and drink plenty of water, is there anything else you can suggest that will help?"

"Lots of bed rest, eat healthily and do some exercises, but nothing vigorous. I recommend Yoga." The midwife pipes up before Ludwig even gets a chance to answer.

"I'll have to arrange for you to have your own private yoga teacher until we get back to Shreveport, seeing as we are on the move for the next couple of weeks." I point out, Sookie nodding slowly as she thinks about that.

"Wait, you two are travelling?"

"Yes, Dr Ludwig, we are travelling, we are heading back down to Shreveport soon and then we will be coming back up here. After that we will be heading to Paris." I explain, Ludwig giving me a very disapproving look.

"I definitely do not recommend any travelling, especially by airplane, they are some of the most stressful experiences there is."

"We will be in first class, so she will be well attended to. She normally just sleeps on the airplane anyway, so no stress involved. I'll be there to tend to her every whim as well."

"Like hell you will, I'm an independent woman, Eric, I don't need you to do everything for me; I am rather capable of doing things for myself." Sookie quickly destroys my words; I couldn't help but give her a small smile. Maybe she hasn't lost _all_ her independence, just that of her work life. But I'll soon sort that out, I already know _exactly_ how to restore that independence, and the idea will still allow me to keep an eye on her and make me feel like I am still helping her.

"Hmmm." Ludwig hums at us before shaking her head as she gets up. "Just makes sure she rests, Northman, and doesn't over work herself, she should be fine, but seeing as she is due to have her wrist looked at anyway, bring her down after the trial and we will give her a proper check over after we have looked at her wrist. From what I can tell, she is fine, just a case of high blood pressure that she _needs_ to lower as soon as possible." With that Ludwig and Carol make their way out of the room, leaving me there feeling rather suspicious. Carol didn't say much during that exchange, which is a surprise, especially seeing as she is Sookie's new midwife, you would expect her to be more concerned and involved in this situation, but she was not.

"Eric, what's on your mind? I can tell something is bothering you." Sookie looks over at me, making me smile at her fondly as I walk over to her and kiss her cheek softly as I crouch down in front of her.

"Nothing for you to worry about; let's just concentrate on you getting over this blood pressure thing. Is there anything I can get you or do for you?"

"Yes, you can tell me what is on your mind; otherwise I will start stressing over that." Damn it, she played that card, she knows as well as I do that she has a higher advantage over me than I do over her. I sigh.

"What I was thinking about will stress you more than you wondering about what I was thinking about." I tell her, my hand gently taking hers, but all she does is raise an eyebrow at me.

"Eric…" Her voice challenges me, almost demanding me to tell her every single detail of what is running through my thoughts right now.

"Sookie, really, it is nothing to worry about."

"Anya, will you excuse us for a few moments?"

"Of course, Sookie." She smiles over at us before heading out of the room, leaving Sookie and I on our own. I have a very bad feeling about this.

"Eric Northman, you will not stall me any longer, you tell me right now what is going on in that head of yours. All I want is for you to be able to _talk_ to me; I am fed up of you hiding things from me. Just talk to me about it, you would be putting not only my mind at ease, but your own as well."

"I just don't want to upset you, Lover." I try to talk her out of it, but being the rather stubborn woman she is, she isn't taking any of it and all she does for answer is cross her arms, a clear signal that she is waiting for me to elaborate on my thoughts.

"You're not making this any easier on yourself, Eric."

"I was just thinking that you're life has gone downhill since I entered it. Since I came into your life, you have been kidnapped, almost raped, almost killed, you are being stalked and threatened by a bunch of women, some of whom fancy me and now there are all these court cases…God, Sookie, I have lost count on how many times you have ended up in hospital since we got together. It has been a fair few times, especially during this pregnancy. Heck, even this pregnancy wasn't planned; I have practically taken all of your independence. You don't even work now because of me." I watch Sookie's expression carefully, making sure to take in every single emotion that takes place on her face, but to my dismay her expression remains impassive, her mind obviously deep in thought.

"I do miss working, I hate being at home with nothing to do. I sometimes feel like just because I'm pregnant, I'm useless in your eyes. You sometimes make me feel like I'm not needed, I hate feeling like that. I wanted to work because working makes me feel like I am helping to support us, support our child. It makes me feel useful, and yes, my life has become a little more…well, basically I have been living more on the edge of life since meeting you. But, Eric, I wouldn't change that for the world, I love you to no end, and don't ever feel guilty about any of this. You didn't know any of this was going to happen, you can't blame yourself." Sookie tells me, her eyes holding my gaze as she holds my hand, showing me through that small gesture that she means every single word she says.

"Are you sure? I feel like I have put you through hell, and I am also very sorry for making you feel useless. I got brought up being told that the man should always care for the woman, and you mean so much to me that all I want to do is treat you like a princess. That means loving you, caring for you and taking care of your every whim. But, if you really want to work, I think I have a solution."

"What's your idea? And yes, I am sure." She kisses me softly, leaving me with a smile when she pulls back. God, I really do love her with everything in me.

"Well, my bar is going to be opening soon, and I'm going to need an assistant to help me with the paper work, make sure I'm on track and to maybe…do other things?" I wink at her, Sookie blushing a deep red. She may be embarrassed about it now, but I can tell she finds it arousing that I would initiate sex with her in the office. In fact, that would be hot.

I think I know how we're going to be Christening the bar when it opens.

"So, we would be working together?"

"Exactly." I murmur, Sookie smiling at me before she wraps her arms around me; she is obviously feeling much better now.

"Has the pain gone now?"

"Yeah, I just feel a little bit sick now and I still have a headache, but no pains. That's always a good sign." She notes thoughtfully, making me agree, just in time for Anya to wander back into the room.

"The jury have reached a verdict." She announce, causing both mine and Sookie's bodies to tense up. _Please, God, please tell me they have both been sent down for what they have done._

The second I see the pure fear on Sookie's face, I quickly pull her gaze to mine where I kiss her softly, my fingers running through her hair.

"Whatever the verdict, we will get through this together." I assure her, Sookie nodding lightly.

"Alcide Herveaux has been found guilty on all charges and has been sentenced to fifteen years in prison with good behaviour. Arvid Northman, on the other hand, has only been found guilty as being an asset to the crime at hand, which means he will only be in prison for 5 years, and that is without good behaviour. If he has good behaviour he could be out as early as two and half years." Anya informs me, this pure look of not only relief, but horror as well on Sookie's face. God, the last thing we wanted to hear was that my father would be out as soon as two years later, especially when we have a small child running around as well at that time. But that is a fear for later on, right now I need to keep Sookie calm and take her to hospital to have her wrist checked over as well as herself checked over.

Sookie and our unborn child come before my father, they mean more to me. I disowned my father a long time ago, the only concern he is of mine, is whether he will cause trouble when he leaves prison. Something which I am not looking forward to.


	82. Revenge Is Sweet

**AN: Thank you to Millarca666, AlphaSprout, SomebodyWhoCares, Katrien625, mindy781, Eric's No 1 lover, TeaCupHuman, ILoveVikings, ljhjelm49, ashmo2000 and VixensLair for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter eighty-two

**Eric's POV**

"Eric, Sookie, it is so good to see you both!" My mom greets us as she slings the door open, giving Sookie a hug and kiss on the cheek first before moving on to me where she repeats the process. As soon as that is out of the way she quickly ushers us into the house, my eyes scanning the room; she most likely has company around. She _always_ has company around.

"How are you both?"

"Sookie has high blood pressure, so her doctor and midwife have recommended lots of bed rest, but on the bright side our baby is doing great and Sookie finally got her cast off." I nod towards Sookie's wrist, she did finally get it off, and they said the bone was almost fully healed, it was just going to be sore for the next couple of weeks and she does have to be careful.

They told her not to do any heavy lifting, or do nothing vigorous with her wrist, and just to help with the support to make sure the bone does heal correctly now the cast is off, she has a, what the doctor called, bauerfeind manuloc wrist support. Apparently it is just a brand, but it is a wrist support nonetheless. They told Sookie she would have to wear it for a few weeks, but after that her wrist should be fully healed. I really cannot believe how much hassle this fractured wrist has caused Sookie, especially when she deemed it a _small_ fracture after she had the x-ray done the first time round. But I guess none of that matters now because all evidence of that traumatic situation is almost all gone and done with, all we have to do now is try and get the rest of those evil bitches behind bars and then we will be set for life.

"I'm sure Sookie will enjoy taking it easy for a little bit." My mom concludes with a nod of her head as she smiles, but just as I go to see Sookie protest I squeeze her hand lightly, giving a light shake of my head. I know that she won't take it easy, but I don't want her making a big deal out of that now, it wouldn't be good for her blood pressure to start protesting about stupid little things like this. However, I will be enforcing that _taking it easy_ method. I love Sookie and I care for her and our baby, so I will make sure that whatever is best for them happens. Currently, Sookie having bed rest is what is best for them both.

"Yeah, sure, I will enjoy the time off my feet." Sookie mutters, causing me to give her a look, one telling her she needs to knock off the attitude. If she could, I bet she would have flipped me off. But luckily because my mom is here, she wouldn't even dare attempt it.

"Why don't you two go get unpacked and settled, it's the large guest room on the left hand side. Second door. I am just going to go and entertain my guests." Mom smiles at us before walking into the living room, leaving Sookie and I stood in the hallway, Sookie hitting my chest straight away before heading upstairs, leaving me to trail after her as I chuckle to myself.

"Lover, my mother is right, you do need to take it easy and you should enjoy it while you have the chance. Once our little one is born there won't be much sitting down." I remind her as we get to the top of the stairs, Sookie sighing. She knows I'm right.

"I don't want to rest though, it makes me feel useless. I want to be active and on the go." I couldn't help smirking at that as I shove our luggage to the side in the room before I pick Sookie up, surprising her completely as she squeals and clings to my neck.

"Eric, what are you doing? Put me down! I'm a heavy pregnant woman."

"You're as light as a feather," I gently place her on the bed before I climb on top of her where I kiss her softly "anyway, you said you wanted to be active and on the go. So let's get active." I wink at her as I rub my crotch against hers, a loud moan leaving her mouth as I kiss along her neck.

"Eric." Sookie giggles as she wraps her arms around my neck, her lips crashing onto mine as we kiss each other hungrily. Both of us craving each other so much.

"What do you want, Lover?" I cock an eyebrow at her, Sookie blushing lightly as she licks her lower lip, her eyes darting down to the rather large bulge building in my jeans.

"I _need_ you, but your mom is expecting us back downstairs."

"Believe me, she isn't." I nip at her ear lobe, Sookie whimpering as she moves her hands to my shoulders where she grips them, practically pulling me closer to her despite her saying we shouldn't.

"Wait, she has company. I'm sure the last thing they want to hear is us rocking the bed as you make love to me. We both know I'm not quiet, and we do like it rather rough…" Sookie trails off, only making me hornier. If she is trying to deter me from sex she is failing miserably.

"Lover, I could not give two shits about them, they should just enjoy the free porn. Well, they would only be hearing it, but knowing my mom's friends I'm sure they could get off from just listening." That earned me a hard slap on the chest, only making me chuckle as Sookie tries to keep a straight face. She is trying to keep such a serious face through this but I can see that all she wants to do is laugh. However, I must admit she is resisting the laughing urge very well.

"Eric! I cannot believe you said that, I don't care how horny and turned on we are, we are not having sex while your mother has company downstairs." With that Sookie wriggles out from under me, surprising me completely considering the small baby bump she is sporting. The second she is out of my grasp she cheekily sticks her tongue out at me before shooting out of the room where I hear her skipping down the stairs.

Trust her to leave me here on my own sporting the world's largest hard on.

I try to will it away at first, but after figuring out that it wasn't going to work I quickly strip off my jeans where I go to grab a pair of loose fitting grey joggers. Just as I go to put them on I catch a quick glimpse of myself in the mirror, my cock is standing very tall, just waiting for some attention. I had to resist the urge to please that temptation as I pull on the joggers, the silhouette of the material hiding the majority of my hard on, making it look less noticeable than before. That will have to do.

**Sookie's POV  
><strong>

I look around the table, taking in each person sat around it. Eric's mom has a huge dining room table that could fit about ten people on, maybe even more if she really pushed it. It is not only large in length, but in width as well. Eric's mom is sat at the head of the table talking to a woman who I cannot remember the name of, there are two couples sat talking on the opposite side of us and then there is a man talking to another lady who is part of Eric's mom's company. Eric and I have just been sat here thinking up a way I can make up for earlier, I know I left Eric high and dry and I plan on making up for it. In fact, I think I know how. I quickly make sure no one is looking before I take my studded earing out of my ear, Eric giving me a strange look.

"Sookie, what are you doing?"

"Remember that time you went under the table and started fingering and licking my pussy _while_ I was talking to your mother?"

"Yeah…" Eric trails off in a cautious tone, but despite his cautious tone I can tell he is reminiscing about it because he has this little smirk on his lips. I love that smirk, makes him look so sexy.

"I'm getting pay back." I grin at him before 'accidently' dropping my earing where I go down to pick it up, but instead I go under the table (Eric's mother has a long white cloth on the table that goes down to the floor) where I sit myself in front of Eric's legs. He's in joggers. This is going to be a tad awkward, but I can work it.

I gently tug at the front elastic of his joggers where I pull his member out, my soft, warm hand stroking him slowly. I couldn't help grinning to myself when I hear a small groan leave his mouth.

"Eric, are you okay?" I hear his mom probe, Eric choking out a 'yeah, just peachy'. I grin to myself as I lick up his cock; a loud banging happening on top of the table as Eric coughs lightly, obviously trying to hide his moans. He is enjoying this.

"Where is Sookie?"

"She dropped her earing; she is just trying to find it. It's a studded one."

"Should we help?" A woman probes, causing my panic to rise, but I try to keep calm as I carry on licking and sucking the tip of his cock as I fondle with his balls.

"No! The earing is far too small; too many people would make it crowded down there, therefore making it harder to find the little stud. I keep telling her to where dangle ones."

"Maybe I should get her some for Christmas." Eric's mom concludes, Eric agreeing with her, but he soon hisses with pleasure when I start to deep throat him, his thick long cock sliding down my throat slightly. I must admit it has taken me a long time to be able to do this with Eric's cock without it feeling uncomfortable. I carry on just sucking at his cock as I massage his balls, Eric doing everything he can so that he doesn't moan, he even at one point resorted to pulling at my hair lightly, but I just ignored him as I carried on. Revenge is sweet.

"So, Eric, tell me what you have planned for you and Sookie, and feel free to join in Sookie."

"Oh, I will." I assure her before going back to sucking at Eric; I can't have her even _thinking _that I am giving head to her son under the table, which is just embarrassing. I need to make this whole missing earing thing believable. So while I suck at Eric I gently kick at a couple of chairs, creating the idea that I am moving around under the table trying to find it, when in actual fact I am sucking on Eric's huge cock. I must admit even I am enjoying myself. I quickly speed up my actions until Eric finally meets his end, his come spraying into my mouth as he groans my name.

"Have you found your earing yet, Lover?" He asks frantically, making me giggle as I pull off of his cock with a quiet 'pop'. I kiss his tip before pulling back and placing his member back in his joggers. I grab my earing and emerge from the table where sit back down again.

"That took you a while to find, eighteen minutes to be exact, we're just about to go onto pudding, but you haven't finished your dinner yet, and it has gone cold now as well."

"I'm so sorry, Mrs Northman, it was a pesky thing to find and I apologise for wasting such a lovely dinner." I look down abashed.

"It's fine dear, don't you worry. We'll get you a big piece of strawberry pie with some cream, how does that sound?"

"That sounds lovely thank you, Mrs Northman." I smile at her just as she disappears into the kitchen with one other woman.

Eric quickly traps my chin between his forefinger and thumb where he turns my head to face him, his soft, hungry lips attacking mine in a sweet, tender kiss.

"Pesky indeed." Eric grumbles against my lips, only making me grin broader, this small flush of red appearing on his face. It would seem I succeeded in embarrassing the great Eric Northman.

"You loved it." I whisper, Eric cocking an eyebrow at me.

"I did, bit when my own _mother_ I sat only two feet away from me I don't think it is very appropriate." He whispers in my ear, making me blush.

"Yet licking and fingering your girlfriend's pussy in the middle of a public restaurant while she talks to your mum is alright?" I challenge him in a quiet voice, after making sure no one was listening to our conversation.

"Truce?" Eric probes hopefully, making me smile at him as I kiss him sweetly and give him a quick hug.

"Truce."

**AN: Yay, here is another update for you! I think the next chapter will be Christmas Eve, i.e. The bars grand opening! ;D xx**


	83. Lets Get This Party Started

**AN: Thank you to AlphaSprout, B-Rock525, Millarca666, Anonymous, TeaCupHuman, ILoveVikings, SomebodyWhoCares, vilannh, BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah, VixensLair, Shantigal, Eric's No 1 lover, ashmo2000, Guest and melissacl for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter eighty-three

**Eric's POV**

"How can you be dressed so casual for our grand opening?" Pam gapes at me, her eyes frantically taking in my laid back appearance. I have literally only put on some dark coloured jeans, a black wife beater, my black leather jacket and my boots. The only accessory I am wearing is my chain which is around my neck. Pam, on the other hand, has many accessories. She has sparkly dangle earrings, an expensive looking designer necklace, a Pandora bracelet which is full of charms and even her high heels are covered in sparkles. Not only that, but she is dressed in what I would deem to be one of the most expensive designer dresses she owns. The dress itself goes down to just above her knees, it hugs her figure like a second skin, and there is a golden ribbon type strip that outlines her breasts. It even shows part of her stomach.

The only problem I have with the dress is the fact that it is extremely low cut and reveals far too much of my sister. Not something I approve of, but if I even dare to say anything against it, she will most likely hit me. Seconds later Sookie appears beside Pam, dressed in what I would deem to be appropriate. She only has in plain studded earrings and a simple gold heart locket necklace. Her dress is also simple, the torso part of it is a black colour and then the flowing skirt part of it, which starts at her waist, is white and goes to just above her knees, there is even a small sparkly black bow on the dress that rests on her left hip. She is even wearing three inch black strap heels, whereas Pam is wearing five inch sparkly death heels. She'll break her ankle in those.

"Because it's a bar, a casual bar people can come in and get drunk in with their friends. I'm hardly going to walk around in a tux looking posh and rich." I point out as I take Sookie's hand in mine and pull her to me, her eyes meeting mine. "You look beautiful, by the way, Lover." I smile at her before kissing her softly, Sookie giggling slightly.

"You don't look too bad yourself." She tells me suggestively as she rests her hand on my chest, her eyes checking me out. I can tell she is doing this on purpose.

"It's a good thing I plan on christening that office of mine today." I wink at her, Sookie blushing a deep red colour as she buries her head in my chest.

"Yeah, not something I needed to know." Pam frowns at us before sauntering over to the back door, leaving Sookie and I to follow after her. It is almost grand opening time. We all hurriedly rush out of it before making our way around to the front of the building; there is already a long line of people waiting for admission.

"Oh, come on, who puts a _ribbon_ in front of the door of a bar?" I shake my head in disbelief.

"What? It's what all new businesses do on their grand openings, you know, they put up a ribbon and then get some random meaningful, usually famous, person to cut it."

"Who did you get? Gordon Ramsey? Because he would fit in with this scene just as much as this pink ribbon." I throw the ribbon a distasteful look. I really detest it.

"Don't be stupid, Gordon does food, anyway, he probably enjoys a nice drink every now and then. Don't underestimate him."

"Seriously, Pam, who the fuck is cutting this shitty little ribbon?" I whisper in a hiss to her, not wanting my new patrons to hear my foul language. I don't want to be written down as a bad mouthed boss who doesn't respect his staff. Or in this case, sister and business partner.

"Just wait and see." She smirks at me.

"Yeah, because the boss and owner of this bar not knowing who the fuck is cutting the ribbon at the grand opening of his own business looks great on me." I get out in one huge breath, Sookie and Pam shaking their heads at me simultaneously.

"Seriously, Eric, just chill. I'm sure Pam has this, just leave her to it." Sookie tries to soothe me as she takes my hand in hers; I sigh but nod my head, knowing Sookie is right. I shouldn't stress myself out so much over this.

"I don't like the ribbon." I grumble as I pull Sookie into my arms, my face burying in her soft hair where I inhale her pleasant scent. She always smells like Strawberries.

"Excuse me, but when will you be opening? I'm gagging for a drink." A young lass at the front of the line calls over to us. She looks about twenty-one, so she is literally only just legal to drink alcohol. She has curly blonde hair, brown eyes and she is dressed in a super tight sparkly low-cut black dress that barely covers her ass, she is also wearing ankle breaker shoes. Her and Pam would get along perfectly, I am sure of it.

"We're actually about to start handing out free glasses of champagne soon." Pam informs her, making me gape at her. I never agreed to this.

"Pam, care to explain this to me?" I turn around and hiss in her ear quietly, Sookie casually walking away from our little private meeting.

"It's fine, look I'm great friends with the manager at that booze shop a few streets away, she offered me fuck loads of cases of champagne for free."

"What's the catch?"

"She wants the store to be announced as a sponsor of our bars grand opening, she's hoping for more business I think."

"So as a bar, which sells alcohol, we are going to advertise a shop that sells booze for like half the price we sell them for? Are you out of your god forsaking mind?"

"Eric, people may like cheap booze, but they will never be able to find good quality booze at a low rate price anywhere else but here. Anyway, if these people wanted to be loners and drink themselves into a coma at home they wouldn't be stood here dressed up to the nines like this, would they?"

"You may have a point." I agree as I take in the huge queue of people that is literally lining up around the corner and our bar is on a pretty long street as well.

"I'll go get started on dishing out the champagne, Sookie, would you like to come help me?" Pam probes, Sookie throwing me a look before taking off with Pam, leaving me there with a crowd of people to entertain.

"Mr Northman, I believe this new bar is yours?" A reporter confirms as he rushes over to me, a camera man following behind him where he starts taking snap shots of me.

"Yes, I co-own this bar with my sister, Pamela Ravenscroft, but I am the one who is mainly in charge." I assure him, the reporter grinning at me.

"I would just like to ask you a few questions if I may, just for the Shreveport news."

"Of course, I am sure that can be arranged, Mr…"

"Just call me Russell. Russell Edgington." The man introduces himself, something clicking in my mind instantly. This is the guy who is like the number one reporter; he can make or break any business or even a person's social status.

"Mr Ed-"

"Russell." He quickly corrects me as he outstretches his hand. I graciously take it and shake it twice.

"Russell," I take a taste of his name, the informality feeling very strange. "it is a pleasure to meet you." I inform him, Russell grinning at me.

"It is nice to meet you, too, I have always wanted to meet one of the great Northman men, and considering your father has recently been imprisoned, meeting you really has made my world." Okay, now this is a tad too freaky for my liking. But I am soon saved as Sookie emerges carrying a tray full of champagne glasses that have each been filled half way. I abruptly take the tray from her where I pass it to one of my new staff members, whom I have not learned the name of yet.

"Sierra," I begin after I have looked at her name tag. "can you please hand these out, one to each person. I wouldn't ask but I require my girlfriend by my side." I emphasise the girlfriend part as I pull Sookie to my side where I press a light kiss to her cheek. Sierra nods at me before smiling as she takes off, obviously feeling relieved that she can finally do some work.

"So this is Miss Stackhouse. I have heard a lot about you." Russell admits.

"More like read." Sookie mutters, only loud enough for me to hear her. I couldn't help but give her a slight nudge; I don't want her ruining this for me.

"Mr Edgington, may I interest you in a free glass of champagne?" Pam probes as she presents Russell with one of the glasses.

"I don't mind if I do." He purrs at her as he collects the glass from her, making sure his fingers slide over hers. She gives him a cheeky wink before strutting off, adding an extra sway to her hips. Only Pam, my lesbian sister, could make herself look straight and alluring to a man. But she obviously hasn't heard the little rumours about Russell batting for the same team. Not the opposite.

"I am rather surprised to see you here, Miss Stackhouse, what with that recent trial; it must have been a large stress on you."

"I am here to support Eric as he opens a new page in his life. He supported me and now I am supporting him, I can see him taking this business very far." Sookie tells him as she completely bypasses the whole stress topic.

Sookie knows as well as I do that she has had very bad stress problems due to that trial, but she has gotten herself back on track thanks to lots of bed rest and yoga classes, and I plan on keeping it that way. I refuse to ever see Sookie in that state again.

"Can I assume you will be helping Mr Northman in running the business?"

"I will be assisting in some formats, yes."

"If you were to supply entertainment, you should have your girl here dancing, might help her shift a few of those extra pounds." Russell chuckles quietly to me, making my fists clench.

"I will have you know that _my girl_ is not fat, _my girl_ is carrying a little life form. _Our_ little life form, our child. I'm surprised you didn't already know." I scoff at him before shaking my head and turning my back on him as I announce that this interview is over. With that I guide Sookie away from him and back over to the stupid fucking pink ribbon in front of the bar entrance.

"Pamela!" I yell, Pam appearing by my side in seconds. "Where is this person who is cutting the ribbon? I want this bar open now; I think I need a drink of my own. A strong one at that." I grumble, Pam throwing not only me, but Sookie a curious look.

"He's just a tiny bit pissed." Sookie tells her.

"Nothing new there then…" Pam trails off.

"I will have you fucking know that bustard Edgington accused my Lover of _having a few extra pounds_. Implying that she is fat when she _isn't_. She is pregnant. There is a difference."

"Eric, I appreciate you protecting me like this and being so sweet to stand up for me, but don't get all worked up about it, I hardly have a round bump, it does look a lot like extra weight at the moment. It probably is with all the eating I do. The cravings are terrible."

"Sookie, stop making excuses. You are not fat. You are pregnant. Just look at your little growing baby bump, that right there is all baby; no fat. Even if you just feel your stomach it feels rather hard. It's not soft and squidgy like fat is." I couldn't help but notice the strange look Sookie gives me then.

"Just breathe and relax." Sookie orders me before she leans up and kisses me softly, her arms wrapping around me in a close hug, causing me to hug her back instantly.

Sookie is the only person who can keep me calm at this moment. Pam is up to something with this whole ribbon cutting thing, and it's got me on edge, and then there is Edgington.

"Mr Northman, would you like a glass of champagne?" And alcohol. Alcohol will help keep me calm as well. Thank you, Sierra, for offering me a slice of heaven. I nod gratefully as I take on and down it in one gulp. I need some form of alcohol in my system.

"Okay, everybody, I know you have all had a very long wait, but I am pleased to announce that our new bar is now ready to open for business. Eric, the main owner and boss of this establishment, will now take over ready to get this party started." Pam hands it over to me, making me stare at her. How can I officially open the bar if I do not even know who the fuck is cutting the ribbon?

"I would first of all like to thank all of you who have turned up to witness the grand opening of my new bar. I am sure you are all dying to know what I have decided to name this club and I am pleased to announce the grand opening of the _Screaming Viking_. The ribbon will now be cut to make it official." I look over to Pam who is holding the huge pair of scissors; although where she got them from I will never know. I should never let her organise things without consulting me first. I should really keep a closer eye on her when it comes to this business.

"I would like to announce that Eric is actually clueless about who is cutting the ribbon, and so is the person who I have selected to cut it. Eric has gone years wanting to open a bar, and probably would have never gone for it if it wasn't for one person helping him get away from our father. So would the wonderful Sookie Stackhouse please step forward?" Pam grins at Sookie, Sookie's eyes widening in shock.

I must admit I am rather shocked myself, but I do agree with Pamela. If it wasn't for Sookie I wouldn't have opened this bar, and I am thankful for the encouragement she has given me. But I do not feel too pleased about Pam revealing so much about me in that short speech. I shake my head of that thought as I gently guide Sookie forward until she reaches Pam, Pam passing the large pair of silver scissors over to Sookie, flashes from people's cameras coming from everywhere as she accepts them. I watch with a small smile on my face as Sookie snips the ribbon, everyone applauding as Sookie passes the scissors back to Pam, just in time for me to pull her into my embrace where I kiss her deeply.

"You helped me get here, Sookie, and I thank you so much for that. I love you." I murmur against her lips, Sookie kissing my lips softly where she smiles against my mouth.

"Come on, big boy. Let's get this party started." She grins before grabbing my hand and pulling me to the door where she forces me to open it, the two of us walking straight inside where I give my new staff members the signal to say that we are about to begin serving. They quickly rush to their stations as Sookie and I take in the scene before us. All the walls in the room have been painted in a blood red, there are black booths with red material on the seats around the edges of the room, but dead on in the middle of the room there is a dance floor which is basically just a large space. At the front of the room there is a small stage, one with a large chair on it, I thought it would be more decorative than anything else, but I may perch myself up there every once in a while, just so I can watch over the bar.

To the side there is a large bar area, the deep coloured auburn counter is the only thing separating the bar area from the dance floor. Above the bar area there are small red lights outlining the area, the only reason they are there is because here in my bar the lights will be kept low to set that arousing kind of dark experience, one that will appeal to everyone. There are also small scented candles placed on shelves around the room, something of which was Pam's idea. Along the back wall there are a few posters and photos, but the main one that takes centre on the wall is my licence, the licence that allows me to open this bar and serve alcohol. Around the bar counter there are stools placed around it, the legs of the stools are black, but the material of the soft cushion seat is actually of a blood red colour.

Every item in the room blends in with each other and sticks to that main colour scheme I set, and I must admit it is looking splendid. The builders definitely deserve that bonus. As you walk towards the small stage there is a hallway just next to it, down that hallway there is my office, the female toilets and the male toilets. There is also a door that leads down to the cellar, and another door which leads into the rather large cupboard space where I can put junk if need be. Another small detail which Pam insisted we have in the bar is the two small podium stages that are placed in the middle of the dance floor, on each of those two small stages there is a pole. Pam said that we should hire pole dancers, just to add to the vibe of excitement we were aiming for. I could see where she was coming from and told her we would try it, but if it doesn't work out, well, then we remove it from the bar. No harm done either way.

"Right, Eric, we have made up fuck loads of Screaming Viking cocktails to be served as our recommendation of the night. You know, in celebration of the grand opening of the _Screaming Viking_." Clancy informs me, making me thank him. Clancy recently got made redundant and I took it upon myself to give him a job, we have always been close friends and after that break up he had with Felicia, he really needed some good news and I gave it him. I kind of didn't mention the whole Felicia being a psychotic bitch part. I think he can work that out for himself. I quickly turn towards the door where I watch as people begin to pile inside, this huge grin lighting up my face, but I soon realise I am missing someone. Sookie.

"Sookie?" I call out, my eyes scanning the room frantically. Once I realise she isn't in this room I rush down the hallway towards my office where I open the door there, but she isn't in there, so I quickly head towards the girls bathroom where I can hear someone being sick. I sigh. Pregnancy sickness never did just stick in the morning with Sookie. She is unfortunately one of the unlucky few who have it throughout the majority of the day. I wait outside in the hallway patiently, waiting for Sookie to emerge. Usually, I would go in there and comfort her, but sadly with it being the female bathrooms I can't.

The second she comes out of the bathroom I wrap my arms around her in a hug, my lips pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. She rests her head on my chest as she hugs me back.

"You shouldn't have worried about me; you have customers to mingle with. I'm used to this sickness." She points out.

"I don't care, Lover, you are my number one concern, you come way before mingling does."

"Is it bad that I already feel exhausted?"

"Do you want to feel even more exhausted?" I wink at her, Sookie blushing deeply.

"Is it also really bad that I want to say yes to that?"

"Not in my books." I grin at her, Sookie grinning straight back. It is definitely time for us to christen my new office.

**AN: I know you will all think I am so cruel leaving it there, but I promise the next chapter will be up soon and full of lemons! xx**


	84. Christening the Office

**AN: Thank you to ljhjelm49, Millarca666, TeaCupHuman, VixensLair, ericplenty, BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah, mindy781, SomebodyWhoCares, ILoveVikings and ashmo2000 for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter eighty-four

**Eric's POV**

The second we are safely in my office, I press Sookie against the wall, her legs are wrapped tightly around my waist and our lips are connected in a heated kiss. Her hands are knotted in my hair, holding me closer to her, but throughout our little heated moment I make sure that I am aware of the budding bump between us. It isn't huge, nor does it stand out majorly style, but I still need to be careful. I can't risk putting any pressure on her bump, that's dangerous for our child.

"God, Sookie." I groan against her lips as I push my tongue into her mouth, Sookie happily accepting the new visitor as I rub my hardening bulge against her crotch, making her moan and whimper against my mouth. I can tell I am making her all hot, horny and worked up as well.

Whenever Sookie becomes any of those three she always fidgets and grinds herself against me, exactly like how she is doing now. Except this time I can actually _feel_ her arousal, it is literally soaking the front of my jeans but I couldn't care less.

"Are you all wet for me, Lover?" I murmur against her lips, Sookie whimpering as she nods weakly, she is literally like putty in my hands right now. She is desperate for me; I can see and feel it. She hums out what could only be interpreted as a 'yes' as she nods frantically, her legs tightening slightly around my waist. I can tell she is only moments away from begging me to fuck her, but because I am a kind man I carry her over to my desk where I sit her down on it, my lips attaching back to hers while her hands make work of sliding my jacket off.

"Eric, please." Sookie begs as she pulls at my top, I have been preventing her from pulling it off fully. I pull back from her a little bit where I lift my arms up, allowing Sookie to remove my shirt for me. Her hands then begin to slide down my chest and over my abs, her lips pressing light and arousing kisses all over my torso. I gently grip her chin with my thumb and forefinger where I turn her head up so that I can kiss her again, my tongue dipping into her mouth while my hands slide up her thighs and towards her panties. Once I have reached my destination I hook my fingers around the sides of her panties where I then slide them down her legs, after I have gotten her to lift her hips up, until I can throw them across the room out of the way.

Within seconds Sookie is undoing the button and zip on my jeans where she begins to tug my jeans down my ass, right up until they fall around my ankles on their own.

"Oh, you went commando." Sookie breathes, her warm, soft hand taking hold of my cock in a firm grip, her lips pressing seductive kisses along my neck as she strokes me, making me groan as I thrust into her hand. I have always enjoyed the feel of her hand around my cock, but if I had a choice between her hand or her mouth, I would choose her mouth. But if I got a choice between those two or her pussy, I would choose the pussy every time. I love feeling her walls spasm around my cock as she meets her end; it just leaves her mouth free for my kisses.

"Sookie, I need to be _in_ you." I breathe against her ear before nipping at her earlobe, Sookie moaning as she pulls me closer by tightening her legs around my waist. Once I am close enough she lines my cock up with her entrance, her head turning so she can reclaim my lips again, just in time for me to push into her, making us both sigh in relief.

"You're so filling." Sookie whimpers as she wraps her arms around me tighter, her lips now pressing light kisses along my neck while I begin to move in and out of her wet pussy. She isn't just wet though; she is literally _dripping, soaking_ and _drenched_. Her arousal is coating my cock in thick layers of moisture, I am able to slide in and out of her with ease and she is actually leaving a bit of her juices on my desk.

I grip her hips more forcefully as I pull her closer to me, allowing me full access to her pussy as I pound her faster, my cock going deeper into her. Sookie chanting my name in soft moans and groans as she throws her head back. She is enjoying herself very much, and that is exactly what I like to see.

"Fuck! Shit, you're so tight." I groan as I ram into her, Sookie crying out in pleasure. She soon directs her attention to my nipples as she licks over my right one, her eyes briefly meeting mine before she bites down lightly on it.

"Sookie." I growl in warning, Sookie only grinning as she carries on like that, nipping, kissing and licking my nipples as I make love to her on my office desk.

The second I purposefully pull all the way out of her, she groans as she glares at me, obviously very disapproving of me pulling out of her. With a smirk on my face I take her nipple into my mouth, Sookie's soft moan soon turning into a pleasured screech as I shove my cock back into her abruptly.

"Eric!" She howls out, her pants coming hard and fast. My thrusts becoming more forceful with my every pump into her soft, wet heaven.

"You are so fucking hot, Sookie. If I knew us doing this in my office was going to be so hot I would have filmed it." I breathe raggedly in her ear, Sookie whimpering even more as she begins to move her hips in time to mine, meeting me thrust for thrust.

"I'm so close, so close." She pants, her hands pulling my face to hers in a deep, passionate kiss while my spare hand slides down her body until my thumb is rubbing rough, hard circles on her clit. I am trying my hardest to bring her to orgasm faster, I am so close myself, but I refuse to finish before my Lover. If anything, I would like us to come together. Almost as if Sookie could read my thoughts, her walls begin to spasm around my cock, her screaming out my name as she releases her juices all over my cock, her name being the last word on my lips as I explode inside of her. I carry on to just move lazily in and out of her while we come down from our highs.

"That was…just wow." Sookie whispers as I finally pull out of her, my lips pressing to hers in a light kiss before I pull back and grab a tissue.

I use the tissue to helplessly wipe at all the juices on my cock before I tuck my little member away, after I have pulled my jeans up and fastened them. Just then the door swings open, mine and Sookie's eyes cutting to the door to see Pam stood there with her arms crossed. I can't tell if she is pissed off or not, and that is not a good thing at all.

"Now that you are finished fucking, would you like to re-join the party?"

"Why? What has happened in my absence, Pamela?"

"For one, we are packed in there. For two, it's time for you to announce our headline act. For three, one of the dancers is throwing up because she decided to do drugs before working tonight. But not only is there all that, oh no, we, as in the entire bar, could hear you two jumping and fucking each other like jack rabbits. I cannot believe how loud Sookie is!" Pam throws her arms in the air to emphasise her point as well as how stressed she is.

"Pam, calm down. Go deal with that dancer, kick her out of the bar and tell her she is sacked. I will head out there and sort the rest out, do not worry about that." I assure her as I grab my shirt and pull it back on before I go to grab my leather jacket. Sookie looks down at the floor blushing as she jumps down from the desk, her hands making work of smoothing down her dress. Pam rolls her eyes at us but soon disappears, leaving us to head out of the office after her and into the bar area where I can see Pam wasn't joking. It really is packed in here; every millimetre of floor space has been taken up. Literally.

"Lover, why don't you go and sit down somewhere where you will not be banged." I am only thinking of her growing baby bump. I have read how dangerous banging or putting pressure on your womb while you're pregnant can be. It can cause great harm to our child.

"Okay." She sighs, giving me a weak smile that I barely register as I jog through the crowd and up onto the stage. Pam and I have hired a band to come and perform tonight for us; they are just starting up and are trying to get their name out there. I of course insisted that they perform for me first; they sounded pretty good during the interview, so I gave them the gig. I figured it was a win/win situation, I got a band to perform here and entertain my customers – all at a cheap price as well – and they get more well-known.

"Good evening. I would like to thank you for all coming tonight, it means a lot to not only me, but to my staff here as well. But I do have one question, are you all enjoying yourselves?" That got a round of cheers. "Are you ready for some entertainment?" Even more cheers with some girls shouting out some _very_ inappropriate things such as '_fuck me'_ and '_you're so hot, can I be your next dirty fuck in your office?'_. Let's just hope Sookie didn't hear any of those…

"Tonight's band that I have gotten to perform for you are just starting out, they are a group of very pleasant young boys, they are looking for their big break and I hope you will all love them. They are called _Apocalypse_. Enjoy!" I grin before jumping off of the stage, the boys appearing on stage where they take their places at their instruments.

While they are busy enthralling the audience, I head over to Sookie, making sure to '_pretend_' to not hear all the girls shouting sexual things at me.

"Are you okay, Lover?"

"Never better, I love having women shout things at my boyfriend like that. It's not nice to hear some of the things they say, the women over there were talking about _what_ they would do to you and _what_ they would let you do to them. It's disgusting the way they talk about you like you're a piece of meat."

"And how much of what they have said have I already done with you?"

"The majority of it…" Sookie admits shyly, that sexy blush reappearing on her cheeks.

"And what have they said that we haven't tried?"

"Well, we haven't used a full body mirror so we can watch ourselves when we make love. We haven't filmed I don't think and one of them mentioned…well…" Even I couldn't miss the deep red flush that took over Sookie's face as embarrassment fills her.

"What did they mention, Sookie?" I murmur as I meet her gaze, this smirk on my face. I think I have an idea of what she is trying to say, but I still want her to tell me.

"They were…they said they were rather partial to…well…anal. I don't know if I would personally ever try it, but what they were saying sounded fairly interesting." She admits reluctantly, making me nod as I sit down beside her.

"I'll tell you what, why don't we start with the first two for now and then discuss that last one later on when you feel more comfortable with it. How does that sound?"

"It sounds perfect." She smiles at me, my lips pressing to hers in a light kiss. So far this night has gone really well, bar the sacking of my dancer already, and I plan on it carrying on to go very well. Tomorrow is Christmas and I have gotten Sookie something very special, it's more sentimental than anything. I cannot wait to give it her.

**AN: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter; the next chapter will be their Christmas I think. So I hope you will all look forward to that. **

**Okay, I have a little question as well, but this is for those readers of mine who read Exciting Night and/or Professor Sinful as well as this story.**

**I'm going on Holiday on Friday so I will only be able to update one of those stories (Professor Sinful or Exciting Night) before I go, so which one would you prefer me to update tomorrow? I will try and update both if possible, but I don't think it will happen unfortunately, so which one would you prefer for me to update? Bearing in mind I won't be able to update any of my stories again until the 29****th****/30****th**** July when I get back. Sorry for this but I will make the next chapter extra-long to make up for the long wait you will all have waiting for the next instalment. xx**


	85. Christmas

**AN: Thank you to VixensLair, Guest, SomebodyWhoCares, TeaCupHuman, jroxytech, ljhjelm49, Sueaczel, mindy781, ILoveVikings, Guest 2, charhamblin, evalilly, txclamityjane1, B-Rock525, Daisy1965 and The Vikings Succubus for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter eighty-five

**Eric's POV**

The second I wake up I roll on top of my Lover, my lips pressing light kisses up her neck, along her cheek, and then a deep passionate one on her lips. The kisses arousing her from her sleep as she yawns involuntarily, her arms stretching out before she lazily lets them fall around my neck.

"Morning," She smiles softly, her tired eyes meeting mine, but even now, seconds after she has only just woken up, she looks beautiful. Stunning. Like an Angel.

"I think Merry Christmas is more appropriate," I grin at her, my lips pressing to hers again before I lay down beside her, Sookie turning onto her side where her hand rests on her small developing baby bump.

"It's Christmas already?" She cocks an eyebrow at me, another small yawn invading her.

"Yep." I gently rub her baby bump, feeling very giddy when I realise that this time next year we will have our little one with us. I can just imagine our little ones face when we present him or her with their presents. Of course, he or she would only be about 6 months old at the time, but they would still be able to enjoy the toys we will get them.

"Who is your mom actually having around today?"

"Well this morning is just you, me, her and Pam. She wanted close family with her when we opened all the presents, and then later on my Auntie, Uncle and two cousins will be joining us as well as some of my mom's close friends."

"Sounds like it's going to be fun,"

"It will be; my mom has asked me to do all the cocktails and deal with all the alcohol, and let me tell you, my family and her friends are very partial to their alcoholic drinks." I chuckle, Sookie shaking her head at me, but even I didn't miss the small smile gracing her gorgeous face.

"We better get up then, I can smell the coffee and that usually means there is life in the house."

"You can't have any coffee remember!" I call out to her as she climbs out of the bed and heads to the bathroom, a small groan following after her. I know how much my Lover loves coffee, but with our little one in her womb she needs to avoid the caffeine.

I soon follow after her where we both have a quick, intimate shower together before I dry off and pull on my jeans and a tight black shirt that helps to emphasise my well-sculptured body. I need to get back to the gym, ideally, I'm starting to get out of shape; I need to sharpen my muscles back up again.

"I'm so tired," Sookie moans as she wraps her arms around me, her head resting on my chest.

"I know, Lover, but I promise you we can sleep in tomorrow."

"No we can't, you promised me we would spend Boxing day with my brother, so we need to be up even earlier tomorrow."

"Then I guess it is an early night for us tonight," I note thoughtfully, Sookie nodding as she closes her eyes.

Even I have noticed how her sleeping pattern has been a bit off. I mean, some days she sleeps for hours on end and other's she barely sleeps a wink. Unfortunately the latter one has been overruling her for a while now. She was tossing and turning all last night after we got back from the bar opening, and she really could have done with sleeping seeing as we didn't get in until like 2 in the morning. We had to leave Pam in charge when we left. We stay open until 3am.

"Come on, I'm sure I can fix you up some orange juice or something,"

"I kind of have a craving for strawberries, can we make strawberry juice?"

"You don't like strawberries?"

"Well this little one obviously does." She deadpans, a small smile making its way onto my face as I guide her out of the room and down the stairs.

"Then I will give you all the strawberry based things you could desire." I kiss Sookie's cheek as we enter the kitchen, my mother instantly turning around to greet us with a huge smile and a far too bright 'Good Morning'.

"I was thinking I may make pancakes with that special chocolate sauce you and Pam love so much." My mother informs us, Pam making a very giddy sound, one I have not heard from her since she was a little girl, as she walks into the kitchen holding her cup of coffee. I couldn't help but notice how Sookie groaned as the fragrance of heaven hit her.

"Would you be able to make some strawberry sauce for Sookie's? She's got a craving."

"Ah, I remember those. They can be a nightmare, with you I used to constantly crave pickles with chocolate on them; it sounds disgusting, probably does taste disgusting but when you're pregnant and craving it, it tastes like heaven."

"Ew." Pam scrunches her nose up at the thought; all I do is shrug as I collect a cup that I fill with coffee for myself and then a glass ready for me to pour some strawberry juice into. Of course, I've got to make it first.

After breakfast we all settled ourselves in the living room, Sookie cuddled up under my arm with her glass of freshly made strawberry juice. I must admit I was rather surprised with the amount she consumed during breakfast, she had about five pancakes with _lots_ of strawberry sauce which my mother made, and she had an entire bowl of strawberries. Then afterwards she had a bowl of rice krispies with strawberry milk. I couldn't help pulling a face at that thought. To me it just seemed disgusting, strawberry milk with breakfast cereal I mean, but Sookie seemed to really enjoy it. It would seem she really was having a huge craving for strawberries this morning. Of course Sookie, the gracious woman she was, apologised for eating so much and being such a hassle. She even said she didn't usually eat that much.

But my mother assured her it was all okay, after all, my mother has been there before as well. Twice in fact. She knows exactly what the ins and outs of pregnancy are. Especially the diet part.

"Are you full up now?" I chuckle, Sookie turning a bright red colour as she buries her head in my chest, obviously embarrassed by it all.

"I don't usually eat so much!" She exclaims, shame pouring onto her face, making this pang of guilt fill me as I cuddle her closer, my hand moving to her tiny developing baby bump where I begin to rub her stomach softly.

"Lover, it is nothing to be ashamed of. Like my mother said, you are eating for two now. Not just yourself, a larger hunger was bound to overtake you at some point,"

"I know, but I feel so bad for eating so much," She frowns, only making herself look even more adorable in my eyes. I grin down at her before kissing her gently; that brought a smile onto her face.

"Right, shall we get down to the presents?" Mom interjects into whatever conversations or intimate moments that might have been going on, this huge smile on her face. Christmas always has been mom's favourite time of year, she loves doing the shopping, loves buying all the presents ready to brighten everyone's day. She just loves the loving, family feel to the whole tradition. She especially enjoys cooking us all dinner and desert. That's her favourite part. She has always considered herself to be a chef in some ways.

"So you know, mom, Sookie and I will be giving ours to each other privately. I hope you don't mind,"

"Of course I don't mind, Sweetie. You and Sookie are a couple; I remember what that is like. Christmas is always a special time for couples, it allows you to show your love and settle down and hand out intimate kisses with loving gifts. You do what you like," Mom grins at us. She always was a very understanding person, very down to earth to put it simply. Such a lovely woman, a perfect mother. She understood me and what I wanted to do. I had told mom about the intimate gift I wanted to give Sookie, and, no, I don't mean anything sexual. I have got something very intimate, very close to my heart and it will mean the world to me to give it to her when we are on our own. When it is just us in the silence of our love. Even if that does sound sappy.

"Right, Pamela, I got you this. I knew you would love them from the second I saw them," Mom passes Pam a rectangle shape box, a box that any human being can recognise, even with the wrapping paper on it. Shoes. We all watch as Pam eagerly digs into the present, ripping at the Rudolph wrapping paper like an excited child until she finally gets to the box, her hand throwing the lid off immediately, a huge gasp leaving her lips.

"They are beautiful!" Pam admires them as she pulls one of them out of the box, her eyes taking in every single detail. Even I can see the lace and glitter details from here, there is even a mirror based stacked platform and I would say the actually heel bit must be at least six inches, which means the actually platform part must be around one inch, maybe one and half inches.

"She's going to be giddy for days," Sookie mutters to me quietly, making me chuckle as I tug her closer to me, her small, fragile body pressing against my strong firm one. It is so strange to think about that, I have never really sat down and just thought about Sookie's body against mine. I have always just enjoyed the closeness; I never really even took notice that Sookie's body was so much smaller than mine, much more delicate, much more fragile. I know Sookie isn't like the past women I have been with, you know, size eight models who were literally just bone and skin. But that's what attracted me to Sookie in the first place, her small, yet still wonderfully curvy, frame. The way she smiled at me. Her gorgeous size ten body. She was everything I had ever wanted.

Of course, Sookie isn't a size ten anymore, but we have our little growing baby in her womb to thank for that. However, Sookie is still sexy as hell; she still is small, curvy and thin in my eyes. The correct thinness. You know what I mean? She isn't large, but she isn't stick thin either. She's perfect.

"Eric, I got you two things. One of them is to help you with your knowledge, the other one is your actual Christmas gift," Mom informs me as she passes me the two wrapped gifts, I couldn't help but feel a little offended at the knowledge part. She kind of made me feel like she thought I was clueless about the world. That was until I opened the present. Yep, I definitely was clueless in this section.

"Thanks, Mom, I'm sure it will come in handy. I promise I'll read it, I'm going to need every bit of advice and knowledge I can get," I note as I read the title of the book.

_Commando Dad: Training._

"I know how much you love to feel like a man, so it's a manly baby book," Mom grins at me as she watches me tear at the paper of my next present, this present being a rather fun present actually. It's an alcohol gun, one where you load it with alcohol and then you can shoot it into someone's mouth. I couldn't help the giant grin that overtook my face.

"I thought it would be suitable considering your new business, whether you use it though is down to you," She smiles.

"I'm sure I can find some use for it at the bar." I assure her, my mother grinning even more as she picks up the next present, her eyes turning onto Sookie.

"Sookie, dear, I know you were not expecting me to get you anything, but I have done. I have seen how you have done so much for Eric, how you have changed him, how happy you have made him. And I know I have never said this before, but you are part of this family. Here you go," Even I witnessed the small tears welling in Sookie's eyes as she accepted the small present off of my mother, her tears soon spilling over when I hug her closer. Being pregnant sure has made her emotional. I have noticed that she has been more…pregnant today than usual, if that makes sense. I observe Sookie carefully as she undoes the present, this huge smile lighting up her entire face.

"What is it?" I cock an eyebrow, a small crease forming between my eyebrows. I have never seen this before.

"It's an Ultrasound Fetal Doppler. I remember recommending these to all the mothers-to-be who came into the ward I worked on. It allows us to hear our baby's heartbeat through the comfort of our own home," Sookie informs me, her sunshine expression meeting mine. I couldn't help but smile back at her. I must admit this is a cool present.

"Thank you so much!" Sookie gets up and hugs my mother, leaving me there grinning on not only the outside, but on the inside as well. I cannot express how heart-warming it is to see Sookie like this, to see her vibrating with happiness. It feels even more amazing seeing that my mother loves Sookie just as much as I do. Well, nearly as much as I do. No one could possibly love Sookie more than I do.

Through this small amount of time we have been together, she has slowly become my everything. My world, my life, my soul. She is a part of me now. The only thing I hate about that is the fact that it makes me sound and appear like a wussy. Not to mention pussy whipped. Jesus, Pam would torment my ass over this if she realised just how much I am in love with Sookie.

"How far along into your pregnancy are you?" Pam looks over at us, her question lingering in the air.

"Fourteen weeks," Sookie eyes Pam carefully, caution radiating throughout Sookie's aura as she rests her hand on her baby bump, my much larger hand resting over hers.

"Hmm and how long have you been together for?"

"Sixteen, almost seventeen weeks…" Sookie trails off.

It is no secret that Sookie and I were only together for an extremely small period of time before I managed to knock her up with my super sperm. I regret that so much.

Not the getting her pregnant part, I could never regret our baby no matter how freaked out the thought of me being a father made me. I regret the fact that I was such a dickhead and forgot the condom when we made love; I knocked her up that day at the zoo. I fucked her, but didn't cover it. It is my fault that she got pregnant. It didn't help that we had only been together six weeks when we found out she was pregnant. Which meant we had only been together for two weeks before I knocked her up. Within those first six weeks of being with Sookie I fell for her and got her pregnant. By that sixth week I was declaring my love. Ever since then I have had my odd moment where I have been weary of that love, and when I have questioned it.

Was it too fast? Was I kidding myself? Did I just think I loved her because of the baby? But each time those questions jumped around in my head, I managed to kick them all into submission. I love Sookie; there is no _ifs_ or _maybes _about it. There is also no doubt and I know it was meant to be really. Nothing triggered that love other than Sookie herself being present in my life. It is one hundred percent real.

"Where are you supposed to be going with this?" I glare over at her, my nerves beginning to spike up. I swear to God if she tries to start a war, on Christmas day of all days, I will murder her. I will not stand for my sister ruining my first Christmas with Sookie. The last thing anyone needs today is an argument. Or the stress for that matter.

"I'm just stunned that's all,"

"Stunned about what?" I frown at her.

"Just the fact that in a matter of just over three months, in fact, scratch that, in those first two weeks of you being with Sookie, she has managed to wrap you around her little finger. It just surprises me that you have been a complete mad man these last twenty-seven years who could not be tamed, and one blonde nurse walks by and whoosh, you are suddenly this dedicated gentleman who is in love and already starting a family. Makes me laugh every time I think about it." Pam chuckles, making me roll my eyes at her, but my annoyance is only taken as even more to laugh about as Sookie begins to giggle beside me. Typical.

"You get all your laughs out of it, don't mind me," I feign hurt, my hand resting over where my heart is to emphasise my point. Sookie instantly sobering up as she cuddles me again.

"I'm sorry, baby," She leans up and kisses me softly.

"I should hope so," I smirk at her; my lips going straight back to hers.

"Oh, Aude, before we forget, we got you a little something, too," Sookie smiles over at my mother as she struggles to get back up again, but as soon as she gets up she is like a woman on a mission as she disappears before returning with two presents in hand, the larger one she passes to Pam before she hands my mother the small one.

Sookie and I chose that present especially for my mother. Growing up my mother used to show me all these photos of her, and in every photo she would be wearing the same bracelet. But when I was a toddler I apparently flushed it down the toilet and my mother could never a similar one anywhere to replace it with. I showed Sookie the picture and she said she knew _exactly_ where to find that bracelet. Obviously it won't be the same one, just a similar one made by the same company I would assume. But nonetheless she knew and she found it. I gently guide Sookie onto my lap where I hold her close, both of our anticipating gazes locking on my mother as she opens the small blue velvet box. We didn't exactly get time to wrap it up unfortunately.

"I…I…" My mother tries to form some coherent sentence, but it would seem words are beyond her as she tugs the delicate chain out of the box, her eyes scanning the piece of jewellery frantically, almost as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing. It a blue sapphire gold bracelet. It has eight sapphires on it, going all along the chain, and I genuinely don't know how many karats the gold is. More than fourteen I would imagine. The woman who sold it us said that she would have estimated the price to have originally been around $600 with the pure weight of the gold. But because the bracelet was old and must have been over thirty years old, she charged us $350. It was still rather expensive because it was gold and sapphires, but the main reason it was still quite pricey was because it was apparently one of only thirty of those kinds of bracelets that were made. She never told me who made them, but I didn't care about that or the price. I just wanted to replace a treasure in my mom's life.

Personally, I'm surprised she didn't charge us more, but I have a sneaky feeling she gave us even more of a discount because she is friends with my Sookie.

"I…I don't know what to say," I watch as tears begin to well in my mother's eyes, causing Sookie to jump off of my lap, allowing me to get up and hug my mother, tears of happiness spilling over.

"I flushed yours down the toilet when I was five, it's nothing really. You deserve it; I know how special that bracelet was to you, even if I don't know why. Sorry it took me over twenty-two years to replace it," I chuckle, my mom laughing lightly as she gives me a proper appreciative hug before pulling back, her hand wiping at her eyes in embarrassment.

"Oh, look at me! I am a blubbering mess now," My mom chuckles, making me grin down at her before I kiss her cheek. I do love my mom.

"Holy shit, this dress is gorgeous!" Pam practically screams in excitement, surprising us all. Especially Sookie who practically jumps out of her skin. The dress we got Pam is an empire sweetheart strapless sweep train lace dress. At least, that's what Sookie called it.

"We're glad you like it," Sookie smiles over at Pam just as my mom tugs me down a bit so that she can whisper in my ear.

"When are you and Sookie exchanging presents?"

"After dinner, I'm going to take her back to our new house, I have a surprise there first and then I may take her down to the park for a walk or something," I shrug, my mother smiling at me.

"My son is such a romantic." And she left no room for argument on that as she pulls away, ready to get back to the present handing out. I just hope I am as romantic as my mom seems to think I am.


	86. Christmas Loving

**AN: Thank you to ljhjelm49, Millarca666, SomebodyWhoCares, TeaCupHuman, mindy781, ashmo2000, RamintaD, B-Rock525 and ILoveVikings for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter eighty-six

**Sookie's POV**

Eric is being really secretive about our present giving, I have tried to give him mine on multiple occasions today, but he keeps telling me to wait. He said he wanted us to exchange presents later on. He told me we were leaving after dinner, but he didn't tell me _where_ we were going. So now my curiosity is very high.

"Is there anything I can do, Aude?" I probe as I wander into the kitchen, Eric's mother gracing me with a tired smile. I think she has worn herself out through all this excitement.

"Oh, thank you, dear. Would you be able to wash, peel and chop the carrots and potatoes please?"

"Of course," I smile widely at her before I get started on unpacking the vegetables.

"I used to love making Christmas dinner on my own, you know, but since the years have gone by I find it all to be very tiring, especially with the amount of guests I usually have around," She informs me as she pushes a few grey and blonde strands of hair behind her ears.

"Well, I'm here to help you now," I grin over at her, my hand reaching out to grab the peeler. I think I would be better off peeling them and chopping them first, and then washing them afterwards. I look over to Aude just in time to see her smile at me kindly, these small crinkles happening around her eyes. You can really see how much of an effect all this excitement and planning has taken on her. I make a note then to make sure Eric and I visit her as often as possible, it will be nice being able to help her as often as we can.

Maybe we could invite her round for dinner at our home when we've unpacked and got the house all sorted out. I must admit that sounds like a plan.

"How are you feeling, Sookie? Have you been coping with the pregnancy okay so far?"

"It's been…eventful right from the beginning, but not many problems so far. We're both still as strong as ever, both eager to get through these next few months,"

"That's good to hear. I have always wanted grandchildren and I must admit when I was watching Eric and Pam grow up I always thought Pam would be the one to give me them. Eric was always too busy coming up with one scheme or another, and he was more focussed on impressing women than thinking of the future." She sighs.

"What do you mean?"

"Sookie, when those two were teenagers, it was always Pamela making all the important decisions, she held lots of ambition. She started building on her life right from day one, she tried out the dating scene, she started planning small charity events at first, and then she built up into party events and other things. Pam ventured out into all sorts of things. So of course I laid most of my hope on Pam. I did not doubt they would both be successful, but unlike Eric, Pam was dating people and trying out long term relationships. She showed the most potential when she was dating her last boyfriend. I cannot quite remember what his name was…" She trails off, blatantly trying to wrack her brain for the name of this man.

I must admit I was rather shocked at this, I always had Pam down for being a lesbian, I genuinely cannot even imagine Pam dating a man. It just seems like such an odd thought, especially after I've had Pam flirting with me before.

"Oh I cannot remember his name, but they were together for a long time," She carries on, finally giving up trying to remember his name. "I believe they dated for about two years, I had high hopes he was going to pop the question and they were going to get married and have children. Eric never took anything seriously, he used to sleep with a new woman every night and then ditch them," She frowns.

"Eric told me he never really considered having children, he said he wasn't sure when he wanted them or even _if _he wanted them. So you can only imagine his reaction when this little one popped up," I rub the small swell of my stomach.

"Eric has always been like that, dear, never really knowing what to do or say when things unexpected pop up. His approach has always been to run away," That brought on the memory of those painful days after we lost this little one's twin. Eric was going to leave me, he'd packed his bags and was about to run. Until he spotted me looking so broken and vulnerable. I remember him dropping his bag and saying _'fuck this_' before he enveloped me in a hug and kissed me so deeply that I remember feeling so loved. "I am glad he stayed with you, dear." Aude finishes off, her kind smile making an appearance again.

"What happened with Pam and this guy then?" I raise an eyebrow curiously.

"She cheated on him…with a woman. I was devastated when she announced she preferred women to men. I thought all hopes of having grandchildren were gone, but then you came along, Sweetie." I can see mine and Eric's little one means a lot to her. I can imagine her being a fantastic grandmother, but I am starting to feel that she only likes me because of the baby. I wonder if she would still like me if I wasn't pregnant. Would she still be happy to have me round her house? Would she still treat me like I am family like she has done so far? I sigh, already knowing that my mind is just in a bit of a mess and I am coming up with situations that don't even exist.

The rest of our time in the kitchen making dinner went by in a flash, and soon enough I was in the dining room setting up the table ready for the Christmas dinner party. Aude's guests had begun to arrive not too long ago, and now the house was full of people who I didn't know or recognise from the last dinner party of Aude's I turned up to.

"How are you, Lover?" Eric murmurs in my ear as I feel his strong arms wrap around me from behind, his lips pressing a soft kiss onto my neck.

"Tired," I smile weakly at him. Aude is quite the talker, but having very lengthy conversations with her wasn't what tired me out, what tired me out was that she had me running all around the kitchen sorting things out for her.

I have found that since becoming pregnant, my energy has been draining very quickly, so today hasn't really helped my already lacking energy levels. Good thing it's dinner time, I can get my energy back through the lovely food Aude and I have been cooking these last few hours.

"Why don't you sit down, Sookie? I can handle setting up a table,"

"I'm fine, really,"

"Lover…" Eric's voice is set in a deep disapproving tone, I can almost imagine him levelling a hardened gaze at me, but I don't dare look up to see it.

"Sookie, dear, you sit and rest. You have been on your feet for hours, you must be tired out," Aude insists as she motions to a chair around the table, I gladly sit down, Eric gawking at me. I couldn't help but giggle.

"You listen to my mom but not me?" He feigns hurt, only making me laugh even more, his mother rolling her eyes at him.

"I'm sorry, baby," I reach out and take hold of his hand, Eric bringing up to his mouth where he kisses the back of my hand tenderly before he sits down on the seat beside me.

**Eric's POV**

"Does it taste good, Lover?" I chuckle when I look to my side at Sookie who is digging into her meal as if there was no tomorrow. We have only been sat around the table for about five minutes and she is already half way through her plate, at this rate she'll beat me in being the first one finished. I'm usually the fast eater who eats like I never get full.

"Like heaven in my mouth," She practically moans after she has swallowed a mouth full of chicken. My mother and Sookie really have been busy, they have made lots of things which they have laid out all over the table for everyone to help themselves to.

They have made duck, turkey, chicken and beef; they have also made a vegetarian option which is a large Moroccan spiced pie already cut up so all people have to do is take a slice if they want one. Along with that they have made a cheese and onion loaf which they have cut into slices, they have also done carrots, broccoli, cauliflower, peas, brussels and even a cooked squash and peppers. As in those big peppers, they have cut them in half, filled them with cheese, and cooked them as a side dish to the rest of it. There are also two jugs of gravy on the table along with mint sauce and cranberry sauce as well. Let's just say there is enough to feed an army here.

"Have you tried it all?" I cock an eyebrow at her.

"Maybe…"She blushes; I think it is adorable that she is embarrassed about eating lots. I lean over to her until my lips are near her ear.

"Is it really bad that you eating like this turns me on?" I murmur in her ear, Sookie whimpering quietly to herself as I rest my hand on her thigh where I begin to caress it under the table. I love teasing my Sookie; it is part of my own pay back for when she gave me a blow job under the table last time. I think this will forever be an on-going war between us.

"Stop it, we're in front of your mom and her guests," She scolds me, only making me chuckle as I pull back slightly before kissing her softly.

"Then they'll just have to get used to it because today isn't about them in my eyes, it's about us being together and celebrating a special time of year with each other," I kiss her again before repositioning myself back in my chair where I go back to eating, my mother grinning over at us. She told me she finds it cute how I act with and around Sookie, I honestly don't see what she is talking about; I don't think I act differently.

"So, where's your new girlfriend?" I ask Pam, Pam glaring over at me. She hates it whenever I bring up her love life or mention women she has been with or is currently dating.

"What new girlfriend?" She growls at me.

"Oh, I thought you got with that girl at the bar last night…"

"Shut the fuck up, Eric,"

"Pamela, watch your language!" My mom scolds her, making me laugh, but mother's pissed off look soon shoots over at me, making me shut up instantly.

"And you stop winding your sister up, you should know better," Even I didn't miss the giggle that left Sookie's mouth at that point. Oh, so she thinks it's funny to have my mom tell me – a grown man – off for tormenting my sister?

"How are you enjoying your crotch scratcher?" Pam smirks, a woman at the table coughs at that point, her bit of food must have gone down the wrong hole.

"Oh, it's brilliant, hits the spot just right," I wink at her, Pam and I bursting out laughing as everyone stares at us with mixed gazes. Some are finding this amusing and others are disgusted by the way we are acting.

"Never in my life did I imagine that I would have two grown-up very _immature_ children sat at my table. Pam, you are a beautiful young woman who has her own shoe business and is going to open up a new clothes line. Eric, you are a grown man with his own business, a wonderful girlfriend and a child on the way. I expected better of you both,"

"Sorry, mom," Pam and I both mumble at the same time. When she puts it that way, it makes me feel like shit and makes me feel like I'm a terrible son, not to mention a horrible guest in her home.

After that dinner and desert went by quickly, until it was finally time for Sookie and me to leave. We say goodbye to everyone before we leave and climb into my Corvette. My plan is to drive us to our new home, I have had a pretty huge surprise sorted out there and then I have a couple of little meaningful gifts which I am sure she will love. When we get to the house I pull up onto the drive, the drive is huge and could fit about three, maybe four, cars on it we wanted to. I climb out before walking over to her side where I help her out, her hand resting on her small baby bump as she smiles at me. I guide her into the house, Sookie gasping at the sight before her. I had the entire house decorated just like how we discussed.

I quickly guide her into the living room where she gasps again, her eyes taking in the entire room. All the walls are painted white bar the front wall which is painted red, along that red wall there is a flat screen TV up on the wall, and on either side of that there are bookcases. In the corner there is a potted plant and placed roughly in the middle of the room is a wooden coffee table. This one was designed and made by hand, it's intricate swirls and unique designs make it look old but modern at the same time. Then we have a corner couch that sits behind the coffee table where it bends round it. Along the wall there are a couple of photo frames up with pictures of Sookie and me in them.

"Eric, this is…wow,"

"Just wait until you see the rest of the house,"

"Can we see the bedroom next?" She looks up at me, excitement in her eyes, but under that excitement I can see the mischievous look there as well. I know exactly what my Lover wants us to do in the bedroom, and let's just say I'm not about to say no. I love making love to my Lover.

"Of course, Lover," I grin down at her, my hand still firmly wrapped around hers as I show her to the stairs and guide her upstairs. Our bedroom is to the right on the left hand side.

"Go on, Lover, have a look. I think you will love it," One of the surprises I got my Lover is in there. It was part of the conversation we were having the other day in the bar, I figured she would like our sex life spiced up a bit more, so I have done what she suggested we could try one day.

I watch with a cheeky grin on my face as Sookie opens the door where she peers into the room, her breath hitching in her throat as her eyes scan the room. As you step into the room there is a king sized bed to the right, the headboard of it is against the wall, along the wall in front of us there is a huge mirror which literally covers the entire wall, but the beauty to this mirror is that it actually doubles as a built in wardrobe. I thought it was a good idea at the time and now that I am seeing it in physical form, I still think it was a great idea. Sookie blatantly does as she steps towards it.

"Eric, just…wow," She breaths as she manoeuvres around the room, her hand running along the wooden surface of the large chest of draws which sits opposite our bed. I even bought a little vanity table to sit in the corner.

With this room all the walls are painted a nice cream colour bar the wall which the headboard of our bed is pressed against, that wall is painted black. I was considering having a simple red pattern put on that black wall, but I was unsure if Sookie would like it, so I decided to leave it for now. We can always paint it on later on if we decide we would like a pattern on it.

"I take it you like it?"

"No," Sookie shakes her head as she comes back over to me, her arms wrapping around my neck where she goes on her tip toes, her lips only inches away from mine. "I love it," She breathes before kissing me, our kiss deepening almost instantly.

I soon find myself walking her backwards to the bed until the back of her legs hit the mattress, at this point I gently lay her down, giving her a chance to shift to a more comfortable position before I kiss her again. Her hands knitting themselves into my hair where she holds my face even closer to hers, not wanting our kiss to break any time soon, it would seem.

"Lover, I want to give you your presents first," I murmur against her lips, Sookie whimpering but nodding as she allows me to sit up, her scrambling to a sitting position, her breathing now as erratic as mine. It is rather unbelievable how hot and bothered we get from just a simple kiss shared between us.

"I thought this was my present,"

"What, the sex?" I cock an eyebrow at her, Sookie grinning as she blushes. I do love it when she blushes; she looks so adorable and sexy when she blushes.

"Well, our love making that will happen later on will be a shared present," I wink at her, Sookie turning a darker shade of red. "But right now, no, I have gotten you other presents. I got the house sorted to what we said we wanted to do with it, I did that as a surprise for you." I smile at her before climbing off of the bed where I go over to the built in wardrobe where I slide the door open, my eyes scanning the large closet space until I finally spot the wrapped up presents which are in a medium sized Christmas bag. I snatch the bag up before returning to my place on the bed next to Sookie, my eyes meeting hers in a loving gaze.

I pull out the larger of the presents which I pass to Sookie, she gently takes it from my hands where she starts to unwrap it. This present is like a large square shape. It was actually part of a suggestion my mom gave me.

"Oh, Eric," Sookie sighs my name happily as she pulls the scrapbook out of the wrapping paper. This particular scrap book I had designed, so I actually designed the cover myself. The cover actually consists of a bit of a collage; it is made it up of three small photos of Sookie and me which take up the top half of the front cover. The bottom bit is a large image of that ultrasound we had done of our baby at her twelve week ultrasound, then along the middle bit between where the top half and bottom half meet, there is a scroll like text which says _'My Family'_.

The best part to the ultrasound of our baby is that you can see where the head his, where the hands are and where the tiny little feet are. You can actually see our little baby, you can make out the tiny little human in there, our baby is no longer a little blob on the screen. I watch Sookie as she begins to flip through what I have put in the scrapbook so far, things like fun little pictures of us, any other ultrasounds we have had done, little articles about the baby's development I found and I even put in a photo in there that I took of Sookie secretly. She was looking at herself in the mirror the other week, her shirt pulled up slightly where she was observing the swell of her bump. I took that shot without her knowing because in that moment she looked…breath taking.

I remember the doctor telling us that that Sookie's baby bump was slightly bigger than normal; apparently she measured a few centimetres bigger making them think she was fourteen weeks pregnant rather than the original twelve weeks. So he did have doubts about our dates, but after they did the ultrasound he said she just had a little more amniotic fluid than most women do. He said they would have to keep an eye on it, but otherwise she and the baby are fine.

"I…it's…" I see tears spill out of Sookie's eyes as she starts to sob softly, instantly causing me to wrap my arms around her by instinct.

I find it funny that this time last year I would have avoided a crying woman at all cost, but now I will do everything in my power to comfort my Lover when she gets upset, even if they are happy tears.

"I'm glad you like it," I murmur to her, her fingers tracing the small baby bump in the picture she is looking at.

"I don't remember you taking that one,"

"I took it without you knowing, you looked so gorgeous and breath taking there…how could I not snap a quick shot of it?" That gained me a small giggle from Sookie as she snuggles into my chest, her hands wiping at the tears falling down her cheeks.

"Thank you, it's perfect. Amazing, I love you." She looks up at me with such watery eyes, but behind those happy tears I can see the full blast of love she is presenting me with.

"I love you, too, Lover, but I have gotten you something else," I inform her as I pick up the smaller present that I pass to her. Sookie tenderly begins to open the wrapping paper where she is greeted with a velvet black box; she gives me a peculiar look before opening them, a gasp leaving her mouth.

"Oh, wow," She runs her finger over each earring. I have given her a pair of blue topaz and diamond stud earrings. There is a story behind this particular present though.

"These earrings are actually earrings that my grandfather made for my grandmother, my grandmother used to love jewellery, but she never wore these. She kept these locked in her jewellery box; she told my grandfather she would cherish them. At the time she got given these, you see, they were secret Lovers. My grandfather made different types of jewellery for a living, and my grandmother came from a wealthy family. They fell in love at first sight, so to honour her and present her with the best present he could think of, he spent all of his money collecting the things he needed to make these," I begin telling her the story that my grandmother had told me and Pam over a million times when we were little.

"He didn't buy these earrings?"

"No, he just bought all the material things he needed. Spent every penny he had on this. He spent months making these earrings just right, and then for Christmas, this time about seventy years ago, my grandfather presented my grandmother with these. She loved them to no end, but she couldn't bring herself to wear them. To her, these were his way of telling her she meant the world to him. This proved his love and her worth to him. She married him only a couple of months later. When my grandmother died last year, she left me these in her will. She told me to take care of them, not to sell them or break them; she gave me specific orders to give these to the woman I love, a woman who is very special to me, to the woman I cannot imagine my life without. That woman is you." I breathe, Sookie breaking out into tears again as she envelopes me in a tight hug.

"I…your…" Sookie sobs, obviously so overwhelmed that she can no longer say anything coherent. I hold her close to me, my hand rubbing her back as I soothe her, whispering soft loving things in her ear until she has calmed down, her tears gone. But she doesn't let me go, and I don't let her go either. I feel her lips press a delicate kiss to my neck.

"You can't imagine your life without me?" Sookie pulls back slightly, this quizzical look on her beautiful face. I smile at her.

"Of course I can't," I assure her as I cup her cheek, my lips pressing to hers in a kiss. "I want to be with you, Sookie, you and our baby. I genuinely cannot imagine my life without you, you have infiltrated my mind, my life, my body, me entire existence practically. I plan on spending every last second of my life with you. No one else. Just you and our baby when he or she is born."

"I've got you some things as well, but they seem so small and worthless compared to the things you have gotten me," Sookie sighs, her eyes looking away from mine as she tries to avoid my gaze, but I soon guide her face back towards mine so I can look at her.

"I have you, that is enough for me. _You_ are my present,"

"Should I take the scotch back to the shop then?"

"Wait, you got me scotch?" Okay, I will admit I got a little excited at that, Sookie knows how much I enjoy my scotch. It's one of the nicest alcohol beverages I have ever had.

"Yep," She grins happily at me. "I got you a single malt scotch whisky." She informs me and I must admit I might have just died and gone to heaven.

"Where is it?" I cock an eyebrow at her, Sookie smiling at me before she reaches over for her bag that is laid next to the bed, she pulls it onto the bed with her where she pulls out a golden box. I abruptly rip the lid off, my eyes scanning the label on it, it's been personalised with my name on it. It says it came from _The Eric Distillery_ and that it is _Mr Northman's scotch whisky_.

"This is the good stuff as well, must have cost you a fortune though, Lover,"

"You're worth every penny," I don't know whether she did that intentionally or not, but she related that straight back to that story I told her.

"Thank you, Sookie," I kiss her again. I find that I love giving and receiving presents with her.

"I also got you these, but it's not complete yet," Sookie tells me as she passes me a long black box, I open it up with curiosity where I can see a silver chain with a dog tag hanging at the bottom. "My plan was to get our baby's name put on it when he or she is born, that way they would always be with you when you have to go to work or anything like that," Sookie observes me carefully, obviously fearing that I will reject her present. I soon shoot a huge smile at her.

"I love it,"

"Really?"

"Really." I lean over and kiss her.

"I know I haven't got you much, but I was unsure what to buy a man who can easily go out and buy anything and everything he needs anyway,"

"Sookie, what you have got me is perfect. Like I said before, you alone are the best present I could ever want. Just having you in my life is the best thing I can ask for, just by you being here you have given me something I could never go out and buy. Love." I clarify before kissing her deeply, her bag falling to the floor as she shuffles up the bed until her head is resting on the pillow. I grab all the presents and put them on the floor out of the way before I go back to kissing my Lover, our hands pulling at each other's clothes until they are discarded all over the floor.

Our naked bodies now pressed together, my lips pressing feathery kisses down her neck as she moans, her hardened nipples rubbing against my chest.

"Eric, please, I need you inside of me," She moans, her legs locking around my waist eagerly.

"How badly, Lover? How badly do you need my throbbing cock in your tight, wet pussy?"

"Eric, just shut up and make love to me," She demands, bringing me back down for a heated kiss as I follow her wishes and plunge my member into her core, making her moan out my name, her walls already clamping down on me.

"Fuck, you're so tight," I groan as I begin to move in and out of her, Sookie arching into my touch as I fondle her breast with my hand whilst being careful of the budding bump between us.

"Let me ride you," Sookie whimpers before rolling us over where she settles herself on my lap, my cock still nestled inside of her as she starts to rock against me, her breasts bouncing. I didn't know where to look at this point, do I watch her ride my cock or do I watch her mesmerising breasts bounce before my eyes or do I watch her face which is contorting into so many pleasured expressions? I settle for flickering my gaze between the three, only making me groan and moan until I cannot take it anymore.

I sit up more where I envelope Sookie's nipple with my lips, my tongue flicking over the sensitive nub as I suck on her breast, Sookie moaning even more as she holds my head in place with one hand. My eyes catch sight of her lowering her other hand where I watch her rub her clit, making my breath hitch at the sight before me. I must admit there is nothing hotter than a woman pleasuring herself as she pleasures you. I grip her hips where I start to thrust up into her, only adding to the building pleasure between us.

"Eric, Eric, Eric," Sookie chants my name, only making me smirk as I trail kisses up her chest and towards her neck where I suck at the sensitive skin there, Sookie whimpering again.

Soon enough we are both reaching our ends as we shout out each other's names, Sookie's walls beginning to spasm around my cock as it milks me dry, Sookie still whimpering as she begins to calm down more, her come now coating my cock.

"I love you, Eric," She whispers breathlessly as she cuddles me, my arms holding her closer as I kiss over the now forming love bite on her neck.

"You will love me even more once we're finish christening every room in this house…" I breathe in her ear before nibbling on her earlobe, making her moan.

"But there are like twelve rooms in the entire house, give or take. Are we really going to make love in every last one of them?"

"Oh, we will, maybe not all today, but we will, don't worry about that." I kiss her deeply, Sookie melting in my arms. "By the way, I love you, too."


	87. Midnight Loving

**AN: Thank you to SomebodyWhoCares, TeaCupHuman, mindy781, BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah , AlphaSprout, ljhjelm49, ashmo2000, Shantigal, ILoveVikings and janiaco for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter eighty-seven

**Sookie's POV**

"Eric, why are you fidgeting so much?" I groan as I pull the covers tighter around me, I have no idea what time it is, but when I crack an eyelid open I can see there isn't even an ounce of sun out. At least, not from what I can tell. I yawn before slamming my eyes shut again, my head melting into the soft comforts of the pillow.

"I can't sleep," He whines as he turns onto his side behind me, making the bed shift. I must admit I am only _seconds_ away from turning around and growling at him. We both have a busy day ahead of us and I would quite like to get some sleep.

"Why can't you sleep?" I mumble softly, Eric sighing behind me. I have never known him to be like this, he's usually always fast asleep in a deep trance. It's usually difficult to wake him up.

"I don't know, I guess I just don't feel tired," I can almost imagine him shrugging. I sigh as I roll onto my back my head turning to look at Eric, my gaze landing on his.

"Roll on top of me," I whisper, Eric giving me an odd look but does as he is told as he rolls on top of me, him holding as much of his weight off of me as possible. Luckily we can still be in positions such as this; my tiny baby bump doesn't prevent this as long as Eric doesn't put loads of his weight on me.

I wrap my arms around his neck where I bring him down for a soft kiss, his lips turning against mine softly. While he is distracted I gently run my hand over his shoulder, down his chest and along his well-defined stomach, all the way down to his boxers where I play with the elastic on them.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Miss Stackhouse?"

"Maybe I am, Mr Northman, what are you going to do about it?" I cock an eyebrow at him, Eric smirking at me before he kisses me again, his tongue running along my lower lip, begging me for entrance into my mouth. I immediately allow his moist tongue to slide into my mouth, causing me to moan as I dip my hand into his boxers, I can feel his large hardening member pressing against my hand.

My fingers instantly zone in on his not so little friend as they wrap around him, Eric hissing out in pleasure as he gently thrusts into my hand. I couldn't help but grin at him.

"Fuck, Sookie, why do you do this to me?"

"You say you can't sleep, so we might as well have some fun," I gently brush my lips over his before I nip at his lower lip, Eric groaning in pleasure.

"You have too many clothes on," He pulls at my light pink strap top. I went to bed wearing my strap top and underwear, whereas Eric just wore his boxers. But that alone is bizarre. Eric enjoys the naked side of life; he has already told me that if he could, he would walk around naked. That thought alone turns me on in so many ways. I love naked Eric.

"Then strip me, get those boxers off, and make love to me," I order him, Eric growling before he kisses me passionately. When he pulls back from our searing kiss, he soon makes work of our clothes, stripping them off of me and him before slinging them on the floor, his warm body pressing gently against mine as he kisses me again, the head of his cock rubbing against my entrance. I moan into his mouth involuntary. I now find myself wide awake.

"Eric, don't tease me," I whimper as I lock my legs around his waist, my breasts heaving with my ragged breaths. I cannot believe how breathless I feel from just this. He isn't even inside of me yet!

With that he grins at me as he pushes deep into me, making my back arch as I moan, Eric groaning in pleasure as he moves a little bit in me, testing how wet I am probably. But, believe me, I am drenched. It is like Niagara Falls down there.

"Did you enjoy Christmas then, Lover?" Eric murmurs in my ear as he starts to move in and out of me, obviously trying to find a rhythm that suits us both. But at this point any rhythm is good for me. I just need him to make love to me like there is no tomorrow.

"It was amazing; perfect. I hope your mom doesn't mind us not coming back to hers,"

"We'll just pop in in the morning for breakfast and to collect our things, then we'll head to your brothers. After that we'll come back here," He tells me, but after that all words just fade between us as they get replaced with pants and groans, as well as whimpers and moans.

I grip Eric's hair in my hands where I pull him down to me, my lips collecting his in a deep kiss all over again. I grip Eric's shoulders tightly, my nails digging in slightly as he pounds into me harder and deeper, only bringing me closer to my orgasm by the second.

"Eric!" I yell out, my hips moving against his deliberately as I meet him thrust for thrust, only pushing him deeper into me. God, I love feeling him so deep in me.

"Sookie, I am so close," He groans as he flips us over so that I am riding him, his hands gripping my hips forcefully as I bounce up and down on his cock.

"Me, too, baby, me, too…" I pant breathlessly as I rock against Eric as fast as I can, his hips gently thrusting up as well, meeting me thrust for thrust until finally I meet my end and jump over the edge. I scream out Eric's name while my walls spasm around his cock, my body shaking with an intense orgasm. A few thrusts later Eric meets his end as well, my name is the last thing on his lips as he explodes inside of me. It takes us a few minutes to both calm down to just gentle pants as I slide down beside him, my body instantly curling into his where he wraps his arms around me.

"Wow, that was…" He trails off, making me nod as I rest my head on his chest.

"It was. Just amazing. I'm kind of loving midnight sex," I giggle, Eric chuckling as he shuffles slightly, a small hiss leaving his lips.

"Eric?" I lean up on one elbow, my eyes scanning him frantically.

"Nothing, my shoulders are just stinging from where your nails were. How is your wrist?"

"Sod my wrist, are you okay? Let me have a look," I get him to lie on his stomach where I can see small crescent moons dug into the back of his shoulders; they are dripping little bits of blood. I hurriedly jump off of the bed where I rush into the bathroom, my hand grabbing a clean cloth that I dampen before heading back into the room where I climb back on the bed. I begin to dab the damp cloth along the small wounds.

"I'm so sorry, Eric," I tell him as I clean up the small wounds.

"Sookie, give over. It's nothing. It happens when you're having hot passionate sex with someone you love, don't worry about it. Now, seriously, how is your wrist?" He throws me a worried look over his shoulder; all I do is shake my head at him.

"My wrist is fine; you have no reason to worry about it,"

"Sookie, you only just got the cast taken off a few days ago, you are supposed to be wearing that wrist support thing but you haven't worn it. I'm worried you are going to overdo it, especially with that grip you had on my shoulders. I was sacred you were going to snap your wrist with the amount of pressure you were using," Eric teases, making me roll my eyes at him.

"My wrist is fine, feels as good as new. They said themselves that my wrist had healed fully; they said it was remarkable and that I should be very happy. They didn't say I had to wear that support all the time, they said to wear it when my wrist hurt. I used to be a nurse, Eric, if I thought I needed to wear it all the time, I would," I assure him before leaning down and kissing each little crescent wound I have left on his skin. He soon rolls back onto his back where he grabs the cloth and throws it onto the floor before he pulls me down beside him, whilst being careful of my bad wrist.

"Did I hurt you?" He murmurs as he runs his fingers over my hip. I shrug whilst pulling the covers around us firmly.

"I'm fine," I assure him as I kiss him softly, Eric pulling me closer.

"I'm all tried now after all that excitement,"

"I would hope so, men are supposed to be biologically wired to fall asleep after sex,"

"Wait, we only had sex so you could get me to sleep?"

"That and I fancied some fun loving with my boyfriend. I love you, Eric, simple as that. I just wanted us to make love, that and the fact I am exhausted and really need some sleep." I giggle lightly, Eric chuckling as he shakes his head, his lips pressing a kiss onto my forehead.

"You're adorable, you know?" He murmurs softly.

"Wait until this little one arrives, they'll soon be number one in your adorable book,"

"Are you jealous about that fact?"

"Maybe I am," I smile jokingly at him, Eric chuckling as he kisses me again, pulling my body closer to his where I rest my head and my hand on his chest, my leg lying over his waist.

"Difference is, he or she will be adorable in a cute way, you will be adorable in a sexy way," He whispers before kissing my nose.

"I think you're adorable in a cute way,"

"Not a sexy way?" He feigns hurt.

"Nope," I stick my tongue out at him cheekily in a joking manner, Eric chuckling as he shakes his head, his lips touching mine again in a soft kiss.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that, now, go to sleep, Miss sleepy head."

"I'm not sleepy anymore,"

"You have got to be kidding," Eric groans, making me giggle as I climb on top of him so that I am straddling his waist.

"Maybe a round two will make me sleepy?" I smirk at him as I run my finger along his chest.

"Oh, it will, will it? Then be prepared to have your world rocked again," And he rocked my world until I screamed out his name and him mine, then after that we fell asleep exhausted in each other's arms.

**AN: Casual chapter, I know, but as one of my reviewers has pointed out, the good chapter **_**may**_** be ending soon so I thought I would grace you all with at least one more good one. After all, Jason never has really been the none shit stirring kind…**


	88. Solving The Case

**AN: Thank you to BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah , SomebodyWhoCares, TeaCupHuman, ljhjelm49, ashmo2000, ILoveVikings and mindy781 for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter eighty-eight

**Sookie's POV**

"I'm real nervous, Eric," I murmur as Eric pulls up in front of Jason's house, my body is literally shaking as panic sets in. We have just been at his mom's house collecting our things, and then we had a silent journey here, I have been running all the worst case scenarios in my head, and now I'm worried. I'm really worried about this, and I'm starting to wonder why. Jason knows that Eric and I are together, he knows that I'm pregnant. It's hardly a secret anymore. So why do I have this bad feeling at the pit of my stomach? Eric shuts off the engine before looking at me, concern radiating through his eyes as he takes in my slightly shaking form. He rests his hand over mine.

"Why are you nervous, Lover? It is only your brother, he isn't that scary," Eric chuckles, but I throw him a very serious glance.

"Eric, I have a really bad feeling about this, I don't know why, but I do." I deadpan, leaving no room for argument as I climb out of the car, the wine gift bag in my hand. We didn't know what to buy Jason, and considering he has a lot of women around, I thought wine would probably benefit him more. Eric disagreed, so he picked up some beer and a DVD for Jason as well.

"Well, how about we tell him you're not feeling well today so we can only stay for an hour?" He suggests as he comes round to me, his arms wrapping around my waist as he leans down and kisses my cheek softly. I sigh.

"We can't do that to him, he said he was going to make a big Boxing Day dinner for us all, I would feel horrible if we cancelled on him now," I look down. We really are stuck in a dilemma. "Maybe I'm just being stupid," I shake my head, giving in. Why should I feel cautious for? I'm probably just being daft, after all, pregnancy hormones do screw you around a lot; maybe I'm just thinking that because the hormones are making me feel it?

"You're not stupid, Sookie," Eric hugs me closer, his hand resting on my tiny baby bump. I still can't believe I have one. Better yet, I still cannot believe I am pregnant. I never thought I would get to be a mother, but now that this opportunity has been given to me, I don't want to let it go.

"I feel it; my hormones are everywhere, I don't know how you put up with me,"

"Quite easily, especially after last night. There is always an upside to every downside of your hormones," He smirks at me, making me whack his chest playfully as I blush a deep red, the front door of Jason's house slinging open where my brother trots down the steps towards us.

"Sookie, Eric, good to see you both," He grins at us, I smile back at him as I walk over and hug him before passing him the wine, Jason thanking me. Jason shakes Eric's hand when he approaches him, Eric then handing Jason the gift bag full of beer and that comedy film Eric said was hilarious. I think we watched it the other day, but I kind of fell asleep. Not because it was boring, but because I felt absolutely exhausted.

"I hope you had a good Christmas, Jason," I smile at him as he leads us up into his house, him throwing us a grin over his shoulder.

"Oh, a very good one. Had the new girlfriend round, we didn't leave the bedroom. She's a wild one; she says she lives in Shreveport. Glad I met her," I couldn't help the cautious feeling that rose in me.

"Oh, what's her name?" I probe, my worried eyes meeting Eric's. All he does is shrug before he wraps his arm around me as Jason leads us into his living room. My eyes darting around the room instantly, when I see no sign of anyone I sigh in relief.

"She's exactly my type. Nice figure, plenty to hold," He even motions to what he means by making cupping motions on his chest using his hands. She has large breasts then. "Sweet, beautiful, blonde, blue eyed. Gorgeous. Great in bed, too," He notes thoughtfully.

I take another deep breath. If he doesn't tell me her name right now I am going to throttle him and shake him until he tells me, I need to know. I rest my hand on my stomach as that nauseous feeling begins to overtake me again.

"She's called Sophie," I swallow hard.

"W-where is she?" I whisper, trying not to let my nerves show, for all I know this could be a completely different Sophie, I mean, seriously, what are the chances this is the same Sophie who is out to destroy Eric and me? Next to nothing, surely.

"She's just upstairs, we were kinda busy, she's just slipping into something and getting cleaned up," Jason shrugs as he disappears into the kitchen, leaving me there to shake lightly, Eric's arms wrapping around me instantly as he strokes through my hair.

"Lover, what is wrong? Are you cold?" Eric probes as he looks down at me, I shake my head.

"S-Sophie. D-do you think..." I trail off, Eric frowning at me.

"Sookie, you aren't making much sense, are you okay? Do you not feel very well? We can go if you want," He presses the back of his hand against my forehead before he cups my cheek. "You do look a little peaky and you do feel hot," He looks at me worriedly.

"Oh, hi," I look over to the doorway where I can see Sophie walking into the room as she wraps a bathrobe around herself, and it's not just any Sophie. It's _the _Sophie, the one who is out to destroy Eric and me, the one who wants to hurt me along with the rest of her evil gang. I cuddle closer to Eric as I feel his body stiffen; now he knows what I was trying to tell him. I knew I wasn't being ridiculous, I knew I should have trusted my gut instinct right from the beginning.

"Jason!" I yell, him rushing into the room immediately were he stares at me, Sophie waltzing over to him where she wraps herself around him, Jason smiling at her before he kisses her, her giggling against his lips. I cringe.

"Mmm," He murmurs as he pulls her closer. I shake my head at him as I head out of the front door, leaving Eric to jog after me.

"Sookie," He grabs my hand and spins me round to face him, tears pouring down my cheeks. I wipe at my eyes. Crying isn't going to solve anything; I don't even know _why_ I am crying!

"Sook!" Jason rushes out of the door where he charges towards me, Sophie moving to stand in the doorway where she smirks over at me, she is lucky I am not running over there and ripping her God damn hair out. But I need to be civilised. I will not reduce myself to _her_ level.

"No, Jason, no. I can't be around _her_, not after everything she has put me through, not when she is out to destroy my relationship and hurt me!"

"Sook, what the heck are ya on with? Sophie is a sweet lass, she's real nice, you aint even met her before," Jason frowns at me, his stupid, clueless expression making an appearance. I genuinely cannot believe how blind he is being about this, surely he can see from how distraught I am that I have met her before. She and her little gang have been trying to wreck Eric and me since day one. I'm so worried that they will get so close that Eric will give up and go; I'm so scared I will lose him. I know deep down that he would never leave me, that he loves me to no end, but there is still that ounce of fear. If they keep pushing and pushing and pushing, as well as prodding and prodding, they may succeed. That is my biggest fear. Losing Eric.

"Look, Jason, you don't know anything about this, but take it from me, she is a bad person, and she has been trying to _hurt_ your sister. Her and her gang almost _killed_ Sookie by pushing her down the stairs. You have to believe us. She may look as though butter wouldn't melt in her mouth, but the truth is she is pure evil. You are getting yourself involved with a woman who wants to harm your sister," Eric explains to Jason as he holds me close, obviously trying to soothe me. Whether it is the upset side of me or the angry side of me he is trying to soothe though, I do not know. But I am starting to think the angry side is winning. I want to take this advantage and slap her silly, phone the police, do _anything_ I can to get her away from me. For good.

"You're lying, she wouldn't hurt a fly. She said she not met you, so you guys must be lying. What's wrong with her? Do you guys just not like her? 'Cause there is no need to be nasty about it if ya don't, Gran always told us not to lie, Sook,"

"Are you be serious, Jason? _I am your sister_. You should believe me, why would I lie to you? Why would you ever doubt me? I'm your _sister_, you _have_ to believe me!" I plead with him, Jason looking between me and Sophie with a confused expression. Surely he cannot be debating this…

"Unbelievable," I hear Eric mutter at the same time I shake my head and storm over to Eric's car where he opens it for me, I climb in. I watch through the window as Eric shouts a few words at my brother before climbing into the driver's side.

"Come on, Lover, we will go back to ours, we will relax and forget about this. Your brother will realise his mistake soon enough," Eric assures me as he starts up the car.

"I don't know if I want to forgive him even if he does come begging. Eric, he's my brother, he should have believed me, believed _us_, right from the beginning with no questions asked. But look at him, he's chose that tart, the woman who helped to try and kill me. He turned his back on me, his own sister, for _her_," I emphasise my point, Eric sighing as he drives off, his hand resting on mine as he squeezes my fingers lightly.

"Don't let it get to you, Sookie, this is what Sophie and her gang want you to do. They _want_ you to disown your brother, he's your only family, with him out of the way it just leaves you with me and the baby. Their next target will be to separate you and me, that way you will be on your own. This is what they want to happen, don't let them win,"

"You sound like a detective,"

"I would make a pretty great detective," Eric nods happily, making me giggle as I lean back against the car seat, my body relaxing more now that this is out of the way. Maybe Eric is right. Maybe this is what they want to happen; they want me isolated on my own. That way I will be easier to attack, easier to break down. I won't let that happen. They will not win.

"Hmm, would Detective Northman like to show me his detective work later on?" I throw him a sultry look, Eric gawking at me before he shakes his head, his gaze snapping back on to the road. I love teasing him.

"You are very naughty, Miss Stackhouse," He shakes his head, obviously flabbergasted with my sudden change in moods. My hormones must confuse him as much as they confuse me, one minute I'm upset, then angry, then upset and now I'm horny. My hormones are crazy.

"Does that mean Detective Northman is going to punish me?" I feel all giddy teasing him, I love seeing him trying to control his natural urges, the ones that are telling him to jump me.

"How can you be so horny like this after all of that?" He briefly looks at me.

"I have no idea, blame the pregnancy hormones," I giggle, Eric shaking his head again. Yep, I have definitely confused my poor Detective Northman. The least I can do is make sure he solves his case, both the one between my legs and this one regarding the group of untrustworthy cows who are out to get me and my relationship with Eric.

I need them out of the way. _We_ need them out of our lives once and for all. Not only for our sanity and our safety, but for our baby's safety as well.


	89. Ups and Downs

**AN: Thank you to TeaCupHuman, GloomDusk, mindy781, BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah , AlphaSprout, SomebodyWhoCares, ljhjelm49, rebecca t.p. wrecker, ILoveVikings and ashmo2000 for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter eighty-nine

**Eric's POV**

"Eric," My Lover moans through a soft breath as I kiss over her nipple, my tongue licking over the sensitive nub, her skin is practically burning against my body, her legs wrapping tighter around my waist, pulling my hard throbbing member closer to her wet pussy. Her pussy is crying for attention, as is my Lover, she wants me to bury my cock deep inside of her; she wants me to bring her to orgasm. She wants me, and I want her. I gently repeat the process on her other nipple, my mouth enjoying the honey taste of her skin, her moans signalling the pleasure she is gaining through the gentle caresses of my tongue on her soft skin.

"What do you want, Lover?" I murmur as I kiss the top of the swell of her stomach lightly.

"I want you to kiss me, for one," I make my way back up her body where I kiss her heatedly, her arms wrapping around my neck as she clings to me.

"What's number two?" I cock an eyebrow at her, Sookie moving her hips lightly, causing my cock to gently graze her pussy, both of us moaning.

"Your cock inside of me," She states boldly, making me grin as I sit back on my heels.

"Let's try something a little different," I gently grip her ankles where I bend her legs so that they are towards her chest. "How flexible are you, Lover?"

"Let's find out," She murmurs as she rests each of her feet on my shoulders, her pussy open and bare to my eyes. I smirk as I line myself up before pushing into her, Sookie arching her back as I grip her legs, gently pushing them back against her chest as I start to thrust in and out of her. I have so much access in this position, why did we never think to try this before?

"Oh, God…" Sookie bites her lower lip as I lean down between her legs so that I can kiss her. It would seem my Lover is _extremely_ flexible, even with the small baby bump sat between us, but we are not putting any pressure on her womb, so we should be fine to make love like this.

"Eric will suffice," I chuckle as I push deep into her, Sookie moaning out my name as she arches her back, her breasts being thrust at me.

I gently flick and pinch at her nipple, Sookie whimpering under my touch as she pants my name, only encouraging me further as I speed up, my thrusts becoming faster, harder, deeper and more determined. Only my Lover can make me feel like this, only she can make me so hot and horny that I have to hold onto my sanity with slippery fingers.

"I'm so close, Eric, so close, please make me come!" My Lover shouts out, a huge grin forming on my face as I graze my gentle touch along her stomach where I press my thumb to her clit. I add light pressure as I start to stroke her most sensitive part in circles using my thumb, Sookie panting my name numerous times until she finally screams it, her body shaking while her womanly juices rush out of her and all over my cock.

I thrust into her a few more times until I soon follow after her, my come spraying inside of her as I roar out her name. I carry on moving until we have both calmed down from our highs. I reluctantly pull out of her before I allow her legs to fall back onto the bed as I collapse down beside her, I can tell that her body is practically limp as she has to visibly force herself to roll onto her side so that she can cuddle into me, my arms wrapping around her so that I can help her with her mission. I kiss her forehead as I push her damp hair out of her eyes, Sookie sighing happily.

"I love you," She whispers as she rests her head on my chest, her finger drawing a pattern along my stomach, my muscles contracting under her touch.

"I love you, too, beautiful,"

"Eric, I'm kind of scared about our baby, what if they're born too early? What if something happens and…God…"

"Sookie, what are you going on about?"

"I've just been thinking; some babies are born up to three months early, sometimes more. The chances of survival are never brilliant, and…I worry. What if that happens with us? What if our little one is born too early? I couldn't cope with that…"

"Lover, you are only fourteen weeks pregnant, we have a long time until we even have to start thinking about that, but let me soothe you now," I begin as I shift slightly on the bed until I am looking directly at my Lover, our eyes locked. I can see the concern and fear in her eyes.

"Our baby will have a normal birth, you'll be screaming and breaking my hand with your grip, I'll be pale and panicking, he'll be born around about on time and he'll come out crying as a signal that he's okay. But even _if_ he was born earlier than expected, he would be fine. They have the best equipment and staff possible, our baby will be born alive, healthy and safe no matter what. Don't worry about that," I stroke her cheek with my finger, Sookie smiling at me as she cuddles closer, obviously feeling satisfied with my attempt at soothing her. But I must admit for her to even come out with something like that unexpectedly is odd in itself.

"Why do things have to be so complicated and stressful?"

"It's called life, Lover; unfortunately everyone has to go through the downs as well as the ups,"

"It just feels like we have more downs than ups considering everything,"

"Sometimes you have to battle through the downs, no matter how scared they make you, before you even find a hint of an up,"

"You're an up,"

"Which part of me?" I smirk at her, Sookie hitting my chest playfully as I bark out a laugh.

"You in general are an up in my life, I love you. I actually don't know what I would do without you,"

"You're an up in mine, too. I cannot imagine my life without you now that I have found you," I tug her closer, my lips pressing a soft kiss to her forehead before she closes her eyes and falls asleep in my arms. I just hope I can protect her from all these downs.

**OxOxOxOxO**

"I don't feel up to this, Eric," Sookie groans at me as I guide her into the court house, today is the day of Quinn's trial, but Sookie isn't exactly in the best of places. She didn't sleep very well last night, she and Jason had another argument yesterday over the phone, her morning sickness this morning was horrid, she couldn't stop gagging. I swear to God she was throwing up for an hour. But, not only all of that, she is in an extremely bad mood, the same bad mood she has been taking out on me because of the fact I'm starting back on the set of the photo-shoots tomorrow. Overall, she just hasn't had a very good few days. It also doesn't help that New Year's Day was only a couple of days ago and we had to spend that entire day travelling.

"Let's just get this over and done with, the sooner it's over the quicker we can go back to our hotel and relax. Just you and me cuddled up on the couch with some pizza as we watch a film of your choice," I assure her before kissing her cheek, Sookie placing her hand over her mouth. She is beginning to look a little peaky…

"Eric, I really do-" She doesn't get to finish off her sentence before she is rushing off, leaving me to run after her where I soon found her hunched over throwing up on the floor, her hand on her stomach as she sobs. Looks like she didn't quite make it to the toilet, then again, even I don't know where the toilets are in this place.

"Oh, God, Sookie, you didn't tell me…"

"I told you this morning I didn't feel well," She slides down the wall where she sits on the floor, her head leaning back against the wall as she takes a deep breath, her hand rummaging into her purse where she pulls out a tissue to wipe her mouth with. I pull a face when I catch a glance at the pile of vomit sat near her, but I can see she is too weak to move without support. I head over to her where I help her up, Sookie leaning on me as I lead her out of the corridor and sit her down on one of the wooden built in benches in the main court house corridor. I look around, trying to spot a janitor or someone who can come clean up this mess, but when I don't spot anyone I frown as I sigh.

"Lover, just stay here and relax, deep breaths. I'm going to go find a janitor and your lawyer, we're going to have to rearrange, you cannot go into court in this state," I shake my head before jogging off down the corridor, leaving my Lover sat there. I must admit I didn't like leaving her, I wanted to stay with her, she isn't exactly in the best of states at the moment, but due to the empty corridors and lack of staff or other people around, I didn't really have much choice. We can hardly leave that vomit puddle there, likewise we can't not tell her lawyer about this. This is our excuse for postponing this trial. I know it has been moved around a lot already, but the last thing Sookie needs is this added stress when she is sick with a bug. I wonder if this is why she has been so moody lately. She never is in a good mood when she's ill or feeling crummy.

After collecting Sookie's lawyer and a janitor, we rush back to Sookie who is still resting, her eyes closed, but she isn't asleep. That much I can tell if her uneven, deep breaths are anything to go by on. I hate seeing her like this, the morning sickness alone is bad, but if she has that and a stomach bug…God, it's going to be horrible.

"Sookie, do you feel up to standing in the witness box? If you would prefer it we can try and rearrange a new date, or we can put you in a quiet room with a glass of water and you can give your statement through live cam that will be linked into the court room," Sookie's lawyer gives her some options, her eyes opening to take in her lawyer before she moves them to take in my worried gaze.

"Um…I'll do the live cam, I'm sure this is nothing serious. I've probably just hit the worst of my pregnancy sickness, apparently it's supposed to ease off after this point, so I guess this is its last strike," Sookie giggles dryly, obviously trying to lighten the mood and ease off my concern, but that doesn't quite work. I will always worry about Sookie. _Always_. I watch as Sookie takes a deep breath and stands up, my arm instantly wrapping around her in support, almost as if I feared she was going to faint right then and there. She smiles at me gratefully. I couldn't help the dread building up in me; I have a very bad feeling about this.

But on the bright side, Sookie and I have a plan on how to catch out the deadly bitches. I guess that is something for us to keep our spirits high for.


	90. Plan

**AN: Thank you to TeaCupHuman, Millarca666, mindy781, SomebodyWhoCares, AlphaSprout, ljhjelm49, BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah , RamintaD, ashmo2000, ILoveVikings, fondie0280 and shell74 for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter ninety **(wow, ninety chapters…)**

**Sookie's POV**

Staring at the empty space beside me didn't help me feel any better. These last few days have been nothing but stress for me, not only did I have to go through the trauma of the trial, but I have also had to face watching Eric getting all up close and personal with Miss slutty Nora. I groan as I sling my eyes closed again, a small whimper leaving my lips as I curl up into a ball and pull the covers around me tighter. Quinn pleaded guilty at the trial, which meant his sentence got lessened. He was charged with attempted murder and breaking and entering overall. He's going to be serving at least thirteen years in prison all together, but unfortunately that is without good behaviour. I dread to think how soon he will be out _with _good behaviour. Just the thought they would let that pest out again sent cringes down my spine.

The worst part about these last few days is that Eric and I haven't seen each other that much, the majority of that having to do with those stupid photo-shoots, but the main part of it being because of our little plan. This plan though is killing me. I have had to go nights without Eric beside me, so as you can imagine sleep hasn't been coming easily.

"Stupid plan," I sob, my arms cuddling the pillow closer to me. As much as I want those evil bitches out of the way, I can't help but feel a pang of regret over this plan. I hate having to pretend to hate Eric, I hate having to look at him as though I don't love him. It's not true, I do love him, and he knows that, and he loves me. But this stupid plan we have come up with involves us…breaking up basically.

I know it isn't real, I know we are still together and this is all fake, we are just pretending, but I am making myself sick over thinking about it all the time. I worry. I always worry, I always panic and I always feel like everything is going to fall apart even though I know it won't. Eric and I would never let each other go, which means all my scary theories are false.

"I miss you," I murmur as I throw the pillow out of the way, my hand reaching for the small teddy bear Eric bought me. He knew this would be hard me, as well as him, so he bought me this teddy bear to cuddle whenever I missed him, and I gave him my favourite perfume for him to spray on a pillow or a shirt, just so he can feel as though I'm with him.

To my dismay there is a loud knock on the door, the fist rapping against the wood three times. I sigh as I force myself to climb out of bed, I'm only dressed in my light pink nightgown, where I head to the door and open it, half expecting it to be a member of staff. To my surprise it isn't and I soon find myself swept up into strong arms as the door slams shut, my back now being pressed up against it as he kisses me. I wrap my legs more tightly around Eric's waist, my hands diving into his hair as I deepen our kiss. It has been so long since I saw him properly.

"I've missed you," I breathe out when we finally pull back for a breath.

"I've missed you, too, so much," Eric hugs me closer as he presses light kisses down my neck.

"Are they buying it?"

"They better be; being away from you for so long is killing me. I hate having to wake up without you in my arms, I hate having to try to go to sleep without you beside me; I have missed you so much. I miss just being able to see you all the time," He murmurs as he carries me over to bed where he lays me down, him lying beside me where I instantly curl into his body, his arms wrapping around me tightly. I sigh as I close my eyes, my head resting on his chest while I listen to the soft thumping of his heart, my hand instantly zoning in on the swell of my stomach.

"Oh, Eric," I whisper softly as I cuddle closer to him, his lips seeking mine for a tender kiss.

"I can't stay long, I have to leave in a moment to get down to the next set, but I will try and get back here soon," He kisses my nose, making me whimper in protest.

"Let me give you a leaving present then," I climb on top of him where I straddle him, my lips taking his hostage as I kiss him deeply, my hands sliding under his shirt where I run my fingers along his toned abs. It feels like forever since I last caressed his gorgeous body. I nip at his earlobe.

"How long do you have before you have to go?" I murmur in his ear, Eric panting heavily in response, and I haven't even done anything to him yet.

"A-about twenty minutes, maybe less,"

"We better make it a quick one," I kiss his jawline softly while pulling down his zip and popping open the button on his jeans, Eric nodding breathlessly as he lifts his hips up so that he can push his jeans out of the way with his boxers. I smirk at him as I slowly slide onto him. I'm glad I didn't put any underwear on now. I connect my lips back with Eric's as I start to rock, his cock feeling so good inside of me, Eric moaning at the sensation, his hands gripping my hips with some force. He begins to eagerly thrust up into me, obviously desperate to seek out my dripping wetness.

"Oh, God, Sookie," Eric groans as he helps me move more firmly against him while he carries on to thrust up into me randomly, not even trying to find a rhythm, but instead trying to find the wall that is holding my orgasm back. He knows that if he can even just crack that wall, my orgasm will come tumbling out.

"Eric, Eric, Eric," I pant, speeding up my pace as I begin to bounce on his cock a bit more while rocking, Eric and me moaning even more as he quickly rolls us over so that he is on top, his thrusts becoming harder and faster as his cock goes deeper into me. I arch my back while crying out his name, already feeling my wall beginning to crumble.

"Sookie, I need you to come," Eric growls out as he sits back on his heels, him holding me close as he bounces me on and off of his cock, my hands gripping his shoulders tightly as I ride out the pleasurable waves by helping Eric bounce me off of his large member.

Soon enough I find my wall breaking as I scream out his name with my orgasm, my womanly juices whooshing out of me as Eric howls out my name, his body shaking with his release. I sigh when I feel his warm come shoot inside of me. I huge him close while I allow our bodies to shake lightly together until we have both calmed down from our little session. Talk about the mother of all quickies.

"We needed that," I kiss his neck before resting my head back on his shoulder, his arms wrapping more tightly around me, whilst being careful of the baby bump, as he lays me back down on the bed, him collapsing beside me.

"You know, Lover, we may need to stage the next step in our plan," He points out as he pulls up his jeans and boxers where he refastens them.

"I don't want to think about it, not right now, I just want you to hold me," I sigh, Eric offering me a sympathetic smile as he pulls me closer to him.

"I know, but we can do this as often as we like if we can out do those bitches," He reminds me.

"I know, I just…." I take a breath. "I don't know. I'm fed up of all of this; I just want it to be you, me and the baby, no one else. I just want us to live the romantic family life we have always wanted to live; I'm just fed up of everyone trying to ruin that,"

"I know, Lover, which is why the sooner this is over and done with, the sooner we can start that life. Get rid of everyone and everything we don't need, just you, me and our baby," He rests his hand on my tiny baby bump. I smile at him. He's right.

"Okay, so, what's the next step?"

**Eric's POV**

"How are you hanging in there?" Nora probes as she comes up behind me and gently rests her hands on my shoulders, I am sat down on one of the fold out chairs; I had to resist the urge to cringe at her touch. I look up at her to see her looking down at me with some concern.

"Alright, I guess," I shrug like its nothing, Nora coming round to sit in the chair beside mine where she crosses her legs elegantly. She really needs to invest in a longer skirt and a less revealing shirt.

"It must be hard considering it all, I mean you and that woman – what was her name – Snookie being separated can't be easy on you. Not with that baby being involved, are you sure it's even yours?" I clench my fists whilst trying to keep a passive expression on my face. I cannot give anything away.

"I've been wondering about that, but I believe that may just be due to the bitterness rising up in me thanks to the break up," I sigh, looking down at the floor to show how upset and confused I am. I want to try and resemble a man down in the dumps, but it is hard to portray, especially when I know that Sookie and I are as strong as ever.

"I'm sorry, Eric," Nora grips my hand lightly; I offer her a sad smile. I don't know how much more I can deal with; I cannot stand her being all over me like this.

"It obviously wasn't meant to be, I mean, I need to be with someone who I can trust, you know, someone who won't hide anything from me,"

"What are you going to do now?"

"Exactly what I usually do, get on top of another girl," I lie. I want to vomit just thinking about touching another woman, I love Sookie and she is the only woman for me. I cannot even imagine myself with someone who is not Sookie, so that alone makes this plan that much harder. I just hope we can pull this off…we're so close to reaching our goal. I can tell.

"Mmm, any particular girls in mind?" Nora cocks an eyebrow at me suggestively.

"I don't know, I was thinking I may try out a threesome. Me and two beautiful women. God, I bet that's fun," I grin to myself, trying to make it look as real as possible.

"I'm sure I could arrange a little something for you," She rests her hand on my knee, obviously testing the water, when I don't react she slowly moves her hand up my leg where she rests it on my thigh, a bit too close to my member than I would like.

"I would love th-"

"Eric Northman, what the heck do ya think ya doing?" Sookie bellows at me, making me jump up out of my chair in surprise. Nora staring at her like a deer caught in the headlights.

"What's it to you what I'm doing, you dozy cow!" I yell straight back at her, Sookie shooting me a very hurt look, but I can't tell if it is a genuinely hurt expression, or just a make shift one for our little staging here.

"You know what, you're right, I've had it with you. You go be a manwhore, you're a waste of space, this baby deserves better than a sperm donor like you," Sookie snaps at me as she charges up to me, her hand making contact with my face as she slaps me hard and fast. Okay, we didn't discuss that being part of the plan. I watch baffled as Sookie stomps away, my hand rubbing the growing warm spot on my cheek, no doubt a bright red mark is probably developing there. But I guess this makes it all look just that little bit more real to our witnesses. I guess Sookie will just have to make this up to me, and I know exactly how she can do it.

"Oh, Eric, you poor thing, come with me, I can help you get sorted. Maybe my cousin and I could…I don't know, help you feel better? We've never liked that girl of yours, we can have a bitch about her with you if you like," Nora assures me, making me grin at her.

Maybe I can get Sophie, her cousin, to finally admit what she and her bitches did and are planning to do to Sookie. All I have to do is record the evidence. God, I hope this works for not only my sake, but for Sookie's and our baby's, too.


	91. Success

**AN: Thank you to Team-Sooric-Delena, Northwoman, ljhjelm49, fondie0280, janiaco, OMG, SomebodyWhoCares, mindy781, Millarca666, AlphaSprout, TeaCupHuman, GloomDusk, ashmo2000, ILoveVikings and The Vikings Succubus for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter ninety-one

**Eric's POV**

"I don't know about this, Eric," My Lover frets. She is sat on the bed, her legs crossed; her hand massaging her small baby bump as she looks at me uncertainly.

"What is wrong, Sookie?" I sit down on the edge of the bed next to her while I pull on my black wife beater, Sookie sighing sadly. I think my Lover may be having second thoughts on our plan, that or she has some concerns; maybe it is a bit of both.

"I just…I don't know. Eric, you're going out with them tonight, I know it's to a bar out in the open, but…they're going to want more than a drink and a natter about me," She points out.

"Are you worried I am going to do something I shouldn't do?"

"I…maybe…I don't know," She shakes her head, her distress regarding this becoming very blatant as light tears begin to well in her eyes. "I know you would never cheat on me, but what if they insist? You can hardly say no, what with the fact that in their eyes we're broken up,"

"Lover, I promise you that I will not go that far, yes, I am desperate to get them to admit to what they have done and to what they have planned, but I am not willing to cheat to get that. I would sooner die than take part in infidelity. I love you, Sookie, I would never do anything of the sort and I know you know that, I can tell, but I do understand your worry. They may become suspicious if I were not to show interest in them…"

"How far are you willing to go with them?"

"Depends how far you would like me to go. I, personally, do not want to go further than holding hands, and even that thought makes me feel sick to my stomach,"

"What if they try to kiss you? You can hardly push them away," Sookie sighs. I hate seeing her so defeated, so worried, so fed up. I just want all of this to be over; I can't stand to see her so upset.

"Sookie, I will try to avoid that at all costs, I hate this as much as you do," I brush a few stray strands of her hair behind her ear before I cup her cheek, Sookie leaning into my touch as one stray tear leaks down her cheek. This is a strain on us both, I know that.

I gently wipe away her small tear with my thumb, my arms wrapping tightly around her as I kiss the top of her head. Maybe I shouldn't do this. I can't stand to see her so distraught over it all.

"I'm just so scared, Eric, for all you know they could drug your drink and then while you're not thinking correctly they could take advantage of you!"

"No one has ever taken advantage of me, nor will anyone _ever_ take advantage of me. I will guard my drink wisely; maybe I will stick to water. That way I will be able to smell any change made to it,"

"What if the drug doesn't change the smell?"

"All drugs change something, whether it is the look, smell or taste. I will find out either way, I am a very cautious man, Sookie, I will be careful," I kiss her nose lightly.

"Eric, even if this does work and you do get a recording of them admitting to everything, would the court even accept it?" Sookie looks up at me.

"The private detective I hired said that the recording, if I were to get one, would be submitted as a confession from her. It can and would be used against her as long as no one were to go against using it, but he assured me that even if someone did object to this evidence, they would not win for the simple fact that it would be a confession to attempted murder, that alone makes the case very serious," I repeat to her what my detective told me. If we were to go through all of this just to have that piece of evidence ruled out, then I would be furious. I would demand I see Quinn, see if I can't persuade him to drop them in it, after all, if he did so he may get a lessened sentence. I know that is a down point, but let's face it, I would rather him have a slightly smaller sentence if it means most of those bitches will be behind bars.

But I do not know if Sookie would share similar views to me or not.

"Okay..." Sookie murmurs as she reaches over for the teddy bear I gave her where she cuddles it close to her, my heart breaking. I am hurting her, I can see that.

"Sookie, I know we have not seen each other much, and I know this is hard and upsetting for you, but I promise that when tonight is over I will come back here to you, I love you," I kiss her gently, Sookie kissing me back. I sigh as I run my fingers through her hair. I want nothing more than to stay here with her, hold her, kiss her and love her. I am as fed up with all of this as she is, but hopefully it will all be over soon.

"How are you going to record their confession?"

"I will get them talking, and when I feel the conversation is edging towards the truth, I will excuse myself to the bathroom where I will attach the '_wire_' as the detective calls it, and let it record any conversations from there onwards,"

"This is all sounds so complicated,"

"It is," I murmur.

**Sookie's POV**

I stayed up all night waiting for him. He told me he would come back here to me when he was finished, but he hasn't. I have refused to sleep because I was expecting him to come over, but he hasn't and I'm worried. But my problem is that I don't know if I'm worried because he's done something he shouldn't have, or whether I'm worried because they've done something to him and he's in trouble. I run my hand through my hair, my panic rising within me. Almost as if he could sense my apprehension there is a knock on the door, making me jump up where I rush over and sling the wooden barrier open to find Eric leant up against the doorframe. He has huge black bags under his eyes, he looks very rough around the edges and what makes this scene the worst is that he has lipstick all over his cheeks and neck.

"Eric…what did you do?" I was almost too afraid to ask that very question, but a beam of confidence must have over took me as I drag him inside, slamming the door behind him. I spin around to turn an accusing look on him; I swear to God if he has done anything that I will disapprove of, I will never forgive him. Never. He made me a promise, to which I trusted him, and if he has betrayed me I don't know what I will do. I need that trust, but I don't want to doubt him. I don't want to believe he would cheat on me, he wouldn't… I know he wouldn't, so, God, if you are listening, please do not prove me wrong now. Prove me right. Show me that the man I love is not a cheat. Show me how amazing, loving, perfect and trustworthy he truly is. I know he is.

"God my head hurts," He groans as he wipes his hand over his face. He stares at me, this frown taking over him. I wonder if he even remembers anything.

"Answer me," I demand in a strong voice, not backing down. I need to know.

"I got it," He shoves his hand into his jacket pocket where he pulls out a small black recording device. I want to do nothing more than dance with happiness, but I don't plan on doing that until I know the full story behind _how_ he got that evidence.

"Still doesn't answer my question," I stick to my guns. I sit down on the bed, my eyes watching Eric's every move as he pulls out a bottle of water from the mini-fridge in the room. He pops the cap off before draining half of the bottle in one gulp practically.

"I did nothing that would dishonour you,"

"That doesn't fill me with confidence,"

"Sookie, I had a few beers with them, I got them talking, they kissed my cheek and neck a few times, obviously trying to turn me on, I was repulsed by them, but obviously I had to try and hide that fact. When they got talking I excused myself as planned, I set the wire up, I returned and here we are. We have the evidence, Sookie," He steps forward, a huge grin on his face, almost as if he expected me to fling myself into his arms and cling to him. But like I said, I can't do that until I know all the facts. Eric sighs as he runs his hand through his hair, his gaze meeting mine as he kneels down in front of me, placing the bottle of water to the side out of the way before he takes my hands in his, his gaze still holding mine.

"Sookie, I have not done anything to which we haven't talked about before. We agreed that they could get a little personal, not up in my face, grinding against me personal, but the kind of personal which includes a little flirt and a kiss _if_ pushed. I did not kiss either one of them though, no kisses, no cuddles, no hand holding, I had a few beers, they had vodka shots, yes, they did kiss my neck and cheek, but that is all. Their target was to seduce me, it did not work. I played along, but managed to avoid the worst of their attempts; I walked them home and then lied to them. I said that we should do it again sometime, they agreed, said that maybe next time I could come inside with them. I faked a smirk and agreed as I kissed their cheeks goodnight,"

"If that is the truth, then why didn't you come here when you were done? How come you have turned up tipsy, looking like you haven't slept in months and have lipstick all over you?"

"Sookie, it is six in the morning. I walked them back to their hotel rooms, and then I fell asleep on the couch in the reception area. The bell boy, Barry I think his name was, woke me up, I felt groggy, had a headache, my back was killing me and I felt like shit. I didn't spend the night with them if that is what you're worrying about,"

"I don't know what I am worrying about, I'm sorry, I just…this has all…God," I sob, hating myself so much for even doubting Eric, I knew right from the beginning that he would never cheat on me, I didn't even believe it then when I was questioning him. I knew he wouldn't have betrayed me, and I'm being proven right.

I jump into his arms, clinging to him tightly.

"I knew it, I knew you would never do that to me, I hate myself so much for even _contemplating_ that you _might_ have. I knew you wouldn't have,"

"Sookie, God, Sookie," He holds onto me even tighter. "I would think and do the same if I were in your shoes. We have both been under a lot of stress; we have both felt the strain of this ridiculous plan but look at us. We've done it," Eric grins at me.

"Not yet we haven't, we won't have succeeded until they are behind bars," I whisper, Eric sighing at that pointed fact before he pulls back to look at me.

"I know, but it will happen,"

"I hope so, now go get cleaned up. You stink," I laugh; Eric chuckling as he gently kisses me.

"I love you, Sookie,"

"I love you, too, so much,"


	92. Stress and Relief

**AN: Thank you to Millarca666, ljhjelm49, SomebodyWhoCares, mindy781, ILoveVikings, GloomDusk, TeaCupHuman and ashmo2000 for reviewing xx **

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter ninety-two

**Sookie's POV**

"I smell coffee," I grumble dreamily as I begin to stir from my sleep induced state. After all the stress of the last few days, I have lacked a lot of sleep, but I have made up for that greatly throughout today by having a long sleep in. I crack an eye open in time to see Eric sit down on the bed beside me, a huge grin on his face as he leans down and kisses my forehead. I smile up at him lazily while I stretch out along the bed before rolling onto my side, allowing myself to indulge in the heavenly smell of the caffeine in Eric's hand. I may not be able to have it myself, but I can certainly appreciate the smell. That aroma on its own is working wonders on me.

"It's helping me with my hangover,"

"You still have one?" I frown up at him while sitting up.

"It's just a dull headache now,"

"How much did you actually drink last night? It must have been a hell of a helluva for you to still be carrying a hangover at like, what, four in the afternoon?" I accuse, Eric shrugging as he runs his hand through his hair, his face scrunching up while he tries to remember back to last night. I'm surprised he even managed to remember anything this morning when he came by.

"I can't remember exactly, but I know I didn't have enough to get drunk,"

"That's obviously a lie if you're stull hung-over even know! You were still tipsy when you showed up this morning at six!"

"I wasn't tipsy, I was groggy,"

"I call bull crap," I grumble while climbing out of bed where I head to the mini-fridge and grab a bottle of ice cold water, I pop the cap off and take a few gulps of the cooling liquid.

"Okay, I got drunk, it was the only way I could even feel _remotely_ comfortable with sitting with those whores," I spin round on him then, my glare blaring over at him.

"I really hope you are on about Sophie and Nora,"

"Of course I am!" He assures me as he gets up, obviously realising he is in deep trouble with me.

"How can you be sure of what went off last night? The alcohol could have quite easily made you forget _everything_ that may have been vital to tell me,"

"Don't be like that; I know exactly what happened last night. I'm one of those drunks who remember everything, if I was one of those guys on the _Hangover_ I would have remembered where Doug was from the beginning,"

"Difference is they were _drugged up on roofies_, that's why they couldn't recall anything. All I can say is that you must be some spectacular drunk if you can remember every single last detail of what you did while you were drunk off of your ass!" I yell at him, my anger getting the better of me. I take a moment then to take a deep breath to try and calm myself.

"Do you really not trust me?"

"Of course I trust you!"

"Yeah, you really show it," He shakes his head at me, his annoyance obviously as high as mine now.

"I don't know what to think, Eric, when I saw you this morning you told me you had had only a _few_ beers, now you're telling me you've had _a lot_ of beers and that you were indeed drunk. Not only that, but you claim that you slept on the couch in the reception area of _their_ hotel. How did that happen? Why didn't you make a break from there once you were done and sorted with them?"

"You really want to know? Yes, I got fucking wasted, okay? And I slept on that couch because when I had come out of the elevator I was swaying as the room spun like mad; the night shift manager _insisted_ I sit down for a moment before I went anywhere. In fact, he was going to call me a taxi, but before it arrived I was passed out on the couch, he didn't want to disturb me. He was a real nice guy to let me stay there like that,"

I place the water bottle down before I rub my temples, my own pounding headache beginning to make an appearance while I take deep breaths.

"I just wanted a straight answer, Eric; you're telling me a completely different thing now than what you told me early this morning. How am I supposed to react?" I challenge him.

"Look, we're both stressed, we're both tired, let's just sit down, calm down and talk about this. We've both had a lot on our plate,"

"I think I have more on my plate than you do, it's not _you_ they are aiming to kill. It's not _you_ they have tried to kill. It isn't _you_ they want dead and out of the way. It isn't _you_ who is causing all of these problems. It's me…" I run my hand through my hair as tears spring to my eyes. "It's me. It's all my fault. You wouldn't have to deal with any of this if it wasn't for me…" I whisper dejectedly while collapsing onto the bed, my head resting in my hands.

Eric soon sighs before I feel the bed shift beside me, a strong arm wrapping around me. I lean into his embrace, his lips pressing a kiss to the top of my head.

"This has become too much for you to handle, hasn't it?" He murmurs, making me nod silently.

"I…I just…I don't know," I wipe away my loose tears, already feeling stupid for crying.

"If I could cancel this contract, I would, but I can't. I've signed on the dotted lines. There is just another week and a half left on the contract and then I'm free. _We're_ free to go about what we want to do. Do you think you'll be okay staying with me for this next week or so?"

"What do you mean?" I pull back to stare at him; worry building up inside of me.

"I mean, I can see how stressful this has been on you as it is, stress isn't good for you or the baby. What I want to know is if you'll be able to cope staying here with me, especially when we fly to France, without breaking down. I'm so worried about you, Sookie, it is ridiculous. I spend nights awake thinking about you, worrying; I just want you safe and healthy. You and the baby. I'm not saying I don't want you here, I do, God, I do, but if you feel like you're better off back at our home, just tell me," I close my eyes while taking a deep breath, not quite sure how I should answer this dilemma. It is touching to see him have so much concern for me welling inside of him, I love him so much more just for that fact, but I don't think I want to be away from him. Not again.

"Eric, these last few days when we have had to be separated, when we have had to pretend to detest each other, it has been horrible. I felt so empty and lonely without having you with me, I know that sounds so…clingy, and I hate that. I hate that I sound clingy, but I genuinely can't be away from you without missing you like crazy, without spending every second of every day thinking about you, those nights sleeping in this bed on my own, they felt horrible. Cold. Lonely. Miserable. You're my hope and my light as lame as that sounds," I laugh half-heartedly, Eric smiling at me fondly as he wraps his hand around mine, his gaze meeting and holding mine.

"It doesn't make you sound clingy, Sookie, it makes you sound human. I feel the exact same way. I love you, Sookie, and I know times are tough right now, but we can get through them, right?"

"Of course we can," I nod determinedly, Eric smiling as he leans over and kisses me softly.

"You know, I have had today off, and I believe I have tomorrow off as well due to the storm that's brewing, so why don't we spend tomorrow here, in each other's company, relaxing, talking, we'll go to the hotel restaurant for dinner. We can even have a day at their spa if you like, I've always fancied myself to be a hot tub kinda guy," He chuckles, making me laugh as I hug him tightly.

"That sounds perfect to me, and I am sorry, Eric, for being so irrational with you. I should have thought first," I sigh, regretting my earlier reactions, but to be fair I did have reason behind them.

"That doesn't matter, Lover, not now. You were in the right to question me like that; you needed to know all the facts that were in play, I would have done the same thing in your situation,"

"Really?" I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Yep. It had nothing to do with trust; it was about gaining information, weighing out the factors and finding out the truth. I guess I just reacted badly because I felt like I was being interrogated," He shrugs, but I can see where he is coming from. I did come on quite strongly with my questions.

"I am sorry about that,"

"Like I said, Lover, no worries. It is the past, it is of no significance to us anymore, but if you would like more proof I can take you down to the hotel tonight, you can talk to the bell boy and the manager, they'll both tell you the same thing I have,"

"I know they will, I guess you were right earlier when you said about the stress and lack of sleep, kind of gets to your head. Paranoia much…"

"You are not paranoid, Sookie," He runs his fingers through my hair.

I smile at him as I shift on the bed so that I am laid down, my head being supported by the soft pillow. I turn onto my side so that I can face Eric once he has lain down beside me, his coffee now gone and forgotten about. It's probably stone cold now, anyway.

"I love you, Eric," I cuddle into him, his strong arms wrapping around me in love and comfort.

"I love you; too, you know that,"

"I know," I smile. "Also, I know this is a bit off topic, but I'm starving," I deadpan plainly, Eric chuckling as he snatches up his phone.

"I'll order us a pizza in; I'll get the hotel to add it onto my tab,"

"Our tab, Eric, I refuse to let you pay for all of this on your own, the only reason we have this hotel is because of our plan,"

"That and it's a great retreat away from Nora," He grins at me while dealing up the pizza place. I could hardly disagree with his statement.


	93. Relaxation

**AN: Thank you to Millarca666, ljhjelm49, mindy781, ILoveVikings, SomebodyWhoCares, GloomDusk, ashmo2000 and TeaCupHuman for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter ninety-three

**Sookie's POV**

"I have booked you a full day at the hotel spa where you shall be pampered like the Princess you are," Eric informs me over breakfast. We are sat in the hotel café area, Eric has a cup of black coffee and a full English breakfast made up of two sausages, two rations of bacon, two eggs, a puddle of beans, three hash browns, two slices of toast and mushrooms sat in front of him. How he can eat so much is beyond me, just the smell of that is making me feel sick. I, personally, decided to stick to a more continental breakfast, one that consisted of a yoghurt and a bowl of warm porridge. Not only is it healthy for not only me, but for the baby as well, but it doesn't make me feel sick just thinking about eating it. Plus it tastes amazing. Drink wise I decided to stick to some cranberry juice.

"You didn't have to do that!"

"I know I didn't, I wanted to. You have been under a lot of pressure, Sookie, very unnecessary pressure which could have potentially threatened yours and our little one's health. I wish for you to enjoy yourself today, relax,"

"What about you?" I probe cautiously while he cuts up his sausage before popping the slice in his mouth; I couldn't help looking away in disgust. I haven't felt this ill around certain foods since week ten of my pregnancy, and that wasn't even that long ago!

"I have a few things which I need to sort out, but once they are done I shall join you just in time for the massage session,"

"What time will that be then?" I frown. I am sure he said we would be spending today together, you know, rekindling our romance after going for these last few days without each other due to our plan.

"You will just have to wait and see. I will not be gone for much longer than about an hour,"

"Where could you possibly be going in this weather? The wind is rapid, it is practically tearing trees out of their sockets, the rain is pouring down and there is _lots_ of thunder and lightning. It isn't safe to even leave the building!" I protest, Eric smiling at me, obviously trying to comfort my nerves, but he is doing nothing for them. I need him to tell me he isn't stupid enough to go out in a storm that could potentially put him at risk.

"I'm just nipping back to my hotel room, collecting some clothes, and then I'll be right back. I have to make a few calls while I'm at it, too. I need to double check the Paris flight dates and times, are you sure you will be okay coming along with us?"

"Of course I'm sure; I don't want us to be separated from each other anymore. We have spent so much time together that when we're not together, it feels…weird. Horrible," I whisper, Eric taking my hand in his, his thumb rubbing soothing circles over the skin on the back of my hand.

"I know, I feel the same," He murmurs before leaning over the table and kissing me gently.

"Eric, I don't want you to go out in this weather, at least wait until it lessens up a bit," I try to persuade him, Eric getting up where he pulls on his jacket before leaning down and kissing my forehead, placing an appointment card in my hand.

"One hour tops; now go enjoy yourself. It's all paid for, my treat to you to make up for all this stress," He tells me before quitting the café, leaving me sat there on my own staring at the pink spa card in my hand. It says eleven thirty on the card. I have another twenty minutes before I'm due there. I sigh. I am very worried about Eric going back to his hotel, not just because of the weather, but because of who else is staying in that hotel. I don't want any trouble to take place, nor do I want them throwing themselves at him. He's my man. But even though there is that concern, I am also very worried about the weather. The roads will be slippery and very unsafe and being in a metal car whilst there is thunder and lightning is definitely not a good idea. I just don't want him to get hurt. I don't know what I would do if I lost him, what _we_, our baby and I, would do.

**Eric's POV**

"What do you mean the flights have been moved?" I yell down the phone while trying to pack my things into my suitcase. I refuse to stay in this hotel any longer, I need to be with my Lover, we have everything we need, we can now get back together again, tell everyone we made up. Just as long as I am back with her, I have hated every single night I have had to spend on my own in an empty, cold, lonely bed. I need to be able to cuddle my Lover, make her feel safe.

"I do apologise, Mr Northman, but the weather conditions have been horrendous and they refuse to allow any flights to pass while this storm is out there. They said they have moved the flights to happen in a week rather than what we originally planned," Mr Richie explains to me, my frustration rising. I was banking on us getting to France as soon as possible, not just because I want this stupid contract out of the way, but because Paris is the city of love, I wanted to make everything up to Sookie while we were there.

I know I can still do that, but it's going to be delayed. I groan while slinging my jeans into the suitcase, Mr Richie still ranting off loads of apologies for the inconvenience.

"I know it cannot be helped, but I can't say I'm pleased with this. We basically have one week spare before the contract is due to take place again. What do you expect us to do in this time? Do we need to stay here in the hotel, or can we go back to our homes?"

"I personally would prefer it if you remained in the hotel, that way we can all get on the flight together, but if you wish to go home for the week, see family and friends, then go ahead I shall not stop you. Just make sure you get back here in time for the flight because I refuse to rearrange your tickets," He warns me, I roll my eyes. It would seem he still has not learnt that I do not take well to being told what to do.

"I will do as I please, if you value me and truly do want my Lover and I to take part in these photo shoots, you will do what is necessary surely, which includes rearranging our tickets if necessary," With that I put the phone down on him, no longer feeling like entertaining him. I wish to get back to my Lover, I told her one hour and I plan on sticking to that. After finishing up my packing, I zip up the bag and head down into the lobby where I check out of my hotel room. Luckily my room had already been paid for by the company, so all I had to do was write my name down and toss my key card into a whole in the counter. When I was finished signing up I left the hotel room where I climbed back into the taxi. It is still pouring it down outside, in fact, the roads are beginning to flood slightly and the sky, despite it being mid-day, is pitch black just about, yellow streaks of lightning lighting up the sky, thunder rumbling above. Perfect scene for a horror movie.

When I get to Sookie's hotel I pay the taxi driver, grabbing my suitcase, before legging it inside but even by the time I get inside I still end up drenched by the rain. That just goes to show how bad the rain is right now. I sigh while heading into the elevator where I go into our room so that I can place my suitcase on the bed for easy access; after all, I do need to put some dry clothes on. After getting dried off and dressed into dry clothing I head out of the room and down to the hotel spa area. The staff members instantly guide me over to Sookie who is sat in a salon chair, a woman crouched down near her doing her nails for her. I smile at my Lover before leaning over and kissing her softly. She grins while kissing me back.

"One hour, almost to the exact minute," Sookie laughs as she glances at the clock on the wall, I grin at her before helping her up, after the woman has gone and gave her the all clear, where I hold her close and kiss her deeply.

"I have some news for you," I inform her, already planning my week off in my head, I plan on taking Sookie down somewhere quiet, maybe near a lake. Just a peaceful week away from everyone and everything, just us on our own, that is exactly what my Lover and I need. I believe I shall have to look into this further, definitely before our week off begins. I wish to surprise my Lover with a romantic, peaceful week away before we fly over to Paris. I know we will have more romance there, but, however, there will be the photo-shoots preventing us from exploring the majority of that romance. So this is the perfect time for us to rekindle that romantic side of our relationship.

"Oh, and what news would that be?"

"You know what; I don't plan on telling you. Let's make it a surprise instead," I smirk, Sookie frowning at me. I know how much she hates surprises.

"That's cruel. Can I at least have a hint?"

"Hmm…no," I tease, nipping at her neck, making her moan lightly.

"Don't torment me, not yet," She murmurs in my ear before pulling back, winking at me, and then skipping off ahead of me. I growl playfully as I follow after her towards the massage parlour of the salon, hmmm, I could do with a massage myself. Tight, knotted muscles and all.

"Eric, you know, we should really listen to that tape, just to make sure we actually have the evidence, in fact, just to make sure it actually recorded it,"

"You're right, but that is a worry for later on. Right now you are to relax; this is not our number one concern. I meet with the detective tomorrow; we shall listen to it tomorrow morning before I pass it to him,"

"Okay," She smiles while kissing me. Relaxation; that is exactly what we both require right now.

**AN: Okay, extremely casual chapter I know, I but the next chapter will be a hell of a lot more interesting I promise and I promise to try and update ASAP so we can get to the exciting action quicker! xx**


	94. Peaceful Surprise

**AN: Thank you to MSR82, charhamblin, SomebodyWhoCares, TeaCupHuman, Millarca666, ILoveVikings, ljhjelm49, fondie0280, vilannh, RamintaD, mindy781, Bubblesroolz and AriaYu for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter ninety-four

**Sookie's POV**

These last couple of days have been quiet, at least, in my opinion they have. I haven't heard or seen anything of Nora, or of any of the gaggle of evil people, the only real fault I can give to these last few days is Eric's secrecy over this '_surprise_' he has planned for me. I don't like it when he springs surprises on me, not because I don't enjoy them, but during a time like this, I am just not in the mood for surprises, I have had enough of those lately to last me a life time. I don't want to be in the dark, I want to actually know about this surprise, after all, it could require me to prepare for it. The last thing I need is to be thrown in head first into this surprise if it requires me to be prepared. For all I know, I could need a speech ready. Highly unlikely, but still, just a thought.

Another bonus to these last few days is that Eric and I have sat down and listened to the tape, luckily there are no problems with it. In fact, it's perfect. It's as clear as day, you can hear every annunciation of the words they speak, but the best part is, we have captured Sophie saying, and I quote, '_Felicia tried to get rid of her with mine and Quinn's help, but she only requested Quinn to deal with the danger zone, you know, deal with eliminating her, shame it didn't work, you wouldn't have been in this horrible situation otherwise_'. I found that it brought a huge smile on my face hearing her say that, but even though she admitted hers and Felicia's part in the plan, it doesn't mean that they will one hundred percent be sent down. Eric has handed the tape over to his detective who is sitting down with the police tonight to discuss this new evidence, apparently what will happen is that it will be handed in as evidence to which it will then be played to those accused who will have to admit to saying that, they can hardly deny it with that evidence.

The only possible problem that could possibly take place now, is that the Judge refuses to have the tape in the evidence section of this case. But our detective is supposedly confident that that will not be the case, he said it is a clear confession that can hardly be ignored, especially due to the severity of the accusation on my part. The Judge can hardly dismiss it.

"Lover, stop worrying about that tape, it is all sorted now,"

"How do you know I'm thinking about that?"

"I can see the worry on your face; I would have to be an imbecile to not notice the worry on your expressions. Sookie, it is all sorted, there is nothing to fear, all will turn out as we planned,"

"You _hope_ it will. Nothing is definite," I remind him, Eric sighing as he takes the next left.

"It will be, do not worry about that,"

"Have you phoned Pam yet?" I raise an eyebrow at him. He has spent the last few hours telling me to remind him to phone Pam; he said he needed to check in on his bar, he wanted to make sure it was running smoothly without him. I have spent the last hour though napping, my energy has been lacking majorly lately, something which I do not appreciate, especially when Eric and I are trying to get frisky and all I can do is yawn. Not only is it rude, but it kind of destroys the mood too.

"I did, while you were sleeping I pulled over and made the call, the bar is running smoothly and we are apparently earning above the amount I originally estimated, which means we will hit the breakeven point much sooner than I anticipated at first,"

"At least business is booming,"

"It is indeed," He murmurs while pulling up outside of a small brick cottage, you can tell it is fairly old and that it has been worn down over the years, giving it that cosy feeling from the outside. It looks beautiful. The garden around the cottage is a bright, healthy green colour; you can tell it has been cared for. I climb out of the car, my gaze landing on the sea waves crashing against the shore line behind the cottage. I couldn't help the bright smile on my face. I look over at Eric with a curious look, this knowing look on his face as he smiles at me, pulling our suitcases out of the boot of the car.

"I thought we were going to the airport to go to France?"

"The flight has been delayed for a week due to the poor weather conditions not only over here, but over there as well. We will be catching a flight there in a week's time, so for now I thought we could spend this free week alone in a remote, peaceful place," he explains, but before he even reaches the end of his small speech, I have my arms thrown around him giddily.

He holds me close, kissing me gently.

"That's why I rented us a car rather than ordering us a taxi, this way we can travel up to town for any shopping we need as well as travel anywhere else we may need to go,"

"I'm glad you thought ahead. You know, I was very reluctant regarding this surprise, but I must admit I am pleasantly surprised, in fact, I love it," I whisper, my gaze going back to the cottage where I can see the stepping stones leading up to the house.

"The man who owns this place offered it to me for the week, he only uses this as a holiday home, and he never comes down until Summer time," Lucky for us it's still Winter, meaning that we have this place to ourselves, it is also very fortunate that it is sunny down here so this little delay couldn't have come at a better time. It's much better weather here than it was back in New Orleans.

"Was this what your huge secret surprise was?" I switch my gaze back to his while I grab my suitcase, Eric grinning at me slyly as he nods.

"Yes, I thought a week to ourselves was exactly what we needed, something to help us relax, take our minds off of everything. Privacy, exactly what we need," I couldn't help but nod in agreement as I lead the way down the stepping stone all the way onto the small porch of the cottage, I wait for Eric patiently as he produces the key and unlocks the door, allowing me to go inside ahead of him. On entering the cottage I am lead straight into the living area that is practically screaming comfort. There is a built in fireplace with a brown loveseat in front of it, along the back wall where the fireplace is there are shelves that are filled with books, all of them fairly old ones. I can see things such as the full works of Shakespeare and Pride and Prejudice on there.

The man who owns this place obviously enjoys books set back a long time ago, not that I am complaining, I must admit I do enjoy those myself. There is a basket in the corner that is filled with different coloured wool with several pairs of knitting needles sticking out all over the place, there is a chandelier hung up in the middle of the room, one of those old fashioned ones, there are two lamps, one on each side of the room, and to finish off the look there are a few candles placed along the fireplace. There is even an old fashioned patterned rug sprawled out along the floor where the loveseat is. The best part about this room is that there is no television and no phone. Peaceful.

"I have always wanted to live in a peaceful place like this," I murmur quietly while wandering around the room curiously, leaving my suitcase beside the doorway. I turn around to see that Eric is leant up against the door frame watching me carefully; he is obviously reeling in my reaction to his surprise.

"Maybe we can invest in a holiday home such as this, a place where we can escape to as and when we please," He suggests with a small smile, I grin back at him as I nod enthusiastically, heading over to him where I hug him, Eric holding me closer as he kisses the top of my head.

"This place is beautiful, Eric, just look at that view," I motion to the window that gives us the full view of the small beach sat behind the house. Even the sand is golden. It's gorgeous.

"It is indeed a wonderful view, but nowhere near as good a view as you are," I couldn't help blushing.

"I'm surprised they didn't want to do a photo-shoot in a place like this,"

"As am I. But you never know, they may have something like this in store for our trip to Paris, remember, Lover, that includes you, too. You have agreed to it,"

"I signed away my soul to it," I sigh, already regretting doing that. At first I thought it would be great, you know, more time with Eric, getting a feel for the experience myself as well as being able to keep an eye on that Nora tart, but now I don't want to do it. I have had enough of all these photos and Nora, I just want to go back home with Eric, go about our normal lives. Well, as normal as they can get.

"How are you finding this contract, Eric?"

"I am rather enjoying it, I find myself intrigued by the places they use as background and I also like the idea of the travelling around to do the photo-shoots. It is an experience that I do not regret, other than the Nora fact, of course. That is the only bit I do regret,"

"So you like modelling?"

"I find it enjoyable, yes,"

"Would you ever do it again?"

"I believe I would yes, especially if it gave me yet another opportunity to advertise my bar," I had forgotten all about that interview they promised him.

"When does that happen again?"

"Well they have arranged for one to happen before we leave for our flight to Paris, and then I shall be having another one in Paris, two in Paris in fact. I believe Mr Richie said a French magazine was interested in me, they wished to hear more of my ambitions,"

"Oh," I sigh quietly. I am starting to feel as though Eric is considering that other contract they offered him; I think it was a seven month one, give or take. I don't mean to be selfish, but I really hope he doesn't consider it, I don't think I could cope if he took that one up.

"Mr Richie has enjoyed working with me, even with my stubbornness and occasional cocky anger, but he wishes to extend that other contract to one year,"

"Are you thinking about taking it?"

"I have been thinking about it, but it would depend on when the shoots were to happen. After all, I do need to actually run my own business; I cannot keep relying on Pam to run the business that I have always wanted to set up,"

"Would you take it though?"

"Probably not, I would rather stick to my original plan which was to run a bar, that has always been my dream, not standing around trying to look pretty for a camera, I do not have the patience for that as everyone has probably discovered by now," He chuckles, making me laugh lightly as I hug him again, needing to feel close to him.

"Lover, what is wrong?"

"Nothing. I just want to forget about everything,"

"Maybe I should show you to the bedroom,"

"Maybe you should," I smirk before kissing him teasingly.


	95. Screwed Up Royally

**AN: Thank you to vilannh, Millarca666, TeaCupHuman, SomebodyWhoCares, ljhjelm49, Guest, Bubblesroolz, ILoveVikings and ashmo2000 for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter ninety-five

**Eric's POV**

Looking through the window I spot Sookie sat on the rocks near the shoreline, she is gazing out at the sea waves. She is just sat there in one of her dresses, her legs laid out in front of her, I can see that she has her hands on her small baby bump, she is rubbing it softly. I can tell she is deep in thought, in fact, she has been like that for a couple of hours now, whatever is on her mind is causing her great distress and it is also causing her mind to turn over whatever is bothering her. She has not been very responsive to much of what I have had to say to her this morning, after last night she just kind of shut off, her thoughts overruling everything else. I brought her here in order for us to relax and be together, have some romance, but it would seem there are greater things to be dealt with before the calm can happen.

I head outside where I walk over to Sookie, her eyes switching to me briefly where she smiles at me weakly, but her smile does not quite reach her eyes.

"What is on your mind, Lover?"

"Just things,"

"What things?"

"Us," She whispers, looking down, obviously feeling ashamed of herself for thinking about us as a couple. But I do not fault her for the thoughts.

"What about us?" I probe while sitting down beside her on the large rock.

"Tell me again why you don't want to do the one year contract,"

"Because I have my own business to run, I cannot keep leaving it in the hands of Pam, this was my dream, not hers," I tell her immediately without even thinking, I figured my answer was obvious, but judging from her facial expression I have said something wrong.

"About this dream of yours, Eric, what is in this dream? Has it altered at all?" I try to catch her gaze, but she keeps avoiding my curious eyes.

"My dream was to run and own a bar of my own, a successful one at that. It has not altered since I first targeted that dream," She sighs then, her eyes falling closed as a stray tear falls down her cheek. I frown. I feel like I have done something wrong.

"Do you have any other dreams bar that one?"

"No, I do not believe I do, I have everything I could possibly ever dream of,"

"What about your future, what do you see there?"

"I see my bar being very successful, I see myself making a healthy profit, shaking hands with other businessmen and women over great business deals. I see myself being a proper businessmen like all the other males in my family,"

"Is business the only thing that matters to you?" She sneers at me.

"You matter to me," I murmur, reaching out for her but she hides away, shifting slightly away from me, I reel back in hurt.

"I obviously don't matter enough. Eric, it's okay you saying you love me and taking me to romantic getaways like this, even trying to protect and care for me. That means the world to me, but when the baby and I don't even factor into your future plans or your decisions; I can't help but wonder…"

"You do factor in…"

"You've never said so. I asked you about the contract, the business was your first answer. I asked you about your future, you answered with your business. We weren't even mentioned, or implied for that matter," She rests her hands on her stomach, her thumbs rubbing soothing circles on the small swell of her body.

"Sookie, you and our baby mean the world to me. Okay, I admit it, neither of you were planned, but I don't regret either of you. I love you and I love our baby, I would do anything for you both,"

"Anything but place us in your future or your decisions…"

"Why are you being like this?"

"I'm being realistic, Eric. Growing up I was one of those girls who always wanted to meet their Prince Charming, I always wanted to get married and have children, I wanted to be loved and appreciated by the man who called me his. I kept my desires for this secret, I knew, even back then, that not all men are perfect, but I met you. You seemed so…amazing, you were perfect in my eyes. Tall, blue eyes, blonde hair, gorgeous, cocky, you make me laugh and then you showed me your sweeter side and I fell for you. You may call me yours, but you never mention me in any of your plans. Not usually, anyway," She whispers sadly, her fingers wiping away her tears.

She takes a deep, shaky breath before climbing off of the rock and walking back towards the cottage, I follow after her helplessly.

"Sookie, please, Sookie," I catch her hand, forcing her to turn around and look at me, making her stay with me. At least momentarily. I need to sort this out. I can't lose her.

"What, Eric?"

"How can I make this up to you?"

"I don't know," I search her eyes, needing to find _something_ I can do to keep her here with me. I can see this is killing her, but I can almost guarantee that it isn't killing her half as much as it is killing me.

"You are my life, Sookie; I would give up _everything_ if it meant I could be with you, even if it was only for a day. A minute even! I would rather have nothing than everything if it meant I could have you," At this point more tears flow down her cheeks, my desperation becoming unbearable.

"I love you, Eric, but I need you to think about not only me, but our baby as well. It's not just you all these decisions affect, there are two more lives they affect as well," She reminds me before sliding her hand out of mine. I watch speechless as she disappears into the cottage, no doubt to go to our bedroom and pack her bags. She's going to leave me. I can feel it. I rush into the cottage where I head straight into the bedroom to see her grabbing a blanket and two pillows.

"Where…I thought…God, I thought you were going to leave me," I run my hand through my hair in frustration and relief. Frustration that I may have pushed her to the point of leaving me and relief that she isn't going anywhere. At least, not from what I can see.

"I'm not going anywhere, Eric, I'm going to stay here with you, we have a lot to talk about, so for now I'm going to sleep on the couch downstairs. We need time to actually sort this out; I don't want to give up on us,"

"I don't either, never. In fact, you stay in bed, I'll sleep on the couch," I take the blanket and pillows from her, Sookie going to protest but I shake my head, holding my hand up. "Sookie, you're pregnant with our baby, you need to stay in comfort, I can deal with the couch. Just as long as you stay here and we get passed this. We've been through worst, so we can get through this. Just give me a chance to make this right," She holds my gaze for a few minutes silently, only causing me more anxiety, before she nods meekly, a sigh leaving my lips as I close my eyes briefly in relief.

"Thank you. You will not regret this, I promise," I kiss her cheek, Sookie nodding before I leave the room to go and place the blanket and pillows on the couch. I will go through anything and everything if it means I can make this up to my Sookie. I didn't realise how self-centred and selfish I was being until now, I never really registered what I was saying, I never really thought about it. I've had this business planned since I was a teenager, it has been a permanent plan for over ten years now, it has become a solid dream of mine, Sookie and our baby are my dream as well, my future, but because they were never originally planned, I fear I forgot them. Something to which I am very ashamed of myself over. I hate myself for making Sookie feel so worthless and unappreciated. I have done my best to love and care for her, but I never thought about how it was the little things that meant the most to her. I never realised my mistakes until now.

I vow to correct all my mistakes, I vow to be better to Sookie, I vow to make her and our baby part of all my decisions. She was already my future; I just never programmed that into my head. God, I hate myself for this. After placing my things down on the side, I collapse onto the couch, a sigh leaving me as I run my hands over my face. I thumble for my phone in my pocket where I scroll through my contacts until I get to Pam's name, by this point my body is on alert, my nerves shaking in fear, in fear of losing Sookie. I can't lose her, I really can't.

"What do you want?" Pam answers in a bored tone, knowing Pam she is sat with her feet up as she files her nails; she's probably just had a meeting if I were to go by on her careless tone.

"Sookie and I are on the brink of separation," I murmur. Even I could sense Pam sitting up, everything suddenly becoming serious and more defined to her.

I know I need to do this on my own, it is my fault Sookie and I are in this position, but maybe Pam has some advice which could assist me in proving to Sookie that she is my everything. I realise now that just telling her that I love her isn't enough, I need to start showing it more, but not in the way I act, but in the way I approach things. I need to start taking her into consideration more often. Her and our baby. _Our_ baby. My family. _Our_ family.

"How the fuck did you screw up?" She yells down the phone at me, causing me to pull the phone away from my ear. I can see she is about as happy as Sookie and I am regarding this situation.

"I have been inconsiderate,"

"No change there then," Pam notes snidely, I can almost imagine her rolling her eyes at me. But I cannot fault her, I have always focused more on myself than anyone else, it has always been about me, I have never had to think about others in my decisions. Other than when my father used to be around, I always had to take his reaction into consideration. Growing up the only thing I ever wished for was for him to tell me he was proud of me. He never did say it.

"Go on then, tell me how you were inconsiderate this time,"

"She asked me about my dream, I told her my dream was to own a successful bar. She asked me if my dream had changed at all, even lightly, I said no. She asked me about what I saw for my future, I said I saw myself running said bar, living my dream. Yesterday I was considering this new contract they have offered me, but I revealed that I am going to turn it down because I wanted to run my bar rather than stand in front of a camera,"

"Just stop there, bro; it's difficult to listen as it is. You're killing me. How can you not mention her? You claim to be in love with her, yet I am yet to see you even contemplate her in your plans. You can't love her that much. You sure it isn't just lust?"

"I love Sookie, Pam," I growl, hating her for even assuming that it would be anything but that. I have never felt anything like this towards a woman before, it has to be love. In fact, I am positive that it is love. I would bet my life on it.

"Then start showing it more, it's alright you telling her you do, but unless you actually show it and make her part of your life and not just a side dish, she is going to feel neglected. You could show her all the attention in the world, buy her lots of gifts, take her around the world, tell her every second of every day how much you love her, but that is not what love is, Eric. Women don't want to be spoilt with shoddy things like that, we want to hear you make us part of your life. Right, here's an example question that should wake you up a bit. Your friends have invited you to play poker down in Vegas, but Sookie wanted you two to go to the park for the day, what do you do?"

"Ask Sookie if I can go, we can go to the park whenever we want,"

"Wrong. You deny your invitation to Vegas and remain there with Sookie, that would have shown her she comes first and that she is a part of your life, by asking her if you can go elsewhere and cancel on her, it's going to hurt her and make her feel unimportant. Jeez, I can tell you're a relationship virgin still," I growl at that. I do not appreciate her classing me like that, I am not a relationship virgin, I am just a student who is still learning. I learn from my mistakes.

"I do not know what to do, Pam, I fear I will lose her and our baby…"

"What arrangements have been done currently?"

"She's staying here with me, but I'm sleeping on the couch for now. She wants us to sit down and talk all of this through,"

"Ouch, major rejection going on there. Look, Eric, I can't offer you much advice; I've never been in that position because I'm not stupid enough to enter such a ridiculous thing as a relationship. This is your problem; I can't give you the answers. Figure it out," She puts the phone down on me then. Even my own sister will not assist me in this; I do not know what to do. She was my last hope for advice; I have no one else I can turn to. Other than Sookie. I need to talk to Sookie. That is what Pamela was trying to get me to see. I need to talk to Sookie. Almost as if she could sense my anxiety she enters the room, smiling at me weakly and awkwardly before sitting down on the armchair. She is sat away from me…

"Eric, I know I'm probably being unreasonable, and I know I'm probably overreacting but-"

"But you want me to act more like a loving boyfriend than that of a distant Lover," I finish off for her, already knowing what she was going to say.

"Yeah…exactly. It takes two people to make a relationship, Eric, and if those two people truly do love each other, then those two separate lives should have started to become one. Not in a freaky we have to be together every single second of every single day one, but as in we think about each other, as in we become the centre of all decisions. It's not I did this, or you want that, it's _we_ want this, _we_ did this and that. In a relationship there shouldn't be a you and an I,"

"There should be a _we_," I finish off her sentence again, Sookie nodding meekly. I sigh.

"I'm not doing this to be horrible, Eric, I'm doing what I think is best. I need to see you take me and our baby into account. We do exist, even if we don't fall into your future or your dreams,"

"You two are my world," I look up at her then. "I cannot lose you two, you are all I have. All I need. I am sorry for what I have done Sookie, but please…please…don't go. Don't leave me,"

"I don't want to, but unless I become part of your world, like you are mine, I might have to," She whispers painfully, leaving me speechless, my jaw opening and closing, but no words are coming out. She sighs before getting up and heading into the kitchen, leaving me there with my thoughts. I have screwed up royally.


	96. Beginning of Working it out?

**AN: Thank you to pk22477, whodat2010, Bubblesroolz, janiaco, mindy781, ILoveVikings, SomebodyWhoCares, Millarca666, vilannh, AlphaSprout, TeaCupHuman, GloomDusk, Aria Yu, ljhjelm49 and ncmiss12 for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter ninety-six

**Sookie's POV**

Waking up in a cold, empty bed felt horrible, I hated feeling so alone in such a large bed, I hated not waking up in big, warm, secure arms. I hate lying here feeling more alone than ever. I know Eric is only downstairs, it isn't like we are worlds apart, but that is how it feels at the moment. I feel like we live on two completely different planets, I feel as though we're slowly drifting away from each other. I know I am being ridiculous, and I know I'm probably being selfish by thinking this way and laying all the blame on him, but it's not just him, I know that, it's me as well. I am as much responsible for this as he is. But this is our chance to try and overcome this; this is our chance to work together, if he will allow us to try and if he is willing to take part in this rebuilding. Together we can re-establish our relationship; this time maybe we will be closer and open with each other. Maybe this time I will become part of his world.

I'm not asking him to change his outlook on the world, I'm not asking him to change or remove his dreams, all I am asking, _hoping_, is that he will somehow be able to incorporate me into them. I don't want to overrule his life; I just want to feel a part of it. I know I am probably asking for a lot, but if Eric really truly loves me like he claims he does, then he can at least try to make me feel more a part of his world because at the moment I just feel like a side dish. With a sigh I climb out of bed where I grab my slippers and pull them on, after that I slide on my dressing gown over my short sleeved baby pink sleep shirt and checkered blue pyjama bottoms. I head downstairs where I can smell something delicious coming from the kitchen, I debate whether or not a I should enter in there, but my rumbling stomach soon makes the decision for me as I walk in to find Eric laying two plates on the table.

He has made pancakes; one of the plates has syrup on the pancakes while the other has melted chocolate. I smile. Eric, obviously sensing my presence, turns around from his position at the fridge where he smiles at me slowly, testing the waters between us obviously.

"I made you your favourite," He points out, pointing to the chocolate covered pancakes.

"You have indeed," I note thoughtfully before sitting down at the table on Eric's orders. While he is sorting out some drinks, I rub my small baby bump lightly, allowing my thoughts to roam free. He really has put a lot of effort into this, these pancakes have been made by hand, that much I can tell, and by the looks of it he has even melted this chocolate sauce on his own as well, and right now he is in the middle of squeezing me some fresh orange juice. He really is making an effort, but unfortunately I need more than a freshly cooked breakfast and drink in the morning to rebuild the bridges between us.

The last thing I want is Eric to go all out and spend loads of money on me by buying presents, or spending his time making me meals. Sure, it shows he cares, but it isn't what I want. What I want, what I _need_, is to have him pay me a compliment occasionally, or sit down and talk to me about what we're going to do the next day, or next week, or even after he has finished this contract. I would love for him to just sit down and possibly discuss baby things with me, or express a topic we both share an interest in to discuss. Just simple things like that would be amazing.

"How did you sleep?" He probes once he has settled himself down.

"Great," I lie. I didn't sleep well at all last night, I tossed and I turned, I cried, I whined. I felt like my heart had been ripped out. I felt like I had just destroyed the best thing in my life.

"Really?"

"No," I shake my head. He could see right through my lies, he knows me well enough to know that I can no longer sleep well without him, in fact, I spent last night sleeping with that teddy bear he gave me, all because I wanted to feel as though he was close.

"Me neither,"

"We're a right pair of Muppets," I note thoughtfully, attempting at a joke but failing to amuse either of us, even I couldn't find any joy out of my own joke.

"Sookie, we really need to work this out,"

"I know," I whisper, pushing my pancakes around my plate, my appetite suddenly disappearing. I know I should eat, not just for my sakes, but for our baby's as well. I reluctantly cut up the pancake before placing a bit in my mouth where I chew on it and swallow hard. I grab the orange juice and quickly drink a mouthful, my mouth feeling extremely dry all of a sudden.

"Where do I begin to try and make this up to you?"

"You need to figure that out on your own, Eric, if you can't figure it out, then what hope do _we,_ as a couple, have?" I retort, Eric sighing as he rubs his hand over his face in frustration. I can see this is hurting and stressing him as much as it is me, but I am the complete opposite to Eric, I can control my stress and hurt, at least for a longer period of time I can. Eric struggles to maintain that calmness, but I figure that if I don't stay calm, I'll cry and that is the last thing I want to do. I'm fed up of being that woman who always cries, I want to go back to being that strong woman I was. All tears pushed to the side now. This is a new start, one which I hope to be making with Eric stood beside me if we can sort this out.

With that I push my plate away before getting up and heading upstairs, no longer able to force myself to eat. This is tearing me up inside, I am starting to wish I had never brought the subject up, but if I hadn't of brought it up, it would have continued to destroy me on the inside. I quickly get dressed into my blue sundress where I pull on my blue strappy sandals. It is fairly sunny outside, so I may go and sit on the beach for a bit, you know, to try and clear my head. Before I leave to go anywhere I go about my morning routine where I brush my teeth and wash my face before applying light make-up. I must admit I am glad that I showered last night. This way I don't have to spend ages drying my hair, I can just go about my day as I please. But no matter how I go about my day, I will never truly feel happy until Eric and I can sort this out. I regret listening to Pam, I was so confused when she phoned me, she asked me how Eric and I were, I told her we were fine.

I did find it odd that she had phoned me, I mean, we have been getting along better lately, but we have never properly seen eye to eye. So the phone call was a surprise. She said I sounded down, I told her my mind was full of thoughts; she asked if I wanted a listening ear, I told her no. I figured that if I had any problems or anything I wanted to talk about with someone, I would do it with Eric, he is my partner. She asked me about whether or not Eric has accepted this new contract they offered him, I must admit I hated the fact he had told her before me, and it annoyed me royally that she would dare ask me rather than him. At first I thought she did it to wind me up, make me frustrated, but then she sounded so genuine when she explained that she thought I knew before she did, she assumed Eric had talked to me about it first before asking her about it. She thought she was a second opinion to him. Turns out otherwise.

She then started to fill my head with doubt about Eric and me due to that, and it didn't help that she was asking me to pass on messages about the bar to Eric. I didn't in the end, because obviously I opted instead in broaching our relationship with Eric. I figured that was more important than his bar. Pam told me that if I ever needed anyone to talk to about things I couldn't talk to Eric about that I could rely on her. She seemed so genuine that I agreed I would talk to her about any problems I couldn't approach Eric with. I won't because if I can't talk to Eric about them, then they can't be that important. I don't think Pam meant to put all that doubt in my head, I honestly don't think she was even aware of half of this. All she did for me is highlight the problems I have been trying to ignore in mine and Eric's relationship, hopefully, if this works, she would have allowed us to improve our relationship. That is if Eric and I can deal with these issues.

As I go down the steps and outside I find Eric already sat on the rocks on the beach, I stand still, watching him carefully, before approaching him. This will never get sorted unless we actually talk to each other; hiding away isn't going to do anything.

"Eric?" I call to him softly, his head turning to look at me; he gives me a small smile while moving over on the large rock so I can sit down beside him.

"I am truly sorry, Sookie, I didn't mean to make you feel neglected, I didn't mean to make you feel as though you weren't part of my future or my world. You are. You and the baby. I genuinely do not know where I would be without you two, you have changed me for the better, you have made me a better man, and all I have done in return is upset you and hurt you…" For the first time ever I witness Eric crying, albeit, it is only a couple of stray tears, but tears nonetheless.

I lean over and wipe them away with my thumb.

"Eric, I know you didn't mean for any of this to happen, I should really cut you some slack, after all, this is your first proper relationship, you've never had to deal with the concept of a _we_ before now,"

"That is no excuse, Lover," He shakes his head. All I can do is sigh.

"I want what we have to work, you know, I need you, Eric,"

"I need you, too," He meets and holds my gaze.

"Eric, I'm not asking you to change your dream, that dream is yours, you have been aspiring towards this dream for many years now, I would never take that from you. All I want is to actually feel a part of your world; you can do that ever so easily,"

"How?"

"I can't give you the answers, Eric, I wish I could, but I can't. If you want us to work as much as I do, you'll figure it out. Just remember that no matter what, you will always be a part of my world. _Always_. Mine and our baby's," I rest my hand on my small baby bump, Eric flicking his gaze between my face and the bump. He runs his hand through his hair.

"I love you so much, Sookie,"

"I know. I love you, too," I whisper before standing up. I have done what I can; it's down to Eric to figure it out now. It isn't hard, and he knows that, but even if he does figure out how to do it, it may still not be enough. The damage has been done, and to fix that damage is going to take a lot of effort and dedication from both our sides. I'm willing to go through with all of that hard work; I would do anything if it meant our relationship would be great again, and deep down, I believe Eric feels the same way. He _does_ feel the same way that much I do know.

"Sookie," Eric calls after me; I turn around to look at him.

"How about dinner tonight? I'll cook," I smile.

"Yeah," I nod. "That sounds perfect," I murmur before walking off along the beach, I could feel Eric's gaze following me. I hope we will be able to sort this out over dinner, or at least while we are down here on this short break before France. I don't want to go to a foreign country with him if this isn't sorted. That much I do know, and I think he knows that too. That makes this situation all the more worse…


	97. Working Together

**AN: Thank you to Millarca666, pk22477, TriceNorthman, ljhjelm49, mindy781, whodat2010, vilannh, B-Rock525, ncmiss12, SomebodyWhoCares, TeaCupHuman, ashmo2000, Blueyedraksha, ILoveVikings and Bubblesroolz for reviewing the last chapter xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter ninety-seven

**Sookie's POV**

"Eric, I owe you an apology," I tell him sincerely, we are sat down together over dinner, he has cooked us spaghetti bolognaise, and I must admit it is delicious. But my heart just isn't into the food at the moment, I've done something I'm ashamed of, and I plan on fixing it.

"What for, Sookie? I thought I was the one who made the mistake?"

"We're both responsible for this situation, me more so. Instead of being all vague and mysterious, I should have sat down with you, talked to you, made you see where we were going wrong. If we're going to get through this, Eric, we need to do it together. Like I have been preaching, it's _our_ world. I need to learn to practice what I preach…"

"Oh, Sookie, you do,"

"No, Eric, I don't. I'm telling you one thing, but doing the complete opposite. Yes, I do consider you as part of my world, you _are_ part of my world, but that's just it. I've been treating it as though you are part of _my_ world, instead of part of _our_ world, if that makes any sense,"

"Sookie…"

"It's the truth, Eric, if anything we both need to work on this. Maybe we should start over again, build this relationship back up. As my Gran once told me, it's not always about trying to fix something broken. It's sometimes about starting over and creating something so much better,"

"Lover…"

"No, Eric, if we're going to do this, we're doing it together, even if it means we go back to square one of our relationship"

"What's stage one?"

"I move back into my old home, we meet up as often as we can just to hang around or be stupid together, get together for dates, you spend the odd night at mine and I spend the odd night at yours, things like that,"

"Square one…" Eric repeats, almost as if he couldn't quite believe what I was proposing.

"I think it will benefit us both. Eric, this is your first proper relationship and I feel like I've rushed you. I _have_ rushed you, _we've_ rushed this. We literally went from nought to one hundred in a matter of seconds, and I don't blame our baby, nor do I regret our little miracle, but I'm starting to think that the only reason we're in this situation is because we rushed everything so that we could get to the square in our relationship that included a baby. We only started dating around about four months ago, now look at us, we're at the stage of a married couple practically,"

"Sookie, all couples develop at a different rate, you know that as well as I do, please, we can start over again without having to actually go back to the beginning. I don't think I could go back to living on my own, not after having you with me, I hate sleeping down here on my own as it is and I know it's killing you…"

"I just want to do what is best for us…" I release a small tear. He reaches over and wipes away my small tear before he cups my cheek.

"Please don't cry, Lover,"

"I can't help it. I love you so much, Eric, and I haven't exactly been the best girlfriend, have I?"

"You've been amazing,"

"I don't feel like I have been. Eric, just know that you are the best boyfriend I have ever had, and I hope you will carry on to be the best, I don't want to lose you,"

"And I don't want to lose you, Lover," He gets up and walks over to my side of the table where he crouches down in front of me where he opens his arms, I eagerly allow myself to fall into them where I hold him close.

"I've missed this…" I murmur lightly, hugging him tighter, Eric reciprocating the gesture as he kisses my cheek before releasing a small sigh.

"So have I, Sookie," He assures me while sitting down on the floor, holding me on his lap. I close my eyes and enjoy our closeness. I've approached this all wrong. I realise that now. "Sookie, whatever problems we have, we can get through them without having to go back to square one, we can start over, but that doesn't mean you have to move out. I love having you with me as often as possible, I love being able to see your beautiful face every morning when I wake up and every night before I go to sleep. Not having you with me kills me practically, and I'm happy to admit that to you because I can't lose you,"

"You know I can't lose you but I'm scared that if we don't go back to square one, we'll still be adding pressure onto this relationship,"

"Sookie, I will do anything to keep you with me in _our _home. I will read every relationship book going, I'll read every baby book as well, I will plan a special romantic night every week for us. Just you and me, no one else, even if it is just watching a movie on the couch with you in my arms."

"Oh, Eric," I pull back and rest my forehead on his, I bring my lips close to his but hold back for a few moments, but I soon give in and kiss him, Eric kissing me back gently as he holds me closer. By the time we pull back I find that we both have stupid grins on our faces, despite my stray tears and the signs of wetness in Eric's eyes.

"I just…Do you feel strained or stressed over us, Eric? I just need to know,"

"Loving you is as easy as pie,"

"I meant us together, how fast we've moved, are you keeping up? Are you sure you're coping with how rapidly your life is changing? I mean, you went from being a single guy not too long ago, to now being a man in love who lives with his girlfriend and who also has a baby on the way. It can't be easy for you to go from nought to a million like this,"

"It is a bit odd, and, yeah, I guess it was a bit stressful at first, but it's growing on me, and every day I find myself loving the situation even more. I love you, I love our baby, I love having you with me…" He smiles even more, making me laugh lightly as I hug him again.

"I'm so sorry, Eric,"

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Lover, I do. I did neglect you, and I see what you meant about the whole me excluding you. I see my mistake and I will fix it, every decision, every thought, I will share it with you, just like you attempt to do with me,"

"I try my hardest, I'm not asking you to tell me every single detail of your life and thoughts, just those important bits, or those things that may affect us, or that I should know, or even if you just want me to know. In return I will do the same, more efficiently than I have been doing,"

"We're a right pair of Muppets," Eric chuckles, making me giggle as I nod in agreement.

"Yeah, but us Muppets belong together, through both the rough times and the good times,"

"I sometimes wonder if you're a wise elf,"

"Nope, just your average woman who had a wise Gran,"

"You're far from average, Sookie,"

"I could say the same about you…"

"Well, we all knew that," He notes jokingly, making me hit his chest playfully before we both start laughing. Sure, we still have a lot to do to get us back on track again, but there is no harm in having fun along the way. God knows I have missed the fun times. I'm just glad their back and I'm glad Eric and I are finally working things out without my stubbornness or vagueness getting in the way. He loves me and I love him, there is no reason why we can't work this out. We just need to start from the beginning.

"So, Sookie, where and how do we begin?"

"Um…where do you think we should begin?"

"I think we should cuddle up on the couch and watch a movie on my laptop,"

"That sounds great to me,"

"And I can stay on the couch tonight if you would like, I don't mind, like you said, new start,"

"I thought you didn't want to do it from square one?"

"I don't,"

"Then join me back in bed, I've missed being able to cuddle up to you. I've missed you to no end, Eric,"

"I've missed you,"

I know that must sound stupid, the two of us declaring how much we have missed the other, but that's just it, we haven't exactly been together, we may have been in the same house, but we haven't been in the same state of mind, nor have we really talked properly since our little hiccup, but we're back now. Both of us working together to deal with our problems.

"You know, when Pam phoned me the other day, I was quite surprised,"

"Wait, Pam phoned you?"

"Yeah, she wanted me to tell you that the bar was doing great and that she had been interviewing some people for you guys to take on as staff members. Sorry for not passing the message on, by the way," I apologise, feeling ashamed of myself for not doing so. I shouldn't have kept that to myself.

"Do not worry about it, Lover, our minds have been elsewhere, my bar is insignificant right now. But even so, she should not have contacted you, but instead she should have phoned me,"

"I thought that, which was why I felt really confused when she started probing me about us and how we were doing. Then she mentioned the contract and said some other things and it got me thinking…" I trail off.

"Was it what Pam said that made you look over our relationship and find all these weaknesses?"

"Partly," I admit truthfully, but honestly, I was having some thoughts about it beforehand, but I thought it was all just in my head, that or Eric didn't mean it the way he said it.

"And yet she never contacted me at all,"

"Really?"

"No, I have phoned her once, but that is all, and even then she never mentioned the bar or the contract," He informs me, making me frown.

This does not sound good at all, and from the look on Eric's face I'm starting to think he is beginning to draw up his own conclusion, but as to whether it is accurate or not is a whole new debate on its own…


	98. Reconnecting

**AN: Thank you to Millarca666, SomebodyWhoCares, sheetse, jroxraytech, ILoveVikings, ncmiss12, ljhjelm49, Bubblesroolz, mindy781, ashmo2000, TeaCupHuman and Aria Yu for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter ninety-eight

**Eric's POV**

After mine and Sookie's heart to heart over dinner, we were both able to identify the areas where our relationship is lacking, and I must say we have made progress since then. I have begun to spend more quality time with Sookie and we have talked more; every night I have made sure that we sat down together and talked, even if it was about the most idiotic and pointless things. I believe it was just that closeness, that need to feel wanted that she was lacking. I know I neglected her as a partner, but I am fixing that, together we are fixing it. We are both learning to confide in each other more, for example Sookie truly opened her heart up to me the other night. We had just arrived at our hotel in Paris and we were watching a film on the couch, Sookie snuggled up to my side while we watched this film about this man who knocked up this woman.

She started talking to me, telling me how scared she felt when she realised she loved me, how she thought that if she told me I would reject her, it was my claim of love to her in the beginning that gave her the confidence to tell me. But then she began to venture into deeper topics such as our baby, she admitted to me how frightened she is. She worries she will be a bad mother, she worries our child will not love her or that they will grow up to hate her. She informed me about how her mother was with her; she said that her mother was jealous of her and her brother because their dad loved them as well. Her mother grew to hate Sookie especially, she told me how it upset her, how she always hated herself for it, she blamed herself for the lack of her mother's love. It broke my heart, especially when tears began to slide down her cheeks. She sobbed to me that she never wanted to be like that, she was petrified she would end up like her own mother, or that she would make so many mistakes that our child would grow up incorrectly and have a poor life.

I soothed her the best I could. I told her she would be the best mother there could be, I assured her that our child would love her as much as I do, and I made sure she knew that she was nothing like her mother. I reminded her of how great she is with children, I reminded her of how kind and generous she was to that boy, Alexei I believe his name was, and how he thanked her for her help. Sookie has done many great things for children, she loves children and they love her. She has that natural motherly instinct. It only makes me love her all the more better for it. But it also makes me ponder over an idea. I know how bored my Lover has been, she misses being able to work, she misses having her own income and being able to pay her way. So I have decided to broach the idea of her becoming a pediatric nurse. It would not have to be full time, it could be part time alongside the small job she will have with me as my assistant. It would allow her to express herself the way she always has done, and that is by helping those who need it.

She feels it is her duty to help, and who am I to stop her from that? All I would need to do is make sure she works at a different hospital to the one she was at before, I refuse to risk my Lover returning there in case the staff do not take nicely to her due to changes in her life.

"What are you thinking about?" My Lover probes as she approaches me, I smile softly while pulling her down so that she is straddling my lap, my lips pressing to hers while my hand gently finds it way over her small baby bump. It has grown in size, only a little bit, but enough for me to tell.

"About you. Do you miss being a nurse?"

"You know I do, I loved my job, I mean, I know it was stressful sometimes and I know I had ridiculous shifts, but I enjoyed it. I was trained for that job, I loved it. I know it wasn't my dream job, but it was the job I got and it's the job I still hold dear,"

"I was wondering if you would be interested in working part time as a pediatric nurse alongside the few hours you would be doing for me,"

"You mean it?" She perks up, this huge grin making its way onto her face. I can hardly say no now. I kiss her gently, pulling away while smiling.

"I do, I want what makes you happy," She hugs me tight then, my arms immediately finding their way around her waist as I kiss her cheek.

"You approve of the idea then?"

"Of course I do!"

"Well, I have a friend who works at the hospital not too far away from our home, I will contact him on our arrival home and I will arrange for him to meet you. You will need to be interviewed among other things, but I am sure he would love to have you on board,"

"Thank you, Eric," She kisses me again, but before she can pull back, I hold her closer, my lips maintaining hers as we kiss tenderly and lovingly. I soon find my hands are up to mischief as they rub her thighs, Sookie moaning lightly.

"You're making me wet," She breathes in my ear, my cock reacting to her few words. All it takes for my member to harden is her soft lips whispering the word _wet_ in my ear.

"And you don't like that?" I cock an eyebrow at her, Sookie blushing.

"I feel like we should be speaking words of love in French to each other, we are in the place for it,"

"We are indeed," I note thoughtfully, allowing my head to think carefully.

"Mon doux, doux, Sookie. Tu es mon soleil, tu brilles si brillante, vous alléger mon cœur avec ton sourire, tu me fais rire avec votre rire. Vous êtes comme une berceuse que vous m'aider à dormir. Je t'aime," I murmur to her, Sookie's facial features softening as her heart blatantly melts.

"Since when did you know French?"

"My father forced Pam and I to learn different languages, this was one of them,"

"It sounded so beautiful, but what did it mean? For all I know you could have just told me that I stink and that I'm boring," She giggles.

"It means 'My sweet, sweet, Sookie. You are my sun as you shine so bright, you lighten my heart with your smile, you make me laugh with your giggle. You are like a lullaby as you help me sleep. I love you,'"

"Oh, Eric," She breathes before kissing me again, I pull her as close as I can, needing to feel closer to her. I am glad I have wooed her, but I appreciate it more knowing that I did it in the language of love, otherwise known as French.

"Have you phoned Pam yet?" She probes, leaving her arms wrapped around my neck as she rests her forehead against mine. The reason she asks me this is because we had a discussion regarding Pam's odd behaviour, we both eventually came to the agreement that Pam is trying to pull something off here, something very bad, something which may be to do with our relationship. After all, she has never been too pleased with mine and my Lover's relationship. I fear she is trying to destroy the only piece of true happiness I have.

"Not since we landed, it is a topic that I will broach with her on our return. I will not have her ruin our week, we are dealing with our relationship first. You, _we_¸ come first in my mind, not her," I assure her, leaning forward where I kiss her softly. Sookie soon runs her hands up and under my shirt where she traces the outline of my abs, her lips never leaving mine. Sookie and I have not been intimate since the little hiccup in our relationship, but I believe we may be in for a fun ride tonight. We have both been taking part in photo shoots all day, but now it is time for us to have _us_ time.

"Can we go upstairs?" She murmurs, kissing my chin in the sensual way she knows I love.

"But of course," I agree, Sookie squealing giddily before she gets up and rushes towards the bedroom area (we are in a large penthouse suit), leaving me to chuckle as I follow her into the room.

By the time I make it into the bedroom I find Sookie already laid there half naked, she only has on her bra and underwear.

"Someone is eager," I note thoughtfully, stripping away my clothes as I walk towards the bed, Sookie slyly undoing and throwing her bra off to the side before she slides down her panties and discards them. I smirk while climbing on top of her where I attach my lips to her, my tongue caressing her lower lip as a pure begging. She soon open her mouth just that little but so that I can slide my tongue into her mouth, her tongue seeking out mine while I line myself up with her entrance. She eagerly wraps her legs around my waist, encouraging me to push into her.

"I love you, Sookie,"

"I love you, too, Eric, but please…make love to me," She almost begs. I oblige merrily and push into her, my cock sinking into her tight, wet pussy, making us both sigh in pleasure. I have definitely missed this and I also think it is safe to say so has she. I soon find a rhythm that we can both enjoy, our lips turning in heated waves of passion while our hips move together in harmony, only emphasising our pleasure even further. Making love to my Lover always has been a rather magical experience. I soon sneak my lips down her body where I take in her left perky nipple into my mouth where I suck on it lightly, Sookie moaning before she whimpers my name in soft pants. She soon moves her hand down between us, my eyes following her movements, where she goes to rub her clit hard and fats, only making me groan as I speed up my thrusts. Needing to meet my end as well as spur on hers, I refuse to finish until she has.

I need to hear her whimper, groan, moan, yell, scream or even bellow my name as she comes all over my cock before I can even _think_ about having my own orgasm. My wishes are soon fulfilled when she screeches my name, her come covering my cock, leading me onto meeting my own end where I explode inside of her in a fit of pants, sweat and pure ecstasy. Once we are both fairly calm, I roll down beside her where I pull her into my arms, my lips claiming hers in a soft kiss.

"I have missed this," Sookie whispers sleepily.

"This?"

"The kissing, declarations of love, cuddling, the love making, just being together with no worries I guess," That is not strictly true, we do have one worry; Pam. But that is not a topic either of us wish to encounter or deal with until we return back home.

"I have missed those, too," I murmur quietly, knowing my Lover is on the verge of sleep. Let's hope these next few days run by smoothly, the last thing we need is a rough few days plus this Pam thing straight after our relationship complication.

**AN: Hi, I am **_**extremely**_** sorry for the extremely late update. Life has been hectic. I'm still trying to work out a balanced timetable, but I am hoping to try and get back on track with consistent updates ASAP. xx**


	99. Dread

**AN: Thank you to SomebodyWhoCares, TeaCupHuman, mindy781, Millarca666, ljhjelm49, charhamblin, ILoveVikings, Bubblesroolz, AlphaSprout and ashmo2000 for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter ninety-nine

**Sookie's POV**

"It must be a relief for you now that Eric's contract is finished," Amelia notes thoughtfully. Eric and I arrived back from Paris a couple of days ago, he has spent these last few days organising his bar, acquainting himself with his customers and staff, he said that he was also interviewing some people in regard to some openings that have come up. The bar, as far as I am aware, is running smoothly, in fact, Eric is close to the break-even point, and then from there onwards it will be all profit. However, in saying that, Eric hasn't been able to find Pam anywhere since we got back. She isn't at her house, she won't answer her phone; it's almost as if she has disappeared off of the face of the planet. Eric's mom doesn't even know where she is, and that is always worrying when even the mother doesn't know. I bet their mom must be worrying herself senseless over Pam, God knows I would if my child had just vanished without a trace, or even a goodbye.

I, on the other hand, have been trying to prepare myself for my interview that Eric managed to set me up with, but I must admit I am nervous. I haven't done an interview in a very long time. My interview is tomorrow as well! I guess I came to see Amelia for a kind of pep talk as well as to catch up with her, it feels like I haven't seen or talked to her since I moved out. I know I have, but only very briefly; I miss our long chats about nothing, or even just her tormenting over my love and sex life.

"It's not quite over yet. We still have a catwalk and photo shoot to partake in,"

"We?" She raises an eyebrow at me while picking up her cup of tea from the coffee table before taking a sip from it, her eyes holding mine. She is desperate for me to elaborate.

"Yeah, they asked me to take part as well. They're doing a wedding shoot soon, so they asked me to take part in it,"

"And they're okay with that? I mean, no offense to you, Sweetie, because you are beautiful and sexy, but you do have a little bun in the oven, you won't be keeping that lovely figure for long,"

"I've already lost it; I swear to God my belly is the size of a six month pregnant ladies belly, not one of a woman who is only four months pregnant,"

"Are you sure you're not having twins?"

"Amelia…" I sigh, looking down, trying to fight the small tear threatening to escape. She knows that Eric and I lost this little one's twin right at the beginning. It still hurts just to think about it now. I could have brought two little lives into this world, but in the end I was just the cause of the death of one.

"Sookie, I know it can't be easy, miscarriages don't tend to be, but you need to accept that it was natural, that it was no one's fault. I remember you telling me once that if a woman miscarries early in the pregnancy, then the chances are there was a fault in the embryo,"

"There was no fault, Amelia. That was just a theory I had, I guess I wanted to make those who have had a miscarriage feel better. You don't know how many women I have cared for who have miscarried, the pure devastation in their eyes, the way they cried, just the pure agony they felt and then they explained how they felt as though they had lost a part of their soul. It's not an easy thing to cope with. I guess I wanted to try and soothe them, help them feel less…fragile, less guilty over something that was not their fault. I'm not saying my theory was wrong, but I'm not saying it was right either. It's more of one of those soothing statements you use to help people feel better," I explain, only causing myself to feel more upset.

I have described everything those women felt, but I have felt it, too. I know the pain, the guilt, the feeling that you have lost a part of you. Yes, I know it all sounds so drastic, but no one can really understand what it feels like until it happens to them. It isn't just something you can forget about and move on from. It takes time, and even then those feelings don't quite lessen. It's still there, in the back of the mind, it just takes something like what Amelia said to bring it all back up again.

"I'm sorry, Sook, I didn't mean to upset you," Amelia apologises.

"It's okay, it's not your fault," I shake my head, leaning back in the chair where I close my eyes briefly, trying to calm myself.

"Let's talk about something else. So what's your role in this modelling wedding thing?"

"I'm doing maternity. They said I would do one section of maternity and then they would bring in a woman in her later pregnancy to do another maternity shot, but then they have one none pregnant model, which used to be Nora, but I think she's been fired. I'm not too sure. I didn't see her over those last few days in Paris, so I guess I'm just assuming,"

"I would think that was a good thing?"

"Oh, it is, don't get me wrong. But it still makes me wonder, you know,"

"Yeah, I get it. So where is Lover boy?"

"Trying to track down his sister,"

"She done a runner?"

"Just a tad,"

"Typical. Drops herself into shit and does a runner,"

"It's great having someone to talk to, you know, I've missed being able to share everything with you. I know I share everything with Eric, but sometimes being able to share things with your closest friend is great as well,"

"I know how that feels. I love Tray to bits, honestly, I do, but sometimes it's nice to have a lil break from him. Girl time, if you will,"

"I haven't had girl time in a long time,"

"We should have a girly weekend. Spa, massages, _everything_,"

"Yeah, we should, you're right,"

"Oh, that's it, I've been meaning to ask since you told me, have you heard anything from the police? Have they arrested those two bitches yet?"

"They've took them into custody and made inquiries, but so far no charges," I sigh.

"They'll get what's coming to them, I'm sure of it,"

"I hope so,"

"Is Eric picking you up?"

"He should be, in fact, he said he would be here by now…" I look at the clock worriedly. It's not like Eric to be late, not at all.

"He's probably just stuck in traffic, don't worry about it,"

"I'll try not to," I laugh half-heartedly in a half joke. I cannot help but wonder where he is, he's actually an hour late in picking me up, he said he would be here at six to pick me up because he wanted to take me somewhere, and yet there is no sign of him anywhere…

"You don't think anything has happened do you?"

"I hope not," I whisper quietly.

**OxOxOxOxO**

"Eric?" I yell as I walk into the house, but its dead, lifeless, no sign of him anywhere in here. I tried phoning him several times, texting him and leaving him voicemails, but nothing. So when he didn't turn up after a few hours, Amelia kindly drove me home seeing as Eric drove me there so I didn't have my car. I look around the house, trying to see if I can find any clues as to where he could be, but when I don't discover any I go to the phone and phone through to his new bar.

"Y'ello?" Someone answers, from what I can make out it's a woman, probably one of his waitresses judging by that bored, uncaring tone they're using.

"Is Eric Northman there?"

"He left about an hour ago, but I could put ya through to the guy he left in charge,"

"Oh, no, that won't be necessary, thanks anyway," I put the phone down, biting on my lip nervously as I rub my baby bump.

"Where could daddy be?" I murmur to my baby bump while going into the living room where I sit down on the couch, turning the telly on. I'll just have to stay up until he returns. There is no way I will be able to sleep until he comes back, or at least rings me, or texts me, letting me know he is okay or at least where he is. Nothing serious could have happened, surely. Could it? Almost as if to answer my dread the phone suddenly starts ringing, making me stare at it in horror before I cautiously pick it up.

**Eric's POV**

"_Lover?"_

"_Yes?" Sookie looks up at me with hooded eyelids, her eyes are cloudy with lust and her fingers are fiddling with my hair attentively. I kiss her neck, my front pressing against hers, Sookie kissing my shoulder as she wraps her legs around my waist, her nipples rubbing against my chest. I slide my hand along her smooth belly where I then go to tracing the outline of her figure. I frown then, moving my hand back to her stomach, something is wrong here, but I don't quite know what. I shake my head, throwing that delusional thought to the side. I'm just imagining things._

"_I need you,"_

"_How?" She breathes, pushing me so that we end up rolling over, her now straddling my waist where she leans down and kisses my lips softly._

"_Just…anyway…_every _way_,"

"Every _way?"_ _She murmurs, kissing her way down my chest where she heads down below, I close my eyes while nodding_, _only encouraging her, but I still can't help but feel as though something is off… Something _is_ wrong, I know it, but I just can't figure out what…_

"_Eric?" Her voice suddenly sounds loud, and panicked. Distressed at that._

"_Sookie?" I sit up alarmed, my eyes shooting down to see Sookie looking up at me curiously, one eyebrow raised, her hand stroking my cock tenderly._

"_Are you okay?" She probes; all I do is nod as I fall back onto the bed, closing my eyes while enjoying the sensation of her hand on my cock._

"Eric!_" I shoot up in bed again. Something is wrong, something isn't right, but looking around the room I can't find anything wrong, in fact, everything is right. There isn't anything wrong. I must just be imagining things. I stroke through Sookie's hair softly, her eyes holding mine as she rubs my hard cock. I moan while making myself comfortable on the bed where Sookie maintains eye contact with me just as she begins to go down on me…_


	100. Please

**AN: Thank you to sheetse, mindy781, pk22477, ljhjelm49, janiaco, Millarca666, SomebodyWhoCares, AlphaSprout, purnuKKa, ashmo2000, Guest, ericplenty, ILoveVikings, TeaCupHuman and Bubblesroolz for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter one hundred

**Sookie's POV**

"Come on, Eric, please…please…I need you," I whisper through a sob. I have my head laid on his stomach, his arms laid silently and very stilly beside him, his breathing seems even, but ragged at the same time. I can't even bear to look at him, to look at what those monsters have done to him. Who the hell goes around clobbering people around the head, beating them into a coma just so they can get a hold of their wallet? What God forsaken person does that to an innocent man? I have been sat here for a week now, never once leaving his side, tears drowning me, my heart tearing apart, I have had to sit here and watch my Eric, the man who I love more than anything, suffer. Whoever did this to him obviously knew what they were doing, I have had to sit here and have the doctors and police explain to me how they _think_ Eric was attacked. From what they can gather from the angle of the blow to his head, and the stab wound to his abdomen, he was stabbed first and then hit on the back of the skull with the handle of the knife.

They said that when he was brought in he had already lost so much blood; they said he was lucky to be alive right now, but I'm thankful for this miracle. I know him being attacked viciously like this is not acceptable and is certainly no miracle, but the fact he is still here and still fighting, beating the odds, well, that in itself is a miracle. I don't know what I would do without him; if I lost him…I can't even think about that, not without wanting to rip myself apart. I need him. _We_, the baby and I, _need_ him. We can't lose him. I soon hear the door open, but I refuse to open my eyes or be moved, I won't be moved. I need to stay with him.

"Sookie?" I open one eye slightly just to see that Pam is stood there; I slam them back shut again.

"Sookie, I know you're worried, I know you're scared, but he'll be okay,"

"You don't know that," I try to tell her, but my voice breaks slightly.

"Look, Sookie, why don't you go home, get some rest, get a shower, just relax,"

"_Relax?_ How am I meant to _relax_ when the love of my life is laid in hospital in a coma!" I screech at her, the doctor rushing into the room where he insists that we both try to remain calm.

"The last thing Mr Northman needs is stress, he may be unconscious, but no doubt he will be able to still hear you, so keep the yelling aside or take it outside, we need a calm, peaceful environment for Eric to recover in," He scolds us, making me nod. He's right. I'm doing Eric no good by shouting the odds. He needs to recover.

"Has there been any change, doc?" Pam probes, but there seems to be something a bit off with her voice. Almost as if she was hopeful, but regretful at the same time. I'm so exhausted that I might just be imagining it though. Sleep hasn't exactly been easy.

"Eric is stable, but we cannot tell you the extent of the possible damage that could have been caused. But at the moment it is looking hopeful that he should recover fully, and we are in high hopes that he will regain consciousness eventually as well,"

"So you don't think the coma will last?" I confirm hopefully.

"I cannot guarantee you anything, unfortunately, Miss Stackhouse. The period of time a coma can last is unidentifiable,"

"So that means he could wake up in the next few days? Maybe even hours?"

"It could be hours, days, weeks, months, maybe even years, but it could also be indefinite,"

"Oh," I sigh, trying my hardest not to cry again. I need to be strong for him.

"I'm sorry we could not have been much more help, Miss Stackhouse,"

"Thank you, doctor," I smile weakly before turning all of my attention back to Eric, my hands wrapping around his one big one where I hold it in my hands. I wonder if he can hear me, or even if he can sense I'm here.

"I recommend you try to speak to him when you can, he may be able to hear, and if he can hear, it may coax him into waking up," The doctor gives me some hope before he leaves.

"Sook, seriously, go home," Pam orders me, I glare at her.

"No. I won't go anywhere; I refuse to leave his side. He needs me,"

"And what good are you to him in the state you're in? You're exhausted, you haven't been eating properly, you've been living off of water most likely and chances are, you need a shower,"

"I had a shower this morning, I eat when I can and yes, I do it with reluctance, but that is because I don't want to leave Eric. Yes, I am tired, but it's not like I haven't tried to sleep, I _have _tried, but I can't. I can't sleep because I am worried to death about Eric, about the love of my life. So, if you don't mind, I would like for you to _not _criticise me," I tell her sternly, trying my hardest to keep the nastiness out of my voice. I didn't mean to sound so harsh towards her, but when she is stood there offending me, obviously not giving one care about her brother, well, it just winds me up.

"Whatever, I'm going to go talk to the doctor, see if we can't get Eric transferred to a better hospital," She tells me before walking out of the room, leaving me with Eric. I sigh.

"Eric, if you can hear me, then please, please come back to me. I need you. I need you so much," I break out into sobs again, no longer able to control myself.

I turn my head slightly to the side, tears still staining my cheeks, where I look up at Eric's silent face. He has a graze along the side of his face, where his face obviously hit the ground when he was hit around the head, he has a large bruise around the side of his eye, he has a split lip and he has light bruising and a small amount of swelling around both eyes due to the skull fracture he has. I still cannot believe that someone managed to hit him hard enough to actually fracture his skull, but luckily it isn't a serious fracture, only a minor one which will heal on its own. As I remember, I believe it is called a basal skull fracture. Eric was lucky that it wasn't more serious, if he had suffered a depressed skull fracture, it could have meant that he would have had to go through a serious operation, especially if the brain were to swell. The doctors here though have been marvellous and have been keeping their eyes on it all, without the support of the doctors I don't think either of us would still be going right now.

I gently run my fingers along his chest, being careful of his ribs, he hasn't exactly injured them, he's only bruised them, so nothing too serious, but he will most definitely be sore. The worst injury Eric has sustained is a stab wound to his lower abdomen. He did originally end up in an operation at first because he had lost lots of blood, therefore requiring not only a blood transfusion, but the wound needed sterilising as well, not to mention stitching up plus there was slight damage caused to one of Eric's organs, his intestine I believe, but it was luckily only minor and overall the injuries aren't as serious as they could have been. At least I have that to be thankful for.

"I miss you, Eric, I know that sounds stupid, you're here, but you aren't _here_ if you get what I mean. I need you here with me. Please, Eric, this last week has been hard enough, don't make me go one more day without you, please…" I beg, closing my eyes.

I remain like that, silently sat there, my head on his stomach where I'm being careful of his injuries, for God knows how long until I finally feel myself drift into a light sleep.

**Eric's POV**

I don't know what to do, I can hear Sookie's voice, her sobs, her emotions, but I cannot find _her_, I can't find where she is. I have been searching, trying to find my way to her, but I keep getting lost. It's so fucking dark in here, it's literally pitch black. How am I meant to find my way around in darkness? I have been spending ages trying to follow Sookie's voice, but her voice soon died out, leaving me with no choice but to remain in the dark. I could hear how distraught she was, and it pained me deeply. But I couldn't figure out why she was distraught. Something must have happened, but as to what I don't know. I feel as though I am having an outer body experience, except I'm not able to _see _what is happening, instead I'm just hearing, sometimes even feeling. Like this morning, I had a flash of pain this morning, it felt like someone had hit me around the head with a hammer; my head was pounding that badly.

I feel as though I have been lost for only a day or two, but that voice, that distraught voice of Sookie's, it makes me wonder if it has been longer, after all, her voice is always there, always begging for me to come back to her, to wake up. But I don't understand what she means. I'm not asleep. I'm wide awake, just stuck in some dark place. At least, I think that is the case…

"Eric, Eric, please, I need you…" There's her voice again!

"Sookie!" I yell while breaking into a gentle jog towards where her voice is.

"Eric, please…" Her voice sounds louder. I speed up my jogging until I am sprinting towards her soft voice, the same voice that is getting louder by the second.

My eyes sling open, the first thing I properly focus on is the white ceiling above me. I blink a few times before throwing my gaze down where I see Sookie has her head laid on my stomach; her body is shaking lightly from what I can see. She's crying. I reach down, but the second I touch her hair she jumps back, obviously startled, her eyes staring at me, but my eyes are elsewhere. My eyes are focussed on the prominent baby bump my Sookie is sporting.

"What have I missed?" I look up at her, not quite understanding how she could have gone from having barely no baby bump to being very obviously pregnant. I'm starting to get the feeling that I may have actually been gone, and it may have been more than for a few days…


	101. Getting Answers

**AN: Thank you to TeaCupHuman, janiaco, MSR82, Team-Sooric-Delena, sheetse, Millarca666, pk22477, ljhjelm49, mindy781, ashmo2000, ILoveVikings, AlphaSprout, Bubblesroolz, whodat2010 and ncmiss12 for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter one hundred-one

**Eric's POV**

I have just spent the last ten minutes answering question after question from the doctor, to which I have been answering to the best of my knowledge. I could have told her ages ago that there was not a single thing wrong with my memory, but she said it was _necessary_ for her to check. I can remember everything that has happened; the only thing I'm a tad fuzzy on is how I ended up in the hospital. I remember seeing Pam, talking to her, I remember someone else, but I can't remember who, I remember an argument and then blackness. At the moment I know just as much as everyone else regarding my attack.

"Well, after evaluating you, I am confident in saying your memory is perfectly intact, but the main question is, what is the last thing you remember?"

"I remember walking up the street from my bar where I bumped into my sister, we talked, someone appeared, I remember something about an argument, but I don't know whether that was with her or this other person or what. I then remember blackness, but that's about it really,"

"Is there any CCTV around that street at all?" Sookie asks. I look at her then where I try to force myself to think. To be honest I'm quite unsure.

"My bar has CCTV, but other than that I don't know," I sigh, hating the fact I don't know that fact. I _should_ know that, if I did I might have been some use to the police in their investigation. It might have given Sookie some peace at mind knowing that I had some helpful information. My poor Sookie is overly stressed, overly overwhelmed and let's face it, it isn't any good for her or our baby. Especially with how far along she is, which I believe to be over four months, maybe six months, but I am unsure because I haven't been able to ask Sookie. The second I woke up the doctors came running, leaving me no time to talk to my Sookie. I need to talk to her. I'm very confused about everything.

"Right, well I will go and inform your main doctor of this and we will get her opinion and then hopefully you should be able to go within the next few days," She informs us before leaving, Sookie gawking at her as she leaves the room.

"Eric, she may have gotten your hopes up there. In my opinion you need to be in hospital for at least another five days, a week ideally, not just because of your head injury, or the fact you've been in a coma for months but due to your stab wound and due to the fact you are still recovering from a couple of operations they performed on you,"

"What operations?" I demand, going to sit up but Sookie halts me. The only reason I remain where I am is because of the pure concern on her face, the facial expression that could almost be described as fear. I don't wish to upset her.

"When you first came in, they had to do a simple operation to clean your wound, add a couple of stitches to your intestine which was slightly damaged and then they had to stitch you up. You then had to go in a couple of months ago for an emergency operation because the wound had become infected and it had spread inside, and they also found some minor bleeding around your brain around about the first two week you were in, they had to rush you in for that. You have had me up and down, tears, screaming, I've been so scared and so lost. I was scared I was going to lose you," She releases a few stray tears, causing my heart to wrench at the sight as I reach over and take her hand in mine where I squeeze it lightly. I did not mean to scare her so much, I didn't realise my injuries were even that serious.

"That might explain why my head is so cold," I joke, making Sookie release a half-hearted laugh through a sob. You can tell she is unsure about how to react to my joke, she doesn't know whether to laugh or cry. Or both. It pains me to see her like this.

"They had to shave your head to be able to operate, but your hair has been growing back, slowly, but surely," She reaches over, gently running her fingers through the short strands of my hair. I have enough to at least spike my hair if I please to; at least, that's what I can tell from just the feeling of her fingers in my hair.

"Am I going to have a nice scar where they cut my head open?"

"Yeah, and chances are you won't get any hair that grows around that area, but it shouldn't be noticeable," Sookie informs me wishfully.

"Once I've grown it back it should be fine," I assure her, trying to comfort her as much as I can.

"You are extraordinarily lucky you know. Most people with head injuries like yours, especially those who have bleeding around the brain, usually suffer some form of brain damage afterwards. You haven't got any luckily, well; at least that's what we can tell,"

"I've always been lucky like that," I chuckle, Sookie smiling but it doesn't reach her eyes. I can tell she wants me to hold her, cuddle her, tell her everything is okay and that this isn't a dream. But I can see that she is reluctant to do that due to the elephant in the room, and when I say elephant, I mean her very obvious baby bump.

"How long was I in a coma for?"

"Almost four months,"

"_Four_ months?" I confirm in disbelief. It doesn't feel as though I have been asleep for that long, I feel as though I have been out for only a couple of weeks, a month at the most, but _four_ months? It just seems so unlikely. I don't know how Sookie has managed to cope.

"Yeah," She nods, tears spilling over again as she sobs, I immediately react by gently pulling her down onto the bed so that she is laid beside me. I allow myself to turn onto my side ever so carefully as I pull her closer and hold her to me. I need to be able to comfort her.

"So you are around eight months pregnant," I realise as she finally calms down, her head nodding. I have missed the majority of her pregnancy so far practically.

"Have you got an up-to-date scan?" I probe, Sookie nodding as she reaches over and grabs her bag, opening it where she pulls out a scan that she passes to me. I stare at the scan. I can see our baby's head, their arms, their legs, he or she is sucking their thumb in this scan. I could feel the unwanted tears springing to my eyes, but I try to push them away.

"Do you know the gender?" I just about manage to ask without allowing my voice to break.

"I was offered the chance, but I didn't want to know. Not without you. I was hoping you would be awake in time for the birth, we need you. I wouldn't have been able to cope with the birth without you by my side. I love you so much, Eric," Sookie starts crying again, but I cannot judge or fault her tears, she has every right to be upset like this. I am very upset myself.

"I love you, too, Sookie. I'm here now, and I shall be there for you and our child. I promise," I kiss her forehead, my hand resting on her baby bump where I feel an instant kick at my hand. I smile instantly, one tear falling down my cheek. I've missed so much.

"It's been so hectic without you, I've done the best I can with running your bar, I've tried dealing with everything, I've done some baby shopping, but there is still so much to do. The baby is due in four weeks, give or take a couple of days. I've had several tests done myself, as well as on the baby," Sookie whispers, worry drowning me.

"What tests?"

"I've had an alpha-fetoprotein screening, a hemoglobin test, a glucose tolerance test and I've also had a chronic villus sampling,"

"What do they all do?"

"The AFP and CVS tests for chromosome abnormalities in the baby; it will usually pick up on things such as spina bifida and Down syndrome. The glucose test tests to see if I've developed gestational diabetes which is caused by pregnancy and the hemoglobin test was to test to see if I had developed any anaemia, which they were very concerned with due to how ill I've been,"

"You have been ill?" I immediately ask. My Lover has been ill and I have not been there to care for her, she has been through so much, all things which I should have been there to help her with.

"I've just been a bit dizzy and I'm still having morning sickness, it just caused a lot of concern and I did faint at one point, but luckily Sam was with me and he caught me before I could hit the floor, so the baby and I are both okay,"

"What about these tests? What were the results?"

"I'm a little anaemic, but they have given me some supplements to help build up my iron and they've recommended certain foods to me. They have been making sure I've been eating them as well by bringing them to me while I've been here, I haven't really left the hospital other than to do the necessary shops or check in on your bar,"

"Thank you, Sookie, but that was not necessary, Pam would have cared for the bar,"

"No, she wouldn't have. After you got admitted she stayed here for a week or two but then disappeared again, I haven't heard anything from her since, not even a text. I've tried contacting her, but no luck," Sookie sighs.

"I will worry about that later. Right now I am concerned about you and our child. Did the baby have any problems?"

"No, he or she is perfectly healthy," Sookie smiles softly, making me smile as I kiss the top of her head. I have missed more than I originally thought, and due to my condition Sookie has been left on her own to fret, fear and stress. All the things which are not good for her or the baby.

"What gender do you believe our child to be?" I probe, trying to soothe and calm my Lover by turning her thoughts to a more positive topic. Our child could never be a negative topic, and judging from how Sookie perks up, I see I made the right decision.

"I'm not sure, to be honest; I will honestly love him or her no matter what,"

"As will I, but I am curious,"

"I am as well, but it didn't feel right finding out without you, and now that I've gone so long without knowing, I don't want to know. I want it to be a surprise,"

"But what do we do in the mean time?"

"What do you mean?" She looks up at me.

"Well, without a gender we cannot paint the nursery or buy clothes,"

"We can, we just do everything neutrally, you know, buy everything in white, cream and red, paint the walls in similar colours, things like that," Sookie notes.

"You are in no fit state to paint; I shall do it when I return home,"

"Eric, you're in no fit state to paint either," She points out while sitting up awkwardly where she gets off the bed and goes back to sitting in the chair beside the bed, her apologising to me for moving, but apparently the lack of space on the bed was causing her discomfort and back ache. I cannot argue with that. My Lover needs to be in the best position for her to cope with. Carrying around a baby all day cannot be easy or comfortable.

"Mr Northman, the police wish to speak with you, are you able to comply?" The nurse probes as she pops her head around the corner of the door, I nod once.

**OxOxOxOxO**

"How are you feeling?" Sookie probes while passing me a glass of orange juice. I have been back home for a few days now. I had to stay in hospital for another week, just for check-ups and observations and the odd test, but I must admit I am glad to be home. I have spent most of my time since waking up talking to the police, trying to remember as much as I can. Apparently they cannot find any CCTV from around that street, nor can they locate any witnesses, but they have been trying to find Pam, but no luck so far. They are trying to track her phone, her credit cards; they are doing everything they can to find her. They believe she may have information on my attack, but somehow I cannot see that; why would my own sister wish me dead? Why would she attack me? I remember talking to her, but I do not recall her ever being horrible or snide. I know that I remember an argument, but I don't remember it being with her.

"Better," I smile while going to run my hand through my hair, but stopping when I remember I barely have any. All I have now is short strands that I might be able to spike up, but I haven't tried that yet. I haven't really left the house. Sookie won't let me leave the house. She keeps telling me to relax.

"You've got physiotherapy later, remember," She reminds me. I have been undergoing the therapy in order to help me build my strength up again, regain my composure. After waking up from that coma I couldn't really walk, my co-ordination was off and I had lost the function of some muscles. I have been building up slowly though, and I have been improving. I spent that first week in hospital having some physiotherapy and all those other things, the doctors wanted to keep me in for a bit longer but I discharged myself. I believed I was better off at home where I was in the company of Sookie and where I would be more encouraged to move on a regular basis. I think I made the right choice, after all, I have been on my feet more and with Sookie's support I have been slowly regaining my past composure and life.

"Has the baby kicked at all?" I probe; Sookie nodding as she gently takes my hand and places it on her stomach, right on time for our baby to kick. I smile.

"We should discuss names. We do not have long left until our baby is here,"

"What names were you thinking of?"

"What about Mattias for a boy?"

"Hmm, it sounds nice, but I'm not sure. Mattias Northman. It does have a ring to it," Sookie admits.

"I have always found a liking for Arthur as well,"

"I do like that name," She tells me. "What about Felix?" Sookie suggests. I think that one over. Felix Northman. I do like the sound of it.

"They are all great names," I concede, Sookie agreeing before she suddenly becomes very giddy.

"What about girl names? I personally really like the name Raine,"

"That is unusual,"

"Just like my name," Sookie points out, making me grin. One of the first things I ever noticed about Sookie properly, bar her body, was the fact that she had such an odd name. I had never met a Sookie until her. So this idea of calling our child, if it is a girl, an odd name is very appealing to me.

"Raine Northman," I test out the name. I think it could grow on me.


	102. Making Up For Lost Time

**AN: Thank you to SomebodyWhoCares, mindy781, Millarca666, ljhjelm49, ashmo2000, pk22477, AlphaSprout, TeaCupHuman and ILoveVikings for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter one hundred-two

**Eric's POV**

"Eric, honestly, I'm fine," Sookie assures me as she carries on rushing around the kitchen, collecting many different ingredients from not only the fridge, but from the cupboards as well. She insists on having a large gathering as a celebration for my return home, she is insisting on creating a three course meal as well as nibbles for inbetween. She has decided to create bread sticks and cheese sticks for the nibbles, chestnut, roasted butternut squash and bramely apple soup for the starter, Flambéed chicken with asparagus and new potatoes for the main course and then she has opted for a traditional pumpkin pie for dessert. She is even whipping the cream to make it thicker. I believe she is doing far too much, she is almost at the end of her pregnancy, yet she is acting as though she is not pregnant at all. She is far too stubborn and will not listen to me; she will exhaust herself, strain herself and possibly even stress herself and the baby with this dinner menu.

"Sookie, if you insist we have a celebration, then why don't we just order in some pizzas and crack open some alcohol and orange juice. Have a celebration, not a dinner party,"

"I've bought the ingredients now, so give over and let me get on with it. Go rest," She shoos me away with a wave of her hand. All I do is lean against the kitchen counter, cocking one eyebrow at her as I fold my arms. She will not be able to remove me from the kitchen that easily.

"Eric, you're still recovering, please go rest,"

"And you are heavily pregnant, on the verge of giving birth at that, and yet you persist in taking part in this ridiculous charade,"

"I just want to do something special. You've been in a coma for four months practically!" She reminds me as though that small fact has escaped my mind.

"You are indeed right, I have been gone for a while, but I am back. However, I am not bothered about some idiotic dinner gathering. I am more focussed on the absence of my sister, but I am also very concerned for you. I wish for the remainder of your pregnancy to run smoothly, after all, a safe birth is our target, is it not?"

"It is," She agrees, eyeing me carefully.

"Then you would not want to compromise the safety of the birth by overdoing it, would you?"

"I guess not, but I'm not exactly doing anything taxing, it's a bit of cooking, Eric. I've been cooking every day since I was a teenager practically,"

"Yes, but you were not on the verge of giving birth before. You are round with our child, you are only weeks away from your due date, you are exhausted, you are stressed and you are still worried about me. None of this is good for you, Lover. Ideally you should be lying down and resting, you should be allowing _me_ to care for _you_, not vice versa,"

"Eric, you are struggling to hold you stance even now!" Sookie counters. All I do is shrug.

"My doctor has recommended I challenge myself, allow myself to stretch my muscles and remind them of what they were once capable of,"

"Your doctor recommended you stretched every day using the stretches you were shown, you were even told to go for a twenty minute walk in the morning, but not once did she tell you to stand until the point where you collapse," I growl, knowing full well she is correct. It would seem we are both as bad as each other. I tenderly reach over and take her hands in mine where I gently guide her to me, my hands resting on her hips as I hold her gaze.

"Then maybe we should both relax, cancel this party, or at least let us to do what I suggested. I do not mind ordering some pizzas instead,"

"I just wanted it to be special. I've missed you, I didn't know if I was ever going to talk to you again. I was so scared," She sheds a loose tear, causing me to tug her closer to me where I kiss her forehead. I do not enjoy seeing my Lover so distraught.

"Just being with you is special in my eyes, Sookie," I stroke her cheek, Sookie smiling lightly as she sobs around a small laugh.

"Okay, we'll wait for our guests to arrive and then we'll take pizza orders," Sookie finally gives in, making me sigh in relief as I switch off the oven before guiding her into the living room, but instead of sitting on the couch, Sookie opts for sitting on the floor, her back leaning against the couch. I look down at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I feel more comfortable like this, it's easier on my back for some reason," She explains, I nod while joining her on the floor, needing to be closer to her.

I have been home for a few days now, it is nearing a week almost, but during my time here I have not been able to connect to my Lover as I had hoped. The time we have spent together has been lessened due to my therapy and Sookie's constant doctor's appointments. According to the doctors Sookie has high blood pressure, so they have been keen to keep an eye on that. They are worried just like I am, but they assured me she is well and will continue to be well.

"Have the police managed to find Pam?"

"No, not yet," I shake my head. "However, they have been tracking her credit and debit card use, it would seem she is spending very little and less often at that. She is trying to hide,"

"Sign of guilt," Sookie mutters quietly to herself. I stare at her.

"Pamela would never harm me,"

"Can you be certain of that, Eric?"

I take my time considering that. Pam and I have not been on the best terms lately, nor has she been very kind to Sookie and she is aware that I will always choose my Lover over her. But could she be capable of attempting to murder me?

"I wish to move away from this topic," I demand.

"I think we're going to have a little girl,"

"What?" I scrunch my face up at her. What on earth is she on about?

"You said you wanted to change topics, I thought our baby was a swift change," She points out, resting her hands on her baby bump, her fingers caressing the swell of her belly.

"What makes you think it is a girl though?"

"You don't think it will be?"

"I believe we will have a son, it only makes sense to have a son first,"

"Just because it makes sense doesn't mean it's right. I'm telling you, Eric, I think we're having a girl. I can feel it," She insists.

"We should still choose names for both genders, because I am telling you it is a boy," I tell her playfully, Sookie giggling as she agrees.

"Well, we agreed we like Raine for a girl,"

"Yes, but what about a middle name?"

"I know this is going a bit out there, but can we name her Raine Adele Stackhouse-Northman?"

"After your grandmother?"

"If that is okay,"

"That is fine with me, Lover. From what you have said your grandmother was a great woman, I am sure I would have been fond of her,"

"She would have been fond of you, as well,"

"For a boy, we could call him Arthur Mattias Northman,"

"Stackhouse-Northman," Sookie corrects me, making me frown at her.

"Why can't it just be Northman?"

"Because we're not married, so I would like my name in there as well,"

"Then why don't we get married?" I suggest, Sookie's eyes widening at me. She looks very shocked and taken aback by my suggestion.

"What?"

"Well why not? We have been together for over nine months, we are in love, and we are having a child together after all. I see no reason as to why we should not marry,"

"How about the fact we have never discussed this topic before? Or the fact that technically we've only been together for about five months because of your coma. Or maybe we should consider the fact that you aren't in your right mind at the moment,"

"Excuse me? I think you will find I am capable of understanding what I desire, my mind is perfectly fine. Do you not wish to marry me?"

"Of course I want to marry you, Eric. But not over the sake of a name. I want to marry you because I'm in love with you; I want us to be together forever. Marriage is not just a piece of paper, Eric, it is a commitment. A _permanent_ commitment. You don't rush into things like that, you know that as well as I do," She goes to reach for my hand, I consider moving it out of her way, but I soon decide against it, but instead taking hold of her hand strongly. She is right.

"One day, Lover, one day I will get down on one knee, I will tell you just how much I love you and how I cannot imagine my world without you, and I need to know, right now, that you will say yes. Can you promise me that?"

"Of course. It will always be yes, Eric, yes for all the right reasons," She cuddles under my arm closely, causing me to hold her closer.

"I do love you, Sookie. I am in love with you, my world would not be complete without you, but yes, I do agree, we should think about this more. Talk about it. I am sure there is still much to discover between us before we are ready for marriage,"

"I'd marry you in a heartbeat if I could, Eric, but like I said, I want us to marry for the right reasons,"

"And we will, one day, I promise," I pull her lips to mine where I kiss her deeply, Sookie melting into the kiss on impulse.

It feels like it has been centuries since we kissed like this, since I held her in my arms, since I told her I loved her dearly. I will not allow one day to pass by where I don't tell her.

"You know, I don't mean to be so blunt, but I've been so horny these last couple of months," Sookie whispers. I cannot help but cough a little in surprise. She has never been so forward before, especially not after such an intimate chat as the one we just had.

"You have?" I breathe.

"Yes," She bites her lower lip nervously, this blush spreading across her cheeks. "I haven't been sure what to do with myself. I wanted release, but I couldn't bear the thought of pleasuring myself when you were in a coma. I hated myself for even thinking about it,"

"There is no harm in pleasuring yourself, Sookie, even if I was in a coma. It is a natural thing, especially during pregnancy when your horniness is at an all-time high,"

Sookie blushes even further as she goes to turn away, but I catch her chin with my fingers. I gently turn her face back to mine where I kiss her.

"Why don't you pleasure yourself for me, maybe I could help," I smirk at her, Sookie blushing more as she nods in agreement. She wasn't joking about being horny. I gently stroke up her thigh as I kiss her neck tenderly, Sookie moaning, but she soon pushes my hand away.

"I thought you wanted me to pleasure myself for you?"

"You can't do that unless you remove your clothes,"

"Are you reluctant to make love to me because of my baby bump?"

"Your doctor did say to be careful; she said she didn't recommend sex unless the baby was late,"

"Does that mean you are going to masturbate as well? Is this our way of making love until its viable again?" Sookie probes, causing me to consider that briefly.

"Sounds good," I agree, my hands going to undo my jeans, making Sookie giggle as she removes her panties before pulling off her dress. I notice then that she is not wearing a bra. Sookie soon catches my ogling eyes, her smile meeting my gaze as she gently takes hold of my hand and rests it on her breast. I eagerly comply and begin to massage her sensitive breast; Sookie moaning as she gently lays her legs open, my eyes darting to her wet centre. When did she have time to get that wet? I watch her intently as she reaches down between her legs, running her finger up her slit, her head falling back as she moans again. I immediately feel my cock straining against my boxers, causing me to abandon Sookie's breasts as I pull off my boxers and throw them to the side with my jeans, my shirt being discarded there as well. Sookie's eyes soon dart to my hardened cock, her lower lip becoming trapped between her teeth as I grip my cock, causing me to hiss. I have never had an erection so painful before.

Sookie soon pushes two fingers into herself, making me groan as I start to stroke my cock in time to her pumps into herself, my free hand reaching over to stroke her clit. Sookie soon closes her eyes in pleasure, her fingers speeding up, her back arching as she pants, her mouth opening and closing. I love seeing my Sookie enjoying herself. I bet she has not had pleasure like this since I was attacked.

"Do you like this Sookie? Do you like fingering your tight pussy?"

"Yes, God, yes!" She screams, arching her back as she comes. I pump myself a couple more times before I soon follow after, my release spraying all over my stomach, thighs and the floor. I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

"Fuck me," I groan cheerfully.

"Can't. I'm kind of heavily pregnant," She jokes, making me chuckle as I pull her closer to me, my lips finding hers.

"I love you, Sookie,"

"I love you, Eric," I kiss her again, my fingers running through her hair as I kiss her deeper.

"What time did you invite our guests round for?" I must admit I am not ready for anyone to intrude on us. I want more alone time with my Lover. We need to make up for lost time.

"They'll be here in about an hour,"

"Good, we have time for another round,"


	103. Hope

**AN: Thank you to SomebodyWhoCares, ljhjelm49, Millarca666, ILoveVikings, mindy781, Mia, TeaCupHuman and Stephanie for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter one hundred-three

**Eric's POV**

"You have located my sister?" I confirm with my private detective who nods once, pushing the papers in front of me. The first thing I spot amongst the pile is an up-to-date photo of Pamela, one obviously taken of her secretly, you can tell from what she is wearing that she is trying to remain inconspicuous. She is dressed in a long brown coat, still of the highest fashion, and she is wearing sunglasses, but just from what I can see I can tell that it is indeed my sister. But why is she hiding? Why is she trying not to be spotted? What does she have to hide?

"I have. She is currently hiding out in Oregon. Do you have any idea why she would select that state?" He probes while raising an eyebrow at me curiously.

"I am unsure; she has no business up there, no home, no family, no friends to my knowledge. Maybe she is staying there just because it was a state away from this one,"

"When people hide away, it tends to be where they are most comfortable, somewhere they are familiar with. It gives them more knowledge of where to hide, where to avoid CCTV, what shops to go to. She is obviously well acquainted with the area,"

"I do not recall her ever being up that way at any point in her life,"

"Right, well, I will investigate further. If she is hiding something up there, we may be able to use it against her to bring her back here or at least to get some answers,"

"I refuse to believe that my sister had anything to do with my attack,"

"Then why is she hiding?" He challenges, making me nod slightly as I sigh. He is right. If she had nothing to hide, if she was not guilty, then surely she would not hide, but then again, Pam seems like the kind of person to try and cover up a crime, not run away from it. I am rather confused.

"Find out her exact location; find out where she is currently staying, I wish to speak with her myself,"

"Are you sure that is wise?"

"It's the wisest thing I've thought of in months,"

"You've been in a coma for months," He points out.

"Exactly," I retort while standing up.

"Eric, even if I do find the address, is it still wise to go running up there to approach her? You have a heavily pregnant girlfriend here who needs you; she is close to birth I believe you said,"

"She will be fine without me. The child is not due for another couple of weeks,"

"Why, how far along is she?" I have to think about that then. How far along is Sookie? I quickly count along in my head, trying to work it out as best as I can.

"Roughly around thirty-seven weeks,"

"So this kid is due in three weeks?"

"She is," I realise. I have let this Pam situation get the better of me, and as a resort I have pushed my Lover and this pregnancy aside. I am being an idiot. They need me.

"You find her, you find the answers. Just make sure she knows I wish to speak with her eventually," I tell him while heading towards the door and leaving through it. I need to sort my priorities out, that means placing Sookie at the top of the list where she belongs. Her and our baby is all that should matter to me.

I make sure to have a leisurely stroll home, like I had to the meeting place where my detective was. I have been told by my Doctor that I should avoid using the car, but instead exercise and stretch my muscles as often as possible by walking everywhere if possible. That and the fresh air and the stroll have been allowing me to clear my mind and try to sieve through what happened that night. I need to know, I need to remember. When I get home I find Sookie sat on the floor in the kitchen, tears streaming down her cheeks, blood staining her arm, a knife sat across the room where it has obviously skidded, she is even clutching her stomach. I rush to her side where she spares me a quick glance before her eyes close again, her sobs becoming unbearable as she grips my hand. There is already sweat forming around her forehead.

"Sookie, Lover, what happened? What's happening? Are you okay?"

"I…I got a pain…It shot through my sto- Ah!" She yells out, squeezing my hand tighter, her other hand knotting in her dress right where her stomach is.

"We need an ambulance," I decide as I grab my phone and dial for an ambulance, Sookie crying out in pain again. I don't know what to do, she is bleeding fairly badly through her arm, but then she is screaming in pain due to her stomach. Our baby. Our baby must be coming. After explaining the situation to the man I am speaking with, he immediately insists that I move to caring for Sookie's wound because there is nothing I can do for the labour but comfort her. They assure me they will arrive within fifteen minutes. I thank them. Once that is dealt with I grab a tea towel and wrap it around Sookie's arm to cover the wound, I make sure to add extra pressure to help slow the bleeding. It is a very deep cut.

"How did this happen, Lover?"

"The pain shot through me – I – Ah! – I had to sit down, I pulled the knife with me by accident…it cut me," She pants, more tears falling down her cheeks.

"Just breathe, Lover, breathe. Deep breaths," I try to coach her through this.

"It hurts so much," She sobs. I move to sitting closer to her, still holding pressure on her wound, but now sitting close enough that I can comfort and soothe her further.

"Everything will be fine, Lover, I promise,"

"Eric, the ambulance…it needs to be here _now_," She cries out again, my panic only rising.

"They will be here in fifteen minutes, Lover,"

"I'm almost in stage two of the labour process and the baby is distressed. Foetal distress, Eric, that means a lack of oxygen. This baby needs to be born right now," She orders me; all I can do is stare at her, how on earth does she expect me to do that?

"What should I do?"

"You've got to deliver this baby," She cries out again.

"I don't know how to deliver a baby!" I protest, Sookie staring at me.

"You will deliver this baby if it is the last thing you do. You put it in there, now _you_ can get it ou- ow!" She screams out through a caught breath. It would seem women in labour are not the kindest creatures. I quickly secure the cloth around Sookie's wound before moving to between Sookie's legs.

How on earth do I deliver a baby? After pondering this for a second I grab my phone, Sookie gawking at me as though I am insane, I can see the disbelief burning on her face.

"What the heck are ya doing?" She demands while resorting to gripping the cupboard handles on either side of her.

"I'm using Google in order to discover how to deliver a child!"

"Are you insa-Ah! – I'll talk you through it, but please…please…get this kid out of me,"

I hurriedly pull off her panties which I find soaked with some unusual coloured substance on it, I look at Sookie worriedly but she orders me to toss them to the side.

"It's a sign of the foetal distress," She tells me through a small sob. I nod while gently pushing her legs apart, looking between at her lady parts.

"What am I looking for?"

"Crowning,"

"Which is?" I coax her, having no idea what crowning is.

"The baby's head to put it mildly," She pants, sweat pouring down her face, her knuckles turning white from the sheer force she is using to hold onto those handles. I swallow heavily while looking back at her womanhood, frowning slightly.

"I can see something,"

"Give it a contraction or tw- Oh!" She screams, leaning forward before falling back against the cupboards.

"Oh…I see it now…" I murmur. I have never seen anything so…well, yeah…you know…in my life. I don't even know how to describe what I am seeing.

"Okay, I'm gonna push, Eric, you need to support the ba- Ah!" She screams while pushing on the contraction, leaving me to place my hands between her legs as I do as she says. She tries her best to guide me through it, but she soon loses all her breath, every word perishing before her.

"I…I can't do it," She shakes her head through a sob, tears pouring down her face. I soon catch her eyes with mine where I smile at her softly, all I wanted to do was reach out to her, but unfortunately my hands are a little tied up.

"You can do it, Lover, one more push…maybe two," She nods meekly before pushing again, just as the sirens of the ambulance begin to make an appearance. I can hear them pulling up outside of the house.

I look down at the little miracle in my arms. I smile down at the little baby in my arms, the front door swinging open where all the paramedics rush into the kitchen. Two of them ushering me out of the way as they take my child from my arms, not even giving me a second to see what gender they are. One paramedic tends to Sookie's wound and her as an overall, while the other one deals with severing the umbilical cord and dealing with our child. I look at Sookie who is staring at the paramedic with our child.

"Why…where…the crying…no crying," She sobs, her eyes shooting to me. I quickly rush to her side, needing to comfort her as I watch the other paramedic with our baby. They aren't crying. I am not even sure they are breathing.

"What's happening?" I demand, the paramedic ignoring me. The silence from our baby seemed to last for an eternity, but what was probably only a few seconds later they released the air in their lungs with one large scream. Sookie grins through a cry as I hear her thanking God quietly.

"We need to get her and the baby to the hospital right now. This baby needs urgent care," The paramedic carrying our child tells the other one, both of them nodding at each other in understanding. I immediately stand up.

"Will somebody explain something?" I yell at them, the paramedic carrying our child, who is now wrapped up tightly in a white blanket that is covered in the blood. I know it is not the baby's blood, but the blood from the birth.

"Your daughter has suffered foetal distress and her breathing is worrying," He informs me while heading towards the door; I look over at Sookie who encourages me to go with our baby. A daughter. We have a daughter.

I always thought that when Sookie did give birth it would be in a hospital, the doctor looking at us both and congratulating us as he or she announces it's a girl or a boy. But never did I have quite a traumatic birth like this in mind. I go along in the ambulance with my baby and the paramedic who informs me that they already have another one on the way to fetch Sookie. I am torn. I need to stay with my daughter, but I need to be with my Sookie as well, I hate myself for leaving her, but she wanted me to. She'll be okay, I know she will.


	104. Family

**AN: Thank you to vilannh, Millarca666, Stephanie, ljhjelm49, mindy781, ILoveVikings, AlphaSprout, TeaCupHuman, SomebodyWhoCares, The Viking Succubus, Guest and ashmo2000 for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter one hundred-four

**Eric's POV**

"Eric!" My mother shouts as she rushes over to me, her arms wrapping around me. I hug her back.

"How are you?" I probe while sitting down in the waiting room with her. I have just been with my daughter, and she has made remarkable progress since being admitted. She is a perfectly healthy little girl. But now I am left to worry about my Lover. They have not allowed me to see her yet, so I have been patiently waiting here for permission, however, my patience is wearing thin.

"I'm fine, but that does not matter. How are you? In fact, how are Sookie and the baby?"

"Our daughter is well. She does have some breathing problems; I believe they said it was due to tracheomalacia. They said it is when the cartilage in the windpipe has not developed properly, so instead of it being rigid, the walls of the trachea are floppy. At the moment she does create some noise when she breathes, but the doctor has assured me that it will clear up as she gets older. They said that by the time she is between the ages of eighteen and twenty-four months it will be gone practically,"

"Why is that?" She probes, obviously intrigued by this, I must admit I was rather interested as well when I first found out, but mostly worried, after all, it affects my baby.

"They said that as she gets older the tracheal cartilage will get stronger as the trachea grows,"

"Are they giving her any medication to help?"  
>"There is not much they can do, all we can do is provide careful feedings and try to make sure she receives humidified air as often as possible,"<p>

"But she will be able to go home right?"

"Of course, she should be able to come home at the same time as Sookie as long as she shows no signs of complications with her breathing,"

"Is it common?"  
>"No, it is not a common condition, however, when it does occur in infants, it does tend to be mild like hers, it is very rare that it is serious," I tell her.<p>

"Well I'm glad to hear she's okay, honey, but what about Sookie? How is she?"  
>"I do not know. I am waiting for the doctor to come and see me," I tell her with a sigh. Sookie has been in the hospital for hours now, and yet I have not heard one thing about her. I am becoming more worried by the second. I need to see her. She does not even know what gender our baby is. She doesn't know we have a daughter.<p>

"Oh, honey," My mom takes hold of my hand, I squeeze it lightly while gracing her with a small smile. I just wish someone would tell me what was happening with Sookie. "Right, there is only one way to get this sorted," My mom gets up and collars one of the doctors where she demands to know about Sookie. I watch as she has a small rant at him, him asking her something but she points at me. I find that he is soon walking over to me with my mom following him. It would seem my mother has the magical touch.

"Mr Northman, I believe you wish to know about your partner, Miss Stackhouse," He probes, making me nod as I stand up.

"Yes. Please, I just wish to know how my Sookie is,"  
>"She is resting at the moment. She did suffer some bleeding and has had some tearing due to the birth. We have stitched her up and made sure she has had plenty of fluids,"<br>"When will I be able to see her?"  
>"At the moment we would like her to rest in peace and quiet, she will need the strength. But once she has woken up, I will collect you so that you are able to visit her," He assures me, making me nod. I could argue black and blue with him until he allowed me to see Sookie, but it is not worth the hassle. Sookie needs to sleep, she needs good health before she can leave here, and the rest will provide her with that. I just need to be patient.<p>

"I will be with my daughter," I inform him while standing up, the man nodding before wandering off. I turn to look at my mother then. "Would you like to meet your granddaughter?" I probe, my mother's entire aura lifting, but she soon shakes her head, confusing me slightly.

"I would love to meet her, Eric, but I think Sookie needs to see her before I do. She's her mother," My mom smiles at me, I smile back at her. She truly is a great woman.

"Thank you," I tell her.

"Look, I came down here to give you this. It's just some essentials," She passes me a bag. I open it to find that inside there are several outfits, some labelled tiny baby and some labelled newborn. There is a small hat in there, scratch mittens and even some bottles and food for Sookie and me.

"Thank you," I hug her again, kissing her cheek.

"I even bought some girl clothes, I had a feeling it would be a little girl,"

"Looks like you were right," I chuckle, my mom agreeing before she tells me she will be back tomorrow, if not later. I thank her again as I watch her go. I better go see my daughter; she will love these new clothes. It will be better than the plain white blanket and diaper she is in now. I want my little girl to look great for when her mommy meets her. I'm already looking forward to it.

**OxOxOxOxO**

I gently push the door open, just enough for me to pop my head round, where I find Sookie sat up and drinking some water. She soon looks up at me, making me smile at her.

"Hello, beautiful,"  
>"Hey," She grins while placing her water down.<p>

"How are you?"  
>"Feeling better than I did. Why don't you come in?" She frowns, making me grin wider at her.<p>

"I have a surprise for you,"  
>"What kind of surprise?" She probes cautiously; I gently push the door open.<p>

"Our daughter," I tell her, her eyes landing on my arms where our daughter is. I have her wrapped up in a pink blanket so that she stays warm. Sookie goes to get up but I halt her movements, instead I walk over to her and place our daughter in her arms, her hand gently pushing the blanket to the side a bit so that she can see our daughter better.

"She's perfect," Sookie smiles, briefly looking up at me before looking down again. She strokes our daughter's cheek softly. I watch happily as my Lover holds our daughter closer, Sookie cooing to her and telling her how beautiful she is.

"I can hear a whistling noise when she breathes. Does she have tracheomalacia?" Sookie probes suddenly, causing me to look at her oddly before nodding.

"Yes, she does. But the doctor said that-"

"That it will be gone by the time she is two. Yeah, it does tend to sort itself out," She tells me, making me smile. Having a nurse as a partner is brilliant. If it wasn't for her, that birth could have been a lot worse, it could have ended badly.

"Look at her, she's so small," Sookie muses as I sit beside her on the bed. "How much did she weigh?" Sookie probes as our daughter wraps her hand around Sookie's finger. Sookie smiling at our little miracle. I wrap my arm around her.

"Five pounds eleven ounces," I inform her, making her nod.

"We'll have to buy her tiny baby clothes; I don't think she will fit in newborn,"

"She doesn't, I tried,"

"I can tell. She looks adorable in her pink sleep suit and pink hat. When did you buy them?"

"I didn't. Mom had a feeling we were having a girl," I inform her, making her laugh lightly as she snuggles closer into my arms. I kiss her temple lightly. "Thank you, Sookie,"  
>"What for?" She looks at me.<p>

"For carrying and giving birth to the best thing that has ever happened to me, bar you of course. Without you two…God, you two are my life," I stroke a strand of her hair behind her ear, making her smile as she blushes.

"I love you, Eric, I really do,"

"And I love you. You and our little girl,"  
>"We can't call her little girl forever," Sookie notes thoughtfully as she rests her head on my chest, our little girl's face scrunching up and relaxing. It seems she doesn't know whether she wants to cry or not. Sookie kisses her forehead lightly.<p>

"I thought we had already agreed on a name if it was a girl?"

"Are we still agreed on it?" I look down at our little girl, thinking it over.

"I would say so, yes. A beautiful name for our beautiful girl,"

"Little Raine," She smiles up at me, giving me the chance to kiss her. I really do love my Lover. Just like I love our new baby girl.

Soon enough our little bubble is broken when there is a knock at the door, causing us both to stare at the door. If it was medical staff, they would just walk in after one knock, so who is at the door? I cautiously get off of the bed where I walk to the door. Out of the corner of my eye I witness Sookie holding our baby closer, just as she begins to cry. Either our daughter is hungry, or she senses something is wrong as well. I grab the door handle where I open the door slowly, my eyes widening at who I find stood there grinning at me.

"You alright, brother?"


	105. Desperate For The Truth

**AN: Thank you to ljhjelm49, pk22477, Millarca666, AlphaSprout, SomebodyWhoCares, janiaco, mindy781, charhamblin, ashmo2000, vilannh, Stephanie, ILoveVikings, TeaCupHuman and ncmiss12 for reviewing xx **

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter one hundred-five

**Eric's POV**

I soon move out of the room, pulling the door shut with me before I push Pam back a step or two. It may be viewed as an aggressive gesture, but she is my sister and she could potentially be extraordinarily dangerous. She knows who attacked me and why. I realise now that she would not have fled if she did not. But why? Why would she allow someone to harm me?

"Why are you here?" I demand in a low, hushed voice. I do not want to risk Sookie hearing us, she is, after all, still unaware of whom was at the door. She was too busy with our child, and I do not believe she heard Pam speaking to me.

"I came to see my brother,"

"Bullshit," I growl at her while grabbing her arm and pulling her towards me where I lock her gaze with my furious gaze. I will not stand for such disobedience.

"_Why_ are you here? In fact, _why_ did you run away?"

"I needed some time to myself, and now I am ready to be back home. What the heck is your problem?" She yanks her arm from my grasp, I growl at her further. She is bullshitting, it is written all over her face. Even I can see it.

"My problem is that you disappeared after my attack, many people believe you are responsible for what happened to me. In fact, you were the last person I remember seeing,"

"Eric, your attack had nothing to do with me. After what happened…I couldn't cope. I felt pressured by a lot of things. That lass and I split, you were in a coma, Sookie wouldn't talk to me and even mom had turned her back on me. I needed space and time. I got what I needed and now I'm back. How could you even _think_ that I would hurt you?"

"Pamela, I believe you witnessed what happened to me. If you were not the culprit, then who was?" I am soon greeted with silence as she licks her lips before casting her gaze down. She does know who tried to kill me, and I think she knows why as well. But why did she not try to stop them?

"I can't tell you,"  
>"Why not?" I demand, my voice rising louder than I intended. I soon hear my daughter's cries from the room, causing me to look at the door longingly. I know my Lover is with her, but I need to be with her as well. I should be spending this time with them, not with Pam.<p>

"Because you would hate me and never forgive me,"  
>"Who said I did not hate you now? My Sookie needed support, <em>I <em>needed my sister, but you were nowhere in sight. I have had the police and private detectives trying to find you; they all believe you are the person who harmed me. All of the evidence points to you. You are not exactly in my good books at the moment,"

"Eric, if I tell you I put not only you, but all of us in danger. He threatened me, he's been monitoring me. I have been able to escape his watchful eye for now, but he will track me down again soon. I'm taking a risk just to come and see you now,"

"Is everyone just after me or something?" I wonder more to myself than her. Everyone seems to either want Sookie or me dead lately, but what have we done to deserve this? Has our relationship been a catalyst for everyone else's hatred towards us? I consider that quietly to myself as I start to wonder if Sookie and the baby will be safe. I cannot risk losing either of them, especially not after how close I came to losing Sookie and Sookie me.

"Just watch your back, yeah? I'll try to phone you if I can, we'll catch up soon. I know you have a lot of questions, but I can't risk telling you anything. Not here, anyway," She informs me before quickly hurrying away, leaving me confused.

"Pam! Pamela!" I yell after her, but she does not even glance back. However, I do soon receive a text from her; it says that all will be revealed soon. I am lost as to how I should react to this. I soon shoot her another text back asking when. But when I receive no reply I soon give up and head back into the room where I find Sookie sat there, her eyes looking up at me.

"You were shouting," She points out, a sad smile on my face as I walk over to her and sit down beside her. I look down at the little miracle in her arms. She's fast asleep.

"It was Pam. I was not yelling at her, I was trying to stop her from leaving. Someone is threatening her Sookie, and it is this person that harmed me. At least, that is what she tells me,"

"But can you trust what she says? She could be luring you into a trap, Eric,"  
>"But why would she do that?"<p>

"Because she didn't succeed in killing you the first time round, she might want a second go at it!" Sookie hisses at me. But I can tell it is not through anger, but instead it is through worry. She is scared that she will lose me. But I will not allow for that to happen.

"Lover, I know you and my sister do not get along very well, but you must understand that she would never harm me. I never believed what everyone else believed. I know Pamela, I know she may not be honest at times, but she is not capable of potentially murdering someone,"

"I just…Eric, I'm so scared. After everything we have been through surely you can understand how I feel. We cannot lose you, just like she cannot lose us. You are all me and this little girl have, please do not risk yourself," I smile lightly while cupping her cheek, my thumb stroking along the soft skin there.

"Nothing will happen to me, Lover, I will be careful,"  
>"Do you promise?" She is almost pleading with me.<p>

"I promise," I lean forward and kiss her softly, but our little moment is soon interrupted when Raine begins to cry. We both pull apart smiling before turning our attention to our new little girl.

**Sookie's POV**

"So what have ya called her?" Amelia probes with a raised eyebrow as she watches me rock Raine slowly. I am trying to soothe her the best I can, but unfortunately it does not seem to be working.

"Raine,"  
>"Rain as in the weather?"<br>"It's pronounced the same, but it has an 'e' at the end,"

"That's an odd way to spell it," Amelia notes as I finally sit down beside her, no longer knowing what else to try. I have fed her, changed her, rocked her, cuddled her; I have done everything I can think of. The only other thing I can think of is that she is tired, but if that had been the case I would have been able to rock her to sleep. But instead she is agitated beyond my reach. The best I can do is hold her close and hum to her soothingly.

"She sure aint a happy little bunny," Sam notes as he waves a pink toy bunny in front of her, obviously trying to distract her enough to calm her. But sadly she doesn't even want her toy. Not that she can clearly see it yet, but she can see the movement of Sam waving it about. At least, I think she can. I'm sure that's what my baby books said. I know I was a nurse, but I never specialised in babies, it wasn't my area of expertise.

"I don't know what else to do," I sigh as I begin to rub her tummy; maybe she has a bit of trapped wind that is making her feel uncomfortable.

"Where the heck is Eric?" Amelia looks around the room, but all I can do is shrug in return. I know he's in the house, but as to whereabouts in the house I am not too sure. He had to answer the phone about ten minutes ago and he hasn't returned yet. It must have been serious.

"Well, how have these last few days been? Can't have been easy with all the night feedings ya must have to do," Sam points out making me nod.

"Let's just say I'm pretty tired," I admit. After all, we decided that it would be best if I breast fed Raine, but sadly that means I have to do all the night shifts and feedings. So that means I have next to no sleep while Eric sleeps through the entire night undisturbed. I don't even think he hears her crying. He is such a heavy sleeper.

"That's why I suggested you bottle fed her, you wouldn't have to do all the work then,"  
>"I don't mind, I am her mother. I want to do all the work for her, I just wish I was able to settle her right now," I am almost in tears. I just want her to settle but I can't get her to and I'm getting all stressed out about it.<p>

Soon enough Eric is walking into the room, his eyes darting to our little crying girl. He soon rushes over to us where he takes her from my arms, him cuddling her close to him. Her cries soon die down to just gentle sobs until finally she calms down. I stare at him. I don't know what to say. I watch as he grins down at her while running his hand through his hair, not that there is much there to run his fingers through. He is still trying to grow it all back again. He soon looks up to smile at me; all I can do is manage a very weak smile in return.

"Sookie, I was thinking of taking little Raine out for a walk today. I thought that it would allow you to catch up on your sleep. I know you have had very little of it due to our little girl," I don't know whether to thank him or cry. I am desperate for some sleep.

"That would be great, thank you," I smile at him, Eric grinning before he passes a now clam Raine to me.

"I better go get her diaper bag ready, and I'll grab some warmer clothes and a blanket for her too," He informs me before walking out of the room. I nod again, a bit slower this time.

"Mommy does love you, baby girl, she loves you so much, but you have made mommy very, very tired. So daddy is going to take you for a walk so that mommy can get some sleep, now, you better be a good girl for daddy," I tell her before kissing her forehead, her hand soon wrapping around my finger when I offer it her. She soon begins to smack her lips together as well. Looks like she's hungry.

"I'm just going to go feed her guys, tell Eric I'll bring her back in when she's fed. I'll just be in the bedroom," I inform Sam and Amelia who both nod as I take off towards the bedroom. After all, I don't want to be breast feeding in front of them. Actually, I better pump some of my breast milk and put them in bottles for Eric to take. He's gonna need them. She gets hungry every two and a half to three hours around about. I hope Eric will be okay feeding her.

**Eric's POV**

After I have ordered a black coffee, I soon make my way to an empty table where I sit down and pull the pram closer to me. I look in at Raine who is still wide awake, but she is luckily occupied by her pacifier. I do hope my Lover gains some sleep; I can see that she is in need of it. She has had to do a lot of night shifts lately, and unfortunately, due to the breast feeding, I cannot be of much help. Although, today is the first day I shall be feeding Raine, it is her first time with a bottle. When I bought the bottles I made sure to get the teat designed ones that resemble a breast. If this works out well then I will be able to finally do some night shifts, which will, in turn, give my Lover a break every once in a while. At least, I hope so.

Although my original plan was to allow Sookie to get some sleep, I do have ulterior motives as well. I have arranged to meet Pam here. It is time I learned the truth, that and I do believe that Raine does have a right to meet her Auntie. Soon enough the door opens where I see Pam walk inside, but just from looking at her face I can see that something is wrong. Dread immediately begins to grow inside of me as she walks over towards me. I do not like the look of this.


	106. He

**AN: Thank you to janiaco, Millarca666, vilannh, ljhjelm49, AlphaSprout, midy781, Guest, gabbyannie, Stephanie, charhamblin, ashmo2000, TeaCupHuman, SomebodyWhoCares and ILoveVikings for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter one hundred-six

**Eric's POV**

"What's the baby called then?" Pam probes after a long silence, her head inclining towards the pram. She has not eve glanced inside; it would seem she is trying to distance herself from her own niece. She is not even aware of the gender, but she soon will be once she hears the name.

"Raine," I tell her while looking into the pram myself. It would seem my little girl is still fast asleep.

"Rain? Like the weather?"  
>"Pronounced the same, but with an 'e' on the end," Sookie and I have had to explain this to many people, whenever they hear the name the first impression they get is of the weather. Like we would name our child after the weather. They will be expecting us to name our next child Sunny or Snow next, won't they?<p>

"I'm pretty sure that is not a common English name. In fact, I have never met _any_ English person named that," Pam notes, but all I do is shake my head. I am rather fed up of having to explain this name over and over again; I wish people would just accept it and move on. It is a name, a very beautiful name at that. One which suits our daughter perfectly.

"It is an English name, but you are correct, it is a very rare name to be used nowadays. I believe that it could potentially be based on the French work _reine_ which means 'Queen'. When she first suggested the name I thought of Raine Brown, that American Actress, but it would seem that Sookie was referring to Raine Spencer who was the stepmother of a Princess Diana, I believe,"  
>"So it's a British name?"<br>"Yes, I suppose it is,"  
>"I always knew she was posh," I raise an eyebrow at Pam then. I wish to know what she is referring to.<p>

"Care to elaborate?"  
>"Sookie, Eric, she thinks she's all that with all her upper class knowledge. She is just stuck up. She just had to have a posh, royal name for her child,"<br>"No, Pam, Sookie wants our baby to have a beautiful name that we believed suited her, and the name does suit our little girl. I will not have you bad-mouthing Sookie or my child's name," I growl at her. She has pushed me too far as it is, and I will not stand for it any longer. Pam needs to learn where she stands, and it certainly is not above or beyond me or my family.

"Geez, who made you a dickhead?"

"Pam, just tell me why you are here. You look agitated, worried in some senses," I point out, Pam shifting in her chair uncomfortably as she bites her lip, her eyes darting to the door of the café unconsciously. I briefly glance that way myself, but I find nothing of interest there.

"I can't stay long. Ten minutes more at the most," She informs me. I frown.

"Why can you stay for so little time?"  
>"He's watching me, Eric, he doesn't know you're in here, at least, I hope not. So I need to make it look like I am in here having a quick coffee and then leaving. If I stay longer than fifteen minutes he'll get suspicious,"<br>"Who is this 'he'?" I demand. I will not stand for someone who is threatening and intimidating my sister. She does not deserve this. Pam rubs her temples as she sighs.

"I can't tell you. If I do you'll go looking for him, or worse, he'll come looking for you,"  
>"But is he not doing that already?" I challenge.<p>

"Yes, he is. He thinks I will lead him to you, which is why he is stalking me. He is not aware that I know, he still thinks I am oblivious. But I'm not." She deadpans, making sure to leave no room for questions.

"Why are you here then?"  
>"To warn you, Eric. He harmed you, I saw him do it, I admit it, I was on board with him until he hurt you. After that, well, after that I left. I refused to help him. At first he wanted rid of Sookie, something to which I could agree on, I don't like Sookie, and that's no secret. But he took it too far,"<p>

"Why harm me when he is after Sookie?"

"If you are helpless and unable to protect her, then he has the perfect chance to swoop in and get her," She explains, causing me to lean back in my chair, just as Raine begins to cry out. I immediately pick her up out of her pram where I hold her in my arms, gently rocking her. I look up to see Pam looking at the small baby in my arms. Raine soon begins to calm down.

"But if he got Sookie when I was in a coma, then he would have harmed our baby,"

"It's the baby he really wants, Eric. Don't let her out of your sight. Ever." She gets up then, grabbing her bag, but when I go to stop her she levels her gaze at me.

"I have to go, Eric, for your safety. Yours and hers,"

"Pam, who is 'he'?" I call out as she goes to leave, but I do not receive an answer. She just remains quiet while throwing me a regretful look over her shoulder before leaving. I look down at my little girl to see her watching me, but as to whether she can truly see me is debatable. I hold her closer, suddenly feeling even more protective of her. Nobody will take her from me, they can attempt it, but they will not succeed unless they kill me. She is my daughter, and I will protect her with my life. However, I cannot help but wonder _why_ this man wishes to cause harm to my child. Then again, is it truly harm he wishes to cause? Or does he want her for himself, a delusion maybe… All I do is shake my head, already knowing that I am thinking stupidly. It does not matter what he wants my daughter for, he will not get her. I place her back in the pram where her lower lip begins to tremble, but I soon pass her the teddy bear she has grown fond of. That teddy bear seems to soothe her well. Sookie believes it is because it has mine and her scent on it. After all, we bought that teddy just before I got pushed into a coma. The teddy, according to Sookie, lived on our bed, so the scent of us has become attached to it.

I check the time on my watch to see that she is not due to be fed just yet. Another hour, I think. I wait a few moments before heading out of the café; I want to make sure that Pam is well away before I leave, especially if this man is following her in an attempt to locate me. I head in the opposite direction to which I believe Pam would have gone, and it would seem I have made the right choice as it brings me into the park where I find Sookie walking around with her coat wrapped tightly around her. I grin at her, Sookie smiling back as she joins us.

"I thought you were sleeping," I note thoughtfully before kissing her softly, Sookie soon cuddling up under my arm as we walk through the park.

"I was, I got an hour and a bit, but then I woke up. I couldn't get back to sleep after that so I thought I would come out into the fresh air with you two," She admits before cooing to our little girl.

"Maybe we could go into town? It is only ten minutes away and at least this way we can buy her some more clothes, after all, she only has neutral ones," I reason. Sookie thinks about that before nodding, agreeing with me that our little girl needs more feminine clothes. She only has the pink clothes my mother bought her, I think it is time we bought her some. Maybe we will pick up a few more toys for her as well. This will surely take my mind off of the danger at hand, but like I have said before, I would never let anyone harm my family.

**Sookie's POV**

"This one is adorable," I smile as I pick up a small pink dress. It is in the right size for our little girl and it has cherries all over it. It just reminds me of when Amelia used to call me cherry. I look over at our little girl, my smile only increasing.

"It is very beautiful," Eric agrees, but he does it in a tone that tells me he is no longer enjoying the shopping, which I am not too surprised at, but considering he did suggest this shopping trip, I think he needs to give over. I place the dress in the basket amongst the other clothes and toys we have picked up for our little girl. My eye soon gets caught and I end up walking over to another section of the baby clothes area. My eyes are immediately drawn to the white dress that has a netted overlay with a mini spotted design. It even has a floral applique waist and a little self-tie bow at the back.

"What have you found now?" Eric asks curiously as he comes up beside me, I grin at him while showing him the white baby dress.

"That is very nice, but why would we want white for? Don't they recommend you avoid light coloured clothing while they are babies?"  
>"I just saw it, and I thought it would be the perfect dress for her christening, that is, if you're okay with her being christened," I quickly amend myself. I cannot go ahead making plans without even talking to Eric first. All he does for response is smiles.<p>

"I have no protests, Lover, I was about to suggest it myself. I wish for her to be christened as well. In fact, I saw these," He holds up a pair of white socks that have little white bows on the side. They would be perfect for her christening gown.

"Does that mean we're getting her christened soon?"  
>"As soon as we can. We can purchase these today and then contact the church when we get home, get her blessed as soon as possible," I soon squeal excitedly before jumping into his arms and kissing him deeply.<p>

"Thank you," I whisper as Eric runs his fingers through my hair. I am glad he is so keen on this christening; it means that she will be blessed and protected by God after this. Plus she will have more people to care for her; after all, we do get to choose God parents for her. I just need to know that if, God forbid, anything were to happen to me and Eric, she would be safe. I just need that sense of security regarding her. I lost everyone growing up, I never had God parents to go to, so when my parents died I went to my Gran's. I loved my Gran, and I will never go a day where I won't pray for her or be thankful for what she did for me. But seeing as I have no one for her to go to on my side, seeing as Jason can barely look after himself, let alone a baby, and Eric only really has his mom, we need to be sure she has other's as well, just in case.

"Look at these little booties," I coo as I pick up some white booties that would look great with the rest of the christening outfit. Eric chuckles lightly before gently taking them from my hands and placing it in the basket.

"I can already tell that you will want a big christening party afterwards,"  
>"I'd like for us to have a <em>small<em> one afterwards, just you, me, Raine, your mother, the God parents and a few close friends. Nothing too extravagant," I tell him, Eric nodding, obviously happy with that decision. I feel bad for kind of already deciding, but to be fair we will be discussing it again very soon anyway, especially seeing as we are booking in the christening soon.

"Where did you take her while you were out then?" I probe as I pick her up. She had just started crying, and it was the cry that I have managed to identify as being her '_I want a cuddle_' cry. She tends to cry a lot, but it is usually just for a cuddle, however, I do think she may be ready to be fed this time as well. The only reason I think that is because she is smacking her lips together, a sign that she is trying to locate my nipple so that she can get her milk.

I stroke her cheek lightly while smiling down at her.

"I took her to the café,"  
>"Oh. Did anything interesting happen?" I ask, but Eric remains quiet for a few moments before shaking his head. He's not telling me something, and I know for a fact I don't like that. It means it's bad news if he isn't even briefing me on his visit to the coffee shop.<p>

"Let's go pay for these; I think you have something you need to tell me." I deadpan.


	107. Fury

**AN: Thank you to pk22477, TB Eric – Sookie always85, Guest, Millarca666, TeaCupHuman, ILoveVikings, Guest 2 and Guest 3 for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter one hundred-seven

**Eric's POV**

I watch my Lover carefully as she gently rocks our daughter, soothing her into sleep. I can tell that she is thinking up many questions to probe me with, and I must admit I am not ready to answer any of them. I knew she would be able to detect that I was keeping information from her, she is very bright like that, and I am aware that she will not rest until I tell her all, and that is what I plan on doing. I will tell her everything she wishes to know. I should have told her in the first place, I am an idiot trying to hide anything from her. This is why she wasn't ready to marry me, I need to learn to be truthful and stop withholding things. I need to change myself for the better, I realise that, but I will be in need of Sookie's support, something which I am sure she will be willing to give me.

"Eric, pass me her pacifier," Sookie asks, making me nod as I grab the pacifier from the couch and pass it to her. She gently places it in our daughter's mouth before placing her in her Moses Basket. She soon whips around to look at me, her arms crossing as she cocks one eyebrow at me. A clear sign that she wants me to tell her everything right now.

"You had better sit down," I tell her, Sookie eyeing me carefully as she sits down on the chair opposite the couch. I meet her gaze then.

"Eric, what are you hiding? What happened at the café?"  
>"I talked to Pam," I tell her, Sookie's eyes widening.<p>

"She's back?"  
>"Yes. Has been for a week or so now. I asked her to meet me at the café,"<br>"She was part of your attack, and yet you feel comfortable enough to meet her? You should have phoned the police!" Sookie yells at me frustrated, my eyes darting to the Moses basket as our daughter begins to sob lightly before falling back to sleep.

"We need to be calm about this,"  
>"<em>Calm<em>? How the heck am I meant to be _calm_?" Sookie hisses at me in a hushed whisper.

"We just talked,"  
>"About what? About how she attacked you?"<br>"She didn't attack me, Sookie, there is a man involved. She was originally assisting him in some procedures, and when he attacked me, she panicked and dropped out of the plan and fled. She came back to warn me,"  
>"What plan was she involved in?"<br>"One that is not important,"  
>"It lead to you being put into a coma! Of course it is important," Sookie whisper yells at me.<p>

"This man wanted you removed; his plan was to take you and the baby. But Pam believes that the baby is his main target now,"

"So she was helping to get me and our baby killed? Eric, are you out of your head even trusting her?"

"She is my sister," I try to reason but Sookie shakes my head while standing up outraged.

"She is the woman who was working with someone to get your girlfriend and child killed, she was there and watched you get attacked and didn't do a thing. So what do you do? You meet up with her, with _our baby_, and not only put yourself in danger, but Raine as well. I can't believe you!" Sookie screams at me before going over and picking up our now crying daughter. She throws me one scornful glare before storming upstairs, leaving me to sigh as I lay my head in my hands. I have royally screwed up now. The love of my life is furious with me, I wouldn't blame her if she hated me, and now I am left to wallow in my mistakes. Sookie is right. I am an idiot for meeting Pam and then remaining in her presence even after I found out what her original plans were. She was helping someone to harm my Lover and what was our unborn child. I should hate her, not trust her.

I look over at my mobile, contemplating what I should do. There is only one thing to do. I grab my phone and dial those three dreaded numbers.

**Sookie's POV**

I cannot believe him! He has pushed me too far now, I thought I could get him out of his hiding habits, but look at him, he's still trying to hide things from me. I probably wouldn't be so angry if it weren't for the fact this is something _extremely_ serious! He's been having contact with his psychotic sister who has been joining forces with some stranger to try and harm me and Raine, what if she had succeeded? What if she had managed to remove me and Raine? What if Eric had died because she didn't stop that man? She is the reason for the mess we are in now, and all he can do is pull the '_she's my sister_' card? I have had it with him now. It's one thing risking his own life seeing her, but risking our newborn's life, especially seeing as Raine was an original target, well, that just boils my blood. I could bloody hit him, but I won't. I will remain calm. I sit down on the bed, my body still shaking with fury. Raine is luckily fast asleep in her crib now. I look over at her, her small chest rising and falling with her every quick breath. Look at her, she's so small, so fragile, so vulnerable, and he risked her life. He risked her safety just for a few answers which the police could have pulled out of her.

I shake my head as I get up and grab the warm blanket and Eric's pillows. He can sleep on the couch or in the spare bedroom for all I care; I don't think I can share a room with him tonight. Not while I'm angry. I need time to calm down and think before I even consider dealing with him again. The second I open the door I find Eric stood there, fist in air, obviously just about to knock on the door. I push the blanket and pillows into his arms.

"You can't sleep in here with me tonight, I need time to think and calm down," I tell him. I go to shut the door, but he pushes it back open again, his eyes pleading with mine.

"I phoned the police,"  
>"Okay, so what? Do you want me to clap my hands and congratulate you?" I probe sarcastically. I can be a very cruel and nasty woman when I'm angry.<p>

"They are aware Pam is back in town and they are currently hunting her down for questioning, she will also be taken into custody most likely and they have offered us protection as well,"

"Good. It's about time you found your balls and actually did something right for a change," I tell him before slamming the door in his shocked face. I soon lean up against the door, my heart thumping. I close my eyes. I cannot believe this. I have turned into a bitch, a very nasty one at that. I quickly spin around and open the door, but I find Eric no longer stood there.

"Eric?" I call out while walking down the hall where I lean over the banister. Eric soon appears in sight at the bottom of the stairs looking like an abashed little boy.

"Yes?" He all but murmurs. I had to strain my hearing to hear him.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to be so horrible to you. I feel terrible,"  
>"No, it is fine, Sookie. I deserved it. I did a stupid thing,"<br>"That's no excuse for me to treat you so dreadfully,"

"It does not matter, Sookie, do not beat yourself up for it," Eric tells me before disappearing again, leaving me to sigh. I should really go down there and talk things through with him. We will get nowhere if we don't talk, but then again what stance am I making by giving in and me taking the first steps? He needs to make the first move; he is the one in the wrong, not me. My mind is soon distracted when I hear Raine crying again, causing me to rush back to her where I pick her up. She soon slaps her lips together, a sign that she is hungry. I get myself sorted quickly before I help her attach to my breast. She soon begins to suckle. She is obviously very hungry. I rub her belly softly as she drinks, my eyes focussing on her. I need to keep an eye on her, what with her condition. There are chances of her choking on the milk because of it. I must admit it has been hard caring for her, not just because of your typical baby things, but because of the tracheomalacia. This condition requires me to watch her breathing at all times, especially when she is sleeping, eating and when she is upset. I need to make sure I calm her immediately if she does get upset. Panicking is said to make it worse and that could lead to her struggling to breathe.

"Mommy does love daddy, Sweetie, but sometimes daddy can be very silly. But mommy wouldn't love him if he weren't silly," I whisper to her with a smile. I find it very comforting to talk to her. I know she doesn't understand what I'm saying, and I know she can't answer back, but that doesn't mean I can't talk to her. "Mommy and daddy will have to talk, but hopefully daddy will be the one to make the first move," I carry on while moving to stroking her cheek with my spare hand, my other arm still supporting her as she eats.

"Daddy is very sorry," Eric murmurs from the doorway, causing me to look up sharply, causing Raine to fling her limbs out in her shock reflex before she starts coughing and crying. I act quickly by leaning her over my hand as if I was going to burp her, and then rubbing her back, trying to help her over her coughing. I caused her to choke on her milk. She soon calms down to just gentle sobs, but I soon manage to calm those where I hold her closer and hum to her. Within that time Eric has managed to make his way to the bed to make sure everything is okay.

"Is she okay?"  
>"She's fine now," I assure Eric. He's very concerned. He soon looks up at me.<p>

"Sookie, I just want to protect you two, I don't want you two to live your lives in fear. I thought I could deal with this situation on my own, I see now that I need you beside me and that I need to learn to tell you everything. After all, we are in this together," I smile then. I'm glad that he finally realises his mistakes. I offer him my hand which he gently pushes away, instead opting to sitting beside me where he wraps his arm around me.

"I know you are still angry at me for my idiocy, but I do hope you can forgive me. I am sorry; I will do anything to prove that to you. You know that I would never allow anyone to harm Raine, or you for that matter. You two are my world," He confides in me, making me smile as I nod.

"I know. You're our world, too, and I do forgive you, but it's going to take me a while to stop feeling angry. You did something completely stupid, Eric. She watched someone attack you, beat you into a coma, she wanted to harm me and our baby, she is a menace, Eric, a psychopath. She isn't someone I want our baby around, so knowing you had our vulnerable little girl around her, it frustrates me. She could have done anything," I whisper, only imagining what could have happened.

I unconsciously hold Raine closer.

"I know I have done wrong, Sookie. I am so sorry. But you must believe me when I tell you that I did not know any of what I told you until I met her at the café, and even when she appeared she did not look guilty or like she would cause trouble or harm,"

"You never know what a person is thinking under all that innocence," I note thoughtfully. Eric nods in agreement.

"I should know that, especially after growing up with my father,"

"Daughter like father," I point out, Eric sitting their silently while thinking about that. I can tell that he is starting to believe me, in fact, he already knew that beforehand. His family is made of insane, psychopathic people. The only 'normal' people in his family are him and his mother.

"Here, I'll put her to bed," Eric offers. I hold her close still, thinking about it before nodding. She's exhausted and she needs her sleep. She seems to sleep better during the day than at night. I allow Eric to gently take her from my arms where he takes her to her crib. I really do not know how we managed to get ourselves into this situation with Pam. I don't understand why we are such a main target for people's abuse. What have we done to deserve all this? I just hope that the police can finally sort this out. I want a peaceful life for our baby and us. Our family.

"Sookie, I do not mean to do this, but I must leave. The police want me to come to the station to make a statement; I will be back as soon as I can. I love you," He tells me, obviously waiting for some sign that indicates I'm happy for him to kiss me. But when he makes no move I kiss him.

"I love you, too, and make sure you tell them everything. They can help us, Eric, let them," I tell him firmly. He needs to learn that he cannot deal with everything on his own, some things require specialists.


	108. Protection and Trust

**AN: Thank you to pk22477, Millarca666, SomebodyWhoCares, AlphaSprout, ashmo2000, Team-Sooric-Delena, vilannh, ljhjelm49, ncmiss12, ILoveVikings, TeaCupHuman, mindy781 and stansob for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter one hundred-eight

**Eric's POV**

Upon returning home I immediately survey the front room where my mom has dozed off on the couch. I asked her to come and stay with Sookie and the baby while I was at the police station. It was more for my own peace of mind than anything, but I think it soothed Sookie as well; she seemed very pleased when I told her that my mom was coming over. I grab a blanket that I lay over my mother before heading upstairs where I open the bedroom door, my eyes scanning around the room where I spot Sookie's sleeping form first. I soon walk over to the crib where I see our little girl throwing her arms about curiously. She is not even remotely tired, but at least she is remaining quiet so that she does not wake her exhausted mother up. I lean down and pick her up where I hold her close to me, Raine wrapping her small hand around my finger when I offer it to her. I lean down and kiss her forehead softly, making her scrunch her face up before she relaxes again. She yawns sleepily as I begin to rock her, humming to her softly. She may not have felt tired before, but she is slowly falling into sleep's hands now.

The second she drifts to sleep I lay her back down in her crib where I gently place her blanket around her, making sure she isn't wrapped too tightly. I don't want her to get tangled or too hot. When I turn to leave the room I find Sookie sat up on the bed watching me, even in the dark I feel her gaze, and there isn't anything angry about it. She's very calm.

"I was wondering when you would get back," She whispers, making me smile a little to myself as I walk over to her where I sit on the side of the bed. She watches me, analysing me, as I sit there quietly, unsure as to what to say. What does she want me to say?

"They have Pam in custody," I eventually settle for, Sookie closing her eyes as she breathes out a sigh of relief. I can only just make out her form in the dim light of the room.

"Has she revealed anything about that man?"  
>"They haven't attempted yet. They are waiting until the morning," All Sookie does is nod in response, her hand reaching out where she pulls one of Raine's teddies into her arms.<p>

"I'm just worried, Eric. I couldn't care about my safety, its Raine's I worry about. We can't lose her. I wouldn't be able to…I can't even think about it,"

"I won't let anything happen to her or you, please trust me," I hold my hand out to her, Sookie looking at it before she finally nods and places her hand in mine. I sigh in relief while gently tugging her onto my lap where I wrap my arms around her. I bury my face in her neck, Sookie sighing as she leans into my embrace, her entire body relaxing in my arms.

"I've always trusted you, no matter how daft you are and how idiotic you act,"

"I know I do not think before I act, but everything I do is in yours and Raine's best interest. Sadly, sometimes my best interests do not always work the way I wish them too,"  
>"Just promise me you'll never risk our daughter like that again,"<br>"I regret it so much as it is, Lover, I would sooner die than do anything like it again,"

"Is she asleep?"  
>"Yes," I murmur while glancing over at the crib, both of us watching her. It is not often we see her sleeping so soundly. She is not a very good sleeper usually.<p>

"I heard you humming to her,"  
>"I remember you humming to her when she was in the womb, which means she would have taken that sound on as comforting. It has been proven that a child tends to be attached to their mother and find their voice and heartbeat soothing because they have spent nine months surrounded by it,"<p>

"I love you," She announces out of nowhere before kissing me softly. I instantly kiss her back while holding her closer. I will be a better man for her and our baby, I will change the error of my ways and I will realise my mistakes before I make them. I am no longer that boy who got his cock stuck in a bottle; I am a man who has responsibility, a family, happiness. I think that is something I could never grasp before. I thought happiness was just a woman's pussy, I will admit, but now that I have experienced love, a relationship, a child, I now know what true happiness is. It is wanting something to never leave you, it is wanting something to stay in your life forever because it is what makes you smile, it is what makes you get out of bed, it's what makes you happy. That is happiness. Sookie and our child are my happiness.

**Sookie's POV**

"Oh, Sweetie, shh," I hum while rocking Raine gently, my eyes jumping around the park as I try to soothe my daughter. I brought her out in her pushchair because that usually settles her, but if anything, it has only upset her further. She is not acting like her usual self. I cannot help but wonder if something is wrong. God, I hope nothing is. I hope she isn't ill. But she can't be. I've checked her temperature, it seems normal. It isn't too hot, or too cold; maybe she is just tired. Tired, yes, that sounds about right. She doesn't like sleeping, so maybe she's tired but refuses to go to sleep. She is just as stubborn as her father. I kiss her forehead lightly while wrapping the blanket around her tighter, a small sigh leaving my lips. Eris has come out with us, but he needed to go to post some letters for us so he's just rushed off to the closest mail box. But he was mindful of leaving us, he wanted us to go with him but I assured him we would be fine. The park is hectic today, it's full of people. I think we're pretty safe here, and, anyway, we aren't going anywhere. We're just sat on a bench waiting for him.

Soon enough he returns, a look of relief on his face as he rushes over to us, his eyes looking down at our daughter. He doesn't like seeing her so distraught either.

"Can you try?" I probe; Eric nodding as he gently eases her out of my arms, Eric holding her close as he talks to her. I smile while watching him, but I soon find my eyes being caught by a figure stood by a tree in the park. He looks very suspicious…he's just stood there. In a trench coat. With sunglasses and a hat. I don't have a good feeling about this. I quickly get up where I tell Eric in a hushed voice that I think we should go, when he asks why I tell him about the figure, but when we look up the figure has gone. Disappeared into thin air. That's a little unnerving. I stare at Eric helplessly, my heart pounding as I look around the park frantically.

"Eric, please," I beg him, Eric nodding as he pulls me into his side, his arm wrapping around me protectively. He doesn't doubt my accusation that much I can tell.

"There is a café nearby, we can go there. Maybe a warm drink will relax us,"  
>"And I can get one of Raine's bottle warmed up for her,"<br>"Is it formula or breast milk?"  
>"Breast," I assure him as we head out of the park, my heart rate slowly decreasing with every step we take away from that place. Eric worries about using formula; apparently he read somewhere that it isn't as good nutritionally for her as breast milk is. That is true on some levels, but otherwise formula milk is a perfect substitute for breast milk, and one day she will have to go on it. Not yet though. I, like Eric, would prefer her to remain on breast milk. Even if I have to feed it to her through a bottle sometimes, such as when we are out and about. As we approach the café I glance around us again, my nerves on edge. I soon feel a shiver run down my spine, just as Raine begins crying loudly again. I look at Eric worriedly, but he assures me that everything is fine.<p>

"I will protect you two, do not worry. Nothing will happen while I am here," He assures me while brushing a few stray strands of my hair behind my ear. I smile at him.

"I trust you," I kiss him softly before sitting down at an empty table in the corner of the shop, Eric placing Raine in my arms before he takes one of the premade bottles. With that he heads up to the counter to place our order. He knows I still cannot have caffeine seeing as I am breast feeding, so he'll probably just be getting me an orange juice or something harmless like that. Maybe he's treating me to an herbal tea. There isn't any caffeine in that. It might calm my nerves as well. Even now, sat in a café surrounded by many people, I am still paranoid, my eyes glancing around trying to spot that man I saw. I couldn't make out his face or much about him really. His features were hidden, leaving me with nothing to go on. But from what I could see he was fairly tall, maybe a little smaller than Eric though. No, definitely, Eric is the taller one. But height isn't exactly much to go by on…

"Are you okay, Lover?" Eric probes while placing our drinks before us before he grabs Raine's bottle and passes it to me, I thank him while nodding in answer to his question.

"I'm just a little on edge, especially after what you told me," I tell him as I place the teat at Raine's mouth, her small lips wrapping around the bottle teat immediately where she drinks tenderly. I watch her, trying to maintain my focus so that I do not allow them to wander around again. I'm just paranoid, I know I am. At least, I hope I am. I don't think I could deal with anymore bad luck.

"Sookie, you are safe with me, I promise you," Eric pulls my eyes to his, making me smile as I nod.

"I trust you," I assure him with a small smile. He smiles back. "We need to go shopping by the way. Raine needs more diapers and wipes, maybe some more bibs as well," I note thoughtfully while thinking about it. "Oh! We need milk as well," I tell him, making Eric chuckle as he nods.

"I am sure we can pick them up on our way home,"  
>"Thank God there are shops nearby," I smile at him while pulling the bottle away from Raine, making her sob, but unfortunately I have to do it. She needs burping, after all.<p>

"I still cannot believe how small she is," Eric murmurs, making me glance up at him before glancing back down at her. He is right. She is still so small. She is still just in tiny baby clothes; she's too small for newborn at the moment. Eric soon excuses himself so that he can go to the toilet, but after a few moments I soon feel that shiver down my spine again, Raine beginning to sob quietly in my arms. She can sense something is wrong as well. That or she is picking the anxiety up off of me. I look up to find my eyes landing on the figure stood before me, the man smiling down on me. I still cannot see who it is. I stare at him, my heart pounding as I hold my little girl closer.

"So this is the little one," He murmurs while rubbing the whiskers on his chin. I try to get up, but he stands in my way. I stare at him, my eyes glancing around the café but no one is paying attention. I contemplate screaming, but I know that that could potentially aggravate the situation. We're safe while we're in the open, that much I do know.

"Who are you?" I demand, my arms holding Raine even closer, all he does is look down at her, not even once glancing up at me. I can't even see his eyes, but his head is angled towards mine and Eric's little girl. Is this the man who hurt Eric? He soon leans down and rests his lips near my ear.

"I'm your worst nightmare,"


	109. The bag

**AN: Thank you to Team-Sooric-Delena, Guest, TB Eric-Sookie always85, janiaco, TriceNorthman, mindy781, Millarca666, ILoveVikings, Stephanie, SomebodyWhoCares, ljhjelm49, RamintaD, TeaCupHuman, rebecca t.p. wrecker, ashmo2000 and sysclp for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter one hundred-nine

**The mysterious man's POV**

I carry the bag along with me as I head towards the bridge. Not a single person has even attempted to throw a glance at me. I'm just like your average Joe walking along the streets. I quickly switched clothes after the domestic chaos at the café, and I made sure to hide the evidence of my sins, well, I say sins, but really they are good deeds. I have done a very good deed. I smile smugly at that as I stroll along the streets, the rain pouring down on me. I glance into the open bag to make sure the jewel is okay. I soon decide that the jewel is not okay and quickly zip the bag up. I require this jewel for my plans, then again, I require the larger jewel as well, but sadly I couldn't get that one as easily, so I took what I could and headed out of there. I know for a fact that the larger one will eventually make its way to me, it has to. I haven't got the complete set, and I need the larger one to complete the set.

When I approach the bridge I find the surrounding area to be empty, but that is perfect, just how I want it all. People get in the way of plans, and plans need to be fulfilled otherwise what is the point in having them. Just like my jewels, without both of them, they will not work. _I _will not work. My _plan_ will not work. I _need_ the set. I grab my twitching hand immediately after I have placed the bag down onto the bridge wall. I take a deep breath before pulling out my phone. I have played this over and over in my head for days. _Week_s. People always said that revenge was sweet, but they never said it would be as sweet as this. I grin to myself as I send the text to his phone, knowing full well he will check it. He isn't stupid. He knows that I will text him. The criminal, or so to speak, usually always has some contact with the victim to whom he has stolen from, it is a form of ransom in some ways. Once the text has been sent I throw the bag over the edge and into the river. I know I said I needed the set, but I need the genuine set. The true jewel is hidden; this is just a shoddy replica I found earlier. It's time I disposed of it.

**Eric's POV**

"I've got to get over there!" I bellow at the policeman and the paramedic who are both trying to hold me down. I was whacked over the head in the bathroom at the café, the bastard knocked me out. The next thing I know I'm waking up with a throbbing headache in a pool of blood as I hear sirens approaching the place. I rushed out to find my Sookie injured, she'd been shot in the shoulder, and there were several other casualties. But that's not all; the bastard who did this to us stole our baby. Our little Raine. I vowed to Sookie, to _myself_, to Raine, that I would love them and protect them, that I would stop being an ignorant asshole. I shouldn't have left them to use the toilet, I shouldn't have brought them here. After what she saw, I should have taken her straight home. Straight home to safety, I should have phoned the police. There is so much I should have done, but I didn't do it because I thought I could be the big man who protects his family. I'm about as useful as a snowboard in the desert.

"Please let me go, he has my daughter. I need to get to my daughter," I growl at them as I shake them off. I quickly go to head for the door, Sookie yelling out for me as she rushes over to me, I quickly catch her as she stumbles.

"Sookie, what are you doing? You need care,"  
>"The bullet only grazed my shoulder, they've bandaged me up. I'm fine. I need to be with you looking for our daughter," She's acting the opposite to what I expected. I expected her to be the one falling apart and I expected myself to be the strong one who saw reason, I think it may be the opposite way around this time around. I remain silent for a moment before nodding, both of us along with a few policemen rushing out of the building where we all run down to the bridge, but when we arrive no one is stood there. I glance around, my frustration getting the better of me as I smash my fist on the wall, tears welling in my eyes, until my eyes land on something in the water. A bag. A gym bag, big enough to hide a baby in…<p>

"Raine!" I scream out as I run over the bridge and slide down the coast, the police following after me as I rush into the water and tug the bag out from between the rocks, my heart pounding, tears stinging my eyes as I rip the zip across the bag.

It's not her.

I pull back, my mouth open with shock as I pass the bag to the police, my hands shaking with what I have just witnessed. Whoever this man is, he's sick. He's sick in the fucking head. I climb out of the water, Sookie rushing to me, her eyes searching mine.

"It's not her," I assure Sookie, Sookie finally doing what I thought she would. She bursts into tears, tears of relief, as she throws herself into my arms. I hold her close, both of us wondering the same thing: where is our daughter?

"Eric," Sookie pulls back while taking a deep breath, trying to steady herself. "What was in the bag?"

"You don't want to know, Sookie," I whisper as I pull her back to me, her head resting on my chest. No one ever needs to know or see what I just saw.

"I need to know," She whispers. She's desperate, but I know as well as anyone that she is using this in order to define our own daughter's fate, but our daughter won't follow the same fate. I won't let it happen.

"Sookie, look at me," I pull back, my hands cupping her cheek as I catch her gaze. "Raine will be okay. This man obviously values her, he wants her for a reason, and he won't hurt her. When Pam told me about his original plans it sounded as though he wanted our baby for a reason, I don't know what reason yet, but I know it wasn't to hurt her,"  
>"I hope you're right, I really do. I can't lose her, Eric, <em>we<em> can't lose her. Not after everything we went through during the pregnancy and when she was born. She's been through so much already and she's not even a month old," Sookie sobs. I could almost hear her heart breaking before me. I hold her close as I look over to the police, one of them walking over to me.

"Do you have that text?" The man probes, making me nod as I pull out my phone and show him it.

"It came from a blocked number," I inform him as I pass it to him. "You need to talk to my sister. She must know something. She has a connection to this man, you need to get her to help us, remind her that I'm her brother and that she's killing me by letting this man get away with this. Tell her that if she ever wants to see me again, for me to ever forgive her, she needs to co-operate," I tell him sternly. I will do anything to get my little girl back, even if it means giving my sister false hope of forgiveness. I would betray her a million times if it meant it would bring my daughter home back to her parents safe and sound.

"If we can get her full co-operation, then we may be able to manipulate the situation better. If she can contact him, then chances are, he would listen," The policeman tells us before turning around, but Sookie soon stops him.

"What was in that bag? He won't tell me, but I need to know," She pleads; I lock eyes with the man as I nod, realising that Sookie needs to hear this; otherwise her brain will start to come up with some scenarios that will destroy her.

"It was a doll," The policeman keeps it simple, leaving out all of the other details that makes this even more disturbing that it should be. The doll is actually a real life replica of a baby, it looks so real, it has the moving of the chest, the blinking eyes; everything. I bet it even cried before he threw it into the river. But what disturbed me the most was the fact the doll was dressed in our baby's clothes and was wrapped in the exact same blanket. I soon shake that out of my head, I refuse to acknowledge that. Our baby will not face the same fate, not if it has anything to do with me.

Sookie and I soon head back up the coast with the policeman, both of us trembling for the exact same reasons. We are both scared, we are both hurt, we are both upset and angered, and so many more things as well. This sick bastard needs to be stopped, and I will do everything in my power to ensure it. Even if it means signing my own death certificate.

"We've got a note!" One of the investigator's yells out.


	110. Agents

**AN: Thank you to ashmo2000, ljhjelm49, Millarca666, SomebodyWhoCares, mindy781, Guest, ILoveVikings, TeaCupHuman, PrincessBrrat, MsNorthman and Guest 2 for reviewing xx**

**I would like to apologise majorly for the incredibly late update. I hadn't realised how long it had been since I updated this. I am so sorry, but please do still enjoy! I'll try and update more often if I can xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter one hundred-ten

**Sookie's POV**

"Eric, you need to stop fidgeting," I tell him as the nurse tries her hardest to stitch up his head wound, but he keeps moving and growling.

"Of course I'm going to fidget. The woman has a needle stabbing through my skin and I am in a rush to get back out there and search for our daughter!" He snaps at me, but instantly recoils when he sees the hurt expression on my face. He goes to apologise but I wave him off. His anger and frustration is understandable.

"I want to get out there and search for Raine just as much as you do, but we can't, Eric, we need treating. We are injured, and what good are we to her if we are in this state?" I try to defuse the situation by remaining as calm as possible, despite the turmoil inside of me.

"She's out there somewhere, Sookie, I made a promise to protect you two until my last breath. Look how well that turned out. You're injured, she's gone. I need to find her, please,"  
>"Eric, the best people are on the case. Your detective, the police, and when we've been fixed up we'll get out there too, but not on our own. With a couple of police officers for safety, of course,"<p>

"We will find her, won't we?" Eric seeks comfort from me, surprising me completely. It's usually me in his position; I'm the one who's usually so desperate for comfort, who needs him to comfort me. This turnaround really shows me Eric's softer side. Raine really does mean the world to him and to me too, of course, but I can see how much of a treasure she is in his life. In my life. In _our_ life. It really opens my eyes to see him in this state. I gently reach out and take his hand in mine, my eyes meeting his.

"Of course we will," I smile at him, finally realising that he needs just as much soothing as I do about this. I felt so all over the place and I had the panic that we may never see our daughter again, but I know that that is not the case. We will see her again, because we will find her, and very soon at that. Eric takes a deep breath as the nurse quickly finishes up before leaving, Eric looking over at me properly then, his eyes landing on my shoulder. I've already been sorted out. I didn't need stitches luckily; all I needed was a few steri-strips, otherwise known as butterfly stitches, and a gauze with some surgical tape to cover it. My injury wasn't as bad as it looked. After all, I was able to turn just as he shot, so it the bullet didn't pierce too far into my skin, just grazed it a bit deeply as it went by. The paramedics did most of my care, but when I got to hospital they tidied it up a bit more and sterilised it, changing the old bandages.

"Sookie, I know I have screwed up many times, and I know I have failed you and Raine, as well as myself, but I promise that I will try harder. I know I have said it before, and I know I never lived up to it, but this time I will. This is the last straw for me. I'm fed up of being the failure, I want to be the hero," He murmurs to me as he brushes a few strands of my hair behind my ear. I smile lightly at him, unsure of what to say.

"You aren't a failure, Eric, you're just very unlucky, like me. We're a disaster walking me and you," I joke, Eric coughing up a barely there laugh.

"How's your shoulder?"  
>"Sore, but I'll live. Your head?"<br>"About the same,"

"There's a policeman waiting to talk to us. It's about that note they found," I tell him. When they discovered the note, all they did was announce they found it, but they wouldn't tell us what it said, and that worried us further. I was in hysterics before they managed to assure us that they would explain it after we had been treated. I fear for the worst though.

"We need hope right now, Sookie," He points out.

"I know," I move to sit on the bed beside him, his arm wrapping around me as he kisses my cheek.

"We will find her, Lover, or I shall die trying," He murmurs to me, but before I can even utter a word there is a knock at the door, Eric calling out for them to come in, a policeman walking through the door. He looks very…well, let's just say he doesn't look pleased.

"Officer," Eric nods politely.

"I am sure you are aware of what I wish to discuss with you two,"  
>"This is about that note, isn't it?"<br>"Yes," He nods. "As you seem to already be aware, we did discover a note within the bag. In simple words, it basically said to be aware of bags, because the unthinkable could be hidden in them,"  
>"D-di…" I break off then, my voice breaking at the possibility of what that note could mean. Is that man threatening our daughter's life?<p>

"I know what you must be thinking, but no, we do not believe he is hinting towards your daughter, in fact, he has already acted on his warning," I look away then, not wanting to ask, especially not after the disturbed look on the poor man's face. I wonder if he even saw it or just heard about it.

"This man needs stopping," Eric shouts as he jumps off of the hospital bed, I quickly follow pursuit, the officer standing in our way.

"We found another note alongside this new discovery, it hints that you two may be in danger as well, we cannot risk you two as well,"  
>"So what do you propose?" Eric questions, his hand going to his head as he closes his eyes briefly while sitting back onto the bed. His adrenaline will be running out, so he'll be beginning to feel all the pain of his head and the achiness of his body. He's going to feel funny until we get him some morphine. Adrenaline is lethal, it makes you feel none of the pain or very little of it until it runs out. It can hide even the greatest of injuries sometimes.<p>

"We believe having some police stay with you would be the best action,"  
>"Fuck off!" Eric yells at him.<p>

"Eric!" I scold him.

"Sookie, he's insane. He expects us to sit here and be babysat while our daughter is out there, probably cold, hungry and wanting her mommy and daddy," That struck a chord…

"You aren't going to make us stay here. You can't," I plead. I need to be out there looking for our daughter, she needs me. She needs _us_. I'm her mother, I have a special connection to her, I'll be able to find her, I know I will.

"We cannot risk you two being out and about,"

"You try and stop us," Eric jumps off of the bed again, stopping for a second to regain his composure. I immediately tell him to sit down again.

"Eric, you've got a serious head injury, you've lost a fair bit of blood. You even have a slight concussion. It's not wise for you to be running about," I point out, immediately taking on my old role as a nurse. Once a nurse, always a nurse.

"I'm fine,"  
>"You aren't fine, you were complaining you were seeing stars earlier,"<p>

"Sookie, I can't stay here when our Raine is out there,"

"I'll go then, I'm okay. You can join me when the doctor has given you the all clear,"  
>"No, Sookie,"<br>"Yes, Eric, and that's final. She needs you now more than ever, but you are no good to her in this state. Recover, feel better, get the all clear and then join us. She needs a healthy daddy who can focus on her. Not one who's seeing stars and could pass out at any given moment. If you won't stay here for me or for yourself, then do it for her. I'll be out there, so it's not like we're not trying. We are," I point out, feeling very proud of myself for taking control of the situation like this. I don't want to be that woman who cries anymore, I need to be that woman who is determined to do anything. Tears won't bring my daughter back, only I can.

Eric remains in deadly silence for a few minutes before nodding, finally realising that I am right.

"Be safe, Sookie,"  
>"I will," I promise before kissing his cheek, squeezing his hand in reassurance, before heading out of the hospital room with the policeman, both of our eyes taking in the agent stood outside of the hospital room. He's obviously been assigned to protect Eric while he's still in here. I feel like we're being entered into witness protection.<p>

"I am glad that you have left the room now, Miss Stackhouse, I am in need of having a private word with you," The man turns to me, my eyes glancing at the shine from the light on his badge before I look up to meet his gaze. I raise an eyebrow questioningly, a shiver making its way down my spine. I feel like this is not good news, or if it is, it is at a great cost.

"Pam has agreed to talk and co-operate," He informs me, making me sigh in relief as I smile with hope. If she can finally reveal who this guy is we can track him, catch him and save Raine. I need her back in my arms. I can't stand around waiting. He could hurt her. I would never forgive myself for that.

"But there is a catch,"  
>"What kind of a catch?" I question slowly, knowing deep down that it was too good to be true.<p>

"She only wants to talk to you. No one else. Just you."

**Mysterious man's POV  
><strong>

"Hush, darling, it's okay," I soothe the crying child, her small fingers flexing as she waves her arms about, clearly she is upset, but I can soothe her. It is in our blood, we are connected, me and her, we can communicate, connect, she can soothe me and I her. I am what is best for her, but even though that is the truth, I am still in need of disposing of the two people who stand in my way. One of which used to be very close to me, I trusted them, had some faith in them and to some extent believed they had a bright future. But they ruined that image, and now they must suffer the consequences. I would have much preferred a boy to restart my efforts with, but a girl shall suffice. The last female I raised did rather well, she made something of herself, so why can't this young thing? I have high hopes for this young child. She shall be a genius, a Harvard's girl maybe. The child soon quietens in my arms, my finger running along her cheek as she pouts, her bottom lip still wobbling. I believe the child to be hungry. I place her down in her cot, her cries soon starting but I ignore them while attending to the kitchen where I begin to make her bottle.

I must change her name. What is it the fools called her? Sky? Storm? Something weather orientated, I am sure. It is not a name I wish for the child to be brought up with. She is to have a noble name, one that truly highlights her brilliance and her exemplary conduct, as well as the Family name. But alas I must ensure to move from this place. My place is only temporary, of course. I will stay here until my plan is completed, and then, and only then, will I flee to a better part of the country. Although my targets may be both parents, I am inclined to acknowledge the importance of the mother. I shall keep her. I believe she could be of great importance and she does present an astounding beauty and common sense, she is also intelligent to some extent, so she may be of use within teaching the child. But mostly I shall use her for her natural abilities, which is to mother the baby until she is grown. That way I am able to freely move about my duties without having to concern myself with these pesky feeding and bed times.

In fact, I believe the mother shall be entering my possession very soon, especially if my agent acts accordingly. You see, I have two members of society under my control, one who owes me a favour for preventing his career from ending, and the other is family related. She has performed well so far, but I am in need of her performing to her greatest abilities in this final round. She is the only one who can complete my plan, if she were to screw it up, I would be outraged. I am relying on her. I soon enter back into the room, bottle in hand, where I pick up the baby and pop the teat into her mouth. I watch her carefully as she slurps all the milk greedily.

"Do not worry, darling, your mother shall be joining us very soon. But until then, granddad needs to think up a new name for you, that old one is far too…degrading for someone of our status,"


	111. Location, Location, Location

**AN: Thank you to Millarca666, AlphaSprout, pk22477, mindy781, janiaco, SomebodyWhoCares, ashmo2000, TeaCupHuman, ljhjelm49 and ncmiss12 for reviewing xx**

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO CHARLAINE HARRIS!**

Chapter one hundred-eleven

**Sookie's POV**

After being escorted into one of their interview rooms, I was left to wait for Pam's arrival, which was a lot faster than I thought, but despite the prompt arrival, she has said nothing in the last five minutes we've been sat in here. I must admit I'm starting to feel agitated, worried, annoyed and so many other things. I'm on edge here. She knows _who_ has my daughter and _where_ they are keeping her. She has all the cards in this game. I just have to play by her rules, whether I want to or not.

"I can see you're nervous,"  
>"Can you blame me?" I murmur calmly, trying to sound in control of myself, but inside I feel sick, I'm shaking, scared… I just want my little girl back in my arms where I can hold her and cuddle her…never let her go… I just need her safe.<p>

"May I have your hand?" She cocks an eyebrow, a toying smile on her lips. She finds this funny; she thinks this is a game.

It's not a game I particularly want to play.

I don't question her, but just offer her my hand that she takes in hers, resting her hand on top of mine, concealing my hand from view. I watch her carefully, wondering what she might be up to. She flicks her eyes to the two way mirror before meeting my gaze, that playful smile back on her face.

"Do you really miss that thing of yours?"  
>"If you mean my daughter, then yes, I miss Raine very much. Eric and I just want her home. Please…"<p>

"Do you want to know why I stood and watched Eric get battered?" I was stunned then. I didn't know what to say. It isn't exactly an everyday topic. I mean, yes, I am curious as to why she would want her own brother dead, why she would want to watch him be beaten into a coma, but it's a bit of a drastic change from talking about Raine and her whereabouts.

"What does this have to do with Raine?"  
>"It has everything to do with your little brat,"<p>

"Okay, then tell me why you stood and watched,"  
>"Because it was a rebirth, in a way. He believed that if he killed Eric, his soul would go into your little one, a chance to change Eric in his next life. He required a witness, and due to my closeness to Eric, I was an ideal candidate, and I couldn't particularly care for Eric or you. He chose you, a little fuck buddy, over me, his sister. Blood should be stronger than water, obviously not in Eric's case. I agreed with the rebirth because it meant I could have my brother back, and I could teach him the values of family over Lovers. Of course the plan backfired, Eric was only put in a coma and you ended up giving birth to a little bitch. We were hoping for a boy, but knowing him he'll make do with the girl. He'll probably change his tactics. After all, babies are just blank slates to be manipulated and changed to our will. Behaviourist approach and all," She nods, almost as if to finalise what she has just said. I couldn't quite believe this nonsense, and I'm a Christian! Albeit, not the best Christian, but at least I'm not setting out to kill people or trying to manipulate poor innocent children, nor am I stealing babies.<p>

"You thought that if you killed Eric his soul would go into our baby?" I still can't get my head around that…They're insane. Mentally unstable. They should be assessed.

"Yes. We experimented slightly before. Unfortunately the baby didn't make it. Cot death. Poor thing." Wait…they've stolen another baby? Killed another person?

"When did you do that?"  
>"About a month before we attacked Eric. Although he might have tried again lately, I can't be sure,"<br>"Who is this he?" I probe, hoping to be able to put a name to the man who has stolen my little girl.

"Oh, you know him. Met him. He hated you. You weren't too keen on him. In fact, I'm pretty sure you're the reason why he came to dislike Eric,"

"Wai-"

"Don't say anything. He's holding your daughter down at the old civic centre, the abandoned one," She tells me. I suddenly hear loads of movement from behind the door, the police obviously taking action. She removes her hand then, leaving a slip of folded up paper in my hand. She smiles at me just as the door slings open, two policemen coming inside where they take her away. The second I leave the room another policeman approaches me; it's the one who brought me here from the hospital. He stands in front of me, his eyes meeting mine.

"Do you have the note with the address on?"

"Wh-what?" I stutter confused. How did he know that?

"Pam told me that she would say one place to get the majority of police out the way, and then pass you the piece of paper. Apparently the guy who has your child will most likely kill your baby if we surround him, by just taking me you can get in and I can sneak around undetected. Secret mission if you will," I didn't get time to question that as he grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the station where he helped me into his personal car.

I can understand him wanting to stay under the radar, but why would Pam tell him that plan? Why trust him? Does she worry for me? For Raine? So many questions, but no chances to ask them.

Soon enough we pull up near a lake, but away from the cabin, almost out of sight, my eyes gazing out at the water. It is very beautiful, but why keep my daughter here? Why hide out here? I get out of the car, sneakily sending Eric a text of my location. The man told me not to for safety reasons, but I promised Eric I would. Hopefully when he gets here I will have Raine safe and away from the wicked man who stole her. I manage to smuggle my phone back into my pocket before the man realises what I have done. I smile at him nervously, my body shaking through agitation and worry. My daughter is potentially just behind those doors.

"You knock on the door, I'll go around the back," He tells me before scurrying off, barely making a sound. I swallow hard as I walk up to the door slowly, my fist knocking on the door three times, the door opening almost immediately. The man is still hiding himself behind his sunglasses, but this time he is wearing a woolly hat and gloves. His trench coat is gone, but his clothes don't indicate anything. It's just a simple pair of dark jeans and a grey jumper. Nothing really to associate with it.

The man steps back, a clear indication he wants me to come inside. I stare at him reluctantly, but the second I hear a baby crying I stop thinking. Raine. I rush inside without thinking or stopping to consider my actions. My daughter is in here. I follow her cries into a room where I find her kicking about in a Moses basket, her screams are loud and she is clearly agitated and distraught. I go straight to her, picking her up and hugging her close, her cries soon dying down to gentle sobs before they calm down completely.

"Shhh, hey, mommy's here, Sweetie," I murmur to her, the door soon slamming behind me. I go completely still then, Raine starting to cry again as she fidgets in my arms.

"Did I say you could pick her up?" The man grumbles at me while grabbing Raine from me where he places her back in the Moses basket before striking me across my cheek, causing me to fall to the floor. I rub my cheek, my eyes wide and staring.

"Little Georgiana is not of your concern, she is no longer yours." The man growls at me while removing his sunglasses and hat, making me sit there open mouthed. No…it can't be…he should be in prison. I quickly get up, the man grabbing my arm where he throws me out of the room after tugging the door open violently.

"It is not that easy, dear, you do not simply get to take Georgiana. She is not yours to take,"  
>"No, she wasn't yours to take! She is my daughter and her name is Raine!" I scream at him, someone coming up behind me where he grabs my arms, pinning me back against his body, his lips against my ear.<p>

"I know I said I was going around the back, but this is taking it to a whole new level don't you think?" The man. No…he was meant to be on my side!

"I had Pam lead you here for a reason. My daughter was never part of the deal,"  
>"She isn't your daughter!" In return I got another hard slap then.<p>

"She is mine. Philip, take her to the bedroom. Chain her up. We shall deal with her later. I believe we may be expecting company soon,"

**Eric's POV**

I stare at my phone, my annoyance slowly rising as I consider where my Lover could possibly be. She assured me she would contact me, however I am yet to hear from her and it has been over an hour now. Nearly two if I am correct. Soon enough my phone buzzes, my fingers rapidly tapping at the keys to type my password in where I am finally greeted with the text from Sookie. I read through it quickly, my heart pounding. It's an address I recognise. It's where my dad used to take me as a boy; we used to stay in that cabin overnight when we went fishing. This was when I was about six, when he was fairly decent, not fantastic, but not a dickhead either. But why would my daughter's kidnapper chose that place to hide out at? I shake my head. It is not important. What is important is getting out of this dreadful hospital. I need to travel to this place where my Sookie will be heading. Our daughter is in need of us, and I wish to be there when we get her back, when we save her and bring her back to safety. I also want to be there to strangle the fucker who dared to take Raine Northman. No-one messes with _my_ family.

I hurriedly get off the bed where I casually wander out of the room and along the hallway, my eyes scanning my environment as I go along, ensuring that no staff have spotted me or trying to follow me. After dodging staff members and sneaking out through a back door, I finally find myself away from that hospital where I manage to flag down a cab. They will not be pleased at my disappearance, but it is all worth it in my mind. I do not care if they will be furious with me; sue me for all I care. All I wish to do as of now is get my daughter back home where she belongs.


End file.
